


De vacaciones en la batcueva

by Portidaz



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 165,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Portidaz/pseuds/Portidaz
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Arkham quedara inhabilitado por algunos meses? ¿Y si Gordon llamara a cierto súper héroe con orejas de murciélago para que le hiciera un gran favor? ¿Y si ese favor fuera cuidar del Joker? ¿Qué pasaría si Batman y Joker empezaran a hablar con la boca y no con los puños? Si todo esto pasara, Batman cambiaría su forma de verlo todo. Incluso a él.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Donde todo empezó

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de autora: ¡Hola! Este es mi primer fanfic del universo DC. El fic es del maravilloso fandom de Batjokes. Estoy enamorada con juegos como Batman: The enemy within (Jon es super adorable). O también con cómics como Batman: El caballero blanco. Esta historia está basada sobre todo en ese cómic. La imagen de Jack Napier me fascina. El género concreto está sin especificar, dado que toca muchos palos: Amor, comedia, drama, hurt/comfort, etc. En cuanto a la línea de tiempo, la he situado más o menos donde se encuentra la saga de Super Sons (¡otra de mis historias favoritas!). Como veréis, la historia empieza muy centrada en Bruce, pero poco a poco se expande a más personajes. 
> 
> ¡Nos leemos!

**De vacaciones en la batcueva**

**Capítulo 1**

_**Donde todo empezó** _

Las diez y media de la noche, Gotham, en la mansión Wayne, la batcueva. Las diez y treinta y un minutos cuando oigo el comunicador que le dejé al GCPD. -¿Batman?...Al habla Gordon, tengo que hablar contigo. Ahora a poder ser. Nos vemos en la entrada de la comisaría. -

Es inusual que Gordon no active la bat – señal sino que me llame. Debe ser algo personal, o urgente. Dirijo una última mirada al bat – ordenador; donde estaba revisando un caso y me pongo la capucha de nuevo, dispuesto a salir.

Cuando por fin llego, aparco el bat – móvil en la entrada y me bajo, viendo como Jim me alza la mano, impaciente. Avanzo hasta él y veo cómo tira su cigarrillo, pisándolo seguidamente.

-Tenemos un problema, Batman… -Empieza, entrando al edificio antes que yo. -Verás, al parecer el espantapájaros dispersó ayer gas del miedo por todo el asilo de Arkham y han tenido que evacuar el ala 3 entera. Los reclusos se han repartido entre asilos adecuados, Blackgate, el otro ala del asilo y...la propia comisaría. -Termina, señalando las prisiones de alta contención de las que consta el edificio.

Alzo la vista y veo a dos caras, Ivy y el pingüino. Alzo una ceja sin entender muy bien el problema. Todos los villanos están perfectamente aislados y no corren peligro.

-El problema es… -Prosigue con su relato. -Que un sujeto de nivel 9 no ha podido ser reasignado, puesto que nadie ha querido hacerse cargo...Lo haríamos nosotros, pero sólo contamos con tres celdas de aislamiento de máxima seguridad aquí...Y ni siquiera estoy seguro de poder retenerlos a ellos aquí. -Dice mirándome, entre intrigado y preocupado.

-Al grano, Jim. Tengo cosas que hacer esta noche. -Contesto serio. No necesito oír excusas.

-Verás… -Continua, señalando el cilindro de aislamiento temporal para detenciones que acercan dos policías. -Necesitamos que te hagas cargo de él...Sólo serán unos días, hasta que rehabiliten Arkham. Sabemos que tú puedes controlarlo y confío en tí, Batman...No he encontrado otra solución más rápida. Y, sinceramente, estará en las mejor manos posibles, no lo dudo. -Finaliza, arrugando la cara preocupado.

Alzo la vista al cilindro, haciendo una mueca de desagrado debajo de la capucha, mientras miro al payaso ido de la cabeza que, parece ser, me ha tocado.

-¡Batsy! ¡Mi día acaba de mejorar un doscientos por cien!...¡De vacaciones con Batman, jodeos chicos, me ha tocado el gordo! -Dice entre risas desquiciadas mientras mira a los otros tres super – villanos de la sala; que lo ignoran completamente.

-Lo harás, ¿verdad Batman? -Pregunta Gordon, al no recibir respuesta alguna de mi parte.

Me tomo unos largos veinte segundos para meditar la locura que estoy a punto de hacer. Suspiro y asiento lentamente, viendo como Jim sonríe aliviado y señala el bat – móvil a sus chicos. Estos, empiezan a llevar el cilindro hacia la calle, seguidos de cerca por el comisario y yo.

-Tienes medicación, dieta y reglas que puedes consultar, los médicos de Arkham me han dicho que no tiene por qué haber ningún problema pero siempre puedes llamarlos por si acaso...Estoy seguro que no oiremos hablar de este loco por un tiempo en las calles...Y...Gracias, Batman. -Dice Jim, sonriéndome mientras me pone una mano en el hombro.

-Sabes que siempre podrás contar conmigo, Jim. Estoy aquí para esto. -Pongo una expresión seria, la cual contagio a Jim y este asiente.

Me despido de él y me monto en el bat – móvil. El Joker está detrás, esposado de manos detrás de su espalda incapacitado para moverse. Ajusto el retrovisor y me pongo el cinturón...A ver como le explico esto a Alfred. Dirijo la vista hacia él mediante el retrovisor central y este me sonríe sin decir una palabra. Alzo una ceja en desconfianza y pongo rumbo hacia la bat – cueva.

-¿Sabes, Bat? No pensaba que mi día iba a acabar así...Es casi como un sueño. ¡Mi mayor enemigo sólo para mí las veinticuatro horas! ¿No sientes lo mismo? -Le respondo con el silencio, lo cual hace continuar su insufrible monólogo. -Oooh, tranquilo, Batman, no pienso causarte problemas. Voy a aprovechar esta oportunidad para reformar mi vida...Encontrar trabajo, el amor, casarme, tener hijos… -De pronto, se calla...Para acto seguido empezar a reírse animadamente y mover la cabeza acompañando su risa. -¿Qué tipo de super – villano sería si hiciera eso?...Uno MUY malo… -Y con esto último, se vuelve a reír desquiciadamente, hasta que finalmente llegamos a la bat – cueva, por fin.

Me bajo con un salto y rodeo el coche hasta la puerta trasera, la cual abro y cojo al Joker del antebrazo, llevándolo hasta una amplia y aclimatada celda de contención de último modelo que, por suerte, mandé diseñar a Lucius hace ya unos cuantos meses. Entro con él y le quito las esposas, estando muy atento a sus movimientos. Él se estira y se masajea la muñecas, mirando el lugar. Un sitio apartado de la salida, el ordenador y las pruebas. Está posicionada junto con las vitrinas de trajes y enseres de antiguos Robin o villanos, por lo que no corre peligro. La celda consta de un gran recinto donde hay una cama, unas baldas arriba y un escritorio en frente. Al lado, hay una pequeña cómoda donde hay sábanas, toallas, y enseres personales. También tiene un pequeño cubículo al que se accede al baño y a la ducha, lo más simples y por tanto, seguros posibles. Todo ello acristalado y cubierto por cámaras en cada rincón.

-Vamos a dejar varias cosas claras...Te voy a estar vigilando las veinticuatro horas. -Señalo las cámaras de las esquinas, las cuales graban trescientos sesenta grados el recinto, no dejando ángulos ciegos. -Aparte, tendrás turnos de comida, aseo y descanso, por lo que te aconsejo que obedezcas. Te aviso ya, la celda está electrificada ante cualquier amenaza de escape, por lo que no intentes irte, por tu bien. Si me tocas a mí o a cualquier tutor a tu cargo serás deportado al GCPD y a Arkham, quienes tomarán medidas cuando vuelvas…Yo te serviré la comida y estaré presente hasta que te lo comas todo…Y olvídate de los cubiertos punzantes. Comerás todo con cuchara. -Relato, con mi expresión y tono más serio y autoritario. Tengo que hacer ver que no tiene nada que hacer para escapar o doblegarme.

-Wowowowo...Más despacio mi querido Batsy...Es mucha información y un lugar nuevo y...Y estoy contigo… -Sonríe divertido ante esto último. -¿Siempre grabarán?...¿Cuándo esté haciendo mis necesidades o aseándome también?...No sabía que tenías esos gustos, pillín… -Sonríe más, mirando las cámaras. -Algunas veces es mejor no mirar, Bats… -Me lanza una mirada a los ojos, divertida y pícara, retadora. Yo frunzo el ceño y me cruzo de brazos.

-No sabes la de cosas que se pueden hacer con una cuchara, mi querido amigo… -Dice en tono bajo, riéndose mientras recuerda experiencias pasadas. -¡Díselo a Jason Todd! -Aumenta drásticamente su tono y se agarra el estómago, riéndose más. Yo gruño enfadado y le propino un buen puñetazo que lo empotra contra la pared para después acorralarlo y sujetarlo de la camiseta de manga larga del psiquiátrico.

-Mira, pedazo de mierda, no estoy para tonterías...Así que vas a obedecer y a cerrar el pico. O serás mi saco de boxeo estos días… -Escupo, penetrándole con la mirada.

Él me mira, entusiasmado, con un brillo en sus ojos y una amplia sonrisa. Veo como un hilillo de sangre baja por su nariz y oigo como se ríe entre dientes, casi susurrando.

-Lo que tú digas, tigre...No me mates, ¿quieres? -Le suelto con desprecio y me dirijo a la puerta. No sin antes asegurarme de que todo está en perfecto estado para dejarlo sólo. Le doy un último vistazo y frunzo el ceño.

-Mañana a las siete tendrás el desayuno. Aséate para esa hora o recibirás otro de esos. -Digo casi guturalmente. Negro de furia. Lleva menos de una hora aquí y ya estoy cansado.

-No sé qué prefiero, la verdad… -Dice retándome, sacando a relucir el masoquista que lleva dentro.

Pongo los ojos en blanco y salgo, pasando por el lector de huella y retina. Rodeo la instalación y me dirijo al piso de arriba; será mejor que informe a Alfred.

* * *

Después de contarle toda la situación y de que este se llevara las manos a la cabeza, me dirijo a mi habitación, agotado mental y físicamente. Entro y cierro la puerta tras de mí, pulso un botón oculto bajo la repisa de mi cama y uno de los espejos del cuarto, el de en frente de la cama, es sustituido por una serie de monitores que muestran actualmente la celda donde se encuentra el Joker. Observo las amplias pantallas mientras me desvisto y me pongo el pijama.

Está revisándolo todo y buscando posibles salidas. Sonrío divertido dado que no va a encontrar ninguna y me tumbo suspirando en la cama. Cierro los ojos un momento, para meditar el acto suicida que he hecho y resoplo. Tal vez debería de haberle dicho que no a Jim...Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos, me sobresalto, veo la cara del Joker en una de las pantallas, tan grande como esta. Debe estar muy cerca de una, encaramado en el escritorio, obsevándolas...Casi parece que me está observando a mí.

-Hooola Batsy...¿Estás ahí? Espero que sí...sino estaría hablando sólo, y eso solo lo hacen los locos. -Sonríe y se ríe animado. -¿Los hombres murciélago dormís? Osea, ¿tú duermes? Estoy seguro de que no...te beberás tu litro y medio diario de sangre y te irás a volar por Gotham… -Continúa riéndose y de pronto se calla. -Es un detalle haberme acogido y haberme dado todas estas cosas...Hasta me siento en deuda contigo… -Dice mientras se baja, mirando el recinto en el que está. -Me siento seguro, como si me protegieras...Aunque en realidad, proteges a Gotham de mí...¡Qué ironía! -Ríe y ríe hasta que se termina tumbando en la cama. -Ay...Buenas noches, Bats. Estoy deseando verte mañana. Sí… -Sonríe divertido frunciendo el ceño y termina de hablar.

Suspiro y me tapo la cara, cansado. Decido intentar dormir unas cuantas horas, seguro que mañana no se ve tan mal todo esto. Espero. Dejo las cámaras sintonizadas por si acaso y cierro los ojos, acomodándome en la cama.

* * *

Abro los ojos de pronto, despertado por un ruido que no llego a identificar. Alargo mi mano hasta el móvil que reposa en la mesita, las dos y doce de la noche. Vuelvo a oír ese ruido, y lo identifico como una voz. Me estremezco al reconocer el propietario de la voz, Joker. Dirijo la mirada a las pantallas, todavía encendidas y me relajo un poco al ver que no hay alarmas activadas. Con los ojos entre cerrados, reviso una por una las cámaras, entre despierto y dormido. Me paro en una, que capta movimiento, ahí está el Joker.

Me incorporo lentamente, adormilado, para intentar enfocar la vista a lo que estoy mirando. El Joker está a cuatro patas en la cama, con la cabeza agachada y emite ruidos. Amplío esa cámara y obtengo una mejor resolución y detallismo...Después de unos segundos mirando ensimismado la pantalla, abro los ojos en señal de alerta. Entre horrorizado y avergonzado por lo que estoy viendo. El Joker no emite ruidos, emite gemidos. Se puede ver como apoya una palma de la mano en el colchón mientras que la otra queda tapada por su cuerpo...El mal nacido se está masturbando...Se está masturbando en la bat – cueva, a sabiendas de que hay cámaras y que las puedo ver en todo momento. Está enfermo...Endemoniadamente enfermo...Le da igual que lo vea. O piensa que ya no estoy vigilándolo, que he ido a hacer mi patrulla nocturna. Creo que le da igual, sinceramente.

¿Puedo usar esto como oportunidad para conocerlo más y saber sus puntos débiles?...¿Sería moral?...¿Importa la moralidad con un sujeto así? Debería dejar de mirar. Pero transmite un cierto trance...Sus caderas moverse rítmicamente, su mano agarrando las sábanas con fuerza, arañando el colchón...Trago saliva y miro hacia abajo. Tengo un problema. Me tapo la cara, avergonzado, no...Batman no haría esto...¡Batman no se empalmaría viendo masturbarse al Joker!...¡Ni a nadie!...Gruño, entre avergonzado y enfadado y me sonrojo, intentando tranquilizarme.

-Joder...Sí...Sigue, joder...Batman, ah...¡Ahí!...Pf…Baats...Hoy estás muy burro… -Levanto inmediatamente la mirada al monitor, en shock con lo que acabo de oír. Y más me conmociono cuando veo al Joker con la cabeza levantada, mirando a la cámara sonriendo ampliamente, con los ojos entrecerrados. Está diciendo mi nombre, entre gemidos y alguna que otra risa débil. -Estaría bien que bajara el de verdad...y me diera alguna que otra bofetada como antes...Sólo con su máscara y su cinturón… -Gruñe débilmente y empieza a gemir más profundo, agachando la cabeza, concentrándose.

Me doy cuenta de que en el estado en el que estoy, ya no hay vuelta atrás...Joder, Bruce...Miro alrededor y visualizo el baño. Me levanto y apagando las pantallas me dirijo hacia el baño. Una ducha fría me ayudara a...quitarme esto de la cabeza. Me desprendo de toda la ropa que llevo encima y entro a la ducha, abriendo el agua fría, congelada. Apoyo las manos en la fría pared de la ducha y bajo la cabeza, dejando que el agua corra por mi espalda y el resto del cuerpo. Gruño fuertemente y asesto y puñetazo a la pared, rajando uno de los caros azulejos de mármol que componen la ducha. Resoplo e inclino la cabeza hacia atrás, recuperando unas pulsaciones por minuto normales, poco a poco.

“Bats, hoy estás muy burro”...Resuena en mi cabeza una y otra vez, haciendo sonrojarme avergonzado. ¿Qué le ha dado ahora a este enfermo mental?...¿Cómo lo voy a mirar mañana por la mañana?…No, Bruce, no. Mañana por la mañana, Batman se ocupará de él...No Bruce. Batman no necesita emociones...Batman no siente nada. Por nadie. No hay más. Cálmate. Me repito este mantra una y otra vez en mi cabeza, intentando relajarme en vano. Resoplo ampliamente y cierro la ducha, ya pasado el calentón. Cojo la toalla y me seco, para después volverme a vestir. Me dirijo a la cama y me tumbo, deseando que fuera algo puntual, por mi bien. Cierro los ojos y suspiro, intentando dormirme de nuevo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, me despierto a las seis y media, justo para desayunar, vestirme y bajar al psiquiátrico que he montado abajo. Me incorporo y me levanto, yendo a la cocina donde encuentro a Alfred leyendo el periódico y bebiendo té. Le sonrío y me siento en frente de él, mirando el desayuno que, por supuesto, ya me ha preparado. Él levanta la vista levemente del periódico y me analiza.

-Se le ve cansado, Señor Wayne. ¿Ha dormido mal? -Pregunta tranquilo, sin insinuar nada.

Carraspeo tontamente e intentando no sonrojarme niego con la cabeza. Intentando aparentar tranquilidad mientras unto mi tostada.

-Para nada, Alfred, es que estuve vigilando al Joker hasta muy tarde. Nada importante. -Termino, empezando a comer para evitar hablar. Alfred es una de las pocas personas que puede captar mis emociones, incluso escondiéndolas.

-Ya veo, Señor...¿Hizo algo precario pues? ¿Debo estar alerta?...Tenga cuidado, Señor Wayne. Nunca se sabe qué va a ser lo próximo que vaya a hacer ese sujeto. -Me avisa, con un deje confuso en sus palabras, para luego seguir leyendo el periódico en sus manos.

-Lo sé, Alfred...Lo sé. -Digo, rememorando los sucesos de ayer. Termino las tostadas y el té que me ha preparado Alfred y me levanto. -Voy a darle el desayuno, recuerda no bajar, por favor… -Este asiente y mira atento cómo como la bandeja del desayuno del Joker y me voy.

* * *

Ya vestido como el murciélago, bajo lentamente a la bat – cueva, rezando para que esté preparado y no tenga que interactuar mucho con él. Al llegar, lo veo sentado en el escritorio, vestido y claramente, recién duchado, cosa que me alegra por el panorama de ayer. Me sorprende gratamente, aunque no lo manifiesto, sigo en todo momento con mi expresión seria. Pulso una tecla de la celda y una pequeña repisa se abre a la altura del escritorio, en la cual dejo la bandeja y esta, automáticamente, se coloca de nuevo en su sitio. Lo que me ahorra entrar con la bandeja y dejar desprevenida la entrada. Lucius piensa en todo.

El Joker se ve claramente enfadado con esto.

-¡Eh eh eh! ¿Qué es esto? ¡Entra y come conmigo! ¡Vaya modales, Batman! -Dice, sin despegar la vista de mí. -Entra aquí y te juro que me portaré bien el siguiente turno. -Sonríe, intentando negociar conmigo. Con mi expresión seria, alzo la vista un instante, buscando paciencia y me cruzo de brazos, mirándolo de nuevo. -Oh...Batsy… -Dice, triste. -Has hecho mucha comida para mí sólo...Compartámoslo… -Sonríe divertido, alzando una tostada. Al ver mi impasibilidad resopla, gruñendo. -Eres un maleducado y un aburrido, que lo sepas. -Dice, metiéndose la tostada en la boca. Sonríe abriendo un poco más los ojos, como sorprendido. -¡Está muy bueno! ¡Más que la mierda de Arkham!...Una pena que me lo tenga que comer yo solo… -Sonríe mirándome.

Lo veo comer, sin expresar ninguna emoción en mi rostro. Él juguetea con la comida como si de un crío de cinco años se tratara pero no deja de mirarme en todo el rato. Cuando termina con la tostada coge el pequeño paquete de mermelada, el cual no ha untado y lo abre. Lo olisquea y se relame. -Melocotón… -Sonríe pícaramente y mete un dedo en ella, para después metérselo en la boca y lamerse el dedo mordiéndoselo de vez en cuando. Frunzo el ceño y bajo un poco la cabeza, ladeándola entre asqueado y confundido. -Está muy buena, Bats. Deberías probarla… -Dice, bajando su tono a medida que habla. Acercando el dedo con más mermelada al cristal, donde yo estoy.

Aprieto los dientes e intento calmarme, está haciendo esto para enfadarme, para que entre y le dé un puñetazo...“Estaría bien que bajara y me diera otra bofetada como la de antes”...No, no, para. Para de recordar lo que viste ayer. No va a salir nada bueno recordándolo. Apártalo. Piensa en otra cosa. No lo hagas. No ahora. No con él delante, analizándote. Alzo la vista hacia él, frunciendo el ceño. Ha hecho un recorrido de mermelada en el cristal, que coincide con mi silueta desde dentro. Sonríe y deja la pequeña tarrina vacía, para coger el té y bebérselo tranquilamente.

-No sabía que te gustaba el té...Yo te imaginaba desayunando huevos con bacon y un vasito de la mejor sangre de Gotham… -Se ríe en un tono muy alto y sigue bebiendo. -Vamos, Batsy...Estás muy callado. -Ladea la cabeza mirándome. -¿Es que has pasado mala noche? Porque yo he dormido como un angelito… -

¿A qué se refiere?...¿Es que sabe que lo vi anoche?...No digas tonterías, Bruce. ¿Cómo lo va a saber? Resoplo cansado y me levanto.

-¿Has terminado? -Digo, viendo la bandeja vacía sobre el escritorio, donde sigue sentado en la posición de loto. Él asiente y coloca la bandeja en la repisa, la cual gira. La recojo y la repisa vuelve a su estado inicial. -Bien. Pues hasta la hora de comer. -Finalizo, dirigiéndome para la salida.

-¡Eh, espera! ¿Me vas a dejar aquí sólo? ¿En la batcueva?...¿Solo? -Repite, entre incrédulo e indignado.

-...Sí. Hasta luego, Joker. -Contesto, conteniendo una sonrisa en mis labios. Veo como frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos.

Satisfecho con mi respuesta, subo a la planta de arriba y dejo la bandeja en la cocina. Miro el reloj, tengo una reunión en Empresas Wayne en media hora...Mierda. Me doy prisa para vestirme con el primer traje que veo, me peino deprisa y salgo pitando al trabajo.

* * *

Gracias al reloj inteligente, tengo las cámaras equipadas en él, lo que me permite vigilarlo todo el tiempo. Cuando llego a la oficina, saludo a algunos trabajadores, y me reúno con la junta. Hoy toca debatir el restablecimiento de Arkham. ¿Se renuevan las instalaciones por completo o simplemente se limpia el área?...Lo primero sería lo ideal. Arkham se está quedando obsoleta, los sistemas y estancias del centro casi no sostienen a los enfermos, lo que hace que estén continuamente sueltos. Además, pacientes como Killer Croc o Ivy, necesitan estancias especializadas. Las actuales a duras penas cumplen los requisitos. También, haría falta equipo especial para los guardas y médicos. Situaciones como las de ayer, no están previstas y pueden causar un caos; ya no solo a nivel de Arkham, sino a nivel de Gotham entera.

Por otro lado...El remodelamiento completo de Arkham, conllevaría trasladar a los enfermos a otros destinos por un tiempo. Tal vez, podríamos pedir ayuda a ciudades amigas como Metrópolis y Central City. Pero...Lo que está claro, es que yo me llevaría el más grande de los problemas. El Joker. Si está conmigo es porque Gordon no confía en nadie más. Solo en mí. Supongamos que se decide que Arkham sea remodelada completamente, que por las indagaciones de los demás integrantes de la junta, parece ser que va a salir eso. Si esto sucede, ¿cuánto tendría que estar con el Joker?...¿Semanas?...Aún peor, ¿meses?

Y en ese tiempo, ¿tengo la certeza de que no se va a correr la voz y su ejército de payasos no vendrá a rescatarlo? ¿Destruyendo la batcueva de paso?...No, no la tengo. Tengo que pedirle consejo a Lucius, él sabrá qué hacer…

-Bruce...Falta tu voto. -Regina, la actual presidenta de la junta, me habla, sacándome de mis pensamientos. -¿A favor para la reforma completa del centro psiquiátrico de Arkham?… -Vuelve a preguntar.

La miro y miro los demás, casi todos han votado que sí...¿Por qué no iba a votar Bruce Wayne que reformen un centro por y para su ciudad?...Suspiro flojito y levanto la mano.

-Bien, dieciséis contra cuatro. -Dice Regina, apuntándolo en un papel. -Por lo tanto, mañana mismo empezarán los trámites para reformar el psiquiátrico. Hablaré con el director sobre los fondos y la logística que este nuevo centro tendrá. -Me señala mientras habla y los demás asienten, levantándose de sus asientos y yendo cada uno a sus labores siguientes.

-Buena decisión, Bruce, esto nos hará ver muy bien frente a futuros inversores y los antiguos. A parte de que vamos a proporcionar a Gotham más seguridad. Mañana hablamos sobre los detalles. Hasta luego, director. -Regina me sonríe y asiente, alejándose después de mí.

Suspiro y miro el reloj, deslizo la pantalla varias veces y veo la celda del Joker. Está sentado en la silla del escritorio, con los brazos estirados en este último, mira atentamente por el cristal, justo donde estaba antes de irme. Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda, es inquietante. Su ojos, verde oliva, casi amarillo, tan fijos y casi sin pestañear, con el ceño fruncido…

Cómo sería el Joker sin ese pelo verde, la cara blanca y su uniforme del psiquiátrico claro...Casi parecía normal. Casi podría pasar por un transeúnte más...Ladeo la cabeza mirándolo y suspiro. ¿Por cuánto habrá pasado este hombre para llegar a ese extremo? ¿Cuántas vidas habrán sido arrebatas por sus manos? A mí, me arrebataron dos, las más importantes de mi vida. Tres, si contamos a Jason. Pero no me convertí en un asesino, me convertí en Batman. Soy un hombre de cuarenta años, que aunque tiene dinero para dar y tomar, prefiere perseguir criminales y llevarlos ante la justicia. ¿No estoy yo tan loco como él?...¿Tan...solo?

El Joker está solo. Solo en esa celda, solo en la celda de Arkham, solo en su vida diaria. Casi tan solo como yo...Sí, tiene a Harley, ¿pero de verdad creo que le importa lo más mínimo esa chica? ¿Cuántas veces su vida a pendido de un hilo, casi literalmente, y ha preferido salir huyendo de mí que salvarla?...Hasta yo me preocupo más por Harley que él.

¿Alguien como él se preocupará por algo? ¿Por alguien?...Nunca lo sabré. Nunca podré acceder a esa cabeza...A ese cerebro trastornado. El único puzzle sin resolver del detective de Gotham, la cabeza del Joker. ¿En qué piensa? ¿Cómo y por qué lo piensa? ¿Qué sinapsis mental ha tenido que hacer para llegar a hacer lo que hace?

Quiero respuestas. Quiero resolver este enigma. Quiero ayudarlo…Si lo sano, Gotham estará tan en paz. Habrá tanto silencio cuando lo sane. Y entonces caigo en la cuenta. ¿Puedo sanar a este hombre? ¿Se le puede seguir llamando hombre a pesar de los actos que, durante años, ha cometido? No lo sé...Lo único que sé, es que voy a pasarme con él una larga temporada. Y que más vale que le empiece a entender.

La única forma de hacerlo, va a ser acercándome a él, no hay otra manera. Va a ser el toma y daca más complejo de toda mi vida. Pero si muero en el intento, merecerá la pena. Porque la recompensa es tan grande, que vale jugársela. Ayudaré a tantas personas...Evitaré tantos crímenes; asesinatos, genocidios, robos...Todo por este simple y desquiciado hombre.

Levanto la vista del reloj y decido volverme para casa, tengo que comunicar mi situación a los demás. Empezando por la JLA. No quiero que ninguno se involucre, pero deben ser conscientes de la situación que va a estar a punto de acontecer en Gotham; y que vamos a necesitar sus ciudades para suplirla.

* * *

Media hora después, estoy sentado en la batcueva con el traje de Batman, en la pantalla, puedo ver a muchos de los integrantes de la liga. Se han reunido para hablar conmigo, y supongo que para tratar otros temas, dado que hoy teníamos reunión. Suspiro y miro detrás de mi, hacia la celda de aislamiento que contiene al Joker.

Pulso un botón, insonorizándola del ambiente; así no podrá escuchar nuestro debate. Los espejos han sido cambiado por unas ventanas unidireccionales, también, lo cual me permite verlo a él, pero él no puede ver el exterior. La reunión es totalmente privada, y no puede enterarse de ella. Él o sus compañeros criminales. Después de exponer mi problema calmadamente y exhaustivamente, veo cómo se callan pensativos. Algunos arrugan la cara y otros, como Diana, frunce el ceño mirándome.

-Te ayudaremos en lo que podamos, Batman, cuenta con nosotros y nuestras ciudades. Te aseguramos que no serán ningún problema aquí. -Asiente, sonriéndome amable. Yo asiento de vuelta, frunciendo el ceño.

-No sé, Batman...¿Crees que es seguro?… -Oigo a Barry quejarse, como siempre. -Es decir, bastante tengo yo con lo mío, tío...¿La poli de Gotham ha dado el visto bueno? -

-Lo harán en las próximas horas, la orden de reforma aún no ha sido enviada, lo acabamos de decidir. Pero os lo haré saber en cuanto pueda. Si ocurre algo solo tenéis que avisarme, estaré allí en un momento. Además, voy a informar a los robin para que estén atentos por si necesitáis ayuda. Ellos conocen perfectamente a los villanos de Gotham y estoy seguro de que podrán… -Alguien me corta, levantándose de su silla bruscamente y gritándome sobresaltado. Alzo la vista y veo a Superman hecho una furia apuntando a la pantalla.

-¡¿Qué demonios hace él ahí, Bruce?! ¡¿Te has vuelto loco?! ¡Sal, lárgate! ¡Ahora! -Antes de poder decir nada, veo a los demás superhéroes abrir los ojos como platos, asombrados de ver al Joker, en la batcueva. Gracias a dios, lo he aislado de esto. -¡¿Pero cómo se te ocurre, inconsciente?! Es como si invitamos a Brainiac a dormir aquí, en la Atalaya...Voy a llamar a Gordon y voy para allá. -Dice, negando con la cabeza.

-Ay dios, ay dios, ay dios… -Barry balbucea nervioso y veo cómo se mueve de un lado a otro de la sala, mirando al Joker mientras se muerde las uñas.

-Es él de verdad… -Hal se ríe y niega con la cabeza. -No sé quién está más loco, si él o tú por tenerlo ahí… -Se vuelve a reír.

-Clark. Para...Fue Gordon quien me lo encasquetó, es plenamente consciente de esto. Está seguro, no puede salir de ahí. Ni nos puede ver u oír ahora mismo...Estad tranquilos, sé lo que hago, no es la primera vez que estoy con él...Sé cómo es...¿Ahora entendéis hasta que extremo llega el problema de Arkham? Al Joker, claro, me lo seguiría quedando yo. El comisario dijo muy específicamente, que me lo confiaba solo a mí. Así que relajaos...Todos. -Recalco esto último, mirando a Clark fijamente.

-Creo que hablo por todos… -Diana se levanta, alzando un poco los brazos. -Cuando digo que Batman sabe perfectamente lo que hace...Sí, es el Joker. Un psicópata y un asesino, y está allí, justo a su lado. ¿Pero cuántas veces nos ha fallado Batman?...Creo que, si el comisario y él han accedido a esto, será por algo...Además, nos ha confiado un problema de su ciudad. ¿Cuándo ha hecho eso? Si lo ha hecho ahora, es que de verdad nos necesita… -Después de su discurso, Wonder Woman me mira y me sonríe. -Al igual que tú has confiado en nosotros, yo confiaré en ti. -Le sonrío levemente y veo como asiente, mirando a los demás integrantes de la sala. -Bien. Votos a favor para albergar a los súper villanos de Gotham durante un periodo en nuestras respectivas ciudades, y salvaguardar su seguridad. -Diana levanta la mano, y después de unos segundos, los demás también lo hacen. -Aprueba el traslado cuando puedas, Bruce, estamos todos de acuerdo.

-Gracias Diana...Y gracias a los demás. Os prometo que intentaré que esto no se alargue mucho, y me disculpo por adelantado por los posibles problemas que causen los criminales. Os devolveré el favor sin dudarlo, sólo tenéis que pedírmelo… -Digo, paseando los ojos por las caras de los demás, sonrientes. -Bien...Batman fuera. -Asiento y corto la conexión, volviendo a darle visibilidad y escucha a Joker.

-Pero bueno, ¡¿qué es esto?!… -Me giro y lo veo apretando los puños, de pie, mirándome con el ceño fruncido. -Esto no me lo habías contado...¡Eso es trampa!… -Sonríe divertido y acerca su cara al cristal cuando ve que me levanto de la silla del súper batordenador. -¿Con quién hablabas?...¿Con tu novia?...¿Con la gatita?...¿Con Gordon tal vez? -Intenta adivinar, cuando estoy justo frente a él, sonríe mirándome a los ojos.

-Frío frío… -Contesto sin muchas ganas. Aparto la vista y miro la celda. -Tienes la celda hecha un desastre...Recógela antes de que venga a traerte la comida…Que será en breve. -Asiento, con intención de irme para arriba.

-Vale...¡pero!… -Dice. Suspiro y giro la cabeza mirándolo. -Tienes que comer conmigo...Venga...Al menos ahí en frente… -Dice, posando su dedo en el cristal, señalando el suelo. -Come conmigo y recogeré mi gorrinera. -Sonríe. Pongo los ojos en blanco y le respondo con un silencio sepulcral. Me subo para arriba y veo dos bandejas de comida. Alfred ha hecho fajitas vegetarianas y de carne y unas patatas fritas para acompañar.

-Buenas tardes, Señor Wayne...¿Qué tal la reunión? -Me sonríe mientras recoge la cocina.

-Hemos decidido derrumbar Arkham y reformarlo por completo...Está en un estado deplorable en todos los sentidos...La JLA me va a ayudar con el traslado de enfermos mentales. -Asiento, cogiendo las bandejas.

-Ya veo...Bueno, esperemos que no pase nada...Confío en sus amigos. -Asiente. Que manía tiene Alfred de llamarlos “amigos”. No son amigos, son aliados...Bueno, tal vez Clark es mi amigo...Pero nunca se lo diré. -Oh, ¿no come aquí, Señor Wayne?...Esperaba que me contara qué tal va nuestro invitado… -Dice, sorprendido.

-No, Alfred...Voy a hacer un experimento...Deséame suerte. -Digo, sonriéndole de reojo. Alfred alza una ceja extrañado.

Bajo con las bandejas y dejo una en el suelo frente a la celda del Joker. Me acerco a esta misma y pulso el botón de la repisa del escritorio, dejando la bandeja, la cual vuelve a su sitio. Veo al Joker levantar la cabeza y mirarme atentamente. En cuanto ve que me siento frente a él y empiezo a comer, se le ilumina la cara y se sienta de nuevo en la mesa del escritorio, cogiendo una fajita feliz.

-¡¡No me esperaba esto, Bats!! ¡Estoy muy feliz, no, súper feliz! ¡Un millón de veces feliz!...¡Y esto vuelve a estar malditamente riquísimo! -Asiente enérgico mientras mastica y no aparta los ojos de mí. -¿Cocinas tú, Batsy?...Mh...Te imagino con delantal...Uf, te queda bien el delantal. Aunque te quedaría mejor si solo tuvieras el delantal. Y sonrieras… -

Debajo de la máscara, me arden las mejillas y casi se me atraganta un trozo de comida. Disimuladamente, doy un trago de agua y sigo comiendo, rezando para que no se haya dado cuenta.

-Mh...¿Alguna vez sonríes, Bats?...Conmigo no. No sé por qué, soy súper divertido… -Receloso coge otra fajita. -Esta es de carne picada...¡Con tomate!...Y las especias le dan un toque espectacular. Cuando me devuelvas a Arkham no voy a caber por la puerta de la celda. Me vas a tener que adoptar. -Dice divertido.

Alzo la vista y suspiro. ¿Es que no se va a callar nunca?...Mastico en silencio y dejo de oír lo que dice, mi cerebro se cansa de su retahíla de tonterías que salen por su boca y solo veo como esta sube y baja, hablando. Miro sus ojos y me doy cuenta de que no se parecen en nada a los que tenía antes, cuando lo he visto en el reloj, en la oficina. Ahora están vivos, brillan, deseosos de pasarlo bien. Hasta parece que está...feliz. No como siempre lo está, sino feliz de forma “normal”. No de forma psicópata como normalmente lo está. Feliz de forma sincera. De verdad.

Doy un último trago al vaso de agua que he traído conmigo y sopeso mis pensamientos. ¿Qué le hace estar así de sosegado? ¿Así de sincero? ¿O qué le hace descontrolarse por el contrario?...Estoy casi seguro de que si consigo descifrar esto, podré llegar hasta él. Y expulsar el maníaco para siempre.

Veo como se estira y soníe, bajando del escritorio. Dirijo mi vista a él, observando su próximo movimiento.

-Bueeeeno… -Me mira, ladeando la cabeza. -Tú has comido conmigo así que...Mierda. No pensaba que lo fueras a hacer… -Sonríe y se ríe durante unos segundos.

Después, para mi gran sorpresa, veo como empieza a recoger su celda. Hasta veo como se agacha, a cuatro patas y empieza a doblar la sábana que tenía hecha un remolino por el suelo. Me acerco a la celda, sin creer lo que ven mis ojos...¿Acaso estoy soñando? ¿Ha traído el Joker algo del gas de Crane de Arkham hasta aquí? Parpadeo varias veces y veo que hasta se ha puesto calcetines...No va descalzo por ahí. Alzo una ceja incrédulo y me dijo en cómo flexiona los gemelos y los cuádriceps. Está en tensión, lo está haciendo con ganas...Lo está haciendo todo lo mejor que puede.

Mis ojos suben hasta su culo. Lo tiene también en tensión y ese uniforme de Arkham, lo señaliza bien. Perfectamente delineado y duro. Me muerdo el labio, acordándome del incidente de anoche y cierro por un momento los ojos; auto culpándome de lo que estoy haciendo. ¿Pero qué leches estoy haciendo? Oigo como se mueve y abro los ojos al instante. Él se ha agachado aún más, está metiendo la mano y casi todo el brazo por debajo de la cómoda...¿Está buscando algo? Como está más agachado que antes, el culo se alza, como pidiéndome a gritos que lo siga mirando...Y lo que no es mirar. Suspiro y bajo la vista a su vientre y abdomen, que al bajársele un poco la camiseta, se ven levemente...Estás más en forma de lo que creía…

Arrugo la cara, porque lo he vuelto a hacer y me doy cuenta de que necesito airearme. ¿Cuánto hace que estoy solo?...¿Cuánto hace que no estoy con nadie?…¿Aquella vez que me encontré con Selina en aquel tejado y lo hicimos hasta que salió el sol?...Dios mío. Eso fue hace seis meses y medio...Hace casi siete meses que no tengo sexo con nadie. Sí, tal vez necesite salir. Evadirme. Bruce Wayne necesita salir. Decidido, hoy Bruce Wayne, va a salir de fiesta. Urgentemente. Ya le pediré a Dick o a Tim que vigilen Gotham...Tengo que parar esto.

Cojo mi bandeja y le doy rápido al botón que me devuelve la suya, salgo apresuradamente y lo oigo en la lejanía.

-...¡Adiós, Bats! -Miro de reojo hacia la cueva y frunzo el ceño, preocupado.

Espero que no se haya dado cuenta de nada...La forma tan descarada en la que he mirado el culo...Bueno, se lo he mirado. Creo que hasta me sé sus medidas con todo lo que lo he mirado. Es casi denunciable.

* * *

A las once de la noche, estoy en un pub de moda en Gotham, creo que hasta lo compré yo hace unos años...No me acuerdo. A veces compro cosas para salir con las propietarias y otras, por simples ganancias. Otras veces, los vendo baratos a pequeños empresarios para ayudar a la economía de Gotham.

Por suerte, voy a aguantar hasta tarde. Después de comer con el Joker, me fui directamente a mi cuarto y pude dormir unas cuantas horas; las suficientes para estar despierto y pro activo toda la noche, y parte de la madrugada.

Me he puesto un traje negro y una camisa blanca. La camisa la tengo ligeramente desabrochada, tengo que parecer deseable y si para eso tengo que enseñar carne...Se enseña. Estoy desesperado. Tengo que parar de mirarlo y tiene que dejar de excitarme tanto. Creo que me estoy volviendo loco...me está volviendo loco. Sí, eso es, lo está haciendo aposta…

Una chica joven, me saca de mis pensamientos, la miro. Me está mirando picaramente, sonriéndome. Es una mujer de unos treinta y pocos. Pelo corto rizado, rubia y con ojos miel oscuros, tiene una tez pálida y muy blanca. Es más baja que yo, le sacaré una cabeza aproximadamente y tiene un vestido rojo de cuero precioso y muy corto. Unos tacones de aguja negros, hacen juego con el lazo de su cabeza, del mismo color.

-Bruce millonario Wayne… -Se ríe coqueta. -¿Qué hace un tipo como tú en un sitio como este?...Y así de solito… -Apoya su mano en mi hombro y me sonríe.

-Multimillonario, Señorita… -Sonrío galantemente y asiento. -Bueno, estaba en mi mansión y he dicho...¿por qué no salgo a conocer a gente guapa?...Y te he encontrado a ti. -Sonrío más y acerco mi cara a ella. Veo como se sonroja y se ríe, nerviosa, supongo que se esperaba un “no” por mi parte. Hoy, no, amiga mía, hoy tengo que hacerlo.

-Uy, Señor Wayne, veo que la prensa tenía razón…Es un tigre. ¿Lo es así en todos lados? -Dice en broma, mirándome sonrojada.

-Sí, lo soy...¿Quieres comprobarlo? -Le pregunto al oído, echando un vistazo a uno de los reservados del pub. -Esto es mío...¿Quieres que nos divirtamos en uno de los reservados? Tendrás a Bruce Wayne para ti sola durante el tiempo que quieras… -Aparto mi cara de ella y veo como está roja de la vergüenza.

-Claro que quiero, te sigo, guapo… -Me dice, mordiéndose el labio.

Sonrío y la cojo de la mano. Aviso al encargado y este asiente, poniendo a dos guardas en la puerta. Me meto en el reservado con la chica y cierro la puerta. Oigo como se ríe, entre nerviosa y divertida. La miro y le sonrío, voy hasta ella y la cojo en brazos, sosteniéndola de los muslos, apoyándola en la pared.

El reservado consta de unos sofás circulares como una de las paredes, la de en frente de la puerta y una mesa circular en medio de estos. Está bien climatizado y con una luz tenue que dan juego a la situación.

Beso a la chica, casi desesperadamente y siento como ella gime flojito entre beso y besos. Después, ella baja las manos, buscando mi camisa. Cuando encuentra el primer botón, empieza a desabrocharlo, cosa que se le resiste por lo nerviosa que está. Noto como le tiemblan las manos y sonrío por ello. Me separo un momento para mirarla y veo lo sonrojada que está, tal vez estoy siendo demasiado brusco. Vuelvo a acercar mi boca, esta vez, besándole la mejilla más despacio, avanzando hasta su oreja.

Cuando estoy apunto de relajarme con la chica, una imagen me invade la mente. El culo del Joker. Su culo bien contorneado y sus palabras. “Estarías mejor sin el delantal”…Niego con la cabeza, intentando centrarme. Muerdo levemente el lóbulo de ella y oigo como gime, un poco sobresaltada.

Bajo mi boca hasta su cuello y huelo su perfume. Channel...Esta chica está bien asentada en Gotham. Puedo deducir eso por su vestimenta de diseño, su perfume y su maquillaje caro. Voy dando pequeños mordicos y lametones a la chica en el cuello, mientras oigo como intenta aguantarse los gemidos.

De nuevo, sin previo aviso, el Joker vuelve a mi mente. Su culo, su mano moviéndose sobre su miembro, su otra mano arañando el colchón, su espalda erguida...Su “hoy estás muy burro, Bats”...Joder, me estoy empalmando con esto, no con ella…

-Me vas a volver loca, Bruce… -La oigo hablar. Frunzo el ceño molesto, no, eso no es lo que quiero oír...No sigas hablando. Cierra la boca...Ni siquiera sé cómo se llama. -Sigue, por favor...Sigue… -Me suplica. No...No me supliques...Háblame mal...Dime que estoy muy burro. -Me vas a dejar marca, voy a tener que taparme mañana...Dios...Lo Bruce Wayne...Eres una máquina… -No...No. Cada vez la beso con menos ganas y, al notarlo, la chica empieza a besarme, invadiendo mi boca. Me besa delicadamente, como una princesa. Mientras, me acaricia las mejillas con cuidado.

Arrugo la cara y estoy así unos cuantos segundos…Toda la erección que tenía ya no está, ahora solo quiero salir corriendo, y olvidarme de ella. No quiero volver a verla. Nunca más.

-Para...Para he dicho… -Aparto la cara y ella vuelve a buscarme, acercando sus labios, no quiere parar. -Que pares he dicho, ¿es que estás sorda? -La miro, alejando mi cara. Soltándola de mi agarre, dejándola en el suelo...Ella me mira confundida y un poco asustada. Resoplo y miro al suelo, pasándome una mano por la cara… -Oye mira...Estoy pasando por un mal momento… -La miro de reojo y ella asiente lentamente, inmóvil.

Saco la billetera y firmo un cheque de unos cuantos ceros, los suficientes para comprar su silencio. Lo último que necesito es un chismorreo en la prensa de que Bruce Wayne deja colgado a una chica. Ella lo coge y al ver la enorme cantidad, abre los ojos sorprendida.

-Buenas noches...Señor Wayne...Encantada...Si me necesita, aquí tiene mi tarjeta. Un placer… -Me da una tarjeta con su número y nombre y veo como se va deprisa, sin mirar atrás.

Suspiro y me guardo la tarjeta, salgo del reservado y voy directamente a la barra. Pido un cóctel y el de la barra me lo sirve deprisa. Me lo bebo apenas de un sorbo...Necesito algo más fuerte. Pido al chico la botella de whisky esta vez, este, me la da sin oponer resistencia, junto a un vaso de chupito.

Sino es por el método A, probaré con el método B...Beber hasta que me olvide de todo. O al menos, de él.

Bebo y bebo, viendo como chupito a chupito, la botella de whisky va poco a poco vaciándose. Hasta que se queda seca, sin una gota. Suelto una cantidad ingente de billetes, que sé que es una barbaridad por la cara que pone el de la barra y me dirijo a mi coche, de vuelta a mi casa. Igual o peor que como vine.


	2. El día de después

**Capítulo 2**

_**El día de después** _

Llego hasta la puerta de la mansión Wayne y me bajo del Jaguar negro que me compré la semana pasada y que lo he usado un total de cinco veces; dos de ellas, conducía Alfred. Me bajo y cierro la puerta de un portazo. Avanzo como un zombie hasta la puerta y meto la llave con un poco de dificultad. Al entrar, no veo ni un alma. Son casi las dos de la mañana...Alfred debe estar durmiendo. Cierro la puerta lentamente y recorro el pasillo, dejando los zapatos en la entrada. Me dirijo a las escaleras y freno en seco. Volteo la cabeza y miro la entrada a la batcueva...¿estará durmiendo él también?...¿él duerme?...¿Y si se está masturbando de nuevo?…

Estoy algo de tiempo parado, mirando a la batcueva, he perdido la noción del tiempo, no puedo saber cuanto estuve ahí, mirando al vacío, pensando qué hacer. Sin llegar a pensar lúcidamente, por mi estado, mi pies empiezan a avanzar hasta la cueva. Cuando llego, me asomo con cuidado, puesto que no tengo el traje de Batman. Lo oigo dormitar y me asomo más, viéndolo dormir plácidamente. Alzo una ceja sin llegar a creérmelo y bajo sigilosamente, sin hacer ruido.

Estoy frente a la celda de contención y enciendo una luz tenue para no despertarlo...Observo como su pecho sube y baja compasadamente, despacio. Está totalmente dormido. Cierro los ojos y frunzo el ceño, llevándome una mano al paquete. Recuerdo las imágenes pasadas, me muerdo el labio y muevo la cabeza, mentalizándome, rumiando la decisión que estoy a punto de hacer. Y la hago.

Cojo una venda, sin pensar, y me quito los zapatos. Abro la celda y cierro con cuidado, me acerco a él y alzo una mano. Paro. Miro la puerta. Un rayo de excitación me hace sonreír, quitándome las pocas dudas que tenía. Me subo a la cama, poniendo una rodilla a cada lado suyo y le alzo la cabeza atándole la venda a la altura de los ojos, no puede ver nada. Solo me puede oír.

Noto cómo se revuelve levemente y alza un poco la espalda, rozando mi culo y mi pene.

-Oh...Ooooh… -Sé que está sonriendo por cómo habla. -Batsy...Batsy...Batsy...Eres un chico malo. Sé que eres tú...La pregunta es, ¿por qué has tardado tanto?...¡¿Por qué tantos malditos años?! -Antes de que siga hablando, le azoto y oigo como se le escapa un gemido. -Joder, Bats…Está bien...Entiendo. Pero vas a tener que darme más… -Mueve las caderas, rozándolas con las mías debajo de mi.

Me inclino y acerco mi boca a su nuca, besándolo y oliendo el gel que le dejé, el mismo que uso yo. Oliendo más intensamente, muerdo sin medir bien mi fuerza y oigo como vuelve a gemir. Noto como me busca con las manos y le cojo de las muñecas, inmovilizándoselas detrás de su espalda. Le doy la vuelta para tenerlo frente a frente y noto el bulto entre sus piernas, sonrío y muevo mis caderas, excitándolo.

-Hazlo ya...¡¿A qué esperas?! ¡Hazlo! -Vuelve a mover las manos y decido atárselas al cabecero de la cama con el trozo de venda que me sobró antes. -¡Eh! ¡Suéltame! Quiero tocarte...Quiero sentirte...Quiero comerte entero...Quiero recorrerme tu cuerpo con mi maldita lengua...Bats… -Me suplica, entre jadeos.

La idea me excita y acerco mi mano hasta su boca, con el pulgar, le separo los labios y los dientes y él me empieza a lamer el dedo y a mordérmelo, incitándome a seguir más profundo. Bajo mi cabeza hasta la suya y junto mi boca con la de él, invadiendo su boca con mi lengua, llegando todo lo profundo que puedo. Nuestras lenguas bailan a un son demencial, estoy extasiado, quiero más. Y lo quiero ya. Me separo, viendo como un hilillo de saliva conecta nuestras bocas y él se queja, demandando que vuelva.

Le rasgo la camiseta del psiquiátrico, el Bruce de mañana se encargará de buscar otra, no estoy para pensar fríamente ahora mismo.

-Vas en serio… -Se ríe excitado e intenta soltarse, intentado mover las manos y la piernas. Estoy yo a horcajadas sobre su pelvis, por lo que le resulta imposible.

Me inclino hasta su pecho, centrándome en un pezón. Con el dedo índice, toco la punta. Alzo la vista y veo como sonríe y se retuerce, soltando un gemido leve. Empiezo a mover el dedo en círculos y, de pronto, acerco mis labios, para después empezar a lamerlo y succionarlo mientras de vez en cuando, muerdo débilmente.

-Bats...Fóllame...Ya...Joder...Déjate de preliminares...Quiero que me folles...Y quiero que lo hagas ya. -Lo oigo decir entre jadeos. Sonrío, ignorándolo y con la otra mano, estimulo el otro pezón, notando que ya estaba duro como una piedra.

-Cállate la boca si no quieres que me vaya ahora mismo… -Hablo, por primera vez en todo este rato.

-Oooh… -Dice, sonriendo. -Dímelo otra vez. Dime que me calle. Que me odias. Que me quieres moler a palos...Dime que me quieres matar. Dime todas esas cosas que siempre me dices. -Me pide, casi demandando.

-No pienso decirte una mierda. -Muerdo más fuerte para que cierre la boca y gime sobresaltado.

Acalorado, por la situación y la cantidad de alcohol que llevo encima, me separo de él, para desabrocharme la chaqueta del traje y la camisa.

-¡Eh eh eh! ¡¿Dónde vas?! ¡Vuelve!...¡Vale vale vale, chúpame, sigue chupándome! ¡Me da igual! ¡Ni se te ocurra irte! ¡O te juro que lo lamentarás el resto de tu maldita vida! -Dice, agresivamente.

Frunzo el ceño y le cruzo la cara, gruñendo levemente. -No me voy...Estoy desvistiéndome...Y cierra la puta boca ya. -Le agarro de la mandíbula y lo vuelvo a besar. Darle ese golpe me ha excitado...Mucho. Lo beso con ansia, con ganas, demandante. Él sigue mi ritmo, acompañándome.

Separo mi boca de la suya y antes de separarme del todo, le muerdo el labio. Lo oigo jadear y mover las caderas, suplicando. Me incorporo, levantando mi culo de su pelvis y retrocedo un poco, bajando mis manos por su pecho, hasta llegar a su abdomen. Pongo las manos sobre su pantalón y lo bajo despacio, viendo como su pene sale ya erecto. Alzo la vista hacia él, está sudando y traga saliva, nervioso y excitado, mucho. Termino de quitarle los pantalones y me inclino, abriéndole las piernas.

Oigo como intenta mover sus manos, desesperado. Quiere moverse. Quiere tocarme. Acerco mi boca al interior del muslo, dando pequeños besos y mordiscos.

-No hagas eso...Para de torturarme...Quiero que me folles...Que me empotres contra esa pared de cristal...Hazlo ya… -Siento como le tiembla la voz y habla entre jadeos.

Muevo mi mano hasta su pene, apoyando el pulgar sobre su punta, que ya tiene líquido preseminal. Veo como da un respingo, sobre saltado y oigo como gime más agudo. Muevo muy lentamente el pulgar sobre su punta, viendo como se desespera y gime. No se aguanta ni un gemido, no retiene nada. No tiene vergüenza sobre esto, lo suelta todo sin pudor. De hecho, de vez en cuando, noto como dice groserías y todo, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Decido ir más allá y empezar a subir y a bajar mi mano por su pene, desde la punta hasta la base. Empiezo lento, pero poco después, acelero el ritmo sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, me acerco hasta él, dejando mi mano moviéndose. Él nota que me acerco y acerca sus labios a mí. Le empiezo a besar excitadamente y llega un momento en el que aparta su boca de mí, para poder gemir y coger aire.

Veo como, de pronto, gime más agudo y alto que antes y bajo la vista hasta su pene, viendo como se corre y tiembla todo su cuerpo por el orgasmo. Su respiración es rápida y tiene la cabeza echada hacia atrás, está hiperventilando. Y yo sé, en ese mismo instante, que es justo lo que necesitaba. Aparto mi mano de su pene y la acerco hasta su boca, él, casi al instante, empieza a lamer su propio semen, mordiéndome de vez en cuando los dedos.

Mientras que me lame la mano, y con el otro codo apoyado en la cama, le muerdo el lóbulo de la oreja y el cuello, degustándolo.

-Te adoro, Bats...Te necesito...No te vayas...Nunca. Seré tuyo...Locamente tuyo. Tan loco como solo yo puedo estar...Me tatuaría un murciélago en el culo por ti. -Dice, mientras me lame los dedos. -Dejaría a la tonta y odiosa de Harley por ti, eres mil veces mejor. ¿Qué digo? Un millón de veces mejor… -Abro los ojos sorprendido.

-...¿Abandonarías tu vida criminal y de caos por mí?… -Pregunto incrédulo, esperando un “no” por respuesta.

-¿Que si abandonaría una vida de ser el rey del mundo...por tener un maldito tigre murciélago en la cama?...¿Para mí solo?...¿Las veinticuatro horas del día?...¡Mataría por algo así!...Mataría por ti, Bats. Y...NO mataría por ti. Aunque suene irónico. Sería un muy buen trato. Daría mi vida por tenerte siempre entre mis putas piernas, Batsy. Créeme que lo haría. Los locos no mienten… -Dice, sonando muy seguro de sí mismo.

Sin saber qué decir, me quedo callado, meditando todo lo que ha dicho. No mataría por mi. Todo lo que tendría que hacer sería...Estar entre sus piernas...Y él en las mías. Tal vez pueda curarlo...Tal vez pueda salvar a Gotham...Tal vez pueda no morir solo.

Arrugo la cara y muevo la cabeza, ¿pero qué demonios estoy pensando? Es el Joker. Yo soy Batman. Soy Bruce Wayne, que es peor aún. Entre asustado por mis pensamientos y cansado por toda la acción, me incorporo y me levanto de la cama. Corto su agarre del cabecero, cojo mi ropa y salgo de la celda.

-¿Batman?… -Dice cuando nota que me voy. -¡Eh! ¡Hey! ¡¿Qué ha pasado?!...¡Quédate! Tengo que devolverte el favor… -Sonríe, sin quitarse la venda de los ojos. Quiere seguir con el juego.

-Levántate y recoge esto, cambia las sábanas y dúchate. Tienes un cambio de ropa en la cómoda. Y después duérmete. Es tarde. Mañana te traeré el desayuno...y...hablaremos de...Esto. -Explico, sin saber muy bien cómo llamarlo. Cierro la puerta de la celda y me dirijo hacia la salida.

-¡Eh?...No...¡No! ¡¡Bats!!...¡¡Murciélago!! -Oigo como grita, enfadado.

Salgo de la cueva y me dirijo a mi cuarto, rezando para no encontrarme con Alfred por el camino. ¿Qué demonios le digo si se entera?...Ni si quiera sé qué me voy a decir a mí mismo mañana por la mañana, cuando se me pase la borrachera...Suspiro y llego a mi habitación sin encontrármelo. Cierro la puerta detrás de mí y miro la gran pantalla de la pared. Pensando si encenderla para ver lo que hace el Joker o no. Niego con la cabeza cansado y me voy a la ducha. Mañana será otro día. He tenido suficiente Joker y locura por hoy. Demasiada.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, me despierto con un dolor de cabeza horrible. Frunzo el ceño por el dolor y miro el reloj, las diez de la mañana...Mierda, tengo que bajarle el desayuno al demente que tengo abajo. Cojo el móvil, saturado de llamadas y mensajes. Casi todos de la JLA, al parecer los presos y enfermos ya han llegado a sus respectivas ciudades...Vaya, sí que se han dado prisa los del GCPD y los de Arkham para llegar a un acuerdo. También tengo varios de Alfred. Mensajes que preguntan donde estoy y si me pasa algo...Ayer no me oyó no vio llegar, estará preocupado.

Ayer...Arrugo la cara cuando los recuerdos de ayer vienen a mi mente. ¿Qué se supone que hice?...¿Era consciente de lo que hacía?...¿Era consciente de que estaba chupándosela a mi mayor enemigo? ¿Al mayor enemigo que Gotham ha tenido?...Y lo más preocupante, ¿soy consciente de que...no estoy asqueado? ¿Soy consciente de que, aún a sabiendas de lo que he hecho, no me arrepiento? ¿Es eso lo que de verdad me preocupa?...¿Por qué NO me arrepiento?…¿Por qué estoy deseando repetir? Resoplo y me tapo la cara, demasiado conmocionado con mis sentimientos ahora mismo.

A saber qué está pensando él ahora mismo...Dios mío. Va a decírselo a todo el maldito mundo. Me voy a hundir. Me va a hundir. Ahora mismo me tiene cogido por el gaznate. Puede hacer lo que quiera conmigo...con tal de que no se chive. Me he sentenciado a mí mismo. He firmado mi suicidio mediático como Batman.

A ver...tranquilízate, Bruce. Vístete, baja a comer algo...Prepara su desayuno y baja con él...Hagamos como que lo de ayer no fue nada. Tal vez se piense que fue un sueño. Ya llevo tres horas de retraso...Piensa en alguna excusa creíble. No desenmascares tus sentimientos. Sé un folio en blanco para él...Asiento y ejecuto mi plan.

Cuando ya estoy con el traje de Batman, bajo con su bandeja y lo veo tumbado en la cama, vestido y duchado y con el ceño fruncido. Está enfadado.

-¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡Me muero de hambre! ¡¿Qué horas son estas de aparecer?! -Me gruñe y se va a la puerta, siguiendo mis pasos, impaciente. -Ya creía que me quedaba sin comer hoy…Encima de que te hago caso… -Veo como mueve el pie de arriba a abajo rápido, está muy enfadado.

-Aunque estés encerrado, Gotham sigue teniendo crimen en las calles...Acabo de llegar. Te aguantas. Y hacerme caso es lo que DEBES hacer sí o sí. -Le paso la bandeja y me cruzo de brazos, de pie delante suyo.

Veo cómo se sienta en la silla del escritorio y abre la bandeja, empezando a desayunar. Alzo una ceja sorprendido...es la primera vez que se sienta como las personas normales. En la silla y no en la mesa del escritorio directamente. Come en silencio y de vez en cuando alza la mirada, echándome un vistazo rápido. ¿Por qué está tan callado? Normalmente parece una metralleta hablando. Frunzo el ceño, esto no me gusta...Está demasiado...Normal.

-...¿Y qué criminal era el que estaba haciendo de las suyas? -Pregunta, intentando entablar conversación, no sé muy bien por qué…

-Eso es confidencial. No necesitas ese tipo de información. -Levanto la cabeza, en prepotencia.

-Oh, claro que la necesito...Tengo territorios, Bats. Algún día volveré a salir y tendré que recuperarlos de quien los tenga allí fuera ahora. -

-Sinceramente, no creo que vuelvas a salir...No mientras esté yo aquí. Encima de ti, constantemente vigilándote. -Digo tajante, casi entre dientes, molesto por el comentario.

Veo cómo sonríe ampliamente. Y alza la vista, mirándome fijamente, como estudiando mi próxima reacción.

-La verdad es que mientras estés encima de mí, no tengo ninguna razón para salir de aquí...Vamos, no hagas como que lo de ayer no pasó. Pasó. Y me encantó...Con todas las letras. -Se mete una tostada en la boca, masticándola. Ladea la cabeza y sonríe. -No sé si a ti te gustó...O qué piensas de lo que pasó… -Vuelve a mirarme. -Pero quiero que sepas que no pienso volver a compartirte con nadie, Batsy. -Clava el dedo en el cristal, apuntándome. -Eso de ahí, es mío. Y todo lo demás también…Me refiero a tu paquete, claro. -Sonríe y da un sorbo de leche.

Me mantengo serio toda la conversación, veo como me señala, a mi paquete más bien y arrugo la cara, conteniendo un sonrojo. Me muerdo el labio, callado. No parece que quiera ir gritándolo a los cuatro vientos. De hecho...Vuelvo a repetir sus palabras. “Mientras estés encima de mí, no tengo ninguna razón para salir de aquí”...Mientras que esté encima suyo, no volverá a sus tendencias criminales.

Frunzo el ceño y me acerco a su celda, quedando a unos milímetros del cristal. De perdidos al río...Aunque voy a ir con pies de plomo. Este terreno es muy peligroso.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a ser tuyo, payaso?...Esto te lo tienes que ganar. Sólo entonces tendrás “algo” de mí. Pero no pienso caer en tu red como hiciste con la doctora Quinzel. Sigue comportándote como una persona decente y yo te devolveré el favor...Ahora. Traicióname o intenta jugármela, y no me volverás a ver el pelo. ¿Entendido? -Digo serio, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-Cristalino como el agua… -Me dice, sonriéndome con un brillo vivaz en los ojos. -Harley es imbécil, no me entiende como lo haces tú...Al fin y al cabo, somos iguales, Batman. -Asiente y me separo del cristal. -...¿Por qué te fuiste ayer tan corriendo? Tal vez podamos reanudarlo. Alguien se quedó ayer sin su premio… -Me sonríe, refiriéndose a mí. ¿Acaso quiere satisfacerme también?...¿El Joker tiene empatía? ¿Se puede preocupar por alguien que no sea él mismo?

-No te confundas, Joker. Esto será un trato entre tú y yo...Y ya. Nadie más se enterará o sabrá de esto, porque, como ya te he dicho… -Quiero seguir con mi sermón, pero él me corta antes de acabar.

-No volveré a ver esas orejas puntiagudas, no soy Cocodrilo o Bane, Bats, lo sé. ¿Te crees que me interesa que se sepa esto?...Podrían utilizarte contra mí. No solo los criminales de Gotham son tus enemigos, también son los míos. Y créeme que los mataría sin dudarlo si llegan a utilizarte en mi contra. -Sonríe asintiendo, acabándose el zumo de naranja. Deja la bandeja en la repisa para que yo la recoja y se estira. -Podías darme algo de entretenimiento al menos, esta celda vuelve loco a cualquiera… -Se ríe como lo suele hacer. Ya estaba tardando en hacerlo… -No sé, una sopa de letras, un libro para colorear, no pido mucho. -

Al principio, me pareció una estupidez...pero, recapacitándolo, tiene razón. Se pasa veinticuatro horas encerrado aquí, y con la única persona con la que interactúa, soy yo. ¿Pero qué le puedo traer?...¿Con qué cosa no puede matar a alguien o escapar?

¿A quién quiero engañar?...Si quisiera escapar, ya lo habría hecho. Ya me habría intentado estrangular o matar alguna de las veces que entré a su celda...O ayer mientras me lo comía, casi literalmente. Inspiro fuertemente y asiento.

-Pensaré en algo…Aunque no te prometo gran cosa. -Asiento, él me sonríe y me sigue hasta que me acabo yendo de la cueva, subiendo a la mansión. Dejo la bandeja en la mesa y me quito la capucha. La tiro al sofá y me siento, cansado.

Cojo la tablet que había en la mesa de café del salón y la apoyo en ella, llamando a Lucius mediante el Facetime.

Veo como frente a mí aparece la cara y el torso de Lucius, la imagen está reproduciéndose desde la webcam de su ordenador. Me sonríe y cuelga el teléfono fijo por el que estaba hablando.

-Hola Bruce, ¿qué tal?...Me he enterado de lo de los presos y Arkham...Habéis hecho lo correcto, vamos a mejorar mucho la seguridad de Gotham. -Me dice sincero, sonriendo.

-Ya, lo sé, Lucius, gracias… -Asiento. -Oye, te acuerdas de la celda de contención que instalamos en la batcueva?...Bueno, resumiendo...Gordon me pidió que yo mismo cuidara del Joker en su traslado a otra estancia mientras hacían la reforma y… -Miro a Lucius, que abre mucho los ojos, temiéndose lo que voy a decir. -Sí...Lo tengo ahí abajo. -Levanto las manos, tranquilizándolo. -Se está portando bien. Tranquilo. Alfred y la JLA lo saben. Estamos seguros...Al fin y al cabo, es imposible que se escape de tu celda, tuvimos muchas cosas en cuenta. -

-Estás loco, Bruce...Terriblemente loco...Pero...si tú dices que está bien, me fiaré de ti… -Asiente despacio, sin estar muy seguro. -¿Para qué me has llamado?...Espero que no tenga que ir a arreglar algo de su celda...No pienso entrar ahí, lo siento. -Dice tajante, temiéndose lo peor.

-No, no, no te preocupes...Es solo que...Algo se nos había escapado. Él pasa allí todo el día encerrado, solo. La mente tiene que airearse con algo, Lucius. Tiene que entretenerse en algo o temo que se escape o se vuelva más demente...Necesito algo que lo divierta, pero que no sea letal o pueda usar para escapar...Me lo ha dicho hoy, y tiene razón. Además, contra más lo entretenga, menos pensará en formas de escapar o a saber qué. -Asiento.

Lucius me mira atento, entendiéndolo al instante. Asiente lentamente y frunce el ceño, colocándose el dedo índice y el pulgar en el mentón, pensativo.

-Sí, tienes razón… -Sonríe de repente, chasqueando sus dedos. -¿Qué te parecen juegos de mesa? Puedo hacer el tablero digital y las fichas de goma espuma u holográficas. Será una pantalla plana, sin bordes afilados o esquinas puntiagudas...Creo que hasta lo podemos sacar al mercado bajo la marca de Wayne Tech. -Sonríe más, mirándome.

Lucius es un genio, siempre lo he sabido. Asiento conforme.

-No sabes lo que te aprecio, Lucius...Sin ti, Empresas Wayne estaría perdida… -Le sonrío y Lucius baja la cabeza, rascándose la nuca, avergonzado por el cumplido. -Intenta tenerlo para mañana, por favor...Cuanto antes mejor. Deja lo demás, ponte a ello ahora mismo. Si ocurre algo, avísame. -

-A tus órdenes, Bruce… -Lucius asiente y sonríe. -Y, Bruce...Ten cuidado, por favor. -Dice, dejando de sonreír. Frunzo el ceño y asiento, entendiendo perfectamente que se refiere al Joker. Se despide de mí y cuelga.

* * *

A la hora de comer, me siento con ganas de hacer la comida yo mismo. Alfred no está, probablemente esté en el centro haciendo la compra, de vez en cuando se va. Muchas veces, a pasear simplemente y disfrutar por el centro de la ciudad.

La cocina no es mi fuerte, pero dado que soy un hombre de mundo, me atrevo a preparar algo italiano. Unos canelones veganos. Hago todo, desde la pasta hasta el relleno. Hasta me pongo un delantal.

Cuando termino, me quedan unos canelones de pasta de espinaca rellenos de soja texturizada y miso rojo. Huele que alimenta, y no es porque lo haya hecho yo. Orgulloso, pongo la bandeja en la mesa y oigo una voz detrás de mí.

-Vaya...¿Quién es usted y qué ha hecho con el Amo Bruce?… -Dice Alfred irónico. -Sea quien sea, quédese, por favor. -Sonríe y me apoya la mano en el hombro. -Me alegro de verlo tan bien...Cuando no llegó ayer me preocupé. ¿Fue todo bien? -Me pregunta, mientras coge dos platos y los deja en la mesa.

-Sí, todo bien. Necesitaba salir y estar un rato a solas...Tranquilo, todo fue bien. -Le sonrío y le sirvo una ración, al igual que a mí. Le pongo una copa y le sirvo vino tinto, igual que la que me sirvo yo después. -Espero que sea de tu gusto. -Digo sentándome, mirándolo, esperando que lo pruebe.

-Vaya vaya, vino y todo...¿qué celebramos? -Me sonríe y coge el tenedor. Veo cómo está apunto de probarlo cuando para y me mira, sonriendo entre cerrando los ojos. -...A usted le ha pasado algo, Señor. -Me dice apuntándome con el tenedor.

-No me ha pasado nada, Alfred...Solo que...Me apetecía cocinar. -Sonrío divertido, sabía que no iba a dejar el tema tan fácil.

-Mire...no sé qué le ha pasado, o quién...todavía. Pero mientras le haga feliz y usted esté bien con ello...Me alegro. Tome la decisión que tome voy a apoyarlo, Señor. -Mira hacia la batcueva y suspira. -Sea la que sea, incluso si me parece una locura. Ya lo sabe...¿verdad? -

-Sí, Alfred...lo sé. -Sonrío y bajo la vista, suspirando. El apoyo de Alfred significa mucho para mí. Ha sido como un padre. No sé qué haría sin él. Sin su apoyo y su comprensión. Siempre, no importa qué...pero...no me siento preparado para decirle lo que pasó ayer. No aún.

-Bueno, voy a probarlo. -Sonríe y veo como se mete un trozo a la boca. A medida que va masticando veo cómo sonríe cada vez más y asiente ladeando la cabeza. -...Muy bien, Señor Wayne...Está muy bueno, mis felicitaciones. -Me dice, haciendo una especie de reverencia con la cabeza. -Tal vez debería dejar que cocine usted todos los días a partir de ahora… -Se ríe levemente.

-Gracias, Alfred… -Arrugo la cara, no muy seguro con eso. -Ha sido un golpe de suerte, no creo que se repita… -Me río divertido y disfrutamos un largo rato de la comida, en silencio.

-...Bueno, Señor...¿Cómo va nuestro invitado? -Pregunta al fin. Sabía que tarde o temprano iba a salir.

-Bien. Va bien...He estado hablando con Lucius. Me ha dicho que se aburre ahí dentro. Vamos a fabricarle algo para que se despeje. Tal vez así abandone sus pensamientos oscuros. -Asiento, mirándolo de reojo.

-Es normal, Señor...Desde que llegó no ha salido de ahí. Debe ser, claustrofóbico como mínimo. Al menos interactúa con usted. De buenas maneras, me refiero. -Asiente.

-Sí, sí lo hace...Lo he estado vigilando por las cámaras. No hace nada extraño, y se toma su medicación regularmente. Me aseguro de que lo haga. Por ahora, todo va bien...Informé a la Liga de que los necesitábamos y accedieron a ayudarme. Los presos ya han sido trasladados a sus correspondientes ciudades, los van a tener vigilados. -

-Batman pidiendo ayuda… -Abre los ojos sorprendido y yo arrugo la cara. -Estoy muy orgulloso de usted, y espero que… -Mira alrededor, refiriéndose también a la comida. -todo este cambio, no sea puntual. Sino que se mantenga. Lo veo mejor, Señor...Más...vivo. Más feliz. -Me sonríe y alzo la vista hacia él, sonriendo también levemente.

-Lo estoy, Alfred...Gracias. -Él asiente en forma de de nada y yo me levanto, puesto que ya he terminado. -Voy a llevarle la comida. No tardaré. -Le informo, poniéndome la capucha de Batman.

-Le deseo suerte, Señor...Gracias por la comida. Yo me quedaré a recoger la mesa. -Asiente y se levanta de la mesa, empezando a recoger.

Sirvo la última ración que quedaba en la bandeja y lo acompaño con agua. Bajo a la batcueva y no lo veo en la celda, estará en el baño, supongo. Cuando llego a la celda, meto la bandeja y lo veo salir del baño. En cuanto me ve me sonríe y mira la bandeja, andando hasta el escritorio y sentándose. Se frota las manos y olisquea, hasta creo oír cómo le ruge el estómago.

-Huele que alimenta, Bats… -Coge la cuchara y empieza a comer. Abre mucho los ojos y me mira. -Tienes que hacerme de esto...SIEMPRE. -Casi me grita y empieza a comer más rápido, casi sin masticar. -No sé qué lleva, ni lo que es pero...está de muerte. -Asiente despacio. Cuando casi ha devorado todo el plato, levanta la vista y me mira, sonriendo. -Está casi tan bueno como tú, Bats… -De un sorbo se bebe el vaso de agua que le he puesto y deja la bandeja en su sitio para que yo la coja. -Dime...¿Me toca postre hoy?… -Se levanta y se sube al escritorio, apoyando las rodillas en él, pegándose al cristal.

Frunzo el ceño y me acerco, quedándome a milímetros de él, separándonos el cristal.

-¿Crees que mereces postre hoy?… -Alzo una ceja y me cruzo de brazos, escéptico. Aunque en realidad, estoy deseando entrar.

-Yo creo que sí...Me tomo las pastis, me ducho todos los días a mi pesar...Tengo mi celda limpia...Me merezco un premio, Batsy. Y lo sabes. Me merezco TU premio. -Clava el dedo índice en el cristal, señalando mi entrepierna. -Aunque sea el premio de consolación...Un beso tonto...Algún que otro mordisco… -Abre más la ojos, deseoso. Me sonrojo levemente bajo la capucha y frunzo el ceño.

-Cuidado con lo que haces Joker...Te pasas de la raya o me dañas a cualquier nivel, y te la vas a cargar de verdad, para siempre. -Él pone los ojos en blanco y asiente, dejando de sonreír. -En otro orden de cosas, he pedido algo para tu entretenimiento, espero que tengas en cuenta que me preocupo por ti. No solo con esto, tenerte aquí me cuesta tiempo que no estoy allí fuera, vigilando las calles...Y también te protejo, dado que, ahora mismo, estás bajo mi protección. Cualquier persona que intente sacarte o llevarte a algún lado, se las verá conmigo. Tenlo en cuenta. -Asiento y tecleo a Lucius por la CPU de mi guantelete derecho.

Quiero saber cómo va la tablet recreativa. Vuelvo a levantar la vista y lo veo sonreír tranquilo, se baja del escritorio y veo cómo va hasta se cama, levanta un poco las sábanas y coge algo. Abro los ojos con sorpresa y me acerco a la puerta. ¿Estaba escondiendo algo?…Lo sigo con la mirada y deja el objeto en la bandeja, la cual aún no había recogido. Se separa un poco y me mira, ladeando la cabeza, sonriendo levemente; para nada la sonrisa demente que suele tener.

Me pongo en posición de defensa y me acerco lentamente a la bandeja, pulso el botón que me la devuelve y veo lo que parece un palillo de plástico, hecho a partir de mangos de cucharas que he traído, está lo bastante afilado para suponer un arma. Un arma no muy eficiente, pero…Frunzo el ceño y lo miro.

-¿Has estado haciendo esto?… -Lo cojo y lo examino. Esto lleva horas y horas de trabajo minucioso, de paciencia y constancia. Y…y me lo ha devuelto. Su única arma y me la devuelve. Se encoge de hombros y sonríe más, como...feliz de verdad.

-Estás confiando en mi, Batsy...Tómalo como una muestra de que yo también confío en ti. -Asiente y lo veo sentarse, para después, tumbarse en la cama, mirando el techo.

Confundido hasta la médula y sin palabras, vuelvo a mirar el pincho casero y lo miro. Está tranquilo...Alzo una ceja y subo lentamente las escaleras, sintiendo su mirada en mi nuca.

Dejo la bandeja en la cocina y Alfred me mira sonriendo, pero deja de hacerlo cuando ve mi cara.

-Señor...¿Está bien? -Dice preocupado, acercándose a mí.

Lo miro y alzo el arma que ha hecho, examinándola mejor. Alfred abre los ojos sorprendido y un poco aterrado.

-Me lo ha devuelto. -Muevo los ojos hasta los suyos. -Me lo ha dado sin pegarle...sin sonsacarle nada. Porque sí. -Se lo doy y él lo coge con la punta de los dedos, arrugando la cara.

-Es...es...Bueno…No sé qué decir exactamente, Señor. -Suspira y deja el pincho en la encimera. -¿Cree que debería avisar a Gordon o...No sé...Buscar ayuda? Si no se la hubiera quitado yo no sé… -Paro a Alfred, frunciendo el ceño.

-No, Alfred, ese es el problema...NO se la he quitado. Me la ha dado. Él mismo… -Asiento despacio, todavía dándole vueltas.

-Sí, es inaudito, Señor...Creo que debería descansar, ¿no cree? -Me sonríe y me apoya una mano en el hombro. -Tal vez...esté curándolo, no sé muy bien cómo pero si está funcionando, espero que siga haciéndolo. -Asiente y lo miro de reojo.

Si él supiera lo que estoy haciendo...me mataría. Decido seguir el consejo de Alfred, y me voy al despacho de casa para resolver algunos cabos sueltos sobre la remodelación de Arkham.

* * *

Cuando casi he terminado, recibo una llamada. Miro el móvil y veo que es Diana. Alzo una ceja y lo cojo, poniendo el manos libres en el ordenador.

-Dime, Diana, ¿ocurre algo malo? -Frunzo el ceño, serio. Al otro lado, veo a Diana sujetando su móvil, enfocándose a la cara, parece que está en su apartamento. Viste un albornoz blanco y tiene el pelo húmedo, acaba de salir de la ducha...¿Era necesario llamarme ahora? ¿Así?

-¡Hola, Bruce! Creía que no me lo cogerías… -Se ríe un poco nerviosa, sonrojada. -Ni que harías video llamada… -

-La quito si quieres… -Estoy a punto de pulsar el botón para poner la llamada normal, cuando Diana me dice que no lo haga.

-¡No! No importa, tranquilo...Está bien...Tengo un albornoz y los pelos de loca pero está bien… -Se vuelve a reír y carraspea. -Quería decirte que los presos ya han llegado a Londres...Me han tocado Hiedra y un tal Sombrerero. -Asiente sonriendo.

-Mh...Ten cuidado con Hiedra, el otro es un fantasma...Con tal de que no escuches su reloj, todo irá bien. Te mandaré las fichas técnicas de cada uno, de todas formas. Para que sepas cómo enfrentarte a ellos en caso de que tengas que hacerlo. -Asiento frunciendo el ceño.

-Ah, gracias… -Sonríe amable. -Bueno...solo era para decirte eso...¿Qué tal vas tú? -

-Bien, gracias Diana. Lo llevo bien...Demasiado tranquilo para Gotham, nos hemos quedado casi sin criminales aquí…Es extraño. -Suspiro cansado y Diana se ríe.

-Pobre...Bueno, tómatelo como unas merecidas vacaciones. -Asiente y se pone seria. -Oye y...¿qué tal con...él? -Pregunta ladeando la cabeza.

-Bien, asombrosamente bien. Mañana a ver si tengo un hueco libre y me paso por la Atalaya para repartiros las fichas de los criminales asignados… -La miro y frunzo el ceño. -Me ha dado un arma que había hecho, Diana. No sabía que la tenía, ni me ha hecho falta quitársela a la fuerza… -

Diana me mira asombrada y frunce el ceño también.

-¿Estás seguro de esto, Bruce? Podemos trasladarlo a otro sitio, donde esté bien vigilado...Donde no corras peligro. Lo tienes debajo de la casa de Bruce Wayne...En la guarida de Batman. ¿Sabes la que se puede liar si llega a escapar? -Me dice preocupada. -Me pregunto si Clark estaba realmente exagerando… -

-Claro que lo sé, Diana. Cada segundo que pasa temo de que se haya escapado y haya matado a Alfred...Pero Gordon confía en mí. Yo lo conozco mejor que nadie. Soy el más indicado para contenerlo...Por ahora todo va bien, Diana...No te preocupes. -Asiento lentamente y ella parece calmarse un poco. -Gracias a vuestra ayuda, puedo permanecer más tiempo vigilándolo, y tiene cámaras que lo graban constantemente. -

-Claro, claro...Eres Batman, al fin y al cabo… -Sonríe y me mira. -Solo quiero que tengas cuidado, Bruce...Eres un muy buen amigo, como lo es Clark… -Se ríe y niega con la cabeza. -La diferencia es que Clark no está tan loco como para meter a Lex Luthor en su fortaleza de la soledad. -Sonrío levemente y bajo la vista. -Cuídate, Bruce...Tienes mucha gente que se preocupa por ti. -

-Gracias, Diana...Lo haré. -La miro y frunzo el ceño. -Eres una buena amiga, lo agradezco de verdad… -Ella se sonroja levemente, dado que no suelo decir esto. -Luego nos vemos, hasta mañana. -

-Buenas noches, Bruce, descansa. Te hace falta. -Sonríe y cuelga.

¿Buenas noches?…Miro el reloj del ordenador, mierda. Las doce y veintisiete de la noche...Ceno algo rápido, le doy de cenar y me voy a la cama.

* * *

Cuando termino de cenar, bajo con el traje y la bandeja a la cueva. Meto la bandeja y veo cómo el Joker se sienta y empieza a cenar sin apenas hablar. Lo miro por encima del hombro y entre cierro los ojos, me acerco al cristal y suspiro lentamente, con las manos detrás de mi espalda, recto.

Cena tranquilamente, sin decir nada, de vez en cuando levanta la vista levemente y bebe un trago de agua. Desearía tener los poderes de J’onn en estas ocasiones. ¿Qué estará pensando ahora mismo?...¿Estará maquinando algo?...¿O simplemente está disfrutando de su cena? Arrugo la cara molesto.

Se limpia los labios con la servilleta y me devuelve la bandeja, entrelaza sus dedos y me mira fijamente, como esperando algo. Alzo una ceja y cojo la bandeja, comprobando que se lo ha comido todo, junto con las pastillas. Lo miro de reojo y me separo del cristal, con la intención de subir las escaleras.

Dejo la bandeja en la encimera y arrugo la cara, eso ha sido raro...Miro las cámaras por el guantelete derecho y lo veo todavía sentado, inmóvil. Me encojo de hombros, al fin y al cabo es el Joker...Hace cosas raras.

Estoy a punto de irme a mi cuarto cuando oigo como empieza a gritar. Abro mucho los ojos y vuelvo a mirar por las cámaras, lo veo levantado, mirando hacia la salida, gritando para que vuelva. Mierda, va a despertar a Alfred. Y no está gritándome cosas bonitas precisamente.

Bajo deprisa y gruño en silencio. Cuando me ve frunce el ceño y se cruza de brazos.

-¡Teníamos un trato rata voladora! ¡No pienso irme a dormir sólo otra vez! -Me grita, agresivamente.

-Baja la voz, Joker...No te lo voy a volver a repetir. Es tarde. Vete a dormir y puede que mañana obtengas algo… -Digo, lo más calmado que puedo.

-¿Mañana?...¡Estás loco si piensas que voy a portarme bien sin recibir nada a cambio! ¡Ese era el trato! ¡¡Yo me porto bien y tú te portas bien conmigo!!...Entra aquí y me dormiré como un bebé… -Me sonríe, intentando negociar.

-He dicho que bajes la voz...Tranquilízate y mañana me volverás a ver...Como sigas gritando, juro que no vuelvo a pasar en una semana. Va en serio. -Digo lentamente, advirtiéndolo.

-No no, Bats, me toca a mí negociar. ENTRA o no me callo en toda la noche...Soy capaz de gritar y gritar hasta que se me desgarren las cuerdas vocales. -Se pega al cristal, entre cerrando los ojos. -Puedo pasarme la noche gritando...o puedes pasarte la noche haciéndome gritar a mí… -Sonríe y veo como baja su mano derecha, delineándose el pecho, bajando por su abdomen.

-Para. No voy a caer en tus juegos sucios. Te vas a callar si no quieres que entre y te deje inconsciente hasta mañana por la mañana. -Digo enfadándome, frunciendo el ceño.

Parece que no me escucha porque se introduce la mano dentro del pantalón y apoya la otra en el cristal. Suspira y me mira de lado, arrugando la cara. Maldita sea...deja de mirarme así…

-Cállame tú, Batman...Estás deseando hacerlo. -Sonríe y veo cómo empieza a mover su mano dentro del pantalón, mirándome lascivamente.

-Tienes tres segundos para parar. Si cuando acabe de contar no has parado, entraré y te callaré de verdad… -Le advierto. -3…2… -Él deja de mirarme y jadea, disfrutándolo. Gruño y camino hasta la puerta, abriéndola y cerrándola deprisa, entrando en la celda.

Le sujeto la muñeca que tenía apoyada en el cristal y le saco la otra del pantalón. Lo inmovilizo, sujetándoselas a su espalda y le empotro la cara en el cristal, viendo como apoya una mejilla en él. Hago más fuerza y lo oigo gemir. Mierda...Mierda...Esto no es bueno…

Noto cómo inconscientemente me he empalmado mientras lo sujetaba y frunzo el ceño gruñendo bajito, odiándome a mí mismo.

-Bats...no pasa nada...Estoy aquí solo...Estás aquí solo...Puede que incluso más solo que yo. ¡Pero ahora estoy contigo y tú lo estás conmigo!...Ibas a callarme, Batman...¿Es que ya no lo vas a hacer? Ni siquiera me estás sujetando con fuerza, si quisiera, me podría haber ido con un simple manotazo… -Me dice, con la cara pegada al cristal.

-¡Cállate! -Le vuelvo a empujar y oigo como gime de nuevo. Resoplo y gruño más fuerte. -A la mierda… -Digo, antes de perder mis papeles.

Le giro la cabeza y lo beso por detrás, demandando toda su boca, mordiéndolo todo lo que puedo. Siento como me besa también, con muchas ganas y gimiendo bajito de vez en cuando. Me separo y lo dejo respirar, tomándome un segundo para ver que está levemente sonrojado y respira despacio, cogiendo aire. Dirijo mi boca hasta su cuello y él tuerce la cabeza, dejándome más espacio. Le muerdo levemente y le suelto las manos. Con las manos libres, le levanto la camiseta y él se la quita, dándose la vuelta para verme mejor.

-Devórame, Batman...Hazme tuyo...Soy todo tuyo...Haz lo que quieras conmigo… -Me dice, mirándome con deseo.

Le cruzo la cara para que cierre la boca y le doy la vuelta, poniéndolo de espaldas a mí. Oigo que va a decir algo y le doy un azote, oyendo como gime más fuerte que las veces anteriores. Lo miro unos segundos, apoyando las manos en el cristal, inmóvil y le doy otro escuchando como vuelve a gemir.

-Te he pedido que te callaras, Joker...Y no lo has hecho…Estoy enfadado. Mucho. ¿Sabes las horas que son?… -Digo entre dientes.

-No, no lo sé...pero supongo que tarde… -Se ríe levemente y gira, la cabeza, mirándome. -Después de todo has entrado...Y yo no te veo tan enfadado, o eso o eres muy blandito. -Me incita y le vuelvo a dar, esta vez más fuerte. Oigo como grita, no sé si de dolor o de placer, pero extrañamente es música para mis oídos.

-¿Blando?… -Lo cojo del antebrazo y lo tiro a la cama sin miramientos, me pongo detrás de él y me empiezo a desabrochar el cinturón, lo suficientemente cabreado y harto de esto. Quiero terminar ya y que se duerma...Además, tengo una excitación y estoy tan empalmado que la desesperación se ha apoderado poco a poco de mí.

Le bajo los pantalones y le quito la ropa interior, tirándola a un lado. Le doy otro azote y le alzo las caderas, haciendo que se apoye en sus rodillas. Aún con todo, el muy miserable ladea su culo delante de mi cara lentamente, casi puedo ver la sonrisa en sus labios.

Gruño entre dientes y, con los pantalones bajados hasta las rodillas, apoyo una mano a su lado. La otra la dejo unos instantes en su muslo, poco a poco la guío hacia su miembro, agarrándolo con un poco de rudeza. Noto como gime sobresaltado y resopla, dejando de moverse. Subo y bajo mi mano por su miembro muy lentamente y pego mi erección a su muslo interno, dejando que la sienta.

-Desearás no haber hecho eso...La próxima vez que te diga que te calles, te callarás… -Le digo al oído, notando como un escalofrío le recorre todo el cuerpo. Lo penetro de golpe, sin previo aviso, no se lo merece.

Él grita agudamente y veo cómo se agarra a la cama, perdiendo el equilibrio durante un instante. Empiezo a meter y sacar mi miembro dentro de él y oigo cómo emite quejidos que no sé muy bien si son de dolor o de placer. Mientras, muevo mi mano en su pene y de vez en cuando, paso el pulgar por su punta, notando líquido pre seminal, que me sirve para lubricarlo.

A medida que nuestro vaivén va a más, me yergo y apoyo mis manos en sus caderas, acrecentando el ritmo. Lo veo hundir las uñas en las sábanas y gemir más profundamente, esta vez, sin lugar a dudas que es de placer.

Cuando nota que he dejado su miembro, veo que quiere masturbarse él mismo, acercándose una de sus manos. Le pego un azote y gime, echando la vista hacia atrás, mirándome con el ceño fruncido todo lo que buenamente puede, dado que la mayor parte del tiempo, hace expresiones de placer con la cara.

-Estate quieto...Aquí mando yo. Te jodes. -Le digo, entre gruñidos para tapar mis propios gemidos.

Vuelve a apoyar la mano en el colchón para ganar estabilidad y baja la cabeza, centrándose en simplemente sentir, a sabiendas de que no hay nada que pueda hacer.

Empiezo a notar cómo las paredes de su ano se van haciendo cada vez más pequeñas y sé que estoy cerca del orgasmo. Aumento el ritmo drásticamente y lo veo agarrarse más fuerte a la cama, sujetándose. Un rayo me recorre la columna y sé que he llegado al fin, cómo hace mucho que no llegaba. Tanto que ni recordaba que se sentía tan malditamente bien.

Gruño guturalmente de una forma que hasta a mí me impresiona y me corro en su interior, sintiendo como varias gotas bajan por sus muslos y piernas, hasta formar una pequeña mancha en el colchón. Segundos después, oigo como grita y le empiezan a temblar las rodillas, doblando los brazos y gimiendo durante varios largos segundos. Salgo de él y me apoyo en la pared de cristal que hay al lado de la cama, sentándome y estirando las piernas.

Lo miro entre cerrando los ojos mientras recobro la respiración normal y veo cómo hace el intento de levantarse, pero se vuelve a dejar caer, respirando lentamente. Tal vez me he pasado...Veo cómo de rojo tiene el culo y doy gracias a que no pueda leer de quién son las huellas dactilares que le he dejado marcadas.

Mi lado humano, el que se arrepiente, le pone una mano sobre la espalda y lo acaricia lentamente. Un malestar me recorre el estómago, ¿seré la primera persona que alguna vez lo haya tocado así?...¿Como lo estoy haciendo ahora mismo?

Al poco rato consigue levantarse y girarse, tumbándose a mi lado. Me pongo en posición de defensa y apoya sus labios en mi mejilla, besándome débilmente. Sin siquiera mirarme, me levanta el brazo y me empieza a besar el pecho lentamente...Tengo la sensación de que...está...¿dándome las gracias? Sigo con la capucha puesta, pero todo lo demás, me lo he quitado en el proceso. Tenía un calor infernal encima, y puestos a desnudarme de cintura para abajo...De perdidos al río.

Con cuidado, apoyo una mano en su cabeza y lo acaricio lentamente. Si no fuera quien sé quien es, diría que está siendo cariñoso conmigo. Apoya la cabeza en mi pecho y noto como sale el aire caliente de su nariz, está respirando tranquilo, casi disfrutando estando así.

-Hueles igual que yo…No sabía que este era tu gel también. -Dice al fin, rompiendo el silencio.

-¿Qué más da?...Es un gel. -Contesto, sin darle importancia.

-No da igual. Es TU gel. Tú hueles a esto… -Alza la vista y me sonríe, volviéndola a bajar. Frunzo el ceño y arrugo la cara, ¿qué significa eso…? -Cada vez que me sienta solo, me basta con oler esto, y me acordaré de ti. Será como si estuvieras aquí. Conmigo. -Me dice asintiendo.

Se me encoge el estómago y no sé por qué, me siento...Me siento raro. Como si le debiera algo a este hombre...Como si...si yo me sintiera igual. ¿Acaso me quiere? ¿Acaso de verdad me quiere? En el sentido de amor y no de posesión...aunque creo que también hay de eso último. Vuelvo a prestarle atención cuando mueve su mano hacia mí y le agarro fuerte de la muñeca, rápido, en alerta siempre.

Me mira durante unos segundos y aflojo mi agarre, confiando en lo que sus ojos me cuentan. Me mira tranquilo, sin tensión en la mirada. Finalmente, su mano llega a su destino y la apoya en mi abdomen. Aparto las manos y veo como delinea cada una de mis cicatrices, aquellas que me adornan el torso, incluido el abdomen y así, casi todo el cuerpo. Desliza sus dedos, siguiendo cada una de ellas y arrugo la cara, puesto que me hace cosquillas.

-...Lo siento… -Suelta, en voz baja.

-¿Qué has dicho? -Pregunto, sin llegar a creérmelo.

-Que lo siento… -Dice alzando la voz. -Sé que algunas de estas...las he hecho yo. Lo sé. Lo recuerdo… -Asiente y suspira.

Abriendo los ojos sorprendido, lo miro, viendo como apoya su mano en mi estómago, dejándola quieta al final. ¿Se ha disculpado?...¿Es consciente de que lo ha hecho? Es decir, ¿de verdad siente lo que ha hecho?

Me paro un momento, pensando dónde y cómo estoy. Estoy tumbado en una cama, en una celda para ser más exactos. Con el Joker encima, desnudos los dos. Él está acariciándome, casi encima mío, y yo, estoy debajo de él, desprevenido. Miro la puerta desde donde estoy y lo miro. Ahora mismo, puede fácilmente coger la silla y estrellármela en la cabeza, salir corriendo y desatar un caos. En la batcueva y en Gotham, lo cual acabaría con Batman y con su dignidad, para siempre.

Y en lugar de eso, está aquí, sin hacer nada. Sin escapar, sin llamar a nadie a que venga a por él...Nada. Simplemente está aquí. Conmigo. Tranquilo...hasta disfrutando diría. Me atrevo a preguntar, sin pensar siquiera en lo que digo.

-¿En qué piensas…? -Pregunto, sin tener ni idea de la respuesta que voy a obtener.

-¿En qué pienso?...Pienso en muchas cosas. Pero...¿ahora mismo? -Se ríe levemente. -Pienso en cuánto durará esto...en cuándo te irás...en lo solo que volveré a estar cuando deje de estar aquí...En que cuando me vaya, volveremos a ser Batman y el Joker. Tú me querrás partir la cara, literalmente; y yo me escaparé de Arkham una y otra vez, para volver a tener tu atención… -Suspira. -Tu atención es un puñetazo certero que me dejará inconsciente en cuanto me lo des, pero esos pocos segundos que te tengo delante...Merecen la pena, porque me haces caso, solo a mí. Y solo por eso, merece la pena. -Levanta la vista, sonriendo. -En eso pienso, Bats. ¡Te toca! ¿En qué piensas tú? -

Medito sus palabras, y entonces me doy cuenta...Este hombre está solo. Casi tanto como yo...Cuando me siento solo, salgo a las calles a encerrar a tipos como él, y se me pasa, durante un tiempo. Cuando él está solo, sale a las calles a matar a tipos como yo, y se le pasa, durante mucho menos tiempo. Yo tengo a Alfred, a la JLA, a los chicos, a Bárbara…

Él tiene una novia psicópata, que lo quiere con toda su alma, sin preguntarse ni siquiera el por qué. Cuando él vuelve de estar matando a gente, por estar solo; yo lo encierro en Arkham, donde vuelve a estar solo. Sin darme cuenta, yo retroalimento a la bestia que se alimenta de tristeza y soledad que duerme dentro de él.

Lleva unos días conmigo, unos días sin estar solo. La bestia no tiene qué comer, por lo que yace dormida, a la espera de volver a estar solo, consigo mismo. En estos días, no ha tenido instintos asesinos, no ha querido matarme e incluso me ha devuelto el punzón de plástico que ha estado haciendo. Estoy matando a la bestia y, sin saberlo, estoy sacando a flote al hombre que hay en él.

Lo miro triste durante todo este rato, sin decir nada, bajo la vista y suspiro. ¿Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes en todos estos años?...Me echo la culpa, dado que la tengo y suspiro. Batman no ha podido darse cuenta porque en cuanto lo veía, iba a por él con los puños por delante...Batman nunca habla, Batman nunca dialoga con los criminales. Y estos, a su vez, saben que Batman nunca hablará con ellos, por lo que ni lo intentan.

-Bats… -Alza una ceja y me mira confundido. -¿Bats…? -Alzo la vista hacia él y sonríe. -¿Estás bien, amigo? ¿Te hago el boca a boca? Sé hacerlo fenomenal… -Me dice sonriendo.

-¿Ah sí?… -Me acerco a él y abre los ojos sorprendido, alejándose por el repentino acercamiento, se termina tumbando boca arriba, mirándome de cerca. Estoy con una rodilla a cada lado de él, paseando mis ojos por su cara.

-¿B...Bats?… -Pregunta, sin saber qué hacer. Creo que es la primera vez que lo veo así...Sonrío divertido y veo como se pone blanco. -Oh no...¿por qué sonríes? -Arruga la cara, con miedo.

-Por nada. -Le agarro de la barbilla y lo beso intensamente, creo que le voy cogiendo el tranquillo a esto. -Duérmete o volveré a bajar… -Señalo una cámara con la mirada y veo como la mira también, asintiendo levemente. -Hasta mañana. -Le suelto y me levanto, poniéndome de nuevo el traje.

Le echo un último vistazo, está mirándome asombrado, inmóvil. Vuelvo a sonreír y salgo de la celda, cerrando después de mí. Me voy mientras lo miro y termino de subir las escaleras.

Cuando estoy fuera de su vista, estiro los brazos y resoplo hondamente. Llego a mi cuarto y me quito la armadura, cansado de tenerla puesta. Voy a darme una buena ducha de agua fría y a dormir...Mañana tengo que aparentar que sigo siendo el murciélago sin sentimientos delante de toda la liga. Por suerte J’onn ve inmoral leer las mentes ajenas y Clark no hará muchas preguntas si se mete en terreno escabroso. Me ocuparé de frenarlo si se diera el caso.

Después de darme una ducha y ponerme el pijama, caigo rendido en la cama, agotado de todo el día. Miro el reloj y gruño bajito...Es muy tarde...Será mejor que me duerma ya. Me doy la vuelta y cierro los ojos, notando como el sueño se apodera rápidamente de mí.

* * *

Son las diez de la mañana. Estoy en la Atalaya, en la sala principal de reunión, a punto de empezar la reunión extraordinaria. Le dejé el desayuno temprano, muy temprano, salí rápido a hacer una ronda matutina por Gotham y volví a la cueva antes de que despertara para venir aquí. Llevo sentado en mi silla unas horas, meditando todo lo que pasó ayer, y recogiendo los informes pertinentes que tengo que repartir a continuación a los miembros de la Liga.

Están callados, mirándome, expectantes. Sé que Clark y Diana se preocupan por mí, llevo varios días sin dar señales de vida y Batman casi no sale a la calle. Pero sigo siendo el mismo Batman, y no puedo dejar que ni Superman ni Wonder Woman se entrometan en los asuntos del murciélago.

-Bien, da comienzo la reunión de asignación de reclusos de Arkham. Batman, puedes proceder. -Asiente J’onn, mirándome sonriendo.

-Gracias, J’onn. Bien. Empezaré por Metrópolis. Superman. Se te ha asignado el Pingüino. Ya te he mandado sus informes y fichas. Es un empresario sin escrúpulos, píllalo por sorpresa y será todo tuyo. Suele coger contactos de tocayos suyos, yo que tú tendría vigilado a Lex Luthor ahora más que nunca. -Le digo. Él asiente, leyendo por encima los informes que le he enviado.

-Lo haré, Batman. Gracias. Lo mantendré vigilado. -Me asegura.

-Bien. Siguiente, Central City. Flash, te has quedado con Dos caras, ya tienes su informe en tu correo. -Asiento mirándolo. Cada vez que nombro a algún villano, su imagen aparece en la pantalla, junto a su última ficha policial. -Era uno de los fiscales más grandes de Gotham, debido a un accidente, perdió la cabeza y la mitad de su cuerpo. Quítale la moneda que tenga en la mano y podrás hacerte con él. Harvey es especialista en mover hilos, dado que conoce los entresijos de la ley, vigiladlo de cerca. -Flash suspira y asiente, no muy convencido.

-Después tenemos a Coast City. Hal, se te ha asignado Riddler. Ya tienes el informe en tu poder. Ed Nygma, Enigma, como se hace llamar; es un fanático de los acertijos. Si alguna vez se escapa, busca a alguien inteligente que sepa descifrar enigmas o llámame a mí. -Digo, mirando la ficha.

-...¿Cómo que “llámame”? ¿Es que yo no voy a ser lo suficientemente inteligente para resolverlos? -Me pregunta Hal enfadado. Alzo una ceja y lo miro en silencio durante unos instantes, bajo la vista y paso a la siguiente ciudad. -¡Oye! -Me grita, claramente molesto, se cruza de brazos y lo oigo gruñir. Flash lo mira y se ríe señalándolo. A veces pienso que trabajo con críos.

-Londres. Wonder Woman, tendrás a Hiedra Venenosa y el Sombrerero. Dado que era doctora y tiene una conexión con las plantas, Hiedra utiliza sus habilidades para envenenar e hipnotizar a sus enemigos. Tengo antídotos contra sus venenos, si alguna vez escapa, no dudes en pedírmelos. Respecto al Sombrerero...No le dejéis nunca un reloj o algo que siga un ritmo pactado. -Diana asiente y me sonríe.

-Descuida, gracias Batman. -Asiento y paso a la siguiente.

-El último...Fawcett City. Shazam. Tendrás a Killer Croc. Uno de los más potenciales villanos que alojaba Arkham...No sé por qué se te ha asignado a ti, pero quiero que tengas mucho cuidado… -Le digo, mirándolo fijamente. -Cocodrilo come personas, literalmente. Así que quiero que os andeis con ojo. ¿Me has entendido? -Billy me mira callado, congelado. Asiente rápido y mira la ficha, tragando saliva. -Si te ataca, lánzale uno de tus rayos bien cargados, lo detendrá por unos pocos instantes. -

-De acuerdo, Batman… -Se ríe nervioso. -Podré con él, no te preocupes...Es solo un cocodrilo ¿no?… -Vuelve a tragar saliva y veo cómo le baja una gota de sudor por la frente.

-Eso es todo...Como ya he dicho, tenéis los informes pertinentes a cada uno. En caso de duda, escape o emergencia no dudéis en llamarme. Llevo años combatiendo contra ellos, sé exactamente cómo piensan… -Paseo mi mirada por los demás, tranquilizándolos y ofreciéndoles mi ayuda en caso de que llegue a ser necesario.

-Estos estarán bien...J’onn, pasa al segundo punto del día. -Superman me mira serio y mira de reojo a J’onn, que no está seguro si hablar. Alzo una ceja y miro al detective marciano.

-Bien...Segundo punto del día...Esto hace referencia a si Joker está bien o no en la batcueva. -Carraspea y alza la vista levemente hacia mí.

-Protesto. -Doy un manotazo sobre la mesa, gruñendo levemente. -Esto no concierne a la liga. -

-Protesta lo que quieras, la batcueva conecta directamente con la Atalaya, donde todos los héroes de este planeta se reúnen. Así que sí, Batman, nos concierne. -Clark me mira desafiante y yo frunzo el ceño, fulminándolo con la mirada. -El Joker es un criminal demencial, posiblemente el más demencial de todos los presos trasladados. Y lo tienes tú, debajo de tu maldita mansión. -

-Sí, Superman, lo tengo yo. Porque el comisario Gordon me pidió solo a mí que lo salvaguardara. No voy a consentir que se ponga en duda mi rendimiento y mi confianza. -Gruño, avisándolo de que no siga por ese camino.

-Yo creo que podemos hablarlo tranquilamente… -J’onn alza las manos, calmando los aires que se han empezado a cargar.

Alzo mi guantelete derecho y tecleo un par de veces. A los pocos segundos, las cámaras de la celda se proyectan en la gran pantalla de la sala, permitiendo que todos vean al Joker. Este, está desayunando tranquilamente, parece que está jugando y habla sólo mientras come, pero ni está nervioso, ni está diciendo cosas que no debe...Ni está intentando escapar.

Bajo la vista a los demás, quien miran la pantalla con los ojos muy abiertos. Flash se ríe con cada tontería que sale por la boca del payaso enjaulado y Shazam abre la boca asombrado.

-Lleva en ese estado todo este tiempo. Nunca ha intentado escapar, y cada vez que le dejo comida y pastillas, me devuelve la bandeja vacía. -Me cruzo de brazos, frunciendo el ceño. Aún molesto por la osadía de Clark. -Así que sí, podeis confiar en mí. Ese hombre no se va a escapar mientras yo siga vivo, os lo puedo asegurar. -Desconecto las cámaras, no vaya a ser que suelte algo que no deba sobre lo que ocurrió anoche.

-Yo...creo que estaba tranquilo. Nunca lo había visto así. Estás haciendo un buen trabajo, Batman. -J’onn me sonríe y yo asiento. -Bueno, yo creo que podemos confiar en su buen hacer. Es decir...todos hemos visto como estaba. -Los demás asienten, satisfechos.

Todos menos Clark, quien se cruza de brazos y resopla, gruñendo.

-Yo sigo sin fiarme, Batman...Te estás poniendo en riesgo. Demasiado para ti. No tienes por qué hacerlo. -Me dice, sin dirigirme la mirada.

-Y tú no tienes por qué decirme qué hacer, Superman...Pero lo haces. -Él me mira molesto por mi cortante respuesta y yo alzo una ceja, retándolo.

-Bien. Si no hay más que decir… -J’onn hace una pausa larga, mirándonos. -Damos por terminada la reunión de hoy. Gracias a todos por asistir y...Nos vemos luego. -Se despide de nosotros.

Resoplo, harto de Clark y de su sobreprotección. ¿Será así también con Lois?...Hm, pobre Lane. Lo que tiene que aguantar...Me dirijo cuanto antes al teletransportador de la batcueva, deseando salir de allí y llegar a casa.


	3. Tic tac toe

**Capítulo 3**

_**Tic tac toe** _

Han pasado ya cuatro semanas desde que el Joker está en la batcueva. En estas semanas, lo he conocido más que en los último diez años. Tengo una imagen totalmente distinta de él. Casi hasta me parece...normal. Un hombre más. Lo miro fijamente con los brazos cruzados mientras él come de la bandeja de la cena que le he puesto. Suspiro. A mi pesar, nuestros encuentros se han hecho cada vez más frecuentes. Lo cual...me gusta. Sí, me gusta, y por eso mismo me siento fatal. Ya no solo porque es el maldito Joker, sino porque yo soy Batman. Y Batman tiene moral y una ética intachable. Pero también soy Bruce Wayne...un hombre que está muy solo. Casi tanto como lo está él. Aunque no lo quiera admitir, tengo deseos y necesidades específicas que hace mucho, nadie me suplía. Y...creo que inconscientemente, este hombre me las está saciando.

Ya le di la tableta recreativa y casi siempre que vengo está jugando con ella, se le ve mucho más calmado y con la mente más despejada. Lo cual me alegra, porque ha dejado de tener tantas reacciones espontáneas.

-Tal vez esta noche me quede y...Podamos hablar. -Le digo.

Sí, hablar, desde hace algunos días, me quedo con él y simplemente hablamos. Charlamos sobre lo que piensa o lo que he hecho en ese día. Sé que estoy dando detalles de mi patrulla como Batman o sobre lo que como y hago, pero también estoy recogiendo información de esa mente enigmática. Gracias a eso, sé cuatro veces más que simplemente pegándole puñetazos en la cara hasta que pierda el conocimiento. Cada vez me arrepiento más de haberme comportado así.

A partir de conocerlo más, cada vez que salgo a detener a algún villano, intento dialogar con él todo lo que sea posible. Al principio me miran asustado, puesto que nunca he intentado hablar con ellos, pero...Algunas veces me llegan a entender y se entregan a la justicia sin resistencia alguna. No todos, claro, y no siempre...Pero todo lo que sea ahorrar en curas posteriores y dialogar, ayudará a nuestro sistema y sociedad a avanzar.

-¡Sería genial, Batman! ¡Estoy deseándolo! ¡Todavía te tengo que ganar a las tres en raya! -Me mira y me sonríe entusiasmado.

-Sigue soñando, Joker… -Sonrío levemente y, de pronto, suena una alarma procedente del batordenador.

Frunzo el ceño y miro hacia él, acercándome. Pulso la pantalla y veo cómo un helicóptero graba desde lo alto la fábrica de Ace Chemicals.

-¡Oh, ¿ahora qué?! -Oigo al Joker gruñir detrás de mí, enfadado porque sabe que se han acabado los planes para esta noche.

-Mierda… -Digo al mirar la pantalla y el titular.

“Harley Quinn prepara volar la fábrica de químicos. Se cree que hay rehenes dentro”. A continuación, graban a Harley salir y declarar que tiene rehenes públicamente, pide que vaya inmediatamente, puesto que quiere hablar conmigo; y que vaya solo. O sino, matará a los rehenes.

-Será imbécil...¡Ve a por ella Bats! ¡Ve y enciérrala en el agujero más hondo del planeta! ¡Que no vuelva a salir!...Siempre jodiéndolo todo, cuando salga de aquí la voy a matar… -El Joker maldice a su...¿exnovia? Y sigue soltando groserías hacia ella.

Apago la pantalla y voy corriendo hacia el batmóvil, montándome de un salto.

-Pórtate bien y termina de cenar...Volveré lo antes posible. -Lo miro por el retrovisor antes de irme, está cruzado de brazos, frunciendo el ceño.

Piso el acelerador y salgo raudo a por Harley. Quién sabe lo que quiere ahora...Creí que la tenían en el GCPD bien vigilada. Era una de las estrategias de Gordon; yo tengo al rey de crimen de Gotham bien custodiado, y ellos tienen a la reina del crimen bien custodiada...Bueno, tenían, aparentemente.

* * *

Después de colarme en la fábrica sigilosamente y liberar a la mayoría de rehenes, llego a la sala principal, donde ya oigo a la ex-doctora gritar. Con cuidado, en los tubos de ventilación, fuerzo la rejilla, soltándola, lo cual me permite salir.

Estoy unos minutos todavía dentro, estudiando la situación. Harley está con su bate de béisbol, dando vueltas por el lugar, casi al fondo de la sala. Debajo de mí, se encuentran dos rehenes atados a una silla y amordazados, aparentemente inconscientes, supongo que habrá entrado gaseando a los trabajadores que se encontraban por el camino; puesto que todos los rehenes van vestidos con sus uniformes.

Me fijo de nuevo en Harley, quien habla con dos de sus secuaces, los únicos que quedan conscientes en toda la fábrica, pienso sonriendo. He ido eliminándolos según me los encontraba por el camino.

Oigo como los secuaces consuelan a Quinn y esta asiente, berreando fuertemente de nuevo. Achico los ojos por el molesto sonido. Bien, Harley y los otros dos se encuentran lejos de los rehenes, puedo fácilmente protegerlos...La estrategia nunca ha sido el fuerte de Harley. Aunque teniendo en cuenta que yo tengo encerrado al jefe supremo de esta banda, Harley es la segunda al mando y es quien los dirige sin rechistar.

Bajo de un salto, cayendo como una pluma en el suelo. Agachado, me acerco lentamente a los secuaces, y dándoles un cabezazo chocando sus cabezas, caen al suelo inconscientes. Harley grita asustada y se echa para atrás, mirándome. Me levanto lentamente, intimidándola.

-¡Tendrías que haber llegado veinte minutos más tarde, Batmemo! -Pone su bate delante de ella, intentando protegerse.

-Tu paseo se ha acabado, Quinn. Entrégate antes de que esto se ponga peor. -Digo lo más calmado posible.

-¡Ni de coña! ¡Quería hablar contigo y lo voy a hacer!… -Saca un interruptor de su escote y me lo enseña. -Uno de estos imbéciles tiene un explosivo debajo de su silla, el otro no. Aprieto un puño, gruñendo entre dientes, ¿desde cuándo sabe crear estas situaciones de chantaje?

-Bien...Te escucho. ¿Qué quieres? -Le digo, mirando cómo pasea su dedo por el gran y único botón rojo del interruptor.

-¡¿Que qué quiero?!...¡Quiero a mi puddin, claro! -Sorbe por la nariz y veo cómo está apunto de llorar otra vez. -¡Sé que sabes donde lo tienen! ¡Eres el único que lo puede saber, batlistillo! -

-Eso no va a ser posible, Harley. Está bajo protección policial. No puedo dártelo… -Le digo, intentando razonar.

-Oh, ¡¡vas a poder cuando vuele en pedazitos a uno de estos dos!! -Me grita ofensivamente. -¡¿Dónde está mi puddin?! ¡¿Qué le estáis haciendo?! -Lágrimas de cocodrilo empiezan a caer de sus mejillas mientras me grita señalándome con el bate para que no me acerque más de la cuenta.

-No le están haciendo nada, Harley. Tengo constancia de que está perfectamente...créeme. Cuando Arkham sea reformado lo volverás a ver...No le pasa nada. No te preocupes… -Le digo, asintiendo despacio. Mientras que hablo, empiezo a andar hacia la derecha y ella hacia la izquierda, muy lentamente. Intento coger el interruptor pero me esquiva andando al contrario que yo.

Empezamos a girar, dando vueltas y no dejo de mirarla a ella y al interruptor. Está berreando y tiene los ojos rojos de llorar. ¿Cuánto ha estado llorando?...Días por lo menos. De vez en cuando, se acerca la mano a la cara, para secarse las lágrimas. Deben de estar haciéndole ver borroso. Mh...esa es mi oportunidad, en esos pocos segundos, está desprevenida.

-Mira Harley...Vamos a la comisaría, ¿quieres? Te darán algo para que te tranquilices y hasta puedo hablar con Gordon para que te den algo para los ojos...Debe de doler. -Asiento, intentando hacer un trato razonable con ella.

-¿Doler?...¡¡El no estar con puddin es lo que me duele!! -Gruñe y se vuelve a sorber la nariz, mirándome frunciendo el ceño. -¡Déjate de rollos y dime donde está! -

-Ya te he dicho que lo que me pides es imposible...Quiero hacerlo por las buenas, Harley. Por favor, coopera. Si lo haces, tendrás mejor trato en la comisaría… -Asiento, fijándome en el interruptor.

-Quiero a mi puddin...Lo echo de menos… -Se pone a llorar y para de dar vueltas, mirando al suelo. -Llevar su banda es muuy difícil...Y...y echo de menos su risa...y atracar cosas juntos… -Empieza a berrear muy fuerte, llorando. Se tapa la cara y cae de rodillas, entre agotada y hecha polvo. Suelta el bate y el interruptor y baja la cabeza mientras sigue llorando desconsoladamente. -Dame a puddin por favor…Déjame verlo aunque sea… -

Abro los ojos sorprendido y me acerco deprisa, autodestruyendo el interruptor en cuando lo suelta. Voy a irme, cuando empieza a llorar más fuerte. Suspiro y me giro, mirándola. Me acerco y le pongo una mano en el hombro, la cual me aparta de un manotazo.

-El Joker está bien, Harley...Olvídate y sigue con tu vida...No la malgastes, eres joven todavía...Y deja la banda, te irá mejor. -Le digo. -Hablaré con Gordon para que te administren sedantes y calmante para los ojos...Pórtate bien. -Me da un berreo como respuesta y espero a que llegue la policía.

* * *

Al llegar, esposan a Harley y la meten dentro del coche patrulla. Ayudo a sacar a los rehenes hasta las ambulancias y cuando termino, Jim se acerca a mí, resoplando.

-No sabemos cómo se ha escapado, pero lo ha hecho...Gracias Batman. No sé qué haríamos sin ti. -Me sonríe y se cruza de brazos.

-No ha sido nada, Jim… -Le digo, mirando el coche donde han metido a Quinn. -Oye...¿Podríais administrarle algo para sedarla un poco y...un poco de calmante para la zona de los ojos? La tiene inflamada. -Le sugiero.

-¿Qué me vas a contar? Se pasa el día y la noche llorando...Es horrible. Yo casi no paso por el departamento por eso… -Asiente, frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno, pues administrárselo. Ayudará a que descanse y se tranquilice un poco. -Asiento, frunciendo también el ceño. No quiero que pase por alto mi petición.

-Sí sí, lo haré...Pero oye, ¿qué tal con el tuyo? No hemos oído ninguna fuga ni nada por el estilo… -Alza una ceja, confundido. -No le habrás dicho a Quinn que tienes al Joker… -

-No, no, ni de broma...Bien, Gordon, va bien. No lo has oído porque no la ha habido. Se está comportando asombrosamente bien...Come, se toma la medicación...Hasta ha empezado a dialogar tranquilamente conmigo… -Asiento despacio. Jim se empieza a reír a carcajada limpia, pero al ver mi expresión seria, para y abre los ojos sorprendido.

-Espera...¿Es en serio? -Arruga la cara impactado y yo asiento. -Joder, pues a ver cuando te pasas por Arkham y le das una ronda de palos a todos a ver si se quedan igual de suaves… -Jim se ríe y yo frunzo el ceño.

-No he utilizado la fuerza bruta, Jim...Simplemente me he sentado y lo he empezado a escuchar, sin pegarle. Creo que deberíamos cambiar nuestro primer trato con los criminales. He conocido más cosas de él en estas semanas que en los últimos años. -Digo, cruzándome de brazos.

-Me gustaría verte hablar con Cocodrilo...Seguro que mantendríais un diálogo de lo más interesante… -Se ríe. Jim se toma a broma mi demanda, pero hablo totalmente en serio. Antes de que termine de hablar, me he esfumado de su vista.

* * *

Bajo de un salto del batmóvil, una vez que lo aparco en su plaza en la cueva. El Joker levanta la vista de su tableta y sonríe, sentado en la silla del escritorio, con la tableta apoyada en él.

-¡Bats! ¡Bienvenido a casa, cariño! -Me dice bromeando.

Lo ignoro y me dirijo al batordenador, empezando a teclear rápidamente en él. Noto su mirada fija en mi nuca mientras escribo.

-¿Bats…? -Me pregunta, intentando llamar mi atención.

-Estoy ocupado. -Le suelto, sin siquiera mirarlo, con la vista fija en la pantalla.

-Oh...¡Esperaré! -Grita, orgulloso.

A los veinte minutos de haber escrito el informe de hoy y haber recopilado toda la información, cierro el historial de Harley...y el de Gordon. Sí, le abrí un historial, no delictivo, pero sí personal. En él, apunto sus comportamientos y frases reseñables, y hoy se ha ganado una buena página. Como Gordon, también tengo este tipo de historiales recopilatorios de los integrantes de la liga, los robin...Hasta de mí mismo. Por si acaso llega el día en el que son necesarios utilizarlos en nuestra cuenta, por el bien de la humanidad. Somos gente con mucho poder y nadie sabe si este se nos subirá a la cabeza algún día.

Reviso la situación de todos los criminales alrededor de las ciudades que colaboran, todo parece ir bien...Cierro sesión en el batordenador y me giro, mirando al Joker. Este, está tumbado en el escritorio, bajándose un poco el pantalón y subiéndose la camiseta, sugerente, mientras se muerde el labio inferior.

-...¿Qué te crees que haces? -Le pregunto, cruzándome de brazos.

-Creo que ya es hora de que me hagas caso a mí, ¿no? -Frunce el ceño, demandante.

-Lo hicimos ayer, Joker… -Alzo una ceja, sonrojándome levemente.

-Ayer no es hoy, Bats. Hoy no lo hemos hecho, míralo de ese modo si lo prefieres. -Me sonríe y levanta las cejas.

-Hoy he tenido que lidiar con tu ex...y estoy cansado. -Le digo, dejando de cruzar los brazos, acercándome un poco.

-Que le jodan...No nos va a arruinar la noche...Te ibas a quedar un rato antes de irte, ¡lo has dicho! -Asiente, frunciendo el ceño.

-Me iba a quedar a hablar...A dialogar contigo...Y como mucho, a jugar a las tres en raya. -Pongo los ojos en blanco, cansado.

-¡Pues juguemos entonces! ¡Ven, pasa, vamos a jugar! -Asiente deprisa y prepara el juego en la tableta, dejándolo en el suelo, para después mirarme.

Me quedo mirándolo unos segundos y él me mira sonriendo emocionado...Suspiro hondamente y decido entrar, arrastrando ligeramente los pies. Está solo todo el día...es normal que quiera un poco de atención.

-Jugar. Solamente a esto. Y una partida...y se acabó. -Digo, cerrando después de mí.

-Una, Bats, solo una… -Se sienta en el suelo, en la posición de loto y yo lo imito, sentándome en frente de él. Entre nosotros, el tablero espera a realizar el primer movimiento.

* * *

La partida avanza muy lentamente, pensamos bien nuestros movimientos.

Recuerdo la primera partida que jugué contra él, no tardaba ni un segundo en decidir dónde iba a poner la siguiente ficha holográfica. Sonrío al recordarlo, que ahora tarde tanto, es síntoma de que es más pausado y piensa antes de hacer algo. Lo cual me alegra, sinceramente. Con suerte, pensará antes de hacer algo malo cuando salga de aquí...de vuelta a Arkham.

Suspiro triste ante la idea. Cuesta creerlo pero...no quiero que se vaya. No quiero que llegue ese día. Va a ser como despedirse de alguien que está ahí para ti cada día...Va a ser duro. ¿Lo será para él? Alzo una ceja, mirándolo. Está entrecerrando los ojos, pensando su próximo movimiento.

-¡Bats! -Alza la vista de repente, sobresaltándome un poco. -Si yo gano...Me cumples un deseo. -

Frunzo el ceño ante la idea, no muy convencido.

-Depende del deseo...No te prometo nada. -Ladeo la cabeza un poco, dubitativo.

-Oh, te gustará créeme...Eso espero al menos. -Se ríe divertido y coloca su ficha al fin.

Alzo una ceja confundido y bajo la vista al tablero...Mierda. Alzo la mirada unos segundos, viendo como mira al tablero impaciente. Sabe que va a ganar...Aprieto los dientes, mitigando un gruñido.

-Pon ficha, Batsy… -Asiente rápido, aguantándose la euforia que sé que está sintiendo.

Gruño levemente al fin, colocando mi ficha. En cuanto la coloco, coloca él la suya y grita de alegría, señalándome.

-¡Gané! Te he ganado, te he ganado, te he ganado… -Canturrea, sonriendo. -Y menos mal, llevo dos días jugando a este maldito juego contra la CPU. No he parado hasta que he empezado a ganarle...¡Pero ha merecido la pena! -Sonríe tanto que le veo la punta de los colmillos y pongo los ojos en blanco.

-¿Qué quieres?...Dilo ya. -Me cruzo de brazos, desviando la mirada.

-Oh...Es muy sencillo… -Me sonríe y se acerca a mí, gateando. Lo miro sobresaltado y acaba tumbándome de un empujón, poniendo una mano a cada lado mío. -Verás Bats...Hemos hecho muchas cosas...Muchas...¡Y todas increíbles, no me malinterpretes! -Asiente despacio, abriendo mucho los ojos. -Pero...Nos sigue quedando una cosa...Al menos a mí. -Apoya una mano en mi pecho y siento como la va bajando.

Trago saliva y lo miro fijamente, bajando la vista hacia su mano. Temiéndome hacia donde van sus tiros…

-No sé yo ¿eh?… -Le digo, no muy convencido.

-Lo sabrás. -De pronto, llega a mi entrepierna y la agarra sin ningún pudor. Pego un pequeño salto y me sonrojo. -Quiero mi maldito postre...Y lo quiero ya. -Frunce el ceño, moviendo la mano despacio, excitándome con cada subida y bajada.

-Ya lo tienes, Joker...Lo has tenido varias veces antes… -Asiento, arrugando la cara, incómodo.

-¡No, Bats! No así...Quiero degustarlo...Con toda mi boca...Quiero saborearlo plenamente. Y quiero ver cómo te retuerces de placer como lo hago yo cada vez que lo haces con el mío. -Me pega un tirón y se me escapa un gemido desde mi garganta. -Así, justo así...Pero seguido. Que no sientas nada más...Quiero que te marees contigo aquí, en mi boca… -Se sonroja levemente ante la idea y baja la vista hacia mi paquete, que ya empieza a despertarse.

-No...No sé, Joker...Creo que...Aún no estoy listo...Déjame meditarlo. -Asiento lentamente, intentando razonar. -Has ganado, lo sé, te lo debo...Pero déjame pensarlo bien...Digerir la idea… -

-Cuando entraste la primera noche y yo estaba durmiendo lo pude meditar poco, ¿sabes? -Me sonríe divertido. Hm, ahí tiene razón...Punto para él. Arrugo la cara y suspiro, empezando a acalorarme por las caricias.

-Sí...Y lo siento...tendría que haberte preguntado...Pero por favor...Déjame pensarlo...Lo harás, te lo garantizo. Pero...Déjame procesarlo. -Le digo, sonriendo levemente.

Achica los ojos y los pone en blanco, sentándose sobre sus tobillos.

-Está bieeen… -Resopla y se cruza de brazos. -Pero quiero mi recompensa...He ganado… -Dice entre dientes. -Me lo merezco… -Vocaliza lentamente las palabras, para que quede bien claro.

-Lo sé, y te doy la enhorabuena. -Me yergo y me levanto.

-¡No quiero la enhorabuena! ¡Quiero mi premio! -Me gruñe, gritándome crispado.

-Lo tendrás...Solo dame un tiempo. -Digo en voz baja, para que deje de gritar, saliendo de la celda y cerrando la puerta.

-¿Cuándo? ¿En el desayuno? -Sonríe divertido. -Iban a ser unos muy buenos días…Te lo aseguro. -Asiente, fulminándome con la mirada.

-Pronto...No sé cuando, pero pronto… -Desvío la mirada, suspirando.

-Pronto no es algo exacto...Bats. -Me dice, frunciendo el ceño, claramente enfadado.

-No me presiones. O no vuelvo a entrar. -Frunzo el ceño también, empezando a hartarme.

-Oh… -Se ríe divertido. -Como si pudieras salir ya de aquí… -Me mira sonriendo.

-Buenas noches. -Digo, acabando nuestra conversación molesto. Subo las escaleras sin siquiera mirarlo y me dirijo directamente a mi cuarto.

* * *

En la ducha, me intento mentalizar, con el agua cayéndome desde arriba, dejando que se escurra por todo mi cuerpo. Resoplo y bajo mi cabeza, intentando visualizarlo ahí abajo, devorándome. Arrugo la cara, nervioso y apoyo una mano en la pared de azulejos de la ducha. No voy a poder hacerlo...pero ha ganado...Tengo que ser justo. Es decir, su propuesta, lo que pide, es una maldita locura; pero podría ser peor. Me podría haber pedido una motosierra, una metralleta, que me quitara la capucha, que le dejara salir...Pero solo me ha pedido...Bueno, solo. Me ha pedido una puñetera mamada. Pero podría haber sido mucho peor...Y no lo ha sido. Tengo que ser justo y hacerle ver que yo cumplo mis promesas.

Sinceramente, cuando hice esa promesa, creía firmemente que nunca me ganaría...pero se ha pasado días jugando, practicando para ganarme. Lo cual me dice que lo llevaba pensando un tiempo, que llevaba incubándolo un largo periodo. Trago saliva y vuelvo a mirar abajo, intentando visualizarlo de nuevo.

¿Y si me muerde?...¿Y si se descontrola y me hace daño?...He visto sus dientes afilados como cuchillas, eso tiene que doler. Y es una zona muy delicada. Mucho. Gruño y niego con la cabeza. Maldita sea, ¿cómo consigo siempre meterme en estos líos?

Cierro la ducha, voy a tener que dar otro salto de fe al parecer...Intentaré retenerlo de rodillas y atado de manos, por si acaso...Me seco y me pongo el pijama, para ir a la cama a continuación. Me tumbo y resoplo, cansado. Tenerlo aquí me gusta, sí, pero es muy cansado bajarle la comida tres veces al día y...bueno, estar con él. Te consume la energía de una forma increíble, acabas agotado.

Enciendo la tele que tengo frente a mí, empotrada en la pared y pongo las cámaras. Parece que se está yendo a dormir. Lo veo tumbado, abrazando la almohada, la cual tiene entre sus piernas y la rodea con los brazos. Está callado, lo cual me sorprende. Entre cierro los ojos lentamente, y mirándolo, me quedo dormido.

* * *

Estoy en el salón de casa, revisando los documentos del asilo, mirando que todo esté en orden. Son las seis de la tarde, me he pasado casi todo el día en la oficina, solo regresando a casa para darle de comer rápido y volver a irme. Hace como menos de una hora que he vuelto, agotado de tantas reuniones y papeleos. Espero terminar esto rápido y revisar si hay alguna emergencia en las ciudades…

De pronto, oigo pasos detrás del sofá, detrás de mí, veo unas manos enguantadas en negro que se acercan a mis ojos y agarro deprisa a la persona de las muñecas, escuchando como se sobresalta esta.

-Hola...Selina. -Digo, sin girarme.

-Miaaaw… -Dice, quejándose. La suelto despacio y me giro, alzando una ceja. -No hay quien te sorprenda ¿eh?… -Me sonríe, rodeando el sofá.

-¿Cómo has entrado? -La miro de arriba a abajo, arrugando la cara.

-Me sé todas las alarmas de esta casa, Bruce...Ya lo sabes. -Me sonríe y se acerca a mí, coqueta. -¿Y tú qué? Hace semanas que no te veo...¿Dónde has estado, murciélago? -

-Lo mismo podría preguntarte yo a ti...Hace dos meses que no sabía nada de ti. ¿Estás bien, Selina? -Pregunto amable, preocupándome por ella.

-Estoy perfectamente ahora que he venido...He pasado una temporada fuera de Gotham, haciendo cosas...Cosas que una mujer tiene que hacer de vez en cuando… -Me empuja hacia atrás, apoyando mi espalda en el respaldo del sofá de cuero. Pasa una de sus rodillas a un lado mío y se sienta a horcajadas sobre mí, mirando hacia mí. -Te he extrañado, Bat. -Acerca sus labios a mi cara.

-Yo también a ti, Cat…Pero tienes que entender que no puedes aparecer así porque sí de pronto. -La paro, apoyando dos dedos en sus labios y veo como frunce el ceño.

-Bueno, tú tampoco estás siempre en Gotham...¿O tengo que recordarte cuando te vas con tus súper amigos al espacio y no vuelves en semanas? -Me coge los dedos y me baja la mano. Antes de que la mueva, me sujeta la otra mano, dejándole vía libre a mi boca.

-Pero tú no me buscas cuando me voy...Yo he estado buscándote y enviándote correos constantemente, los cuales no has respondido ni una sola vez. -Alzo una ceja, tranquilo. Por algún motivo, el acercamiento de Selina no está causando una pizca de excitación en mí. De hecho, me está molestando un poco.

-Vamos Bat...Sabes lo despistada que soy cuando me voy por ahí… -Me sonríe y se acerca con intención de besarme, muevo la cabeza levemente y ella frunce el ceño. -Bat. ¿Qué te pasa? -

-No me pasa nada, Selina. -La llamo por su verdadero nombre...Siempre tenemos ese juego. Yo la llamo Cat y ella me llama Bat. Pero estoy enfadado, no estoy para juegos. -Estaba preocupado y tú no me respondiste. Ahora vuelves porque te conviene o porque quieres verme...y lo acepto. Pero cuando yo te quería ver, no pude, porque no quisiste responderme. -Asiento mirándola, y ella parece confundida. -¿Ahora tengo que aceptarte y volver contigo?...¿Para qué? ¿Para que cuando me despierte no estés y me hayas cogido una joya o una antigüedad de mi casa?...¿Y te vuelva a perder de vista otro mes?… -Pregunto, intento no sonar dolido, pero es como estoy con ella. -Y vuelta a empezar. -

-Una chica tiene que comer, Bat...¿A ti te sobra el dinero por las orejas, no puedes compartir un poco?… -Me sonríe, soltando mis manos y jugueteando con mis botones, con la intención de desabrocharlos. -Venga...seguro que has estado tan solo...Me has echado tanto de menos...pero ya estoy aquí...Solo para ti, mi murciélago. -

-No es el dinero, y lo sabes, el dinero me da igual...Es como te comportas conmigo. -Frunzo el ceño, mirándola, sin seguirle el juego. -Nos liamos, pasamos una noche que, ingenuamente, creo que va a significar algo por fin entre nosotros; y cuando me despierto, no estás. No solo me robas algo material, Selina, también me vas matando poco a poco, psicológicamente hablando. Estoy harto de que lo hagas, Selina. -

-Bruce...eso no es verdad. Te quiero...ya lo sabes, pero a mi manera...No me gusta que me aten. -Me acaricia la mejilla y aparto la cara de su mano. -¿Qué te pasa? Estás muy arisco… -Sonríe. -¿Has vuelto a conocer a otra chica rubia y tonta?...Sabes que eso nunca acaba bien, Bruce...Son todas iguales, solo buscan tu dinero. Pero yo te busco a ti. -Me besa la mejilla y cuando me desabrocha varios botones de la camisa, escabulle la mano por dentro de ella, acariciándome.

-Me buscas a mí cuando te interesa o me necesitas...¿Has sabido algo de mí las últimas semanas? ¿Has preguntado por mí? -Digo inmóvil, muy molesto. Estoy empezando a enfadarme de verdad.

-Sabes que prefiero verte con mis propios ojos que preguntar a alguien más...Hay mucho mentiroso suelto. -Me sonríe y me mira. -A ver...¿cómo estás? Te pregunto yo y listo. -Baja la vista a mi pecho y mueve las caderas. -Quiero jugar, Bat… -

-Pues yo no, Selina. Estoy cansado de que juegues CONMIGO. -Termino gritando esto último y ella alza la vista hacia mí, con los ojos muy abiertos. -Estoy harto. ¿Es que no te das cuenta? -La miro gruñendo, con verdadera rabia dentro de mí. -¡Me utilizas! ¡Me usas como quieres sin siquiera preguntarme cómo estoy o lo que he estado haciendo!...¿Sabes qué? -Niego con la cabeza y la quito de encima, levantándome y yendo hasta la puerta. -Fuera. Largo de mi casa. -Digo, bajando la cabeza, apartando mi vista de ella.

-Pero Bat...Vamos a hablar...Creo que te estás precipitando… -Sonríe y se acerca a mí, con la intención de rodear mi cuello con sus brazos.

-No me toques, Selina. Te lo advierto… -Alzo la vista a ella, le lanzo una mirada glaciar. Creo que nunca la he mirado así. -Fuera de mi casa o llamo a la policía...Hablo en serio. -

Ella da un respingo hacia atrás cuando la miro y se queda blanca como el papel, mirándome con los ojos como platos. Intenta decir algo pero suspira.

-Siento si te he hecho daño, Bat...No era mi intención… -Sigo sin mirarla y vuelve a suspirar. -Adiós Bruce...Lo siento con toda mi alma… -Sale de mi casa lentamente y la veo irse, cabizbaja.

Cierro de un portazo y resoplo, estoy harto de que juegue conmigo. Espero habérselo dejado claro...Tengo una rabia enorme en mi interior y siento que tengo que descargar energía como sea. Miro hacia la batcueva y frunzo el ceño.

Está hecho. Me pongo el traje de Batman y bajo deprisa, sin mirar al hombre que tengo en la celda. Él me mira y cierra la boca al momento, viendo el estado en el que estoy. Visualizo el saco de boxeo y aprieto los puños a medida que me acerco. Este, queda en frente de la celda así que voy a tenerlo mirándome todo el rato. Aunque no me importa demasiado, ahora mismo sólo quiero descargar tensión y desquitarme con algo. Llego hasta el saco y empiezo a darle puñetazos certeros y potentes, mientras, aprieto fuerte mi mandíbula.

De vez en cuando, le brindo alguna que otra patada voladora y sigo dando puñetazos. Estos, impactan moviendo severamente el saco y haciendo que se tambalee. Esto me impresiona, según Lucius, el saco no se debería mover a no ser que se le ejerza una fuerza mayor. No sé cuánta fuerza estoy ejerciendo, pero estoy seguro de que si el saco fuera una persona normal y corriente, le habría luxado la mandíbula, casi reventándosela en el acto.

* * *

Después de unos treinta minutos golpeando el saco, respiro despacio y paro un instante, tranquilizándome poco a poco.

-Bats...¿Estás bien? -Oigo que me pregunta detrás de mí.

Parpadeo varias veces y giro la cabeza, mirándolo. ¿Ves? Sólo quiero esto de ti, Selina...Que me preguntes como estoy, que te intereses...como se está interesando él por mí. ¿Tan difícil era?...Supongo que es difícil cuando la otra persona te da igual…

-Estoy bien...Simplemente necesitaba descargar tensión...He tenido...un encontronazo con una panda de criminales...Casi matan a una mujer embarazada. -Miento, inventándome lo primero que se me viene a la cabeza.

-Tú siempre preocupándote por los demás, Batsy...Pero dime. ¿Quién se preocupa por ti?… -Sonríe y se cruza de brazos, mirándome.

-...No lo sé...Pero alguien tiene que salvar la ciudad. -Digo, asintiendo, bajando los puños.

-Oh, ¡a veces me asombra lo ciego que eres! -Frunce el ceño, poniendo los brazos en jarras. Lo miro y alzo una ceja. -...¡Yo lo hago, murciélago estúpido! ¡Yo me preocupo por ti! -Resopla y se sienta en la mesa del escritorio, dándome la espalda. -¿Por qué te crees que aún no me he intentado ir?...¿O por qué crees que escapo de Arkham cada dos por tres?...¿O por qué crees que quiero que entres?...Quiero demostrarte que me importas...Antes de que me devuelvan al psiquiátrico. -Asiente y se cruza de brazos.

Mientras habla, me acerco lentamente, mirándolo y escuchándolo. Tecleo despacio la clave y apoyo mi pulgar en el lector de huellas, abriendo la puerta. Él alza la vista y mira como entro, asombrado. No entro a no ser que vayamos a hacerlo, a jugar o a regañarle...Es la primera vez que entro sin más. La puerta se cierra detrás de mí y avanzo hasta él.

-B...¿Bats?… -Me pregunta, confundido, un poco asustado por mi silencio. Me acerco tanto que se termina tumbando, apoyando los codos en el escritorio. Me pongo sobre él y lo empiezo a besar, lentamente. Abre los ojos impresionado pero los termina cerrando, continuando con mi beso, apoyando sus manos en mis hombros.

-Dímelo otra vez… -Me separo, mirándolo. Él arruga la cara, sonrojado, sin entender a qué me refiero. -Dime otra vez que te preocupas por mí. Dime que me necesitas. -Insisto, notando como mi respiración cálida choca contra su cara, puesto que estoy muy cerca de él.

-...Te necesito… -Me dice, casi susurrando. -Me preocupo por ti, Bats… -Asiente, mientras veo que sus ojos miran a los míos, intentando descifrarlos. El verde luchando contra mi azul, intentando ir más allá de la capucha.

-¿Lo haces de verdad?...¿Tan sinceramente como yo lo hago por ti?… -Le pregunto, perdiéndome en su verde también.

-De verdad de la buena, Batsy...Lo juro por todo lo que un día llegué a tener...Y por lo que tendré. -Asiente. -Te lo dije...Lo daría todo por ti. Es cierto. Lo vuelvo a decir… -Alza una mano y la apoya en mi mejilla, acercándome a él.

Trago saliva y cierro los ojos, notando un gran dolor en el pecho y un retortijón en el estómago. Una sensación me recorre el cuerpo, subiéndome por la columna vertebral. Esta llega a su punto culmen cuando choco mis labios contra los suyos, volviéndonos a besar apasionadamente, dejándonos llevar por el momento.

Sé lo que siento, claro...Siento aquello que sé que murió hace ya algún tiempo por Selina, una de las primeras personas por las que sentí esto. Siento aquello que sentí hace años, largos años, por Clark, aunque no lo quiera admitir. Siento eso a lo que le tengo un miedo atroz.

Siento amor, quiero a este hombre, enferma y locamente. Me he enamorado de él, y rezo todo lo que sé para que él también lo haya hecho de mí, o estaré en graves problemas.

Llevo días esquivando este pensamiento pero es inútil. Es una estupidez hacer como que no sé lo que me pasa. Sé lo que me pasa, claro que lo sé. Y me duele. Me duele aceptarlo. Porque siento que estoy traicionando a mucha gente, a Gotham, a Gordon, a Jason...A mí mismo.

Siento una lágrima caer de mis ojos mientras sigo besando al hombre debajo de mí. Él se separa levemente para coger aliento y respirar y me mira sonriendo. Arrugo la cara y cierro los ojos, lamentándome en silencio. No merezco a las personas que tengo a mi lado. Soy un fraude, un fracaso como persona...¿Qué diría Alfred si me viera? ¿Qué pensarían en la Liga?...¿Qué dirían mis difuntos padres?

Vuelvo a tragar saliva y abrazo fuerte al Joker, él se queda inmóvil unos segundos y después me abraza levemente, confundido. Cierro el puño, agarrándolo de la camisa y aguantándome las lágrimas. Me siento como la mierda...más o menos lo que soy.

-Bats… -Dice, girando la cabeza a un lado, mirándome. Acerca la nariz a mi cuello e inspira profundamente, oliendo mi fragancia, esa que tanto le gustaba. Apoya la cabeza en mi hombro y me empieza a acariciar la espalda. -¿Qué te pasa?...No me dirás ahora que estás embarazado… -Se ríe divertido entre dientes.

Abro los ojos por el comentario, suspiro y los pongo en blanco, aguantándome una sonrisa. Me separo y lo miro a los ojos, está sonriendo.

-¿Tenías que joder el momento?… -Le digo, sujetándolo por los hombros.

-Te veía tan apagado...El humor no le hace daño a nadie, Batsy. -Dice, tocándome la punta afilada de la nariz de mi capucha. Parpadeo varias veces y me sonrojo, ¿a qué ha venido eso?

-Ya...Gracias por tratar de animarme. -Bajo las manos, apartándolas de él.

-¡Para eso estamos!… -Me sonríe. -Y, oye...Ya que estás aquí adentro… -Me dice, sonriendo pícaramente. -No he tenido ni que portarme mal para que entraras...Es decir, todavía no sé por qué lo has hecho en un primer momento pero no me voy a quejar, para nada…Mi celda es tu celda quédate todo lo que quieras...Y quédate encima de mí, sobretodo… -Sonríe y apoya la cabeza en la mesa, tumbándose del todo, mirándome, casi diría que me está...¿admirando?

Me sonrojo y suspiro, sentándome sobre mis tobillos.

-Dime...¿has pensado ya lo suficiente en el premio que me debes?...Podemos jugar otra vez. Doble o nada. -Sonríe divertido y veo como le brillan los ojos.

-No sé, Joker...No estoy seguro. -Casi que prefiero quedarme como estoy...Pero...¿Y si pierde? Solo tendría que ganarle una vez. Y me podría olvidar de todo. No tendría más este problema sobre mis hombros; el cual me recuerda cada vez que lo veo, y eso es tres veces al día. Veintiuna veces a la semana...Suspiro y arrugo la cara.

-Vamos, Bats… -Apoya sus manos en mis muslos, acariciándome lentamente, acercándose peligrosamente a mi entrepierna de vez en cuando. -Piénsatelo...Si me ganas de nuevo, ya no me deberías nada. Dejaría el tema, lo juro. -Asiente y sonríe, bajando la vista hacia sus manos, las cuales van más allá y se empieza a centrar en mi trasero.

Me muerdo el labio y muevo un poco las caderas, huyendo de sus caricias...¿Desde cuándo sabe dónde y cómo tocarme? Al moverme, siento su paquete, tiene una leve erección. Mierda...Más vale que deje de moverme.

-Creo que me voy a quedar así, la verdad. Si me has pedido...algo así, no quiero saber qué me pedirías si doblamos el favor. -Asiento lentamente, mirando hacia atrás. Mi mente dice que lo pare y también me dice que lo deje hacer, hacía meses que nadie me tocaba...No de esta forma.

-Oh, nada del otro mundo...No tengas miedo, Batman. Te pediría...Mh...La verdad es que no espero ganarte de nuevo, por lo que aún no he pensado en lo que te pediría...Pero algo en lo que nos lo pasemos bien los dos, juntos. -Asiente y veo cómo se lame los labios. Un escalofrío me recorre la columna vertebral al ver esto y agarro sus manos, dejándolas quietas. -¿No te está gustando?...Yo creo que sí… -Sonríe y baja la mirada a mi entrepierna, estoy levemente empalmado. ¿Cómo no…? Ya decía yo que el traje me apretaba…

-...Sí. Me está gustando...pero quiero que pares...Aún no lo he pensado bien… -Digo, desviando la mirada.

-Por suerte ya casi es la hora de cenar y después de la cena viene el postre...¡Cena conmigo! Hace mucho que no comes conmigo… -Entre cierra los ojos, escéptico.

-¿Qué?… -Digo, arrugando la cara. Acerco el guantelete a mi cara y lo activo. Mierda...las nueve y cuarto...El tiempo pasa volando cuando estoy con él...es como si me absorbiera y perdiera la constancia del tiempo. Me bajo del escritorio, saliendo de la celda.

-¡Oye! ¡Pero quédate! -Se incorpora y me mira frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Si me quedo quién va a traer la cena? -Lo miro y alzo una ceja. Se queda callado mirándome unos segundos.

-...Buen punto. -Asiente y achica los ojos. Ladeo la cabeza confundido, a veces tiene unas cosas...En fin. No sé con quién pienso que estoy.

Rodeo la celda y subo las escaleras, dirigiéndome a la cocina. Al llegar, veo a Alfred servir dos raciones de la cena que acaba de preparar. Me mira y me sonríe.

-Buenas noches, Señor. -Asiente y me acerca el plato. -¿Comerá aquí o abajo? -Sonríe, ladeando la cabeza.

-Ah… -La pregunta me sorprende. -Pues...Aquí, creo. Es más fácil, puedo comer tranquilo. -Asiento, sentándome y quitándome la capucha para comer, dejándola a mi lado.

-Como prefiera, Señor...¿Algún avance? -

-Por ahora no...Todo sigue bien, que ya es decir… -Miento mientras ceno, pero no le puedo decir a Alfred que he conseguido, creo, uno de los mayores avances en todo lo que llevo. Conseguir que el Joker se preocupe por mí, conscientemente. No estoy seguro al cien por cien, pero creo que a estas alturas al menos; no sería capaz de volver a hacerme muchas de las cosas que me ha hecho en el pasado. Ahora. ¿Matar y secuestrar civiles?...No estoy seguro.

-Bueno, algo es algo, Señor. No se entristezca, lo está haciendo formidablemente bien. Está curándolo...usted. Se debería meter a psiquiatría, lo digo en serio. -Me sonríe.

-Hm...Harleen Quinzel lo estaba curando, Alfred, y mira como terminó todo… -Digo, suspirando.

-A la doctora Quinzel le pidió una metralleta al mes de conocerse, Bruce...A usted, que yo sepa, aún no lo ha hecho. ¿O sí?… -Dice, queriendo indagar.

-No, no lo ha hecho, y no creo que lo haga...Ya lo habría hecho, supongo. -Me encojo de hombros.

-Exacto… -Me posa una mano en el hombro, sonriéndome. -Lo está haciendo bien, Señor, está haciendo todo lo que está en su mano...Demasiado tal vez, ya sabe que siempre le digo que da demasiado de usted mismo por esta ciudad...Y en esta ocasión, lo está volviendo a hacer. Alguien tiene que darle las gracias así que...Gracias por hacerlo, Bruce. Todos te lo agradeceríamos, si la gente lo supiera. -Asiente y alzo una mano, apoyándola en la suya y le sonrío.

-Gracias Alfred...Es importante para mí. -Aparto la mano y él se separa.

-Lo sé, Señor...En fin, me retiro a dormir...Mucha suerte ahí abajo. Tenga cuidado… -Me echa un último vistazo y se gira, subiendo las escaleras hacia su cuarto.

Termino de cenar y me vuelvo a poner la capucha, frunciendo el ceño. Cojo la bandeja y me dirijo hacia la cueva, con la intención de darle la cena. Meto la bandeja y lo veo acercarse y sentarse.

-Oooh...¿Ya has cenado? -Frunce el ceño y empieza a cenar, enfurruñado.

-Casi no he cenado, no tenía hambre… -Me cruzo de brazos, observándolo a una distancia prudente de la celda.

-Pues tienes que comer Bats...Que luego lo quemas enseguida persiguiendo criminales y pegándole al saco y...Bueno, pasándotelo bien conmigo. -Me sonríe y alza las cejas sugerente.

-Cállate… -Le digo, sonrojándome levemente.

-No quiero...Sabes que tengo razón...Hacía meses que no follabas así, dilo, admítelo. -Asiente, acercándose al cristal.

-¿Tú qué sabes?… -Digo, sonrojándome más por su sucia boca.

-Oh, claro que lo sé...Yo soy con el que follabas, Batman, he sentido lo que tú has sentido...Como también he sentido que estabas disfrutando. Cada embestida, cada azote...Te va ese rollo, Bats...Algo me olía con el cuero la verdad, pero… -Sonríe y sigue comiendo, mirándome.

-NO es cuero… -Digo serio, gruñendo entre dientes. Gruño porque sé que tiene razón, y eso me fastidia de una manera inmensa...No sabía que estaba pendiente de...todo eso.

-No, claro que no, pero tienes que admitir que te queda como un guante...Como uno de cuero. -Me sonríe, quiere enfadarme, lo está haciendo aposta.

-Cena ya, me tengo que ir a dormir… -Digo, cambiando de tema.

-Oh, qué prisas...La noche es joven, Bats. ¿Por qué te crees que te he avisado tan pronto sobre qué hora era? Quería cenar rápido para pasar a algo más interesante… -Sonríe, limpiándose los labios lentamente con la servilleta.

Resoplo y me acerco para recoger la bandeja.

-Bien, ¿has terminado?...Pásame la bandeja. -Le digo. Él la deja en su sitio y pulso el botón para recogerla. Voy a irme cuando él me para, llamándome.

-Bats...Ven aquí. -Me dice, calmado. Lo miro de reojo y suspiro, haciéndole caso.

-¿Ahora qué?… -Le digo, mirándolo expectante.

-¿Te lo has pensado ya?...¿A qué estás esperando?… -Se cruza de brazos, apoyando las piernas en la mesa del escritorio.

-Ya te dije que no me atosigaras… -Le digo, frunciendo el ceño.

-Me voy a hacer viejo esperando, Batsy… -Abre las piernas, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas. -Vamos...aunque sea solo una demo...Una prueba. ¿Cuántas veces te he mordido o te he hecho daño?...Empieza a contar desde que estoy aquí. -Puntúa, arrugando la cara.

-Ninguna… -Respondo, mirándolo fijamente.

-¡Exacto! Casi me has hecho tú más daño...Sigo teniendo el chupetón que me hiciste el otro día… -Sonríe divertido y yo me sonrojo, esa vez me pasé… -¡Por suerte para ti, me gusta el dolor! -

-A mí no...Y te juro que como me hagas daño, te cruzo la cara...Te saltaré todos los dientes de un solo puñetazo… -Digo, amenazándolo.

-No será necesario, créeme. -Me sonríe. -Espera...¡¿Eso es un sí?! -Me dice, levantándose de la silla.

-Eso es un espera diez minutos a que recoja esto… -Digo, alzando la bandeja que todavía tengo en la mano. Necesito mentalizarme...hacerlo de verdad, y preparar esto.

Él asiente y me ve subir las escaleras. Con un dolor creciente, a causa del nerviosismo en el estómago, dejo la bandeja en la encimera y resoplo con fuerza. Vale...vamos a hacerlo...Es decir, no solo él quiere...yo también. Llevo pensando en ello desde que me lo propuso pero...me da miedo. Me da mucho miedo. Miles de situaciones han sido montadas en mi cabeza desde entonces, y ninguna de ellas acaba bien.

Cojo las esposas del cinturón y junto a ellas, me aseguro de tener los guantes activos por si tengo que defenderme con descargas eléctricas...por si acaso.

Con pasos pesados, vuelvo a bajar y lo veo sentado en la silla, esperando. Me mira y me sonríe.

-Baats… -Me dice, casi canturreando.

-Lo haremos...pero a mi manera...¿Entendido? -Le digo, acercándome a la celda y entrando. Cierro detrás de mí y se levanta, aplaudiendo.

-Como tú digas, Bats… -Asiente, mirándome en todo momento.

-Bien...Arrodíllate...Al lado del escritorio… -Digo, las patas largas me ayudarán a esposarlo ahí. Asiente y se arrodilla, obedeciéndome. -Junta tus manos detrás de ti...Al lado de la pata. -

-Me encanta como empieza esto… -Dice, haciéndome caso. Me arrodillo a su lado y le esposo al escritorio, quedando con la espalda recta, pegada a un frente del escritorio, casi sin poderse mover.

Al verlo así, me doy cuenta de que él confía mucho más en mi de lo que yo lo hago en él...A veces no me doy cuenta de que él también tiene motivos para no confiar en mí, pero lo hace...Sin reticencias o negaciones, se tira a la piscina sin siquiera asomarse por si está vacía.

Me mira desde abajo, sonriendo, esperando. Esperando a que me baje los pantalones. Suspiro y hecho mano a mi cinturón, desabrochándomelo. Me bajo los pantalones y los calzoncillos hasta los tobillos y lo veo sonreír más.

Alzo la vista, muerto de vergüenza y noto como arden mis mejillas a más no poder. Me agarro el miembro por la base y me acerco lentamente a él.

-Es mejor de lo que me esperaba Bats...Mucho mejor… -Veo como le brillan los ojos, entusiasmado a más no poder. Me acerco hasta que quedo a pocos milímetros de él y siento su aliento y su respiración caliente en mi punta. Me sonrojo más y arrugo la cara. Alza la vista hacia mí y sonríe. -No pasa nada, Bats...Tranquilízate. -Me dice, en un tono bajo.

Acerca sus labios a mi punta y le da una lamida larga a ella. Noto como un escalofrío me recorre de arriba a abajo y sé que esto es sólo el principio...Dios mío...¿dónde me he metido?

Empieza a darme besos leves y de vez en cuando, me lame subiendo un poco hasta mi base. Noto como en pocos minutos, estoy erecto y es entonces cuando noto que se mete en la boca la cabeza de mi miembro. Suelto un largo gemido y apoyo la palma de la mano que tengo libre en la pared, cierro la boca al instante, totalmente avergonzado.

Soy incapaz de mirar hacia abajo, pero cuando lo hago, veo al Joker alzando la vista hacia mí casi siempre, vigilando cómo estoy o lo que hago. No sé si se preocupa por mí o está estudiando mis reacciones, pero dentro de nada me dejará de importar.

Noto como pasea su lengua por la cabeza de mi miembro, dando vueltas sobre ella y repasándola una y otra vez, como si quisiera aprenderse la forma de memoria. Siento la humedad y el calor de su boca, estoy viendo las estrellas mientras me hace esto y sin darme cuenta, mi cuerpo reacciona más que yo.

Estoy moviendo las caderas, incitándolo a que vaya más adentro. No sé cuánto llevo haciéndolo, pero a él no parece importarle, dado que acepta más y más conforme yo voy accediendo. Noto como suspira, haciendo temblar sus cuerdas vocales y la sensación me sienta como un rayo desde mi miembro hasta mi sien. Noto las vibraciones de su garganta en mi miembro y gimo entre dientes cada vez que pasa esto.

Cuando gimo, noto como suben las comisuras de sus labios, enseñando levemente los dientes. Sonríe cada vez que siente que me está gustando y esto solo hace que me avergüence más. Termino cerrando los ojos, a sabiendas de que estoy a salvo, y siento como se maximizan las sensaciones.

Quito la mano de mi base, dado que casi todo mi miembro está dentro de su boca, siendo acariciado por su lengua y sus labios. Pongo la mano en su cabeza, enredándola en su pelo y parece gustarle, porque siento por las vibraciones en mi miembro, como gime, sonriendo. Gimo de nuevo al sentirlo y aprieto los ojos, vaticinando un orgasmo que será uno de los más grandes de mi vida...Y lo dice alguien que estuvo un par de veces con Clark Kent; Superman. Antes de que empezara a salir con Lois pero…

Un gemido fuerte sale de mí sin poder pararlo, y hace que vuelva a abrir los ojos, sacándome de mis pensamientos. El Joker ha empezado a subir y bajar rápido por mi miembro, descolocándome.

-Para...Si… -Gimo sin quererlo de nuevo, no soy capaz de vocalizar bien. -Si sigues así voy...A…Aaah… -Digo, arrugando la cara, cerrando los dientes fuerte.

Lo noto asentir y resoplo, moviendo las caderas a su ritmo endemoniado. Siento que me voy a volver loco, no puedo más...Necesito...necesito correrme, y necesito hacerlo ya. Siento como gime cada vez que entro en su boca hasta su garganta por las vibraciones y aprieto los ojos fuerte, sintiendo demasiados estímulos a la vez.

Apoyo las dos manos en la pared y aprieto, rayando superficialmente el cristal de esta. A esto, le acompaña un grito procedente de mi garganta, que anuncia que he llegado por fin a un glorioso orgasmo, corriéndome como pocas veces lo hago.

Él decide seguir con mi miembro en la boca y siento como se traga la gran cantidad de líquido blanco que he expulsado. Bajo la vista y veo cómo dos regueros del líquido, caen por sus comisuras. Respiro pesadamente y noto cómo me tiemblan las rodillas, pidiéndome que me siente.

Hago caso a mi cuerpo y me siento frente a él, tragando saliva. Él me mira agotado, pero sonríe levemente, relamiendo las gotas que se han escurrido de su boca. Me acerco a él y lo beso intensamente durante varios segundos. Me separo y veo cómo un hilo de saliva conecta nuestras bocas. Alzo las rodillas y apoyo los brazos en ellas, recuperando el aliento.

-Desátame, Bats… -Me dice, moviendo sus manos detrás de la espalda. Lo miro de reojo y resoplo, cansado.

Me inclino y me acerco a él, desatándolo. Mientras, pienso si el premio ha sido para mí o para él. En cuanto lo desato, me tumba agresivamente y se pone a horcajadas sobre mí, un poco por encima de mis caderas, acariciándome.

-Me has hecho muuy feliz, Bats, y creo que yo a ti también… -Dice, paseando su lengua por sus labios. Me sonrojo y desvío la mirada.

-Sí...No me lo esperaba… -Digo, cortado.

-Lo que yo no me esperaba era casi atragantarme con tanto que tragar, Batman...Podías haberme avisado, casi me ahogas… -Me sonríe y mueve las caderas, divertido. -Y ahora que lo has probado y...sigues aparentemente vivo; ¿repetiremos?… -Abre los ojos más, expectante. -Dime que sí. -

-Supongo...Si...si te parece bien. -Digo, bajando la mirada.

-¡¿Que si me parece bien?!...Te tendría aquí metido todo el día, si eso fuera posible, claro. -Dice señalándose la boca. -Te adoro Bats, eres el objeto de mi devoción… -Me dice, apoyando sus manos en mi pecho cubierto por la armadura.

-No exageres… -Digo, pero antes de poder seguir me interrumpe.

-¿Exagerar?… -Se ríe divertido. -No exagero, te estoy hablando totalmente en serio...Es lo bueno que tenemos los locos, Bats, siempre decimos la verdad. -Asiente y me sonríe. -No exagero, Batman, te adoro de verdad. Y te lo acabo de demostrar, tragándome todo tu semen, no me he dejado ni una maldita gota… -Me sonrojo y desvío la mirada, tiene razón. -¿Sigues sin creerme?…Yo confío plenamente en ti, ¿lo haces tú en mí?...Creo que no. Todavía no. -

-Es difícil hacerlo, Joker...Eres...eres tú. -Digo, señalándolo con las dos manos.

-Ya no soy el mismo, Batman...¿Es que no te has dado cuenta?… -Alza una ceja y lo miro, escuchándolo. -Mataste a mi anterior yo en cuanto me metiste aquí… -Sonríe débilmente, extendiendo sus brazos, señalando la celda. -Estrangulaste al mayor villano de Gotham, hundiéndolo en un hoyo tan negro, que no sé ni donde se encuentra ahora mismo...No lo sé. -Sonríe con más ganas, riéndose. -Ahora mismo podrías dejar la puerta abierta, ¡de par en par! Y te juro por lo más preciado que tengo...que eres tú...¡que no saldría! ¡Me quedaría aquí dentro! -Asiente enérgicamente. -Sería imbécil si no lo hiciera, mientras que esté aquí, te tengo conmigo. Solo para mí. ¿Quién no querría eso?… -Me pregunta. -Y te voy a decir más...Podrías entrar sin tu cinturón, sin tus guantes, sin toda tu armadura de transformer antropomorfo, atarte a la cama en un descuido tuyo...Y me quedaría. Me quedaría porque te tengo atado a la cama, solo para mí. Es decir, puedo estar loco...pero no soy gilipollas. -Se encoge de hombros, sonriendo.

Durante todo su monólogo, me quedo mirándolo, analizando cada mínima palabra que sale de su boca, aquella que hace pocos minutos, estaba dándome el orgasmo de mi vida. Con cada frase que suelta, me deja más impresionado. Estupefacto. ¿Quién es este hombre? ¿Y qué he hecho con el anterior?...¿Está diciendo la verdad? ¿De verdad he matado, metafóricamente hablando, al Joker?…

Recuerdo entonces las palabras de Alfred. “Lo está curando, Señor”, eso dijo...¿Y si tiene razón? ¿Y si de verdad lo estoy curando?...Lo miro fijamente mientras sigue hablando, escuchándolo. No parece que esté mintiendo, todo lo contrario, me lo está contando todo orgulloso de sí mismo.

-¿Qué harías si algún día me dejo la puerta abierta?… -Le pregunto, cortándolo. Me mira y ladea la cabeza, pensativo.

-Mh...Te voy a ser sincero, Bats. -Me sonríe divertido y alza la vista, mirando la batcueva. -Iría corriendo al batmóvil, eso lo primero...Me subiría y...tal vez haría como que soy tú y...bueno, me haría una paja en el asiento del conductor… -Me sonrojo y arrugo la cara, obteniendo una respuesta que no esperaba para nada obtener. -Después, intentaría limpiarlo, para que no te enterases...Aunque tal vez no...Me gusta verte enfadado y que me castigues… -Se ríe entre dientes, pícaramente. -Luego saldría del batmóvil y me daría una vuelta por la cueva, llevo semanas aquí y solo he visto un tercio, ni te imaginas las cosas que he llegado a pensar que había en las zonas donde no puedo ver. -Asiente y me vuelve a mirar. -Luego supongo que la puerta de salida estará cerrada, así que ir a buscarte por sorpresa sería una tontería, por lo que me volvería a la celda y jugaría un poco con la tableta recreativa. -Se encoge de hombros.

-...¿Ya está? -Pregunto, esperándome mucho más. -¿No te escaparías con el batmóvil o...Con la batala...O me robarías algo?… -Confundido, le doy ideas sin querer.

-¿Para qué haría eso?...Con eso solo conseguiría alejarte de mí. Gordon no volvería a confiar en mí y a saber con quien me envía después… -Niega con la cabeza enérgicamente. -¡Quiero todo lo contrario, Bats! ¡Quiero quedarme aquí! ¡Contigo! -Me sonríe y yo ladeo la cabeza, sin llegar a creérmelo.

Y es que estoy empezando a creer que está diciendo la verdad...quiere quedarse.

-Bueno...gracias por decírmelo… -Lo aparto de encima y me levanto, subiéndome la ropa interior y los pantalones.

Él se levanta y me sonríe.

-Estaría bien que te quedaras a dormir algún día… -Lo miro alzando una ceja, sin llegar a entender lo que pide. -La almohada está bien, pero no tiene esos pectorales y esos bíceps… -Sonríe divertido.

-No puedo hacer eso...Tengo cosas que hacer muy temprano, te despertaría. -Me invento la escusa, mirándolo de reojo mientras me abrocho el cinturón.

-Como si me importara...Das por hecho que dormiría algo estando tú a mi lado...El primer día que duermas conmigo, me quedaré despierto toooda la noche...Viéndote dormir. -Suspira feliz. Arrugo la cara, un poco asustado.

-Y tú das por hecho que vamos a dormir juntos… -Salgo de la celda, cerrando la puerta.

-Claro que lo haremos...Por ahora, ya confías en mi, Batsy, danos más tiempo. -Asiente y niego con la cabeza, dirigiéndome al piso de arriba. -¡Buenas noches! -Me grita desde la celda, antes de salir de la batcueva.

Se le oye feliz y sin darme cuenta sonrío. Frunzo el ceño y dejo de hacerlo, negando rápido con la cabeza...Mente fría, Bruce...¿A quién quiero engañar?...Acabo de dejar que me hiciera una mamada...Y la he disfrutado. Joder si lo he hecho…

Un escalofrío me recorre la columna al recordar su lengua sobre mi miembro, moviéndose libre por él, disfrutando tanto o más que yo. Resoplo y abro la puerta de mi habitación, dispuesto a darme una ducha e irme a dormir.


	4. El nuevo Indian Hill

**Capítulo 4**

_**El nuevo Indian Hill** _

Oigo de repente a Clark, que me llama desde la otra punta de la mesa. Parpadeo varias veces y lo miro. Muevo la mirada hacia los lados, encontrándonos solos él y yo en la sala. Frunzo el ceño, hace un momento estaban todos aquí...¿Ya ha terminado la reunión? ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo con la mente en blanco?

-¿Me has escuchado?...Que si quieres venir a cenar con Lois, Diana y conmigo…Que es nuestro aniversario y Lois os invita… -Alza una ceja, sonriendo divertido. -Esto no te suele pasar...No a ti, por lo menos. ¿Estás bien? -Se cruza de brazos, mirándome.

-Estoy bien. No es nada. Es que...hace días que no duermo bien… -Digo, acariciándome el puente de la nariz, mintiendo. -No sé si podré ir, Clark. Tengo que vigilar al criminal de mi sótano, ¿recuerdas? -

-Sería hoy por la noche, en el restaurante que tanto le gusta a Lois...No va a pasar nada porque salgas dos horas...Volverás pronto, te lo aseguro. -Sonríe y se levanta, acercándose a mí. -Te vendrá bien salir a airearte. -

-¿Ese italiano de la esquina? Sirven buenos platos...pero es un poco caro, ¿no? -Caro para ellos, claro. Lo miro escéptico, viendo como se apoya en la mesa, mirándome sonriendo.

-Tal vez...pero Perry nos ha dado la doble y vamos a darnos un capricho… -Se ríe divertido. -Tranquilo, que esta vez no te pediremos dinero...Venga Bruce, será divertido. -Me golpea levemente en el hombro, animándome.

-No sé, Clark...No tengo muchas ganas de salir. -Pongo los ojos en blanco, desviando la mirada.

-Hagamos un cosa, te vienes a cenar, y cuando termines te vas. ¿Qué me dices? Lois quería ir a bailar después pero...le diré que te ha surgido una emergencia. -Me sonríe, acercándome su mano para sellar el trato.

Lo miro, alzando una ceja, y después miro su mano, suspirando.

-Está bien. Pero una cena corta. Y nada de preguntas incómodas por parte de Lane… -Le digo, sin estrecharle la mano. Arruga la cara y aparta la mano, cortado.

-Eh...Claro, claro, no te preocupes. -Se ríe y asiente. -Le diré que se corte un poco, descuida…Te lo vas a pasar genial, ¡ya verás! -Me dice, poniendo los brazos en jarras. -Hemos quedado a las nueve en la puerta del restaurante. ¿Te paso a buscar? -Me pregunta amable.

-Creo que me apañaré con uno de mis ferrari… -Asiento, encogiéndome de hombros. Él se ríe, un poco sonrojado.

-Claro, no sé en qué estaba pensando… -Dice, rascándose la nuca.

-Yo tampoco lo sé. -Digo, terminando la conversación. -Hasta esta noche, Clark. -

Me levanto y me dirijo al teletransportador.

-Ah...Adiós Bruce, ¡y gracias! -Me dice, antes de irme.

* * *

-Así que esta noche te vas… -Me dice Joker, mientras come de la bandeja que le he traído.

-Sí, como ya te he dicho tengo unos asuntos que arreglar. Te traeré la cena una hora antes de lo normal. Volveré pronto. -Le digo, sentado frente a su celda, comiendo lo mismo que él.

-Eso espero...Te esperaré limpito y desnudo en la cama. -Levanta la vista y sonríe divertido.

-Eso no es necesario...Me puedes esperar vestido y dormido en la cama. -Frunzo el ceño, sonrojándome levemente.

-¿Y qué gracia tendría eso? Así no vas a querer pasar… -Alza una ceja, metiéndose otro trozo de comida en la boca.

-Pasaré si es necesario...No siempre voy a estar ahí dentro… -Lo miro de reojo, frunciendo el ceño levemente.

-No...pero podrías, deberías estar siempre aquí dentro; conmigo. -Sonríe. -No te aburrirías nunca...Y yo menos todavía. -

-No empieces. Come y deja de parlotear. -Gruño, levantándome del suelo.

-Ya he terminado...Es solo...que echo de menos mi postre de ayer… -Ladea la cabeza, poniendo ojitos.

-Tu postre de ayer te lo ganaste...No todos los días vas a tenerlo. -Me sonrojo y cojo mi bandeja, acercándome a él. -Ahora, dame la bandeja. -Resopla y me la da, a regañadientes.

Cojo las bandejas y las subo al piso de arriba, dejándolas en la encimera. Suspiro y miro el reloj, las dos de la tarde todavía...Será mejor que aproveche estas horas para trabajar un poco.

Asiento y vuelvo a bajar a la batcueva, dirigiéndome al batordenador, lo desbloqueo y empiezo a trabajar. Casos sin revisar, escapes de Arkham, algunos robos por toda Gotham...Hay donde elegir.

Resoplo y me pongo a ello. Extrañamente, Joker no abre la boca en todo este tiempo, aunque siento su mirada fija en mi espalda todo el rato.

* * *

Aparco frente al restaurante, con un ferrari Portofino rojo, recién sacado del concesionario. Son las nueve y dos minutos, me sonrío a mí mismo en el espejo retrovisor central por la puntualidad y bajo del coche, cerrándolo. He decidido ponerme un traje azul oscuro, aunque he dejado la chaqueta en el coche, y una camisa negra, con los dos botones superiores desabrochados. Eso, junto con los gemelos dorados que llevan una W, de Wayne; y unos zapatos negros, me hacen ver radiante, y no es porque sea yo.

Al bajar del coche, veo a Lois y a Clark, mirando el coche y a mí con la boca abierta. Lois me mira unos instantes y la veo sonrojarse levemente cuando dirijo mi mirada a ella. Deja de mirarme y se acerca al coche, deslizando un dedo por la carrocería.

-Buenas noches, Lois...Clark. -Le sonrío alzando una ceja. Y él asiente despacio, avergonzado. -Si quieres luego te lo presto, Lane… -Me río levemente.

-¡¿En serio?! -Me dice, mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Claro, sin ningún problema… -Asiento y miro a Clark. -¿No ha llegado Diana? -Pregunto extrañado.

-Me ha dicho que estaba saliendo de su casa...Estará al llegar, supongo… -Dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, ¿vamos pasando a coger mesa? -Les pregunto, señalando la puerta.

-Oh, no hace falta, hemos reservado una… -Me dice Lois orgullosa. -La verdad es que esta noche me sentía rica pero...después de verte llegar, esa sensación se ha esfumado… -Dice, suspirando un poco.

-Esta noche eres rica, Lois. Y el dinero no sirve de nada si no tienes con quién gastártelo. -Le digo, bajando las comisuras de los labios. Lois me mira sorprendida y mira a Clark después, sonriéndole.

Clark la mira y le sonríe feliz, abrazándola.

-Esta noche es nuestra noche, cariño...Y vamos a ser ricos. -Asiente y se ríe feliz.

-Sí, tal vez no taaan ricos… -Mira el coche de reojo. -¡Pero pediremos los platos más caros sin sentirnos mal por ello! -Los dos asienten y se ríen.

Los miro sonriendo levemente y entramos en el restaurante. El camarero de la entrada, nos lleva a nuestra mesa, una con velas y muy bien situada, tiene unas vistas espectaculares de Metrópolis. Me siento en frente de Clark y este, al lado de Lois. A mi lado, queda un hueco vacío, el de Diana.

Cojo la carta, mirando en la sección de vinos.

-¿Cuál vais a pedir?… -Les pregunto, alzando la vista hacia ellos. Ellos me miran y se miran entre ellos, riéndose nerviosos. -...Ya lo pido yo… -Digo, poniendo los ojos en blanco. En un perfecto francés, pido un gran reserva tinto y le ofrezco la carta al camarero. Este, nos reparte cuatro cartas de comida y se va.

-Wow...No sé qué has dicho pero suena muy exquisito… -Me dice Lois, para después reírse divertida.

-Perdón perdón perdón… -Oímos a Diana acercarse y me giro para mirarla. -Un atraco a mano armada de camino aquí… -Se ríe en voz baja y se sienta a mi lado, sonriendo. -Buenas noches chicos...Y enhorabuena a los dos. -Asiente mirándolos.

Diana está increíble...Se ha puesto un vestido rojo, con un tirante ancho y el otro hombro descubierto y con un aro central en la zona superior del pecho, que le hace un bonito escote. El vestido cae en diagonal por sus piernas, realzando su figura. También se ha puesto unos pendientes que sé que son de Themyscira y se ha recogido el pelo en una trenza baja, lo que permite ver los pendientes. Todo ello, junto a unos tacones altos de aguja rojos.

-Gracias Diana y no te preocupes, solo hemos pedido el vino… -Dice Lois sonriéndole.

-Bueno, técnicamente lo ha pedido Bruce… -Clark asiente, mirándome de reojo sonriendo.

-¡Oh!, ¿me he perdido a Bruce hablando francés? -Pregunta, lamentándose. Me sonrojo levemente, bajando la vista y ella se ríe. -Seguro que has pedido algo genial. -Me dice mirándome. -...Estás muy atractivo hoy, ¿sabes?… -Me posa una mano en el brazo y alzo la vista hacia ella.

-Tú también lo estás...Gracias. -Sonrío y ella me sonríe pícara.

El camarero viene, cortándonos...lo que sea que fuera eso. Diana carraspea y se incorpora, apartando la mano de mí. El camarero nos sirve el vino en las grandes copas que tenemos y se retira con un “permiso”.

Echo mano de la copa y le doy un trago, noto la garganta seca de repente. Los demás prueban el vino y asienten complacidos.

-Muy buena elección...Un gran reserva español, ¿eh? -Diana me sonríe.

-Me encanta el mediterráneo… -Me encojo de hombros y le sonrío.

-¿Somos los únicos que no entienden de vinos?… -Oigo a Lois preguntarle a Clark, frunciendo el ceño y tapándose la boca.

-Parece ser que sí...Nosotros somos más de refrescos o café…De esos que se venden en máquinas expendedoras. -Él asiente y ella suspira, avergonzada.

Sonrío divertido escuchándolos y miro la carta por encima, ojeando los platos.

Una vez que hemos pedido los platos y después de la corta espera en la que nos los han servido, empezamos a comer y hablar sobre asuntos cotidianos y banales. Casi todo el tiempo, me lo paso callado, escuchando a los demás. Me gusta escuchar. Escuchando conoces más a la persona que hablando con ella. De repente, Diana llama mi atención.

-Bueno, Bruce...¿cómo va el tema de ser un playboy? -Me pregunta, mientras Lois y Clark hablan sobre otra cosa, sin prestarnos atención.

-Va, que no es poco… -Sonrío divertido, mintiendo.

Hace meses que no salgo con ninguna mujer...bueno, ni mujer ni hombre. Aunque...¿qué estoy haciendo con el Joker? A ver, tengo claro que no estoy “saliendo” con él pero...¿qué es lo que estamos haciendo entonces? Porque tampoco es mi follamigo…Porque no es mi amigo...pero sólo tenemos sexo...Aunque no es del todo cierto, porque también me ha confesado en repetidas ocasiones, que me necesita y que me adora...Literalmente. Y yo también lo necesito.

Menudo cacao tengo en la cabeza...Suspiro y miro a Diana.

-Te iba a preguntar que cuál era la última pero supongo que ni te acordarás…Estarás con tantas mujeres al cabo del mes… -Se ríe y me vuelve a apoyar la mano en el brazo.

Tal vez me estoy confundiendo pero...¿está Diana ligando conmigo? Arrugo la cara confundido y le sonrío.

-No te creas...Muchas salen conmigo de fiesta y después de dos besos o dos bolsos caros, desaparecen. Vendiendo la exclusiva a la Gaceta de Gotham, claro. -Asiento y bebo un trago de vino.

-¿Sí?… -Diana me mira triste y empieza a mover la mano, acariciándome superficialmente el brazo. -Siento oír eso, Bruce...Eres un buen hombre. Te mereces algo mejor. Alguien que te quiera y se preocupe por ti. -Me dice sonriéndome.

La miro y me sonrojo levemente. Sí, está ligando conmigo...Sin saber qué decir, le sonrío.

-Gracias Diana, tú también eres una buena mujer. Sé que siempre puedo confiar en ti… -

-Oh...¡Claro, claro que puedes! -Me dice sonriéndome. -Todo lo que necesites, aquí me tienes. -Aprieta su mano levemente en mi brazo, sonriendo más. -Todo Bruce… -

La miro con los ojos abiertos, sin llegar a entenderla. Asiento despacio y muevo lentamente el brazo para coger un trozo de pan, aunque en realidad solo quiero que me suelte. Ella aparta la mano y baja la cabeza, sonriendo, para seguir comiendo. Al alzar la vista veo a Clark mirándome fijamente, apunta a Diana con los ojos y los entre cierra. Casi puedo oírle decir “¿Qué le pasa contigo?”.

Me encojo de hombros sutilmente y niego con la cabeza, expresando un “no tengo ni idea”. Él asiente y frunce el ceño, bajando la vista. Es increíble como nos entendemos sin apenas hablar. Cuando estamos combatiendo, nos pasa lo mismo; una simple mirada del otro basta para entendernos y complementarnos el uno al otro.

-Bueno...¿Y cómo van las cosas en Themyscira, Diana? -Dice Lois, mirándola.

-Van bien, gracias. Al ser la embajadora con el mundo mortal, las visito cada cierto tiempo, hasta puede que mi madre se pase por aquí un tiempo, por curiosidad. -Diana sonríe y Lois abre los ojos sorprendida.

-¿Crees que aceptaría una entrevista para el Daily Planet? -Pregunta Lois, acercándose un poco a Diana y abriendo los ojos emocionada. -A Perry le encantaría. -

-A Perry y a ti, Lois… -Dice Clark, riéndose. -No atosigues a la madre de Diana, es una mujer importante… -

-No es problema, Clark, hablaré con ella, seguro que acepta. Le hará ilusión. -Diana sonríe amable y Lois asiente satisfecha.

Hasta fuera del trabajo, Lane es la mejor reportera del mundo. A veces desearía que los reporteros de Gotham fueran igual de leales y legales que ella...Vicky Vale, Jack Ryder...Se matarían entre ellos con tal de conseguir una exclusiva. Lois es arriesgada, pero nunca traicionaría a un compañero.

-Y hablando de entrevistas jugosas… -Lois me mira, sonriendo. Oh no, aquí viene...Miro de reojo a Clark, quien mira a Lois con miedo de qué va a decir. Lois se acerca a mí, susurrando. -He oído que Batman tiene al Joker...¿Crees que...podrías conseguirme unas preguntitas? Está encerrado ¿no?… -Me dice.

-Lois. No. Ni se te ocurra. -Le contesta Clark, muy serio. -No es seguro, eso lo primero. Y no puedes sacar algo así...Si se supiera dónde está o que está cómo está… -Dice, en voz baja también.

-No, Lois...lo siento, pero no puedo… -Digo, bajando la mirada. -Si pudiera te dejaría, de verdad, pero como dice Clark, no es seguro...Hay mucha gente buscándolo. -Asiento.

-De acuerdo...Hay que probar siempre Clark, nunca se sabe, el “no” ya lo tienes. -Lo mira de reojo y me mira. -Y...¿cómo es? -Me pregunta, achicando los ojos. -Si tuvieras que describirlo en una palabra...¿cuál sería? -

Me quedo mirándola, pensativo por unos segundos...minutos incluso. Desvío la mirada y doy un trago al vino, empiezo a notar cómo me sube el alcohol a la cabeza, voy a tener que irme dentro de poco sino quiero que la noche se descontrole, como la última vez.

-...No se le puede resumir en una palabra, Lois. Necesitarías por lo menos unas cuantas para hacerlo. -Asiento y la miro. Ella me mira atenta, casi sin parpadear, hasta frunce levemente el ceño. -Simplemente, no puedes resumirlo a eso. A un verbo, a un adjetivo, a un sustantivo… -Niego con la cabeza. -Abarca tanto...tantas, facciones...a la vez; que no puedes resumirlo en una palabra. -Diana y Clark me miran sorprendidos, escuchándome al igual que Lois.

-...Ya veo… -Me contesta, bajando la mirada. -Gracias por responder. -Me sonríe levemente, confundida con lo que acaba de escuchar.

-De nada. -Asiento y en la atmósfera, noto como se crea un silencio incómodo. Carraspeo y los miro. -¿Pedimos la cuenta?...Se nos está haciendo tarde. -

-Oh, sí, claro, claro… -Dice Clark, levantando el brazo.

El camarero nos sonríe y trae la cuenta en un sobre. Antes de dejarla en la mesa, se la quito de las manos y le doy cuatro billetes de los grandes al camarero. Este, abriendo muchos los ojos, hace unas cuantas reverencias y se va.

Sonriendo, miro a Lois y Clark, quien han visto todo con la boca abierta.

-Invitábamos nosotros, Bruce… -Dice Clark, frunciendo el ceño.

-Es vuestro aniversario, Clark...Os tenía que invitar a algo...Guárdate el dinero para un fin de semana con Lois o para comprarle algo bonito, no te preocupes… -Le digo, asintiendo.

-Muchas gracias, Bruce… -Lois sonríe, abrazando a Clark.

Oigo como Diana se ríe levemente y nos levantamos de la mesa, yendo hacia la salida.

-Bueno...¿Te vas a venir a tomar algo? -Me pregunta Diana ya fuera.

-No creo...Mañana madrugo, lo siento, chicos… -Digo, mirándolos.

-Queda pendiente una cena, Bruce, que no nos vas a invitar siempre tú. -Me dice Lois, sonriendo.

-Sí, lo mismo digo… -Clark me mira, no muy convencido con lo que he hecho.

-Luego te veo...¿No? -Diana me sonríe, acercándose a mí.

-Sí, luego nos vemos. -Le sonrío y veo como acerca su cara a mí, plantándome un beso suave en la mejilla.

Arruga la cara tímida y se gira, yéndose con Lois y Clark andando calle arriba. Me sonrojo levemente y suspiro, montándome en el coche en dirección a Gotham.

* * *

Al llegar a casa, frunzo el ceño, mierda, la una y veinte...Si hubiera llamado a la batala hubiera tardado una hora menos en llegar. Miro las cámaras rápido por el reloj inteligente y lo veo sonriendo sentado en la cama, mirando la entrada. ¿Me sigue esperando?...Arrugo la cara sin creérmelo, pero cuando acerco más la cámara, puedo ver que está sin la ropa, con la almohada sobre las piernas, aunque supongo que tampoco tiene calzoncillos.

Lo dijo, me iba a esperar así...Resoplo cansado, un poco mareado por el alcohol. Estoy teniendo un deja-vu de cuando bajé y nos liamos por primera vez. No puedo bajar ahí...entre conforme está él y conforme estoy yo, seguro que acabamos repitiendo de nuevo. Me muerdo el labio, cómo si eso me molestara. Soy lo peor. Me tapo la cara y suspiro. Quiero bajar ahí...pero no debo.

Mierda. Me pongo la capucha y el traje rápido y bajo allí, decidido a ponerlo a dormir.

-¡Bats! ¡¿Qué horas son estas de llegar?! ¡Pasa que te pegue unos azotes por malo! -Me dice, regañándome como si fuera mi madre.

-Lo mismo podría decir yo, ¿qué haces despierto?...Y vístete. -Le digo, cruzándome de brazos delante de él, mirándolo a los ojos.

-Esperándote como dijimos que haría. -Sonríe divertido y se sube a la cama, apoyando las rodillas en ella y los codos en la almohada que hay en sus muslos.

-Lo dijiste tú, yo te dije que te fueras a dormir. -Frunzo el ceño, sonando autoritario.

-¿Ah sí?...qué despiste más tonto...Bueno, ya que estamos… -Sonríe y mueve la almohada de un lado a otro, mientras mueve las caderas hacia delante y detrás, jugando.

-Para. Para y vete a dormir. -Señalo la cama, gruñendo. Es difícil enfadarse cuando en realidad no quieres que pare lo que está haciendo. -Hablo en serio, a dormir. Ya. -

-¿Y si no quiero? -Me pregunta, acercándose al cristal. De pronto, coge la almohada, tirándola al otro lado de la celda. Veo entonces su miembro, totalmente al descubierto. Sí, está desnudo. De pies a cabeza como me suponía.

Resoplo y cierro los ojos durante unos segundos.

-Mira, no estoy para estas tonterías ahora...Estoy cansado y… -Él me corta, moviendo las caderas y acariciándose los muslos mientras me mira.

-Cansado y...¿borracho? No es bueno beber tanto, Batsy...Menos mal que no te has llevado el Batmóvil. ¿Quién te ha traído?...¿Un amiguito tuyo de la Liga? -Me sonríe y baja la vista hacia sus caderas, agarrándose con una mano el miembro, jadeando.

-¡No! ¡Para ya te he dicho! ¡No tiene gracia, vete a dormir! -Gruño y aprieto los puños, sonrojándome debajo de la capucha. -Son casi las dos de la manaña, duérmete… -Digo más calmado.

-¿Dormirme?...¿Cómo me voy a dormir conforme estoy? -Alza la mirada, frunciendo el ceño, y vuelve a jadear, bajándola de nuevo. -Tranqui, Bats...puedes mirar, es una de las cosas que me está poniendo caliente de todas formas, casi que prefiero que te quedes ahí… -Me dice, descaradamente.

Ptch, tendrá morro...Gruño seguidamente durante unos segundos y me dirijo a la celda, con intención de entrar. Al entrar, cierro y voy hasta él. Antes de poder agarrarlo, salta sobre mí, tirándome al suelo. Aprieto los ojos, invadido por el dolor de cabeza y el gran mareo que me ha supuesto el golpe. Sé que estoy en el suelo, puesto que tengo la cama al lado, y él está encima de mí, porque noto el peso en mi estómago.

-Relájate Bats… -Me dice, sonriéndome. Abro los ojos en alerta cuando noto que no puedo mover las manos, miro hacia arriba y palidezco.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame ahora mismo! -Grito, nervioso. Ha aprovechado mi aturdimiento para coger las esposas de mi cinturón, y me ha esposado a la pata de la cama, en el suelo. -¡Te la vas a cargar cuando me libere! ¡Desátame! -Le grito, frunciendo el ceño todo lo que puedo.

-Sí hombre...¿Qué te dije ayer, Bats? Que cuando te tuviera atado, me quedaría aquí… -Mira la puerta unos instantes y la adrenalina me empieza a subir, temiéndome lo peor. Lo que me dijo era una mentira, lo sabía...Mierda, Gordon me va a matar, va a matar a Alfred y va a coger el batmóvil y…

Antes de hacer más divulgaciones, lo veo mirarme sonriendo y bajar su cabeza hasta la mía, besándome.

-Y me pienso quedar… -Me dice. Asombrado, lo dejo hacer, porque no me queda otra. Aún así, me retuerzo bajo él, para nada cómodo con la situación. -Estate quieto Bats...Eres muy incómodo de atar, ¿eh? -Baja su mano hasta mi cinturón, desabrochándomelo. -Estás muy vestido...Vamos a arregla eso. -Me sonríe y trago saliva, apartando la vista, buscando alguna forma de salir.

Estoy en una celda de alta seguridad, diseñada por mi jefe de tecnología en Wayne Tech, Lucius Fox, ¿de verdad pienso encontrar algo aquí dentro para salir? Estoy a su merced, completamente en sus manos...Lo cual me retuerce el estómago, poniéndome muy tenso. Me doy cuenta entonces de que no confío para nada en él, no sé qué va a hacerme o si me piensa matar cuando acabe con...lo que sea que quiera hacer.

-Estás muy callado, Bats… -Ladea la cabeza, mirándome. Me quita la parte de arriba de la armadura y rezo para que no me quite también la capucha. Mira mi pecho y mi abdomen y veo cómo le brillan los ojos. -Esto ya es otra cosa… -Sonríe y apoya las manos en mi. Lo veo fruncir el ceño y levantar la vista hacia mis ojos. -Te va a reventar el corazón, Batman...Sé que no te fías de mí pero...Es decir, creo que me tienes miedo… -Sonríe y se ríe divertido. -No deberías de tenerlo, ya no soy el que era...por suerte o por desgracia. -Arruga la cara, me mira y sonríe. -Pero dejémonos de tonterías, y vamos a lo que verdaderamente importa… -Baja su cabeza hacia mí y cierro los ojos, temiéndome lo peor.

Siento sus labios en los míos, notando como empieza a besarme. Alzo una ceja y un trozo de mí se relaja medianamente. Abro la boca, dejando que su lengua, su perversa lengua, me invada y cierro los ojos. Nos besamos lentamente al principio, pero conforme pasan los segundos, el beso se vuelve más salvaje y húmedo. Noto sus manos en mi cuello y en mi pecho, acariciándome al ritmo que nuestros besos se incrementan. Se separa de mí y abro los ojos, contrariado.

-Dime que no querías estar aquí...Dime que querías que me fuera a dormir… -Me mira frunciendo el ceño, esperando mi respuesta. -Y no me mientas, Batsy…Yo estoy siendo sincero contigo, siempre. Es hora de que empieces a serlo conmigo...De verdad. -Está mirándome serio y yo trago saliva, bajando los ojos.

-...No, no quería que te fueras a dormir… -Lo miro de reojo, todavía sigue serio. Un sudor frío baja por mi espalda. -...Quería entrar...Y que lo volviéramos a hacer. Casi siempre quiero...pero...no debo hacerlo. Esto no está bien...Yo debería estar ahí fuera, vigilándote...No aquí dentro medio desnudo y contigo desnudo del todo encima de mí. -Digo, entre cortado.

-Debo hacer esto...debo hacer lo otro...¿Siempre eres tan legal, Bats? -Me pregunta, alzando una ceja. -A veces, nos dicen que hagamos algo, pero eso no quiere decir que lo DEBAMOS hacer...Tú quieres entrar, quieres estar conmigo, quieres volverme a follar la boca...¡Lo entiendo! Es completamente normal… -Me sonrojo al oírlo decir lo último y él me sonríe, volviéndome a acariciar. -¿Sabes lo que creo? Creo que me necesitas en tu vida. Necesitas a alguien que te empuje hacia el lado divertido de la vida...Alguien con quien puedas pasarlo bien, desinhibirte sin preocuparte por el mañana. ¿Qué más da el mañana? Tal vez mañana te maten,Bats... -Me dice, volviendo a bajar la cabeza hacia mí.

Apoya sus labios en mi cuello, y empieza a besarme con cuidado. Cierro los ojos y suspiro, relajándome levemente. Baja la mano por mi abdomen y sigue bajando hasta agarrarme el paquete. Doy un respingo y abro los ojos, mirando su mano. Alza la vista hacia mí y me sonríe.

-Shhh...No pasa nada, Batsy… -Empieza a mover la mano de arriba a abajo y entre cierro los ojos, desviando la cabeza de él. -Bats mírame. -Me dice, casi susurrando.

Noto cómo me arden las mejillas y lentamente, giro la cabeza hacia él, totalmente avergonzado. Sonríe y se incorpora, poniéndose a cuatro patas sobre mí, sacando la mano de mis pantalones. Retrocede un poco y pone las manos en la cintura de mis pantalones, bajándolos despacio, mientras me mira divertido. Cuando ya los ha bajado hasta mis tobillos, se ríe entre dientes y me clava las uñas de una mano en el gemelo, detrás de la pierna.

La sensación me produce un escalofrío que siento subir por mi columna vertebral y me muerdo el labio, mirando la erección que tengo. Joder, me está gustando…Muchísimo.

-Alguien está despierto… -Canturrea, en voz baja, para después reírse. -Me encanta la sensación de poder que tengo ahora mismo sobre ti, Bats...Me lo estoy pasando en grande, no quiero que esto termine nunca. -Me dice, mirándome.

-Todo termina en algún momento...Tarde o temprano, se hará de día...Y debo traerte el desayuno… -Le digo, mirándolo de reojo.

-Ya estamos otra vez...Debo hacer esto, debo hacer lo otro...Hakuna matata, Batman… -Me dice, dándome un beso fugaz, para después bajar a mi miembro y empezar a lamerlo lentamente.

Suelto un gemido y aprieto los dientes, sonrojado. Alza la vista hacia mí, sonriendo y sigue con su tarea. Da unas lamidas cortas a la cabeza, para después, recorrer todo el miembro hasta la base, a veces lento, a veces rápido. De cualquier forma, me está matando. Cada vez me es más difícil aguantarme los gemidos, ya no sé hacia donde mirar para que no me vea en este estado. Creo que el alcohol ha hecho estragos en mí, porque estoy gimiendo más de lo normal.

De pronto, se mete casi todo el miembro en la boca, sobresaltándome. Su lengua, lo empieza a rodear y a recorrer cada vez que entra en su boca y yo termino abriendo la boca, dejando que salgan todos y cada uno de los quejidos que emito. Suenan guturales y algunos hasta un poco roncos, creo que no me había oído nunca, pero me estoy muriendo de la vergüenza.

Alza una mano, retorciéndome un pezón y yo frunzo el ceño, intentando mover las manos. Me retuerzo sin éxito y jadeo al bajar la vista y verlo con casi la totalidad de mi miembro dentro de su boca. Trago saliva, al recordar los afilados dientes que tiene, pero no estoy sintiendo ni uno. La otra vez, tampoco los sentí. La imagen hacen que me vuelvan a arder las mejillas, y me provoca más excitación de la que ya tengo encima.

Una gota de sudor, baja por mi frente, estoy ardiendo y tengo un calor infernal.

Siento una brisa fría y me asusto, mirando hacia abajo. Él se ha separado de mí, sacando mi miembro de su boca, lo masturba un poco y veo cómo se acerca a mí, sentándose a horcajadas sobre mí. Echa la vista hacia atrás y levanta un poco las caderas. Al bajar, coge mi pene de la base y se penetra muy despacio, arrugando la cara. Es una de las pocas veces que lo veo con una expresión de dolor en la cara y me araña el pecho, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Al penetrarse del todo, abre el puño de la mano con la que me ha arañado y me mira con los ojos entrecerrados, empezando a sacarse mi miembro de él lentamente, para después volverlo a meter con la misma velocidad. Gimo y pongo los ojos en blanco, disfrutando del lento calvario que me está haciendo pasar.

Después de unas cuantas veces, se acomoda mejor y soy yo el que empieza a dirigir el ritmo, lento pero intenso. Apoya las palmas de las manos en mi pecho, mirándome. Me sonrojo y bajo la mirada, arrugando la cara.

-B...Bats...Mírame… -Me dice, llamando mi atención.

Alza una mano y apoyando los dedos en mi barbilla, apoya su pulgar en mis labios, moviéndolo a los lados, pidiéndome que abra la boca. Me sonrojo aún más si cabe y la abro, permitiendo que meta el pulgar. Lo muerdo con cuidado y él gime cuando lo hago.

-Quiero...quiero que me mires… -Gime fuerte y ladea la cabeza. -Quiero que...me mires...para que cuando...cuando folles con alguien...me veas a mí… -Me dice, entre gemidos y jadeos, abriéndome la boca, tirando de su pulgar para abajo.

Me siento sucio cuando lo hace. Con lo que dice. Me siento malditamente sucio...Arrugo la cara, pero él no deja que aparte la mirada o gire la cabeza. Lo veo cerrar los ojos y mover las caderas, pidiendo que acelere el ritmo. Hago caso a su petición, y lo penetro más deprisa, él arquea la espalda, llevándose una mano a su propio miembro.

Empieza a masturbarse deprisa, a un ritmo de locos. Tengo su pene a poco más de un metro de mi barbilla y la imagen me está resultando demasiado...Es decir, me tiene esposado, y se ha sentado a horcajadas sobre mí, además de eso, me está abriendo la boca con su pulgar. Estamos...follando...y a consecuencia de eso, está arqueando la espalda por el placer, mientras que se masturba en mi maldita cara, literalmente.

-Bats… -Me mira de reojo, entre cerrándolo los ojos, y sé lo que piensa.

Asiento y entre cierro los ojos también, en silencio. Noto cómo me empiezo a marear y siento el orgasmo tocando a mi puerta, a punto de llegar...Casi estoy...Lo puedo tocar con la punta de mis dedos…

Y cuando pienso que ya estoy, que ya he llegado, el Joker deja de moverse, apoyando una mano en mis caderas para que no me mueva. Abro los ojos con urgencia y lo miro, respirando deprisa. Me mira sonriendo, divertido, mientras que él se sigue masturbando, aunque despacio, muy despacio.

-Aún no, Bats...Espera… -Me dice, jugando conmigo...No, no está jugando, me está torturando. -Siente cómo casi lo tienes...casi está ahí...Casi estamos ahí...pero llegaremos juntos...Espéralo, Bats… -Cierra los ojos y traga saliva...Los vuelve a abrir y sonríe. -Es tortuoso ¿eh?...Es casi inhumano...Deberían encerrarme por esto… -Asiente.

-Deberían...Déjame...Deja de hacer esto… -Arrugo la cara, pidiéndoselo de buenas maneras.

-Ah ah, pídemelo bien. -Me sonríe y frunzo el ceño, agónico.

-Joker por favor...No me hagas esto… -Le pido, mirándolo fijamente.

-Joker por favor, déjame correrme contigo...Te necesito. -Sonríe y para de masturbarse, mordiéndose el labio. -Dilo. -

-...Joker...por favor...déjame… -Jadeo y trago saliva. -Correrme contigo...Te necesito. -Asiente satisfecho y, en cuanto lo digo, aparta la mano, y sigue masturbándose deprisa.

Cierro los ojos y ladeo la cabeza, volviendo a mover las caderas. Después de unos pocos segundos, el orgasmo me recorre el cuerpo de arriba a abajo y me corro dentro de él, mientras gruño guturalmente, intentando de nuevo mover las manos.

Él gime con un grito roto, casi desgarrándose la garganta en el acto. Clava un puño en mi pecho y cierra los ojos con fuerza, corriéndose sobre mí. Algunas gotas, caen sobre mí cara, por lo que la arrugo débilmente. Casi que me da igual, ahora mismo, solo quiero volver a respirar normal y reponerme.

Alzo la vista hacia él, quien se deja caer sobre mí, sacándome de su interior. Nuestros pechos suben y bajan a la vez, lentamente y casi puedo oír mi corazón latir rápidamente. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás, agotado y cuando la vuelvo a erguir, él me pasa una mano por detrás del cuello, acercándome a él.

Creo que me va a besar, pero pasa de largo de mi boca y empieza a lamerme la cara. Para ser más exactos, las gotas del líquido pringoso que han impactado en mi cara hace unos momentos, me sonrojo y arrugo la cara, avergonzado.

-No...no es necesario. -Le digo, entre cortado.

-Sh...Sí que lo es. -Me dice, mandándome callar.

Cuando termina, me besa durante unos largos segundos y se separa, abrazándome por el cuello. Siento como suspira hondamente y lo miro de reojo.

-¿Estás bien?… -Le pregunto, casi susurrando.

-Ahora sí… -Me dice. Noto como sube su mano por mi nuca, enredando los dedos en mi pelo. -Espero que con esto, ya confíes en mí...No sé qué más hacer para que lo hagas, Bats. De verdad que no lo sé. -

Arrugo la cara, sintiéndome culpable. Tal vez...tal vez sí que esté cambiando. Tal vez debería confiar en él.

-Esto ha ayudado mucho...de verdad...Pero… -Carraspeo y muevo las manos, inútilmente.

-Oh… -Se ríe divertido y se incorpora, acerca las manos a las esposas y me desata, por fin. -Ha estado bien tenerte atado…Era uno de mis sueños húmedos...Lo seguirá siendo, tranquilo. -Me asegura, aunque no era necesario.

Me sonrojo y asiento, sentándome y acariciándome las muñecas. Tengo varias heridas que mañana van a decorar mis muñecas con unos bonitos moratones...Genial.

-Gracias, estaba empezando a doler de verdad… -Asiento y alzo la vista hacia él, quien está mirándome las muñecas.

-Lo siento...Tendré más cuidado la próxima vez...Y tú deberías estarte quieto también. -Dice, cruzándose de brazos.

-De acuerdo…Déjame levantarme...Me voy a dormir. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo. -Digo señalándolo, mirándolo serio. -Y esta vez de verdad que lo quiero, te lo juro. -Recalco, frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno, me alegro que me digas la verdad de una vez por todas… -Dice sonriendo.

Se levanta y se sienta en la cama, mirando cómo me visto.

-Casi siempre te digo la verdad… -Me subo los pantalones y me abrocho el cinturón. Después, me pongo la armadura, suspirando al final, cansado.

-¡Pues vamos a eliminar ese “casi” de la oración para futuras ocasiones! Yo siempre te digo la verdad, Bats, no CASI siempre…¿Entiendes la diferencia? -Me sonríe asintiendo.

-Sí, lo entiendo...Lo haré. -Resoplo y me dirijo a la salida de la celda.

Lo veo levantarse y me giro, sobresaltado. Se para a mi lado y me da un beso rápido en los labios, sonriendo.

-Buenas noches, mi murciélago… -Me dice, antes de meterse al baño.

Me sonrojo y desvío la mirada, negando con la cabeza.

-Adiós…Descansa… -Digo, saliendo y cerrando, andando hacia la salida.

-¡Lo mismo digo! -Oigo que me grita, justo antes de salir de la cueva.

* * *

Oigo el despertador, sonando ensordecedoramente. Abro los ojos y frunzo el ceño, extiendo la mano, parándolo. ¿Ya es de día?...Suspiro y me rasco la cabeza, cansado. ¿Cuánto he dormido? ¿Cuatro horas? Además, por si fuera poco, tengo una resaca terrible, que no hace más que acrecentar mi dolor de cabeza. Me levanto de la cama y voy hacia el armario, vistiéndome.

Al bajar a la cocina, veo a Alfred sonriéndome mientras bebe de su taza.

-¿Una noche larga?...A pesar de que sé que ahora mismo se siente fatal, créame que es bueno salir con amigos de vez en cuando… -Me mira de reojo, sonriéndome.

-A veces creo que te divierte verme así, Alfred… -Le digo, entre dientes. Él se ríe en voz baja.

-Para nada, Señor, para nada… -Me contesta, burlón. -Aquí tiene el desayuno, junto a dos ibuprofenos. -Señala con la barbilla las pastillas.

-Me hacen falta, gracias… -Digo, metiéndome las dos pastillas en la boca y bebiéndome el café después.

Me siento para comerme la manzana y la naranja que me ha puesto Alfred y noto su mirada en mí.

-¿Cuánto ha dormido?… -Me pregunta.

-No lo sé...¿cuatro...cinco horas? -Le digo, sin estar seguro.

-¿Tan tarde llegó? ¿Pues donde fue con los Kent y la Señorita Prince? -Intenta indagar, achicando los ojos.

-Se nos hizo tarde cenando...Y entre que llegué en coche desde Metrópolis y eso… -Asiento, mintiendo.

-Ah, que encima condujo bajo los efectos del alcohol...Me podría haber llamado, Señor. -Frunce el ceño y bajo la mirada hacia la fruta que tengo en la mano, dándole un bocado.

-No quería molestar. -Digo esquivo, queriendo dejar el tema.

-No molestas, Bruce. ¿Y si te llega a pasar algo?… -Lo oigo suspirar gruñendo, dejándose de formalidades. Cuando Alfred deja el protocolo, es que está enfadado de verdad. -...Señor… -Dice, escueto.

Levanto la vista y lo miro, está mirándome las muñecas, las cuales tengo llenas de arañazos y moratones, fruto de las esposas de ayer. Bajo la mirada y sigo comiéndome la fruta, carraspeando.

-De camino aquí me encontré con dos ladrones en una tienda, forcejeé con ellos y...bueno, no fue una pelea fácil. -Le digo, intentando sonar lo más creíble posible.

Se queda unos instantes callado, pensando en lo que he dicho.

-...Ya veo...Va a tener que llevarse el traje de Batman a donde quiera que vaya… -Asiente lentamente y sonríe levemente. -Bueno, me alegro de que solo fuera eso...Pero tenga cuidado...Por favor. -Añade, suplicándome con la mirada.

-Lo tendré, Alfred, descuida. -Le digo, alzando la vista varios segundos. Él me sonríe y se levanta, empezando a recoger el desayuno.

Lo imito y cojo la bandeja que queda, para llevársela a Joker, no sin antes ponerme el traje de Batman, claro.

* * *

Aburrido, miro mi ordenador de la oficina, leyendo informes del nuevo Arkham. Hoy me toca trabajar, y a pesar de que es casi lo único que me queda de mis padres; a parte de su dinero, es una de las cosas que menos me gustan de mi vida. Echo la cabeza hacia atrás, pensando en él. Últimamente solo pienso en él...en lo que me dice cuando estamos juntos, en lo que me hace...Arrugo la cara, sonrojándome levemente y, de pronto, escucho como alguien toca a la puerta.

Carraspeo y me incorporo, sentándome bien en la silla.

-¿Sí? -Pregunto, acto seguido, mi secretario se asoma con cara de circunstancias. Alzo una ceja confundido. -¿Pasa algo, Alan?… -Le pregunto, levantándome.

-Pues...¿Sí?… -Traga saliva y mira hacia atrás unos momentos. -El Señor Luthor está aquí, Señor, quiere verlo. -Me dice, entrecortado.

-¿Lex?… -Frunzo el ceño al oír el nombre de ese hombre. Como si mi día no fuese lo suficientemente malo...Lo que me faltaba para mi dolor de cabeza… -Dile que pase… -Me encojo de hombros. Qué remedio, está ya aquí…

Resoplo y lo veo pasar sonriente, con un traje a medida gris y una corbata verde, a juego con sus ojos de serpiente envenenada...Clark me dijo que estaba pasándose al lado bueno pero...No me fío un pelo.

Sonrío y le estrecho la mano cuando llega hasta a mí, firmemente. Señalo una de las sillas que hay frente a mi escritorio y se sienta, entrelazando sus dedos con los codos apoyados en los brazos de la silla.

-Lex...Bienvenido, ¿qué te trae por mi ciudad?… -Me río levemente, sonriendo radiantemente, me siento y lo miro.

-Gracias, Bruce. Bueno, varias cosas...Me he enterado de que estás reformando el psiquiátrico. He pensado que podría ser de gran ayuda… -Asiente, echando un vistazo rápido a mi despacho.

-Sí, Arkham está siendo rehabilitado. Ya le hacía falta...creo que desde que mis padres lo construyeron hace unos cuarenta años, no se ha vuelto a reformar. -Le digo. -...¿En qué nos puedes ayudar, si se puede saber? -Entre cierro los ojos y me sonríe.

-Bueno, dirás en qué no te puedo ayudar… -Se ríe divertido, pero a mí no me ha hecho ninguna gracia. -Verás, Lex Corp ha estado trabajando en sistemas de seguridad y ventilación...Puede que a Empresas Wayne le interesen… -Me dice, sonriéndome.

Siempre he pensado que ser empresario, es ser un rompecorazones. Ser empresario, requiere tener carisma, es como un don. Se necesita enamorar o engatusar al otro para metértelo en el bolsillo...Y cuando lo tengas, puedes sacarle lo que quieras, o hacer lo que te convenga con él. Ser empresario requiere saber mimetizarse con el otro, entender lo que quiere y hacerle creer que se lo vas a dar; aunque no tienes por qué.

Lex es un buen empresario, o no estaría donde está ahora. Pero Lex también es una mente retorcida; un empresario de esos que no ven por qué tienen que darte lo que tú quieres, así que llegado el momento, no te lo dan. Luthor tiene unas políticas de empresa distintas a las mías. Mi padre, Thomas, era un buen hombre. Uno que anteponía a los demás antes que a él mismo. Antes iban sus trabajadores, y luego él. Los que trabajaron con él siempre me dicen lo mismo. “Era como uno más”. Tal vez por eso acabó así…

Luthor no se parece para nada a mi padre. Mataría a toda su plantilla si haciéndolo ganara o descubriera algo brillante o totalmente innovador. Extorsión, blanqueo de capital, sobornos, robos a otras empresas, plagio...Son algunos de los crímenes, en el ámbito de su empresa, que este hombre ha cometido. No, no son tan graves como el asesinato, pero sé que ha habido veces que ha contratado asesinos a sueldo. No me fío un pelo de él. Ni yo, ni nadie de la Liga de la Justicia. Clark vive en la misma ciudad que él, y creo que es lo único que no le gusta de vivir allí. Y no le culpo.

-El departamento de tecnología de Empresas Wayne, Wayne Tech; está intentando proporcionar todo lo necesario a Arkham, Lex, no te preocupes… -Le contesto formal, sonriendo.

-Lo sé, he leído los informes...pero Wayne Tech no se ha especializado en seguridad los últimos meses...Casi un año. -Me sonríe y me pasa un pen – drive con las iniciales “Lx”, el logotipo de su empresa. -Echa un vistazo rápido. -

Escéptico, cojo el pen y lo pincho en el ordenador. Este PC está hasta arriba de anti virus, por lo que estoy tranquilo. Me paseo por las distintas carpetas, donde hay fotos, informes, vídeos explicativos...Todos ellos, sobre cámaras, sistemas de vigilancia, radares, alarmas, aparatos que forman una mente colmena con el resto de tecnología…

Hm, me fastidia admitirlo, pero todo esto tiene muy buena pinta...Y de ser verdad lo que me ofrece Luthor, le haría un bien enorme a Arkham. Extraigo el pen y se lo devuelvo, asintiendo.

-Francamente increíble, Lex...Me has sorprendido. -Lo miro y veo como se ensancha la sonrisa de sus labios. -He hecho una copia del pen para mostrárselo a los directivos del proyecto, espero que no te importe. -Para mostrárselo a ellos y a Lucius; tengo que saber si hay algún truco bajo la manga…

-¡Para nada, Bruce! De hecho, iba a pedirte que hicieras una copia. -Asiente.

-...Hablemos de lo que quieres a cambio, Lex. -Suelto, de repente. -No soy tonto, sé que quieres algo de mí a cambio...Nunca das nada gratis. -Frunzo el ceño, serio.

-Vaya vaya, frena Wayne… -Se ríe y niega con la cabeza. -No, nunca. Por eso creo que es hora de cambiar...Tengo solo una petición que hacer a cambio. -Sonríe y me mira.

-Habla… -Le digo, entre cerrando los ojos.

-Quiero que reabras Indian Hill...Y firmemos un contrato de conciliación entre nuestras empresas. Para trabajar codo con codo en ese departamento. -Me dice, mirándome atento.

-¿I...Indian Hill? ¿El departamento de biología química que cerré cuando me enteré de que testaban con seres humanos?...No, Lex, lo siento. -Digo firme, tajante.

-Espera espera...Lo cerraste por eso, pero fue hace más de veinte años, cuando llegaste recién cumplidos los diecinueve...Ha pasado tiempo, has crecido, tienes experiencia...Eso pasó cuando tu padre estaba al mando, pero ahora lo estás tú, y no permitirás que se repita...Ni yo tampoco. No es algo ético. -Me dice, negando con la cabeza y frunciendo el ceño.

-No lo sé, Lex...Tus acciones en el pasado me ponen escéptico, la verdad. No me fío. -Le digo, siendo sincero.

-Vamos Bruce...Piensa en todo lo que podríamos avanzar juntos...Tú y yo, nuestras empresas ayudando a la humanidad a crecer...Medicina, genética, naturaleza, el campo animal...Piensa en las posibilidades que podemos explorar, en cómo podemos ayudar al planeta a ser mejor. -Asiente, acercándose a mí. -Y ya te lo he dicho, tendrás el completo control de parar cualquier proyecto en la fase en la que esté. -Me recalca.

Lo miro de reojo y miro los archivos que he copiado en mi ordenador. La verdad es que...esto supondrá un gran avance en Arkham. Y a Empresas Wayne le vendrá bien sanearse y darle una nueva imagen...Indian Hill hizo mucho daño...hace años, pero ahora nos podemos redimir gracias a Luthor. Pero sigue siendo Lex Luthor...Frunzo el ceño, sin saber qué hacer.

-...Me pondré en contacto con la junta, Lex. Recuerda que ellos tienen el cuarenta por ciento de la decisión también...pero, por ahora tienes un sesenta. -Le digo, mirándolo.

-¿Eso es un sí? -Sonríe ampliamente y extiende la mano hacia mí. Al ver que no le cojo la mano, me la coge y me la estrecha efusivamente. -¡No te arrepentirás, Wayne! ¡Vamos a hacer grandes cosas juntos! Me pondré en marcha ahora mismo, gracias por confiar en mí. -Asiente y se levanta. -Bueno, tienes mi número, ya te llamaré comentándote los detalles. Hasta luego, Bruce. -Me sonríe y se gira, saliendo de mi despacho con paso alegre.

Lo miro irse y alzo una ceja, sin llegar a creérmelo.

Busco en mi lista de contactos y llamo a Clark, poniéndome el móvil en la oreja, esperando a que lo coja.

-¿Bruce?...Hola… -Oigo jaleo de fondo, y sé que está en el trabajo. Siempre hay un ruido atroz allí, no sé cómo puede considerarse una zona de trabajo, y el que más ruido hace es Perry, el jefe. Poco a poco el ruido se acalla, hasta que casi no oigo nada. -Vale, ya estoy… -Me dice.

-¿Estás otra vez en el cuarto de los repuestos?...Algún día el conserje te echará de ahí. -Le digo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Es el lugar más tranquilo de la oficina...¿qué quieres que haga? -Me dice. -Bueno, ¿pasa algo?… -

-Dímelo tú, Luthor se acaba de ir de mi despacho. -Le digo.

-¿Qué?...¿Pero estás bien? ¿Qué quería? -Pregunta, sorprendido.

-Sí, sí, tranquilo...Varias cosas...Pero la más importante, abrir en departamento de bio química en conjunto con Empresas Wayne. Quiere rescatar Indian Hill y darle una nueva imagen. -Le resumo, mientras ojeo de nuevo los documentos que me ha pasado Luthor.

-¿Y eso por qué?...Habrás dicho que no, supongo. -Me dice.

-No, le he dicho que sí. Prefiero tenerlo yo vigilado que alguien más...débil. -Le digo, sin saber muy bien la palabra correcta.

-Oh, Bruce...Debería investigarlo. Tal vez...esté buscando crear otro Bizarro o algo peor. A saber. -Dice, con miedo en la voz. Oigo como se abre la puerta y se cierra, entrando alguien.

-No creo, sinceramente...Creo que de verdad quiere pasarse a nuestro bando, Clark...¿Quién es? -Le pregunto.

-Es Lois, tranquilo...No me fío, Bruce...Creo que está ocultando algo. ¿Dónde vais a situar el departamento?...¿En su empresa o en la tuya? -Me pregunta, desconfiado.

-No hemos hablado de eso, Clark. Solo me lo ha propuesto y he dicho que sí...Aunque supongo que cada empresa tendrá su departamento en cada ciudad, pero trabajarán conjuntamente. Tranquilo, le he dejado muy claro que no quiero que se cometan las inmoralidades del anterior Indian Hill con Strange a la cabeza. -

-Ese hombre es horrible, Bruce...Esperemos que no se repita, no. Ah y una cosa… -Me dice, notando como se le endurece la voz. -Si empezáis a examinar células o algo parecido Kryptoniano, quiero enterarme. Desde el principio. Y si no me convence, quiero que se suspenda el proyecto inmediatamente...¿De acuerdo? -

-Sí, Clark, por supuesto. He pensado que tal vez sería una de las primeras cosas que exploraría Luthor, y te lo diría. No lo dudes...Además, yo sería el primero en suspenderlo sino me parece bien. Se lo he dicho. -Le digo, asintiendo.

-De acuerdo...gracias. -Oigo como se abre la puerta y Perry les da cuatro gritos para que salgan y se pongan a trabajar. -Oh...te...te dejo Bruce. -Cuelga y suspiro, dejando el móvil en la mesa.

Últimamente me tengo que fiar de mucha gente...No me gusta.

* * *

-Francamente, tendría cuidado, Señor Wayne… -Me dice Alfred.

Alzo la vista hacia él y asiento, moviendo la copa de vino que tengo en la mano. Estamos en el salón, frente a la chimenea. Le di de cenar al Joker pronto y después cenamos Alfred y yo. He estado contándole lo de Luthor, y no le parece buena idea.

-Lo sé, Alfred. Pero prefiero que, si va a hacer algo malo, lo haga con Batman al lado y no con alguien que no esté en contacto directo con la Liga. -Le digo, mirándolo.

-Sí, si lo ve de esa forma...Bien pensado, Señor. -Sonríe y suspira, mirando la chimenea. Esta, es una pantalla que proyecta un fuego virtual cuando se enciende. Esta opción era mucho más cómoda y limpia, y gracias al suelo radiante, la casa se mantiene a la temperatura deseada. -...¿Sabe? El señor Thomas no habría sido tan arriesgado con Luthor…Pero gracias a su valentía, Gotham se ha evitado muchos problemas, y tal vez se nos pegue algo del aire de Metrópolis. -Se ríe mirando hacia la ventana que da al jardín. -En esta ciudad siempre está lloviendo… -Dice asqueado.

-O eso, o hace una niebla increíble...Pero míralo por el lado bueno, no tenemos a un boy scout azul sobrevolándonos. -Me río divertido entre dientes y me sonríe negando con la cabeza.

-No hable así de un amigo, Señor… -Se ríe también y se levanta. -Me voy a descansar. Y yo que usted haría lo mismo, esas ojeras no se van a ir solas… -

-Lo haré, Alfred, descuida. -Asiento y lo miro, sonriendo.

-Sí, lo que quiero decir… -Dice, bajando los ojos a mis muñecas. -Es que no salga a detener atracos otra vez...No sin tener cuidado, al menos. -Frunce el ceño, girándose y andando hacia las escaleras después.

Arrugo la cara, preocupado. Conozco a Alfred, sé que ha dicho lo que ha dicho con doble sentido. Sabe que algo me pasa, pero no sabe el qué. Y tengo que tener cuidado para que no se dé cuenta de lo que es. No todavía al menos…

Si solo pudiera separar al Joker de antes con el que es ahora. Bueno, es decir...ya NO es el Joker como tal. ¿Verdad? Me quedo mirando la copa, pensativo. ¿Lo es?...Resoplo y apoyo lo cabeza en el respaldo del sofá, confundido. Entonces, una pregunta viene a mi mente.

¿El Joker siempre ha sido el Joker?...Bueno. Un día nació de una mujer que sería su madre y esta le tuvo que poner un nombre...Lo cuál me lleva a otra pregunta directa.

¿Quién era el Joker antes de ser él? Sería un hombre normal con un nombre normal...¿pero quién? ¿Y si descubro quién era...significa que ahora ha vuelto a ser ese alguien?

Gruño frustrado y me incorporo. Si la policía no ha averiguado ya quién es, será porque no queda ni rastro de quien fue...Pero tiene que haber un registro en alguna parte...Una prueba de ADN que coincida con otro ADN en alguna parte…

Y...si descubro quién es y entrego su historial y todo lo demás...Tal vez...tal vez vuelva a ser el que era antes, si es que hubo alguien antes, claro.

Tengo que pensar bien lo que voy a hacer...y llamar a mucha gente, Gordon, Cash, Bárbara...A todo aquel que me pueda conseguir información...Y también...puedo conseguirla yo. Acabo de firmar un pacto con Luthor mediante el cual vamos a construir un departamento de biología, el cual puedo usar para hacer pruebas de genética y cotejarlas a nivel mundial.

Batman tiene trabajo que hacer...así que será mejor que Bruce Wayne se vaya a dormir por hoy. Suspiro y me levanto, dirigiéndome directo a la cama.


	5. Animal en peligro de extinción

**Capítulo 5**

_**"Animal en peligro de extinción"** _

-Comencemos entonces. -Me dice Lex, sonriéndome.

Estamos sentados en su sala de juntas, en Lex Corp, Metrópolis. Solos él y yo. He quedado esta mañana con él, para cerrar el pacto del nuevo Indian Hill.

Mi junta directiva, aunque con reticencias, firmó el acuerdo, con la condición de supervisar todos los procedimientos, como yo también pedí. Luthor ha aceptado ir 50/50 conmigo en cuanto a dirección del departamento se refiere; y este mismo, seguirá la misma política ética que sigue mi empresa en todos sus ámbitos.

Además, pedí a Lucius que revisara todo lo que Lex me dio de la supuesta seguridad que quiere aportar a Arkham. Quedó francamente impresionado, y me incitó a aceptar su ayuda, puesto que puede significar un gran avance en cuanto a seguridad.

Estoy sentado en uno de los laterales de la gran mesa de cristal que ocupa casi toda la sala. Una de las paredes, es de cristal, lo que me permite ver a trabajadores pasando por al lado cada dos por tres; y ellos a nosotros, claro. La estancia me recuerda a la celda de máxima seguridad que tengo en la Batcueva, la que contiene al Joker.

Lex está de pie, al final de la mesa, junto a una gran pantalla de plasma. Parece ser que ha preparado una presentación para mostrarme todo lo que tiene pensado...no pensaba que lo tenía todo tan planeado. ¿Y si le hubiera dicho que no?

-Cuando quieras… -Digo, asintiendo, dándole la palabra.

-Gracias, Bruce. -Me sonríe y pulsa un botón del mando, lo que hace que empiece la presentación. -Primero, creo que sería buena idea empezar con el nombre del departamento...Ya sé que se llamaba Indian Hill, pero quiero darle una cara totalmente nueva, para que no se relacione con lo anterior. Había pensado en algo que uniera nuestras dos empresas...Algo con gancho y que exprese que nos hemos unido para esto. -Me dice, asintiendo mientras me mira.

-Se lo comentaré al equipo de marketing, pueden trabajar en algo para dentro de unos días. No hay problema. -Le digo, encogiéndome de hombros. -Me parece bien pasar a otro nombre. -

-Genial, justo lo que pensaba que dirías… -Me sonríe y pasa a la siguiente página. -Ahora, vamos con lo realmente importante… -Me dice, mirándome de reojo. -Creo que podemos decir, claramente, que podemos construir una sede en cada ciudad, y que estén en contacto la una con la otra continuamente. Esto ayudará a que, si por algún motivo, ocurre un accidente o algo...La mitad del departamento estará a salvo. -Comenta.

-...Sí, buena idea. Estoy de acuerdo. -Asiento y él sonríe, continuando.

* * *

Tras unos cuarenta minutos de oír a Lex hablar y hablar y hablar sin parar, miro el reloj de reojo, suspirando en silencio.

-Bien, pasemos a la estructura del edificio y a las cualidades de construcción necesarias… -Dice.

De repente, le suena el busca de su bolsillo. Me hace una seña para disculparse y se vuelve.

-Dime, Mercy… -Oigo que habla con su guardaespaldas. -...¡¿Qué?!...¡¿Cuándo?!...¿Mercy?...¡Mercy! -Lo oigo gritar y me levanto sobresaltado, mirándolo.

-¿Qué pasa, Lex? -Pregunto, abriendo los ojos en tensión.

-Llama a la policía antes de que… -Se gira hacia mí, andando deprisa hasta donde estoy, pero antes de que pueda terminar, alguien revienta la puerta de cristal, haciéndola pedazos.

-¡Al suelo! -Le grito, empujándolo y cayendo sobre él. Nos tapamos la cabeza y miramos hacia la puerta, viendo los pies de mucha gente por debajo de la mesa y gritos por los pasillos.

Los cristales hechos añicos, caen al suelo, y algunos salen despidos hacia la pared de en frente. Sino llego a empujarlo y a tirarnos al suelo, nos hubieran atravesado.

-Bueno, bueno...¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿Reunión de amigos y no me habéis invitado?… -Oigo una voz familiar, y en cuanto la reconozco, sé que estamos en problemas. -¡Levantaos de ahí antes de que os cosa a balazos! -

Miro a Lex frunciendo el ceño, quien me mira con miedo en los ojos, traga saliva y nos levantamos, con las manos en alto. Gruño en voz baja al ver al pingüino delante nuestro, con su paraguas morado escopeta en la mano. Varios secuaces suyos, detrás de él, lo protegen y otros apuntan a trabajadores de Luthor, que están postrados en el suelo, amenazándoles.

-¿Cómo has escapado?...Pensé que estabas encerrado… -Le digo, sin moverme.

-Ya sabes, uno que tiene amigos en todas partes...¡Pero esa no es la cuestión aquí! -Nos apunta con el paraguas. -Veréis...me han encerrado y eso significa que tengo embargado todo mi capital...Mi salón iceberg, mis negocios...¡No tengo nada! -

-Precisamente, no tienes nada por hacer cosas como esta, Cobblepot. -Le respondo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Siento la mirada de Lex sobre mí, rogándome que me calle con los ojos. No me da la gana, es la verdad y se la voy a decir a la cara...Es lo que más le jode, y cuando algo le jode, se distrae.

-¡Cállate Wayne! ¡Cállate sino quieres acabar como tus queridos papás! -Me grita, negro de ira. -¡Bien, lo que quiero…! -Gruñe y mira a Lex. -Lo que quiero son mis cosas de vuelta...sois dos de los hombres más ricos del planeta, así que como regalo me llevaré unos cuantos millones. No creo que los echéis de menos. -Sonríe. -Hacedme el favor y saldréis de aquí sin ningún agujero más en el cuerpo...Prometido. -

-Desde aquí no podemos contactar con abogados o...con fiscales...Necesitamos salir y, bueno...llamar a gente. -Luthor baja las manos para gesticular y Oswald le acerca el paraguas, asustado. Lex da un salto y las vuelve a levantar. Veo cómo le cae una gota por la sien y traga saliva. -T...tranquilo, tranquilo… -Dice, arrugando la cara.

-Lo que nos pides es imposible, Cobblepot. Somos empresarios, sí, pero es un juez el que tiene que devolverte todo eso puesto que está bajo protección policial. Tu caso lo lleva la policía…No podemos hacer nada. -Le digo, intentando dialogar, como he aprendido con el Joker.

-Oh...pues más vale que empecéis a poder hacer algo...porque tengo cientos de trabajadores aquí que no les importará morir por un bien mayor. -Me sonríe y uno de sus secuaces, trae una chica joven del cuello, de unos veintitantos, con una bata y gafas, llorando desesperada. -Oh, pero si deberías estar todavía jugando a las casitas, muñeca… -Cobblepot sonríe de forma lasciva a la chica.

-¡Suéltala! ¡Esa mujer tiene un coeficiente de los más altos de mi empresa! Cómo la toques… -Lex gruñe, acercándose un poco. Le agarro del brazo antes de que lo haga.

-Quieto, Lex...No le hará nada si le damos lo que quiere… -Le digo, en voz baja.

-¡Haz caso a Wayne, Lex! Dame lo que quiero y tu querida niñita no saldrá herida...Aunque tal vez me la lleve para mi Salón iceberg… -Dice, pensativo. -Es una empollona, esta solo sabe usar la calculadora...¡Fuera! -Levanta la mano, dejando de mirarla, despreciando a la chica.

El secuaz asiente y la saca de la sala, mientras la chica grita aterrorizada, resistiéndose.

-Vale...danos, algo de tiempo para intentar hacer algo desde aquí...por favor. -Dice Lex, mirándolo.

-Media hora...Y me quedo aquí vigilándoos… -Achica los ojos, mirándonos.

-Haz lo que quieras. -Le digo, con cara de asco.

Lex y yo bajamos las manos despacio y nos sentamos en las sillas en frente nuestro, tirando al suelo los trozos de cristal que hay sobre ellas y sobre la mesa. Nos miramos y Lex mira al pingüino.

-Necesitamos un ordenador por lo menos… -Dice, poniendo cara de circunstancias.

-Ogh...¡que alguien le de un maldito ordenador a este imbécil! -Se gira y grita a sus secuaces.

En menos de dos minutos, traen un portátil de última generación de los de Lex Corp y se lo dan a Cobblepot. Este se lo da a Lex, de mala manera.

-¡Y daos prisa, el tiempo corre! -Nos grita, cruzándose de brazos, observándonos.

-Gritar no ayuda, Oswald. -Le digo, mirándolo de reojo.

-¡¿No te entran moscas con esa bocaza siempre abierta, Wayne?! -Me grita, harto de mí.

-No lo sé, ¿no te entran a ti con esa nariz? -Le digo, con una voz muy tranquila. Me gruñe muy fuerte y me pega la punta de su paraguas en la frente, entre ceja y ceja. -Si me matas te quedas sin nada. Y te aseguro que no saldrás de prisión nunca más. -Le digo, alzando una ceja.

-¡Aaaagh! -Grita, dejando de encañonarme, encogiéndose un poco de la rabia. -¡Pues empieza a devolverme cosas y cierra la boca! -

Lo miro de reojo y miro a Lex, quien teclea buscando al primer fiscal de Gotham. Le hago una seña de que pare con la mano y lo miro. Él me mira y frunce el ceño, sin llegar a entenderme.

Abro una nueva pestaña en el buscador y escribo "Llamemos a la JLA.", Lex abre mucho los ojos y borra lo que he escrito, poniendo "¿A esos payasos? Ni en broma, nosotros podemos solucionar esto. Contactaré con la policía. Dame unos minutos."

Aparto las manos del teclado, mirando a Cobblepot de vez en cuando, vigilándolo.

-Creo que el fiscal descansa hoy, Lex… -Le digo, aparentando las formas.

-Bueno, hay que intentarlo. -Me dice, tecleando, accediendo a la sede central judicial de Gotham.

-Sí, pero podríamos llamar a alguien de más cargo, para asegurarnos… -Contesto, refiriéndome a la liga.

-He oído que el mayor representante de "justicia" es un creído gilipollas… -Me dice, mirándome de reojo.

Cobblepot nos mira, intercambiando los ojos entre Luthor y yo, alzando una ceja.

-¡¿De qué habláis?! -Nos grita el pingüino, confundido.

-Del fiscal de Gotham, Oswald, déjanos trabajar… -Le digo serio. -Si nos haces perder el tiempo, la policía llegará sin que puedas hacer nada. -Intento razonar con él, asintiendo despacio.

-La policía y el gigante de azul. Esto no es Gotham, Cobblepot, aquí no tenemos murciélagos...Tenemos aliens que vuelan y disparan rayos por los ojos...Y en cuanto te oiga, no tardará ni dos segundos en estamparte contra la pared. -Casi escupe Luthor, hablando entre dientes.

Oswald se queda unos segundos mirándonos y después resopla.

-¡Bien bien bien! ¡Callaos ya! Quiero que os pongáis a conseguirme cosas...En diez minutos vuelvo, como no tenga mi dinero ingresado y buena parte de mis cosas, tus empleados van a caer como moscas...¡Literalmente! ¡Los pienso tirar desde tu azotea! -Mira a Lex, apuntándole con el paraguas, se gira y sale de la sala, gritando a sus secuaces. -¡Tened cuidado con Superman! ¡No sabemos cuándo o cómo va a venir, pero vigilad las entradas! -Oímos como se aleja, hasta que dejamos de oírlo.

Lex me mira de reojo, y veo como abre su cuenta bancaria, haciendo un extracto.

-¿Qué haces?… -Le digo, susurrando. -No le ingreses nada, vamos a llamar a la liga de la… -Lex me corta, riéndose.

-¿Crees que van a venir a salvar a alguien como yo?...Me siguen considerando de su bando… -Dice, señalando la puerta, refiriéndose a Cobblepot. -Además, no me caen bien esos idiotas...Creyéndose superiores en su nave que lo ve todo… -Dice, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Lex...Tienen el DEBER de salvar a todo aquel que esté en problemas, y tú y yo lo estamos. -Asiento y pongo la mano sobre las suyas, haciendo que pare de teclear. -No dejes que alguien tan miserable gane, deja que los buenos como nosotros ganemos... tú incluido. -Lo miro frunciendo el ceño, con decisión en mi mirada.

-...Te odio, Wayne… -Dice, mirándome de reojo, gruñendo bajito. -A ver, ¿qué propones? Está claro que si Superman no nos ha oído es que está ocupado...O lejos de aquí. -Asiente, cruzándose de brazos.

Miro la puerta de reojo, asegurándome de que Cobblepot no está y lo miro.

-Tengo un plan...Batman me ha salvado unas cuantas veces, dado que asaltaban tanto empresas Wayne, me dejó un intercomunicador con la liga; por si la situación se descontrolaba en Gotham y él moría. -Le digo, sonando lo más creyente que puedo, dado que Batman no se puede dar algo así mismo…

-Bien...¿y? -Me dice, entre cerrando los ojos. -No entiendo a donde vas… -

-¿No has visto la tele? Creía que un científico como tú se habría dado cuenta...Bueno, es algo de lo que nos prevenimos hace años en mi empresa. -Asiento. Mira la tele y alza una ceja, me mira y se encoge de hombros.

-No veo nada, Wayne, ¡dilo ya! -Gruñe y aprieta los puños.

-Están usando un inhibidor de frecuencia, Lex...Creo que solo en esta planta, porque dejaste de tener contacto con Mercy cuando ellos entraron, pero estoy seguro que ahora es tu móvil no funciona y no vas a ser capaz de conectarte al servidor del banco. -

-¿Y qué sentido tiene usarlo? -Me pregunta, arrugando la cara confundido.

-No podemos llamar a nadie...ni a la policía, ni a la liga, ni siquiera a la pizzería de en frente, me temo. -Le digo, vigilando la puerta.

-¿Y cómo vamos a llamar a tus súper héroes entonces?… -Resopla y mira su ordenador, donde pone "Error del servidor".

-Fácil, creo que Cobblepot no sabe que los inhibidores afectan también a los portátiles, o sino no nos habría dado uno… -Sonrío. -Haremos lo siguiente. Le diremos que hay un fallo en la red de la empresa, que alguien tiene que bajar a reiniciar el router central. Solo el presidente lo puede hacer, por lo que bajarás con alguien más hasta donde está el router, una vez allí… -Digo, sacando de mi bolsillo un llavero donde pone "JLA", con un pequeño led y un botón. -Pulsas esto. La ayuda vendrá al instante, te lo aseguro… -Miro la puerta y se lo paso por debajo de la mesa, metiéndoselo en el bolsillo del pantalón.

Lex me mira escéptico y mira el llavero antes de que se lo introduzca en el bolsillo. Suspira y niega con la cabeza.

-Vale, ¿y si sale mal? -Me dice, indeciso. -Está loco, Bruce, no sabemos lo que puede hacer… -Señala la puerta, refiriéndose al pingüino.

-Lo sé, Lex, por eso quiero reformar Arkham, por eso me vas a ayudar a hacerlo más seguro. Vamos...piensa en lo bien que va a quedar para la opinión pública que Lex Luthor salga en primera plana junto a la Liga de la Justicia...Tu popularidad volverá a ser favorable, te lo aseguro. Mañana vas a salir en la portada del Daily Planet, y la gente te verá como al héroe que salvó a sus trabajadores. -Saco la baza del público y veo como me mira fijamente. Y después sonríe, frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí...No es mala idea, Wayne. -Asiente y junta sus manos, pensando en ello.

A Lex le gusta la fama, y quiere que la gente de Metrópolis le admire por todo lo bueno que hace por la ciudad, por eso odia a Superman. Él suele salir en los periódicos, Luthor no. Sabía que podía usarlo para convencerlo.

Oswald vuelve a entrar, frunciendo el ceño, aparentemente molesto.

-Mi dinero, par de dos...¡Quiero verlo! -Nos grita, cruzándose de brazos. -Más os vale que me lo hayáis ingresado ya… -

-Eso te íbamos a decir, Oswald. La red se ha caído, no va internet...Luthor cree que alguno de tus chicos a interceptado la red...Un servidor o algo. -Asiento y él alza una ceja.

-¿Qué?...Enseñádmelo… -Entre cierra los ojos y se acerca, con su paraguas pistola por delante.

Lex gira el portátil, mostrando el aviso que anuncia un fallo del servidor. Este está causado por el inhibidor, pero da el pego si no tienes ni idea de informática y redes, como Cobblepot.

-Lo hemos intentado ya cinco veces...Con mi banco, con el de Wayne...pero no tenemos internet, pingüino. -Dice Lex, asintiendo, sin dejar de mirar su paraguas.

-Ya...Bueno ¿y qué hay que hacer?...¡Arreglarlo o ya sabéis lo que pasará! -Grita, alzando el paraguas.

-Hay...que reiniciar el router. -Dice Lex, bajando la cabeza. -Está en el sótano dos...Se puede ir directamente por el ascensor por donde habéis subido. Se reinicia y todo volverá a estar operativo. -Lo oigo tragar saliva y lo veo mirarme de reojo. Luthor no miente, todo volverá ha estar operativo...Todo.

-Genial, mandaré a alguno de estos imbéciles… -Asiente y se gira.

-¡No!...Solo el presidente tiene autoridad para los reinicios… -Tengo que hacerlo yo, está protegido con lectores de mi retina. -Asiente y Cobblepot resopla.

-Cómo no…¡Tú! ¡El grande! ¡Ven aquí! -Le grita a uno de los secuaces de fuera, un gorila. El secuaz pasa y mira al pingüino, esperando órdenes. -Acompaña al Señor Luthor al sótano 2, que reinicie la red o lo que tenga que hacer y vuelva...¿Entendido? -El gorila asiente y se acerca a Luthor, con intención de agarrarlo. -¡Al dos! ¡Ni uno más, ni uno menos! -Recalca, pensando que la trampa está ahí.

-Puedo ir yo solo, gracias… -Lex se apresura a levantarse y empujado por el secuaz, salen de la sala hasta el ascensor.

-Bien, yo me quedaré con Wayne… -Me sonríe y empieza a acariciar su paraguas, riéndose en voz baja.

Me cruzo de brazos y lo miro, frunciendo el ceño. Me mantengo serio mientras se ríe, a saber de qué.

-He oído que nos han separado a todos en Arkham...Estás reformándolo ¿eh? -Pregunta, sonriendo. -Qué noble por tu parte…Preocuparte por unos pobres desquiciados que no valen un mísero céntimo. -

-Alguien tiene que ser bueno en Gotham, Oswald. -Alzo una ceja. -Yo que tú tendría cuidado con los insultos hacia los enfermos mentales...Tú también estabas ahí dentro. -Le digo, diciendo la verdad.

-¡Yo no estoy allí por loco! ¡Estoy allí porque es la cárcel más segura de toda Gotham! -Grita, enfadado. Sonríe orgulloso y me mira por encima del hombro. -Je, nadie puede encerrarme, Wayne. Deberías saberlo ya. Se habla siempre de mis huidas en la televisión. -

-No es una cárcel, Oswald, es un centro psiquiátrico para personas enfermas. -Corrijo, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Cállate Wayne!...A veces parece que quieres recibir un tiro entre ceja y ceja. -Me gruñe, cruzándose de brazos. -¿Y por qué tarda tanto este idiota?...No sé por qué haces negocios con alguien como él, Wayne, pero no es de fiar. -Me dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Le dijo la sartén al cazo… -Alzo una ceja, mirándolo.

Oswald me mira y gruñe fuertemente, acercándose a mí. Me apunta con el paraguas en la sien, y me empuja, intentando intimidarme.

-¡Cállate de una vez! ¡Vas a conseguir que te maten! ¡Me estoy pensando que tal vez me saldría más rentable con esa boca tan…! -Me grita desatado, pero para antes de terminar, por los gritos y disparos que se empiezan a oír al fondo del pasillo.

El pingüino se aleja, sobresaltado, sale deprisa y se asoma.

-¡Waaah! -Grita, antes de ser empotrado contra el suelo por algo que no consigo identificar.

Cuando ese algo, más bien alguien, levanta la cabeza y me sonríe, la imito y sonrío con ella. Diana de Themyscira ha sido quien ha respondido a la llamada, y estoy dando gracias a los dioses antiguos por ello ahora mismo.

Empiezan a dispararle desde atrás, alza los brazaletes, haciendo que estos impacten contra la hondonada de balas que llueven hacia ella. Se acerca con movimientos rápidos y deja inconscientes a los atacantes. Se gira y me mira, acercándose rauda hacia mí.

-¡Bruce! ¡¿Estás bien?! -Dice, examinándome por encima.

-Sí, sí, tranquila...Yo estoy bien, pero Luthor bajó hace un rato con un tipo grande, hay que ir a por él… -Le digo, mirándola preocupado.

Ella asiente deprisa y se dirige al ascensor, salgo detrás de ella y antes de pulsar el botón; Lex y el secuaz aparecen, abriéndose las puertas. Wonder woman agarra a Lex y lo pone tras ella, y antes de que el otro pueda reaccionar, lo deja KO de un fuerte puñetazo, cayendo al suelo como un tronco.

Lex se asusta y mira a Diana con los ojos muy abiertos, impactado por la rápida acción. Me mira de reojo y la vuelve a mirar.

-Ha...han venido… -Me dice, sorprendido.

-Claro que han venido, los necesitábamos, Lex. -Le digo, cruzándome de brazos. Él me devuelve el llavero y carraspea, bajando la mirada delante de Diana.

-Wonder Woman...Te doy las gracias por salvarme...por salvarnos. -Asiente y alza la vista, mirándola cortado.

Diana sonríe y pone los brazos en jarras.

-Un placer, Luthor. He oído que piensas abandonar los malos actos… -Extiende una mano, estrechándosela a Lex. -Eso espero, serás de gran ayuda en la lucha contra el crimen. Bienvenido. -Le dice, sonriendo decidida.

-Ah...Gra...gracias. Muy amable… -Contesta, mirándose la mano mientras arruga la cara. -Todo ha sido por el plan de Wayne...sino fuera por él… -De repente alza la vista, mirándome. -Oh no, tengo que ver cómo está Mercy. -Asiente y se va por las escaleras, bajándolas deprisa.

Suspiro cansado por toda la tensión y la miro. Diana me sonríe ladeando la cabeza mientras se cruza de brazos.

-Gracias Diana, no sé que habría hecho sin ti… -Dice, sonriéndome. -Diilo… -Se ríe divertida.

-Gracias Diana...has sido de gran ayuda en esta situación. -Me sonrojo y desvío la mirada, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.

-Bueno casi...Es un avance. -Se ríe más y me apoya una mano en el hombro. -Me alegra que no te haya pasado nada, Bruce...Estaba muy preocupada...No sabía si estabas bien o no, no contestabas al comunicador ni nada… -Arruga la cara, con tristeza y preocupación.

-Lo siento...Confié en que tarde o temprano, Clark oiría todo esto y aparecería. -Asiento desconcertado, mirándola. -Es decir, estoy en Metrópolis, Diana. -

-Superman y algunos más salieron de emergencia con Hal, necesitaba ayuda urgente y ellos estaban libres...No ha podido oír nada de esto. -Asiente, suspirando. -Vete a casa por hoy, ¿quieres? -Me sonríe y me acaricia el hombro. -Yo me ocupo de esto y de Lex. Estarás agotado. -

-Sí, estoy un poco mareado, la verdad… -Sonrío débilmente y suspiro. -Gracias Diana...Me has ayudado mucho hoy. De verdad. -Le digo, entre cortado.

-Oh, no ha sido nada Bruce, me alegra haber podido ayudar. Para cualquier cosa estoy aquí… -Me besa la mejilla y me sonríe antes de ir a atender a las primeras autoridades que llegan al lugar.

* * *

Bajo a la batcueva con la bandeja de la comida, con el uniforme de Batman y arrugo la cara, sintiendo un pinchazo en la parte izquierda del abdomen. El Joker, que estaba jugando con la tableta, me mira y sonríe.

-¡Bats! ¡Has vuelto! -Se levanta y se relame. -Y traes la comida...Tengo un hambre. -

-Me alegro...Lo siento, se me ha hecho un poco… -Frunzo el ceño, sintiendo como me vuelvo a marear. Todo el camino desde Metrópolis me he mareado y tengo un dolor de cabeza horrible. Paro de moverme cuando siento que todo me da vueltas y de repente, todo se nubla y se vuelve difuso. Aprieto los ojos y caigo de rodillas, dejando la bandeja a un lado en el suelo.

-¿Bats…? ¡¿Bats?! -Joker me grita desde la celda y oigo como golpea el cristal, pegándose a él supongo.

Trago saliva y vuelvo a sentir el pinchazo, atravesándome internamente, apoyo las manos en el suelo para intentar estabilizarme. Arrugo la cara, abriendo los ojos asustado, decido quitarme la armadura de la parte superior y palparme la zona. La tengo empapada, y caliente, aprieto los ojos de nuevo, haciéndome daño al tocarme.

Me acerco la mano y puedo verme la mano ensangrentada, cuando consigo enfocar la vista. Estoy sangrando, mucho. Y entonces caigo.

No nos libramos de todos los cristales que salieron disparados...Uno se me clavó, y mientras me movía, me lo iba incrustando más y más.

-¡Bats ábreme! ¡Déjame salir! -Oigo como aporrea la celda como loco y me grita, pidiendo que lo saque. -¡Tienes que dejarme ayudarte! ¡Estás sangrando como un cerdo! -

Trago saliva y vuelvo a notar como el mareo me azota, tambaleándome. Dejo caer la cabeza, mirando al suelo, puedo llegar a verme una parte de la herida, tengo una buena raja de donde no deja de gotear sangre. He creado un pequeño charco rojo en el suelo y la armadura por dentro debe estar igual.

¿Soltarlo? No sabe medicina, no va a poder hacer nada...Necesito contactar con Alfred...pero no puede bajar a la batcueva con él dentro. Y...si lo suelto...y me quedo inconsciente...a saber qué haría...saldría, subiría a la mansión, se iría con el batmóvil…

Pero solo lo tengo a él. Él es el único que puede ayudarme, o pedir ayudar...él.

Trago saliva y consigo alzar la vista hacia él, a duras penas puedo enfocar mi visión para verlo nítido. Él se acerca deprisa a la puerta, moviéndose impaciente, puedo ver que está arrugando la cara.

Una nueva oleada de mareo y nauseas me vuelve a golpear. Mi cuerpo me avisa de que no aguantará mucho más. Gateo a duras penas hasta la puerta, gimiendo de dolor y gruñendo en el proceso.

Me agarro a la barra de la puerta y apoyo mi palma y en el lector de huellas, introduciendo el código lentamente. Puedo ver cómo me tiembla la mano, me estoy desangrando gravemente. Al pulsar el código, caigo al suelo, boca arriba, respirando despacio, rezando con toda mi alma para que me ayude.

Necesitaba un prueba de fuego para saber si lo que dice es verdad o no...No quería que fuera así, pero ha llegado el momento de hacerla.

Y si no la pasa con éxito, estoy muerto.

Sale deprisa, abriendo la puerta rápido. Se acerca a mí y se agacha, notablemente nervioso.

-¡¿Qué hago, Batman?! ¡No te duermas! -Me grita, conmocionado. Cierro los ojos unos instantes y lo miro, lo que me cuesta horrores.

-Mh… -Vuelvo a gruñir, echándome la mano a la herida, postrado en el suelo.

-¡Mírame maldita sea! -Gruñe y me zarandea, haciendo que abra los ojos sorprendido. -¡¿Qué hago?! -Grita desesperado.

-El...el… -Consigo alzar una mano, apuntando con el dedo índice el batordenador. -Utiliza… -Cierro los ojos, y su voz se empieza a alejar de mí, hasta que dejo de oírla. Hasta que dejo de oírlo y sentirlo todo, quedándome inconsciente.

Estoy en sus manos, y juro que la única vez que pasé tanto miedo, fue cuando dispararon a mis padres en aquel callejón.

* * *

Doy un brinco, sentándome, abriendo los ojos de golpe y respirando muy deprisa. Miro a los lados desorientado y poco a poco, me hago a la idea de que estoy en mi cama, en mi cuarto. La luz que entra por las ventanas me hace daño a la vista, y entre cierro los ojos frunciendo el ceño.

-Uo uo uo, despacio… -Oigo una voz familiar, y oigo como se acerca a mí.

Miro a Clark asustado y trago saliva.

-¿Qué...qué ha pasado? -Le pregunto, con la voz ronca. Me sorprende mi deteriorada voz y toso por ello. -¿Cuánto llevo inconsciente?… -

-Eso mismo queremos saber nosotros, Bruce… -Se cruza de brazos, sentándose a mi lado en la cama, mirándome preocupado. -Eh...tres días. -Me dice, arrugando la cara.

-¡¿Tres días?! -Digo, abriendo los ojos sorprendido. -¿Por qué llevo tres días inconsciente? -Frunzo el ceño, confundido. -Tengo cosas que hacer, Clark, tengo que ocuparme… -

-¿Del loco de la cueva? Lo está haciendo Dick. -Frunce el ceño, interrumpiéndome. -¿Me puedes decir en qué demonios pensabas cuando lo soltaste?...¡¿Y si te llega a matar Bruce?! ¡¿Y si llega a descubrir quién eres?!...¡¿quiénes somos todos?! -El tono de Clark va subiendo exponencialmente a medida que sigue hablando, claramente enfadado.

-No me grites… -Digo, arrugando la cara. -Me duele la cabeza… -Clark baja la mirada, sintiéndose mal. -¿Qué querías que hiciera?...¿Desangrarme en el suelo y morirme?...Solo estaba él...y no me ha matado. -Alzo los ojos hasta los suyos, frunciendo el ceño. -...¿Por qué?...¿Qué hizo? -Digo, asustado por la respuesta.

Clark me mira unos segundos y resopla, desviando la mirada y negando con la cabeza.

-...No sé como, de repente nos apareció su maldita cara en la pantalla de la Atalaya, gritaba cosas sin sentido...Pero conseguimos entender que estabas mal y que nos necesitabas. Al apartar su cara de la cámara, te vimos tirado en el suelo, agónico. -Traga saliva, recordándolo. -Tardé menos de dos minutos en llegar...Barry y Diana vinieron detrás de mí, vinimos todo lo rápido que nos fue capaz. A ver, estabas inconsciente y con él suelto, en la batcueva...Estábamos realmente asustados, Bruce. -Me mira arrugando la cara, arrepentido. -...Cuando llegamos...Bueno, lo cogí de la camiseta, levantándolo. Le grité que qué te había hecho y me miró enfadado...furioso...Me gritó que él no te había hecho nada que en vez de fijarse en él, te atendiera a ti. -Para, mirándome.

-Sigue… -Le digo, gruñendo, escuchándolo atentamente.

-Bueno...luego...lo tiré al suelo desde la altura hasta donde lo levanté...Y Diana me contó lo del pingüino y Lex. Entendí que él no había sido y...cuando te examiné con la visión de rayos X, encontré un cristal al lado de tu riñón izquierdo; tuviste suerte de que no te lo alcanzó. -Me sonríe levemente, pero deja de hacerlo al ver mi cara de enfado. -Y...Barry preguntó qué había pasado...él nos dijo cómo te habías desmayado y antes de eso, lo habías soltado para que pidiera ayuda...Diana preguntó que por qué no se había escapado...Nos dijo que no podía dejarte morir. No a ti. -Me mira confundido y desvía la mirada. -Diana le gritó que no mintiera, y lo encerró de un empujón de nuevo en la celda. -Suspira y baja la cabeza. -Ella te llevó junto a la Doctora Thompkins, y te operó. Mientras en la cueva, Barry y yo lo vigilábamos hasta que llegó Nightwing. Estuvo todo el rato gritándonos que le dejáramos verte, que si estarías bien o que si sobrevivirías...supongo que quiere que mueras solo con sus propias manos. -Asiente y se encoge de hombros. -...Al final, se dio por rendido, y empezó a lloriquear de forma que hasta parecía real...Está muy demente, Bruce. Sácalo cuanto antes de tu casa, por favor. -Me mira fijamente, apoyándome una mano en la pierna.

Frunzo el ceño y le doy un manotazo, arrugando la cara en desagrado.

-No me toques… -Le gruño y él aparta la mano, sorprendido.

-Lo...lo siento… -Se levanta de la cama, alejándose. -Llevamos tres días preocupados por ti, Bruce. No nos vuelvas a hacer esto, por favor. -Mira hacia la puerta y me sonríe. -Alfred viene con la comida...Espero que tengas hambre. -Aparto la mirada de él, enfadado.

No tenía ningún derecho a tratar así al Joker. Ni tampoco Diana. Lo único que hizo fue ayudarme...Y así se lo pagan.

-Vete, Clark. Gracias por quedarte. Pero ya estoy despierto. -Le digo, mirando hacia la ventana para que se vaya.

-Oh...Cla...claro, lo siento… -Carraspea y se rasca la nuca. -En fin...luego vuelvo para ver qué tal estás. -Me sonríe débilmente y anda hacia la ventana, suspirando. La abre y sale por ella, saliendo volando.

Lo miro irse frunciendo el ceño, deseando que no vuelva en una buena temporada. Ahora mismo no quiero ni verle la cara…

Alfred pasa con una pequeña mesita con patas, la cual un plato y un vaso de agua encima. Me sonríe y me deja la bandeja en mis piernas, apoyando las patas en la cama. Se sienta a mi lado y asiente reconfortado.

-Sabría que saldría de esta, Señor… -Traga saliva y baja la mirada. -Siento muchísimo no haber estado aquí...Salí a comprar unas horas y… -Explica, arrepentido.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, Alfred. No lo sabías, no lo podías saber. Y estoy bien, me las apañé… -Le sonrío y me acerco a él, dándole un abrazo. Gruño levemente y me pongo una mano en los vendajes.

-Gracias, Señor… -Se separa y me apoya de nuevo en la almohada de mi espalda en cuanto me oye quejarme. -Tenga cuidado por favor...No se mueva mucho… -Me dice, sobresaltado. -Tiene cuatro puntos en el costado...La Señora Thomkins hizo lo que pudo, le ha recomendado reposo...Aunque estos días que ha estado inconsciente han ayudado ha que descanse y se cierre la herida más deprisa. ¿Cómo se encuentra?… -Me sonríe.

-Estoy bien, Alfred...Solo me duele un poco la cabeza y la herida. -Le sonrío para tranquilizarlo y señala la bandeja.

-Pues cuando quiera puede tomarse las pastillas y empezar a comer...Y no quiero que se deje nada en el plato, Señor. Hablo en serio. -Me dice, frunciendo el ceño. -Tiene que reponer fuerzas. -

-Lo haré, tranquilo… -Me río levemente y empiezo a comer, en silencio.

-Y, Señor...¿podemos hablar del elefante en la habitación? -Me dice, preguntándome suavemente, refiriéndose a lo obvio. ¿Por qué solté al Joker?

-No creo que tenga más remedio, sinceramente… -Suspiro, sin mirarle. -Mira Alfred...como me dijiste, creo que lo estoy curando y...empecé a marearme, ¿vale? Caí de rodillas al suelo, y empecé a notar como me chorreaba la herida. Él me vio y gritó desesperado que lo sacara para ayudarme...Por lo que lo hice. -Le digo, encogiéndome de hombros, sin llegar a contarle toda la historia de detrás.

-¿Y si llega a rematarlo Señor? ¿Y si llega a subir al piso de arriba o...o coge el batmóvil...No sé, no pensó en eso? -Me mira desconcertado, buscando respuestas.

-Claro que lo pensé...como también pensé en que si no hacía algo rápido, me quedaría inconsciente y moriría desangrado en el suelo...Solo estaba él ahí para buscar ayuda, y aunque sabía que había probabilidades de que no me ayudara...No me quedaban muchas opciones. Decidí confiar en él, y al hacerlo, espero que él confíe en mí...¿Ha comentado algo fuera de lo normal? -Le pregunto, con mi mirada fija en el plato.

-Estamos hablando del preso más peligroso de Arkham, Señor, ¿algo de lo que sale por su boca se puede considerar normal?… -Alza una ceja y suspira. -No sé por qué, pero no para de preguntar por usted al Señor Grayson. Lo hace constantemente cada vez que este le baja la comida. Una y otra y otra vez. No ha salido nada más de su boca en todos estos días. Y cuando cree que el Señor no está, empieza a hablar sólo, mirando a las cámaras. Dice cosas perturbadoras como...podría haber hecho más, espero que no te mueras por mi culpa, vuelve ya, ¿dónde estás?… -Se ríe y niega con la cabeza. -El señor y yo dijimos ayer que hasta parecía que se preocupaba por usted, que le quería… -Me mira divertido.

Alzo la mirada hacia él, una mirada triste y de dolor. Él abre mucho los ojos entre sorprendido y horrorizado. Traga saliva y entre cierra los ojos, confundido.

-Conozco esa mirada, Bruce...Esa que pones cuando la Señorita Al Ghul le da un revés emocional...O cuando la Señorita Kyle le abandona...Es la mirada que pones cuando alguien te hace daño aquí… -Me clava un dedo en la zona del corazón y ladea la cabeza, sin dar crédito. -Dios mío… -Dice, sin palabras. -¿Está...está diciendo que de verdad siente algo por usted?… -Lo miro callado, sin apartar la mirada. -Dios mío de mi vida, lo está diciendo… -Aparta su dedo y se echa una mano a la cabeza. -Pero...¿pero cómo?...¿por qué?...No lo entiendo, Señor. -Me mira impactado.

-Yo tampoco Alfred...Pero es la verdad...Creo que ese es el motivo por el que no se escapó, sino que se quedó a ayudarme...Y por eso se toma la medicación y me hace caso, y habla conmigo...Alfred, creo haberlo visto llorar antes de quedarme inconsciente. -Le digo, acercándome a él. -Si eso fuera verdad, significaría que siente empatía por alguien. Que es capaz de pensar en alguien más que él… -Asiento, intentando que me entienda.

-...Está diciendo...¿que se cree capaz de librar a Gotham de una de sus mayores amenazas, tal vez la mayor? -Me mira asombrado. -...¿Por qué usted, Señor Wayne?...¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser usted quien nos salve? -Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, y varias se escurren por sus mejillas, se inclina hacia mí y me abraza. -Tenga cuidado por favor se lo digo...Es lo más preciado que tengo en esta vida...Si le pierdo a usted también… -Traga saliva y le abrazo también, acariciándole la espalda.

-No me vas a perder, Alfred...Voy a estar bien, estoy bien, esto solo es un rasguño...Ya estoy casi curado. -Asiento sonriendo y una lágrima se me escapa, conmocionado por él.

-¿Cuántos rasguños más se va a tener que hacer Señor?… -Resopla y se separa, secándose las lágrimas con su pañuelo blanco de tela. -Estoy bien...No sé lo que me ha pasado...Lo siento mucho… -Dice, asintiendo.

-No pasa nada, Alfred...Está bien. -Le sonrío y él me sonríe débilmente.

-No estoy totalmente de acuerdo con esto pero...pero Gotham lleva ya un mes sin él, y está mucho más tranquila...Si no lo vuelve a tener nunca más, nos irá bien a todos. -Asiente, mirando por la ventana. -Solo quiero decirle que tenga cuidado, primero está usted, y luego Gotham. -Frunce el ceño y se levanta. -Voy a dejarlo dormir...Estará cansado de tanto parloteo… -Me retira la bandeja y me cierra las cortinas, disminuyendo enormemente la cantidad de luz que entra al cuarto, quedando casi a oscuras. -Descanse...Si necesita algo, tiene el móvil al lado. -Me sonríe antes de irse y le imito asintiendo.

Suspiro y miro frente a mí a la televisión apagada. Cojo el mando a distancia y sintonizo las cámaras, viendo al Joker. Está tumbado en el suelo, con cara triste, acariciando la tableta recreativa que yace a su lado. Miro el mando y veo la opción de micrófono que instaló Lucius por si alguien se quedaba encerrado por error, poder comunicarse con él. Sonrío, una vez más, este hombre piensa en todo...Saco de una pequeña pestaña el auricular de diadema con micrófono y lo desenredo dado que estaba plegado. Me lo coloco en la oreja y lo activo.

-...Hola, Joker… -Digo, un poco cohibido.

Levanta la mirada asombrado, levantándose y mirando a todos lados. Asustado, traga saliva y frunce el ceño.

-Las voces otra vez...¡Fuera! ¡Ahora estoy bien! -Gruñe y aprieta los puños. -¡No pienso matar a nadie más, ya no es divertido! ¡Largo de mi cabeza! -Grita enfadado.

-Soy...soy Batman...Estoy hablando por los altavoces de las cámaras...Te estoy viendo por ellas. Estoy en reposo, no puedo moverme hasta allí… -Explico, alzando una ceja.

-¡¿Bats?! ¡Eres tú! ¡¿Sigues vivo de verdad?! -Su mirada se ensancha enormemente y sus ojos brillan muchísimo. Vuelve a sonreír y se acerca a una cámara, pegando su ojo derecho, intentando verme. -¡¿Te he salvado la vida?! ¡Dime que lo he hecho! ¡Ay, Batsy...Que susto me diste! -Veo como se acerca a la cámara y veo uno de sus hombros. Suspiro y pongo los ojos en blanco, suponiendo que está abrazando la cámara. Se vuelve a separar y sonríe, con la cara ocupando toda la visión de la cámara.

-Sí, me salvaste la vida...Y por eso he venido a darte las gracias...Gracias, Joker. Hiciste lo correcto, y estoy orgulloso por ello. -Me sincero, arrugando la cara.

-Oh...Bats...Que me voy a poner rojo...Como si no hubiera llorado ya lo suficiente. -Se ríe y asiente. -Llevaba años, eones que no lloraba así por alguien...Bueno, que no lloraba en realidad. -

-No tenías por qué llorar, estoy vivo...Volveré lo antes posible, siento este contratiempo...¿Sigues portándote igual? -Le pregunto, alzando una ceja.

Frunce el ceño y se separa, bajando de la cama, donde se había subido.

-Ptch, sí… -Se cruza de brazos. -No me gusta que él me traiga al comida. Es como tú al principio. Me mete la bandeja y se queda callado mirándome...Aunque yo tampoco tenía ganas de hablar… -De repente mira a la cámara, muy enfadado. -¡Oye! ¡Dile a tus súper amigos que son unos imbéciles! Llegaron y tu amigo casi me estrangula, y cuando les conté lo que había pasado la princesa de a saber donde me dio una paliza desmesurada, teniendo en cuenta que no había hecho nada malo… -Asiente, levantándose la camiseta, enseñándome los moratones que decoran su pecho y abdomen. -Y tengo más, esto no es nada. -Sonríe divertido. -Tu amigo el rápido entró a la celda a curarme, me sangraba la nariz una barbaridad, creo que fue por el puñetazo de tu amiga. El tipo con rayos en la cabeza era majo. -Asiente.

-¿Qué?...¿Te pegaron? -Digo, gruñendo. Siento como me sube la furia, cabreándome por segundos. Voy a matar a Kal-El, lenta y dolorosamente...y después irá Diana. -¿Con qué derecho te pegan? ¿Y por qué? -

-No lo sé, Bats...Tal vez creían que yo te había hecho eso… -Dice, ladeando la cabeza. Lo veo sonreír y acercarse de nuevo a la cámara, curioso. -Te oigo...enfadado...¡¿Estás enfadado por lo que me hicieron?! -Pregunta, contento.

-Claro que lo estoy, no tenían por qué hacerlo. Solo me estabas ayudando, y así te lo pagan...En su nombre, me disculpo. Te prometo que tomaré medidas, esto no quedará así. -Asiento. -Al igual que tú estabas en Arkham por tus crímenes, esto también requiere justicia por tu parte. Pagarán. -Digo entre dientes, frunciendo el ceño, mirando como sonríe.

-Oh...me encanta oírte cuando te pones en plan sargento… -Se ríe pícaramente.

-Esto no es una broma, Joker. Te agredieron sin tener por qué. -Le regaño, serio, sonrojándome un poco.

-Oh, sí sí… -Dice, pero vuelve a sonreír. -Dales unos azotes de esos que das tú… -Se muerde el labio, divertido.

-No ese tipo de castigo, Joker… -Le digo, desviando la mirada y sonrojándome más. Le oigo reírse y se aleja de la cámara.

-¿Y cuánto tiempo tendré que esperar para verte de nuevo?… -Ladea la cabeza, achicando los ojos. -Me aburro con el Robin de Blüdhaven...No me habla de nada… -Me dice.

-No lo sé, Joker...Intentaré volver lo antes posible...Me han puesto puntos. Mañana probaré a caminar. -Asiento, suspirando.

Odio estar en cama. Me siento inútil, como si no debiera descansar…Me frustra la idea de que todos estén trabajando el doble por mi culpa. Dick, por ejemplo, ha tenido que abandonar su ciudad para hacerse cargo de mis responsabilidades.

-¿No puedes andar?...No sabía que era taan grave… -Arruga la cara, mirándose las manos. -No sé si lo recuerdas...porque estabas muy drogui...Pero pase mucho miedo, Bats...Creía que te morías de verdad esta vez. -Dice, tragando saliva. -¿Y dónde voy a encontrar otro murciélago negro y gigante? Estáis en peligro de extinción...Solo conozco a uno, y lo tengo yo. -Sonríe divertido, alzando la mirada hasta la cámara.

Me sonrojo y bajo la mirada.

-No me compares con una raza animal en peligro de extinción… -Ahora no, pero hace unos años; decir que los Wayne estábamos en peligro de extinción, no era de todo decir una tontería, pienso para mis adentros.

-¡Es broma, Batman! ¿Cómo te vas a extinguir con unos amigos tan protectores? -Dice, irónico.

-Ya te he dicho que lo hablaré con ellos...No me lo recuerdes...Bastante enfadado estoy ya con ellos. -Gruño y me cruzo de brazos, mirándolo.

-Sí sí...Ojalá poder ver sus caras cuando te tires encima de ellos, gritándoles y partiéndoles la cara… -Le brillan los ojos y se ríe entre dientes, entusiasmándose con la idea. -La primera noche que vuelvas quiero que entres en la celda...Te hecho de menos, Bats… -Dice, moviendo las caderas mientras se muerde el labio.

-No...no digas eso… -Entrecortado, me sonrojo, negando con la cabeza. -Oye...te dejo, el relajante muscular está empezando a hacerme efecto...Me está entrando el sueño...Luego hablamos...Y pórtate bien con Nightwing por favor. -Le pido, suspirando.

-Lo harée Bats...Buenas nochees… -Me sonríe y apago la tele, cerrando los ojos, durmiéndome del tirón.

* * *

-Bruce...Hey, amigo… -Oigo una voz a lo lejos, que me despierta.

Arrugo la cara y hago un mohín de desagrado. Abro los ojos lentamente y alzo la cabeza, encontrándome a Dick sentado a mi lado, que me sonríe divertido.

-¿Dick…? -Pregunto, todavía un poco desorientado.

-Hola B. -Se ríe levemente y asiente. -¿Qué tal? He venido antes pero estabas dormido… -Dice, apoyando una mano en el colchón, acomodándose. Va vestido con el uniforme de Nightwing.

-¿Y por qué me has despertado ahora? -Frunzo el ceño, molesto.

-Tienes que cenar y tomarte los calmantes. Ya es casi de noche. -Señala la ventana, por la que entra la luz de la luna. Sino fuera por la lámpara de la mesita de noche, estaríamos a oscuras.

En la misma mesita, está la bandeja que Alfred me ha traído antes con la comida, con la cena y otra ronda de pastillas en ella. Huele que alimenta.

Resoplo y me incorporo lentamente, Dick me pone la bandeja en las piernas y empiezo a comer en silencio. Noto la mirada de él sobre mí y alzo una ceja, molesto. Lo miro y arrugo la cara.

-¿Quieres algo? -Pregunto.

-Que me cuentes qué has hecho… -Ladea la cabeza, sonriente.

-Ayer sufrí un ataque en Metrópolis, unos cristales estrellaron y… -Me encojo de hombros.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, Bruce...No te hagas el tonto. ¿Qué le has hecho al payaso? ¿Y por qué ya no es un payaso…? -Me pregunta, indagando.

-No he hecho nada… -Suspiro, cansado de dar esta explicación por tercera vez este día. -Mira Dick, confié en él...Y ahora él creo que confía en mí. Tanto que me salvó la vida el otro día. Me confesó que ya no quería matar de nuevo, si yo estaba con él, no lo volvería a hacer...Solo necesitaba a alguien que le escuchara, Dick. A veces es lo único que nos hace falta. -Digo, asintiendo mientras me trago las pastillas.

-No lo pillo… -Se sienta en la posición de loto, inclinándose hacia mí. -¿Confías en él?...No confías en nadie Bruce...Ni siquiera confías en ti. Tal vez en Alfred...pero en nadie más. Nadie. -Sonríe y achica los ojos. -Te conozco, ¿sabes? Desde hace muchísimos años...Y lo conozco a él. Pasa algo, lo sé, pero no sé el qué...Todavía. -Dice al final. -Aunque estoy feliz de que haya cambiado...es un paso ¿no? Tal vez no vuelva atrás y Gotham se libre de otro loco. Sería una gran mejora. -

-Por eso confié en él, Dick...He empezado esta nueva estrategia de hablar con los villanos...Con algunos funciona, con otros no. Hablé con Harley hace unas semanas, y evité la muerte de varios hombres. -Le cuento, lo cual lo deja confundido.

-Batman no habla Bruce, Batman pega y después, si lo necesita, exige respuestas. -Alza una ceja.

-Batman no hablaba, Dick. Eso ha cambiado...No podemos ir así por las calles. Todo el daño que evitemos, a la larga, será mejor. -Bajo la mirada a mi comida.

-Vaya vaya...Mírate...¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. Voy a intentar tu método "Family Friendly"...Tal vez funcione. -Asiente. -¿Qué puede pasar? -

-Hablo en serio, Dick, no te lo tomes a broma. -Frunzo el ceño, mirándolo de reojo.

-Yo también hablo en serio, Bruce...Creo que podemos sacar más información por las buenas que por las malas. -Se queda mirándome unos instantes y de repente parece que le viene algo a la mente. -¡Oh!...Casi se me olvida...Casi la mayoría de la liga te envían saludos y dicen que te mejores, que te desean una feliz recuperación...Diana te echa de menos y...Flash te envía emojis de pulgares hacia arriba y una caca sonriente. -Se encoge de hombros, sin saber a qué se refiere.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, este Barry…

-No quiero ni verlos, Dick. En cuanto me recupere, voy a tener que hablar seriamente con Superman y Wonder woman. -Termino de comer, y me vuelvo a tumbar, resoplando.

-Uy...No has usado sus nombres reales, tiene que ser algo serio… -Dice, mirándome, esperando a que le conteste.

-Lo es. Cuando el Joker dio el aviso de emergencia a la Atalaya, vinieron enseguida. Al verlo sobre mí, intentando mantenerme con vida, se asustaron y Clark lo levantó del suelo. No contentos con eso, Diana lo infló a puñetazos, sin venir a cuento...Luego Barry le ayudó a limpiarse la nariz, dado que le sangraba pero...No lo merecía, Dick. -Le miro, frunciendo el ceño.

Dick me escucha atentamente y frunce el ceño también, bajando la mirada.

-No, no lo merecía...Y si cuando se porta bien, se le castiga así, puede que vuelva a ser un criminal. -Asiente, mirándome.

-Exactamente...por fin alguien que lo entiende. -Digo, aliviado. -Hay que demostrarle que si quiere ser de los nuestros, puede serlo perfectamente. Solo hay que sentarse a su lado y escuchar, dejarlo entrar, sin atacar sino es necesario...Solo hice eso, Dick. -Articulo con las manos, intentando que lo entienda.

-Pf, el Joker de nuestro lado...Como un superhéroe...¿Te lo imaginas? -Se ríe incrédulo y lo miro asombrado, tal vez esa sea la salida…Dick me mira desconcertado, dejando de sonreír. -Uo uo uo, ¿no lo estarás pensando de verdad?...Bruce, es el Joker… -Dice, un poco asustado.

-Ya no, Dick...ya no ES el Joker como tal...De hecho, estuve pensando quién era antes el Joker antes de...bueno, ser quien es ahora. -Dick entre cierra los ojos, sin llegar a entenderme. -Si descubrimos quién era antes, tal vez podamos revertirlo del todo hasta esa etapa, y hacer que empiece de nuevo...Reconvertir su vida. Que pase de destructivo a constructivo. -Asiento, mirándolo.

-La policía no tiene ningún archivo sobre él, Bruce… -Se encoge de hombros, suspirando.

-La policía no, pero estoy trabajando con Luthor en un nuevo departamento de bio química avanzada...Con un poco de su ayuda y una muestra de ADN del Joker, podemos analizarlo y cotejarlo a nivel mundial con un poco de ayuda de Bárbara o...Alguien que tenga ese acceso. -Sonrío y él me mira atónito.

-Wow...¿Cuánto llevas pensándolo eh? -Me mira sonriendo, dándome en el hombro suave. -No sé...preguntaré a mis contactos. De todas formas...hoy he quedado con Batgirl… -Sonríe levantando las cejas.

Asiento lentamente, sonriendo.

-¿Lo vuestro se formaliza? Enhorabuena por vosotros...espero que salga todo bien, hacéis buena pareja. Y a Gordon le caes bien...como Nightwing al menos. -Me encojo de hombros divertido.

-Gracias Bruce… -Se ríe rascándose la nuca, sonrojado. -Y como Dick...He cenado varias veces con él y Babs…Me trata como a uno más. -Sonríe feliz.

-Jim es un buen tipo, estarás bien… -Sonrío y miro el reloj. -...Será mejor que te vayas ya si has quedado, te tendrás que duchar y todo. Yo estoy bien, vete. -Asiento y señalo la puerta.

-¿Seguro? Está bien si llego un pelín tarde...Bárbara lo entenderá...quería venir a verte pero le ha dado vergüenza. -Se ríe divertido, levantándose de la cama. -Bueno, ya le he dado de cenar y se ha tomado las pastillas, mañana vuelvo a darle el desayuno y me paso a verte. -Me sonríe en el marco de la puerta, mirándome.

-Gracias Dick...no sabes cuanto siento que tengas que ayudarme… -Digo, bajando la cabeza.

-Eh, Bruce, no lo sientas. -Frunce el ceño. -Tú estás ahí cada vez que abrimos la boca...Ya tocaba cambiar las tornas. -Sonríe divertido. -Buenas noches, Bruce… -Se despide y se va, cerrando la puerta.

Suspiro y ladeo la cabeza hacia la ventana. No los merezco. A ninguno de ellos. Ni a Dick, ni a Jason, ni a Tim...Puede que Jason y yo hayamos tenido nuestros roces pero...es un chico difícil. No todos pueden ser como Dick. Si tuviera que elegir un sucesor para Batman, sería él. Sin dudarlo un segundo. Lo he visto dirigir a sus Titans, y lo hace formidablemente bien. Es el que más se parece metódicamente hablando a mi estilo.

Aunque sé que no se pondría mi uniforme ni muerto, odia al murciélago. A lo que representa. Por eso se mudó a Blüdhaven. A pesar de eso, me encanta trabajar con él y como nos compenetramos. Me pasa algo parecido con Clark.

Pero en estos momentos, me enfada pensar en él...En lo que hizo, sin razón alguna.

A veces, por ser el único sin súper poderes o habilidades sobrenaturales, soy tachado de "El que hay que proteger" en la Liga.

Tengo un plan de contingencia para todos nosotros en el súper ordenador, y teniendo en cuenta la información que poseo y las habilidades en las que me he auto especializado, soy uno de los más peligrosos. No a nivel de fuerza o poder, sino estratégicamente hablando. Esto lo calculé con un algoritmo que tenía en cuenta la fuerza, la inteligencia, las capacidades, y un largo etcétera. Estoy seguro de que sería el último en caer si la liga sufre un asalto.

Muchas veces, puesto que me subestiman, soy el que suele atacar por sorpresa o derrotar al criminal.

Me enfurece mucho que se me subestime. O que mis aliados piensen que tiene que vigilarme "por si acaso".

Gruño levemente y suspiro, dejando la bandeja vacía de nuevo en la mesita, acomodándome en la cama. Los calmantes vuelven a hacerme efecto y noto como el sueño se va apoderando poco a poco de mí.


	6. W&Labs AKA. NASA

**Capítulo 6**

_**"W &Labs AKA. NASA"** _

Han pasado ya seis días desde que me desperté. Estoy de nuevo al cien por cien, y he tenido tiempo para trabajar en los trámites de Arkham y en el nuevo Indian Hill.

A partir de ahora, serán los "W&Labs". Con la W en negro, y la L del final, en verde brillante; que junto con el último "abs", forman la palabra Labs, y recalcan que Wayne y Luthor se han unido para avanzar hacia un mundo mejor, hacen un logotipo formidable.

Mi equipo de marketing tardó apenas unos días en finalizarlo. A Luthor le encanta y a mí me parece que está muy bien. En bolsa, la marca registrada se verá con la W&L solamente, dado que se aprecia mejor de un solo vistazo.

Pero ahora mismo, no puedo pensar en eso, me dirijo a la sala principal de la Atalaya, donde sé que están los superhéroes con los que quiero hablar seriamente.

En cuanto me oyen de llegar, se giran sonriéndome, pero dejan de hacerlo al notar la atmósfera que me rodea.

-Oh oh… -Oigo a Barry decir por lo bajo.

-¿Bruce?… -Pregunta Superman, tragando saliva.

-Sentaos, los tres; Superman, Wonder woman y Flash. Los demás, ¿podéis dejarnos un rato a solas? Tengo asuntos que tratar. -Paseo mi mirada por los otros superhéroes, estos me miran y asienten deprisa, yéndose sin apenas abrir la boca.

Se sientan lentamente, incluso Flash lo hace más despacio de lo normal. Diana me mira confusa, arrugando la cara.

-¿Pasa algo malo, Batman? -Me pregunta.

-No lo sé, Diana. Eso he venido a preguntaros. -Me miran desconcertados y frunzo el ceño, pulsando el play de la pantalla de la sala.

En esta, empieza a reproducirse un vídeo, una grabación de la batcueva, el día que casi me muero. He cogido el trozo donde caigo al suelo, con el Joker ya suelto, quedándome inconsciente, lo he estado revisando con él por lo menos cinco veces, mientras me explicaba lo que pasaba.

Joker corre al batordenador, pulsando el botón de emergencia, que al ser rojo y brillante, seguramente lo pulsó porque era el más llamativo. Casualmente, los primeros en responder al llamado, fueron los de la Atalaya. Les grita que vengan a ayudarme, que me estoy desangrando. Los tres miran serios a la cámara y se les ve desaparecer de la escena en décimas de segundos.

Unos minutos después, se ve a Clark pasar a la batcueva y levantar del cuello al Joker, estrangulándolo. Luego, entran Barry y Diana, mirando la situación. El Joker se intenta explicar de malas maneras, puesto que casi no es capaz de respirar. Clark decide soltarlo y atenderme, examinándome, por si decía o no la verdad.

No contentos con eso, Diana lo estampa contra la pared de la celda, propinándole unos cuantos puñetazos que hacen que le empiece a sangrar la nariz y le entren arcadas por los golpes en el estómago. Flash se acerca a ella, intentando alejarla de él.

Cuando Diana vuelve en sí, Flash lo mete en la celda, limpiándole y curándole las heridas superficialmente y rápido. Mientras, se ve a Wonder Woman y Superman, junto a mí, agachados. Clark me extrae un cristal y me llevan al hospital en brazos.

Flash se disculpa con el Joker y este no para de decir que corran para salvarme, que no me puedo morir. Barry asiente y sale, cerrando la puerta, encerrándolo. No les recrimina sus acciones, ni se defiende, todo el rato me mira a mí, en el suelo, hasta cuando Diana le zurraba bien. Flash sale corriendo como el rayo hacia la salida, desapareciendo.

Durante todo este proceso, estoy inconsciente y no me entero de nada.

La grabación termina y la imagen se queda congelada. En ella, se ve al Joker sentado en la cama, con un montón de papel higiénico en la nariz, para cortar la hemorragia y palpándose el estómago, por el dolor.

Giro la cabeza hacia ellos, que miran la pantalla asombrados y arrepentidos. Están unos minutos mirando la última imagen y bajan la cabeza, no se atreven a mirarme.

-¿Cuándo os atacó ese hombre, Clark? -Pregunto, intentando sonar calmado.

-...Nunca…. -Dice, susurrando.

-No te he oído. -Le digo, entre dientes. -¿Que cuándo os atacó...¡ese hombre?! -Pregunto, gritando al final, perdiendo los estribos y dando un puñetazo en la mesa.

Alzan la cabeza asustados, mirándome aterrorizados y la vuelven a bajar. Flash los mira de reojo y me mira, el único que se atreve a hacerlo.

-Nunca, Bruce...No lo hizo. -Dice Diana, arrugando la cara. -Pero...¡es el Joker, Bruce! ¡Y estabas en el suelo sangrando y…! -Se intenta excusar.

-¡Y fue el que os llamó maldita sea! -Grito, gruñendo. -¡¿Quién llamó a la Atalaya?!… -Los miro con los ojos llenos de ira. Ahora mismo, mis ojos azules como el hielo, queman. -¡¿Qué arma potencialmente peligrosa le visteis en las manos?! -Pregunto, con un tic en el ojo.

-Ninguna… -Dice Clark, bajando más la cabeza.

-Pero Bruce, tienes que entender que no podemos confiar en ese hombre...Ha hecho barbaridades. Una y otra vez. -Diana asiente, justificándose.

-Sí, las ha hecho. Pero en esta grabación yo solo veo a dos bárbaros, y los tengo sentados delante. -Me cruzo de brazos, sin dejar de mirarlos fijamente. -Barry, ¿por qué intentaste curar al Joker? -

Barry me mira sobresaltado, sin esperarse la pregunta. Los mira de reojo y arruga la cara.

-No...no creía que se mereciera eso...Nos había llamado y...en cuanto hicimos aparición se limitó a alejarse y levantar las manos, sin hacer nada… -Dice, entrecortado. -Creía que era lo mejor… -Asiente y traga saliva. -Debería haber hecho más… -Se calla al sentir las miradas de Superman y Wonder woman encima de él y levanta la vista hacia mí, arrepentido.

-Hiciste todo lo que pudiste, Barry. -Le tranquilizo. Los miro y vuelvo a fruncir el ceño. -Si no le mostramos que haciendo el bien le apoyamos, ¿por qué va a volver a hacer el bien? ¿Es que no lo entendéis? -Gruño.

-¿Hacer el bien? -Clark se ríe, frunciendo el ceño. -Ese no ha hecho el bien en su vida, Batman. -

Lo miro unos segundos, y cambio de vídeo, dándole al play. Este, es un recopilatorio de los momentos más reseñables de su estancia en la batcueva, estudiado al detalle por mí.

Se ve cómo se toma las pastillas, como limpia su celda, hace la cama, usa la tableta recreativa para ocio y estudio (recientemente ha estado investigando el campo de la astrología y cosas por el estilo), etc.

Finalmente, se muestra el trozo de grabación de la batcueva. El momento en el que decido sacarlo y él sale, muerto de angustia y nerviosismo. Se ve cómo pierdo la consciencia y pongo los ojos en blanco, hasta cerrarlos. Él cae de rodillas a mi lado, intentando hacerme una RCP, reanimación cardiopulmonar, como buenamente puede. Me aprieta el pecho y me hace el boca a boca. La cámara cambia y muestra mejor su cara, por la que caen lagrimones desesperados, mientras grita que no me muera. Después se levanta, al ver que es inútil, y es cuando empieza el vídeo anterior, en el que llama a la Atalaya.

-No lo ha hecho hasta ahora, Clark… -Digo, apagando la pantalla. -Los únicos que no estabais haciendo el bien en esa cueva, en ese momento, erais vosotros dos. -Apoyo las palmas de las manos en la mesa, acercando mi cara. -¿Qué habría pasado si llegas a apretar dos milímetros más, Superman?… -Pregunto, achicando los ojos. -¿Y tú, Diana? ¿Qué habría pasado si Barry no te llega a parar, separándote de él? -La miro y me inclino hacia atrás, dejándome de apoyar en la mesa. -¿Queréis que os lo diga?...Os lo diré. -Señalo la pantalla, apagada, en negro y los miro. -Habríais matado a un nombre inocente. Un hombre que, en ese momento, solo intentaba salvarme la vida. -

Levantan los ojos horrorizados, sin llegar a creerse lo que acaban de escuchar salir de mi boca y niegan con la cabeza lentamente, mirando la pantalla.

-Dado que esto es una liga de carácter democrático, este tema se tratará como urgente en la nueva reunión de la JLA. Dejaré unos días o semanas como mucho, para que todos los miembros examinen todo lo que os acabo de mostrar, y así, se juzgue objetivamente. Actualmente, la presidencia cae sobre los hombros de Detective Marciano, por lo que la decisión final, la emitirá él. Las partes implicadas, no podrán emitir voto sobre la decisión, solo serán testigos en el juicio y no podrán dar su opinión tampoco. -Digo, relatando los estatutos que redactamos juntos cuando empezamos esto. Precisamente, por situaciones como estas. -Yo, al estar inconsciente pero en la misma escena del conflicto, tampoco podré emitir voto. -Asiento, cruzándome de brazos. -Si el veredicto sale a favor, seréis castigados conforme lo que pacte el jurado. El jurado será, en este caso, los demás individuos que forman parte de la liga. Respecto a la víctima, se preguntará a las autoridades si puede presentarse en el juicio o no, dado que tendrá que celebrarse aquí o en el salón de la justicia, los lugares pactados en los estatutos. -Finalizo. -Haré saber todo esto al presidente actual, y él informará a los demás para decidir fechas. Por mi parte, nada más… -Miro sus caras de preocupación y arrepentimiento y frunzo el ceño. -Somos un miembro de la justicia, chicos, y tenemos que impartirla de igual forma entre nosotros. Sino damos ejemplo nosotros, ¿quién lo hará? -Suspiran y Clark se tapa la cara, mientras que Diana se levanta, yéndose de la sala con mala cara.

Barry me mira unos instantes. No está preocupado, está dolido. Con él mismo y con sus compañeros. Estoy seguro de que él no recibirá castigo, va a ser el único que se salve...Espero.

Suspiro y me giro, andando hacia la cafetería, buscando a J'onn para contarle todo lo ocurrido, y lo que hay que hacer ahora.

* * *

-Así que...eso ha pasado. -Asiento, alzando la vista para mirar al Joker, mientras como sentado en el suelo frente a su celda. Ya no me siento alejado, sino que estoy justo al lado del cristal. En cuanto me sentí mejor, le dije a Dick que podía dejar de venir, suficiente ha hecho.

-Vaya… -Se ríe lentamente y me sonríe. Está sentado en el suelo de la celda, al lado del escritorio, en el hueco que queda entre este y la puerta, frente a mí. Solo nos separa el cristal. Esta mañana, hemos estado igual.

-¿Qué? No es gracioso, Joker. -Frunzo el ceño, mirándolo. -Esos dos te agredieron, y van a ser juzgados por ello. -

-Sí, sí, no me río por eso, Bats...Me río...porque no me esperaba que alguien me defendiera en esta situación. -Se encoge de hombros, sonriendo. -Normalmente, soy yo al que tienen que juzgar por...asaltar a la gente. Me parece raro que alguien dé la cara por mi…Es algo que nunca habían hecho. -Me sonríe y sigue comiendo.

-Claro que voy a dar la cara por ti, Joker...Me salvaste la vida...Sino fuera por ti, estaría ahí, muerto. -Señalo el charco de mi sangre que todavía decora el suelo, seca, y él me mira impactado, para después mover los ojos a la mancha roja en el suelo. -Hiciste algo bueno...Y ellos no. -Apoyo una mano en el cristal, extendiendo los dedos, mirándolo serio.

-Bats...No digas eso… -Me mira triste y mira mi mano. Sonríe y apoya su mano, juntándola con la mía desde el otro lado. -Es lo que debía hacer...Lo que sentía que debía hacer… -Se ríe suavemente. -El tipo rápido me dijo lo mismo cuando me atendió después de que tus amigos me dieran la paliza del siglo…Es lo que tengo que hacer. Eso dijo. -Aparta la mano y se mete otro trozo de comida en la boca. -Te lo dije, Batman...No sé dónde ha ido el payaso...pero ni lo sé ni me importa. Estoy mejor sin él. Más...¿feliz? -Sonríe divertido. -Irónico, ¿eh? -

Lo escucho mirándolo, en silencio. Aparto la mano cuando él lo hace y asiento, suspirando tranquilo.

-...Siempre...¿fuiste así? -Me mira confundido, alzando una ceja. -Todo el tiempo que estuve en cama o rehabilitándome, me lo pregunté. ¿Cuándo empezaste a ser el "Joker"?...¿por qué? ¿Quién eras antes? -Ladeo la cabeza, mirándolo.

Se me queda mirando y suspira, desviando la mirada pensativo.

-Esa es muuy buena pregunta, Batman… -Me dice, con un toque serio en sus palabras. -¿Te digo la verdad? Llevaba tanto tiempo siendo...lo que soy ahora, aunque al parecer ya no, que no recuerdo quien fui. -Se encoge de hombros. -Harley me lo preguntó cuando nos conocimos...pero le dije cualquier tontería, lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza. Pero tú no eres esa idiota, no te voy a mentir. -Sonríe y deja la bandeja en la repisa para que la recoja. -No me acuerdo, Bats. Nada de nada...Ni por qué empecé a ser el Joker, ni quién era antes, ni dónde vivía...Nada. -Niega con la cabeza.

-¿Y si pudieras recordarlo?… -Le suelto, alzando una ceja.

-Que mono...Bats, llevan veinte años tratando de entrar aquí, y sin éxito. No han averiguado nada de nada. -Me sonríe y se señala la cabeza con el dedo índice. -Pero si lo quieres intentar…Mira Harley cómo acabó. Ten cuidado… -

-No, no digo de esa forma...Digo, respecto a una muestra de ADN. -Recojo la bandeja y me mira confuso.

-Necesitas una coincidencia, Bats...Eso es imposible. -Frunce el ceño, sin creérselo.

-Soy Batman...Nada es imposible. -Le sonrío y él me sonríe de vuelta, divertido.

-Lo sé...Bueno, probemos, a ver qué sale… -Se frota las manos, deseoso de saberlo.

-No, aún tengo que pedirle permiso a las autoridades y hablar con Gordon lo del incidente del otro día y demás...Las cosas llevan su tiempo, pero te aseguro que llegaremos a averiguar algo. -Asiento.

-Lo sé, Bats, otra cosa no, pero terco e insistente eres un rato… -Me sonríe feliz.

-...¿Eso es un halago? -Frunzo el ceño, molesto.

-¡Oh, claro! ¡Gracias a que eres terco como una mula ahora estoy mucho mejor! -Me sonríe más.

Achico los ojos y lo miro escéptico, pongo los ojos en blanco y resoplo.

-Bueno...Voy a contarle todo esto al comisario...Volveré para la cena. Pórtate bien. -Lo miro de reojo antes de irme.

-¡Lo haré! Ten cuidado con los cristales. -Me dice, no sé si en broma o en serio antes de salir.

* * *

Gordon mira el vídeo que le he enseñado, donde el Joker trata de salvarme, asombrado, pegando la cara a la pantalla. Al terminar me mira sin palabras y arruga la cara.

-...No es él...No puede ser él, Batman. -Achica los ojos y me señala con el cigarro, escéptico.

Estamos en su despacho, en el GCPD, y está sentado en la silla de su escritorio.

-Es él, Jim. Te doy mi palabra… -Asiento lentamente, mirándolo.

-...¿Y por qué te ha salvado?...¿Por qué...por qué no cogió un batarang de tu cinturón y te cortó el cuello? -Dice, lo miro frunciendo el ceño, horrorizado.

-Ha cambiado, te lo he dicho...Por eso quiero probar a averiguar quién era...¿No lo ves? Tal vez nunca vuelva a ser el Joker. Imagínate una Gotham sin el Joker… -Me acerco a él, señalando la tele donde he reproducido el vídeo.

-Oh, pagaría por vivir en esa maldita Gotham, Batman. -Frunce el ceño y asiente.

-¿Qué me dirías si te dijera que no hace falta que pagues? Que la puedes tener si averiguamos quién es en realidad...Siento que casi lo tengo. -Digo esperanzado.

-Te diría que has estado demasiado tiempo saltando por los tejados enfundado en cuero. -Asiente alzando una ceja, encendiéndose otro cigarro.

-No es cuero, Jim… -¿Por qué todo el mundo piensa que es cuero? Me sonrojo levemente y suspiro. -Mira, Jim...Déjame intentarlo...He oído que Bruce Wayne se ha aliado con Luthor para hacer un laboratorio bio químico. Puedo pedirle que nos ayude. -

-Esa es otra...¿Qué leches hace Luthor en Gotham? Como si no tuviésemos bastantes dementes sueltos...No sé qué pretende Wayne, pero no me huele nada bien… -Me dice, achicando los ojos.

-He vigilado a Luthor estos días, no he encontrado nada fuera de lo normal...Dejemos a Wayne hacer por el momento, si ocurre algo, te avisaré. -Asiento y me mira no muy convencido.

-El otro día casi lo matan, el pingüino se escapó en Metrópolis, sino llega a ser por Wonder woman...En fin. De acuerdo, tienes el permiso para hacerle las pruebas pertinentes...total, no tenemos nada que perder. Y respecto al otro asunto, el abuso de tus amigos justicieros, no, no voy a dejar que lo pongas frente a ellos...Podrían volver a agredirlo por error y nos demandaría o vete tú a saber… -Mueve la mano, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Y si instalo un sistema de video llamada? Tiene derecho a estar presente, Jim, aunque no sea presencialmente hablando. -Insisto.

-...De acuerdo, pero quiero saber el veredicto y el reporte completo del juicio cuando se produzca. -Asiente, frunciendo el ceño.

-Claro, Jim, lo tendrás. Que no te quepa duda de ello. -Asiento y antes de salir, me llama.

-Batman...No sé qué has hecho pero...Quiero darte las gracias. -Se levanta y se acerca a mí, señalando a fuera. Bajo nosotros, policías trabajan en sus escritorios, escribiendo, cogiendo llamadas, saliendo a detener criminales...Lo miro y frunzo el ceño, sin entenderlo. -Si de verdad has parado al demonio payaso...has salvado infinidad de vidas. No solo de civiles que no tienen nada que ver, sino de mis chicos. Son el alma de este departamento, y me duele verlos caer...Te lo agradezco. -Asiente y me estrecha la mano, fuerte.

-Tú eres el alma de este sitio, Jim. -Le sonrío y miro afuera. -Estas personas te adoran, eres un referente para ellas...Y para mí. También tienes mérito, Jim. -Lo miro y baja la mirada, avergonzado.

-¿Desde cuando dices esas cosas?...Anda, vete...Tienes una identidad que revelar. -Suspira y se vuelve despacio a su silla. -¿Sabes...pensaba que las cosas iban a salir…? -

Miro hacia arriba y disparo la batgarra, saliendo del lugar antes de que Jim termine de hablar, como dice, tengo prisa.

* * *

-¿Lex Luthor? -Pregunto, con el manos libres en la oreja, mediante el pinganillo en el interior de la capucha.

-...Sí...¿Te conozco? -Me dice, desconfiado, lo estoy llamando por un número oculto.

-Nos hemos visto unas cuantas veces, sí. Soy Batman, quiero pedirte un favor ahora que estás en mi ciudad. -Le digo, sonando serio.

-Oh, ¿y qué puedo hacer por el gran Batman?… -Exagera su tono, siendo irónico.

-Sé que vas a empezar un proyecto con Wayne. Necesito que me analicéis algo...Algo que debe quedar entre tú y yo, y como mucho Bruce Wayne. -Le pido.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?...Bueno, eres Batman, olvídalo...¿De qué se trata? -Suspira y oigo como mastica, es la hora de cenar.

De todas formas, esto lo sé básicamente; porque estoy de cuclillas en el tejado de al lado, viéndolo comer en la marisquería más cara de Gotham, una de las langostas más grandes que he visto nunca.

-¿Podrías dejar la langosta y no masticar al lado del micrófono del móvil?...Gracias. -Veo como pega un brinco, asustado y mira a los lados rápido. -...Quiero que analices el ADN de alguien, y lo cotejes a nivel mundial, para buscar una coincidencia. -

-¡¿Dónde coño estás?! -Me grita, asustado. Veo cómo le hace señas a Mercy, su guardaespaldas, quien está sentada frente a él, y esta mira alrededor frunciendo el ceño. -¿La sangre?...¿De quién? -Pregunta, interesado.

-Tranquilo, no te voy a hacer nada...Dile a tu guardaespaldas que se relaje. -Asiento, mirándolos. -Es confidencial, Luthor, lo siento. ¿Lo harás o no? Sino, solo tengo que pedírselo a Wayne. -

-¿Qué? ¡No!...No, puedo hacerlo yo...Yo soy el listo, ¿recuerdas? Él pone el dinero, pero yo pongo el cerebro. Yo soy quien trabajará en ese laboratorio...Lo haré. Tráeme la muestra cuando construyamos el departamento, será el primer trabajo que realicemos. -Impulso, y con miedo a que yo mismo le haga el favor a Batman, se adjudica el caso, orgulloso.

-...Claro, tú eres el inteligente. Wayne es una cara bonita, pero no vamos a decirle eso, ¿verdad? -Frunzo el ceño, molesto. Él se ríe y se estira en la silla, asintiendo.

-No, Batman...Tú me entiendes, creo que nos vamos a llevar bien. Siempre me has caído mejor que el imbécil de azul. -Sonríe y da un trago de su vino.

-Yo no soy un alien después de todo… -Digo, siguiéndole el juego. -Pero habrá que aguantarlo. -

-Porque quieres, Batman...Yo ya me he rendido. Le tenía una tirria que no podía con ella, pero dije...Paso. A veces es más fácil. Cada vez que lo veo, sonrío falsamente, sé que eso le jode más...Guerra psicológica, Batman. Es más efectiva, y no te pueden meter en la cárcel por eso… -Se ríe, brindando con Mercy y da otro trago.

-No, no pueden...Nos volveremos a ver con la muestra, Lex. No me falles. -Le digo, antes de cortar la comunicación.

Veo a Lex alzar una ceja y separarse el móvil de la oreja, confundido.

Anclo la batgarra al edificio más cercano, con dirección a casa.

De pronto, en la lejanía, oigo una alarma. Miro hacia el origen del sonido, el museo de ciencias de Gotham...Entre cierro los ojos y me dirijo para allá. La cena de alguien va a tener que esperar…

Aterrizo en el tejado y me cuelo por el conducto de ventilación. Activo la visión térmica, sin ver a nadie. Ni secuaces, ni ladrones en grupo...Salgo del conducto y bajo de un salto, sin apenas hacer ruido.

Me agacho y voy andando a gatas por el suelo, mirando por los pasillos.

Llego a la sala central y veo la vitrina de la pieza más importante de la sala con un agujero grande perfectamente cortado en el cristal...Me levanto y me acerco para examinarlo.

-Sabía que vendrías… -Me dice una voz, pícaramente.

Frunzo el ceño y me giro deprisa, parando su patada voladora. Le agarro del tobillo y tiro de ella, tirándola al suelo. Oigo como gime de dolor y me sonríe.

-Devuelve el espejo de jade ahora mismo...Selina. -Digo entre dientes, sujetándola.

-Miaaaw… -Se queja, intentando zafarse. -Vamos, Bat...Solo es un espejo… -Me sonríe divertida y apoya los codos en el suelo.

-Un espejo de casi cuatro mil años, Selina. Es propiedad del museo, dámelo por las buenas… -Le acerco la mano y alzo una ceja.

Me da la mano y tira de mí bruscamente, tumbándome en el suelo. Se me sienta a horcajadas sobre mis caderas y saca las uñas de su mano derecha, acariciándome con la otra el pecho.

-¿Y si no quiero?...Si esta es la única manera de que me hagas caso, me daré un paseo por todas las galerías de Gotham. -Sonríe y se inclina hacia mí, apoyando sus uñas en mi mejilla.

-Selina suéltame, no tiene gracia… -Frunzo el ceño, gruñendo mientras enseño los dientes.

-Oh, no estoy de broma, Bruce… -Frunce el ceño también, quitándome la capucha. -Me plantaste...¡me echaste de tu maldita casa! -Me da un zarpazo en el hombro, rápido y certezo, rasgándome superficialmente el kevlar de la armadura.

-Solo me quieres para jugar conmigo, Selina. Estoy harto de que lo hagas… -Le digo, mirando de reojo la bandolera medio abierta que lleva al hombro.

Ahí debe estar el espejo...Si la distraigo...Tal vez pueda cogerlo, y dejarla inmovilizada de paso.

-¿Y qué con eso, Bat? Tú no vas a casarte conmigo, está claro que quieres lo mismo que yo quiero contigo… -Me sonríe y se acerca a mí, con intención de besarme.

Hago de tripas corazón y la empiezo a besar, apasionadamente. Siento como se ríe en voz baja, pícaramente, feliz de que haya caído otra vez en sus redes. Me enreda sus manos en mi pelo y yo bajo la mano hasta sus caderas, acariciándola. Llega un momento, en el que el beso va a más y me giro, quedando yo encima.

Se separa de mí y me sonríe, recuperando el aliento. Bajo mi cabeza hasta su cuello, dándole pequeños besos. Oigo como se ríe y se estira, disfrutando de mis caricias. Junta sus manos por encima de su cabeza y yo alzo la mano, recorriéndole los brazos con la punta de los dedos. Al llegar hasta sus muñecas, le pongo una esposa y la otra, la engancho al poste de hierro de un cartel del museo. Me inclino, separándome de ella y cojo un batarang, rasgando la correa de la bandolera. Cojo la bolsa de tela y me bajo la capucha de nuevo.

Cuando se da cuenta del engaño, abre los ojos con sorpresa, frunciendo el ceño drásticamente.

-¡Hijo de…! -Gruñe y mueve las piernas, intentando darme patadas. -¡Me has engañado! ¡Cómo te atreves! -Me grita, alzando la cabeza para mirarse las muñecas. -¡Suéltame ahora mismo! -

-No, Selina, no lo voy a hacer. -Me levanto y dejo la bolsa alejada de ella. -La policía vendrá en unos minutos, estoy dando el aviso ahora mismo. -Asiento, tecleando en mi guantelete. La miro y suspiro. -...No vuelvas a robar, o iré a por ti, por las malas. -Recalco, disparando la batgarra al techo, para salir del museo.

Oigo a Selina maldecirme desde el suelo y sonrío satisfecho.

* * *

Me bajo de un salto del batmóvil y el Joker de un respingo en su celda, tirando la tableta recreativa en el acto.

-¡Bats! ¡¿No puedes aparecer como las personas normales?! ¡¿Y qué horas son estas?! ¡Tengo hambre! -Me grita enfurecido, levantándose de la silla donde estaba sentado, la del escritorio, la única de la celda.

-Lo siento...Una noche complicada, pero ya he terminado. -Subo las escaleras para recoger la bandeja y noto su mirada clavada en mi nuca.

-¡No, no te vayas! ¡Que tengo que cenar! -Insiste, desesperado.

Resoplo molesto, gruñendo entre dientes. Recojo la bandeja de la cocina y vuelvo a bajar, acercándome a la celda.

-Oh… -Dice, bajando su tono de voz drásticamente. Después, suelta una risilla nerviosa y se vuelve a sentar. -Lo siento...Es que...Tengo hambre… -Se disculpa, mirando como le entrego la bandeja por la repisa. Sonríe y alza los brazos. -¡Que aproveche! -Grita, empezando a comer.

Lo miro fijamente, apoyándome de lado en el cristal de la celda, justo frente a él.

No parece prestarme atención, fijo en el plato que tiene delante. Ni siquiera me hace falta insistir para que se tome su medicación, la cual se traga sin rechistar entre sorbos de agua.

Suspiro cansado, bajando la mirada a sus manos. Lo veo coger la carne con la cuchara y metérsela en la boca, a buen ritmo. Mastica el trozo con la boca cerrada y cuando lo traga, vuelve a empezar.

Recuerdo que, no hace mucho, esto me parecería impensable. Ni en sueños me habría imaginado esto.

Casi puedo ver aquí y ahora uno de nuestros combates, a sangre fría, con uno de sus cuchillos en la mano, tirándose a mí, con una sonrisa demente en la cara.

¿Y si le volviera a dejar un cuchillo? ¿Volvería a atacarme? ¿Volvería a matar a gente?

-¿Te gusta? -Le pregunto, cuando en realidad quiero preguntarle otra cosa.

Me mira de pronto, ladeando la cabeza mientras mastica. Asiente sin entender muy bien la pregunta y coge una patata con los dedos, comiéndosela también.

-La comida que me traes siempre está buena...no como la basura que nos ponen en Arkham… -Pone mala cara y frunce el ceño. -Vale que Cocodrilo coma personas y cosas por el estilo...pero la gente con un mínimo paladar como el resto de reclusos nos merecemos algo más. -

-En Arkham no se sirven seres humanos como comida, Joker...Ni siquiera a Waylon Jones. -Digo serio, cruzándome de brazos.

-Lo sé, Batsy...Era broma. -Sonríe, comiéndose otra patata.

-...Ya no te ríes cuando haces bromas o cuando cuentas chistes...¿Te has fijado? -Sin siquiera pensar en el efecto de esta pregunta en él, se la suelto, arrepintiéndome en el acto.

-Bueno, no TODO es tan gracioso como para troncharse de la risa...Claro que me he fijado. Se llama volverse cuerdo de nuevo. O dejar de estar taan loco, al menos. -Me mira de reojo, sin darle importancia.

Abro los ojos sorprendido con su respuesta. Una cosa es cierta.

El Joker de antes de venir a la batcueva, se hubiera partido de la risa al decir que el cocodrilo come personas...O que él tiene un gusto más refinado para ello. Hubiera llorado y gritado histérico mientras se reía.

Este no lo ha hecho. Y no parece que lo esté fingiendo.

Con cierta parsimonia, se estira y deja la bandeja en la repisa para que la recoja.

-Ya creía que no me ibas a dar de cenar hoy… -Me insinúa, levantándose de la silla.

-Claro que iba a darte de cenar...Es mi deber. ¿Acaso no merecías cenar hoy? Te has portado bien. -Alzo una ceja recogiendo la bandeja.

-No sé...En Arkham a veces no nos daban algunas comidas...Por pereza, como castigo...O simplemente, porque no querían. Entiendo que darme algo a mi da miedo pero...soy un ser humano. -Me mira cuando me dice esto último, como si lo hubiera negado en algún momento.

-Lo sé, Joker...Y no tenían derecho a negarte ninguna comida...Arkham va a cambiar. Cuando vuelvas, no será el mismo. Nuevas normas, nuevo edificio, nuevo personal...Todo va a cambiar. -Lo miro decidido, contento incluso con el cambio. Son criminales sí, pero también están enfermos y merecen unos derechos y una atención lo suficientemente decente.

-Lo sé, Batman...¿Sabes qué va a ser lo primero que voy a notar? -Me sonríe, sentándose en la cama. -...Tú no estarás. Estaré yo solo, de nuevo. Solo. En una celda de cuatro por cuatro, con cuatro paredes blancas y acolchadas...Pero solo. Me da igual el espacio inhumano o las paredes insultantemente sosas o incluso la falta de aire fresco y movilidad. Me faltarás tú. -Sonríe más, ladeando la cabeza. No aparta la mirada de mí. -A veces creo que no hace falta que me tome las pastillas. Tú eres el que verdaderamente me está curando. Tú eres el tratamiento que me está haciendo mejorar. -Ahoga una risa, agachando la cabeza. -Pasas mucho tiempo fuera. Lo cual me hace darle vueltas a la cabeza, ahora que la tengo despejada. Y me he dado cuenta de una cosa...Me he dado cuenta de que...en cuanto me devuelvas a esa gorrinera que llamáis "centro de salud mental", volveré a ser el monstruo que recorre las calles de Gotham día tras día. El diablo que llevo dentro me volverá a poseer y no podré ni podrán hacer nada para evitarlo…Nadie podrá, excepto tú. -Alza la cabeza, mirándome de nuevo.

Y lo que veo a continuación, me parte el alma en dos. Me atraviesa el cuerpo como un rayo, quemándome por dentro y haciéndome polvo.

Lo admito.

He visto cómo ha hecho cosas horrorosas, sacadas de la mente más oscura y terrible.

Pero verlo llorar...a ÉL, es una de las imágenes que quedarán plasmadas en mi retina hasta el día en que me muera.

-Tú, Batman...Y creo que es por eso que salgo por Gotham a sembrar el caos y la desesperación. -Traga saliva, mientras lágrimas se escurren por su mejilla, recorriendo su cara hasta su barbilla y mentón, cayendo y estrellándose en las sábanas blancas sobre las que está sentado. -Te busco a ti...Busco al único ser que sé que es capaz de pararme y volverme a encerrar. -Sonríe, acercándose al cristal, acercándose a mí. -Vaya maldita ironía...porque el lugar donde me encierras una y otra vez...es una de las mayores causas que me provocan ese estado de desesperación y locura. Y es que eso vuelve loco a todo el mundo, ¿no crees? -Apoya una de sus palmas en el cristal, mirándome a los ojos. -¿Por qué crees que nunca he salido de Gotham, Metrópolis o alguna de esas ciudades que SÉ que vigilas?… -

-...Porque no estaría yo para detenerte. -Contesto, con un nudo en la garganta.

-Exacto...como siempre, das en el clavo...el mejor detective del mundo. -Sonríe, volviendo a tragar saliva. -Eres mi bálsamo, Bats...El tope de seguridad que le autoimpongo a mis demonios internos sin saberlo. Y me duele...Me duele porque cuando me devuelvas volveré a ser el de antes… -Baja la cabeza, puedo ver el dolor en su cara. -Y todo lo que hemos vivido, todo lo que hemos experimentado juntos...se perderá. Como si no hubiera pasado nada. Volveremos a ser enemigos naturales. Nos volveremos a odiar mutuamente. Y no podré hacer nada para evitarlo. Volveré a perder la consciencia de mis actos sin apenas darme cuenta y cuando vuelva a abrir los ojos. Veré mis cuatro paredes acolchadas. Y en el silencio de mi celda, escucharé mis demonios internos, suplicándome que haga algo por salir. Por buscarte. Por liberarme de Arkham y de mí mismo. La parte de mí mismo que todo el mundo teme. La parte de mí mismo que es visible para todo el mundo. Que mate a gente, que queme colegios e iglesias, que robe bancos...Lo que sea...con tal de encontrar a mi bálsamo. Y cuando mi bálsamo me cruce la cara y me patee el trasero, me devolverá a Arkham...Y vuelta a empezar. -Sonríe, mirándome de reojo.

Inmóvil, incrédulo por el espectáculo que acaba de acontecer delante de mí, parpadeo varias veces. ¿Qué digo? ¿Qué hago? Llevo unos veinte años luchando contra este hombre. Preparándome mental y físicamente para hacer frente a todo lo que me tire encima...pero esto...Para esto no me preparó nadie.

-Es tarde Bats...Vete a dormir...Mañana a las siete me traerás el desayuno. Buenas noches… -Se tumba lentamente, sobre la almohada, mirando a la nada mientras las lágrimas siguen derramándose de sus ojos.

La bandeja se resbala de mis manos, haciendo un estruendo espantoso, al cual se suma el ruido de los platos haciéndose añicos y el vaso rompiéndose en mil pedazos. Él mueve la mirada hacia mí al oírlo y arruga la cara.

-Bats...Se te ha caído… -Dice, señalando el obvio desastre que he provocado.

Ando hacia la puerta y la abro y antes de que se dé cuenta, estoy sobre él, con una rodilla a cada lado. Me mira asombrado y tiro de su brazo hasta pegarlo a mí. Lo abrazo fuerte, tanto que tengo miedo de que el bat traje provoque que le rompa algún que otro hueso. Noto como su pecho sube y baja más deprisa de lo normal. Está asustado o es presa de las emociones que lo recorren ahora mismo...como me pasa a mí ahora mismo.

Unos segundos después, me rodea el cuello con los brazos, abrazándome más fuerte y juntándome más a él, si cabe.

-No me dejes...No me dejes solo de nuevo...No me dejes de nuevo a oscuras y con el mismísimo infierno a mi alrededor… -Me suplica al oído, casi susurrándome.

Con un nudo en la garganta, a sabiendas de que en algún momento de mi vida he estado en ese negro agujero que él me narra, trago saliva, reprimiendo una lágrima que empezaba a salir por el rabillo de mi ojo.

Lo tiro a la cama con fuerza y le aprieto las muñecas contra la almohada, inmovilizándolo.

-Bats...No me voy a mov… -Pero no puede seguir hablando.

Porque mi boca impacta con la suya. Mi lengua invade su húmeda cavidad sin ningún reparo, explorando cada parte de esta. De pronto siento como lo necesito, lo necesito a mi lado, en este sentido, de esta forma. Y solo a él.

Noto como se revuelve debajo de mí. Me quiere tocar, quiere recorrerme con los dedos.

Le muerdo el labio inferior posesivamente y lo miro a los ojos. Sé que a esta mínima distancia, tan íntima, puede ver mis ojos perfectamente. Pero me da igual...ahora solo puedo pensar en lo que me acaba de decir y en lo mucho que lo necesito.

Veo como se queda pasmado mirando mis ojos, puesto que deja de mover su propia lengua, que deja de bailar con la mía. Parpadeo varias veces y, mientras que nuestras miradas se analizan mutuamente, aflojo poco a poco mis manos, que rodeaban sus muñecas. Lentamente, acerca las manos a mi cara y me acaricia la poca piel que se ve, la que no me tapa la capucha.

Posa sus manos en mis mejillas y barbilla y me sonríe mientras contempla mis ojos.

-Eres mi ángel de la guarda, Batman...Nunca lo olvides. -Asiente y me abalanzo de nuevo sobre él, besándolo y acallándolo con mi boca. -Mh...Bat...Maan… -Intenta decir algo, pero es incapaz conmigo recorriéndole la boca y atrapando su lengua.

Bajo la mano, paseándola por su cuerpo, encima de la tela del pijama de recluso y oigo como acallo un gemido repentino con mi propia boca.

Me empieza a golpear el pecho, queriéndose apartar de mí de repente y abro los ojos sorprendido. Aparto la boca, dejándolo de besar y coge una gran bocanada de aire, respirando deprisa después...casi lo asfixio al parecer.

Me sonrojo mientras miro como tose levemente, intentando volver a respirar con normalidad y me avergüenzo de mis actos.

-Bats, que me ahogas… -Me mira de reojo, sonriendo divertido.

-Lo siento mucho...No volverá a ocurrir...No era mi intención. -Me disculpo, agachando la cabeza, apartando mi mano de él.

-No pasa nada, Batsy, de verdad. -Me agarra la mano y vuelve a posarla en él mismo. -Con que me dejes respirar, todo irá bien… -Se ríe en voz baja, acercando la cara a la mía para darme un beso largo.

-Debería...debería irme a dormir… -Lo paro, ladeando la cabeza, ahora que soy un poco más consciente de que esto podría alargarse hasta la madrugada...O hasta la mañana siguiente.

-Joo...¡venga Bats! La noche es joven, Gotham está bien y los murciélagos duermen por el día… -Se queja, sonriéndome. Cree que no me doy cuenta, pero poco a poco me tumba y se coloca él encima de mí.

-No soy un murciélago de verdad, Joker… -Digo, achicando los ojos.

-Lo sé, pero me ha parecido una buena excusa… -Me dice con un tono juguetón, recorriendo con sus manos la cintura del bat traje, buscando el botón que lo desmonta para quitármelo, supongo.

Se me eriza el pelo de la nuca cuando lo veo pasar las manos por los bolsillos de herramientas, y las armas, que tiene el bat cinturón adheridas. Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda, pensando en lo que sería capaz de hacerme ahora mismo si cogiera alguna de esas cosas.

-Oh, venga ya, ¿cuántos botones y cosas tiene esto?… -Inclina la cabeza de un lado a otro. -Ayúdame Bats, ¡¿cómo demonios te quito esto?! -Me mira, desesperado. Y cuanto ve mi cara de asombro, carraspea, arrugando la cara. -P...perdón...Me estoy desesperando y...se me está bajando el calentón… -

-Lo siento...entiende que no puedo darte esa información… -Le explico, tranquilo aunque frunciendo el ceño por su tono repentino. -Cuando vayamos a hacerte la análisis...que serán delante del comisario, algunos policías, científicos, entre ellos Luthor y algunas personas más...Deberás portarte bien. Y no gritar para no asustarlos. Demuestra que has cambiado y te tratarán bien. -

Me mira y alza una ceja.

-Luthor...¿Lex Luthor? ¿Qué pinta ahí el calvo más malo de Metrópolis? -Escéptico, me mira de reojo.

-Ya no es malo, se supone...Está montando un laboratorio de investigación biológico con Bruce Wayne, van a colaborar en esto. Prométeme que te portarás bien… -Le digo serio.

-...Está bieen… -Suspira y pone los ojos en blanco. -Me he portado bien durante todo este tiempo. ¿O no? Y con el pajarito azul también me porté bien a pesar de no querer...Sabía que tú vendrías tarde o temprano, así que, mereció la pena… -Sonríe, recordándolo.

-Sí, con Nightwing te portaste bien. Y te lo agradezco. Me alegra mucho que te comportes así, me hace muy feliz, Joker… -Me sonríe orgulloso y se cruza de brazos. -Pero con los demás también debes ser así...No solo conmigo. Sobre todo con Gordon. -

-...De acuerdo. Pero… -Empieza a decir, clavando la mirada en mí, lo que hace que me recorra un escalofrío. -Quiero algo a cambio… -Sonríe y le brillan los ojos.

-...Dime. Te escucho. -Serio, trago saliva. Estoy negociando con el diablo...Alguien tan listo como el diablo, al menos.

-Quiero más atención privada por tu parte...Hasta que llegue el día de las análisis aunque sea. Ya sabes, que entres aquí...que te pueda tocar...que me toques. Esas cosas. Y algunas más intensas claro. -Sonríe divertido.

Dios mío...cómo estaré de metido en esta...locura de relación, que su idea de doblar las interacciones entre nosotros...no me parece mala. Ni siquiera quiero resistirme. Hasta me gusta. Y me gusta que me lo pida.

-...De acuerdo. -Suspiro, no porque me cueste aceptar el trato, sino justo por lo contrario, porque no me cuesta ni un poco.

-¿En serio?...Quiero decir...¡pues claro! -Grita efusivamente, aunque se notaba la sorpresa en su cara. -¡Seré un maldito ángel, Batman, Gordon se morirá del asombro!...Eh...espero que no...es una expresión. -Se auto corrige, arrugando la cara.

-...Ya… -Digo, no muy seguro. -Bueno, eso espero, confío en ti. -Asiento despacio, bajando la mano hasta mi cinturón.

Apoyo dos dedos en un sensor oculto y, de pronto, la armadura del pecho se separa del módulo inferior, dejando a la vista mi vientre y parte de mi abdomen. El Joker alza la vista hacia mí y me sonríe divertido. Lo miro levemente sonrojado y desvío la mirada.

-...Aaaah… -Dice, riéndose bajito, acercándose a mí para después empezar a besarme, mientras me empieza a desnudar.

Suspiro, enredando los dedos en su pelo, mientras él me acaricia el abdomen, con la cabeza apoyada en mi pecho.

Estamos rendidos, y nos han dado las cinco de la madrugada entre unas cosas y otras. Todavía desnudos, aunque yo no me he quitado la capucha, claro, nuestra piel brilla por el sudor generado por toda la acción de las últimas horas. Me asombra que aún no me haya quedado dormido por el agotamiento.

-...Dime una cosa. No hace falta que contestes. -Le aviso. -...¿Serías capaz de rajarme con un cuchillo de nuevo? -Le pregunto, sin pelos en la lengua.

-...No. -Me contesta, sigue dibujando con su dedo índice sobre mi abdomen. -No podría aunque quisiera. -Suena sincero, sin ninguna connotación ni chiste de por medio.

-¿Por qué? -Pregunto, ansioso por saciar mi sed de respuestas.

-Sencillo. Te lo he dicho antes, Bats. -Para de mover el dedo, posándolo quieto sobre mi piel. -Antes me abalanzaba sobre ti, para atacarte...era la única forma que tenía de acercarme a ti, de sentirte, de que los dos estuviéramos en consonancia. No sabía otra forma de comunicarme contigo...de que los dos compartiéramos algo más. Ahora eso no me hace falta. Este método es mucho más placentero y efectivo...Aparte… -Levanta la cabeza y me mira. -Ni en sueños atacaría al único hombre en la faz de la Tierra que me entiende. Aquel que me calma y hace que mi cabeza se centre. Hacía décadas que no estaba tanto tiempo sin dañar a alguien. Sería una gilipollez atacar a la única persona que he llegado a amar en la vida... -Confiesa, como quien pide la hora en el metro. Sin sonrojarse, sin avergonzarse. Nada. Simplemente me lo dice, con la calma plasmándose en su cara.

-¿Me amas?… -Pregunto, anonadado. No llego a creer lo que oído.

-… -Suelta una risa floja. -¿No se nota? -Pregunta. Me siento como un idiota. -Claro que te amo, Batman. -Asiente. Me besa intensamente y vuelve a apoyarse en mi pecho. -Para ser el mejor detective del mundo...a veces no ves lo que tienes delante de las narices todo el tiempo. -

Abro levemente la boca, queriendo rebatirle, pero mi mente se queda en blanco, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Me quiere...No, no me quiere.

Me AMA. Ese es un verbo muy fuerte, con mucho peso.

Y me ama a mí.

Hace unos meses, ni siquiera sabía que era CAPAZ de amar a alguien…

Bueno, pues ahora ya sé que puede. Y me ama a mí. Anda que no hay personas en la Tierra...como peces en el mar.

-¿Que...que hay de Harley? -Pregunto.

Venga ya, Bruce. "¿Qué hay de Harley?" Soy imbécil.

Oigo como se ríe animado por mis palabras, divirtiéndose a mi costa. No lo culpo. Yo también lo haría al oírme hablar así.

-No sé...¿qué hay de ella? No he tenido noticias suyas desde que la vi en la comisaría de Gotham, tú estabas delante. -Asiente. -Y si te refieres a que si alguna vez la quise...sí, alguna vez. Porque creía que me entendía. Pero no fue así. Nunca me llegó a entender de verdad. Solo quería atención, y yo se la daba. No hay más. Harley necesitaba reafirmarse en alguien, verse reflejada en una figura mayor que ella. Yo era esa figura. Así que se alimentó de mi. De mi atención. Yo no ganaba nada en aquella relación. Ahora lo veo claro. No hay esa reciprocidad que tengo contigo, Batman. -

-Ya veo… -Contesto, escuchándolo.

-Pero no hablemos más de gente que me da igual...¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Sigues viendo a esa gatita ladrona?...¿O a alguien más que no conozco? -Pregunta, volviendo a acariciarme.

-No especialmente. Y si la veo, la arresto. Batman no puede permitirse relaciones extra profesionales. -Contesto firme.

-Je...Batman debería bajar la mirada y verse así mismo ahora… -Levanta la vista unos segundos, divertido y me sonrojo, arrugando la cara.

-No me refiero a ti...Digo...en general. -Aclaro, no sabiendo muy bien a quién quiero engañar, si a él o a mí mismo.

-Oh...¿yo soy especial? Para mi también eres especial. -Sonríe feliz, abrazándome. -No tienes por qué mentir si es lo que estás haciendo...Pasas muchas horas fuera, asumo que también lo haces con otra gente...Batman es un plato difícil de no probar al menos una vez en la vida. Aunque mentiría si dijera que no quiero la plena posesión del plato para mi solo. -Me sonrojo aún más por sus palabras y aparto la mirada.

-No me conviertas en una figura lujuriosa...Soy una figura que inspira legalidad y honor, aparte de miedo y seguridad. -Asiento, serio, todo lo que puedo al menos.

Se ríe entre dientes y me besa, jugando conmigo.

-Lo sé, Bats, lo sé… -Me dice, antes de seguir besándome. -Pero lo digo en serio...Mataría por la exclusividad de este plato, Batman. -Me mira serio, al igual que yo a él. No quiero admitirlo, pero en estos momentos...Me da auténtico pánico.

* * *

-Vale...Repasémoslo una última vez. -Le digo mirándolo, fuera de la celda.

Pone los ojos en blanco, resoplando. Está harto de esto, pero necesito saber que lo ha entendido.

-Hoy, saldremos a hacerte las pruebas...Iremos a los nuevos laboratorios de Wayne y de Luthor...Y te portarás bien. -Asiento, cruzándome de brazos.

-Que sí...Llevas dos malditas semanas con esto, Bats...Sé lo que vas a decir ahora, y lo de después y lo de después después. -Me mira fijamente, cansado.

-En la escena estará… -Continúo, pero él me corta antes de que pueda proseguir.

-Estará el comisario Gordon y por eso quiero que disimules lo nuestro, nadie puede saberlo, y cuando digo nadie...es nadie. -Dice, haciendo una voz grave, frunciendo el ceño y colocándose los dedos índice por detrás...Imitando las orejas de murciélago de mi capucha, supongo…

Arrugo la cara y abro la boca, queriendo quejarme al respecto, pero él vuelve a hablar.

-No quiero que hagas ningún movimiento brusco y que respondas a todas las preguntas que te hagan...Es importante para la investigación. Ah, y cuando volvamos quiero que te des una ducha y me esperes en la cama sin ropa. -

-...Nunca he dicho eso último. -Digo molesto, sonrojándome.

-¿Ah no?...Se te habrá pasado...Descuida, lo haré de todas formas. -Me sonríe divertido y suspiro pasándome una mano por la cara.

No me puedo creer que lo vaya a sacar de ahí…

En fin, terminemos con esto.

Me sonríe emocionado, alejándose de la puerta, tal y como le dije.

Entro a la celda y voy hasta él, hasta ponerme en frente suyo.

-Las manos… -Le pido.

Acto seguido, me enseña las muñecas. Le coloco las esposas y las aprieto bien, sin llegar a hacerle daño. Alzo la vista hasta él, estoy nervioso.

En cambio, él parece tranquilo, más que nunca. Me sonríe al notar mi mirada en él y me enseña los dientes.

-Vamos, Bats, todo irá bien. Esta vez súpertonto y la mujer barbuda no me partirán la cara. -Me dice con sarcasmo.

-Se llaman Superman y Wonder Woman...Y ya han sido castigados como merecían, créeme. -Lo miro serio, ese hecho no me hizo ninguna gracia.

J'onn, junto al resto de la liga, decidió castigarles con dos semanas de paro, en estas dos semanas, no podrían ejercer ni usar sus poderes, tampoco podrían ayudar en misiones, y deberán hacer trabajos forzados, servicios públicos y dar entrevistas a los medios.

No hay peor castigo que enfrentarse a los lobos que son la prensa. Clark lo sabe de primera mano, aunque él tenga un poco de ética en su oficio, a diferencia del resto.

-Lo sé, es algo que va innato en ti… -Sonríe y asiente.

Lo agarro de las muñecas y empiezo a andar hacia la puerta, dirigiéndome al batmóvil.

-¡Espera! -Grita, parando en seco.

Abro los ojos sorprendido, en tensión, lo miro frunciendo el ceño y noto como choca sus labios con los míos; dándome un beso intenso y que me hace querer dar marcha atrás y quedarnos un rato más.

Carraspeo y me sonrojo levemente.

-Por si acaso no vuelvo… -Me dice riéndose en voz baja.

-¿Por qué no ibas a volver? -Frunzo el ceño, serio. -No digas tonterías… -Gruño, volviendo a tirar de él.

-Uh, Bats...Que acaparador eres… -Dice en tono burlón, riéndose.

Lo empujo al asiento trasero del batmóvil, el del lugar del maletero y le pongo el arnés de seguridad, comprobando que esté todo bien puesto.

Parece mentira...Parece mentira que hayan pasado cuatro meses...casi cinco, desde que lo traje aquí. Y joder si ha cambiado. Me quedo mirándolo unos momentos, ensimismado, pero salgo de mi embobamiento cuando él ladea la cabeza, mirándome mientras sonríe.

-Tierra llamando a murciélago…¡Nos esperan en la NASA! -Me grita emocionado.

-No vamos a la NASA… -Le digo, cerrando la compuerta y montándome en el coche de un salto.

* * *

Entramos por la gran puerta de cristal, después de pasar por unas cámaras de aire, que nos esterilizan. En la entrada, me impresiona el panorama que veo.

Habrá unos doce policías, cuatro, con armamento pesado y escudos grandes de batalla. Delante de ellos, Gordon, con un chaleco antibalas y pistola en mano, walkie talkie en la otra, hace de avanzadilla del grupo. Todos los policías nos apuntan, incluido Jim...lo apuntan a él, mejor dicho.

Detrás de los policías, doctores, enfermeros y científicos, observan el espectáculo generado.

Frunzo el ceño, esto me parece demasiado…

Un policía nos acerca una silla de ruedas, una silla de ruedas de preso, claro. Con grilletes y seguridad reforzada. El chico traga saliva, al mirar a Joker tan de cerca. Este lo mira y sonríe.

-Gracias… -Exclama calmado, amable.

Pero al momento de abrir la boca, todos los policías recargan las armas, apuntándolo a la frente. Doce mirillas láser rojas sobre su frente.

-Joker, siéntate… -Le aviso, mirándolo de reojo.

Él me mira y se sienta, suspirando. Le ato una muñeca a uno de los reposa brazos, después le quito mis propias esposas, aquellas que le puse en casa; y le ato la otra muñeca.

Hago lo propio con los tobillos, atándolos a los barrotes de la silla y por último, le inmovilizo la cabeza con una banda a la altura de la frente, que hace que no pueda mover el cuello, manteniendo el cuello erguido y recto.

-Lo siento… -Le susurro, volviendo la vista hacia atrás.

Los policías le siguen apuntando.

-Gordon, está asegurado. Esto me parece excesivo, sinceramente… -Me cruzo de brazos, acercándome a Jim.

-¿Excesivo?...Ese ser ha matado a más personas de las que puedo recordar, Batman...Y yo siempre recuerdo mis casos...NUNCA se está lo suficientemente preparado con este. -Dice en tono despectivo. -Si ya estamos, avancemos. Luthor nos espera en el laboratorio dos. -Hace unas señas a su pelotón, quien se colocan a modo de escolta del Joker, apuntándolo constantemente.

Yo me mantengo a su lado, avanzando por los pasillos de cristal pulido. La verdad es que la agencia de diseño de Luthor ha hecho un buen trabajo, todo ha quedado muy bien.

-Gordon… -Oh no.

Joker llama a Jim, y yo quiero que se lo trague la Tierra. Este último, dando un respingo, se gira deprisa, mirándolo mientras andamos.

-¿Qué coño quieres?… -Pregunta asustado, con los ojos desorbitados.

-Quiero disculparme por lo que hice...He...matado a mucha gente, y he hecho mucho daño...Bueno, lo siento. -Asiente, arrugando la cara, triste.

Gordon, en shock por lo que acaba de escuchar, me mira, realmente asustado.

-¡¿Qué demonios le has hecho, Batman?! ¿Acaso vamos a tener que llevarte a todos los dementes de Arkham para que los arregles?...Joder… -Dice, volviendo a mirar al payaso. -Joder… -Repite, dándole la espalda y andando más deprisa.

Joker alza una ceja mirando como se aleja levemente de nosotros y me mira de reojo. Frunzo el ceño y él asiente, mirando al frente.

Al llegar al laboratorio dos, un montón de focos y luces, me hacen entre cerrar los ojos, cegado por la repentina cantidad de luz y pantallas de la sala, demasiado iluminada para mi gusto. Para Batman, claro.

Luthor alza la vista de sus papeles y abre los ojos sorprendido por la cantidad de policías y armas que empiezan a invadir su laboratorio.

-¡Lexi! Mi gran amigo, ¿qué tal estás? ¿Trabajando para los buenos? ¡Yo también! -Grita efusivamente Joker.

Instantáneamente y sobre saltados, los policías lo apuntan fieramente, gritándole asustados y agresivos que se calle.

-...Hola, Joker… -Contesta Luthor, suspirando. -Acercarlo aquí, vamos a empezar. -Anuncia, sentándose en un taburete con ruedas, bajando una lámpara circular led y acercándose una mesita de acero inoxidable. En ella, varios tubos de extracción, agujas y vías, esperan a ser usadas.

Los policías lo acercan, poniéndolo a su lado y yo me pongo en su otro costado, mirando el proceso muy de cerca.

Veo como la ayudante de Luthor, que estaba en la sala cuando entramos, está cagada de miedo…Ahora que me fijo, es la chica que casi mata el pingüino aquel día. Pobre, no se atreve ni a mirar al Joker a la cara. Está casi tan blanca como él.

-Britney, no te distraigas...¿Te crees que nos podrá hacer algo con ellos rodeándolo? -Pregunta, señalando a los policías.

-Lo siento, Señor Luthor...Lo siento… -Se disculpa, agachando la cabeza y empezando a escribir en el informe.

-Bien...Allá vamos. -Avisa Luthor, paseando la mirada por los presentes, Gordon, yo y por último, él. Este último le sonríe, mirándolo de reojo todo lo que puede, puesto que no es capaz de girar la cabeza.

-Adelante, Lex...Me he traído las venas buenas de casa. -Se ríe, abriendo la palma cuando Lex le aprieta la goma en el antebrazo.

-¡Cállate! -Le grita Gordon, que no para de dar vueltas por la sala.

-Jim...Pondrás nerviosos a los científicos. -Digo, refiriéndome a Luthor y a la tal "Britney". -Para de moverte o baja la voz… -Le digo, haciéndole un gesto con la mano para que se calme.

-Gracias, Batman… -Me dice Lex, mirando a Gordon de reojo.

Le pasa un algodón con alcohol a dos centímetros de la flexura del codo y con el dedo índice y el corazón, palpa en la zona, buscando la vena. Cuando la encuentra, sonríe y coge una de las agujas preparadas para extracción, junto a un tubo.

Clava la aguja y empieza a salir el líquido rojo de esta. Antes de que llegue al final, mete el tubo; el cual se empieza a llenar lentamente.

-A la primera… -Dice Joker, sonriendo. Lex alza la vista unos segundos hasta él y vuelve a mirar el tubo. -¿Cuánto tardaréis en saber quién soy? -Pregunta, mirándolo.

Lex suspira, desesperándose.

-Depende...¿Te vas a callar ya? -Pregunta, frunciendo el ceño mientras quita el tubo y pone otro.

-Ugh… -Se queja Joker, poniendo los ojos en blanco. -Ojalá me pudiera cruzar de brazos ahora mismo...Pierdo dramatización así atado. -

-Britney, examen ocular. Necesitamos un escaneado de retina. Luego, tómale las huellas dactilares, con el escáner R3 también. Lo testearemos. -Oigo decir a Luthor.

Britney asiente deprisa y coge una especie de dispositivo en forma de pistola con una boquilla, de la cual emerge un láser circular. Se acerca al Joker y se pone frente a él. Mira por la mirilla de la pistola y se acerca a uno de sus ojos, escaneándolo.

Miro al Joker, quien permanece inmóvil, sin apenas mover el ojo. Está colaborando…Muevo la vista hacia Jim, quién me mira entre atónito y enfadado por toda esta situación.

-Parece que decías la verdad sobre que...Había cambiado. Aunque puede que nos esté haciendo creer esto… -Asiente, escéptico. -Por otro lado, si fuera mentira, no me explico cómo ha sido capaz de engañar al gran Batman… -Me mira frunciendo el ceño y le devuelvo la mirada.

-No me ha engañado, Gordon. La medicación y el diálogo funcionan. Punto y final. -Explico, asintiendo.

-Punto y aparte...Hasta que no sepamos quién demonios está sentado en esa silla, no será un final. Y no olvides que en cualquier momento...se te puede ir de las manos. -Serio como casi nunca lo veo, Jim me mantiene la mirada.

Britney cambia ahora a las manos y se arrodilla frente al Joker.

-Con...permiso… -Dice, muerta de miedo, cogiendo su dedo índice y pasándolo por el escáner.

-Claro, haz lo que tengas que hacer. -Sonríe él, alzando el dedo para facilitarle el trabajo. Al hacerlo, los policías se tensan, acercándose más a él y volviéndolo a apuntar en la frente. -He hecho cosas malas...pero nunca he matado con un solo dedo… -Se queja, mirándolos.

-Con uno no...pero con dos… -Luthor abre la boca, picándolo no entiendo muy bien por qué.

-Con dos tampoco. Con tres sí. -Asiente. Y no sonríe al admitirlo. No se siente orgulloso de eso.

-...Dios santo… -Exclama Jim a mi lado, al notar esto último, al igual que yo.

Luthor mete los tubos en en una cápsula estéril y los manda a analizar. Extrae la aguja del brazo del Joker y le pone un algodón con un poco de esparadrapo para que deje de sangrar.

-Retinas, sangre, huellas… -Dice mientras se inclina sobre él, arracándole dos o tres pelos de la cabeza. -Muestra de cabello para analizar… -Mete las muestras en una bolsa estéril y la cierra, juntándola con las demás pruebas.

-¡Au! -Grita Joker, arrugando la cara, haciendo que los policías se sobresalten. -Avisa… -Gruñe bajito, intentando rascarse la cabeza. -Que daño… -

-Creo que lo tenemos todo, caballeros… -Nos avisa, mirando la ficha detenidamente. -Si con todo esto no lo encontramos...Es que siempre ha sido así. Y que este es su verdadero ser. -Nos mira, avisándonos de que puede que no encontremos nada.

-Eh, estáis hablando de mí. Ponedme verde cuando no esté en la misma sala al menos… -Frunce el ceño, mirando a Lex.

-¿Para qué? Puedo ponerte verde estando tú...Aunque cuando no estás también lo hago… -Le recalca Lex, acercando la cara a la suya. -Buen viaje...Te iré a visitar a Arkham. Me alegro de que no hayas matado a nadie esta vez...pero puede que esté hablando antes de tiempo; todavía estás a tiempo de matar a alguien. -Luthor sonríe al decir esto último y se separa, quitándose los guantes.

-¡No seas cínico, Luthor! ¡Cierra el pico y fuera de mi vista si has terminado! No sé por qué Wayne confía en ti… -Gruñe Jim, frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque tiene más vista que tú, Gordon...No es un hipócrita...Los de Gotham soléis estar taaan ciegos… -Dice al pasar por delante del comisario, pero mirándome a mí. -Un placer ayudaros. Os avisaré en cuanto obtengamos algo. Será nuestro primer proyecto...Tendrá prioridad hasta que encontremos o no algo. Pero trabajaremos duro para ello. -Me sonríe y se despide con la mano, seguido de Britney, quien se despide con una reverencia corta.

-Adiós, Luthor… -Gordon lo mira mal mientras se va y avisa a los demás para que se movilicen y empecemos a salir hacia la salida, devuelta al batmóvil.

Antes de llegar a este, sin embargo, Gordon se acerca al Joker, apoyando las manos en sus brazos, y apretando.

-Mira, saco de mierda...No sé qué planeas o qué intentas conseguir...pero yo no me fío una mierda de ti. En cuanto Arkham esté habitable de nuevo, te encerraré en el agujero más hondo que encuentre allí...Y no saldrás nunca. -Sonríe al decir esto último. -Y como te atrevas a ir a por mí o a por alguno de mis chicos...me encargaré personalmente de que mueras en ese psiquiátrico, de que te encierren de por vida. Porque así hay que tratar a la basura como tú...no entendéis otra forma. -Le dice, casi le escupe las palabras.

En todo este tiempo, Joker lo mira, con cara de póker, pero atento en todo momento. Escuchando cada palabra que el comisario le suelta en la cara con desprecio. Casi no pestañea, una señal de alarma. Pero no aprieta los puños, y si quisiera, ya se habría tirado sobre él. Ninguna silla con grilletes le habría parado.

Y una rabia interna me empieza a comer por dentro, junto a unas ganas profundas de clavar uno de mis certeros puñetazos en el mentón de Jim.

-Y te diré más...Disfruta el tiempo que estás pasando con el murciélago, porque cuando vuelvas a Arkham, vamos a interrogarte. Sabremos todo lo que planeas… -Gruñe, cada vez subiendo más el tono de voz. -¡Todo! ¡¿Me has oído?! ¡A mí no me vas a engañar! -

-Basta… -Digo, agarrando a Gordon del chaleco antibalas, separándolo de él. Veo que Gordon intenta rebatirme y lo repito, esta vez más fuerte y claro. -He dicho...Basta. -Miro fijamente a Jim, a quien se le pone un tic en el ojo.

-¿Por qué? -Me pregunta, cabreado hasta decir basta.

-Porque es innecesario. Porque estás siendo un exagerado. Y porque, ahora mismo, no está haciendo nada malo para que le hables así. -Digo, todo lo calmado que puedo. -Me pediste que lo cuidara, y es lo que estoy haciendo...Así que aparta, porque hace media hora que debería haber cenado… -

Gordon me mira durante unos segundos, después gruñe y niega con la cabeza.

-Haz lo que quieras...pero apártalo de mi vista. -Se cruza de brazos, alejándose un poco. -Dime algo en cuanto lo sepas...Tú lo sabrás antes que yo. -Asiente molesto, dando media vuelta, seguido por el escuadrón que nos ha acompañado toda la tarde, y parte de la noche.

Se nos ha hecho tarde, el cielo está totalmente negro y las estrellas brillan como señal de un cielo despejado.


	7. La muerte de Puddin

**Capítulo 7**

_**"La muerte de Puddin"** _

Lo veo sonreír cuando cruzo el umbral de la puerta de la celda. Sobre todo porque no se esperaba que fuera a entrar.

Le había dicho que ya mañana entraría con él. Había sido un día largo. Que se diera una ducha y se durmiera, mañana desayunaría con él...Pero cuando he llevado su bandeja vacía a la cocina...y no me ha rechistado, ni siquiera se ha quejado un poco o ha hecho un mohín. Cuando eso ha pasado...sabía que se merecía estar conmigo...Estar con alguien.

Sobre todo después de las palabras de Jim...¿En qué demonios pensaba?…

Cierro detrás de mí, y empiezo a oler mi gel en el ambiente...Efectivamente, se ha duchado en el corto lapso de tiempo que ha pasado desde que lo he dejado y he vuelto.

Sentado en la cama, me sonríe, esperándome. Me acerco a él y me siento en frente suyo, suspirando cansado.

-Gracias Joker… -Le digo, agachando la cabeza.

-...¿Por qué, Bats? -Pregunta sorprendido, bajando la cabeza para cruzar miradas conmigo.

-Por portarte así allá fuera hoy. Me has sorprendido gratamente...Estoy muy feliz. -Alzo la cabeza y sonrío feliz. -Significa mucho para mí lo que has hecho hoy. -

-Oh, ¿esa tontería? No ha sido nada...Sabía que tendría un premio esperándome en casa. -Sonríe feliz y acerca la cara a mí.

Abro los ojos de golpe, sorprendido, y una sensación extraña se apodera de mi estómago, provocándome ganas de vomitar.

-...¿Qué has dicho? -Pregunto, parándolo, le miro fijamente, y él parece no entender.

-Bueno, vale, tal vez no puedas ser considerado premio pero...Bueno, una buena recompensa o...No...No sé, Bats… -Arruga la cara, confundido.

-No, no no...Eso no. -Niego rotundamente con la cabeza, agarrándolo de la muñeca para que me atienda. -Lo de después...Has dicho..."en casa". Has llamado a esta cueva tu "casa". ¿Crees que esto es tu casa? -Le pregunto, en shock, sin saber qué pensar o cómo tomármelo. No sé si tengo ganas de reírme o de llorar.

-Oh… -Parece darse cuenta de ello ahora mismo, por su expresión de sorpresa y confusión. -...Je, sí...Triste, ¿verdad? -Asiente, agachando la cabeza. -Una celda transparente...dentro de una cueva húmeda, fría y oscura...donde me paso la mayoría del tiempo solo, casi el cincuenta por ciento...Y lo considero mi casa...Mi hogar. -Arruga la cara, dolido. -Pero es que...es la primera vez que siento que un lugar es mi casa, Bats. Un hogar es donde te sientes seguro, donde están tus seres queridos, donde te esperan con comida recién hecha y te cuidan...Es triste e impensable pero...Esta cueva...es mi hogar. -Sonríe triste, está forzando la sonrisa, los músculos de su cara se contraen. -Mi primer hogar en mucho mucho mucho tiempo… -

Y lo siento de nuevo.

Lo que sentí hace apenas unos días…

Pena, tristeza, dolor...SIENTO su dolor. Su más íntimo y doloroso dolor...Y me pregunto lo mismo una y otra vez.

¿Siempre ha sentido este dolor?

Y también me hago otra pregunta.

¿Seré capaz de dejarlo ir cuando tenga que hacerlo?

Trago saliva, una lágrima se me escapa de los ojos antes de que me dé cuenta, y soy incapaz de pararla. La gota cae sobre el dorso de la mano de él, quien me mira fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendido.

-Bats… -Me llama, conmocionado. -Bats… -Repite, arrugando la cara. -Tú no, Bats...Tú no… -Suplica, rodeándome con los brazos, abrazándome.

-Mierda… -Gruño en su hombro, notando como más lágrimas se me escapan sin que pueda hacer nada. -Joder… -Maldigo entre dientes, mientras mi vista se emborrona.

Quiere un hogar...como yo. Solo quiero eso. Un hogar, una casa, una familia...Alguien a mi lado.

Por eso me duele.

Por eso lloro delante de mi peor enemigo.

Por eso lloro delante de la persona que parece entenderme mejor que nadie en este mundo.

No puedo dejar ir a este hombre.

No ahora.

Lo abrazo también, fuerte, tragando saliva, intentando parar de llorar. Intentando frenar este maldito torrente de emociones.

-¿Qué te pasó, Bats?… -Pregunta, susurrando. -Dime que puedo hacer para ayudarte...Dímelo y lo intentaré arreglar… -

-No...no puedes. -Vuelvo a tragar saliva, consciente del paso que voy a dar...No hay vuelta atrás. -No puedes revivir a mis padres...Murieron hace mucho...Más de 30 años. En el maldito callejón del crimen. -Un escalofrío me recorre la espalda...Lo he hecho. Me he condenado a mí mismo, a mi identidad, a Batman, a Empresas Wayne...Mi vida entera.

Deja de moverse en mi hombro y arrugo la cara, muerto de miedo.

Creo que nunca he tenido más miedo...excepto cuando aquel atracador mató a mis padres.

Mis ojos, abiertos todo lo que pueden, miran al infinito mientras el silencio se adueña de nosotros, cargando como plomo el ambiente.

Se separa de mí lentamente y me mira a la cara fijamente, con los ojos como platos como yo.

Trago saliva cuando acerca las manos a mi cara.

Sé lo que quiere hacer.

Quiere quitarme la capucha.

Cierro los ojos, notando como una última lágrima cae por mi mejilla.

Muevo la mano hacia mi nuca, y con el índice y el corazón en el lector, abro la capucha, abriendo los seguros, permitiendo que me la quite.

Noto como tira de ella muy lentamente, hasta que oigo como cae en el suelo, chocando contra este y haciendo un ruido seco.

Tengo miedo de abrir los ojos…

Tengo miedo de mirarlo.

Tengo miedo de moverme incluso.

Me siento desnudo. Total y terroríficamente al descubierto.

-Oh...Dios… -Es lo único que oigo de él, lo que corta el silencio. -Abre los ojos...Ábrelos. -Me pide, en un tono muy bajo y calmado.

Abro los ojos, alzándolos poco a poco hasta los suyos, arrugando la cara por el miedo. Mi cara es un libro abierto ahora mismo, donde se puede leer TODO lo que pasa por mi mente ahora mismo, que está funcionando a plena potencia.

Veo como me mira, acercando su cara a la mía, me acorrala contra la pared de cristal y acerca tanto su cara a mí, que puedo sentir su aliento caliente y puedo oler el gel que le dejé, el mío. Sus ojos verdes brillantes analizan los míos, y siento que me hago pequeño, muy pequeño. Tengo miedo, estoy asustado.

-Eres...eres tú… -Dice por fin, sonriendo débilmente. -Eres...Bats… -Traga saliva, con lágrimas asomándose por los ojos, haciendo que brillen aún más. Se ríe en un susurro y las lágrimas empiezan a caerle por las mejillas, riéndose más. Una risa feliz y verdadera.

Apoya una mano sobre mi cara y me acaricia lentamente, suavemente.

-Te he encontrado… -Exclama, subiendo la mano hasta mi nuca, enredando los dedos en mi pelo. -Por fin… -Susurra, justo antes de besarme.

Nos besamos, al principio lento y cautelosos. No soy capaz de moverme casi.

Después, el beso se intensifica, y va aumentando exponencialmente. Me empuja contra la pared, demandante y me acerca a él con la mano que tiene en mi nuca.

Nos separamos de golpe, respirando despacio. Lo miro de reojo, y él me mira sonriendo.

-Bruce Wayne… -Niega con la cabeza y vuelve a acercarse a mí, besándome la mejilla. -NUNCA lo habría adivinado...pero...me gusta. No, me encanta...Ahora te quiero más. Ahora...te comprendo. -Asiente, sonriéndome, mirándome a los ojos. -Por favor...no me abandones nunca, Bruce… -Me pide, usando mi verdadero nombre.

La cabeza me va a estallar. El estómago me da vueltas. Y no sé ni por qué he hecho esto.

-Joker...No puedes...No puedes llamarme así. -Digo, emborrachado por las emociones y la montaña rusa de estas mismas.

-Pero te llamas así...No ha cambiado nada, "Bats". Sabía cómo eras, pero no quién eras...Ahora ya lo sé todo… -Me dice, sonriéndome. -Te sigo queriendo igual. Y cuando tú sepas quién soy yo, lo entenderás… -Asiente. -Tal vez no pueda devolverte a tus padres...Y lo siento por ello...pero...pero puedo hacerte feliz. -Dice, asintiendo deprisa, acariciándome las mejillas. -Te adoro...Bruce Wayne. -

-No me llames así… -Le pido, agachando la cabeza, cierro los ojos para intentar tranquilizarme. -Simplemente...No lo hagas… -Un escalofrío me vuelve a recorrer la espalda y la sensación de malestar sigue creciendo.

-Pero te llamas así...Y ahora lo sé… -Sonríe, me vuelve a empujar contra el cristal. -Y NUNCA lo olvidaré...Bruce… -Susurra, con la boca pegada a mi oído.

-No...No… -Niego, negando con la cabeza. -¡No! -Grito, desesperado.

Me incorporo de golpe, respirando deprisa, abriendo los ojos asustado. Estoy sudando a chorros y el corazón me va a estallar, estoy desbocado.

Miro alrededor, reconociendo mi propio cuarto. Aprieto el puño, agarrando las sábanas de mi cama en mis manos.

Ha sido una pesadilla...Solo eso.

Pero podría no haberlo sido.

Podría haberlo perdido todo...TODO.

Y eso me asusta. Me asusta muchísimo.

Sigo sintiendo el malestar en el estómago, y pego un brinco cuando la puerta se abre de repente, dejándome ver a Alfred en el otro lado.

Por su respiración acelerada y su cara, sé que ha venido corriendo, con la bandeja del desayuno en la mano.

-Se...Señor Wayne...Venía con el desayuno cuando lo he oído gritar y...Me he asustado. -Asiente, mientras anda hacia mí. Me coloca la bandeja en frente, sobre la cama y resopla. -Ya no estoy para estas carreras, ¿sabe…? -Pregunta, sonriendo. -¿Está bien? Me ha asustado… -

-Eh...Sí, sí...No ha sido nada, una pesadilla. -Le quito importancia, obligándome a desayunar para aparentar normalidad.

-Oh, ya veo...¿Quiere hablar de ello? -Me sugiere, mirando hacia otro lado.

-No ha sido nada...La típica donde corro pero no avanzo y sigo en el mismo sitio. -Asiento, mintiendo. -Creo que es por mi relación actual con Selina. -

A veces me impresiono a mí mismo por mis mentiras...Tal vez no sean tan mentiras, solo que, ahora mismo, no he tenido "esa" pesadilla en particular.

-Ah...Sí, puede ser… -Suspira, triste. Alfred de verdad quería que Selina y yo acabáramos felices y juntos. -Bueno, sabe que no fue su culpa. La señorita Kyle está en otro momento diferente en su vida. Ya encontrará a alguien, Señor…Confío en ello. Lo sé. -Me sonríe amable, como siempre.

-Ya lo sé, Alfred. -Le sonrío lo mejor que puedo.

Quizá sea ese el problema.

Ya he encontrado a ese alguien...pero ese alguien es el Joker. Y yo soy Batman.

Y peor aún como acabo de descubrir.

Batman es Bruce Wayne.

Y Bruce Wayne no puede estar con el Joker.

-Gracias por el desayuno, me visto y voy a darle de desayunar a él. -Asiento, levantándome de la cama.

-"Él"...Mh. Puede decir "Joker", llevo cinco meses viviendo con él...Aunque este no sea consciente… -Dice a su pesar, saliendo de la habitación.

* * *

-Tu desayuno. Cuando termines, me avisas. -Le digo al meter la bandeja en la celda.

Me giro y ando hasta el bat ordenador, sentándome en la silla y poniéndome a trabajar.

-Hola a ti también… -Me dice. Usa un tono rudo, está enfadado.

Le contesto con mi silencio. El único ruido que emito son mis dedos tecleando hábilmente las teclas del teclado del ordenador.

-...¡Bats! ¡Que te estoy hablando! -Me grita, para que le haga caso. Pero eso no va a funcionar hoy.

Tengo que verificar el estado de los demás villanos y alguna que otra cosa más.

Y también está el verdadero motivo…

Tengo la pesadilla muy reciente todavía.

Lo oigo masticar durante unos diez minutos, y cuando sigo sin hacerle caso, dándole la espalda, vuelve a hablar, esta vez, con un tono más bajo y mucho menos demandante.

-...Ayer me porté bien, Bats… -Me dice, haciendo que arrugue la cara.

Mierda. Tiene razón.

Me estoy comportando como un idiota...en realidad, él no sabe por qué estoy así con él hoy.

Estará pensando que lo de ayer, su comportamiento, fue en vano.

Resoplo. Voy a tener que ir con él. Hablar con él al menos. Mirarlo a la cara aunque sea.

-...Sí, te portaste muy bien. Y por eso estoy feliz contigo. -Asiento, mirando la pantalla.

-¿Ah sí? Bueno, pues tal vez las pastillas hayan dejado de hacer efecto o puede que no sepas lo que signifique en realidad estar "feliz" con alguien...Pero, la última vez que lo comprobé, ignorar a alguien y no dirigirle la palabra no significan precisamente estar feliz con alguien. -Me recalca, con el tono agrio de nuevo.

Tiene razón.

Gruño, cerrando los ojos y maldiciendo la hora en que tuve esa pesadilla. Suspiro pesadamente y me levanto, acercándome a la celda, mirando al suelo.

-Lo sé, lo sé...Lo siento...Ayer la noche se complicó y… -Hago una pausa, pensando bien mis palabras. -No he pegado ojo. No es por ti, tranquilo. Hoy no tengo un buen día...Perdón. -Me vuelvo a disculpar, mirándolo al fin a la cara.

Está mirándome escéptico y serio, mientras termina de beberse su vaso alto de zumo de naranja. Se queda mirándome unos segundos, hasta que se termina de beber el zumo, después, deja el vaso en la bandeja y se cruza de brazos.

-Si has estado follando con alguna de tus amigas puedes decírmelo...O amigos. -Suelta, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Eh?...No...No he estado con nadie. -Alzo una ceja, confundido.

Me esperaba de todo, menos eso.

-...Ya. Oye, puedes decírmelo, de verdad, no me voy a enfadar. -Asiente, apoyando los codos en la mesa, examinándome con la mirada.

-No he estado con nadie, Joker...Te lo diría si fuera el caso, pero desde hace meses, solo estoy contigo...No tengo por qué mentirte. Esa es la verdad. Pasé la noche solo. -Insisto, encogiéndome de hombros.

-Fue con Superman...¿A que sí? Ese chico maravilla te hace ojitos siempre...por eso me molió a puñetazos. O tu súper amiga, la princesa. -Sonríe divertido, ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Q...qué? -Descompongo la cara, por las imágenes que me vienen a la cabeza y arrugo la cara en señal de repugnancia. ¿Yo y Clark? Ni loco. Antes me disparo en el pie. -No digas tonterías...Entre Superman y yo o entre Wonder Woman y yo, nunca habrá nada...Somos compañeros de equipo, y el trabajo nunca se junta con el amor. -Explico, alzando una ceja. -Además, Superman no es gay… -Finalizo, frunciendo el ceño.

-Je...Batman tampoco era gay. -Sonríe más, divertido. -¿Lo has oído? "era...No lo ERA". -Se ríe entre dientes, haciendo que me sonroje levemente.

-Cállate...Batman no es nada. -Aclaro, gruñendo en voz baja. -Y ahora que está todo aclarado...que ya sabes que no estoy enfadado contigo y que estoy feliz porque ayer te portaste muy bien...¿Puedo seguir trabajando? -Pregunto, dándome la vuelta.

-No, no...No no no no… -Niega con la cabeza, moviendo un dedo índice de lado a lado.

"Claro que no..." Pienso, para mí. Suspiro y me vuelvo a girar.

-Ayer me prometiste que si me portaba bien...Ibas a pasar más tiempo conmigo. Aquí dentro. -Sonríe, asintiendo. -Ayer me porté bien...Hoy quiero mi premio por ser un buen chico. -Dice, frunciendo el ceño, entre dientes.

A veces siento como si estuviera hablando con un perro.

Resoplo y arrugo la cara, sé que tiene razón.

-Está bien...Tú ganas. Pero… -Puntualizo, mirándolo. -Cuando terminemos, me tengo que poner a trabajar. -Le aviso, adentrándome en la celda.

-Que síii...Eres un Batman ocupado y tienes que trabajar, bla bla bla...Ven aquí y cállate, ¿quieres? -Sonríe, rodeándome el cuello con los brazos.

La pesadilla vuelve a mi cabeza y arrugo la boca, recordándolo. Parece que malinterpreta mi gesto, porque frunce el ceño mirándome.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no quieres? -Me dice arisco.

-¿Eh?...Sí sí, es que me he acordado del caso que estoy llevando…Mucha sangre y vísceras… -Miento, rezando para que se lo crea.

-Como si alguna vez te hubiera afectado la sangre, Bats...Te he visto pasar por delante de cuerpos demacrados y ni inmutarte. -Alza una ceja, escéptico. -¿Qué pasa?...De verdad. No quiero mentiras...Yo no puedo mentirte a ti. Por lo tanto, tú tampoco me puedes mentir a mí. -

-Bueno, yo no estoy encerrado en esta celda… -Me mira serio, se está enfadando cada vez más, y mi comentario no ayuda. -...Vale vale...Te...lo voy a contar. Porque quiero que seas sincero conmigo. -Asiento.

-Ya lo soy… -Dice frustrado, resoplando. Se separa de mí y pone los brazos en jarras. -Te escucho. -

-Bien...¿Tú...tienes alguna ligera idea de quién soy? -Le pregunto, ladeando la cabeza.

-...Sí. -Contesta, como si fuera obvio. -Eres Batman...¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿Ya estás comprobando de nuevo si me he tomado las pastillas? Mira la maldita bandeja, ¡no hay ninguna! -Me grita enfadado, señalando la bandeja sobre el escritorio, vacía.

-No...no es eso, tranquilo. -Muevo las manos para que se calme y él resopla. -Digo que...si sabes quién soy debajo de Batman. Debajo de la capucha. -Aclaro, pisando con pies de plomo sobre lo que digo.

-No, no lo sé. Pero tampoco me importa. -Se cruza de brazos, alzando una ceja. -No sé a qué viene esto, Bats...Pero a mí solo me importa el murciélago. -Confundido, y dejándome boquiabierto, me mira, como esperando una explicación por mi parte.

-¿Te...te da igual quién soy en realidad? -Vuelvo a preguntar, asombrado.

-Pues sí...Mira, yo conocí a Batman...Me quedé embelesado con Batman...Y cuando follo, lo hago con Batman. -Asiente, como si fuera obvio.

Me sonrojo por su última afirmación y carraspeo levemente.

-Entiendo...Bueno, gracias por la aclaración… -

-...De nada… -Se vuelve a acercar, después de que esté unos segundos callado y me examina de cerca. -¿Acaso hay algo que deba saber?… -Sonríe divertido, de repente. -¿Ya tienen los resultados de mis pruebas y resulta que somos hermanos?...Sería una verdadera locura… -Se ríe, pero de pronto se calla. -...Aunque sería demasiado locura. Incluso para mí. -Arruga la cara, mirándome asqueado.

-...¿Eh?… -Lo miro, perdiendo el hilo de sus delirios. -No...Todavía no tenemos los resultados...Pero no creo que sea eso, créeme… -Lo miro de reojo.

-Ya, pero sería un toque muy extraño a esta relación… -Asiente y me empieza a besar la mejilla.

-Como sino fuera lo suficientemente extraña ya… -Suspiro y me gira la cabeza, invadiendo mi boca con su lengua.

-Deja de hablar y bésame, murciélago idiota… -No sé si me dice esto cariñosamente o entre gruñidos, pero funciona.

-Vaale vale...Quedas perdonado...Pero no te vuelvas a enfadar sin motivo conmigo, Bats. Yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un amargadillo. -Me dice, estirándose.

-No soy un amargado...Y vístete ya. -Le tiro la ropa a la cara y me grita quejándose.

-Como si fuera la primera vez que me ves sin ropa… -Me gruñe, quitándose la ropa de encima para mirarme.

-No, pero dentro de poco te bajaré la comida y más vale que estés vestido para entonces. -Asiento, amenazándolo. Me termino de vestir de nuevo, ajustándome la bota al resto del traje y me levanto de la cama.

-Oh, ¿y si no me visto qué?… -Sonríe juguetón. -Los azotes de antes no han estado mal, ¿eh? -

Me sonrojo y ando hacia la salida.

-Pues a no ser que no quieras más...Vístete. -Lo miro de reojo y sonríe, vistiéndose.

-Vale...Je je je...Estoy deseando que llegue esta noche. -Dice para sí mismo.

-...¿Por qué? -Pregunto, saliendo de la celda y cerrando detrás de mí.

-Porque me has prometido un postre...EL postre, de hecho. -Se acerca al cristal, poniéndose la camiseta. -Solo por eso, va a merecer la pena esperar. -Me vuelvo a sonrojar y alza las cejas, tentándome. -Contaré las horas...Se me van a hacer eternas. -Se ríe.

Pero para de hacerlo cuando oímos unas pisadas, desde la entrada de la cueva, la que da a la cascada.

Alguien viene.

Frunzo el ceño y lo miro de arriba a abajo, bien, está vestido...La celda recogida y todo en su sitio…

-A tu cama. Y disimula… -Le susurro, serio.

Él asiente y mira al fondo, alzando la cabeza para ver quién viene detrás de mí.

Me giro y veo cómo Diana se acerca lentamente a nosotros, con su uniforme de princesa amazona. Frunzo el ceño más si cabe y voy hasta ella, amenazante.

-¿A qué vienes, Wonder Woman? No se requieren tus servicios y no te he llamado. -Le gruño, impidiéndole avanzar más.

-Ya...Lo sé, Batman...pero...No sé. -Suspira, agachando la cabeza. -Me quería disculpar contigo y...sobre todo con él. -Asiente, señalando al Joker.

Alzo una ceja, mirándolo. Este alza la cabeza, mirándola también, confundido.

Tengo que admitir que esto no me lo esperaba.

-Pues deberías haber avisado, por lo menos… -Le regaño, cruzándome de brazos. -Nadie puede verlo excepto yo. No estás autorizada para esto. -Le explico, intercediendo su avance.

-Ya lo sé, Batman… -Me mira, arrepentida. -Pero...tengo que disculparme. Haz una excepción, por favor. -Me pide, mirándome. -Tengo que hacerlo...Me siento fatal por lo ocurrido. -Arruga la cara y puedo ver la tristeza y el malestar en sus ojos azabaches.

Escéptico, dirijo la vista al Joker, que me mira también. Sonríe levemente y asiente, como dándome permiso.

-Está bien...pero que sea rápido. -Digo autoritario, apartándome y acercándome al cristal de la celda, junto a ella.

El Joker se sube al escritorio, sentándose a lo indio sobre él y mirando expectante a Diana.

-Hola, Joker… -Dice esta, agachando la mirada.

-Abusona número uno… -Le contesta, con cierto retintín en la voz.

-¡No soy…! -Levanta la cabeza y lo mira frunciendo el ceño, pero se calla de repente, suavizando su tono. -No...no era mi intención...Y estoy segura que la de Superman tampoco lo fue. -

-Yo no veo al súper hombre por ningún lado. -Alza una ceja, cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya...es que...no ha podido venir. -Vuelve a agachar la cabeza, defendiendo a Clark en su ausencia.

-Debería haber venido. -Meto el dedo en la galla y el Joker me sonríe asintiendo. Le gusta que esté de su parte, y es que esta vez, no tengo más remedio que estarlo. Y con razón.

-Lo sé, Batman… -Me dice entre dientes, mirándome de reojo. -En fin...lo que quiero decir es...que...sentimos mucho nuestro comportamiento. -Mira al Joker, bajando la mirada. -No deberíamos haberte atacado. Hemos visto las grabaciones y...sólo querías ayudar. Nuestro comportamiento fue horroroso, no me identifico en el vídeo. -

-Menos mal que Bats lo graba todo, ¿eh? -Sonríe divertido, guiñándome un ojo.

Carraspeo la garganta, mirando hacia otro lado.

-Sí… -Dice ella, arrugando la cara sin llegar a entender lo que pasa. -Espero que nos sepas perdonar...No ahora. Pero algún día...entiende que tienes un historial difícil y...verte sobre Batman, con un charco de sangre bajo él...Fue sospechoso cuanto menos. -Se intenta escudar, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Sí, he hecho cosas horribles, pero créeme que aún no sé como cortar a alguien de ese modo sin ningún arma punzante en mis manos. Y fue raro que el tipo con súper oído no me oyera gritar auxilio y socorro conforme se fue acercando. -Puntualiza inteligentemente él.

Frunzo el ceño. Tiene razón. Clark debería de haberlo oído pedir ayuda desde kilómetros...Y aún así, lo atacaron.

-Fue todo muy deprisa y estábamos conmocionados, Joker...No éramos conscientes de lo que hacíamos. Solo vimos eso...a ti sobre Batman inconsciente. Y…actuamos. -Traga saliva, recordándolo. -Actuamos pésimamente mal. -Alza los ojos, penetrándolo con una mirada triste e intensa. -Por eso te pido perdón. Siento haberte atacado sin razón alguna. He sido debidamente castigada por ello. -Frunce el ceño, decidida, consciente de su error.

-Ya… -Joker ladea la cabeza, desconfiado.

-...¿Cómo te encuentras?… -Pregunta ella, con miedo de escuchar la respuesta.

-Oh. Bien, y no gracias a vosotros, súper tío y tú, sino gracias al rapidillo de vuestra pandilla. El chico me cortó la hemorragia nasal que me provocasteis y me curó todo lo rápido que pudo. Luego el chico de Bats vino y me terminó de coser. Sino llega a ser por ellos, habría muerto desangrado a manos de la liga de la justicia...Todo ello por intentar salvar a Batman. -Se empieza a reír...pero pronto va descendiendo, hasta que deja de reírse y suspira, bajando la mirada. -Deberíais aprender más de este hombre...Él es un Superman de verdad. Vosotros sólo sois unos abusones bien vistos, en el lado bueno de la ley. -Mira a Diana durante unos segundos que se hacen eternos, mientras que esta lo mira fijamente, mordiéndose el labio y tragando saliva. -No quiero hablar más, Bats. Adiós mujer maravilla. Tienes tu perdón, vete… -Se baja de la mesa, andando hacia la cama. -Tendrás más villanos a los que partirle la nariz. -

Se tumba en la cama, dándonos la espalda.

Miro a Diana, quien tiene los ojos fijos en la espalda de él, entre horrorizada y blanca, por el discurso que acaba de escuchar, a sabiendas de que tiene toda la razón. Me mira, arrepentida y me cruzo de brazos.

Sigo enfadado con ellos.

-Vale...Lo siento de nuevo. Espero que te recuperes del todo...Adiós, Batman, gracias por dejarme hacer esto. -Asiento y arruga la cara, alejándose hasta que sale de la cueva.

Suspiro y niego con la cabeza, me giro y lo miro. Sigue tumbado, dándome la espalda, callado. Rodeo la celda, hasta estar en la pared que da a la cama, me pongo en cuclillas para quedar a su altura y mueve los ojos hasta los míos.

Me mira durante unos segundos y sonríe levemente, apartando la mirada.

-¿Estás bien?… -Le pregunto, ladeando la cabeza para seguir con el contacto visual.

-...Sí, lo estoy, tranquilo Batsy. -Abraza la almohada y vuelve a mirarme. -Nunca podré cambiar de lado, ¿verdad Bats?...Como mucho cambiaré de esquina en el ring metafórico de la vida. -

-...¿Cómo? -Pregunto, alzando una ceja.

-Ya sabes, Bats...Nunca perteneceré a tu lado...A tu bando. -Asiente, suspirando. -El lado de los héroes, de los chicos que se portan bien. -Frunzo el ceño, procesando lo que me está queriendo decir.

-¿Y por qué no? -Inocentemente, le pregunto.

-Bueno, cuando quise ayudar, Superman y Wonder Woman casi me matan. Imagínate cómo reaccionaría un multitud cuando alguien robe un banco y yo aparezca para impedirlo. Gritarían aún más, muertos de miedo, presas del pánico...Mi historial no me favorece, sí...pero...Se supone que ya no soy así. -Explica, arrugando la cara.

-Tendrás que demostrarlo entonces...A mi ya me lo has demostrado, al menos. El cambio es lento, pero posible. -Le intento animar, mirándolo.

-¡Si he convencido a Batman, puedo convencer a cualquiera! -Sonríe animado, dirigiendo su mirada hacia mí. -Estoy deseando que lleguen las pruebas de mi ADN...Me mata la curiosidad...Tal vez con esa nueva, pero vieja, identidad, pueda cambiar del todo. -

-Puede ser...Prepárate. Voy a bajarte la comida. -Le aviso, dirigiéndome hacia la salida.

-Genial...me muero de hambre...Una pena que no sea hora del postre todavía… -Dice entre dientes. Y noto su mirada clavada en mi nuca.

Me sonrojo y suspiro, saliendo de la cueva.

* * *

Se quita de encima de mí, respirando deprisa y entrecortadamente, lo miro de reojo mientras se tumba a mi lado y trago saliva.

-Va...vale, lo retiro...Sí que podías hacerme gritar, y no de dolor… -Me dice, asintiendo lentamente. -No sé si me ha gustado más esto, o que me prepararas mi comida favorita para cenar. -

Alzo una ceja por la comparación y pongo los ojos en blanco.

-Algo me decía que tu comida favorita eran los macarrones...No te pega algo como...El kimchi japonés o el kuskús marroquí. -Él se ríe por mis palabras y sonríe divertido.

-No eran unos macarrones normales, Bats, no sé si cocinarás tú o qué, pero la comida está de muerte...No voy a caber por la celda cuando vuelva a Arkham. -Dice riéndose.

-Estás haciendo ejercicio… -Digo sin ninguna connotación.

-Uy uy uy, Batman...ESTO no es ejercicio...Esto es el mayor esfuerzo que he hecho en toda mi vida. Cada vez que lo hacemos tengo unas agujetas… -Arruga la cara recordándolo, viendo venir el dolor de mañana y se gira hacia mí, apoyando su mano en una de mis clavículas. -Pero merece la pena...Cada maldito segundo merece la pena. -Entre dientes, me habla, mirándome a los ojos a través de la capucha. -Te estoy hablando en serio, Bats. Cuando estoy contigo siento que me han matado y estoy en el cielo...Y joder si sienta bien. -Sonríe.

-...Me alegro. -Digo, levemente acongojado por la intensa emoción que pone en sus palabras, la cual se refleja en sus facciones también. -Yo también siento lo mismo, Joker… -

-Oh, Baaats… -Sonríe más y se abalanza sobre mí, rodeándome el cuello con los brazos y apoyando la cabeza entre mi hombro y mi cuello, siento su boca y su aliento caliente cerca de mi clavícula. Un escalofrío me recorre la columna vertebral. Sigo sin acostumbrarme a esta...cercanía con él. -No sabes lo feliz que estoy...Parezco una niña de trece años con su primer amor pero, ¡así es como me siento! ¿Quién iba a decir que cuando dejara de ser el payaso que era antes, sería mucho más feliz? O feliz, a secas. Una ironía. -

-Sí...¿Antes no eras feliz? -Puntualizo, ladeando la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Mh. -Pensativo, alza la cabeza, mirándome. -...No, no lo era. Me odiaba a mí mismo y a los de mi alrededor. A todo el mundo en general...Hasta te odiaba a ti, en cierto sentido…Un sentido muy pequeño y sin importancia, pero lo hacía… -Asiente, desviando la mirada. -No sé, no era capaz de diferenciar qué era culpa de los demás y qué mía...O simplemente qué estaba bien o mal...Qué era ser...Racional. -Achica los ojos, filosofando su respuesta. -Y tú representabas todo aquello que no sabía, o que no podía alcanzar. Por eso te quería. Por eso y porque me pones como una moto, pero… -Me mira y sonríe pícaramente.

Me sonrojo y arrugo la cara.

-No exageres. -Digo, desviando la mirada.

-No exagero, Bats. Me dijiste que no mintiera… -Mueve su mano hasta la mía, agarrándola, y la baja hasta que me la pone sobre su pene, que empieza a endurecerse de nuevo. -Y no te estoy mintiendo. -Deja de sonreír, mirándome decidido.

Lo miro fijamente, sosteniéndole la mirada, con mi mano inmóvil, ahí, tan serio como él me mira.

-No han pasado ni diez minutos desde que… -Me callo, sin saber como decirlo sin que suene...sucio.

-Desde que nos corrimos. Lo sé. ¿Pero qué quieres que haga?...Estoy desnudo...encima de Batman, que también está desnudo...En realidad es culpa tuya. -Frunce el ceño, mirándome.

-...¿Mía? -Contesto, arrugando la cara molesto.

-¡Sí, caballero, suya! Si no estuviera tan bueno, yo no me pondría así… -Se ríe entre dientes, incapaz de seguir igual de serio y se acerca a mí, para empezar a besarme.

Ladeo la cabeza para facilitárselo y aparta su mano de la mía, dejando de agarrarla. Posa sus dos manos en mis mejillas y, sin pensar demasiado, o nada, aprieto lo que tenía en mi mano.

Instantáneamente, pega un brinco y me mira con los ojos como platos, sonrojado como nunca lo había visto.

-¡Bats, joder! -Me grita, totalmente inmóvil. -Ten cuidado con...lo que tienes entre manos, amiguete… -Se ríe nervioso, bajando la vista unos instantes. -Uf… -Se vuelve a reír y me mira, como esperando mi próximo movimiento.

-¿He puesto nervioso al Joker?… -Pregunto. No me reconozco en la voz. Ni en mis actos.

-Nervioso no, lo has empalmado del todo...En un instante. Chas...Y ya. -Asiente.

En cuanto lo dice, noto como su miembro, entre mis dedos, se endurece y toma consistencia, casi puedo sentir cómo palpita en mi mano. Trago saliva, no sé qué estoy haciendo, o simplemente, por qué lo estoy haciendo.

-¿Esto te pone? -Pregunto, desconcertado.

-Batman me está agarrando el asunto...Claro que me pone. -Sonríe y me besa, apoyando una mano en mi pecho. -Y duele...pero es un dolor dulce...Una deliciosa tortura, si me lo permites… -Ladea la cabeza, conteniendo un gemido.

Un poco de líquido pre seminal sale de su miembro, bajando por él hasta llegar a mis dedos, que se escurren levemente. Arrugo la cara, viajando entre su cara y mi propia mano, no sabiendo qué pensar o sentir sobre lo que veo. Muevo la mano, alejándola lentamente y soltándolo.

-No, Bats. No. -En un movimiento rápido, me agarra la mano y la vuelve a acercar. -No puedes hacerme esto. Te voy a dejar jugar conmigo todo lo que quieras...Pero esto no. -Se ríe, casi puedo oír la desesperación en su voz. -Ni se te ocurra. -

Trago saliva y lo vuelvo a agarrar, con cuidado. Él emite un jadeo ahogado, y araña el colchón con la mano libre.

-...¿Harley te hacía estas cosas? -Conmocionado por la situación, arrugo la cara confundido, en cuanto la pregunta sale de mi boca sin pensar. Me arrepiento al momento.

-...¿Qué?… -Pregunta, sin dar crédito a lo que oye. Gime y apoya la frente en mi hombro, aguantando como puede. Ahora quiero saberlo.

-¿Que si Harley también te hacía esto? ¿O si te hacía gritar igual?...¿O si te hacía revolverte así? -Lo miro atento, muerto de curiosidad.

-Ogh… -Resopla, moviendo la cabeza despacio. ¿Está evitando el tema?

Los celos me intoxican. Me ciegan. Me nublan la poca capacidad de razonamiento que me queda cuando estoy con él. Y me hacen hacer cosas insólitas.

Tiro levemente de mi agarre y oigo como emite un gemido agudo, desgarrado. Clava las uñas en mi antebrazo, descargando la tensión que le recorre ahora mismo.

-¡Bats! -Me regaña, levantando la cabeza para mirarme. Tiene el ceño fruncido, está sonrojado y arruga la cara. Esto le está costando pasarlo. Al igual que a mí me está matando la curiosidad, a él, le mata el placer, el momento anterior al orgasmo, lento y doloroso.

-Contesta. -Le digo, autoritario, sin un ápice de remordimiento en mi rostro, aunque sí por dentro, en lo más profundo de mi consciencia.

-Mmh… -Jadea, cerrando los ojos, mueve las caderas levemente, sin apenas moverse, necesita alivio.

Frunzo el ceño, empezando a cansarme y doy rápidamente la vuelta, aprisionándolo contra la cama, con mis rodillas a cada lado suyo y mi mano firme, sobre su miembro. Él vuelve a jadear por el brusco movimiento y entre abre los ojos, mirándome. Respira despacio y el sudor le baja por la frente.

-Que si Harley te hacía esto, Joker… -Vuelvo a preguntar, impaciente.

Apoyo una mano en el colchón, al lado de su cabeza.

-...Bats…Yo… -Gime cuando vuelvo a mover la mano y traga saliva, agarrándose a las sábanas. -¿Cuánto más vas a...torturarme? -Pregunta, mirándome levemente, entre cerrando los ojos, concentrándose en las sensaciones.

-Esto te gusta...Pararé cuando me respondas. -Le digo, tenaz.

-Pues...nunca te lo diré. -Sonríe y ladea la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. -Agh… -

Alzo una ceja y aflojo mi mano, apenas rozándolo.

-Como quieras. -Con parsimonia, me incorporo, alejando mi cara de la suya.

Abre los ojos en cuanto lo nota y me mira con urgencia.

-¡No! ¡No te vayas! -Me grita, asustado y enfadado. Me agarra de la mano y resopla. -Vale...Te...contestaré...Pero termina. -Casi susurrando, baja la cabeza, mirándome. -Por favor… -Me suplica, sin sonreír.

-Cuanto contestes. ¿Esto te lo hacía Harley? -Repito.

-¿El qué?...Hacemos muchas cosas, Bats… -Dice cansado, queriendo terminar ya, literal y metafóricamente hablando.

-Todo. Todo lo que hacemos...¿Qué te hacía? ¿Cómo? ¿Y por qué te gustaba? -Pregunto, insistente. -Quiero saberlo todo. -

Me mira durante unos segundos y suspira, cerrando los ojos unos instantes.

-Eso pasó hace mucho...Hace...más de un año o más que no estoy con ella. Nos separaron en Arkham y luego ella se fue con el escuadrón ese de Waller. Probablemente ni se acuerde de mí… -Dice vagamente, no da detalles. -Yo ya te tengo a ti ahora, Batman, ¿qué importa lo demás? -

-Importa, y mucho. -Recalco, frunciendo el ceño. -...¿Qué era lo que más te gustaba que te hiciera? -Le pregunto, sin reparos. Ya no hay lugar para ellos.

-...Oh, Bats… -Por primera vez, veo que el Joker siente reparo; hasta vergüenza en hablar de esto. Niega con la cabeza, arrugando la cara. -Te juro por el hombre que tengo encima que no era nada comparado con lo que hago contigo. -Me dice, asintiendo.

-Contéstame a esa pregunta. Y te dejaré en paz. Terminaré con esto… -Empiezo a mover la mano y él se incorpora, apoyando los codos en el colchón para tener plena vista de lo que hago, impaciente. -Pero antes. -Paró mi movimiento. -Responde. -

-Joder… -Dice, resoplando, echando la cabeza para atrás. -...A Harley...le gustaba que...lo hiciéramos en sitios peliagudos...En tu batmóvil. Por ejemplo. O…en la oficina de Lex. -Entre cortadamente, va soltándolo todo, por fin. -...A mi...me gustaba que… -Lo oigo tragar saliva, y veo cómo se sonroja.

-Dilo. -Le incito, mirándolo fijamente.

-Me gustaba que...Me atara. Y que cogiera a alguno de mis chicos… -Hace una pausa, pensando en lo que va a decir. -Y que se lo follara mientras yo miraba, incapaz de moverme o intervenir. Me gustaba ver como...se retorcía de placer. Mientras que el otro, muerto de miedo por la situación, no sabía donde meterse. -Al final, se calla, levantando la mirada hacia mí, rendido.

Lo miro durante unos pocos minutos, procesando su respuesta. Estoy sorprendido.

Aunque no sé qué me esperaba.

Él me mira, impaciente y arruga la cara, la espera se le está haciendo eterna mientras que yo viajo por mi mente, barajando qué hacer o cómo tomarme esta nueva información.

-Bats...¡Bats! -Me llama con urgencia. -¡No sé qué mas contarte! -Se sonroja.

-Suficiente. -Digo, saliendo de mis pensamientos.

Lo empujo, haciendo que se tumbe en la cama y apoyo mi mano en su pecho, aprisionándolo. Empiezo a mover la mano a buen ritmo y veo cómo todo él se tensa, y la euforia recorre su mirada.

Gime fuertemente, asintiendo y mueve las caderas al ritmo impuesto por mí, ansioso de escalar la montaña hacia el orgasmo.

Se revuelve debajo de mí y alza una mano, que pone detrás de mi nuca, tirando hacia él para besarme.

Nos besamos insistentemente, demandándonos el uno al otro. De vez en cuando, él se separa bruscamente, emitiendo gemidos descontrolados, buscando respirar de nuevo.

Mi mano sube y baja por su miembro mientras que, con los ojos, lo fulmino, examinando cada una de sus expresiones y viendo como sus músculos de la cara se contraen con cada movimiento que efectúo sobre él. Su propio líquido ayuda a que mi mano se mueva mejor, y esto no hace más que incrementar sus sensaciones.

Volvemos a besarnos y esta vez soy yo quien para, notando el orgasmo a la vuelta de la esquina.

-Dilo. -Le digo, taladrándolo con la mirada.

-¿El qué?… -Dice, desconcertado, con el cercano orgasmo rozándole.

-Di que soy mejor que ella...Di que solo yo te vuelvo loco. Di que me quieres solo a mí. -Le recito, casi sin hacer pausas al hablar, como cuando Flash habla a toda velocidad. Él arruga la cara, sin entender muy bien a qué me refiero.

Sin avisar, de repente, paró mi movimiento. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y puedo ver la histeria y desesperación que crecen en sobremanera en sus ojos.

-Quiero que lo digas. Alto y claro. -Le explico, recorriendo una de sus piernas.

-...Eres mejor que ella, Batman...Eres mejor que todos los malditos seres de este planeta. Me vuelves loco...y como no termines en este maldito momento, voy a perder la cordura que estoy recuperando. Solo te quiero a ti. Pero como no sigas, lo único que voy a querer hacer contigo...es matarte. -Apoya una mano a cada lado de mi cara, frunciendo el ceño. -Sigue maldito cabrón… -Me pide, entre dientes, al borde de perder los nervios.

-Gracias… -Le contesto.

Automáticamente después, continúo con mi tarea. Me muevo a un ritmo frenético, rápido. Se hace visible en su cara, y se escucha por toda la cueva.

El Joker gritando, gimiendo de placer por mí.

Estoy seguro de que, si la cueva no estuviera altamente insonorizada, Alfred bajaría con una de sus escopetas en mano, creyendo que están torturando a alguien.

-Sí...Sí...Así… -Empieza a decir, rodeándome la nuca, hablando a milímetros de mi boca.

Junta su frente con la mía y sé que ha llegado por cómo me araña el cuello, cómo se contrae y cómo se corre fieramente en mi mano. Además del grito potente que me truena los oídos, haciendo que arrugue la cara.

Respirando deprisa, lo suelto lentamente, apartando mi mano de él.

-Me...estoy mareando… -Ladea la cabeza, alzando los ojos para mirarme.

-Exagerado… -Le digo, sonriendo levemente, henchido de orgullo por dentro.

-¿Exagerado? ¿Alguna vez has montado en una atracción de veinte metros de alto y te han tirado a toda velocidad desde ahí arriba?...Bueno, pues eso se aproxima levemente a lo que acabo de sentir yo. -Asiente deprisa, resoplando, intentando recuperar la respiración normal.

-¿Eso significa que te ha gustado? -Le pregunto, escéptico.

-Pues claro que me ha gustado, Bats...¿No me has oído gritar? Mañana voy a estar afónico. -Se queja, acariciándose la garganta. -Aunque...ha habido momentos...duros. -Frunce el ceño, mirándome. -No sabía que Batman chantajeaba a sus criminales con pajas para sacar información...ESA clase de información, además. -Frunce más el ceño. ¿Está molesto conmigo por eso? Bueno, está en su derecho. Tal vez...me pasé.

-Batman no está de servicio ahora mismo...Solo...necesitaba saberlo, personalmente nada más. -Intento quitarle hierro al asunto. Cosa que parece complicada, dado que casi le dejo sin terminar por ello.

-...¿Son celos lo que noto? Vamos Bats…Estamos hablando de Harley...¿De verdad crees que me gusta más que tú? Ni siquiera sé si me llegó a gustar en algún momento, si te soy sincero. -Asiente, sonriendo.

-¿En serio? -Le pregunto, sorprendido. -¿Y por qué…? -

-¿Por qué siempre íbamos juntos? ¿Por qué follábamos entonces? -Me corta, sin un ápice de vergüenza ya. -Porque estaba solo, estaba sola...Harley y yo éramos una bomba química, nos complementábamos bien. En la cama y fuera de ella...Aunque también teníamos nuestros problemas. Ella se pensaba que vivía para el crimen. Y no era del todo así. Harley me inmortalizaba diariamente, tenía una imagen ideal de mí...Y no siempre estaba de humor para cumplir con sus expectativas. Que fuera un payaso no significaba que estuviera siempre de guasa. -Me mira, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ya… -Le digo, pensando en sus palabras.

-¡Pero paremos de hablar de mí! Que le den a Harley, ahora solo estás tú y yo...y él… -Dice, agarrando mi pene. -Necesito mi postre ya…Lo de antes ha estado bien...Muuuuy bien. Créeme. -Asiente despacio, sonriendo. -Pero ahora tengo que devolverte el favor, y espero estar a tu altura porque sino… -Se ríe susurrando, tumbándome para quedar él encima.

Le sigo el rollo, tumbándome sin rechistar y lo miro atento, expectante...nervioso. Se sigue riendo y baja la vista a mi entre pierna, acariciándome las caderas.

Acerca su mano a la punta de mi pene, y justo cuando va a tocarlo con el dedo índice, una alarma, con un ruido atronador, resuena en toda la cueva.

Las luces amarillas parpadeantes, que emite el batordenador inundan la estancia.

Nos miramos. Él con un tic nervioso en el ojo, porque sabe que me tengo que ir. Y yo lo miro serio...porque también sé que me tengo que ir.

-Voy a matar al responsable de esto… -Dice, mirando la pantalla del ordenador mientras salgo de debajo de él y me empiezo a vestir deprisa.

El buzón de voz de la batcueva salta al no cogerlo a tiempo, y la voz de Gordon empieza a sonar.

-¡Batman! Te necesitamos urgentemente aquí, Harley Quinn… -Dos disparos se oyen al fondo, se acerca alguien, pistola en mano. -¡Mierda! ¡Atrancad la puerta, que no entren! ¡Quinn está asediando la comisaría, quiere hablar con Batman y el Joker de inmediato, o detonará las supuestas bombas que ha instalado!… -Otro disparo más, el jaleo y el bullicio colectivo se oyen de fondo. -¡Primero los rehenes, luego ellos! ¡Vigilad a Quinn! -Oigo como corre Jim, teléfono en mano. -A la mierda...Ponme en contacto con el Joker cuando oigas esto. ¡Vamos a ponerlos en línea, intenta que diga lo que necesitamos, que calme a Harley! -Cuelga o se corta la llamada, y el silencio se apodera del lugar.

Miro al Joker, que ha estado todo el rato mirando al ordenador como yo. Me mira y asiente despacio.

-Hablaré con ella, Bats… -Su rostro se endurece, y enseña los dientes, gruñendo. -Va a pagarlo caro por interrumpirnos. -

-Bien, iré a prepararlo todo. -Asiento deprisa, salgo rápido de la celda y cierro, directo a prepararlo todo.

* * *

Lo llevo hasta la silla del ordenador, y lo esposo a los brazos de esta cuando todo está listo. Se ha vestido y se ha peinado hacia atrás, como acostumbra a hacer desde hace poco...Le queda bien.

Céntrate Bruce. Esto es serio. Hay vidas en juego.

Será una retransmisión con vía de audio e imagen, para que Harley no sospeche. Un croma detrás de él, ocultará nuestra posición, la batcueva. El Joker me observa moverme y teclear en el ordenador, preparando la retransmisión.

Llaman de nuevo a la batcueva y pulso el botón de aceptar llamada.

-Batman. ¿Todo listo? Tengo a Quinn delante, ha aceptado hablar...pero como sea mentira, accionará las bombas. -Dice Jim, con cierto miedo en la voz.

-Tranquilo, Gordon. Todo listo. Joker está preparado. Conecta la cámara al proyector de la comisaría...Estad atentos en todo momento, por si acaso reacciona mal. -Le aviso, precavido.

-La voy a matar… -Le oigo decir detrás de mí, gruñendo.

De pronto, en la gran pantalla del ordenador, aparece toda la comisaría. Gordon, Bullock y García, están en el despacho de comisario y los demás policías están delante de él, haciendo de barrera y apuntando a Harley, que mira a todos los lados, con su bate y una metralleta en las manos. Varias docenas de matones suyos apuntan a los policías, protegiéndola.

La chica da un brinco al ver al Joker y su cara se descompone en alegría.

Espero paciente a su lado, de brazos cruzados, atento a todo lo que pase a continuación, por si tengo que salir corriendo. El batmóvil está preparado, listo para salir, al igual que la batala. He avisado a la liga, por si acaso…No me gusta meterlos en mis asuntos pero, he puesto a Cyborg a rastrear posibles bombas por el ancho y largo de Gotham.

-¡Pudin mi amor! -Grita exaltada. La cámara hace zoom, hasta centrarla a ella en el cuadro de imagen, y a unos cuantos matones más.

-Harley. ¿Qué coño haces? -Contesta, severo. Sin un ápice de alegría, broma o diversión en su voz.

-...Eh… -Dice, desconcertada. -Pero...Pudin...He...he venido para rescatarte. Hace...meses que no te veo y… -Su voz se apaga, poco a poco.

-¿Rescatarme de qué? Deja de hacer el imbécil y vuelve a la celda donde estabas. ¿Es que no ves que estás haciendo el tonto?...Me das asco… -Escupe, lo dice lentamente, dándole el peso necesario a sus palabras.

Lo miro de reojo, no muy seguro de si va por buen camino. Miro entonces a Harley, a través de la pantalla. Da un brinco y palidece.

-P...pero...Pudin...Yo...No quería… -Se entrecorta al hablar, sin saber qué hacer ahora. -Yo solo quería...te...te echaba de menos, Pudin. -Mira a la cámara, tan intensamente que le empiezan a brillar los ojos.

Va a llorar.

-¿Y la mejor forma de que vuelva contigo es haciendo de la comisaría de Gotham un queso agujereado? -Alza una ceja, confundido. -Además, no hace falta que hagas esto. No voy a volver contigo. Vete con tu amiga la vegana, vas a conseguir más que conmigo. -Asiente lentamente, mirando hacia otro lado.

Atónita, sin dar crédito a lo que está oyendo, se le escurre una lágrima por la mejilla. Los matones que se ven en la escena, miran confundidos al Joker. Es una sombra de lo que fue.

-Pudin...No digas eso, podemos arreglarlo...Podemos...Puedo ir a por ti. ¿Dónde estás? -Pregunta, esperanzada.

Me pongo tenso y lo miro, temiéndome lo peor.

-...No sé donde estoy. Y si lo supiera tampoco te lo diría. Bájate de ahí, y vuelve por donde has venido. Deja de joder a los demás. -Le gruñe, regañándola.

-Pero...Pudin… -Suspira y se baja del escritorio, se oyen gritos de los policías, asustados de que ella se mueva. -Por favor, Pudin...Escúchame...Sé que sigues ahí...Sé que estás ahí dentro… -Dice, acercándose a la cámara, hasta que solo se ve su cara. -Pudin, háblame… -Le suplica, casi en un susurro.

Arrugo la cara, temiéndome que lo vuelva a despertar, lo miro y él me devuelve la mirada, serio.

Mira la pantalla y frunce el ceño.

-Ya te estoy hablando, Harley...Suelta la metralleta. -Le pide. Le exige, más bien.

Se oye un ruido sordo, la metralleta chocando contra el suelo.

-Ahora suelta el bate. -

Otra vez un golpe, de madera esta vez. El bate cae al suelo. Harley se queda totalmente desarmada ante todo el cuerpo de policía de Gotham.

-De rodillas, Harley. No hagas movimientos bruscos. Despacio. -

El Joker le habla, suavemente, pero rígido. Exigente.

Harley baja lentamente, hasta que apoya las rodillas en el suelo, bajando la cabeza.

Sus sollozos empiezan a ser audibles a través de la pantalla. Y la imagen me duele hasta a mí. Harley levanta la cabeza, y sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas que caen por sus mejillas, son un espejo de su alma, la cual acaba de ser mutilada y destrozada.

-¿Qué le has hecho a mi Pudin, Batman?… -Sorbe por la nariz, tosiendo. -...¿Qué le has hecho?...¿Dónde está mi Pudin?… -Pasea sus ojos por la cara de él, no lo reconoce.

-Tu Pudin está muerto, Harley. Y esperemos que para siempre. -Contesta él, frunciendo el ceño. -Pon las manos detrás de la cabeza. Y vosotros. -Dirige la mirada hacia los matones. -Imitadla. Ya. -Entre dientes, gruñe.

Automáticamente, hacen lo que les ordena, poniéndose como Harley; de rodillas y con las manos detrás de la cabeza, totalmente desarmados.

-...Comisario...Arreste a esa gente, por favor. -Pido suavemente a Jim, sin salir todavía del shock.

El Joker, inmóvil en la silla, observa la escena, escudriñando a Harley con la mirada.

Jim sale del despacho, podemos verlo, puesto que la cámara se aleja, permitiéndonos ver la comisaría al completo. Las manos le tiemblan ligeramente y no deja de apuntarlos con la pistola. Mira a la cámara, al Joker, totalmente incrédulo. Este último le devuelve la mirada, impasible.

Traga saliva, sin creérselo todavía y se acerca a Harley Quinn, para esposarla. Después, los demás policías hacen lo propio con el resto de matones que la acompañaban. Gordon alza a Harley, para meterla en la celda.

-Un momento, comisario. -Puntualiza el Joker. Lo miro confundido. -Harley, escúchame. -

-Ah, ¡¿sí, Pudin?! -Se intenta limpiar las lágrimas, mirando a la cámara esperanzada.

-Como vuelvas a hacer algo de esto...Iré yo personalmente a por ti. Y no será para hablar o para hacer nada que te guste…Te arrepentirás de haberlo hecho. Y desearás estar en tu celda en vez de por ahí fuera, haciendo maldades… -Le avisa, tan frío como el hielo. -¿He hablado claro? -Pregunta, frunciendo el ceño.

-...S...sí, Pudin… -Dice, tartamudeando, blanca como el papel.

-Y no me llames Pudin. -Dice asqueado, esquivando la mirada.

Harley pega un brinco por esto último, y el llanto vuelve a ella, destrozándola de nuevo.

Gordon la aleja de la cámara, llevándola a la celda, sin saber muy bien qué acaba de presenciar, al igual que yo, supongo.

Vemos cómo van metiendo poco a pocos a los matones y el aire tenso, se va calmando. El teléfono de la batcueva empieza a sonar y sonar, recibiendo llamadas de todo el mundo. La Atalaya, Superman, Nightwing, Catwoman incluso...Todos han visto lo que yo. Todos tenían la señal que se retransmitía de la batcueva pinchada.

Y como yo, nadie da crédito a lo que acaba de ver. O a quién acaban de ver.

Gordon, una vez que ha encerrado a todos, se acerca a la cámara, confundido.

-Gracias Batman...Y… -Mira el Joker, callado. -...Gracias Joker. -Arruga la cara, más confundido. -Joder… -Niega con la cabeza. -Gracias...por favor, no vuelvas a perder la cabeza. Mi más sincera enhorabuena, Batman...No sé qué coño has hecho pero...Gracias. -Y sin más, la transmisión se corta.

Miramos la pantalla, que se ha quedado en negro durante unos segundos y después, cruzamos miradas. Él me mira, esperando a que diga o haga algo.

Le sonrío levemente y el teléfono vuelve a sonar, la primera llamada salta, y la imagen de la Atalaya aparece en pantalla. Casi todos están allí. Superman, Wonder Woman, J'onn, Hal, Flash…

Y todos ellos miran al sujeto que tienen en pantalla: El Joker. Yo, a su lado, apareciendo en segundo plano, los miro, callado.

-Vaya horas de llamar, caballeros… -Claramente, Joker es el primero en hablar, con un tono arisco y cansado.

-Tenemos que hablar...Batman. -Dice Superman, mirándome de reojo, puesto que no aparta la vista de él.

-Yo contigo no tengo nada que hablar, Superman. Todavía le debes una disculpa y que yo sepa, aún no tienes derecho a estar ahí sentado. Aún te queda tiempo de baja por tu agresión gratuita hacia mi protegido. -Me cruzo de brazos, mirando a J'onn.

-Oh, es culpa mía...Es que, bueno, Batman, esto ha sido insólito. Hemos venido en cuanto Cyborg nos ha avisado. -Se disculpa el marciano, bajando la cabeza.

El nombrado, aparece en la sala, con varios papeles en la mano.

-Sí, culpa mía. Tenía que avisarlos por si lo de las bombas era cierto. No sabíamos cuántas bombas eran, necesitábamos gente, Batman...Lo siento. -Asiente.

-¿Qué hay de las bombas? -Le pregunto, apoyando las palmas en el teclado, acercándome a la cámara.

-Eh… -Cyborg mira al Joker. -¿Delante de él? -Pregunta.

Giro la cabeza y lo miro de reojo.

-No creo que importe, está esposado en mi silla, en mi batcueva. -Recalco.

-Llévame a mi celda, Batman...Lo que haga Harley me da igual. -Dice, desinteresándose.

-No, tenemos que hablar contigo. -Dice exigente Clark, levantándose de la silla y señalándolo.

-Aquí el único que tiene que hablar eres tú con él, y solamente para disculparte, como hizo Wonder Woman. Al menos ella tiene vergüenza. -Contesto feroz, gruñendo. Clark se sienta, cruzándose de brazos. -Es tarde, Liga. Luego hablaremos. Sacad vuestras propias conclusiones de lo que acabáis de ver...Ah, y que Superman y Wonder Woman salgan inmediatamente de ahí, Detective marciano. -Digo, antes de colgar.

Aprieto el botón y la conexión se corta, dejando la pantalla en negro.

Bajo la cabeza, suspirando y lo miro. Él me mira también, sonriendo levemente por lo último que he dicho, por protegerlo.

-¿Bats?… -Pregunta, divertido, por no moverme.

Me acerco a él, inclinándome.

-Ven aquí… -Digo, sujetándolo de la barbilla.

Empezamos a besarnos y bajo la mano hasta las esposas que se ajustan a sus muñecas, aprisionándolas contra los brazos de la silla.

Cuando le libero las manos, gira las muñecas, palpándoselas por el leve dolor de la presión continuada. Me rodea el cuello y tira de mí hacia él, juntándonos más.

Tengo que parar el beso, puesto que se desboca más de la cuenta. Me separo y oigo como hace un mohín de desaprobación.

-Es muy tarde...Mañana. -Le digo, agachándome para desatarle los pies.

-Me merezco mi premio por portarme bien, Bats...¿Qué más da que sea tarde? Mañana puedo desayunar dos horas más tarde...O tres… -Dice, pícaro.

Levanto la vista hasta él, alzando una ceja.

-No me tientes… -Le aviso, volviendo mi vista a las esposas.

-¿Y si lo hago?… -Se ríe, moviendo la pierna que le acabo de liberar.

Mueve el pie de arriba a abajo, paseándolo por mi pecho, hasta mi abdomen. Lo coloca en mi miembro y juguetea con él.

-Para… -Le aviso, calmado todavía. -Estoy cansado, y tú también lo estás. Mañana haremos lo que quieras. Pero hoy, quiero dormir. -

Resopla y para de moverse.

-Aburrido. -Suelta, frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos.

Termino de soltarle el otro pie y me levanto, señalando la celda.

-Detrás de ti… -Le digo, mirándolo.

Se queda mirándome unos segundos, analizando sus probabilidades, y yo entre cierro los ojos.

-...Uuuugh… -Se queja, entre dientes y, arrastrando los pies, anda hacia la celda, lentamente. -Vamos Bats...Ya que estoy fuera… -Gira la cabeza, mirando el batmóvil. Después me mira a mí, y sonríe.

Oh no. Ya sé lo que se le está pasando por la cabeza con mi coche.

-No. -Contesto, firme, sin que pueda hablar siquiera.

-No he dicho nada todavía, Bats...Peeeero… -Cambia su rumbo, y empieza a andar hacia el coche.

Esto no me gusta.

-Joker… -Le aviso, siguiéndolo más de cerca.

Se ríe y empieza a correr hasta el batmóvil, cuando llega, lo rodea y apoya las manos en la carrocería de este.

-Bats...Me falta mi postre y antes me has preguntado qué me gustaba...Y esto está en mi lista… -Dice, mientras me mira.

Lo miro frunciendo el ceño, mientras rodeo el coche lentamente para llegar hasta él, en silencio.

-Venga...Tómate el día libre mañana y...vivamos toda la noche...La noche es joven, ¿qué hora es? -Pregunta, girando para que no lo pueda alcanzar, rodeando el coche también, en la dirección contraria a mí.

-Casi las dos de la mañana...Muy tarde. -Contesto, firme. -Deja de jugar… -Le pido.

-Mmmh...No. -Sonríe. -¡Venga, Bats! Lo estás deseando...Casi tanto como yo. -Asiente, mirándome.

-No es cierto. Vuelve aquí. -Aumento mi ritmo, y él hace lo mismo.

Empiezo a perseguirlo de verdad, corriendo, al igual que él, mientras, se ríe divertido, se lo está pasando bien.

Muy bien.

Paro y apoyo las manos en el capó, mirándolo.

Respira despacio y me mira sonriendo.

-...Aquí no se puede hacer nada. No está diseñado ergonómicamente para esto. -Le digo, intentando convencerlo. -No es cómodo. -

-Oh, ¿ya lo has probado?...Pero bueno, Batman… -Sonríe pícaro. -¿Con quién? -Pregunta divertido.

-Con nadie…pero no es cómodo para eso. Volvamos a la celda. -Insisto, sonrojándome.

Recuerdo cuando Catwoman y yo nos lo montamos en los asientos de atrás...Hace ya tanto que ni me acordaba. Suspiro y lo miro. Algo me dice que si hago lo mismo con él, no se me va a olvidar en la vida.

Se acerca a mí, de repente, pasando el dedo índice por todo el coche mientras que avanza hasta donde estoy. Cuando está frente a mí, me mira.

-Probemos. Solo un poco...Y no hace falta que lleguemos hasta el final...Podemos comernos la boca y...si surge, ya nos comeremos otras cosas. -Se encoge de hombros, sonriendo.

Me sonrojo por sus palabras y arrugo la cara, negando con la cabeza.

-Que no podemos, Joker… -

-Ogh, venga, Bats, suéltate...Es TU coche, ¿quién te lo impide? Me has hecho cosas peores...Como lo de antes. -Frunce el ceño, recordándolo. -Venga...tú sígueme...Confías en mí, ¿no? -Pregunta, sonriéndome.

-...Sí...confío en ti. -Digo, no sueno muy seguro. Hasta yo me doy cuenta. Él también se percata de esto y suspira poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Me coge de la mano y me lleva hasta la puerta del piloto, la abre y señala el asiento.

-Siéntate. -Me dice, utilizando un tono parecido al que ha utilizado con Harley cuando le daba órdenes.

No muy seguro, le hago caso y me siento en el asiento, con los brazos a los lados, esperando. Lo miro y él sonríe emocionado al ver que le hago caso.

-Bien, ¡bien! -Grita exaltado. Pasa una pierna por encima de mí, sentándose en mis piernas, de cara a mí.

Muevo mi mano hasta la palanca del asiento, echándolo hacia atrás para tener más espacio y él me sonríe agradecido. Cierra la puerta del coche, dejándonos totalmente aislados del exterior.

Lo tengo cerca. Tan cerca que oigo como respira, y siento su aliento y respiración caliente en mi cara. Si nos quedamos en silencio, hasta oigo sus latidos, fuertes y levemente acelerados.

Está nervioso. Ansioso más bien.

Me coge las manos y las apoya en su espalda, bajándolas hasta su culo. Las deja ahí mientras sonríe y apoya sus propias manos en mi pecho, acariciándome.

-Por ahora estoy cómodo, Bats...Muuy cómodo… -Sonríe cariñoso. Yo asiento, sin estar muy de acuerdo con él.

...Aunque me gusta tenerlo encima. Así, de este modo.

Y en mi maldito coche...Estoy perdiendo las buenas costumbres.

Apoya sus labios en mi mejilla, dándome un beso delicado, después, va bajando por mi cara, hasta llegar a mi barbilla y mi cuello.

Me sigue brindando besos cálidos, y sube una de sus manos hasta mi cara, acariciándome la nuca y después la mejilla.

Suspiro tranquilo. No es para nada lo que creía que quería hacer conmigo, aquí.

Agarra una de las cremalleras de la armadura superior y tira para abajo para tener más hueco a mi cuello, y sentirnos piel con piel.

Al rato, suspira tranquilo y apoya la cabeza en mi pecho, abrazándome del cuello, rodeándome con los brazos.

-Ojalá no tuviera que volver a esa celda...O a Arkham. En esa celda al menos, te tengo a ti. -Dice, triste.

-Lo sé. A mi tampoco me hace gracia. Créeme. -Suspiro también.

Aparto una de mis manos de su culo y la apoyo en su cabeza, enredando mis dedos en su pelo. Apoyo la nariz en la parte superior de su cabeza, aspirando su aroma. Reconozco mi propio champú y sonrío en una extraña paz.

Es decir.

Estoy en el batmóvil. En mi batcueva.

Y con el Joker encima de mí. Acariciándome.

Acariciándonos.

En movimientos circulares, paso la punta de mis dedos por su cabeza, lentamente. Siento como me abraza más fuerte, pegándose todo lo que puede a mí.

Un pensamiento me cruza por la mente. Un deseo.

Quisiera quitarme la capucha. Estar de verdad con él. Sin máscaras de por medio. Como él lo está conmigo.

Recuerdo la pesadilla de la otra noche, y el estómago se me revuelve de repente. Sigo teniendo miedo, pero también quiero confiar en él. En todo. Tal y como él confía en mí.

Me muerdo el labio, arrugando la cara.

No puedo hacerlo.

No todavía.

-Joker… -Lo llamo, acariciándolo un poco más deprisa.

No recibo respuesta y alzo una ceja.

Muevo la cabeza hacia atrás, mirándole a la cara.

Sonrío levemente al mirarlo.

Con la expresión más pacífica que le he visto nunca, reposando la cabeza sobre uno de mis hombros y con la boca levemente abierta, respirando tranquilamente, el Joker se acaba de dormir encima mío.

Si esto no es confiar en mí, no sé qué lo será.

Acciono mi capturadora de retina de la capucha, para inmortalizar este momento.

Acto seguido, abro la puerta del coche, lo cojo en brazos con cuidado y lo llevo a la celda.

Ha sido un día largo.


	8. Super Sorry

**Capítulo 8**

_**"Super Sorry"** _

Abro los ojos lentamente, frunciendo el ceño por la luz que entra de repente en mis ojos. Miro alrededor.

Mierda.

Me quedé dormido en la celda, con él.

Giro la cabeza. Lo veo dormir tranquilo a mi lado. Suspiro y sonrío.

¿A quién quiero engañar?

Hacía meses que no dormía así...Desde que dormí con Selina aquella noche.

Me incorporo apoyando un codo en el colchón, y mi cabeza en mi mano. No siempre tienes la oportunidad de ver al mismísimo Joker dormitar a tu lado.

Acerco mi guantelete y miro la hora. Mh, apenas son las siete y media. Creía que era mucho más tarde.

Decido estar un rato más así, observándolo.

Cuando este despierta, abre los ojos despacio. Los párpados le pesan, y tarda en situarse de nuevo, puesto que ayer se durmió sobre mí, literalmente.

Pega un brinco cuando me ve a su lado y arruga la cara suspirando.

-Joder Bats...No hagas eso… -Sonrío levemente y lo miro divertido.

-Buenos días. -

-Hola… -Me mira de reojo, sentándose en la cama. -¿Desde hace cuánto estás ahí? -

-Desde que te metí aquí ayer...Te quedaste dormido en el batmóvil. -Le explico, tranquilo.

-...¿Cómo? -Pregunta, confundido. -¿Has...has dormido conmigo? -Parpadea varias veces, mirándome.

-Sí...¿No te has dado cuenta? Me has abrazado en varias ocasiones por la noche, creo recordar… -Alzo una ceja.

-Recuerdo abrazar a un murciélago gigante en sueños...Pero no sabía que estaba abrazando algo de verdad… -Arruga la cara, pensativo. -Jo, y me lo he perdido...Podría haberme despertado...O me podrías haber avisado de que ibas a dormir conmigo… -Dice molesto.

-¿Y qué más da? Te ibas a dormir de todas formas. Conmigo o sin mí. -Me encojo de hombros, mirándolo.

-¡Pues no, Bats! -Frunce el ceño. -Era la primera vez que iba a dormir contigo...quería ser consciente de ello...Dormirme mientras te abrazaba para asegurarme de que no te fueras...Despertarme antes que tú y mirar como duermes...Nunca he visto un murciélago dormir. -Dice divertido.

-Que no soy un murciélago de verdad… -Digo alargando las palabras, poniendo los ojos en blanco. -Bueno, no me has abrazado toda la noche, pero aún así no me he ido. Además, no me gusta que me observen mientras duermo. -Recalco.

-No, pero tú a mí sí que me has estado mirando...Y seguro que un buen rato. -Me recuerda, frunciendo el ceño.

Me sonrojo levemente y aparto la mirada.

-No mucho… -Miento. "Una media hora", pienso para mí. -Me voy a traerte el desayuno...arréglate mientras. -Le digo, levantándome de la cama.

-Vaaale… -Dice, estirándose y bostezando.

Salgo de la celda, andando hacia la salida que da a la cocina.

Al volver de darle el desayuno, Alfred me espera en la cocina, con su té y su periódico.

-Buenos días, Alfred. -Le digo, dejando la bandeja vacía en la mesa de la cocina.

-Y tan buenos, Señor. -Me dice, mirándome mientras me lanza el periódico por la mesa.

Alzo una ceja y me quito la capucha, cogiendo el periódico después.

En primera plana, y en mayúsculas, un titular reza lo siguiente "EL JOKER SALVA A CUARENTA Y SEIS POLICÍAS Y AL COMISARIO GORDON DE UN TIROTEO A MANOS DE HARLEY QUINN". Leo el titular de la Gotham Gazette, para después pasar al artículo en cuestión.

El periodista, Jack Ryder, comenta el altercado, entrevistando a policías que estaban allí. Hasta al propio Jim.

"Fue increíble. El Joker hizo entregarse a Quinn sin resistencia. No sé qué dio más miedo. Si eso, o que el Joker estaba cooperando con nosotros, sin querer nada a cambio. Tal vez los criminales sí que puedan redimirse después de todo. Incluso él.".

Sigo leyendo hasta que finalizo el artículo, es un cúmulo de confusión por parte de Ryder, y agradecimiento por parte de los policías presentes entrevistados. Tengo que enseñárselo al Joker.

-¿No va a decir nada? -Pregunta Alfred, impaciente por mi silencio.

-No hay nada que decir, Alfred… -Le digo, dejando el periódico en la mesa.

-Oh, hay mucho que decir, Señor. Demasiado me parece a mí. -Frunce el ceño.

Alfred no es tonto. Sé que el sabía que pasaba algo...pero tal vez con esto último, lo acaba de asegurar.

-Uno de los mayores criminales está cooperando con la policía. Con usted, Señor Wayne...Hablamos del Joker, maldita sea… -Alfred nunca dice palabras malsonantes. Y si las dice, es que está muy contento o muy enfadado.

En este caso, me inclino por lo segundo.

-Mira, Alfred...Lo estoy cambiando para mejor...solo eso. -Asiento, mirándolo. -Él y yo nos entendemos, ya está. Solo necesitaba eso, alguien con quien hablar y...desahogarse. -

-Bien...Ahora respóndame a esto. -Empieza. Lo miro paciente, escuchándolo. -...¿Con quién ha dormido hoy? Y no me mienta. Cuando empezó a sonar la alarma de la batcueva, fui a avisarle, y no estaba en la habitación, por lo que supuse que ya estaba ahí abajo...Pero luego no llegó a subir. -Entre cierra los ojos, escudriñándome con la mirada.

Me quedo unos segundos mirándole, y suspiro, derrotado.

Allá vamos.

-Está bien… -Bajo la cabeza, incapaz de mirarle para decir lo que voy a decir. -...He dormido con él. -Suelto, arrugando la cara, temiendo su reacción.

-¡Lo sabía! -Dice, dando un golpe en la mesa, cabreado. -¡¿Pero en qué demonios piensa?! -Me echa la bronca, levantándose de la silla y acercándose a mí. -Quedamos cuando empezó esto en que no se traería el "trabajo" a casa...Con la Señorita Kyle vale, porque no era trabajo, pero él...Él… -

-Él no es trabajo, Alfred… -Digo. De perdidos al río. Si tengo que hablar, lo soltaré todo.

-...¿Qué acaba de decir? -Atónito, con los ojos saliéndose de sus órbitas, me mira en shock. -Señor Wayne...¿de qué me está hablando? -Se acerca a mí, mirándome a los ojos, obligándome a cruzar miradas con él para corroborarlo.

-Que él no es trabajo...Ya...ya no lo es. -Lo miro, el miedo se apodera de mí, y se hace visible en mi cara.

-...Ay dios...Que habla en serio...Está hablando en serio...¿Lo está? -Pregunta, agarrándome el brazo. -...Lo está… -Asiente deprisa, soltándome, abriendo los ojos en demasía, sin creerse lo que está oyendo. -¿Pero usted se ha vuelto loco? ¿Ha perdido la cabeza acaso?...Estoy por llamar a la liga, que vengan y se lo lleven y… -Le cortó, para que no siga desvariando.

-No. -Niego rotundamente, y me mira. -No vas a llamar a nadie, Alfred. Ni a la liga, ni a Gordon, ni a nadie. -Parpadea varias veces, escuchándome. -He dormido con él hoy...pero llevo casi desde que vino...acostándome con él. -Me sonrojo, mirando al suelo, no sé donde meterme.

Ojalá la tierra me tragase ahora mismo.

-Y desde entonces, lo he entendido, lo he escuchado y...ahora le quiero. -Trago saliva. Esto es difícil de decir, y más a alguien como Alfred, mi padre prácticamente. -Siento que es la única persona que me comprende, que me escucha de verdad...A su manera, pero gracias a él no me odio a mí mismo. Duermo feliz por las noches, porque sé que hay alguien ahí fuera que se muere por estar conmigo. No por mi dinero, por mi cara bonita o por mi maldita casa...Por mí. Y solo por eso, merece la pena. -Levanto la vista, decidido. -Y si además de eso, puedo ayudarle a ser mejor persona, lo haré. Porque gracias a mí, y a su esfuerzo, está saliendo del pozo de locura donde estaba metido...En todo este tiempo, no me ha atacado...¿Recuerdas cuando casi muero desangrado ahí abajo? Bueno, fue él quien me salvó la vida… -Alfred me mira atónito, escuchando cada palabra que sale de mi boca. -Él y no las dos bestias que vinieron con los puños por delante y le partieron la cara, moliéndolo a palos. -Frunzo el ceño, volviendo a bajar la cabeza. Apoyo una mano en la mesa y resoplo.

Veo como Alfred se acerca a mí deprisa y me abraza, fuerte. Despacio, lo abrazo también, mirándolo con la ceja arqueada.

-...Lo siento, Señor… -Dice, con un nudo en la garganta. -No...no sabía que estaba pasando por todo esto y yo no quería… -Le acallo, negando con la cabeza.

-No pasa nada, Alfred...De verdad que no, es comprensible que quieras protegerme pero...como le digo a todos, lo tengo controlado. -Sonrío levemente. -No he estado más seguro en mi vida, aunque parezca irónico. -Le acaricio la espalda y él suspira, separándose de mí.

-Creo que voy a sentarme… -Asiente y se sienta en la silla, asimilándolo.

Le sonrío y me siento a su lado.

-Tiene que dejar de jugarse la vida por esta ciudad, Señor… -Me sonríe cansado y vuelve a mirar al suelo. Me río levemente y asiento.

-Esto lo hago por mí y por él, Alfred, no por la ciudad...Eso es algo a consecuencia…Aunque también lo hago por ella. -

-...Y...¿ya sabe que usted es...Bruce Wayne? -Me pregunta, con miedo.

-No, no lo sabe...Tuve una pesadilla con ese asunto y...todavía no me atrevo a decírselo. Estoy esperando a los resultados de ADN que hicimos hace unos días. -

-Oh, a saber qué sale…No quiero ser prejuicioso pero...Nada bueno, seguro. -Suspira, mirándome. -Me alegro de que me lo haya contado, supongo...Aunque ahora a ver como riego las plantas tranquilo. -

-¿Eso era un chiste? -Pregunto, alzando una ceja mientras sonrío.

-Un intento… -Sonríe y se levanta. -A decir verdad, lo veo más feliz, Señor...y eso es lo único que me importa. Y a él también le veo mejor, claramente mejor, vaya. -Dice, señalando el periódico. -Tenga cuidado, Señor...Si le llegara a pasar algo, no me lo perdonaría. -

-Lo sé, Alfred...Tranquilo. -Le sonrío tranquilo y él asiente.

Da media vuelta y se dirige al jardín trasero. Suspiro. Me acabo de quitar un gran peso de encima, y se siente de maravilla.

Miro el reloj y corro a mi cuarto, será mejor que me arregle antes de llegar tarde a la oficina.

* * *

La mañana transcurre tranquila y aburrida. Unas cuantas reuniones para ultimar el nuevo Arkham, programa las nuevas acciones de caridad del mes de parte de Empresas Wayne, renovar el convenio con laboratorios STAR...Nada nuevo.

Son entorno a las once de la mañana, estoy en mi despacho, girando la silla rotatoria de mi escritorio y navegando por la web sin un lugar concreto. Miro mi reloj inteligente y tecleo la clave para acceder a las cámaras de vigilancia de la batcueva.

En concreto, las de la celda del Joker.

Y entonces lo veo. Sonrío.

Está jugando con la tableta recreativa de Lucius. Un ajedrez contra la CPU...Alzo la ceja, va perdiendo. ¿Acaso es muy difícil? ¿Qué nivel tiene la IA programado?

-Ojalá supiera jugar a esto… -Le oigo decir a través de los altavoces del reloj.

Me río divertido al oírlo y niego con la cabeza sonriendo.

Tengo que enseñarle a jugar.

Oigo como tocan a la puerta dos veces y cierro inmediatamente la app de las cámaras. Me acomodo en la silla, recto y doy permiso para entrar.

-Adelante. -

Una de las chicas de la oficina se asoma sonriendo, con dos cafés.

-Buenos días, Señor Wayne… -Me dice, avergonzada. -Le traigo el café...No sabía como lo quería así que le traigo descafeinado y normal. -Asiente, carraspeando.

-Oh, buenos días, pase pase. Me gusta el normal...el día es muy largo. -Asiento. -¿Y Margaret? Normalmente lo trae ella… -Digo confundido.

-Ah, bueno, se jubiló hace unos cuantos días, Señor...Soy Rose, encantada. -Me sonríe tímida, dejando el café en mi mesa. -Soy nueva y no conozco mucho sus gustos...pero los conoceré. -Asiente, se yergue mirándome. -¿Algo más? -Me pregunta, amable.

-No, nada más, gracias Rose. -Le sonrío. -Espero que Empresas Wayne sea un lugar acogedor para ti. No había leído que Margaret se había jubilado… -Digo, sin salir de mi confusión. -De igual manera, me alegro de tenerte con nosotros. -Sonrío más mirándola y ella se sonroja, apartando la mirada.

-Oh, lo es, Señor, todos son muy amables. -Asiente deprisa. -Muchísimas gracias Señor, lo haré lo mejor que pueda. -Me sonríe nerviosa y la veo salir a toda prisa de mi despacho.

Me quedo mirando la puerta unos segundos y me encojo de hombros. Cojo el café y empiezo a bebérmelo despacio mientras sigo navegando por la red, esperando a que llegue la hora de irme.

* * *

-Oh...Te he echado taaanto de menos… -Me dice el Joker, sonriendo.

Ya es de noche, estamos en su celda y solo tengo puesta la capucha y los calzoncillos. Él, está desnudo de cintura para arriba.

Solo nos hemos visto a la hora de comer y cuando he vuelto a casa de la oficina, ya anochecido para darle la cena.

Me empuja, empotrándome contra la pared suavemente, sigo siendo más fuerte que él. Sonrío y lo miro, alzando los brazos y manteniéndolos detrás de mi cabeza.

-Yo también te he echado de menos...Ah, y algún día te enseñaré a jugar al ajedrez. -Le sonrío más, divertido y él me mira frunciendo el ceño, dejando de sonreír.

-...Cada vez que me espíes podrías avisarme. Estás cogiendo una manía muy mal sana, ¿eh, Batman? -Dice molesto.

-Deja de gruñir y ven aquí…¿No me has echado tanto de menos? -Pregunto, ladeando la cabeza.

Me mira y sonríe, acercándose a mí hasta que nuestro labios chocan y nos empezamos a besar. Me recorre el pecho con las manos, y después baja una de ellas hasta mi cadera y mi muslo. Bajo los brazos, acariciándolo también.

-La espera merece la pena...Sí, señor… -Sonríe, entre beso y beso. -Incluso portarse bien merece la pena, joder que sí. -Asiente deprisa.

-Ssssh… -Le acallo, volviéndolo a besar. Enredo mis dedos en su pelo y él clava las uñas levemente en mi pecho, recorriendo las cicatrices pasadas. Algunas, hechas por él mismo.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?… -Pregunta, separándose. Me mira achicando los ojos, medio sonriendo.

-Nada...¿Por qué lo dices? -Alzo una ceja, mirándolo.

-Estás...eufórico...Feliz. Normalmente estás más callado y no te sueles mover, soy yo el que hace toda la acción. No te confundas, me gusta verte así...Por una vez no voy a follar con el murciélago gruñón. -Asiente sonriendo.

Frunzo el ceño, mirándolo.

-Es broma… -Se ríe, besándome de nuevo. -Sé que no eres un murciélago de verdad… -Dice canturreando, obviando la parte de "gruñón".

-¡Oye! -Quiero rebatirle, pero utiliza mi técnica de acallar con besos y me impide que me queje.

Niego con la cabeza sonriendo levemente y él baja de mi boca a mi cuello, dejando un reguero de besos allá por donde pasa. Alzo la cabeza, girándola, para darle más hueco libre y él me muerde levemente, jugando.

Sonrío, me hace cosquillas.

-Estoy deseando llegar aquí abajo… -Susurra, subiendo hasta mi oído, mientras apoya una mano en mi paquete. -Vas a ser todo mío...Toodo mío… -Se ríe en un susurro, para después morderme la oreja.

Me sonrojo repentinamente y un escalofrío me recorre el cuerpo de arriba a abajo.

-No corras...Tenemos toda la noche. -Le aviso, apoyando la cabeza en la pared, al igual que la espalda.

-No pienso correr...Aunque… -Empieza a mover la mano, tentándome. -Tal vez lo haga. La impaciencia me está matando, Bats… -Alza la vista hasta la mía, sonriendo.

Sus ojos verdes, brillantes, ligeramente cerrados, analizan los míos. Esos ojos, que hace escasos meses me transmitían pavor, ahora son el motor de mi vida. Acerco mi cara a la suya y le beso intensamente, con una mano en su nuca para evitar que se separe de mí, posesivamente.

Él me responde al beso, continuándolo e incrementándolo.

Baja la mano a mi cadera e introduce la otra mano en mis calzoncillos, directa a mi miembro. Lo agarra firmemente y yo me separo, mirando hacia abajo y arrugando la cara.

Aprieto los dientes para no emitir sonidos y lo miro, sonrojado. Él sonríe con superioridad y empieza a mover la mano hábilmente, despacio en un principio, incrementando el ritmo poco a poco, paulatinamente.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyando las manos en sus hombros y la espalda en la pared de cristal. El frío del cristal, contrarrestando con mi ardor, hace que me den escalofríos repentinos. Me encantan.

Alza la mano libre y apoya el pulgar en mis labios, bajo los ojos hasta él, me mira fijamente. Empieza a hacer fuerza hasta que su dedo entra en mis labios, después, en mis dientes, tira levemente hacia abajo, haciendo que abra la boca. Trago saliva y entre cierro los ojos, dejándolo hacer. Los gemidos, liberados, empiezan a salir de mi boca, sin que pueda hacer nada para remediarlo.

-Es música para mis oídos, Bats… -Me dice, sonriendo, disfrutando mientras me oye gemir levemente.

Me sonrojo y le muerdo el dedo, él me mira divertido e introduce aún más el pulgar.

-Chúpalo. -Me pide, haciendo que me sonroje aún más. -Quiero que lo recorras con tu lengua. -

Muevo mi lengua hacia el dedo, rodeándolo con ella y succionándolo de vez en cuando. Él arruga la cara, mordiéndose el labio por lo que está viendo. Mientras, sigue moviendo su mano alrededor de mi miembro.

A los pocos minutos, aparto la boca, empezando a gemir más profundamente, miro hacia abajo de reojo y vuelvo a apoyar la cabeza en la pared.

El Joker saca la mano y lo miro confundido. ¿No irá a hacerme lo que le hice yo?...Lo merezco. Pero no lo quiero.

Me sonríe, divertido.

Y entonces, sé que efectivamente, va a hacérmelo.

-Vamos a ver, Bats… -Me dice, acariciándole el vientre y la espalda. -¿Quién fue la última persona con la que te acostaste?… -

-...Tú. -Respondo, intentando acortar lo máximo posible la tortura.

-¡Vaya, gracias!...Antes de mí, murciélago idiota… -Gruñe, mirándome. -Sé sincero, no pasa nada...Simplemente estoy repitiendo la agonía que tuve que pasar yo ayer. -

-Me doy cuenta… -Carraspeo, tragando saliva. El dolor ahí abajo es insoportable. -...Creo que...Catwoman. -Contesto, no muy seguro.

-¿Crees? Vaya, está bien, casanova… -Se ríe, acerca la mano a mi entrepierna, para luego alejarse deprisa, sin llegar a rozarla. Me muerdo el labio, la desesperación empieza a hacer mella en mí. -¿Y qué era lo que más os gustaba hacer juntos? En el sexo, claro...Sobre todo a ti...¿Qué era lo que más te ponía de Catwoman? -Me pregunta, susurrando.

-...Hacerlo en las azoteas de los rascacielos...Por la noche, de madrugada. -Confieso, sonrojándome. -Y a mí...Perseguirla cuando acababa de robar algo…Atraparla...Forcejear, luchar, hasta que uno de los dos caía en las redes del otro...Solía ser en una azotea, por eso… -Lo miro, deseando que eso le baste.

Por su cara, sé que no es suficiente.

-Qué divertido… -Canturrea, riéndose. -Batman y Catwoman persiguiéndose mutuamente por las azoteas de Gotham...Tendré cuidado la próxima vez que me visite la azotea de algún edificio por la noche. -Sonríe, acariciándome la cadera. -¿Quién es mejor?...¿Ella o yo?… -Pregunta, ladeando la cabeza.

Antes de que pueda contestar, vuelve a poner la mano sobre mi miembro, haciendo que de un pequeño salto.

-Yo, lo sé, sino, ahora mismo, sería ella quien estaría aquí. -Asiente, orgulloso. -Pero dime algo...¿Quién te pone más burro?...¿Quién consigue calentarte más en menos tiempo? -Me pregunta, fulminándome con la mirada.

Mi miembro expulsa líquido preseminal, respondiendo a la pregunta por mí. Me sonrojo intensamente, mirándolo y él me sonríe complacido.

-Incógnita resuelta, supongo… -Se ríe conforme y baja poco a poco, arrodillándose.

Trago saliva. Sé lo que viene ahora. Me acomodo y lo observo desde arriba. Me baja la ropa interior, lentamente, lo que hace que se me ponga la carne de gallina. Noto su respiración en la punta de mi miembro y vuelvo a tragar saliva, impaciente.

Besa la punta, para después, poco a poco, ir lamiendo e introduciendo mi miembro en su boca. Jadeo intensamente cuando noto mi totalidad dentro de él y golpeo el cristal con el puño cerrado, sin hacerle ningún daño, puesto que es blindado. Apoyo la otra mano sobre su cabeza, acariciándole y marcándole el ritmo oportuno.

No pasa mucho tiempo hasta que estoy casi gritando, gimiendo sin apenas contenerme y él va a un ritmo desbocado.

-Joker...Voy a...Para. -Le aviso, entre cortadamente. -Para ya...Voy a… -Vuelvo a repetir, intentando vocalizar correctamente.

-Ah ah… -Me lo niega, y sus vibraciones guturales, se transmiten hasta mi miembro, haciéndome temblar ligeramente.

-Va...en serio, ¡para! -Grito, mirándolo preocupado. -No voy a… -Gruño fuertemente, como un animal, clavándole las uñas en la nuca y parte del hombro. Me corro repentinamente, en su boca, y el orgasmo me sacude de arriba a abajo, apretando los ojos con fuerza mientras las sensaciones me recorren el cuerpo y me colapsan el pensamiento racional.

Cuando vuelvo a abrir los ojos, respirando despacio, lo miro. Tiene líquido bajándole por las comisuras de los labios, mi líquido. Me sonríe, relamiéndose y yo niego con la cabeza. Le cojo de la mano y tiro de él hacia mí, levantándolo. Lo beso, rápido y con ganas, sintiendo aún el sabor de mi propio líquido en su boca.

Me giro y lo apoyo contra la pared, aprisionándole las manos contra esta. Le estiro los brazos a lo largo de la pared hacia arriba, mientras le sigo besando, y al final de estos, entrecruzo sus dedos con los míos.

Se separa de mí bruscamente y tose varias veces, respirando deprisa.

-Déjame respirar, Bats… -Sonríe, mirándome.

Lo miro y le beso la mejilla, en señal de agradecimiento. Él sonríe más y zafa las manos de mi agarre, rodeándome el cuello.

-Me ENCANTA este postre…De verdad. Casi que me da pena por los demás habitantes de Gotham...Nunca lo probarán… -Me sonrojo por la ocurrencia. -Que se jodan, Batman es mío. -Dice sonriendo maliciosamente, se ríe entre dientes y pongo los ojos en blanco.

-No desvaríes… -Paso un pulgar por sus mejillas, limpiándolo. -Deberías darte una ducha...¿no? -

-Tú mismo lo has dicho, Batman...Queda noche por delante, muuuucha noche… -Me sonríe divertido. Y yo asiento, sonriendo levemente también. -Me da a mí que me voy a ensuciar más… -Se ríe entre dientes.

* * *

Ayer, entre unas cosas y otras, terminamos a las tantas…Fue increíble.

Pero ya es por la mañana.

Así que bajo con su bandeja del desayuno, dispuesto a desayunar hoy junto a él, aunque ya he desayunado arriba con Alfred.

Me acerco a la celda, mirando la cama, hay un gran bulto tapado con las sábanas. Frunzo el ceño.

Ayer le dije que estuviera listo para desayunar cuando viniera...es la hora. Miro el reloj para asegurarme; las 7:37. Mierda. No podía ser todo tan perfecto.

Acciono el botón de la repisa y le paso el desayuno dentro.

-Joker...Despierta. Es la hora. -Le aviso, cruzándome de brazos.

No recibo respuesta. Alzo una ceja, empezando a molestarme. Rodeo la celda, acercándome a la pared donde está la cama, me acerco.

Oh no…

Las sábanas vibran ligeramente. Está temblando.

-Joker…Oye… -La preocupación me invade. ¿Qué le pasa?

Rodeo la celda, yendo a la puerta. La abro y la entorno, andando rápido hacia él. En cuanto me acerco, se me abalanza, abrazándome, casi me tira al suelo.

-¡Bats! Tengo...f...frío… -Dice, tiritando.

Está ardiendo.

-Joker...¿Estás bien? -Le miro, arrugando la cara. Lo separo y lo siento, me siento a su lado, examinándolo.

-No, nada bien...Tengo más frío que Riddler cuando pingu lo hizo un iceberg… -Se abraza así mismo, temblando a ratos.

-Ya veo...Estate quieto.

Tecleo varias cosas en mi guantelete, activando el termómetro en la huella del pulgar del guante. Lo acerco a él, apoyando el dedo en su frente. Me mira, esperando a que salga la temperatura. Aprecio que tiene las mejillas sonrojadas. Tiene fiebre, seguro.

-Yo nunca me pongo malo, Batsy...Es muy raro… -Arruga la cara, un escalofrío le recorre el cuerpo.

El guantelete emite un pitido, haciendo saber que ha terminado de medir. Miro el display del guante, viendo que tiene treinta y ocho y medio de fiebre. Se asoma y alza una ceja.

-Ya decía yo que hacía frío aquí… -Se ríe levemente, para después, toser varias veces. -Ay… -Se queja, volviendo a arrugar la cara.

-Voy a llamar a Arkham. Mientras, desayuna. -Le digo, levantándome de la cama.

-¡No, espera! ¡No me lleves, no lo he hecho aposta! ¡No me dejes solo! -Me grita, desesperado, agarrándome del brazo.

-Ya lo sé...Voy a preguntar qué medicamento hay que darte, para que no interfiera con lo demás...No voy a llevarte al psiquiátrico… -Le digo, sorprendido.

-Ah...¿Puedes...llamarlos aquí, conmigo?...Tengo frío…Y estás calentito. -Me pide, poniendo cara lastimosa.

Alzo una ceja, para después suspirar. Me vuelvo a sentar y le acerco la bandeja, dejándosela en frente.

-Desayuna… -Le digo, mientras lo tapo con una manta por encima y tecleo el número de la doctora Leslie Thompkins, a su cargo. Sonríe y se junta más a mí, mientras empieza a comer y me mira de vez en cuando, de reojo.

Dentro de mi capucha, por el altavoz incorporado, empiezo a escuchar a Leslie.

-Batman, buenos días...¿Pasa algo? -La oigo, con tono preocupado.

-Hola, doctora. No, nada grave...Verá, su paciente número 128, Joker, que actualmente está bajo mi protección, ha enfermado. Cuando he ido a darle el desayuno, estaba temblando y tiene treinta y ocho y medio de fiebre. -Le comento, mirándolo desayunar.

-Vaya… -Dice sorprendida, escuchándome. -Es raro, no tenemos registros de que enfermera desde...bueno, años. El Joker lleva en nuestras instituciones muchos años, muchísimo, y en todos estos no ha enfermado ni una sola vez...Al menos no ha tenido fiebre ni ningún virus grave como el que me comentas. -Me cuenta, como leyendo historiales mientras lo dice.

-No me diga… -Digo, pensativo. -Bueno, ¿qué me recomienda? -Le pregunto, yendo al grano. Ya investigaré eso por mi cuenta.

-Oh, sí, perdón… -Casi la veo asentir deprisa mientras sonríe despistada. -Pues...según la medicación actual...Amoxicilina, setecientos cincuenta miligramos y paracetamol de un gramo...No sé si podrán dártelo en inyecciones… -Lamenta.

-¿Inyecciones?...¿No hay pastillas? -Confuso, Joker clava la vista en mí en cuanto oye "inyecciones", asustado.

-...Sí...pero...¿Se las toma? -Pregunta extrañada.

-...Claro. Las otras se las toma diariamente, siempre. ¿Por qué no estas? -Cuestiono, a lo que ella guarda un largo silencio.

-Si te soy sincera, Batman...En el psiquiátrico no se tomaba ni una. O las escupía o las tiraba...Teníamos que pincharle siempre. Es increíble que consigas dárselas. ¿Cómo lo haces? -Pregunta asombrada.

Me sonrojo y carraspeo, mirándolo, todavía me mira, esperando a que deje el tema de las inyecciones.

-Mucha paciencia y mano dura, doctora… -Explico, a lo que ella emite un largo "Ah". -En fin, mándeme la receta ahora mismo, por favor, voy a por la medicación ahora mismo. -

-Ahora mismo, Batman. Infórmame de cómo evoluciona, por favor...Ah, me entere de lo del ADN. Otro paso a favor. Nunca ha querido hacerse pruebas voluntariamente, ¿esta vez sí?

-Bueno, podría decirse que sí...Luego hablamos doctora, tengo que dejarla. -Le digo, cortándola.

-Ah, claro claro, ¡perdona Batman! Luego hablamos, te envío eso ahora mismo, hasta luego. -Cuelga.

Lo miro y arrugo la cara.

-Deja de mirarme así, no te voy a pinchar...Te han mandado pastillas. -Le tranquilizo, señalando la bandeja para que termine.

-...No me importaría recibir tu medicina de tu...inyección. -Sonríe y vuelve a comer, más tranquilo.

Me sonrojo y suspiro, apartando la vista.

-En fin...Me voy a por tus pastillas. Cuando termines deja la bandeja en la mesa y arrópate. Subiré la temperatura de la cueva unos grados. Si tienes calor, destápate. -Me levanto, mirándolo.

-Sí, papá… -Me dice, burlón, para luego toser.

Niego con la cabeza, saliendo de la celda. Cierro la puerta y voy hasta el batmóvil. Me monto y salgo dirección a la farmacia.

-Tómatelas...Todas. -Le insisto.

Sin saber cómo, he acabado sentado en su cama rodeándolo con los brazos, con él entre mis piernas, apoyando la espalda en la mía. Según él, tiene frío. Según yo, busca otra clase de calor.

Las dos versiones me son válidas, para ser sincero.

-Vaaale… -Tose y se mete las pastillas en la boca, bebiendo agua después.

Deja el vaso en la mesa del escritorio, estirando el brazo y vuelve a acomodarse entre mis brazos, encogiéndose levemente.

-¿Sigues teniendo frío? La cueva está a veinticuatro grados ahora mismo… -A mi pesar, porque estoy sudando debajo de la armadura.

-Un poco, pero tengo menos cuando Batman me rodea con sus grandes y fuertes brazos. -Alza la cabeza, sonriéndome. Bajo los ojos y alzo la ceja. Sonríe más, riéndose en silencio.

-No has comido mucho hoy. -Le aviso, no muy contento.

-Es lo que tiene estar agonizando, pierdes el apetito… -Asiente, enderezando la cabeza para dejar de mirarme.

-No exageres, no estás tan mal. -

-Claro que lo estoy. ¿Sabes qué es ponerse malo después de tanto tiempo? -Pregunta, indignado.

-No...¿Por qué no te has puesto malo en todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué ahora? -Indago, de verdad que me mata la curiosidad.

-No lo sé, Bats...No lo sé. Pero es una suerte que estés tú para cuidarme justo cuando ha pasado. Me quedo con eso. -Sonríe asintiendo.

-Ya...¿Lo dudabas? Tengo que protegerte, Joker, incluso en estas situaciones.

-Una cosa es cuidarme...Y otra lo que tú haces. Lo que estás haciendo ahora mismo. -Se gira, apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro, poniéndose de lado para mirarme. -No me estás cuidando, me estás mimando… -Sonríe, bajando la mirada. -Me gusta saber que le importo a alguien. Y si es a ti, hace que me muera de alegría. -

Lo miro unos segundos, procesando sus palabras.

Suspiro y lo junto a mi pecho, abrazándolo.

Este hombre estaba tan solo como yo. O más. Cada día estoy más seguro de ello.

Y no he hecho más que darle puñetazos, patadas y tirarlo a una celda todos estos años. Nunca lo he escuchado...habría aprendido tanto.

-Voy a pegártelo, Batman...Será mejor que no te acerques mucho. -Se ríe, entre toses.

-Estoy inmunizado. Tranquilo. -Le digo, separándolo.

-Quien avisa no es traidor...Si te empieza a doler la cabeza, ya sabes por qué es. -Se encoge de hombros, asintiendo.

-Lo tendré en cuenta… -Sonrío débilmente. -Ahora duerme. Tienes que descansar. Ya es tarde. -Asiento. -Oh, y toma. -Le doy un botón. Amarillo con la silueta de un murciélago en él. -Es para que me llames por la noche...Por si te vuelve a subir la fiebre. -Le miro, serio. -Solo para eso. Situaciones graves...¿Entiendes?

-Alto y claro, Señor… -Hace un saludo militar, cogiendo el botón, mirándolo.

-Bien...Buenas noches...Que descanses. -Asiento.

Me levanto de la cama y ando hacia la salida.

-...Gracias. -Dice, mirando el botón, apartando la mirada de mí.

Me giro y lo miro.

-De nada, Joker…Para eso estamos. -Asiento.

Suspiro y salgo de la celda, cerrando tras de mí.

* * *

Me quito la capucha, ya en mi cuarto, dispuesto a irme a dormir.

Ha sido agotador y estoy empezando a temer que no sea solo cansancio, sino que me esté pegando de verdad el resfriado. Espero que no.

Levanto la vista de la capucha, notando la brisa que entra del ventanal de mi cuarto, abierto.

Yo no lo he abierto.

-...Sé que estás ahí, Clark. Sal. -Me giro, mirándolo, en las sombras de la habitación. El cuarto está a oscuras, menos por la luz de la luna y la luz tenue que emite el conjunto de focos del baño.

Da unos pasos hacia delante, saliendo a la luz.

-Bruce...Tengo que hablar contigo. -Me dice, vestido de Superman.

-Te lo dije el otro día, Clark. No tengo nada que hablar contigo. Ni entonces ni ahora. -Suelto la capucha, dejándola sobre la cómoda. Me cruzo de brazos, serio. -Fuera de mi casa. Me gustaría irme a dormir. -

-Pero yo sí tengo que hablar contigo. Escúchame...por favor. -Me pide, acercándose a mí.

Resoplo, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-No, Clark. No quiero. Vete. -Señalo la ventana por donde ha entrado. -Creo que ya sabes la salida. -

-Cinco minutos...Solo eso. -Asiente, anda más hacia mí, quedando a unos centímetros. -Y me iré...Lo juro. -Articula con las manos, y vuelve a asentir.

-...Cinco minutos. Y ya. -Tecleo en el guantelete el cronómetro a cinco minutos, y empiezo la cuenta atrás, dejando el guante en la cómoda, junto al resto de piezas del traje.

-Creo que...necesitas airearte. Salir de todo esto. Volver a como eras antes. Sin...sin todo este lío. Podemos ayudarte si quieres. -Sonríe.

-¿Con lío te refieres a...Arkham? ¿El convenio con Luthor?… -Tanteo. -...¿O a Joker? -Frunzo el ceño.

-Sí, a él...Bueno, a todo. Es demasiado para ti, Bruce. Te está afectando...¿No lo ves? -Me pregunta. -Ya no eres el mismo...Es decir...permitiste que un demente interfiriera en una acción plenamente policial contra otra demente. ¿Batman haría eso? -

-Sí, lo permití. ¿Y has leído el periódico? Es decir, ¿redactaste tú esa noticia, que seguro que se emitió en Metrópolis, al igual que aquí?...Ese hombre salvó a todo el maldito cuerpo de policía de la ciudad de Gotham. ¿Y sabes cómo lo hizo?… -Me callo, cambiando mi pregunta. -¿Sabes como no lo hizo? Con los malditos puños por delante. -Arruga la cara, sabe que eso va por él. -No le hizo falta romperle la nariz a nadie. Ni dejarlo desangrándose. -Va a decir algo, pero le corto. -Sí, tú me llevaste al hospital, me salvaste la vida. También él lo hizo. Pero el caso es que tú casi MATAS a quien me quiso ayudar en una primera instancia...Sino llega a ser por él estaría muerto. Nadie se habría enterado, porque nadie os habría avisado. Y tú vas, y la buena acción que hizo conmigo, se la pagas así. Dándole una paliza. -Clavo mi dedo índice en su pecho, mientras le recrimino.

Mientras, baja la mirada, avergonzado, incapaz de mirarme.

-Esta S, como tú dices, significa "Esperanza". Pues dime, ¿qué tipo de esperanza le transmitiste a él en ese momento? ¿Cómo vamos a rehabilitar a los criminales si cuando intentan portarse bien les molemos a golpes?… -Le miro fijamente, cabreado.

-...No fue mi intención, Bruce...Yo...no creía...No...pensaba que él estuviera… -Suspira, callándose.

-Quizá no lo fue. Quizá no te paraste a pensar. Quizá, sino llega a ser por Barry, Diana y tú llegáis a matarlo. Quizá. -Asiento. -Pero lo que sí sé, de seguro, es que ella al menos ha tenido la decencia de disculparse...Tú no. -Me mira, frunciendo el ceño.

-He estado ocupado, tengo trabajo en la oficina y luego con Jon y… -Suspira. -...Ese hombre ha hecho muchas cosas malas, Bruce. No pienso disculparme con él. Él tampoco se ha disculpado con la sociedad, en general. -Se cruza de brazos.

-Él está enfermo, Clark. Tú no. Y está en ello...Conmigo se ha disculpado varias veces desde que está aquí. Y cuando se recupere más, lo hará públicamente. Hasta Gordon se ha dado cuenta de que está cambiando. Quiero que te disculpes con él. Hasta que no lo hagas, no vuelvas a llamarme. Ni a dirigirme la palabra, puesto que te ignoraré. -Digo tajante.

Me mira sorprendido.

-No puedes hacer eso. -Frunce el ceño. -¡Somos amigos! ¡Siempre lo hemos sido! -Grita, exasperado.

-No me grites, Clark. He dicho que no. Somos amigos, pero casi matas a la persona que tenía que proteger. Y eso es muy serio. -Frunzo el ceño también.

Me mira fijamente, casi puedo oír como gruñe interiormente.

-...No me gusta esto, Bruce...Te está cambiando. -Asiente. -¡Nos está poniendo en contra, nos quiere separar! ¡Quiere destruir la…! -Se calla al oír la alarma, que anuncia que los cinco minutos han pasado.

-Adiós Clark. Buenas noches. Buen viaje de vuelta a Metrópolis. Dale a Lois un abrazo de mi parte. -Lo miro de reojo, quitándome lo demás de la armadura.

-...Se lo daré. -Contesta, entre dientes, antes de salir volando por la ventana, a toda velocidad.

Está cabreado, mucho.

Pero yo lo estoy más.

* * *

-...Pues parece que ya no tienes fiebre… -Le digo, separándome de él. -Aunque sigues resfriado. Un día o dos más...Y estarás como nuevo. -Asiento, a lo que él sonríe.

-¡Genial! Estoy harto de tomarme tooodas esas pastillas, como si no fuera suficiente con las de siempre. -Arruga la cara, mirándome mientras salgo de la celda. -¿Qué harás hoy, Bats? -Pregunta, sonriente.

-Trabajar, lo de todos los días. -Suspiro, cerrando la puerta.

Hoy vuelvo a tener una reunión con Lex, suelen ser largas y agónicas. Si antes hacía el mal criminalmente hablando, ahora mata a sus clientes empresariales con estas reuniones.

-Qué aburrido...Yo retaré de nuevo a mi amiga la CPU. Hoy ganaré yo al ajedrez. -Dice frunciendo el ceño, señalando la tableta recreativa.

-Sabes que tiene más juegos de mesa aparte del ajedrez, ¿verdad? -Me giro, cogiendo la bandeja del desayuno.

-Sí, claro que lo sé, pero nunca nadie me había ganado al ajedrez...Llevaba años sin jugarlo de todas formas… -Pensativo, hace memoria. -...Me suena algo de un torneo de ajedrez...O algo así. -Ladea la cabeza, alzando una ceja. -¡Te lo digo cuando vuelvas!...Espero haberme acordado para entonces. -Se ríe divertido.

-Eso espero...Sabes que me gusta saber cosas de ti. Y de tu antiguo yo. -Asiento. -Volveré para la hora de comer, pórtate bien. -Le aviso.

-Lo haré, Bats...Buen día encarcelando maleantes. -Me sonríe, mirándome hasta que salgo de la cueva, para dejar la bandeja en la cocina.

* * *

-Señor Wayne...Buenos días. -Me saluda cordial Lex, abriéndome los brazos para darme un abrazo.

-...Hola, Lex. -Acerco la mano. Él arruga la cara, mirándome la mano, y después me la estrecha. -Siéntate por favor. -Señalo una de las sillas de la amplia sala de juntas donde estamos.

-Sí, sí… -Asiente, sentándose en frente de mí. -Bueno...Ha pasado algo de tiempo. ¿Qué tal todo? -Dice, mirándome de arriba a abajo.

Se refiere al incidente con Cobblepot.

-Todo bien. Fue un rasguño de nada...Un par de días en la cama y...listo. -Sonrío y él asiente, sonriendo también.

-Me alegro...Por suerte, a mí no me pasó nada. Y a mis chicos tampoco. Les llega a pasar algo y mato al pingüino yo mismo...Esos chicos valen oro. -Pongo los ojos en blanco. Luthor siempre pensando en el valor monetario de todo. Ya sean bienes materiales o personas.

-Como dices, no pasó nada… -Suspiro. -En fin, ¿qué me traes? -Le pregunto, mirándolo. A él y a la carpeta de archivos que tiene en la mano.

-Verás, tu amiguito, vuestro héroe con capa que tenéis sobrevolando la ciudad, me pidió que investigará los orígenes o el ADN del Joker...Me dijo que ya lo sabías. -Puntualiza, ladeando la cara para asegurarse.

-...Oh, Batman, sí, perdona… -Me hago el despistado, asintiendo deprisa. -Sí, sí, me lo pidió a mi también...Casi me atraganto, el tío me pilló cenando...Y no solo, precisamente… -Sonrío pícaramente y él me sonríe también, riéndose.

-Nunca cambiarás, Bruce… -Se vuelve a reír. Noto la falsedad en cada carcajada.

Casi tan falso como yo.

-Pues sí, me pidió que te lo dijera, pero entre Arkham y todos estos líos, no he tenido tiempo...Bueno, me alegro de que te lo dijera también a ti. -Asiento, mirando la carpeta.

-Sí, me lo dijo...Ese tipo necesita repasarse las reglas sociales y de cortesía...Al grano, hemos visto algunas cosas raras, pocas, porque todavía no hemos sido capaz de cotejarlo con nadie en toda Gotham, vamos a extender el radio de alcance a las ciudades cercanas pero...Suponemos que nos llevará algo de tiempo.

-Batman tendrá que esperar, que espere. -Me encojo de hombros, mostrando indiferencia. -¿Qué habéis visto?

-Sí, verás, en la sangre había incongruencias. -Lo miro alzando una ceja. -Me explico. -Abre la carpeta, enseñándome papeles con datos sanguíneos y archivos diferentes. -Hemos visto metales que no deberían estar ahí...El ser humano no los fabrica. Los hemos visto en cantidades mínimas, casi inexistentes, pero están. -Asiento despacio y él sigue explicando. -Por esto es que él es cero negativo, pero cuando donamos su sangre a otro, como en ocasiones han hecho sin saber en Arkham; el donado, sufría daños a nivel sanguíneo o neurológico, por este metal. -Asiente, mirándome.

-...Entiendo. Creo. -Puntualizo, achicando los ojos.

-No sabemos qué metal es, por el momento...Pero sano, no parece. Las muestras extraídas de la sangre las hemos juntado con seres vivos, plantas y microorganismos...Todos han muerto. -Finaliza, frunciendo el ceño.

Lo miro serio, callado, pensando en lo que acaba de decir. De repente, me invade el miedo.

-Eso no es todo...¿Te acuerdas del escaneo de retina? Se lo hicimos para cotejar retinas ya inscritas en el censo de la ciudad, o de alrededor...Pues mira. -Me enseña dos fotografías.

En una, se ve el ojo perfectamente de frente, el iris, verde claro se diferencia perfectamente, hasta se ven esas motas de verde oscuro e incluso turquesa. Sin embargo, en la otra la imagen se ve borrosa, una masa de color verde, anterior al ojo, distorsiona la imagen.

¿Qué demonios es eso?

-...Increíble, ¿eh?…Llevamos días y días analizando esto, los análisis, los resultados y todo lo demás...Creemos que esa masa es una especie de tumor. Estaría en la parte de atrás en la cabeza, en torno a la nuca...También creo que eso, sea lo que sea, tiene que ver con el metal que encontramos en su sangre. Si no tiene correlación, entonces no sabemos de donde puñetas viene ese metal. Y digo "metal", a secas, porque reacciona como un elemento metálico, porque en sí, no sabemos qué metal es...O siquiera si es un metal como tal. -Se calla, esperando que yo hable.

-...No sé qué pensar ahora mismo, Lex. -Contesto sincero, apoyando mi espalda en la silla, lo miro, arrugando la cara. -...Puede que ese...tumor, ¿sea lo que le hace perder la cabeza? -Pregunto, dando palos de ciego.

-...Podría ser. No lo sabemos, no tenemos ni idea. ¿Que por qué parece que se está estabilizando ahora si todavía tiene eso ahí? Tampoco lo sabemos. -Frunzo el ceño, ¿cómo sabe eso? -...Vi la noticia el otro día, salvó a un buen puñado de polis...Y al comisario de Gotham, que ya es decir. Al final va a estar cambiando de verdad.

-Ya...¿Se podría...extirpar? -Tengo miedo al preguntarlo, pero lo hago igualmente.

-Tal vez...No lo sabemos, Bruce. Estamos tan perdidos como tú. Y gracias a que tú y yo hemos invertido en W&Labs...Sino llega a ser por nuestra tecnología y avance en ciencia, nunca habríamos visto esto. -Asiente, sonriendo orgulloso. -De todas formas, la última persona que deberá decidir eso...Sería él. Aunque eso ya lo sabías. -Se encoge de hombros.

-Sí, menos mal… -Digo, desviando la mirada, pensativo.

-Habrá que informar al Joker de esto, digo yo. ¿Dónde lo tienen?...Tú lo tienes que saber… -Me sonríe, acercándose a mí.

-¿Yo qué voy a saber, Lex? -Pregunto molesto.

-Hombre, Gordon no habría confiado en mí para examinar a uno de los mayores criminales de Gotham...¿pero en ti? ¿El príncipe de Gotham? -Me sonríe más. -Vamos...No se lo diré a nadie. -

-Que no lo sé, Lex...Te lo diría si lo supiera, yo también lo quiero saber… -Sonrío, asintiendo.

-...Mh. Tengo que enterarme. -Junta sus manos, entre cerrando los ojos. -Y vamos a dedicarnos a resolver esto, para que estés informado, digo. -Me mira de reojo.

-Sí sí, estoy de acuerdo...Este "metal" podría ser un gran descubrimiento, qué duda cabe…Tienes mi permiso. Y contacta con Batman si necesitas alguna prueba...o con Jim, es más fácil de encontrar, por experiencia. -Sonrío.

-¿Qué me vas a contar?… -Pone los ojos en blanco. -Por ahora no, pero en un futuro no muy lejano, tal vez hagamos más pruebas...Y también puede que propongamos la operación para extirparle...eso. Pero vayamos poco a poco. -Mueve las manos de arriba a abajo, asintiendo.

-No hay prisa. Dentro de poco volverá a Arkham, esté donde esté, y entonces podremos hacerle pruebas más libremente. El nuevo asilo está quedando genial...Nuevo, limpio, acogedor. Todo lo contrario al anterior, básicamente. -Asiento.

-Y con una seguridad sublime… -Dice, exaltando su propia tecnología.

-También… -Sonrío levemente. -Si no hay nada más que hablar, creo que me voy a ir, tengo otra reunión en diez minutos. ¿Hemos terminado? -Le pregunto.

-Oh, sí, claro. Ya estaría todo. -Se levanta y me vuelve a estrechar la mano. -Luego te voy actualizando lo que averigüemos, tranquilo. -Me sonríe profesional y yo asiento, despidiéndome.

Salgo de la sala de juntas, resoplando.

La noticia ha sido aplastante, y lo peor, es que me espera una mañana llena de reuniones igual o más extensas que esta, y muchísimo más aburridas.

* * *

-Y entonces me quedaban dos peones y… -Se calla, de repente.

Levanto la cabeza de mi plato de ensalada, extrañado.

Hoy Alfred ha salido a pasear y he decidido comer con él en la batcueva. Estoy sentado en el suelo, pero merece la pena.

-...Sigue...¿Luego qué? -Alzo una ceja.

-...He perdido. -Resopla, molesto. -¡Pero he estado a punto de ganar!...Y lo mejor de todo es que todavía no me acuerdo de cómo se jugaba… -Se ríe divertido.

-Ya… -Sonrío levemente, mirándolo. -Hablando de eso, tengo que decirte algo… -Me callo mirándolo, puesto que se deja de reír de sopetón. -¿Qué?… -Me giro y veo a Superman andar lentamente hacia mí, desde la entrada de la cascada.

Frunzo el ceño y me levanto deprisa, andando hacia él. Señalo la entrada y echo mano del cinturón, el compartimento de plomo, en apenas unos segundos.

En ese compartimento hay kryptonita.

Clark abre los ojos en tensión y alza las palmas de las manos.

-No vengo a hacer nada...De...de verdad...Déjame hablar… -Asiente deprisa, mirándome fijamente.

-Fuera...Ya. -Insisto, gruñendo.

-Me dijiste que me disculpara, Batman...Déjame hacerlo. -Traga saliva, baja la vista a mi cinturón, con miedo.

Frunzo más el ceño, mirándolo, giro la cabeza hacia el Joker, quien nos mira sorprendido, sobre todo a Clark. Se ha levantado del escritorio, donde estaba sentado comiendo.

-...Está comiendo, no puede hablar con nadie. Ven en otro momento. -Le despacho, sin relajar el rostro.

-He sacado hueco ahora...Luego no voy a poder. -Asiente, agachando la cabeza. -Por favor...Batman. -Recalca, insistiendo. Se muerde el labio, arrugando la cara.

Superman es un ser sensible. Su hemisferio derecho gobierna en su cerebro; y en cuanto escucha algo que tenga que ver con un "conflicto emocional", como puede ser la rotura de nuestra amistad, se vuelve alguien desesperado y ansioso.

Por eso, soy una de las piezas más importantes en la liga. Alguien tiene que contrarrestar su emotividad.

-...Está bien. Pero que sea corto… -Le aviso. Me acerco a él, susurrándole al oído. -Y como hagas alguna gilipollez, date por kryptoniano muerto. -Le oigo tragar saliva, y asiente.

Me giro, con él siguiéndome de cerca.

-Joker, viene a disculparse. Espero que no te importe. -Lo señalo, poniéndome firme al lado de Clark.

-No, no me importa...Para nada. -Sonríe ampliamente, sentándose de nuevo y metiéndose un poco de ensalada en la boca.

Mastica mientras lo mira, sonriendo.

-Adelante. -Le digo, mirándolo de reojo.

-...Sí… -Arruga la cara, carraspeando. -Eh...Mira...Me asusté. En pocas palabras, fue eso...Y lo siento profundamente. -Asiente. -Fue una acción injustificada y no fue hasta que vi las imágenes que me di cuenta...Yo… -Clark frunce el ceño, parando de hablar. -Podría dejar de comer al menos y escucharme. -Me dice, molesto.

-Te está escuchando. Habla. -Gruño, apretando los puños.

-Soy todo oídos, Súper scout. Puedo hacer dos cosas a la vez; comer y escuchar a quien casi me mata. -Sonríe asintiendo, mirándolo a los ojos.

Lo está desafiando. Está midiendo fuerzas con él.

-...Yo no… -Salta, pero se calla, arrugando la boca. -...Mira, Joker...Lo siento, ¿vale? No hay mucho más que decir...No deberíamos haber atacado. Solo intentabas ayudarlo, aunque parezca mentira… -Asiente despacio.

-¿Y por qué iba a parecer mentira? -Pregunta, frunciendo el ceño.

-...Bueno, tu historial de asesinatos e intentos de asesinar a este hombre son altos...Es normal que pensáramos mal. -Se cruza de brazos, mirándolo.

-¿Te estás justificando?… -Lo miro abriendo los ojos sorprendido. Me estoy cabreando.

-Puede. ¿Acaso no tengo razón? Vamos a ver, Batman. -Se gira y me mira, articulando con las manos. -Estabas ahí, en el suelo, desangrándote como un maldito cerdo… -Señala el lugar donde me quedé inconsciente, después, señala a Joker. -Y él estaba encima de ti, con las manos llenas de tu propia sangre...Explícame que parte de toda la situación te parece menos sospechosa. -Asiente, frunciendo el ceño.

-...¿Tal vez que no tenía armas en la mano? ¿O que estaba gritando "socorro"?...Ahora me dirás que no lo oíste… -Pongo los ojos en blanco y niego con la cabeza. -Y también, fue él quien os llamó...¿Qué sentido tendría eso si en verdad quisiera matarme? -Me mira, arruga la cara y mira al suelo. -Contéstame, Superman. ¿Acaso no lo oíste pedir ayuda?...Como me digas que no ya puedes salir volando de aquí. -Le amenazo, gruñendo.

-...Lo oí...Pero...lo oí demasiado tarde...No reaccioné a tiempo...Estaba demasiado nervioso, Batman… -Se empieza a excusar, mirándome. -Entiéndeme, fue demasiado chocante para nosotros. -Asiente deprisa.

-¿Y por qué Flash no le agredió? ¿Acaso no le importa mi seguridad a Flash?...¿O es que fue el único que no pensó con los malditos puños, sino con la cabeza? -Me acerco a él, enseñando los dientes mientras gruño.

Da unos pasos atrás, enseñándome las palmas de las manos.

-Sí, fue el único...Fue el único que...paró a pensar dos veces, aunque suene irónico. -Suspira y se rasca la nuca.

Lo miro fijamente frunciendo el ceño. Miro de reojo al Joker, quien me mira sonriendo levemente en silencio.

-...Lo siento… -Se gira hacia él. -Me gusta que intentes cambiar...Es algo que merece un reconocimiento y...nuestra actitud no ayudó a esto, todo lo contrario. Nos comportamos como auténticos animales, estábamos asustados...Por favor, perdóname. -Asiente despacio, mirando al suelo en todo momento. -Si puedo hacer algo por ti para compensártelo...Lo haré. Te lo debo al fin y al cabo. -Se encoge de hombros y vuelve a suspirar.

-...No. No quiero nada. -Sonríe, mirándolo con superioridad. -Te perdono. Puedes irte. Hasta luego, Superman. -Se despide, para después seguir comiendo.

Clark alza la cabeza, impresionado.

-...Vale...Gracias, supongo...Adiós… -Asiente despacio y carraspea, mirándome.

-...¿Te acompaño a la salida?… -Alzo una ceja, señalando la salida de la cueva por donde ha entrado antes.

El Joker emite una risa nasal, sonriendo, por mi comentario. Clark lo mira de reojo frunciendo el ceño, molesto.

-No...Ya sé cómo salir… -Resopla profundamente. -Adiós, Batman… -Gruñe débilmente y eleva el vuelo, saliendo de la cueva en apenas unos segundos.

Miro cómo se va y giro la cabeza hacia él. Me mira divertido, y sonríe, bajando los ojos a su plato.

-¿Qué? -Pregunto, volviéndome a sentar para seguir comiendo.

-Lo sabe. -Dice, asintiendo.

-...¿Saber el qué? -Alzo una ceja.

-Oh, vamos Bats...No seas ingenuo. -

-No lo soy...No sé de qué me hablas. -Arrugo la cara.

-Supertío sabe lo que hacemos...Que follamos, que nos lo pasamos bien como chicos mayores, que jugamos a hacer el ñiqui ñiqui, que… -Dice, sonriendo divertido mientras habla, pero le corto negando con la cabeza.

-Vale vale vale, ya te he entendido… -Digo, elevando levemente la voz mientras me sonrojo. -...¿Qué te hace pensar que lo sabe? -Lo miro.

-¿No has visto cómo me miraba? A eso se le llama mirada de celos. Si las miradas matasen, ahora mismo estaría muerto. -Se ríe divertido.

-Superman no tiene celos, ¿por qué los iba a tener? -Pregunto, incómodo.

-No lo sé, Bats...Tal vez hicisteis algo en el pasado o simplemente se cree un perro con sus compis de la liga protegiendo lo que es suyo, aunque me inclino por lo primero...En cualquier caso da igual, porque tú no sientes lo mismo...Menuda mirada le has echado, me ha recordado a la forma en la que me mirabas hace meses, antes de que Arkham quedara inhabilitado. -Asiente, sonriendo nostálgico.

-No digas tonterías...Entre él y yo nunca hubo nada, te lo aseguro. Ahora mismo estoy cabreado con él, pero se me pasará… -Asiento molesto, frunciendo el ceño. -¿Has terminado de comer? Dame la bandeja. -Recojo mi plato y me acerco a la celda.

-Uy, Bat el gruñón ataca de nuevo… -Me mira divertido, dándome su bandeja. -Sí, sí, toma, no quiero que me odies como a Superman… -Lo miro fijamente, serio.

-...No tiene gracia, Joker. -Contesto, cogiendo la bandeja y andando hacia la salida.

-¡Sí que la tiene, es que tú no se la ves todavía! -Me grita cuando me alejo, para después reírse.

* * *

-Una pregunta, Batman… -Dejo de sonreír por su repentino tono de voz.

Parpadeo confuso y lo miro, girando la silla del batordenador donde estoy sentado. Estábamos charlando tranquilamente. Yo había bajado después de cenar para trabajar en unos asuntos y estar con él.

-¿Sí?… -

-Antes de que Superman llegara, ibas a decirme algo… -Asiente, sentándose en la cama y mirándome desde la celda. -¿Qué era? -Pregunta, curioso.

-Ah, eso… -Mierda, me había olvidado con todo el tema de Clark… -Verás… -Suspiro y me levanto, acercándome a él.

-No me asustes… -Se ríe. -Ni que me fuera a morir.

-Claro que no. -Lo miro frunciendo el ceño, no me hacen gracia esas bromas. -...Han llegado los primeros resultados de tus pruebas. Bueno, no sé si llamarlos resultados. -Arrugo la cara.

-Oh...Vale, pues cuéntame. -Sonríe. -Te escucho. -Ladea la cabeza.

* * *

-...Y eso sería...No tienen ni idea de qué es...O cómo ha acabado ahí. Ni siquiera Luthor sabe si lo que tienes en el cerebro tiene que ver con el metal de tu sangre. -Asiento.

-...Vaya...Es… -Achica los ojos, pensativo. -¿Asombroso? ¿Extraño? ¿Inhóspito? -Pregunta.

-Sí, lo es. Todo eso. No quiero que tengas miedo, ¿vale? Vamos a seguir investigando y averiguar por qué y cómo acabó eso ahí. -Le digo decidido.

-Oh, no me da miedo, Bats… -Sonríe tranquilo. -Sea lo que sea, lleva aquí más años de los que sé. -Se señala la cabeza con el dedo índice. -Y sigo vivo...Espera. -Frunce el ceño. -¿Esto podría significar el por qué de que se me vaya la olla?… -Sonríe eufórico, poniéndose de pie en la cama de un salto. -¡Si lo extirpamos volveré a ser normal! ¡No más pastillas o Arkham o celdas de cristal o crímenes! ¡Dile a Lex que prepare las pinzas y una jeringa de la mejor anestesia que tenga! -Me grita alegre.

-Espera espera espera...No lo sabemos con exactitud...Esto va a llevar su tiempo… -Lo miro preocupado. -Tal vez no tenga nada que ver...Tranquilízate...Tengo que hablarlo con Luthor, Gordon, los médicos de Arkham… -Asiento despacio. -Todo lleva un proceso y unos procedimientos que hay que seguir, paciencia. -Le pido.

Él arruga la cara y hace un mohín, volviéndose a sentar.

-Pues vaya. -Dice, cruzándose de brazos. -¿Cuánto voy a tener que esperar? -Pregunta molesto.

-No lo sé, pero ya he estado investigándolo. -Señalo el ordenador y él me mira curioso. -Preguntaré a algunos contactos más a ver qué me dicen y...Nos daremos la mayor prisa posible. -Asiento.

-Sé que lo harás...Tengo al mayor detective del mundo investigándome, después de todo. -Me sonríe divertido y arrugo la cara incómodo.

-No es para tanto… -Niego con la cabeza y él asiente.

-Claro que lo es. Se te da bien encontrar cosas ocultas, eres como un perro antidrogas. -Lo miro molesto y él se ríe. -Vale, tal vez había metáforas más glamurosas pero esa se ajusta tanto a ti… -Suspiro y él se vuelve a reír.

-Lo que tú digas… -Me alejo de la celda lentamente. -Me voy a dormir...Buenas noches. -Lo miro de reojo y él me sonríe.

-¡Hasta mañana, Bats! -Me grita contento.


	9. El Nuevo Arkham

**De vacaciones en la batcueva**

**Capítulo 9**

**_El Nuevo Arkham_ **

-Bats…Bats… -Me llama, insistente. -Bats… -Trago saliva, apretando uno de mis puños.

Cierro los ojos y frunzo el ceño. Me revuelvo ligeramente en la silla del ordenador y vuelvo a abrir los ojos para seguir tecleando. "Intenta ignorarlo" me repito mentalmente, "tienes que trabajar".

-Baaaats… -Alarga la palabra, con un deje alegre, se lo está pasando bien. -Batsy, Batsy, Batsy, Batsyyy… -Repite.

-¡¿Qué?! -Me giro bruscamente, mirándolo y gritando, con el ceño fruncido.

Da un salto hacia atrás, sobresaltado y se cae de la cama donde estaba sentado, dentro de la celda.

-...N...nada… -Dice en voz baja, volviéndose a subir y acariciándose la cabeza; se ha dado un buen golpe, y seguramente le saldrá un chichón. -Te tocaba adivinar palabra… -Arruga la cara.

Me quedo mirándolo unos segundos, callado. Suspiro y me paso una mano por la cara.

-No estábamos jugando a eso...No estábamos jugando a nada, estoy trabajando. -Frunzo el ceño, señalando la pantalla.

-...Ya, pero así es mucho más diver verte trabajar. -Sonríe. -Venga, ¡con la B! Es negro, gruñón, alto y le sobra toda la ropa que lleva ahora mismo...¿Qué cosita ees…? -Pregunta pícaro.

-...No me llames cosita. -Arrugo la cara, sonrojado. -Batman… -Suspiro, apartando la mirada.

-¡Sí! -Aplaude enérgico, riéndose divertido. -¡Te toca! -Asiente.

Recuerdo una de las adivinanzas de Riddler y sonrío débilmente.

-Si me nombras, desaparezco...Así que más vale que no me nombres… -Recalco esto último, agravando mi voz, volviéndola ronca, y frunciendo el ceño.

Él me mira unos segundos y achica los ojos, pensativo. Sonrío satisfecho y me vuelvo a girar, retomando mis informes.

Pasada una media hora, la tortura vuelve a empezar.

-Bats eres un tramposo. -Oigo que me vuelve a hablar, a mi espalda, con tono enfadado.

-¿Por qué? ¿No estábamos jugando? Pues eso. -Le digo, sonriendo de lado mientras mis dedos no dejan de moverse sobre el teclado.

-Pero no puedes hacer una adivinanza sobre el silencio y decir "no me nombres" -Dice esto último imitando mi voz. -...¡Porque entonces yo no puedo ganar! -Me dice enfadado. Sin mirarlo, sé que ha inflado los carrillos y fruncido el ceño.

-...Acabas de perder nombrándolo. Eres consciente, ¿verdad? -Le digo sarcástico.

-...Te odio, Batman. -Me dice entre dientes. Me gruñe y giro la cabeza hacia él unos segundos.

Se ha girado, dándome la espalda cruzado de brazos.

-No es verdad… -Le digo, alzando una ceja.

-… -Se da la vuelta, mirándome de nuevo sonriendo. -No, no lo es. -Sonríe más, pegando la cara al cristal. -¿Y si abres la puerta y me siento a tu lado mientras trabajas?...O encima de ti, lo que te sea más cómodo. -Asiente despacio.

-¿Y si me dejas trabajar?…Eso sería lo más..."cómodo". -Arrugo la cara, confundido por el término.

-No, me gusta más mi idea… -Frunce el ceño, convencido.

-Una lástima que yo no piense lo mismo. -Me encojo de hombros, dándole la espalda.

-Oh, Baaats… -Dice apenado. -Me aburro...Ayer no hicimos nada y no me ha gustado el desayuno… -Se queja vagamente, suspirando.

-Si te lo has comido todo...Hasta la manzana, que nunca te la comes. -Alzo una ceja, mirándolo de reojo.

-...Eh...Ya bueno, es que decir una excusa solamente me parecía poco. -Se ríe divertido. -¿Ha colado? -Pregunta esperanzado.

-No. -Digo tajante. -Y déjame trabajar de una maldita vez. Cuanto más me interrumpas, más tardaré en terminar y menos tiempo te dedicaré. -Le aviso.

Inmediatamente después, dejo de oírle. Resoplo aliviado y, esta vez sí, me pongo al cien por cien con los informes y el trabajo pendiente.

* * *

Preparo la bandeja de la comida del Joker y me giro para entrar de nuevo a la batcueva.

De pronto, oigo un crujido y entre cierro los ojos.

-¿Alfred?… -Pregunto, mirando alrededor de mi. -Alfred, ¿estás ahí? ¿Has vuelto de comprar? -Pregunto.

Frunzo el ceño. No es Alfred. Dejo la bandeja de nuevo en la encimera y echo mano de mi cinturón, cogiendo un batarang.

Sin darme tiempo ni a reaccionar, una sombra se cierne sobre mí, empotrándome contra la pared más cercana, la que da a la cueva. La miro sorprendido y casi asustado. Tiene el rostro en tensión y las pupilas dilatadas. Su mano se cierne sobre mi cuello, apretando. Toso y frunzo el ceño.

-Di...Diana...¿Qué haces? -Pregunto, confuso a más no poder.

Me estoy empezando a asustar de verdad.

-¿Que qué hago?...Oh, Bruce...Lo que siempre he querido… -Sonríe, su cara se descompone con su sonrisa.

No es la típica sonrisa dulce y acogedora de Diana. Aquí pasa algo. Algo MUY malo.

-No...No lo quieres, suéltame y hablemos… -Aprieta más su mano, ahogándome. -Diana… -La llamo, agarrando su mano con las mías, buscando liberarme.

-Siempre te he querido a ti, Bruce...Tu cuerpo, tu boca, tu aroma… -Deja de sonreír. No sé cuándo me da más miedo. -Pero eres muy difícil...Eso también me gusta de ti. -Asiente.

En un movimiento rápido, cojo el batarang y le rajo el antebrazo, por encima de los brazaletes. Ella gime de dolor y me suelta al instante. Caigo al suelo ligeramente mareado.

Intento estabilizarme todo lo rápido que puedo, visualizando la cueva. Tengo que llegar hasta ella, tengo que llegar hasta alguna cura o arma, lo que encuentre antes. Me levanto mientras ella está ocupada con la herida que le he hecho y salgo corriendo escaleras abajo. Sin mirar atrás ni a los lados, como los caballos, voy directo hasta un panel de armas y artilugios de la pared.

-Hey, Ba… -Oigo decir al Joker, pero se calla en cuanto me ve correr de forma despavorida, con Diana pisándome los talones.

Estiro la mano hasta uno de ellos, pulsando el botón que lo activa, pero Diana salta y se tira encima, sentándose sobre mí, impidiéndome llegar a algún utensilio de los que ahí se muestran. Gruño y golpeo el suelo con un puño.

Estoy perdido.

Y esta vez, el Joker está encerrado. No va a poder salvarme como lo hizo antes.

-Oh Batman...Deja de huir, tonto… -Diana me gira, sentándose sobre mi estómago, dándole la espalda a la celda del Joker.

Estamos justo frente a él.

-Wonder Woman...Por favor...Escúchame… -Le digo, mirándola a los ojos, intentando descifrar qué le ha pasado.

Mientras, muevo la mano despacio, acercándome a alguna de las armas.

-No tengo nada que escuchar, Batman…Estoy cansada de sólo escucharte...Vamos a dejar de hablar. -Me sonríe, acercando su cara a mí.

No hagas esto, Diana. No lo hagas, por favor…

Pero lo hace.

Junta sus labios con los míos, besándome cálidamente. Me resisto y muevo mi otra mano, intentando golpearla. Ella gruñe sobre mi boca y echa mano de su lazo, me rodea la muñeca y tira de él hacia ella, inmovilizándome aún más.

-Estate quieto, Batman...A no ser que quieras que te duela… -Me amenaza, y entonces, sé que no es Diana.

Acentúo mi vista, examinando sus pupilas mientras me amenaza.

Oh no.

Tienen un tono verdoso. Su azul cielo ha sido mezclado con un verde intenso.

El verde de la naturaleza.

El verde de Hiedra. De Hiedra Venenosa.

-No...No quiero que duela…Bésame. -Le pido, siguiéndole el juego.

Solo tengo que entretenerla mientras intento alcanzar la inyección que porta el antídoto contra Hiedra. Ese que hice mediante mi propia sangre, que con el pasar de los años se inmunizó contra ella.

-Oh, Batman...Tus deseos son órdenes… -Me sonríe, besándome de nuevo intensamente.

Mientras que ella me devora, casi literalmente, alzo mi mano, palpando los dispositivos y diferentes sueros y antídotos.

-¡Eh! ¡Deja de comerle la boca!

No por favor, casi lo tenía…

El Joker le grita, histérico.

Diana se separa de mí, girando la cabeza hacia él.

-Wonder Woman no le hagas caso, mírame a mí...Aquí me tienes…Solo para ti… -Le suplico, arrugando la cara. Me mira durante unos segundos, sonriendo.

-Sí, es verdad…Por fin… -Sonríe más, acercando su boca a la mía.

Y antes de que se vuelvan a juntar; el muy bocazas, vuelve a gritar.

-¡Que lo dejes en paz! ¡Apártate de él sino te quieres arrepentir!… -Le amenaza, pegándose al cristal.

Diana gruñe y se levanta, yendo hacia la celda. Todavía me tiene sujeto por la muñeca así que, cuando anda, andando con pies de plomo, seguros y firmes, me arrastra con ella, separándome del preciado antídoto que tanto necesito.

Veo como mi única oportunidad se escapa de mis dedos, literalmente, porque casi la había cogido.

-¿Qué has dicho, payaso de mierda?… -Contesta Diana, con una vena hinchada en la frente.

-He dicho...que lo dejes en paz...y que te vayas te aquí...Créeme, no le gustas tú. -Sonríe divertido y Diana aprieta los puños, gruñendo.

-¿Y tú sí? -Pregunta, dando un puñetazo certero en el cristal. Este, ni se resquebraja lo más mínimo, dándome un gran alivio. -Te crees muy valiente dentro de esta cajita de cristal...Vamos a ver cómo de valiente eres fuera… -Empieza a golpear la celda con todas sus fuerzas, arrastrándome con cada movimiento violento contra el cristal.

-Wonder Woman...¡Wonder Woman para! -Digo levemente asustado, moviendo mis ojos entre el Joker y la cura que tanto necesito. -Ignóralo...Solo nos quiere distraer… -

Diana gruñe fuertemente y me mira.

-Tienes razón… -Me sonríe de repente, divertida. -Veamos si de verdad no te gusto, Batman… -La miro confundido y retrocede, tirando de mí mediante el lazo que está aprisionándome la muñeca.

-¡No te lo vuelvas a llevar! -Le grita el otro, con desesperación en la voz.

Diana me empuja hasta donde estábamos, situándome de manera que él pueda vernos plenamente.

Acercándome sin quererlo ella, al antídoto.

Me vuelve a besar, intensa y casi salvajemente, a cuatro patas sobre mí. Estiro el brazo, intentando llegar, mirando de reojo hacia arriba. Me recorre el pecho y va bajando las manos hasta mi abdomen.

Y más allá.

Arrugo la cara, muy incómodo cuando baja una de las manos hasta mi entrepierna, apoyando su palma en mi miembro, por encima del uniforme.

Alargo los dedos moviéndome ligeramente y alzo el brazo, agarrando el suero. Si llega a ser Clark, no me hubiera dado tiempo, él hubiese reaccionado mucho más rápido.

Sin embargo, ella es Diana, y no es capaz de reaccionar a tiempo, para mi fortuna.

Le clavo la aguja certeramente en el antebrazo y me mira en shock durante unos segundos. Justo después, cae inconsciente sobre mi, cayendo a plomo. Respiro deprisa, notando cómo el sudor frío me recorre la nuca. Miro de reojo al Joker, quien está inmóvil, mirando intermitentemente a Diana y a mí.

-Tengo un problema, Bats… -Me dice, cuando sabe que Diana está KO.

-...Yo también, la verdad. Ahora mismo te bajo la comida, no te preocupes… -Le digo, cogiendo a Diana en brazos y levantándome.

-No no...¿Te...acuerdas que te dije que me gustaba pasármelo bien con Harley? Bueno, ella se lo pasaba bien con otros y yo miraba… -Lo miro impactado, totalmente sonrojado porque sé a lo que se refiere. -Pues digamos que me voy a tener que dar una ducha bien fría para bajar toodo esto… -Sonríe ampliamente, bajando la mirada hacia su entrepierna.

-...Pues ya te la puedes dar. -Le digo deprisa, subiendo las escaleras a paso ligero, avergonzado.

-Pero...¡Bats! ¡Si entras tú sería mejor!… -Le oigo gritarme antes de salir.

* * *

Una vez que le he bajado la comida al Joker y le he dejado tajantemente claro que no iba a entrar para bajarle la erección, subo arriba para ocuparme de Diana, a quien he dejado tumbada en el sofá. Me siento a su lado, mirándola de vez en cuando, esperando a que despierte.

Mientras, llamo a la Atalaya, puesto que si Diana estaba así, Hiedra no debe de seguir en su prisión.

Hal me coge la llamada, apareciendo en la pantalla de mi guantelete.

-Batman, aquí Linterna, ¿qué hay? -Pregunta sonriendo. De fondo, veo el cielo soleado, está sobrevolando alguna ciudad.

-Linterna verde, dirígete ahora mismo a Londres, a las instalaciones donde está Hiedra Venenosa. Tengo aquí a Diana inconsciente, Ivy la había envenenado. -Le explico.

Hal sonríe satisfecho, girando el anillo, osea, la cámara mediante la que transmite la imagen y el sonido. Cuando la gira, veo el Big Ben y las calles de Londres, abarrotadas de londinenses y cabinas rojas. Ya sabía que algo pasaba. Debe de haber saltado alguna alarma...por eso, seguramente, Diana ha sido contagiada por Ivy. Wonder Woman acudió a la llamada de la alarma después de que Ivy escapara, y cuando fue a detenerla, fue envenenada.

-¡Estoy en ello, Batman! He cogido uno de los viales de antídoto que dejaste por si acaso en la Atalaya, siempre pensando en todo. -Se vuelve a enfocar así mismo y me guiña un ojo.

-Soy Batman. Siempre pienso en todo. -Frunzo el ceño, serio.

-Lo sé, lo sé...Lo dispararé desde lejos y la volveré a encerrar, descuida. ¡Luego te digo cuando acabe, que se mejore Di! -Me grita, acelerando el vuelo, para después colgar.

Suspiro y alzo la mirada hacia Diana, que empieza a despertar.

-Diana, ¿cómo estás?… -Pregunto suavemente, quitándome la capucha para examinarla mejor.

-...¿Bruce? -Pregunta confundida.

Se inclina levemente, apoyando los codos en el sofá.

-¿Dónde estoy?...Oh dios, ¿es tu casa? ¿Qué hago aquí?… -Arruga la cara. -Me duele la cabeza...Y el brazo… -Mueve su mano hasta la herida que le hice antes, cortándole con el batarang.

-Sí, tranquila...Hiedra te hipnotizó, estabas bajo su veneno, es embriagador y te desorienta, te hace hacer cosas que ella quiere...O que tú mismo quieres. Aún no se sabe qué efectos en concreto tiene, pero es muy tóxico a nivel neuronal. No te dabas cuenta de lo que hacías. -Me sonrojo levemente, apartando la mirada.

-...Por Hera...No me digas que...he hecho algo malo. -Arruga la boca, avergonzada. Se empieza a sonrojar mucho y se tapa la cara. -¿Qué he hecho, Bruce?...Qué vergüenza por favor...No sé si quiero saberlo… -Se encoge ligeramente.

-No has hecho nada malo...Solamente me...has besado un poco y...casi me estrangulas, pero nada importante. -Asiento levemente, omitiendo la parte donde casi me masturba. -También has intentado derribar la celda del Joker...pero te lo he impedido. No eras tú misma, Diana. No pasa nada. -Me acerco a ella, posando una mano en su hombro. -Tranquila, todo es agua pasada...Lo importante es que tú estás bien, yo estoy bien… -Digo calmado.

-Sí…claro… -De repente alza la cabeza, mirándome preocupada. -¡Oh no! ¡Hiedra! ¡Seguirá por ahí! -Hace el amago de levantarse pero la siento, agarrándola.

-No, tranquila...He llamado a Hal. Está encargándose de ella ahora mismo… -Mi brazalete pita, recibiendo un mensaje. Clico sobre él y una imagen se despliega.

Hal sonriendo a la cámara, haciéndose un selfie con Hiedra en uno de sus hombros, inconsciente como un saco de patatas.

-Hablando del rey de Roma… -Suspiro, enseñándole la foto. -Te lo dije. Todo bajo control. -Asiento sonriéndole amable.

-Gracias al cielo… -Suspira aliviada y me abraza levemente. -Lo siento muchísimo Bruce… -Se separa, mirándome. -Tú estás bien, ¿no? -Me pregunta, arrugando la cara arrepentida.

-Sí, no me has hecho ningún rasguño...En cambio tú… -Le miro el corte.

-Esto no es nada...Iré a la Atalaya a que Cyborg me lo vea, o tal vez J'onn pueda hacer algo… -Ladea la cabeza, pensativa.

-Te lo curaría Alfred pero...Se ve que se ha tomado el día libre...Últimamente estoy tanto en la batcueva vigilando al Joker que...casi no subo aquí arriba; es normal que salga a tomar el aire. -Suspiro.

-No pasa nada, Bruce, me lo curarán ellos en un minuto. -Me sonríe asintiendo.

Se levanta del sofá y se despide de mí, saliendo de casa después.

* * *

Miro desde lo alto mi ciudad, a oscuras, subido en la azotea del GCPD, justo al lado de mi batseñal. Todo está en silencio...la ciudad duerme tranquila.

Llevaba años sin estar así.

Es normal, hay un porcentaje mínimo de villanos en las calles. Los potenciales están repartidos por las ciudades próximas junto a los miembros de la liga; y el verdadero villano potencial lo tengo encerrado en mi cueva.

-B… -Oigo que alguien me llama, canturreando.

Alzo una ceja y me giro, todavía en cuclillas sobre el borde, agarrándome con las manos al filo. Nightwing se acerca lentamente hacia mí, sonriendo. Da un pequeño salto y se sienta a mi lado, con las piernas colgando hacia abajo.

-¿Qué hay, Batman? -Pregunta amable, mirándome.

-Nada...como en los últimos días. -Suspiro, mirándolo de reojo.

-Sabes que no me refería a Gotham...¿Qué tal está él? -Pone énfasis en la última palabra, frunciendo el ceño.

-Bien. Sigue igual que cuando tú lo cuidaste. Quizá mejor. Le hicimos las pruebas y se portó bien...Ya te conté los resultados. -Le cuento, sin mucho entusiasmo.

No tengo por qué contarle nada.

-Ya...Bueno, me alegro. -Asiente sonriendo. -Si tú estás bien...él está bien...Gotham está bien. -Hace una pausa, desviando la mirada de mí, bajando la vista hasta la carretera que pasa bajo nosotros. -...¿Tú estás bien, Bruce? -Me pregunta en voz baja. Tiene un deje de preocupación.

-Sí, Dick. Estoy bien. Dile a Clark que deje de meter las narices donde no debe. -Frunzo el ceño, bajando del borde y andando, alejándome de él mientras le doy la espalda.

-...¡Clark no me ha dicho nada! -Me grita, siguiéndome. Me giro, frunciendo aún más el ceño, amenazándolo simplemente con la mirada. -...Vale...Está preocupado. Me ha dicho que hable contigo pero...¡Es lo que tú dices! Yo te veo bien...De verdad. -Me asegura, asintiendo deprisa. -...Eso es lo que me preocupa en realidad. Te veo muuy bien, Bruce...Sales en la televisión sonriendo de verdad, te ríes genuinamente cuando me llamas, sonríes de vez en cuando...Estás feliz, Bruce. Y me alegra, de verdad que lo hace. -Sonríe débilmente, mirándome. -Pero me da miedo...Me da miedo que...te haga daño. Es el Joker, maldita sea...Nos da miedo a todos. A Babs, a Clark, a Diana, a Alfred aunque no lo diga...A mí. -Arruga la cara, apenado.

-Pues no tenéis por qué preocuparos, Dick. -Me cruzo de brazos, aflojando el ceño. -Estoy bien...Y si me hace daño, me ocuparé yo...Y solamente yo, porque esto es entre él y yo. Y ya. Nadie tiene por qué meterse. Ni Clark, ni Alfred, ni tú...Os lo agradezco, aunque me moleste infinitamente que os metáis en mi vida… -Dick baja la cabeza, apartando la vista de mí, suspirando. Él sabía que iba a decir esto. -Mira Dick...iba a decir que, si llega el caso, pediría ayuda...pero no la voy a pedir. Pero no me va a hacer falta, vais a notar cuándo necesito ayuda y cuándo no. -

Dick levanta la cabeza, sonriendo enternecido.

-Oh, Bruce… -Sonríe más, ladeando la cabeza.

-¿Crees que, ahora mismo, necesito ayuda? -Le pregunto, alzando una ceja.

-...No, no la necesitas...Y recemos para que ese día nunca llegue. -Se ríe divertido. -Como Batman necesite ayuda, ni siquiera Dios lo va a poder ayudar. -

-No exageres, no soy para tanto… -Pongo los ojos en blanco.

-No lo digo por eso, lo digo porque, a saber en qué lío te has metido...Suele pasarnos; te metes en proyectos súper secretos y ultra complejos y cuando queremos ayudarte no tenemos ni idea de cómo o por qué has llegado a dónde estás. -Asiente. -¿Te acuerdas aquella vez que fuiste detrás del Big Foot y terminaste en la Torre del Doctor Fate sin saber cómo salir? ¿O cuándo era más joven que investigabas a Superman por primera vez y entraste en su Fortaleza de la Soledad y casi te fríen sus defensas…? -Me recuerda, riéndose nostálgico.

-...¿Y eso te pareció divertido? -Lo miro fijamente, achicando los ojos serio.

-Eh, ¡no no! -Grita moviendo las manos rápido. -Es que...recuerdo esa época con cariño… -Se ríe nervioso, palideciendo levemente. -Bueno...Creo que me voy a ir yendo...Creo que Kory y yo vamos a ir al cine esta noche… -Sonríe, cambiando de tema.

-Pasáoslo bien. -Suspiro, alzando una ceja.

Giro la cabeza hacia la azotea más alta cercana y lanzo la batgarra, dando por terminada nuestra conversación.

-Ah...Ya...Gracias. -Asiente. -En fin, ¡nos vemos luego Batman! -Me grita cuando ya me estoy yendo.

* * *

A las dos y media de la madrugada, entro con el batmóbil a la batcueva, disminuyendo la velocidad todo lo que puedo para no hacer ruido y no despertarlo. Apago el motor y me bajo de un salto.

Caigo como un gato al suelo, de pie y una luz tenue se enciende, dándome la bienvenida.

Me acerco a la celda y lo veo dormir, tirado en la cama boca abajo y con las sábanas revueltas alrededor de él. Sonrío levemente y suspiro.

Parece que no ha roto un plato en su vida. Parece.

Me muevo lentamente hacia la puerta, abriéndola sin hacer ruido. Paso dando pequeños pasos y me acerco hasta él, arrodillándome al lado de la cama, quedándome a la altura de su cara. Veo sus facciones relajadas y serenas, como casi nunca están; ahora más que antes, sin embargo.

Acerco mi cara hasta la suya, rozándolo con la nariz de la capucha y después con mis labios, rozándole la mejilla con ellos hasta que lo beso con cuidado. Me sorprendo a mí mismo con esta delicadeza y tacto.

Me separo y lo veo arrugar la cara levemente, encogiéndose y suspirando. Abre los ojos forzadamente y dirige la mirada hacia mí, enfocándola durante unos pocos segundos.

-Bats… -Sonríe al decir mi nombre, estirándose todo lo que puede y más. -Has vuelto… -Me mira sonriendo, alargando la mano hacia mí, acariciándome la mejilla. -Estaré soñando...Te habrás ido a dormir...Sobre todo porque has dejado la puerta abierta. -Asiente, fijándose en la puerta.

-No, no es un sueño. -Lo miro fijamente.

Es otra de mis pruebas de confianza. Sabe que está la puerta abierta, porque me lo acaba de decir...pero no corre hacia ella, ni siquiera lo intenta.

-Sí, sí que lo es...Espero no despertarme nunca y volver a mi pesadilla habitual. -Deja de sonreír, cerrando los ojos de nuevo.

Lo escucho atento. Es uno de los momentos donde más claro me ha hablado. Su "pesadilla", se refiere a ese que está dentro del que casi siempre me habla después de...hacerlo. Siempre me lo menciona, entre aterrado y angustiado. Preocupado de que vuelva.

-Joker… -Le digo, arrugando la cara.

-Shhhh… -Me sonríe, moviendo la mano y posando su dedo índice sobre mis labios. -Mañana a las siete te levantarás y desearás haberte ido a dormir antes. Estás a tiempo de hacerlo… -Me calla, con toda la calma que puede tener un ser humano en la voz.

-...Descansa… -Digo confundido.

Él asiente y baja la mano, escurriendo el dedo por mis labios y mi mentón suavemente, hasta que cae, apoyando la mano en el colchón.

Me levanto y salgo despacio de la celda.

El Joker me acaba de mandar a la cama. Acaba de echarme de su propia celda, para que me vaya a dormir. Literalmente ha pasado eso...¿No?

Me giro, asegurándome de que no soy yo quien está soñando aquí. Arrugo la cara todo lo que puedo y cierro la celda, totalmente bloqueado por la confusión.

Me estoy empezando a dar cuenta de lo que verdaderamente estoy haciendo con este hombre.

Lo estoy CURANDO de verdad. Estoy devolviéndole el sentido común que toda persona normalmente tiene. En pocas palabras…

Me he cargado al Joker. Así. Sin más. Sin siquiera pretenderlo.

Lo miro dormir mientras recapacito en esto.

Ya no sé a quién tengo encerrado ahí.

Porque, claramente, ese no es el "Joker".

Tengo que saber quién es...quién era, quién vuelve a ser. Tengo que saberlo ya.

* * *

Ha sido esta mañana cuando he recibido la noticia de manos de mi Directora jefe de la empresa, mediante un correo electrónico.

La fatídica y fría noticia. Me ha caído como un jarro de agua fría, congelada.

Arkham se abrirá en apenas una semana...unos días. El centro vuelve a estar habilitado, completamente reformado desde los escombros que dejaron.

Lo que me lleva al siguiente pensamiento...tengo que decirle adiós.

Suspiro, con la cabeza agachada frente a su celda mientras él desayuna sonriente.

-Bats, estás muy callado...¿Es porque ayer te mandé a la cama? -Pregunta divertido, riéndose.

-En una semana vuelves a Arkham. -Le suelto, con todo el dolor de mi corazón.

Inmediatamente, se deja de reír, mirándome asombrado.

-...¿Qué has dicho? -Pregunta, patidifuso.

-Arkham se abre en unos cuantos días. Volverás allí entonces, cuando hayan vuelto a ingresar a los demás internos. Serás el último en entrar. -Asiento, levantando la cabeza por fin hasta él.

-Pero...pero...iban a tardar mucho...¿No? -Me dice confundido, no sale de su asombro, me mira con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Ha pasado mucho tiempo...Cuatro meses desde que estás aquí. -Le respondo, arrugando la cara.

-...No puede ser...¿Tanto? -Triste, baja la mirada al plato, tragando saliva.

-Sí. -Suspiro, mirándolo.

-...¿Sabes?...No...no tengo hambre… -Dice, apesadumbrado. Se toma las pastillas, metiéndoselas en la boca y bebiendo agua. Se levanta de la silla y coloca la bandeja en la repisa.

Se gira y anda ligeramente, sentándose en el suelo y apoyándose en la pared que da al baño.

-Eh, vamos...Anímate. Vas a dejar de estar encerrado aquí, en la cueva. -Me acerco, preocupado.

-Sí, que bien...Viva. -Levanta los brazos, volviéndolos a bajar a peso muerto.

-Sabías que este día llegaría, Joker...Tarde o temprano tenía que llegar. -Asiento.

-Sí, lo sabía. Pero no creía que me iba a importar tanto… -Me mira, con los ojos brillantes, frunciendo el ceño. -Al principio quería escaparme, matarte...Coger alguno de tus juguetes guays y hacer el caos por la ciudad...Pero luego empezaste a hablar conmigo...a comprenderme, y yo a comprenderte a ti...Y...y es como si me empujaran del nido, o de la cueva… -Una lágrima se escurre por su mejilla, y entonces baja la mirada. -Es como si me echaran de casa, de donde me siento seguro...Y me duele...muchísimo. Aquí. -Se coloca una mano en el pecho, en el corazón. -Duele, Bats… -Arruga la cara, más lágrimas corren por sus mejillas.

Y a mí también me empieza a doler ahí. Tanto o más que a él.

Deprisa abro la puerta y entro. Ando hasta él, arrodillándome a su lado, lo abrazo fuerte contra mi pecho, con una mano sobre su cabeza. Mi instinto protector me envuelve, apoderándose de mi mente y él me rodea con los brazos, rompiendo a llorar dolorosamente.

-No puedo perderlo...no puedo perderte. -Me dice entre llantos, susurrándome. -No puedo volver a estar como antes...Me volverás a odiar y… -Se le apaga la voz.

-Sh… -Le acaricio la cabeza, tranquilizándolo. -No volverás a ser como antes. Créeme. Y no te voy a odiar… -Lo abrazo más fuerte.

-Prométemelo. -Me pide, con un nudo en la garganta.

-Te lo prometo…No dejaré que vuelvas a ser como antes. -Asiento.

* * *

Doy un salto de repente, despertándome, sentándome en el sofá. Me había quedado dormido. Miro mi móvil, que no deja de sonar por una llamada entrante. Suspiro y leo el nombre "Jim Gordon, llamada entrante a Batman". Cojo el móvil, aceptando la llamada y acercándomelo a la oreja, poniendo antes el distorsionador de voz de Batman.

-Jim. -Contesto, mirando al reloj de pared del salón. Las doce de la noche.

Mierda. Me senté a ver las noticias después de darle de cenar sobre las nueve...Dirijo mi vista a la televisión, que, encendida, emite anuncios de la teletienda. Las noticias acabaron hace horas.

-Batman, quiero comunicarte que los internos potenciales serán devueltos a Arkham por los superhéroes a los que asignaste cada villano. Hemos pensado que será más seguro si cada uno se ocupa del suyo a que tú te ocupes de todos. ¿Qué tal lo ves? La operación se efectuará paulatinamente durante estos días, no todos el mismo día...Así nos ahorramos sorpresas o descuidos. -Me comenta, con un cigarro en la boca por la forma en la que habla.

-Me parece bien, Comisario...¿Están informados en la liga? Que no se entere la televisión de esto...Discreción lo primero. Estarán ansiosos de ver el nuevo centro, así que tened cuidado. -Le aviso.

-Sí, sí, acabo de llamar a tu súper amigo, el de rojo y azul...Muy majo. -Me comenta, feliz, refiriéndose a Clark.

-Ya, majísimo… -Gruño levemente, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-En fin, nadie sabrá esto, descuida. Oye, te quería preguntar algo...Verás, me han llamado de la empresa de Wayne; al parecer la directora quiere que Wayne salga inaugurando el nuevo Arkham. -Hace una pausa, pero al ver mi silencio sigue hablando. -...El problema es que quiere inaugurarlo el mismo día que el Joker ingrese. Así, juntaremos el mismo día y la gente no se acordará tanto de que el payaso vuelve a estar suelto por ahí...Con Wayne dando un discurso desviaremos la atención. -Me comenta, con cierta reticencia a mi reacción.

Me quedo en blanco. ¿Yo, literalmente yo sin el murciélago, y el Joker en el mismo sitio? Eso va a salir mal...MUY mal. Necesito a Batman para tenerlo tranquilo y que no empiece a enloquecer…

-Pero tengo que llevarlo hasta Arkham solo, Jim...No puede haber prensa, ni cámaras ni luces sobre él. Tiene que ser privado. -Sueno rígido, frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo sé lo sé...La inauguración se hará unas horas después de que él ingrese. Tienen que hacerle algunos exámenes y pruebas antes de que Wayne venga, no podemos permitir que toquen al principito soltero de Gotham, Batman… -Dice divertido, riéndose.

Se calla en cuanto nota mi silencio sepulcral al otro lado de la línea.

-En fin...Tráelo sobre las siete de la mañana. La inauguración se hará sobre las diez u once, depende de la hora final que me digan. Estos ricos nunca madrugan… -Dice entre dientes, haciendo que ahogue un gruñido molesto.

-Viven mejor que tú y que yo, sin duda. -Digo escondiendo un gran sarcasmo. -Gracias por avisar, Jim. Suerte con todo. Te lo llevaré a esa hora. -Asiento.

-Gracias a ti, Batman, buenas noches. -Cuelga después de decir esto.

Suspiro hondamente y dejo el móvil en la mesa.

-Un día complicado, ¿eh Señor Wayne? -De repente, me doy cuenta de que Alfred estaba detrás de mí.

Doy un pequeño brinco, sobresaltado, lo miro frunciendo el ceño y resoplo.

-Que susto, Alfred… -Me tapo la cara, cansado.

-Lo siento, Señor...¿Pero quién pensaba que era sino? -Pregunta confundido.

-No lo sé… -Me siento estúpido, arrugo la cara ligeramente avergonzado. -Es que ha sido un día muy largo… -

Después de consolarlo durante más de una hora y media, el Joker me ha hecho prometerle durante otra media hora que nunca lo dejaría.

Sigue estando decaído. Y casi no ha comido, ni en la comida ni en la cena. Ni siquiera cuando he cenado con él.

-Debería irse a dormir...Mañana verá todo con otros ojos. -Me sonríe amable.

-Es lo que estaba haciendo, Alfred...Pero Gordon me ha llamado. -Señalo el móvil sobre la mesa de café.

-Lo sé, le ha propuesto algo complicado según he oído...Esperemos que el Joker no se dé cuenta de que en realidad Bruce Wayne y Batman son la misma persona...O esperemos que sí se de cuenta. -Suelta al final, girándose y andando hacia las escaleras.

-¿Qué?...Espera...¡Alfred! ¡¿Qué quieres decir?! -Pregunto, confundido. -Mierda… -El tipo me ignora, seguro que está sonriendo divertido mientras se aleja de mí.

Arrugo la cara, mirando a la entrada de la batcueva. Me quedan días con él...solo días.

Más vale que los aproveche.

Me levanto y me pongo el uniforme y por último, la capucha.

Bajo y me asomo, comprobando que está sentado en la cama en la posición del loto, deslizando el dedo por la tableta recreativa, con cara triste.

-Hola… -Le digo, haciéndole levantar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo.

Sonríe débilmente.

-Hola, Batman...¿Pasa algo? -Pregunta, no suelo bajar a estas horas a no ser que salga corriendo por alguna urgencia en Gotham o baje a trabajar en el ordenador.

-No, no pasa nada...Quería estar contigo un rato...Nos quedan pocos días. -Asiento, acercándome un poco más mientras hablo.

-Lo sé, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes… -Frunce el ceño, apartando la mirada de mí.

-Vamos, no te enfades… -Sonrío levemente. -Podemos...hacer algo para despedirnos antes de que te vayas… -En cuanto esto sale de mi boca, arrugo la cara, levemente sonrojado. ¿Pero en qué estoy pensando?

Me mira curioso, volviendo a sonreír, esta vez, con muchas más ganas.

-Te escucho, Bats… -Vuelvo a ser "Bats".

-No sé...¿Hay algo que me quieras hacer antes de que te vayas? -Mientras hablo, ando hacia la puerta. Él me mira divertido, levantándose de la cama y siguiéndome con la mirada como un león sigue a una gacela en mitad de la sabana.

-Hay taantas cosas que te quiero hacer, Batsy…Entra y te las enseño. -Dice sonriendo.

-¿Ah sí?… -Pregunto con una sonrisa en los labios. Él asiente despacio, divertido.

Añoraba jugar con él así. Llevábamos todo el día tristes, sobre todo él.

Tecleo el número de seguridad, apoyando mi huella después. La puerta se abre con un pequeño pitido y entro, cerrando detrás de mí.

-Bien...Pues aquí me tienes. -Le digo, abriendo los brazos, esperando.

-¿Por qué todo suena sexy en tu boca, Batman?… -Pregunta, alzando una ceja.

Antes de que pueda contestar, sonrojado, me rodea el cuello con los brazos, besándome intensamente, demandando mi boca. Introduce su lengua dentro y explora cada milímetro.

Apoyo las manos en sus caderas, suavemente y gimo de dolor débilmente cuando él me muerde. Me separo mirándolo con el ceño fruncido y él me mira, examinando mi expresión.

-Me has mordido...No se muerde… -Le regaño. Noto como un hilillo de líquido me empieza a correr del labio inferior hacia abajo, escurriéndose por mi mentón hasta mi barbilla.

Él sigue el hilo de sangre con los ojos fijamente y antes de que siga regañándolo me lame y me vuelve a besar, poniendo especial atención en la herida que me acaba de hacer. El beso sabe a óxido y, sin saber por qué, su salvajismo e intento de arreglarlo me enciende más de lo que quisiera.

-Joder… -Digo entre dientes, colando mis manos por debajo de su camiseta de manga larga.

Le recorro el abdomen para luego pasar a la espalda y poco a poco subir hasta quitarle la camiseta por encima de la cabeza, separándose ligeramente de mí, rompiendo el beso. Después, tira la camiseta lejos, encima de la cama. Nos miramos con la excitación a flor de piel, puedo verlo claramente en su entre pierna; y si yo no llevara la armadura, también.

Me vuelve a besar, empujando mi cabeza contra la pared. Da un salto y me rodea la cintura con las piernas, agarrándose a mi cuello con los brazos, encaramándose a mí. Lo sujeto con las dos manos bajo sus muslos, enfatizando el beso, yendo más allá.

Poco a poco, flexiono mis piernas, hasta que termino sentado en el suelo, con él a horcajadas sobre mí. Me separo de él, buscando aire, y respirando deprisa, dirijo mis besos a su cuello, dándole pequeños mordiscos. Sus pequeños jadeos y gemidos leves, llegan a mi oído, deleitándome.

-Bats… -Me llama, palpando mi pecho por encima de la armadura. Asiento y presiono los botones que la desajustan del módulo inferior, quitándomela después, dejándola a un lado. -Mucho mejor… -Se ríe entre dientes, recorriéndome el pecho, pasando las uñas superficialmente por él. -Voy a extrañar esto… -Asiente.

-Yo voy a extrañarte a ti...Todo de ti. -Recalco, alzándole la barbilla para volver a devorar su boca.

-Mh...Bats… -Dice, ahogando sus palabras en mi boca.

-Mh… -Contesto con un gruñido de excitación, pegándolo a mi.

Vuelvo a bajar hasta su cuello, subiendo hasta su oreja y respirando en ella mientras muerdo su lóbulo y el resto de la oreja. Él ladea la cabeza, soltando gemidos suaves y riéndose por las cosquillas. Me he enamorado de esa risa...tan sincera y apacible.

Me acaricia la espalda, clavando las uñas sobre mi hombro.

-¿Nunca te he dicho lo que me gusta tu espalda?...Ancha, fuerte...dura. -Dice esto último entre dientes, con doble sentido.

-No...pero quiero que me lo digas siempre… -Asiento, enredando mis dedos en su pelo y tirando levemente de las pequeñas ondulaciones que se forman en las puntas, sin llegar a rizarse.

-Oh Bats...Te amo… -Tira ligeramente de mí, girándome y tumbándome sobre el suelo en un movimiento rápido, apoyando una rodilla a cada lado.

Baja la cabeza, besándome, pasando su lengua por la hendidura de la herida, asegurándose de que ya no sangro. Mientras, baja sus manos por mi pecho y abdomen, recorriéndolo. Me retuerzo debajo de él, obsevándolo y deleitándome con las vistas. Es entonces cuando se aparta de mi boca y se alza, sonriéndome. Me acaricia la mejilla, observando mi cuerpo.

Baja su mano hasta mi pecho y con el dedo índice, pulsa uno de mis pezones, haciendo que arrugue la cara.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí?… -Pregunta divertido. Me sonrojo y miro su mano.

Mueve su dedo en círculos, provocando sensaciones muy extrañas que empiezan a recorrerme. Me muerdo el labio y él baja su cabeza, posando la boca en mi otro pezón.

-Pero si hay otro… -Se ríe entre dientes, antes de empezar a chuparlo, lamiéndolo todo lo que quiere y más.

Su mano, me pellizca de vez en cuando y eso, sumado a su endemoniada lengua, me están volviendo loco. Aprieto los dientes, dejando escapar un gemido sordo. Alzo uno de mis brazos, tapándome la cara sonrojada con él, mientras me muevo debajo de él, aguantando los calambres y la piel de gallina, producto de lo que me está haciendo.

¿Desde cuándo me pasa esto?

Intento recordar veces anteriores...Selina.

Solo con ella lo sentí. Pero...no tan intensamente. Esto es otro nivel. Es como si me hubieran enterrado vivo y antes de darme cuenta, estuviera en el cielo, disfrutando de los placeres carnales e hiper sensoriales de la eternidad.

Selina me volvía loco, las horas se hacían segundos con ella...¿pero a qué precio?

Con él, no solo el tiempo parece detenerse, sino que el espacio parece...elevarse. Es cursi y demasiado ñoño para alguien tan negro como Batman, o como Bruce Wayne.

Pero la verdad es que...Bruce Wayne se merece a alguien que le haga sentir así.

Que lo enloquezca, que lo saque de sus casillas, que le haga gemir...gritar de placer, dar rienda suelta a sus instintos más básicos y dejarlo ser libre.

Y él lo consigue.

Me muerde el pezón, sacándome de mis pensamientos y haciéndome emitir un gemido de sorpresa, sonrojándome más.

-Me encanta oírte gritar así… -Me dice. Siento las vibraciones de su voz en mi pecho, y arrugo la cara, tragando saliva.

-Me encanta que me hagas gritar así… -Digo casi inaudiblemente, en un susurro, avergonzado.

-Oh, lo sé… -Me sonríe, alzando la mirada hacia mí.

Lo miro a los ojos y lo veo acercarse a mí de nuevo, volviendo a hacer chocar nuestros labios, besándonos otra vez.

* * *

Miro hacia el techo tumbado en la cama, suspirando tranquilo. No sé ni qué hora es, pero me da igual.

¿Cuánto nos hemos pasado...retozando? Casi no siento los músculos, así que supongo que mucho...Muchísimo.

Giro la cabeza hacia él, que me mira sonriendo.

Está boca abajo, a mi lado, moviendo las piernas lentamente, alzadas, feliz.

-Nuevo récord, Batman...Personal y contigo. -Asiente satisfecho. Hasta orgulloso.

-¿Los has contado?… -Pregunto sorprendido, arrugando la cara. Sinceramente, para mí también ha sido un récord.

-Cada uno de ellos. Y nunca se me olvidará. -Asiente enérgico. -A no ser que volvamos a superar el récord… -Dice divertido, retándome.

-...Sigo siendo humano, y tú también. Tenemos que descansar...Al menos un poco. -Desvío la mirada, suspirando.

-Ya, una pena… -Dice poniendo los ojos en blanco. -Bueno, tampoco habría sido capaz de mantenerme en pie. -Se ríe entre dientes. -Mañana voy a tener unas buenas agujetas. -

-Te daré algo para el dolor, tranquilo. -No quiero admitirlo, pero yo también tendré agujetas.

De pronto, se tira a mí, abrazándome el cuello y apoyando la cabeza en mi pecho.

-Quédate a dormir, anda...Que me voy a ir… -Me pide, chantajeándome.

-No me hagas chantaje emocional… -Le regaño, frunciendo el ceño. -Además, dudo que quede mucha noche por delante...Cuando vine ya eran las doce pasadas. -

-Me da igual. Solo hoy...Porfa… -Me mira con ojos lastimeros, triste.

Suspiro largamente, cerrando los ojos unos instantes.

-Vale… -Digo secamente.

-¡Bien! -Grita, muy cerca de mi oído, lo que hace que me sobresalte. -Uy...Perdón… -Susurra, riéndose bajito.

-Duérmete...Ya. -Lo rodeo con los brazos para que se esté quieto y él asiente.

-Buenas noches, Bats. -Me besa fugazmente en los labios, apoyando la cabeza de lado en mi hombro.

-Hasta mañana… -Contesto, cerrando los ojos para dormirme.

* * *

Me empiezo a despertar cuando alguien me besa la mejilla, bajando por mi cuello. Sonrío pero sigo con los ojos cerrados.

Pero los tengo que abrir cuando siento su boca en mi miembro, tan rápido que ni siquiera me doy cuenta. Me siento rápido y lo miro sorprendido, levantando las sábanas que nos cubren. Él levanta los ojos hacia mí, sonriéndome.

-Buenos días, Batsy… -Me dice feliz.

-Hola...No hagas eso. -Frunzo el ceño arrugando la cara, sonrojado. Sigue desnudo y puedo ver su espalda y culo al descubierto.

-Pero me apetecían salchichas para desayunar...Una salchicha grande y larga… -Asiente y me pasa las manos por los muslos.

-Para… -Le gruño levemente y le agarro del brazo, tirando de él hacia arriba. Él se ríe y me besa durante varios segundos. -¿Cuánto llevas despierto? -Le pregunto curioso.

-No mucho...He estado mirándote dormir y después me ha entrado hambre… -Sonríe y baja la mano, agarrándome el miembro.

Me muerdo el labio y le sujeto la muñeca.

-Para...tengo que traerte el desayuno. ¿No tuviste suficiente anoche? -

-Oh, las agujetas me están matando… -Se ríe divertido. -Pero me muero de hambre y tengo mi plato preferido debajo de mí...déjame devorarte, Bats. -Me susurra en el oído, moviendo la mano despacio.

Entre cierro los ojos y un gemido escapa de mi garganta.

-No, no puedo. Para te he dicho. Y vístete. -Gruño, aparentando estar todo lo serio que puedo.

-Venga Bats...Que me voy a ir...Nunca más volveré a tenerte desnudo debajo de mí. -Deja de sonreír, poniendo cara triste.

-No me hagas chantaje. -Le regaño, frunciendo el ceño. -...Y eso no es cierto...ya encontraré la forma de que nos volvamos a ver. -

-Eso espero. -Me mira de pronto, enfadado. -Porque como no vuelvas te juro que vendré aquí a buscarte en persona. -Me pincha con el dedo índice en el pecho varias veces. -Y te ataré al batmóvil y no te dejaré escapar nunca. ¿Me has oído? -

-¿En serio?… -Sonrío débilmente. Eso no me suena como una amenaza...Aunque ojalá lo hiciera.

-¡Sí! -Me grita, con un nudo en la garganta. Aparta la mirada, cruzándose de brazos y sentado sobre mis caderas. Arruga la cara, intentando no llorar. -Ala...ya no quiero tu salchicha. -Me dice enfurruñado.

Me río en voz baja y lo abrazo sentándome también. Me abraza y apoya la cabeza sobre mi hombro.

-Eh...No llores...Venga, te traigo el desayuno y te duchas. Yo también tengo que ducharme después del maratón de ayer… -Le recuerdo, sonriendo.

-No quiero ducharme...Quiero quedarme aquí para siempre. Contigo. -Recalca, suspirando.

-Ya...pero no puede ser. -Me aparto de él y lo miro a la cara. -Venga, arriba. Y alegra esa cara...Tal vez luego coma contigo y...pase aquí a hacer una revisión de celda… -Dejo caer, mirándolo de reojo.

Él me sonríe divertido, entendiendo a lo que me refiero. Se ríe pícaramente y baja de la cama, pasando al baño.

-No tardes, Bats. Y recuerda, salchichas para desayunar...Hablaba en serio. -Asiente metiéndose en la ducha.

-Claro, claro...Lo que el señor diga. -Digo con sarcasmo, sonriendo de lado mientras me visto para salir.


	10. El Día En El Que Te Digo Adiós

**De vacaciones en la batcueva**

**Capítulo 10**

_**El Día En El Que Te Digo Adiós** _

Ha llegado el día. El maldito día.

Suspiro, mirando como recoge las cosas, las pocas pertenencias que traía. De brazos cruzados, espero en el umbral de la puerta, mi estómago parece una maldita lavadora. Voy a vomitar.

De pronto, me mira, confuso y triste. En sus manos, tiene la tableta recreativa.

Trago saliva, intentando deshacer el nudo de la garganta para hablar.

-Llévatela...Le diré a la Doctora Leland que es un regalo de mi parte. -Le sonrío débilmente y él me devuelve la sonrisa, eufórico.

-¡Gracias, Bats! Me acordaré de ti siempre que la use… -Asiente, guardando la tableta en la mochila donde tiene lo demás.

Se acerca a mí una vez que ha terminado. Mira atrás unos instantes y me mira, dándome la mochila. La cojo en silencio y él carraspea.

-Bueno...Eso ha sido todo, amigos. -Se ríe, pero luego agacha la cabeza, arrugando la cara.

-Eh...Mírame. -Le digo, alzando su barbilla. -Voy a estar ahí...Como he estado aquí...Ya lo verás. -Le sonrío y choco mis labios con los suyos, besándolo intensamente.

-...Te echaré de menos, Bats… -Me dice en un susurro.

-...Y yo a ti...Y yo a ti… -Trago saliva, mirando hacia arriba para no llorar.

Aprieto los dientes y saco las esposas. Se las pongo por simple protocolo, si fuera por mí, no lo haría.

-Vamos… -Suspiro hondamente, andando con él hacia el batmóbil.

* * *

Bajo de un salto en la puerta del psiquiátrico. Miro la fachada, asombrado.

Ya lo había visto antes, pero verlo en directo es increíble...Tiene otro aire. Esperanzador, nuevo, fresco…

Levanto el maletero donde están los asientos de los acompañantes y cojo de la mano al Joker, quien me mira sonriendo. Gordon, algunos policías, médicos y la doctora se acercan corriendo, no estaban preparados.

-¡Apuntadlo, enfermeros preparados! -Gordon grita, nervioso y los enfermeros, jeringuillas en mano, con las caras blancas del miedo, lo miran temblorosos.

-Eso no va a ser necesario, comisario. -Le digo frunciendo el ceño.

-Claro Batman, pero...por si acaso… -Se acerca al Joker, gruñendo.

-...Hola comisario. Que bonita mañana, ¿eh? -Contesta este, mirando al cielo.

Hacía meses que no veía el cielo.

-Eh...Claro...¿Qué coño tramas? -Le pregunta rabioso, cabreado por su buen humor.

-Nada...¿Qué voy a tramar? -Devuelve la pregunta, confuso.

-Oh… -Gordon se aleja, incrédulo.

La doctora Leland se acerca, sonriendo.

-Hola Joker, Batman me ha contado tu grandiosa rehabilitación…Bienvenido de nuevo. -Asiente amable, sonriéndole.

-¡Doctora! -Grita efusivo, y todos los presentes se alejan, apuntándolo; bien con jeringuillas o con pistolas. -Uy… -Se encoge ligeramente, acercando su cabeza a la doctora. -Yo también me alegro de verla...Gracias. -Susurra, mirando a los demás de reojo.

La doctora se ríe y sonríe más.

-Tranquilos...Joker es bueno ahora, ¿verdad? -Dice, mirando a este último.

-Exacto...Gracias por verlo, doctora. Siempre supe que podía confiar en usted. -La mira aliviado, luego, me mira a mí. -En usted y en él… -Arrugo la cara, ligeramente sonrojado.

-En fin...Pasemos adentro. Wayne y la prensa llegarán en cualquier momento. -Dice Gordon, confuso con toda esta situación.

Allá vamos…

Pasemos dentro, con el Joker en el mismo tubo en el que vino cuando me lo entregaron hace ya tanto tiempo, totalmente inmovilizado, aunque dudo que haga falta. Los presos lo miran impresionados. Muchos se esconden, salen corriendo o le gritan palabras de ánimo y apoyo. Él los ignora, hablando con la doctora Thompkins en todo momento, tranquilo.

Cuando llegamos al nivel tres, las cosas empiezan a complicarse. En este nivel, están los peores; Harvey, Ivy, Cobblepot...Harley.

-¡Pudin! -Grita, desesperada desde su celda cuando lo ve. Saca el brazo por la reja, intentando tocarlo.

Oh no.

El Joker la mira, alzando una ceja.

-Hola Harley. -Le contesta. Después mira a la doctora. -Como le iba diciendo, esta tableta me la dio Bats, me ha ayudado a concentrarme y… -Frunce el ceño, los gritos de Harley le han cortado.

-¡Pudin mírame! ¡Pronto estaremos juntos de nuevo y...y volverás a estar bien! -Le grita sonriendo histéricamente.

-Ogh… -Pone los ojos en blanco, desviando la mirada. -Avancemos más rápido por favor… -Le pide al enfermero que empuja el tubo de seguridad donde está. Este se pone blanco y asiente, andando más deprisa.

-¿Eh?...¡Pudin!...¡Pudiiin! -Grita desconsolada, al ver cómo se aleja. La miro de reojo mientras nos alejamos y vuelvo mi vista hacia delante.

-¿Cómo te hace sentir eso, Joker?… -Le pregunta la doctora, preocupada.

-...Mal...Yo YA estoy bien...Ahora lo estoy. Antes no. -Baja la mirada, triste. -Eso demuestra que Harley en realidad no me quiere a mí, sino a mi locura. -Mira a la doctora y esta asiente.

Leland me mira frunciendo el ceño, seria.

-Tenías razón, Batman...Este hombre no es el Joker. -La miro fijamente y asiento.

Llegamos a la sala de enfermería, donde hay un proyector enchufado, a la espera de usarlo.

-Bien, vamos a hacerte unas pruebas...Las típicas que hacemos cuando entras, ya te las conoces. -La doctora le sonríe mientras se lo dice, y él asiente. -Para ello, vamos a ponerte más cómodo. -Mira a los enfermeros, quienes se ponen tensos.

Acercan una silla de ruedas con esposas en los brazos y los pies, entre unos cuantos, desatan al Joker y lo sientan en la silla.

-Esperad, chicos… -Dice este, moviendo la mano.

-¡Eh eh eh! -Grita nervioso Gordon, apuntándolo. El Joker lo mira sorprendido. Había movido la mano para facilitarle el trabajo a los enfermeros. -...Como nos la juegues te mato… -Gruñe, mirándolo, con una gota de sudor cayéndole por la sien.

-Tranquilo, comisario...El paciente se está portando bien… -La doctora frunce el ceño. -De hecho, si pudieran dejar de apuntarlo sería un gran detalle por su parte. -Enfadada, recrimina a los demás.

Los policías miran a Jim, quien niega tajantemente con la cabeza.

-Ni en broma. -Dice entre dientes.

-...En fin. Vamos a ver una serie de imágenes proyectadas, quiero que nos digas en una palabra lo que significan para ti, puede ser un adjetivo, un verbo, un sustantivo... Recuerda, tienes que decir lo primero que te venga a la mente, sin recapacitarlo ni pensar. -Le comenta, cogiendo el mando del proyector para empezar a mostrar imágenes.

La primera, es un arma, una pistola. Su pistola, dorada con incrustaciones de diamante y su nombre tallado en ella.

-Dolor… -Dice inmediatamente, con un nudo en la garganta.

-Muy bien… -Dice la doctora, pasando a la siguiente.

Es Harley. Sonriendo a la cámara, seguramente a la cámara de su móvil, puesto que tiene su uniforme de villana y está abrazando a sus hienas.

-Molesta. -Frunce el ceño, mirando la imagen. Me mira de reojo unos segundos y me sonríe, para después mirar la pantalla para ver la siguiente imagen.

Esta vez, se muestra uno de sus más horribles crímenes...Jason Todd. Mi robin...Totalmente demacrado...Inerte. Después de que él lo torturara.

Deforma su cara, desencajando la mandíbula, callado, observa la imagen, moviendo los ojos por toda la foto. Traga saliva y arruga la expresión y la boca, casi puedo palpar el dolor que está sintiendo.

Casi el que sentí yo cuando vi la foto por primera vez.

-Joker...Tienes que decir algo ya. -Le regaña la doctora, mirándolo atenta.

-...Lo siento. Mucho. No se lo merecía. -Dice, dejando de mirar la foto, agachando la cabeza.

-Eso no es una palabra, Joker… -Le repita ella, no contenta con la respuesta.

-No, pero es lo que tengo que decir...Es lo que debería de decirle al chico...Aunque eso no arreglaría nada. -Asiente lentamente.

-De acuerdo...Siguiente. Intenta responder según las normas. -Recuerda ella.

La siguiente imagen soy yo. Una foto de archivo de Batman. Salgo con los brazos cruzados, hablando con alguien, creo que Gordon. No lo sé porque salgo de espaldas, tapando a mi interlocutor, pero veo el sombrero y el cigarro de Jim. El Joker sonríe mirando la imagen.

-...Redención. -Dice, suavemente.

-Muy bien...Ya quedan pocas. -Asiente, apuntando todo lo que dice en su bloc de notas.

Pasa la siguiente. En la imagen, sale Gordon, frunciendo el ceño y gruñendo a la cámara.

-Eh eh, ¿por qué salgo yo? -Contesta este, enfadado.

-Bigote. -Suelta el Joker, mirando a la doctora, se le escapa una sonrisa, divertido. Ella se ríe y asiente, apuntándolo.

-Oye, doctora, ¡no me dijo que estaba yo en estas fotos! -Dice Gordon indignado.

-Guarde silencio, Señor comisario, estamos en una prueba médica importante. -Leland le echa la bronca y Gordon se sonroja ligeramente, bajando la mirada y gruñendo.

La doctora pasa a la siguiente diapositiva. Esta es diferente, la palabra CRIMEN, en negro, contrasta con el fondo en blanco.

-Ilegal. -Responde, sin apenas pensárselo.

-Muy bien… -Escribe mientras que pasa a la siguiente imagen.

Esta vez, soy yo quien sonríe, casi imperceptiblemente.

Sale él, mirando a la cámara serio. Un primer plano, que considero precioso, de él, devorando con la mirada al espectador, entrando en su alma. Su pelo, peinado hacia arriba, brillante, contrasta con las ojeras bien marcadas que tenía en la imagen. El maquillaje de los labios, corrido, junto a la fina línea que estos forman por su seriedad, hace una composición perfecta. Y todo esto, en blanco y negro.

Tengo que entrar en la base de datos del asilo y robar esta foto. La necesito. Literalmente.

Lo miro atento mientras se mira así mismo en la pantalla.

-Miedo… -Arruga la cara, apartando la mirada.

Leland levanta la mirada, totalmente asombrada.

-¿De qué tienes miedo…? -Pregunta, curiosa.

-...De él. -Responde, con un hilo de voz.

-...Vaya...Bueno...Gracias por responder tan sinceramente, y delante de toda esta gente. -Asiente. Después me mira. -Bueno, Batman...Vamos a preparar su instalación y a enseñarle su nueva habitación...Si quieres, puedes irte ya. Gracias por todo. -La doctora me sonríe, cariñosa.

-Gracias a ti, Doctora...Si hay algún problema, ya sabéis como llamarme. -Le respondo.

Gordon sale por la puerta escéptico con sus chicos y yo paso por al lado del Joker, apretándole ligeramente el hombro antes de salir. Con un nudo en la garganta y el corazón gritándome que de la vuelta y me lo lleve, sin importar nada ni nadie.

A veces, desearía tener más corazón que cabeza.

De verdad que lo desearía.

* * *

Me ajusto el traje, incómodo en esmoquin cómo siempre. A mi lado, Alfred conduce uno de los lujosos coches que hay en el garaje, este, un jaguar negro, ha sido siempre su preferido.

Al fin y al cabo, fue el que me regaló en mi treinta cumpleaños.

-Señor Wayne, va a dar usted de sí el traje, deje de estirar de las mangas. -Me gruñe suavemente, sonriendo. -Se lo han hecho a medida, no puede ser que le venga pequeño...si le queda como un guante.

-No es eso...Es que...estoy nervioso. -Digo, entre dientes.

-Oh, no se preocupe, lo hará bien. -Asiente confiado, mirando a la carretera.

El traje, negro como la noche, la camisa blanca de debajo y el pañuelo verde claro del bolsillo, ha sido todo elegido por mí...El pañuelo me recuerda a él, por eso lo tengo junto al corazón...Suspiro sonrojándome, ¿desde cuándo soy tan cursi?

-Ya lo sé, Alfred pero...me preocupa que él esté presente. -Le digo, mirándolo.

-No creo que lo esté, Señor...Y si lo está, estará totalmente sedado y asegurado. -Frunce el ceño, dudando.

-No hace falta que lo seden… -Digo enfadado. -No ha hecho nada para que lo seden. -Recalco.

-Que usted sepa...Actualmente, lleva tres horas solo. Desde que se fue hasta ahora que lo va a volver a ver...Y cuando lo vuelva a ver, seguirá sin Batman, puesto que usted no irá como Batman. Así que, en cierto modo, seguirá solo. -Asiente, mirándome de reojo.

-...¿Estás intentando animarme o ponerme más nervioso? -Pregunto, alzando una ceja.

-Oh, perdón… -Se ríe descuidadamente. -Todo irá bien, Señor. -Hace una pausa. -¿Es eso lo que quiere oír? -Pregunta sarcástico.

-Sí, Alfred. Gracias. -Digo secamente, cruzándome de brazos.

Al fin llegamos a la entrada de Arkham. Un montón de prensa y cámaras están presentes. Entre ellos, Clark, Lois y su ayudante Jimmy Olsen, representando al Daily Planet.

Suspiro y me bajo del coche cuando Alfred me abre la puerta. Sonrío radiante a las cámaras, riéndome feliz de vez en cuando al oír los piropos y las preguntas de las cámaras y medios. Avanzo respondiendo alguna que otra pregunta hasta las escaleras de la entrada, que hacen a su vez de escenario. En él, han colocado una tribuna con un micrófono y unas cuantas sillas a un lado. En las sillas, veo a Gordon, la Doctora Leland, y el director ejecutivo de Arkham, también veo a Luthor, de brazos cruzados. Hay una silla vacía, la mía.

Los saludo alegremente, y me saludan igual, sonriendo amables.

-Buenos días, Señor Wayne...Tenía unas ganas de verlo infinitas. Quería darle las gracias por este gran centro que nos ha subvencionado...Gracias a usted Gotham es más segura que nunca. -Asiente y me da dos besos. -Bueno, a usted y al Señor Luthor...Me alegro de que apueste por el lado bueno de la ley. -Le dice sonriendo.

-Ya, de nada. -Dice, sintiéndose inferior al no recibir tanta palabrería como yo.

-Es un placer ayudar, Señora Thompkins, sabe que, al igual que mis padres, estoy al cien por cien con esta ciudad y su gente. Sobre todo con aquellos que más necesitan mi ayuda...Si se puede, siempre ayudaré. -Le guiño un ojo y ella se sonroja levemente.

-Es usted un buen hombre, Señor Wayne...Eh...Hablando de gente necesitada. -Empieza a decirme, arrugando la cara.

-Wayne. -Oigo a Gordon, se levanta y se acerca a nosotros. -Quiero pedirte un favor...La jefatura de Arkham nos pide que des un discurso con el Joker al lado...Para que la gente vea que ha cambiado de verdad...Está completamente inmovilizado, te lo juro. No sufrirás daños, puedes confiar en nosotros...Pero si no quieres lo entendemos. -Frunce el ceño mientras habla.

-Eso quería decirle, el comisario me ha quitado la palabra de la boca… -Responde Leland, mirando a Gordon, quien la mira de reojo también.

-No habría ningún problema...Mientras que no ataque al público o se escape. -Expreso preocupación, aunque sé de sobra que todo saldrá bien.

De lo que no estoy tan seguro es de mi reacción al verlo. Totalmente desnudo, sin la capucha de murciélago.

-Genial, sabía que podíamos contar contigo. -Me da dos palmadas en el antebrazo, sonriéndome. -Tranquilo, todo irá bien. Voy a avisar de que estamos listos. -Asiente y entra en el centro.

Asiento y miro a Leland, que se sienta de nuevo. Me siento a su lado y miro al público. Las cámaras, entonces, aprovechan para sacar alguna que otra foto.

-Está usted muy guapo, Señor Wayne. -Me comenta de pronto la doctora.

-Oh, gracias, usted también… -Le sonrío amable y ella se sonroja levemente. Luthor pone los ojos en blanco al oírnos. -He oído que la han nombrado directora médica, es usted la máxima responsable ahora, enhorabuena. -Asiento.

-Ah, sí, ¡fue toda una sorpresa!...Resulta que Batman ayudó en esa decisión. Le preguntaron cómo distribuir la nueva plantilla del centro, y ahora que el doctor Strange está desaparecido...Bueno, me eligió a mí. Sienta bien que alguien como el gran Batman confíe en ti, te dice que estás haciendo tu trabajo genial. -Se ríe contenta y un poco avergonzada.

-Batman es un tipo difícil según me han dicho, sí...Se lo merece, doctora, créame que sí. -Le vuelvo a sonreír y ella asiente agradecida.

Y entonces, cuando las cámaras se vuelven locas y el aluvión de flashes inunda el escenario; sabemos que él ya ha salido.

Giramos la cabeza hacia las puertas del edificio, viendo al Joker en la silla de ruedas donde lo he dejado, atado de pies y manos, entre cerrando los ojos por la cantidad de luz que disparan hacia él. Me estoy quedando ciego yo y no me están apuntando a mí...Gordon sujeta la silla, empujándola hacia nosotros.

Cuando llega finalmente hasta donde estamos, mira a todos sonriendo, dando la espalda a los flashes, recuperando la visión.

-Hola, gente importante, Lex… -Nombra a este último aparte, sonriendo divertido.

-Hijo de… -Se calla, mirando a las cámaras y sonriendo falsamente. -Joker… -Gruñe por lo bajo, sin embargo.

De repente, me mira, fascinado.

-Hola...Bruce Wayne. -Sonríe. -Creo que nunca lo he tenido tan cerca de mí, se deben de fiar mucho de mí… -Se ríe divertido. Yo me río internamente a carcajadas de esto último. Sí que me ha tenido tan cerca, y muuucho más... -Encantado. -

-Encantado, Joker… -Lo miro fijamente, serio. -Me alegro de que estés mejor...He hablado con Batman, ¿sabes? Me lo ha contado todo. -Asiento.

Él parece sorprendido, de repente, sonríe mucho, brillándole los ojos.

-¿Con Bats? No sabía que eras amigo de Bats...No habrá podido venir… -Mira alrededor, y luego me mira. -Pero me portaré bien...puede que esté escondido observándome… -Me susurra, divertido.

-Sí, somos muy amigos. Como te digo. Me lo ha contado...todo. -Recalco, frunciendo el ceño.

Él me mira más fijamente, empezando a entender a lo que me refiero.

-Oh… -Achica los ojos. -Vaya. -

-Señor Wayne, tiene que decir unas palabras. -Me dice Leland, sonriéndome.

-Sí, claro. -La miro de reojo y me levanto, acercándome a la tribuna.

Gordon coloca a mi lado al Joker y después, se pone firme detrás de este, por si acaso.

Carraspeo ligeramente y pulso el micro dos veces, comprobando que se oye.

-Buenos días, Gotham. -Inmediatamente después, los flashes se disparan en mi dirección y las cámaras empiezan a señalarme, grabando todo lo que pase a partir de ahora. -Estoy muy orgulloso de estar aquí el día de hoy. Con vosotros, con ellos… -Señalo a la gente detrás de mí. -Y con él. -Señalo al Joker, quien sonríe orgulloso sin saber muy bien por qué. -Con todos, sí. Nosotros hemos hecho posible que este centro sea lo que es hoy en día con nuestro esfuerzo, pero vosotros, habitantes de Gotham, habéis puesto vuestra esperanza y vuestro corazón para que esto sea posible...Y después, nos quedan los verdaderos protagonistas de esta historia. -Asiento. -No, no somos ni el Señor Luthor ni yo, ni siquiera lo es la doctora Leslie, actual directora médica. Lo siento, doctora Thompkins… -Me vuelvo hacia ella, quién ríe asintiendo, luego, pequeñas risas del público la siguen. -No, los verdaderos protagonistas son ellos… -Miro al Joker, esperanzado. -Las personas a las que tenemos que ayudar. Ayudarlas a que avancen a nuestro lado, no encerrándolas en agujeros fríos, oscuros y cerrados. Así era el anterior Arkham. No creemos en eso. -Niego con la cabeza.

Algunos aplausos y vítores suenan, apoyando mi discurso. Mientras, el Joker me mira atento, sin apenas mover un músculo.

-Hay que ayudarlos...Como sociedad, juntos. Y hay que entenderlas...hablando, comunicándonos… -Miro al público. -Somos seres humanos, por el amor de dios...¿Es que ninguno de nosotros no ha tenido miedo alguna vez? ¿O ninguno ha querido que nos escuchen?...Que nos comprendan. Bueno, pues ellos también son seres humanos, y no tan diferentes a nosotros. -Arrugo la cara, bajando la mirada. -Y muchos de ellos solo quieren eso, que los comprendan. -Sonrío, alzando la vista. -Hace ya mucho tiempo, tuve una pérdida catastrófica en mi vida. Mis padres fueron asesinados en un callejón. Todos lo sabréis ya. Pero yo tuve a alguien a mi lado, escuchándome y cuidándome cuando me hizo falta. -Sonrío, divisando a Alfred entre el público, quien me mira enternecido. -Eso quiero que sea Arkham, aquel lugar que cuide del necesitado, que le dé cobijo y lo entienda...que mitigue su dolor. -Asiento.

Paseo mis ojos por el público. Me miran atónitos, asombrados, boquiabiertos. Veo entonces a Clark y a los demás, él me mira fijamente, escuchándome. Su compañero Jimmy, cámara en el hombro, ladea la cabeza para verme también. Lois me sonríe, asintiendo despacio cuando la miro.

-No estoy liberándolos de la culpa de sus crímenes, ni mucho menos...Solo estoy pidiendo que se les vea como a seres humanos, con sentimientos, miedos, inseguridades...Como cualquier otro. Si hacemos eso, creo...No. Sé que Gotham podrá avanzar y salir de este ciclo de crimen y castigo sin sentido donde estamos. No habrá vencedores y vencidos...Solamente una sociedad, que avanza junta hacia un futuro de paz y armonía. -Guardo silencio, mirando al público. -...Muchas gracias. Queda inaugurado oficialmente el centro psiquiátrico de Gotham, Arkham. Gracias a todos por asistir. -Sonrío amable y asiento. -Y gracias también por su atención. -Añado, haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

Me separo ligeramente del micro, mirando de reojo al Joker. Me sigue mirando, totalmente hipnotizado. Poco a poco, cuando el público va asimilando mis palabras, los aplausos empiezan a ser presentes, hasta que resuenan con gran potencia. La gente me sonríe, con esperanza y apoyo en sus palabras y rostros. Miro al público, sonriendo y los saludo, dándoles las gracias.

Me siento en mi sitio y suspiro, mirando al suelo.

-Lo has bordado… -Me dice Luthor, entre dientes. -Enhorabuena, Wayne. -

-Gracias, Lex...Muchas gracias. -Lo miro de reojo, sonriendo. Él asiente, aplaudiéndome también.

El Joker gira la cabeza, mirándome. Arruga la cara, intentando descifrar algo. Alzo la cabeza cuando soy consciente de que me mira y él frunce el ceño, confuso.

Desearía saber qué piensa ahora mismo.

-Muchas gracias, Señor Wayne...Sus palabras han sido inspiradoras y nos llenan de alegría y esperanza. Esperemos ser capaces de cumplir sus expectativas… -La doctora se ríe, subiéndose a la tribuna.

* * *

Cuando llego a casa, Alfred me ofrece un baño caliente. Yo asiento, sin hacerle mucho caso.

Suspiro y bajo a la cueva lentamente. Visualizo la celda, vacía y abierta; y la tristeza y la pena me empiezan a comer por dentro. Me devoran el alma.

Trago saliva, arrugando la cara, lentamente, entro, mirándolo todo. Con un vacío en el corazón que me duele intensamente, los recuerdos empiezan a invadir mi cabeza, agravando el dolor.

Estoy solo.

Vuelvo a estar solo.

Y cuando salgo de mi estúpido egocentrismo, me doy cuenta de que él está igual o más solo que yo ahora mismo.

Me muerdo el labio, siendo consciente de esto, las lágrimas me nublan la vista y caigo de rodillas al suelo, delante de la cama. Extiendo la mano, cogiendo las sábanas entre mis dedos. Las acerco a mi nariz e inspiro. Su olor inunda mis fosas nasales, haciendo más fuertes los recuerdos.

Lloro en silencio como un crío pequeño, que sabe que ha perdido su manta o su juguete preferido. Aquel que abrazaba cuando había una tormenta fuera, o cuando estaba asustado del monstruo del armario. Él no era ni mi manta ni mi juguete, sin embargo.

Era mi vía de escape, mi recinto de seguridad, la persona a la que sabía que podía acudir. Aquel hombre que sabía que me estaba esperando cuando volvía a las tantas de la noche.

Siempre pasaba lo mismo.

Volvía por la madrugada, de patrullar Gotham, entraba aquí, a su celda, y sin decir nada lo abrazaba, metiéndome en la cama con él. Él se despertaba cuando me sentía...siempre decía lo mismo.

"Hola Bats...Te he echado de menos".

Después, me abrazaba. Luego solíamos terminar besándonos...y si el beso iba a mayores...se nos hacía de día.

Nunca más se me hará de día junto a él.

Nunca más volveré a las tantas y lo abrazaré.

Nunca más volveré a oír "Hola Bats...Te he echado de menos".

Nunca más.

Lloro fieramente, apretando los dientes y hundiendo los codos en el colchón mientras huelo las sábanas.

No tendría que haberlo dejado ir.

Alguien me abraza por detrás, arrodillándose junto a mí.

-Señor Wayne...Ya… -Alfred me intenta consolar, acariciándome la espalda.

Destrozado, niego con la cabeza, mordiéndome el labio.

-Estoy solo otra vez, Alfred...Como siempre. -Digo entre sollozos, con la voz ronca.

-No lo está, Señor...Me tiene a mí, y al Señorito Grayson, Todd, Drake, a la Señorita Gordon y a su padre...A sus compañeros de la liga...Nos tiene a todos para lo que necesite, Señor. -Me dice, su voz llena de pena y dolor por verme así.

-Ninguno de vosotros me puede dar lo que él me daba, Alfred…Ninguno. -Niego con la cabeza, intentando tranquilizarme.

-...Lo sé...Y lo siento con toda mi alma, Señor. -Suspira pesadamente, acariciándome la cabeza como cuando era pequeño. -De verdad que lo siento… -

Me vuelvo a poder el labio, palpando la herida casi cerrada que me hizo al morderme hace unos días. Trago saliva y me giro, abrazando a Alfred fuerte.

-Tengo que ir a verlo… -Le aviso. -Lo necesito. -

-Pues hágalo, Señor...Vaya a verlo… -Me dice suavemente, separándose para mirarme.

Lo miro unos segundos y asiento deprisa. Me levanto y lo rodeo, saliendo de la celda, para prepararme.

* * *

Son las once de la noche. Estoy encaramado a un árbol, observando el centro que he inaugurado esta mañana. Según los horarios, los presos se van a dormir a las nueve en punto. El Joker está en el piso más alto, solo él ocupa ese piso. Debería ser sencillo.

Disparo la batgarra a la azotea, escalando hasta ella. Cuando aterrizo de un salto, me meto por el conducto de ventilación. Me escurro hacia abajo y saco el mapa de los conductos en mi guantelete, lo sigo despacio hasta la planta indicada, la doce. Iban a ser trece, el interno con mayor peligro iba a estar aquí, pero el supersticioso de Luthor, eliminó la última, quedándose en doce.

Abro el conducto aflojando la tapa con presión controlada. Retiro la tapa y, antes de salir, desactivo los sistemas de alarma que mi propia empresa configuró, por lo que no me hace falta piratearlos.

Salgo despacio, mirando alrededor. La sala es amplísima. Frente a mí, el ascensor y una salita a la derecha. A la izquierda, una cortina separa dos camillas, con equipo quirúrjico, equipos de emergencia y defensa. A mi lado, la celda, amplia y bien equipada con lo justo y un baño con una ducha que se separan del cuarto principal con una mampara.

Bloqueo el ascensor y me acerco a la puerta, pirateándola para que se abra también. Las cámaras de la estancia se encuentra congeladas, con una imagen que se mueve, repitiendo imágenes de las horas anteriores, cuando todo estaba en calma. Cuando yo no estaba dentro. Todo cubierto.

Solos él y yo.

Abro la puerta de la celda, visualizándolo en la cama, durmiendo con el nuevo uniforme azul claro de Arkham, con su número de identificación en el pecho y debajo, más pequeño, su nombre.

Me acerco a él despacio, y la ansiedad me hace querer saltarle encima para abrazarlo fuerte. Salivo demasiado, por lo que tengo que tragar saliva, y estoy seguro de que mis pupilas se están dilatando, también por la luz tenue que ilumina la estancia.

Lo veo dormir tranquilo, abrazando la tableta recreativa. Lo único mío que tiene. Sonrío feliz y extiendo mi mano hacia él, enredando mis dedos en su pelo. Me inclino poco a poco, hasta que dejo mi espalda en un ángulo de noventa grados respecto a mis piernas. Después, le doy un cálido beso en los labios.

Iba a parar, pero la excitación de volver a verlo me consume, y vuelvo a besarlo, esta vez, con una necesidad mucho mayor. Apoyo una de mis manos en su mejilla, acariciándolo.

Sé que se despierta cuando empieza a besarme también y me abraza del cuello, atrayéndome más a él. Termina tirándome encima de él, presionándolo debajo de mí.

Nos separamos para volver a respirar y él me mira, loco de contento. Me abraza del cuello y yo sonrío tranquilo, acariciándolo.

-Hola Bats...Te he echado de menos. -Y lo dice. Exactamente eso.

Exactamente lo que quería oír esa noche.

Me muerdo el labio y la vista se me nubla, mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, muy distintas a las de antes en la batcueva, sin embargo.

-Ven aquí, idiota… -Le digo, besándolo de nuevo.

Nos besamos durante unos minutos, bajando poco a poco el ritmo, sintiéndonos otra vez, echándonos de menos.

Me separo de él y me siento en el borde de la cama, mirándolo. Él se sienta y me sonríe.

-¿Por qué soy un idiota?… -Pregunta curioso, divertido.

-Por nada… -Pregunto sonrojado, desviando la mirada.

-Ya… -Me acaricia la mejilla, suspirando. -No sabía si ibas a venir. Gracias por venir. -

-...La cueva está muy fría. -Respondo, más sonrojado.

-Oh, Batsy...Siempre ha estado así de fría...pero ya nos encargábamos nosotros de calentarla, ¿eh? -Se ríe, dándome pequeños golpes.

-Sí… -Sonrío débilmente, avergonzado.

-Oye, Bats...No te enfades pero...¿Has escuchado el discurso de Bruce Wayne? ¿Estabas presente? -Me pregunta curioso, de repente.

Se me eriza la piel y noto como la tensión me invade, y el nerviosismo me come por dentro.

-Sí, estaba. Lo he escuchado...¿Pasa algo? -Intento mostrarme tranquilo.

-No...Me ha gustado, solo eso...¿A ti te gustado? -Pregunta, sin dejar de mirarme.

-Sí, un poco extenso para mi gusto pero… -Asiento lentamente, alzando una ceja.

-No, para nada...Ha dicho todo lo que tenía que decir...Hasta sabía muchas cosas que normalmente esa clase de gente no sabe, o no caen en ellas. Me ha gustado conocerlo… -Me mira, como esperando a que diga algo.

-Wayne es así, parece un niño mimado y un mujeriego pero… -Arrugo la cara.

-Ya...Tenía una herida...en el labio. -Me mira a los ojos y después baja la vista lentamente hasta mi labio inferior. Callado, con un sudor frío recorriéndome toda la espalda, trago saliva cuando acerca la cara a mí.

Alza la mano hasta mi boca, acariciando la herida que me hizo hace unos días. Esa que Wayne también tenía…

-Bats… -Me mira a los ojos, esperando que hable.

Traga saliva y arruga la cara, pensativo.

-...Bruce… -Cierro los ojos cuando oigo ese nombre salir de sus labios, como en un susurro. El mundo me empieza a dar vueltas y siento que las ganas de vomitar me invaden. Cuando los vuelvo a abrir, me mira callado. -...¿Bruce…? -Dice, tembloroso, casi tanto como yo. Me mira fijamente, suplicando una respuesta con la mirada.

-Joker, yo… -Empiezo a hablar por fin, moviendo la cabeza.

-Me dijiste que si me importaba quién eras...¿Es por eso? ¿Eres Bruce Wayne?… -Pregunta directamente, empezando a ponerse nervioso.

-...Mira… -Trago saliva y suspiro. -Pase lo que pase ahora...Quiero que sepas que sigo siendo Batman...Bats. Y...y también quiero que sepas que te quiero...He venido corriendo porque te necesitaba. Necesitaba estar contigo...Y da igual quién demonios sea. -Asiento.

Suspiro profundamente y apoyo dos dedos en mi nuca, pulsando ligeramente.

Si quiero a este hombre tanto como creo que lo hago, debo hacer esto.

La capucha se desajusta y lentamente, me la quito, quedándome desnudo frente a él.

Mis ojos, despacio, suben hasta los suyos, sin capuchas o máscaras de por medio. Tengo miedo y estoy temblando. Ni siquiera me molesto en ocultárselo. Ya no le puedo ocultar nada. Ya no.

-...Estás loco… -Me suelta, mirándome asombrado. -Y por eso me encantas...Maldito Bruce Wayne… -Me empuja mientras me insulta, tumbándome para besarme con unas ganas increíbles.

-Espera...espera… -Lo separo, mirándolo.

Me mira confundido y molesto por haberlo parado.

-¿Qué?… -

-No puedes decir nada...A NADIE. -Le aclaro, tajante. -Te lo he confiado a ti...porque me has demostrado tu lealtad...Y porque te quiero...ciegamente. -Le confieso.

-Bat...Bruce...yo te quiero igual...Ni aunque me torturaran diría nada. Eres Bruce Wayne...Es decir, he estado cuatro meses follando con Bruce Wayne y con Batman a la vez...Si lo digo, os perderé a los dos. -Se acerca a mí, susurrando. -No pienso perderte ni muerto, tu secreto es el mío...Te lo juro, Bats. -Me dice sonriendo.

Yo asiento lentamente, todavía temblando. Él me mira ladeando la cabeza, estudiando mi expresión. Se ríe ligeramente y me acaricia las mejillas mientras me vuelve a besar, esta vez, más lento y profundo.

-Bats...sigues siendo tú. Deja de temblar… -Me dice, tranquilizándome. -Esto no cambia nada...Bueno, explica muchas cosas pero… -Se encoge de hombros. -Sigues siendo mi pequeño gran murciélago… -Sonríe, tocándome la punta de la nariz con el dedo índice.

Me sonrojo y arrugo la cara por esto último, avergonzado.

-Ahora que lo pienso...¿Sabes la cantidad de mujeres jóvenes y guapas que querrían estar contigo?...Mujeres y hombres, claro...¡Pero estás conmigo! -Me grita incrédulo. -O me quieres mucho, o debo ser muuuy especial para ti… -Arruga la cara, sonriendo. -Yo también te quiero de la misma manera, Batsy. -

-Lo sé…Por eso he venido… -Lo abrazo fuerte, suspirando.

De repente, mi guantelete pita. Nos separamos, en alerta. Miro por la pantalla del guante.

-Mierda...Un guardia viene hacia aquí. Me tengo que ir. -Digo deprisa, colocándome de nuevo la capucha.

Él me mira asintiendo. Le doy un beso rápido y me escabullo, cerrando la puerta y metiéndome en el conducto, poniendo de nuevo la rejilla que hace de tapa. Presiono un botón y todo vuelve a estar activo y en funcionamiento.

Justo entonces, el ascensor se abre y un guardia sale tranquilamente, mirándolo todo. Mira de pronto a la celda y frunce el ceño.

Que se esté haciendo el dormido...que se esté haciendo el dormido...Rezo internamente, arrugando la cara.

El guardia se acerca, alzando la cabeza. Emite un gruñido achicando los ojos y después se gira, volviendo al ascensor. Cuando se cierran las puertas de nuevo, oigo al Joker despidiéndose.

-Adiós, Bats… -Dice susurrando.

-Adiós… -Le digo también en voz baja, saliendo del conducto después, escalando hacia arriba.

* * *

Oigo a J'onn hablar de fondo, mientras mi mente viaja en mis recuerdos recientes mejor atesorados, los que le pertenecen a él.

-Por lo tanto, yo creo que la operación salió bastante bien...Los villanos no dieron mayores problemas, excepto ese con el pingüino y el de Poison Ivy pero...En general, fue una misión exitosa. Espero que hayamos cumplido con tus expectativas, Batman. -En cuanto me nombra, lo miro fijamente.

-Sí, J'onn, gracias a todos por ayudarme...Esto me servirá para teneros en cuenta en un futuro...Me habéis sido de gran ayuda. -Asiento, mirando a todos. -Hace tres días envié al Joker de nuevo a Arkham. Todos vuelven a estar seguros allí, y no creo que el porcentaje de fuga sea tan alto como el de antes. Podéis volver a entrar en la batcueva sin peligro...avisando antes, como siempre, pero...Vuelve a ser segura al cien por cien. Y la celda de Lucius resultó ser muy fiable. -Asiento. -Si alguno quiere un modelo igual para su propia ciudad...Solo tiene que consultármelo. -

Ellos asienten, satisfechos.

-Dos caras ni siquiera hizo el intento de escaparse, Batman. -Dice Barry orgulloso. -Y cuando lo devolví a Arkham no ocurrió nada tampoco. -Me sonríe.

-...Gracias, Barry...Enhorabuena por hacer bien tu trabajo. -Digo confundido.

Él arruga la cara, decepcionado con mi respuesta y Hal lo señala, riéndose.

-Por bocazas… -Se burla Green Lantern, para después seguir riéndose junto a Shazam.

-Bueno pues...sino hay más puntos a tratar, se finaliza la sesión de control. -Asiente J'onn, sonriéndonos.

Me levanto suspirando y ando hacia el pasillo, dirigiéndome a mi cuarto. Voy a quedarme un rato en la Atalaya, trabajando en los análisis del Joker y algunas investigaciones más.

Pero alguien me tenía que parar.

-Batman. -Oigo que me gritan, frenando mis pasos.

Suspiro y me giro, para ver a Clark andar rápido hacia mí dado que estaba lejos.

-Superman… -Le digo, alzando una ceja.

-Oye, nada, que quería decirte que me gustó mucho lo que dijiste en Arkham… -Me sonríe. -Lois está haciendo un artículo súper extenso de dos páginas...Se incorporará al número de mañana. Creo que nos inspiraste a todos. Ha tenido un recibimiento espléndido, al menos en Metrópolis… -Asiente, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Me alegro, Clark. Era lo que se tenía que decir, nada más...No dije nada que nadie no supiera ya… -Asiento despacio, andando otra vez.

-Oh, claro, claro...Pero eso...Nadie lo había dicho en voz alta tan claramente. Eso se agradece. -Me sonríe, andando a mi lado.

-De nada, supongo… -Digo mirándolo de reojo. -Clark… -Paro en seco, mirándolo fijamente. -¿Qué quieres? -

-Oh...Eh… -Baja la cabeza, arrugando la cara. Se rasca la nuca, mirándome de reojo. -Es que...desde que pasó aquello ya no hablamos...No quiero perder nuestra amistad, Bruce. Eres mi mejor amigo. ¿Lo sigues siendo?… -

Lo miro durante unos segundos y suspiro.

-Sí...Claro. He estado liado, Clark. Ya vuelvo a estar libre, no te preocupes… -Asiento, moviendo las manos a los lados.

-Claro, ya no tienes ningún loco en tu sótano… -Se ríe divertido. Pero a mi no me hace ni puta gracia. En cuanto nota esto, se atraganta con su propia risa, callándose y poniéndose blanco como el papel. -...Lo siento… -

-...Adiós, Clark. -Le digo, resoplando. Andando hacia mi recinto privado.

-Adiós...Lo siento. -Repite, quedándose parado en mitad del pasillo.

* * *

Cuando vuelvo a la cueva, hacia la hora de cenar, enciendo el ordenador.

He recordado mientras trabajaba antes, que Luthor planeó que cada recluso tuviera una mini cámara implantada en su uniforme, camuflada entre los números de registro. Además, Arkham está infestada de cámaras por todas partes.

Luthor no sé si tiene autorización para acceder a ellas...Pero Bruce Wayne sí, porque Batman sí la tiene.

Sonrío y me siento en la silla, empezando a conectarme a la red de seguridad de Arkham. Alterno las cámaras, buscando al Joker.

Paro cuando lo veo en la pantalla. Es hora de cenar al parecer. Se ve todo el comedor desde distintos puntos de vista, además de una vista general. El comedor es ancho y espacioso, limpio y con un aire innovador y alegre, como todo el edificio lo es ahora.

Lo veo comer sin mucho interés, está sentado con Ed Nygma, quien parece hablar solo, aunque lo mira de vez en cuando aunque el Joker no parezca estar prestándole atención.

-¡Y entonces va el desgraciado y lo resuelve! -Grita Nygma colérico. -No era tan listo como Batman pero como podía preguntarle cosas a su estúpido anillo, averiguaba los acertijos en seguida...Eso es hacer trampas, ¿verdad? -Pregunta.

El Joker alza la vista hacia él.

-¿Tengo cara de que me importe una mierda tus asuntos, pregunta de exclamación gigante? -Pregunta, alzando una ceja.

Enigma da un pequeño salto, ofendido.

-¡Pues antes bien que te interesaba todo esto! -Le grita molesto. -¿Y desde cuándo te dejan comer con los demás? ¿Y si nos matas con una de tus cucharas?… -Pregunta, mirándolo de reojo con superioridad.

Ojalá estuviera allí para cruzarle la cara yo mismo.

-Desde que he recuperado el sentido común. A ver cuando haces lo mismo, Eddie. -Le sonríe tranquilo, devolviéndole el golpe ocho veces más fuerte.

Nygma se ofende, gruñendo fuertemente entre dientes.

-¡Imposible! ¡Ni siquiera el murciélago puede haber sido capaz de eso! -Algunos supervisores miran a Nygma y este baja la voz, frunciendo el ceño. -Dime...¿qué te ha prometido para que te hagas pasar por bueno?… -Pregunta sonriendo. -Compartamos el botín. -

-No hay ningún botín, Ed. He cambiado. No sé si será por Batman o por las pastis pero...He cambiado. -Asiente.

-...¿Te tomas las pastillas? -Pregunta sorprendido. -¿Por qué? -Atónito, arruga la cara.

-Religiosamente cada día. -Asiente sonriendo, metiéndose otro trozo de carne en la boca. -Porque es lo que tengo que hacer. Se te va a quedar frío, Eddie. -Señala con la cuchara de plástico la bandeja del otro.

-Es lo que tienes que hacer...no me jodas, Joker. -Frunce el ceño, creyendo que sea una broma. -No tengo hambre, quiero saber por qué lo haces. -Asiente.

Nygma es un pozo sin fondo de sabiduría. Quiere ser el más listo de la estancia donde se encuentre. Siempre. Y si alguien sabe algo que él no, hará lo que sea para saberlo él también.

-...Si me nombras, desaparezco. -Le dice Joker, elegantemente. -Ale. Buenas noches. -Recoge su bandeja, se levanta y va a colocarla en el carrito de bandejas vacías.

Sonrío para mí, mirando como se mueve. Recuerda una de nuestras últimas peleas...Cuando no me dejaba trabajar y le dije esa misma adivinanza tonta. Ahogo una risa, negando con la cabeza.

-...¿Cómo?… -Nygma lo mira sin palabras, totalmente confuso. -¡Oye! -Le grita enfadado, pero se calla al sentir la mirada de los seguratas sobre él. Gruñe y se cruza de brazos, volviendo a comer después.

Lo sigo por las cámaras, los guardias se lo llevan a la habitación, esposado de manos.

-Ha hecho un día soleado, ¿eh? -Sonríe.

Blancos y aterrorizados, los guardias asiente deprisa, incómodos.

-Mañana tal vez salga a dar un paseo… -Asiente. -Todavía no he visto el jardín exterior. -

Es cierto. Construimos un jardín, un recinto cerrado totalmente verde, donde pueden pasear y correr todo lo que quieran, totalmente vigilados, claro.

-Es...bonito. -Contesta uno de los guardias, con miedo.

El Joker lo mira, sonriendo.

-Acompáñame mañana, ¿vale? -Dice eufórico.

El guardia abre los ojos impactado, con cara de preguntarse qué demonios acaba de hacer.

De pronto, se empiezan a oír gritos y alborotos por el largo pasillo. Miro la cámara siguiente, no, la siguiente siguiente a esta.

Oh no.

Harley viene corriendo, sin esposas, totalmente libre. Unas cámaras más adelante, dos guardias la persiguen, corriendo todo lo que pueden.

El Joker y sus guardias arrugan la cara, y antes de que se den cuenta, Harley se ha abalanzado sobre el Joker, tirándolo al suelo. Este, moviéndose debajo de ella, frunce el ceño, intentando quitársela de encima.

Los guardias, cuando salen de su inicial sorpresa, intentan separarla.

-Espera, Pudin… -Dice, levantándose para empezar a repartir golpes y patadas.

En menos de dos minutos, deja inconsciente a todo el personal que pretende acercarse para pararla. Vuelve a agacharse, poniéndose sobre el Joker. Lo besa intensamente, desesperadamente. Él, apartando la cara cada vez que puede, gruñe.

-¡Déjame, Harley! ¡Te lo ordeno! ¡Apártate de mí! -Gruñe, gritándole encolerizado.

No pierdo un minuto más y, seleccionando la cámara 498-E, donde están situados, doy la señal de alarma de preso suelto. Una alarma empieza a sonar a través de la pantalla de mi ordenador y una luz roja parpadeante inunda el tramo de pasillo donde están.

-Ya vienen a por ti...Será mejor que corras. -La amenaza, taladrándola con la mirada.

-Pudin...Que soy yo, tu Harley… -Posa las manos en sus mejillas, obligándolo a mirarla. Él gruñe, frunciendo el ceño. -Sé que aún me quieres...Vamos...Recuérdalo… -Harley empieza a mover las caderas, tentándolo y rozándose contra su entre pierna.

Menos mal que, justo en ese momento, unos guardias, esta vez armados hasta los dientes, giran el pasillo, corriendo hasta ella y apuntándola con pistolas y rifles.

-¡Al suelo! ¡Apártate de él! -Le gritan furiosamente.

Harley, abriendo los ojos como platos se levanta y empieza a correr, huyendo de los guardias a toda prisa.

-¡Eh! ¡A por ella, que no escape! -Grita uno de ellos, siguiéndola junto al resto.

El Joker mira como se desarrolla la acción, levantándose lentamente y gruñendo molesto.

-¿Estás bien? -Le pregunta uno de los guardias, que se ha quedado para custodiarlo hasta su cuarto. Él asiente. -Bien, pues vamos. -Señala el ascensor, subiendo con él hasta la planta de su celda.

Suspiro ya más tranquilo y cambio de cámara, deleitándome al ver cómo esposan a Quinn y la llevan a rastras hasta su celda, totalmente anestesiada.

Escucho a Alfred llamarme desde la cocina, desde el intercomunicador.

-Señor, la cena está lista, cuando quiera puede subir. -Me avisa, cortando la comunicación.

-Ya voy, Alfred, dame dos minutos. -Le digo, pulsando el botón del aparato mientras hablo.


	11. Adiós, Bats

**De vacaciones en la batcueva**

**Capítulo 11**

**_Adiós, Bats_ **

Estoy sentado con uno de mis mejores trajes. En una sala de visitas, privada.

Lo que estoy haciendo es una locura...pero...debo hacerlo. Además, he firmado un contrato de confidencialidad, y los guardias también. Nada de esto saldrá a la luz.

Al fin y al cabo...hago todo esto por él.

Se lo prometí.

Suspiro nervioso y me paso una mano por el pelo, nervioso. Me levanto y ando por la pequeña sala, que cuenta con una mesa metálica, dos sillas, una cama y un pequeño mueble con bebida, vasos y unas toallas. Nada en especial. Me acerco al espejo empotrado en la pared y me peino ligeramente, ajustándome la corbata. Joder...parezco un adolescente. Miro mis ojos...estoy muerto de miedo.

Y lo estoy aún más cuando oigo la puerta abrirse.

Me giro y lo veo entrar, confuso al principio pero loco de contento cuando me ve. Le sonrío débilmente y me grita, tirándose a mí con los brazos por delante. Sonrío más y me abraza del cuello fuerte, pegándose a mí.

-¡Estás aquí! ¡Estás aquí! -Me grita, incrédulo. -No me lo creo...no puede ser verdad. -Está temblando ligeramente, casi como yo. Se separa de mí y me pone las manos en las mejillas, mirándome bien. -Dios...dios… -Repite, riéndose nervioso.

-Hola...Joker… -Le saludo, sonriendo sonrojado. -¿Qué tal estás? Te dije que vendría… -

-Pues...ahora bien. Muuy bien. -Sonríe y no deja de pasear sus ojos por mi cara, sin dejar de mirarme. -Pero...¿pero cómo has podido entrar? Estoy en el peor nivel de seguridad… -De repente alza las cejas, sonriendo. -Oh, claro...eres Bruce Wayne...Me sigue pareciendo una broma...Tú, Bruce...Wayne… -Dice lentamente.

-Sí, yo… -Sonrío. -Mira...tenemos una hora para nosotros solos. Como puedes ver aquí no hay cámaras. Es un cuarto literalmente insonorizado del exterior. Nadie puede ver qué pasa aquí dentro. Pero. -Puntualizo, frunciendo el ceño, él me imita. -Cuando acabe la hora, entrarán, te esposarán y me iré...¿De acuerdo? -Alzo una ceja.

-¿En serio?...¿Nadie nos ve ahora? -Ladea la cabeza curioso. -Vaya...sí que confías en mí...Jo, gracias Bruce… -Arruga la cara enternecido, yo me sonrojo. -Pues ya que no nos ve nadie...puedo llamarte Bats… -Me dice acercándose a mí, susurrando divertido.

-Sí, sí que puedes… -Bajo la mirada avergonzado. Me gusta que me llame así. Que él me llame así.

Se ríe y me acaricia la mejilla.

-¿Me has echado de menos, Bats? -Me pregunta mirándome.

-Pues claro...¿qué pregunta es esa? -Alzo una ceja.

De repente, pone una mano en mi entrepierna, poniéndose serio.

-Pues demuéstramelo...Tenemos unos cincuenta minutos...así que más vale que nos demos prisa… -Me empieza a decir empujándome contra la pared. Me sonrojo y asiento lentamente.

Estoy muerto de vergüenza. Es la primera vez que...vamos a hacerlo sin que yo tenga mi capucha. Y estoy realmente incómodo.

-A alguien le ha comido la lengua el gato… -Me dice divertido, acercando la cara a mí.

Ladea la cabeza y me besa intensamente, invadiendo mi boca con su lengua. Instintivamente, lo imito, apoyando mis manos sobre sus caderas y pegándolo a mí. Él se ríe sobre mis labios y baja su otra mano por mi pecho.

-Me encanta poder tocarte...poder ver tus ojos...tus expresiones...poder verte a ti de verdad… -Se sincera, separándose de mí para coger aire.

-...Me está costando...un poco… -Le digo, esquivando su mirada.

-¿Por qué?...Soy yo...has estado cuatro meses conmigo, Bats. -Sonríe, moviendo su mano sobre mi entrepierna. -Relájate...y desconecta aquí arriba. -Me dice señalando mi cabeza. -Piensa solo en mi...y en mi mano… -Sonríe divertido y me sonrojo. -Te has puesto mi guapo...¿te has puesto así para mí? -Pregunta mirándome.

Yo asiento lentamente, mirando al suelo. ¿Qué me pasa?...si solo es el Joker...llevo veinte años luchando contra él...y ahora no puedo ni mirarle a la cara.

-Ooh…Qué mono eres… -Me tira de la corbata y me lleva hasta la cama, sentándome en ella y luego empujándome para que me tumbe. Se pone a cuatro patas sobre mí y me acaricia el pecho y el abdomen. -Eres tan adorable...y fuerte...y estás tan bueno… -Se muerde el labio, sentándose sobre mis caderas. -Oh...¿te has dejado las llaves del batmóvil en el bolsillo, Bruce? -Pregunta inocentemente, haciéndose el tonto.

-...No...no me han dejado pasar objetos metálicos...No son las llaves. -Confieso, sonrojándome. Claro que ha notado mi erección…

-Ya lo sé...No son las llaves… -Se inclina hasta que tiene la boca al lado de mi oreja. -Es que te alegras mucho de verme… -Me susurra, mordiéndome el lóbulo y dándome pequeños besos hasta mi cuello mientras mueve las caderas sobre mí. -Yo también me alegro de verte...¿Y sabes lo que quiero hacer? -Pregunta, levantándose de nuevo, con las caderas rozándose con las mías.

-N...no tengo ni idea… -Trago saliva mirándolo.

-Quiero ver la cara que pone Bruce Wayne cuando folla con alguien… -Sonríe divertido, tirándome de la corbata para desvestirme. Me sonrojo como nunca en mi vida me he sonrojado y bajo los ojos, tragando saliva de nuevo. Él se ríe y apoya el dedo índice en mis labios, apretando hasta que lo introduce en mi boca. -Venga Bats...saca la bestia que hay en ti...esa que me ha empotrado más de una vez en esa jaula de cristal donde me tenías...Sé que está ahí dentro...desátala… -Me dice, empezando a jadear cuando le lamo el dedo.

Bajo las manos a mi cinturón, desabrochándolo y le muerdo el dedo gentilmente. Él gime ligeramente sobresaltado pero sonríe y baja la cabeza, sacando el dedo para besarme intensamente.

* * *

Cae a mi lado respirando despacio y con la cabeza ladeada. Lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados, intentado recuperar la respiración normal.

-El mejor...polvo...de mi vida… -Dice sonriendo. Me mira y sonríe más. -No siento las piernas, Bats. Ahora entiendo por qué tienes a media Gotham detrás de ti...Y ahora entiendo a la gata...La de veces que te habrá tenido encima...o debajo. -Se gira y me abraza, besándome la mejilla.

-No exageres… -Arrugo la cara sonrojándome. -Tú también has estado muy bien… -Lo miro y le acaricio la cabeza entrelazando mis dedos en su pelo. -...¿Sigues tomándote la medicación? Me han dicho que están muy contentos contigo… -Le digo suavemente. -Me haces muy feliz portándote bien… -Le sonrío.

-Pues claro. Todos los días las tres veces al día. -Sonríe mirándome. -La terapia con la doctora Leslie me está ayudando mucho...ahora que soy consciente y no estoy...con la cabeza ida, las cosas parecen tan brillantes y bonitas…Sobre todo tú. -Me acaricia el pecho mientras habla. -Todo te lo debo a ti...O al espantapájaros. Sino hubiera expulsado el gas, nunca habría acabado en tu batcueva… -Se ríe divertido. -Gracias Bruce...por todo. -

-...De nada...tú también me has ayudado mucho… -Le digo, suspirando.

-¿En qué? -Alza una ceja, mirándome.

-...En hacerme feliz...en darme una razón para vivir. -Arrugo la cara, intentando que la sinceridad no me supere.

-...Oh, Bats… -Encoje la cara con dolor, se sienta y me abraza, juntándome a él. -...No...no sabía que te sentías así, Bruce...Pero… -Frunce el ceño y endurece la voz. -No quiero que te vuelvas a sentir así nunca más. No mientras yo esté contigo. Te haré feliz. Y nunca volverás a estar triste. -Dice severo. -¿Me has oído? -

Sonrío débilmente por su tono de voz.

-Sí...Gracias… -Le abrazo de la cintura y le acaricio la espalda. -...Los guardias vendrán pronto. Será mejor que nos vistamos… -

-...Ya...Volverás. -No lo pregunta.

-Sí, volveré...Te lo he prometido. -Me siento en la cama, vistiéndome.

-Bien...Bien. -Repite, sonriendo eufórico y vistiéndose también.

* * *

Por la noche, a la hora de cenar, lo veo entrar en el comedor con los demás. Come tranquilo mientras dos caras y el pingüino le hablan sonriendo. Alzo una ceja, escuchando su conversación.

-Dicen que ahora eres un solecito...¿Por qué? -Cuestiona Oswald, metiéndose una cucharada de comida en la boca, hablando con la boca llena. -Planeas algo...Dinos el qué. -

-Sí...No es normal que hagas esto sin conseguir algo a cambio. Nunca has estado tan...normal. Nunca. -Frunce el ceño Harvey.

-Mirad, chicos...Me gustaría hablar con los tres… -Dice refiriéndose a las dos personalidades de Harvey. -Pero no planeo nada...De verdad. Solo quiero cenar e irme a dormir...Mañana me van a dejar ir a la cocina...vamos a hacer galletas. -Asiente sonriendo.

Yo sonrío con él mirando a la pantalla.

-...¡No me jodas! -Grita Oswald, cabreado por no entenderlo. Los guardias lo miran fijamente. -...Mira, a mi no me la das. El murciélago te ha hecho algo...Riddler está loco, tampoco lo entiende. Ha empezado a hacer teorías y teorías...Tiene la celda pintarrajeada de arriba a abajo...Una de sus teorías es que el murciélago te encerró y te hizo una lobotomia. -Comenta sonriendo.

-Sí sí...Y hay otra que dice que en realidad, has hecho un pacto con él, y por las noches te deja libre si tú le chivas cosas sobre nosotros...Aunque la más loca de todas, es una teoría que dice que, en realidad, tú nunca estuviste loco...Solo que, ahora, te has cansado de hacer el payaso, literalmente, y has empezado a ser normal. -Asiente Harvey, mirando al Joker.

-Sin duda Eddy ha estado ocupado, ¿eh? -Sonríe este. -Son todas teorías muy interesantes...pero...sinceramente, ¿creéis que a Bats le importa algo lo que hagáis o dejéis de hacer? -Alza una ceja, mirándolos.

Los dos hombres se miran, contrariados.

-...¡Pues claro que sí! ¡El murciélago siempre está encima de nosotros! Se moriría por saber lo que hacemos aquí dentro...Si por él fuera, estaríamos vigilados hasta cuando fuésemos al baño. -Dice el pingüino poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Que ganas tengo de meterle una bala por el gaznate… -Gruñe Harvey en respuesta, mirando al infinito con odio.

-Me encantaría verte intentándolo. -Se ríe Joker mientras come.

-Y...cambiando de tema...¿Qué te pasa con Harley? ¿Ya no estáis juntos? -Pregunta entonces Oswald.

-Sí...no se calla. -Frunce el ceño Dos caras. -Se pasa toda la noche gritando y gritando tu nombre...Tú como estás arriba no la oyes, pero estamos hasta los cojones. -

-Nunca estuvimos juntos, Pingüinito… -Dice señalando a Cobblepot con la cuchara. -Y...no es de vuestra incumbencia. Que se joda...está loca. Y solo me molesta. -Frunce el ceño, mirando su plato.

-No, nos jodemos nosotros porque no nos deja dormir...Ve a verla y que cierre la boca...Estamos… -Empieza a decir, pero mira a los guardias y carraspea. Se acerca al Joker, a su oreja y susurra. -Estamos planeando una huida y con sus putos gritos no podemos concentrarnos...Aunque nos está siendo imposible con tanta seguridad… -Se separa y se vuelve a sentar. -Esto es como mil veces más seguro que el Arkham antiguo. -Dice enfadado.

-Ya, Lexy ha hecho un buen trabajo, ¿eh? -Sonríe, mirando alrededor.

-...¿Por qué coño sonríes? -Alza una ceja incrédulo.

-Espera...¿Luthor? ¿Él ha sido quien ha puesto la seguridad?...¡Creía que era de los nuestros! -Gruñe Oswald. -Puto traidor… -

-Oh, sí. Él y Bruce Wayne han trabajado juntos para hacer esto. Lo dijeron en el acto ese en el que me tuvieron atado. Lex ahora es bueno, como yo...Tal vez deberíais hacer lo mismo, chicos...Yo soy tan feliz ahora… -Suspira profundamente, levantándose y recogiendo su bandeja.

Cobblepot y Dent se miran boquiabiertos y después miran cómo se va junto a un guarda hacia su celda. Sonrío orgulloso y me cruzo de brazos, girando levemente en mi silla de la batcueva.

Lo sigo por las cámaras de seguridad viendo cómo va de camino a su celda. Hasta que, de pronto, oigo un crujido detrás de mí, a apenas unos metros. Frunzo el ceño de inmediato, girando y mirando alrededor.

No tengo el uniforme puesto...así que más vale que sea una persona conocida. O tendré que derribarlo.

-Y mañana voy a hacer galletas, ¿sabéis? Me podéis ayudar si queréis… -Les comentó animado a los guardias que lo acompañaban, estos lo miraron con una sonrisa nerviosa y asintieron.

Estaban confusos. Desde que fueron contratados y entraron en Arkham, no habían visto a ese Joker asesino y desquiciado del que todo el mundo hablaba. De lo cual se alegraban profundamente claro.

Aunque de repente, sus guardas se vinieron abajo. Un calambrazo producto de una pistola eléctrica los dejó en el sitio, haciendo que se derrumbaran y cayeran al suelo. El Joker alzó una ceja, mirándolos.

-¿Chicos?… -Preguntó curioso. Se giró y pudo ver a Harvey, pistola en mano, junto a su peor pesadilla...Harley, que la miraba sonriente a más no poder.

Abrió los ojos como platos y frunció el ceño.

-¡¿Qué coño haces aquí?! -Le gritó furioso. Señaló el pasillo y le gruñó. -Vete a tu celda, Harley. Ya… -

-No, Pudin...No puedo hacer eso...Lo siento. -Puso cara triste, acercándose a él. -¡Haremos otra cosa! Harvey me ayudará a llevarte a tu celda...que he oído que es la última...y allí...hablaremos tranquilamente y te haré ver cuanto me necesitas… -Rodeó su cuello con los brazos y sonrió.

-No te necesito para una mierda...Suéltame. -Dijo tajante, acercando su cara a él.

-De eso nada, payaso… -Frunció el ceño Harvey, acercándole la pistola eléctrica.

-No, eso no será necesario...¿Verdad Pudin? -Sonrió divertida y el Joker arrugó la cara en desagrado.

Resopló y puso los ojos en blanco, andando hacia el ascensor.

-Está bien...Haré lo que tú digas, Harley. -Resignado pulsó el botón del ascensor, seguido de cerca por Harley, que no lo soltaba.

Una vez que llegaron a su planta, Harley se rió como una adolescente, tirando del Joker hacia la celda y sentándolo en la cama a empujones. Se sentó encima, sobre sus piernas a horcajadas y le volvió a rodear el cuello con los brazos, mirándolo fijamente.

-Te he echado taaanto de menos, Pudin… -Le dijo lo más sincera que podía sonar, mirándolo como si fuera la estrella más brillante del universo.

-Ya lo veo. -Apoyó las manos en el colchón, sin mirarla. -No deberías hacer esto, Harley. No te va a beneficiar en nada… -

-...¿Por qué hablas así? -Arrugó la cara confusa. -Este...no eres tú. ¿Dónde está mi Pudin? ¿Dónde está tu risa? Esa que tanto me gustaba...¿Dónde está mi Joker?… -Acercó la cara y le dio un beso fugaz, el cual no fue correspondido.

-Ha muerto. -Soltó, mirándola solo entonces. -Con suerte, nunca volveremos a ver a ese malnacido. -Sonrió y alzó las manos, sujetando sus muñecas para apartar sus manos del cuello. -Tu Pudin está muerto. -

Harley se puso blanca, abriendo la boca y los ojos de par en par. Una única lágrima cayó por el rabillo del ojo mientras lo miraba y asimilaba lo que él le decía.

Después, la tempestad que Harley estaba empezando a tener por dentro, se volvió un huracán de fuego, incontrolable y altamente inflamable.

Frunció el ceño y apretó los dientes, gruñendo a más no poder. El Joker alzó una ceja y abrió la boca, pero antes de poder decir nada, fue empujado contra la cama y esposado de manos, las cuales fueron alzadas hasta colocarlas detrás de su cabeza, inmovilizándolo.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡Suéltame! -Le gruñó, mirándola.

-...No quería llegar a hacer esto, Pudin...pero...no me dejas otra opción… -Se rió histéricamente, sentándose sobre su estómago. -No puedo dejarte ir...No puedo quedarme sola...Tú...tú me metiste en esto. Me convertiste en lo que soy… -Frunció el ceño. -Así que seré yo quien te devuelva a lo que eras. Lo que nunca debiste de dejar de ser. -Volvió a sonreír, acercando la cara a él.

-¿Qué?...No...¡No! ¡Suéltame! -Pataleó, intentando quitársela de encima. -Yo no te convertí en nada. Solo te di una oportunidad de dejar escapar a la loca que siempre fuiste. ¡Te convertiste en psiquiatra para ver si podías entender la demencia que tú misma tienes y has tenido siempre! -Le gritó, intentando captar su atención.

Y lo consiguió.

Harley levantó la cabeza, mirándolo.

-...¿De verdad piensas eso? -

-Sí. Siempre lo he pensado...pero solo ahora estoy lo suficientemente cuerdo para darme cuenta. La única que te convirtió en lo que eres ahora...fuiste tú. Solo tú. -Frunció el ceño.

Harley permaneció seria unos segundos...y luego sonrió.

-Casi me engañas Pudin...pero sé que me quieres. Claro que me quieres...solo tengo que recordártelo...y sé exactamente cómo… -Dijo mientras bajaba la mano hasta su entrepierna. -Te conozco demasiado bien como para saber lo que te gusta...y te lo voy a demostrar. -Finalizó, besándolo intensamente con lengua.

* * *

Me levanto de la silla y miro más fijamente alrededor. Alzo una ceja y cuando creo que solo ha sido un murciélago o ratón, noto una presencia a mi espalda.

-Hola, Bat… -Oigo detrás de mi oreja.

Abro mucho los ojos y me giro en un movimiento rápido, intentando asestar un puñetazo certero. Pero mi puño es parado por su mano y en una ágil llave estoy tumbado en el suelo boca abajo, inmovilizado. Se sienta sobre mí y me mantiene las muñecas agarradas detrás de mi espalda.

Mierda.

-...Hola, Selina. -La saludo, a regañadientes. -¿Qué haces aquí? -

-Bueno...Había venido a ver a nuestro amigo pero he oído que lo has devuelto al psiquiátrico así que he pensado "¿y por qué no le hago una visita a mi murciélago favorito?". Y aquí estoy. -Sonríe feliz, se está divirtiendo.

-¿Y no podías haber entrado por la puerta como todo el mundo? Me has asustado...casi te doy un puñetazo… -Frunzo el ceño mirándola de reojo.

-Sabes perfectamente que soy más rápida que tú, Bruce. Pero tienes razón...no solo he venido a verte a ti...Si mal no recuerdo, tenemos una deuda pendiente. -Asiente mirándome. -El museo...Hace tiempo. -Habla seria, casi gruñendo.

-¿El museo que intentaste robar? Lo recuerdo. Te dejé esposada y con la policía al lado. Gordon me dio las gracias. -Asiento, alzando una ceja. -¿Qué has venido? ¿Ha robarme a mí? Pues róbame. En cuanto entres por esa puerta una alarma sonará si no eres yo o alguna persona válida y la poli volverá a por ti. -

-No...Yo...yo nunca te robaría, Bruce… -Parece dolida, arruga la cara con una expresión de dolor. -...Yo...Solo he venido a intentar hacer las paces...No...no quería… -Se entrecorta al hablar. No se esperaba que le hablara así.

-Mira, Selina, ahora no me vengas con… -Mis palabras son interrumpidas por gritos procedentes de la pantalla, que ahora mismo retransmite las cámaras de Arkham.

Miramos hacia allí los dos y vemos cómo Harley y Dos caras acaban de derribar a dos guardas que custodiaban al Joker, y este les grita enfadados, sobre todo a Harley.

-Oh no… -Digo intentando levantarme.

-¿Eso está pasando en directo?...Vaya...Sí que habéis puesto cámaras. -Selina se aparta y me deja levantarme. Empiezo a teclear en el ordenador cuando desaparecen de plano, buscándolos.

-Mierda mierda mierda… -Me empiezo a poner nervioso. En la otra pantalla, deslizo varios paneles hasta que encuentro el botón de emergencia. Lo pulso.

Pero no pasa nada.

-No...No me jodas… -Trago saliva y lo pulso de nuevo varias veces. -¡Venga ya! -Grito entre dientes.

-¿Qué pasa, Bruce? ¿Qué va mal? -Me pregunta Selina, mirando la pantalla y a mí.

-La alarma tres no funciona...No puedo avisar a los responsables de seguridad de ese ala. Debe ser cosa de Cobblepot o Dent...Estaban tramando algo… -Arrugo la cara, intentando acceder a la alarma como puedo.

-Bruce, mira… -Me avisa Selina, señalando una de las cámaras de la celda del Joker.

La miro y miro la cámara.

El estómago me empieza a dar vueltas y unas ganas de vomitar tremendas me invaden.

Harley, sentada a horcajadas sobre el Joker, lo besa y se restriega sobre él.

Se acabó.

Me giro y voy hacia la vitrina expositiva donde está el uniforme. Selina me mira y me sigue.

-¿Qué vas a hacer? -Pregunta preocupada.

-Ir y pararla. -Frunzo el ceño mientras termino de ajustarme la capucha y corro al batmóvil, montándome de un salto. Selina hace el intento de montarse también, pero la paro. -No, Selina. Tengo que ir yo...Quédate aquí...Avísame si ocurre algo por las demás cámaras… -La miro y asiento lentamente. -Confío en ti, Selina. -Le digo seriamente.

Ella asiente también, frunciendo el ceño.

-Gracias Bruce...No te defraudaré. -Me sonríe y yo asiento.

-Lo sé. -Arranco el coche y piso el acelerador todo lo que puedo, saliendo de la cueva y dirigiéndome hasta el psiquiátrico.

* * *

Llego hasta el ala del comedor después de pasar por pasillos y pasillos llenos de presos y policías. Gracias a los nuevos sistemas y el nuevo centro, la situación está casi controlada al cien por cien. Falta Harley. Y Dent, pero dado que todavía no me lo he cruzado, lo más seguro es que ya se haya escapado. Avisé a Gordon de camino aquí. En cuanto pise los alrededores del centro, Gordon lo detendrá. Es imposible irse de aquí. El pingüino, en cambio, se quedó en la puerta principal. Quería montar un complot, pero no le ha dado tiempo, afortunadamente.

-Pudin, ¿por qué no me haces caso? -Oigo que dice alguien en tono lastimero.

Me arrastro por el conducto y salgo por una rendija, en cuclillas, rodeo el comedor observando la escena.

El comedor está vacío, a oscuras. En penumbra de no ser por las cuantiosas velas que decoran la sala. Están colocadas por las mesas. En el centro, una mesa con un mantel y dos platos con sus cubiertos (de plástico biodegradable, la vajilla que se sirve en Arkham) adornan la velada que se ha montado Harley. En los platos está el menú de la cena de ese día. Miro entonces al Joker, que está sentado y atado, con las manos esposadas detrás de la espalda. Frunce el ceño y gruñe de vez en cuando, sin decir nada. Están ellos dos solos, aunque puedo ver a dos seguratas en la puerta de entrada y en la de la cocina.

-¡He preparado todo esto para ti! ¡Para que veas que soy mejor que esa rata con alas! -Grita para intentar llamar su atención.

Y lo consigue.

Joker frunce el ceño y la mira fulminante.

-¡No es una rata con alas! -Levanta la pierna y le asesta una fuerte patada en el estómago, que la tira al suelo por el golpe inesperado. -¡Suéltame y deja de hacer el tonto, Harley! ¡No tengo hambre y me quiero ir a dormir! -Le recrimina, intentando soltarse.

Harley se levanta del suelo despacio y después se vuelve a acercar a él, sonriendo.

-¡Pero puedes cenar esto, Pudin, te lo he hecho yo misma! -Asiente. El Joker la mira y sonríe.

-Eh...pues desátame para que me lo pueda comer, pastelito… -Le dice cariñoso. Un tic me salta en el ojo al oír ese apelativo.

-Ah… -Harley se acerca a él más, pero antes de empezar a desatarlo para en seco, y da un paso atrás. -No...¡No, Pudin! ¡Te lo daré yo! No vaya a ser que te escapes otra vez… -Se ríe divertida y él pone los ojos en blanco. Harley se sienta frente a él y coge una cuchara. -Que romántico, como nuestra primera cena...¿te acuerdas? -Le pregunta sonriendo.

Aprovecho que se ha sentado por fin para bajar al suelo de un salto sigiloso detrás de ella, agachado y muy lentamente, me voy acercando a ella.

-Sí, me acuerdo… -Joker me divisa cuando estoy a mitad de camino y su cara cambia radicalmente, sonríe radiante y mira a Harley. -Fue en el puerto de Gotham...estabas preciosa, pastelito… -Le sonríe ladeando la cabeza.

Harley alza la cabeza y asiente deprisa.

-¡Sí! ¡Te acuerdas! ¡Sabía que fue importante para ti! -Se ríe y coge una cucharada del puré del plato, acercándola a él. -Y luego...me llevaste a tu guarida y… -Empieza a decir, en un tono más bajo. Sé que está sonriendo.

Al Joker le cambia la cara y me mira de reojo, esperando mi reacción. Paro en seco para escuchar lo que va a decir Harley.

-Y fuimos a mi cama e hicimos el amor. Fin. -Asiente deprisa y sonríe.

-Oh, pero qué forma de hacer el amor...¿Recuerdas los juegos de rol?...¿O la bañera?...No sabía donde acababa yo y donde empezaba el cuero… -Se ríe pícara.

-Sí. Y al día siguiente compramos a las hienas. ¿Recuerdas las hienas? -Sonríe nervioso.

-...Sí...¡pero no hablemos de ellas, Pudin! Ellas están bien en casa, donde vamos a ir ahora...He preparado todo para que sea igual que esa noche. ¡Hasta Batman estará en el mismo sitio! -Asiente enérgica.

-¿Cómo?… -Pregunta confundido. -No...no recuerdo eso… -Niega con la cabeza.

-Oh, claro que sí, Pudin...Esa noche Batsy te pegó muy fuerte...y llegaste mal a casa...y mientras te curaba...empezamos a besarnos y luego Batsy volvió a aparecer y entonces… -Y antes de que Harley siga destripando aquella noche que yo no recuerdo del todo bien, Joker la corta.

-¡Cállate Harley! -Le grita de pronto, logrando lo que quería.

Harley cierra la boca, impresionada. En ese momento y justo detrás de ella, la agarro y le tapo la boca hasta que la dejo inconsciente y la tumbo en el suelo. Miro al Joker después, alzando una ceja.

-...¿Hay algo que deba saber? -Pregunto escéptico.

-...No. -Niega rotundo. ¿Está...ruborizado? ¿Él? -Devuélveme a mi celda, ¡¿quieres?! -Gruñe, ladeando la cabeza.

-...Ya hablaremos tú y yo… -Le digo entre dientes, acercándome a él para desatarlo.

-Oh, ya lo creo, Bats. -Asiente frunciendo el ceño. -Ojalá pudiera cruzarme de brazos ahora mismo. -Dice indignado.

Suspiro y lo desato, y después se cruza de brazos.

-¿Ves? Ahora parezco diez veces más enfadado. -Asiente y me mira después, sonriendo. -Gracias por salvarme, Bats. -

-...De nada...Intentaré que las alarmas no fallen...¿sabes quién ha podido ser? -Le pregunto. Tal vez tener un aliado dentro sea un ventaja que debo usar a partir de ahora.

Él me mira pensativo y entre cierra los ojos. Luego sonríe.

-Tal vez deberíais revisar la celda de Eddie. Del Señor Nygma vaya. Ha estado muy obcecado con el nuevo sistema de seguridad y estaba empeñado en saltárselo. A lo mejor lo ha conseguido. -Asiente.

-...Ya veo...Gracias. -Miro mi guante y tecleo varias veces en él. Luego lo miro. -Te acompañaré a tu celda. Ya está todo despejado y en su sitio. -Asiento y empiezo a andar con él hacia los pasillos principales.

Cuando llegamos a su celda, él se estira y bosteza.

-Al final no me han traído el postre, ni las pastillas… -Dice frunciendo el ceño.

-Les diré que te lo traigan todo. Pero postre solo por esta vez, porque has actuado de rehén...¿de acuerdo? -Le advierto. Él asiente sonriendo. -Bien...Ah, y...si lo que dices del Riddler es cierto...te lo recompensarán. -Le aviso, mirándolo de reojo.

Él me mira y sonríe.

-Vale...pero solo por esta vez porque tienes un culazo, ¿de acuerdo? -Dice repitiendo lo que le acabo de decir...pero con otras palabras. Yo me sonrojo debajo de la capucha y frunzo el ceño levemente. -No voy a ser el chivato de la cárcel, Bats, ya soy el payaso de turno. -Asiente riéndose entre dientes. Se tumba en la cama y suspira. -Qué grande se me hace la cama sin alguien que la llene… -Me dice lastimero, mirándome después.

-...Es una cama individual. Tú ya la llenas de por sí. -Le contesto alzando una ceja.

-Oh, qué aguafiestas eres. -Gruñe y pone los ojos en blanco. -Vete ya, aburrido. -

-¿Me estás echando? -Le pregunto.

-¡Sí! -Me dice claramente enfadado.

-Vale vale...Vendré a verte dentro de poco...cuatro o cinco días a lo sumo...Sigue portándote bien o no volveré. Es lo único que te pido. -Apunto con la batgarra al conducto de ventilación de arriba.

-Vale...Tráete globitos, que a mi no me dejan tener. -Me avisa, tan tranquilo.

Voy a decir algo, pero me callo, sonrojado. Suspiro entre dientes y acciono la batgarra, saliendo de la celda.

Al llegar al tejado de Arkham, aviso a los guardias para que le lleven lo que me ha pedido.

Bajo a la entrada donde hay multitud de coches de policía y me acerco a Gordon. Este me mira sonriendo orgulloso.

-¡Mira Batman! ¡Dos minutos hemos tardado! Ha sido llegar y besar el santo. -Asiente, señalando a Dent, que se resiste a entrar de nuevo al centro. -¡Ponte las pilas porque casi hemos sido más rápidos que tú! -Sonríe más, divertido.

-Me alegro que te guste el nuevo sistema de Wayne y Luthor, Jim. Aunque la policía siempre ha hecho un buen trabajo, no cabe duda. -Asiento. -Oye, ¿te has enterado de la trama principal? -Pregunto.

-¡Eh?...¡Sí, sí, la loca de Harley! En fin, ¿todos dentro entonces? -

-No...De hecho...creo que deberías investigar la celda de Nygma. -Le digo, no muy seguro de ello.

-¿Nygma?...Según me han contado estaba dentro cuando han empezado el recuento aunque… -Alzo el brazo y disparo la batgarra, alejándome del lugar y dejando a Gordon divagar solo.

* * *

Al llegar a la mansión, me bajo del coche y Selina ha dejado una nota sobre el ordenador. Coge el papel y lo abro. "Eso es lo que yo llamo una cena romántica. Aprende. Cat". Pongo los ojos en blanco sonriendo y dejo la nota sobre el escritorio. Me quito la armadura y subo las escaleras. Alfred está sirviendo la cena justo cuando entro por la puerta. Puntual como siempre.

Alza la cabeza y me mira.

-Buenas noches, Señor. -

-Hola, Alfred...perdón por la tardanza...Arkham. -Le explico.

-Oh, lo sé. La Señorita Kyle y yo lo hemos estado viendo. Perdone por no guardarle palomitas. -Me comenta sarcástico.

-...Tranquilo… -Le contesto sentándome en la mesa junto a él. -¿Hace mucho que se ha ido? -Le pregunto mientras empiezo a comer.

-No, hará unos veinte minutos. Me ha dicho que tenía asuntos que resolver. -Asiente mientras corta su filete.

-Ya veo… -

-La Señorita Kyle siempre tan ocupada, ya la conoce. -Me sonríe. -¿Volverá a llamarla? Me ha contado su...pequeña discusión en el museo de antigüedades. -

-No hubo ninguna discusión Alfred. Ella robó, yo la detuve por ello. -Me encojó de hombros.

-Sí, Señor...pero...lo curioso es que eso no haya sido una discusión en estos...veinte años que se conocen. O más. -Me mira medio sonriendo, medio intrigado.

Yo le sostengo la mirada por unos instantes. Achico los ojos pensativo, sin saber qué contestar.

-...Bueno, Alfred, un robo es un crimen. Eso está mal, hay que castigarlo. Yo solo llamé a la policía. Es mi deber. -Le explico, a sabiendas de que estoy repitiendo de nuevo lo mismo que dije antes.

Alfred ahoga una risa suave y continúa cenando.

-Como usted diga, Señor… -Sonríe y cambia de tema. -¿Qué tal por Arkham, entonces? -

-Bien...Todo arreglado. Aunque no sé si Ed Nygma se habrá escapado o no… -Él me mira confuso. -Es una pista que creo que me ha dado el Joker… -Le explico.

-Oh...Bueno, habrá que ver. -Me dice no muy seguro de ello.

Y justo cuando Alfred termina de decir esto mi comunicador vibra.

-Vaya, el comisario Gordon. -Dice Alfred impresionado, leyendo la pantalla.

Lo miro de reojo y aprieto dos botones para que se active el distorsionador de voz de la capucha.

-Gordon. -Le saludo.

-¡Eh, Batman!...¿De dónde te has sacado lo de Nygma?… -Me pregunta.

Yo trago saliva mirando a Alfred.

-...Una fuente de información nueva. -Le digo sin dar detalles. Alfred se tapa la cara, suspirando.

-...¡Pues dile a tu fuente de información que te siga diciendo cosas! -Grita divertido, riéndose. De pronto oigo a Nygma gritar a lo lejos.

-¡Soltadme! ¡Soltadme! ¡¿Cómo me habéis descubierto tan rápido?! ¡Se suponía que ibais a tardar cuatro días y siete horas más! -Grita Ed cabreado.

-Gracias Batman, te seguiré informando de lo que tramaba este demente. -Me dice antes de colgar.

Parpadeo varias veces sin creérmelo. Miro a Alfred y al comunicador intermitentemente. Y Alfred me mira perplejo.

-Por todo el té de Inglaterra...Tenía razón. -Dice pasmado.

-No me ha mentido, no. -Ladeo la cabeza. -Tal vez...quiera cambiar de verdad. -

-Ojalá y tenga razón, Señor...Ojalá. -Asiente despacio.

* * *

Seis días...¡seis días habían pasado ya! Y ni rastro del murciélago.

¿Dónde se había metido? Se suponía que iba a venir ayer o antes de ayer. Estaba cabreado. Muy cabreado. Primero lo de Harley, ayer se queda sin postre en la cena y hoy ni siquiera se presenta. "El muy mentiroso…", se dijo.

Joker jugaba con su comida, moviendo los guisantes con el tenedor de un lado a otro del plato. Frente a él, un Nygma casi igual de cabreado que él hablaba y de vez en cuando gritaba, maldiciendo a los policías y en especial a Gordon por su golpe fallido antes de tiempo. Ni siquiera le había dado tiempo de prepararlo para llevarlo a cabo. Acababa de llegar al lugar de los futuros hechos.

-Y luego salgo a por gasolina y me encuentro con el comisario, apuntándome a la cabeza...¡¿Cómo lo sabían?! -Gritó encolerizado.

A su lado, Hiedra puso los ojos en blanco y siguió comiendo sin decir nada.

-Si al menos me hubiera detenido Batman...¡pero ni siquiera él se presentó para hacerlo! -Volvió a gritar.

-Últimamente está muy pasota, sí. -Habló Joker entonces, frunciendo el ceño.

-Pero no le des conversación… -Le dijo Ivy mirándolo de reojo.

-¡Pues me estoy cansando de tanto pasotismo gratuito, ¿es que acaso no merezco su atención?! Maldito hombre murciélago...¡cuando lo vea le pondré un enigma que no podrá resolver nunca! ¡Y mataré a todos sus seres queridos y destruiré su mundo! -Un vigilante le dio un golpe en el antebrazo a Ed, en forma de aviso. Este lo miró de reojo y carraspeó, bajando el tono de voz. -Voy a matarlo y lo voy a disecar...Ya verá...él no sabe quién soy yo, pero lo va a saber...Oh sí… -Siguió hablando para él mismo y Ivy y Joker se miraron, poniendo los ojos en blanco después.

-...¿Y tú?...Estás muy cuerdo últimamente...payaso. -Le dijo Ivy.

-Una pena que no sea asunto tuyo, entrometida...Yo que tú me preocuparía por tu novia. Está desquiciada. -Le dijo intentando picarla.

Ivy arrugó la cara, entre enfadada y dolida por venir de él. Precisamente él.

-Ya...Algo le habrás hecho, imbécil… -Gruñó, culpándolo.

-¿Yo? ¿Cómo? Y lo más importante...¿para qué leches voy a querer yo hacerle algo? -Alzó una ceja y Ivy pestañeó varias veces, sin saber qué decir.

-...¡Pues a saber! ¡Siempre andas maquinando planes para tu disfrute personal! Ya le has hecho cosas antes y puedes perfectamente volverlo a hacer así que no pienses que no… -Pero su discurso dejó de ser importante cuando el Joker miró la tele que había en el comedor, la que actualmente retransmitía el parte del día.

-Cállate. -Le dijo, mirando atentamente la gran pantalla en una de las paredes de la sala.

"Bruce Wayne secuestrado por la hija del terrorista medio ambiental Ra's Al Ghul", rezaba el letrero inferior de las noticias. Arriba de este, unas imágenes de Thalía Al Ghul y del teatro municipal de Gotham, sitiado por helicópteros y coches de la policía eran retransmitidas mientras una periodista comunicaba la noticia y señalaba el gran edificio que se erigía a sus pies. "Aún no sabemos qué pretende la hija de Al Ghul o qué quiere de Wayne, pero lo que sí sabemos es que no se sabía nada de Wayne desde hace dos días. ¿Cuál será el precio que se le pondrá a la cabeza del soltero de oro de Gotham? ¿Es simple casualidad que haya sido secuestrado en el mismo edificio del cual salieron sus difuntos padres y él hace tantos años en esa fatídica noche que todos recordamos?", dijo la periodista.

Al Joker se le vino el mundo abajo. Su estómago empezó a dar vueltas y las imágenes de Bats desangrándose aquella vez y él intentando mantenerlo con vida volvieron a su cabeza.

Pero esta vez no estaba en la batcueva a apenas unos metros de él. Estaba en Arkham, encerrado hasta que se muriera y a kilómetros y kilómetros de él. No podía ayudarle.

Y entonces, toda esa preocupación, desasosiego y nerviosismo, pasaron a la ira, el enfado y la rabia porque le habían quitado algo que era suyo desde hacía ya varios meses.

Ivy observó al Joker y bajó los ojos hasta que la cuchara de plástico de sus manos se partió entre sus dedos. Ladeó la cabeza y achicó los ojos observándolo.

* * *

Arrugo la cara por el insoportable y repentino dolor que siento de repente. Abro los ojos despacio, sin saber muy bien donde estoy. Miro alrededor.

¿Cómo he llegado aquí? ¿Hace cuánto que estoy inconsciente?...

Bajo los ojos hasta mirar mis pantalones. Todavía tengo el traje gris que me había puesto...hace un día. Llevo inconsciente muchas horas. Demasiadas. Y la mancha que tengo en mi muslo derecho, esa que me oscurece el pantalón, me dice que me sangra la parte derecha de la cabeza, la frente para ser exactos. Por eso me duele tanto.

Al intentar moverme, no puedo. Estoy atado. A una silla o a un sillón...es cómodo...o todavía estoy medio dormido para estar incómodo. Tengo las manos detrás de la espalda y no puedo moverme.

¿Qué estaba haciendo antes de quedarme inconsciente?

Piensa Bruce...piensa…

La autopista...la autopista hacia Metrópolis. Estaba yendo a Metrópolis...tenía una reunión con...Luthor. Después...iba a tener una reunión en el Salón de la Justicia...con la Liga.

La Liga...íbamos a ir a una misión en Thanagar...todos. Así que no hay nadie de la liga que pueda venir a ayudarme. Mi captor lo debe saber. ¿Pero cómo? Debe ser inteligente...o tener contactos...porque alguien de dentro no puede ser. ¿Quién querría secuestrar a Batman? No, el que me ha secuestrado, quería secuestrar a Bruce Wayne, no a Batman...o habría esperado a que yo fuera Batman.

Estoy ligeramente mareado, me cuesta pensar. Debo haber perdido mucha sangre. ¿Cuánto llevo aquí sentado?...Y si tenía una reunión con Luthor, seguramente este la quería hacer pública, y haya ido corriendo a contarle a la prensa que no he asistido…

Tengo que intentar salir de aquí…

¿Pero qué es "aquí"? ¿Dónde demonios estoy?

Alzo la cabeza y veo un montón de líneas y filas de butacas...y una alfombra roja en el centro. Arriba hay balcones con más butacas...Es el teatro. Estoy en el teatro. ¿Por qué estoy secuestrado en el teatro?…¿Para qué?

Para que todos lo vean...mi captor quiere que esto sea público. Quiere que todos sepan que yo estoy secuestrado. Que tienen a Bruce Wayne, en el treatro, uno de los sitios más céntricos de Gotham.

Alfred habrá llamado a alguien...aunque si llevo tanto tiempo fuera de casa, ya debería de haber llamado a ese alguien. Y ese alguien ya debería haber llegado.

No va a venir nadie. No por el momento, supongo.

Vuelvo a arrugar la cara por los pinchazos de dolor que siento en la cabeza y de pronto, una voz familiar me saluda desde el suelo, por debajo respecto al escenario. Frunzo el ceño y alzo los ojos despacio, estoy muy cansado.

-Hola querido...Me alegra ver que ya estás despierto. -Me sonríe dulcemente.

-...Thalía… -La saludo.

Mi voz suena ronca, fruto de haber estado inconsciente y seguramente anestesiado, y del cansancio.

-Has tardado mucho en despertar, querido. Ya creía que te habías muerto y tenía que hacer uso de la pila de Lázaro de Ra's. -Vuelve a sonreír y se sube al escenario para acercarse a mi.

-...¿Qué quieres? Déjame en paz… -Le pregunto, intentando seguirla con la mirada.

-Siempre con tu mal despertar, ¿eh?… -Me dice pasándome una mano por el pelo, cuando la aparta, veo manchas de sangre en su mano.

-¿Qué esperabas?...Me habéis anestesiado y seguramente me habéis golpeado o torturado hasta que perdí el conocimiento… -La miro escéptico.

-Oh...qué va. Veo que sigues teniendo un poco de amnesia temporal. Es normal por otra parte. -Asiente. -No te torturamos. Simplemente estrellamos tu deportivo y cuando intentaste salir, uno de mis francotiradores te disparo un dardo tranquilizante. Y vaya si te tranquilizó. -Sonríe divertida. -Te he dejado la misma ropa, porque estás muy guapo, pero la estás manchando con tu propia sangre, querido. Más vale que dejes de sangrar o te voy a tener que resucitar de verdad. -Me avisa.

-Estás loca, Thalía...¿para qué has hecho esto? Dime qué quieres de una vez. -Frunzo el ceño. -¿Dinero?...¿Poder?...¿A mí?… -

Thalía se ríe suavemente.

-Oh, querido...A ti te consigo con los dos primeros, y estos ya los tengo. -Me explica sonriendo. -No, no quiero eso...Simplemente vengo en una misión...diplomática, con tu gobierno. -

-Diplomacia y secuestro no suelen ir en la misma frase, Thalía. -Le aviso, ladeando la cabeza para mirarla cuando se mueve de un lado a otro, andando despacio por el escenario.

-Como se nota que no eres político, Bruce. -Se ríe divertida y me mira. -No te molestes en sacar juguetitos, Bruce. -Alza el dedo índice, señalando hacia arriba y cuando miro adonde me indica, veo a varios ninjas de su guardia personal. -Además, me he asegurado de que ninguno de tus súper amigos o bat hijos esté hoy para rescatarte. No quiero que nadie interrumpa esto. -

-Sinceramente...me duele que me uses como un simple trueque. -Miro hacia el suelo, pensando en una forma de escapar.

-Oh...si esperabas algo más...ese barco zarpó hace mucho, querido. Lo siento, una mujer tiene que hacer a veces lo que tiene que hacer. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad? -Se acerca a mí y me sujeta la mandíbula, alzándome la cabeza para que la mire. -Estás fatal...y como me sigas perdiendo sangre me voy a quedar sin nada con lo que negociar. Iré a por algo para ayudarte. Ahora vuelvo. -Me avisa antes de irse. Puedo oír sus tacones impactar contra el suelo, alejándose de donde estoy.

Tengo que pensar en cómo voy a salir de esta.

* * *

No sé cuanto tiempo ha pasado, pero cuando vuelvo en sí, Thalía me está quitando la corbata y la chaqueta del traje. Arrugo la cara e intento zafarme, pero es inútil.

-Para...estate quieto, Bruce. Tu amigo Jim Gordon quiere que le entregue algo que ratifique que estás aquí conmigo. Agradece que le entregue tu corbata y tu chaqueta y no uno de tus dedos. -Me dice sonriendo mientras me mira.

-¿Y luego te preguntas por qué lo nuestro no funcionó?… -Le pregunto alzando una ceja.

-...No funcionó porque no tenías lo que hay que tener para estar conmigo, querido… -Frunce el ceño al decirlo, con sus brazos rodeándome el cuello, cerca de mi cara. -Si hubieras sido más valiente...Si hubieras hecho lo que había que hacer… -

-Matar a tu padre y a cientos de personas más no está en mis planes para casarme con alguien. Ni contigo ni con absolutamente nadie. Yo no mato. Lo sabes perfectamente. -Le digo serio, fulminándola con la mirada.

-...Esa decisión te va a acabar matando, Bruce… -Me avisa.

Después se separa de mí y le entrega mi ropa a uno de sus ayudantes, que corre hacia afuera. Lo sigo con la mirada hasta que se va y luego miro a Thalía.

-¿No vas a entregarlo tú?… -Pregunto alzando una ceja.

-No, claro que no. Yo me tengo que quedar vigilando el paquete. -Me mira mientras me habla, sonriendo levemente. Al parecer le ha hecho gracia llamarme "paquete".

-...¿Y qué es exactamente lo que quieres pedir a cambio de mí? Supongo que como "paquete", tengo derecho a saberlo. -

-Queremos varias cosas...pero en definitiva, queremos la independencia total del mundo, y sobre todo de Estados Unidos. Siempre se entrometen en nuestros tratos y acuerdos, y no tienen derecho a hacerlo. -

-Esos tratos y acuerdos a menudo son guerras y genocidios, Thalía. -Recalco frunciendo el ceño.

-Como te he dicho Bruce, hay que hacer lo que hay que hacer. -Se cruza de brazos, dándome la espalda.

* * *

Empiezo a creer que voy a morir aquí de verdad, cuando se oye una explosión cercana, muy cercana.

Abro los ojos como platos y miro a Thalía.

-¡¿Qué has hecho?! -Le pregunto exaltado. -¡No tienes derecho a hacer daño a los demás, Thalía, son gente inocente y niños! Me tienes a mí, déjalos en paz… -Gruño.

-No he sido yo...Los míos no actúan así… -Parece igual de nerviosa que yo. Coge el walkie talkie que tiene en la cintura y se intenta comunicar con el exterior. -Alpha 1, ¿qué ha pasado, Delta 4?...Delta 4 responda ya. -Insiste, cada vez más preocupada, aunque intente disimularlo.

-¡¿Qué es eso?! ¡¿Qué es eso?!...¡¿Quiénes son estos?!...¡Alpha 1, tenemos problemas! Necesitamos apoyo urgente, repito apoy… -Y ahí, entre gritos y disparos, la comunicación se corta.

-...¡Delta 4?...¡Delta 4 responda! -Insiste Thalía, pero no recibe respuesta.

Thalía se queda en silencio, los gritos y ruidos del exterior son cada vez más claros y resonantes. Thalía me mira, entre confusa y nerviosa, teme que su operación se vaya a la ruina. Y lo peor de todo es que no tiene ni idea de lo que está frustrando su operación.

Yo tampoco sé lo que está pasando, y eso me pone nervioso. Muy nervioso.

-...¿Qué has hecho…? ¿A quién has llamado ahora? -Me pregunta, acercándose a mí.

-¿Yo? A nadie. Si no puedo ni moverme… -Alzo una ceja y la miro cuando está justo frente a mí.

-¡Mentira! ¿Quién es? ¿La princesa del mundo divino? ¿El súper alien?...¿Alguno de tus subordinados?… -Pregunta intentando adivinarlo.

-No son mis subordinados, Thalía. -Le contesto enfadado. -Y no me he llamado a nadie porque no puedo llamar a nadie. -Le repito.

Ella me gruñe y cuando se debate entre salir o quedarse a proteger su paquete, un disparo, seco ensordecedor y resonante, hace eco en el teatro. Yo me miro, examinándome al detalle...pero no parece haberme impactado nada. Miro a Thalía ahora, ella, con la boca abierta se mira el vientre, posa sus manos ahí y descompone la cara. Abro los ojos como platos y giro la cabeza buscando al culpable.

Y entonces lo veo.

Desde la entrada del teatro, justo frente a mí, al final de la sala. Entrando por la puerta principal como los grandes, revolver en mano y dando pasos seguros y cada vez más enfadado hacia nosotros.

Thalía frunce el ceño, arrugando la cara. Chorros de sangre caen desde su vientre y se gira para mirar al pistolero que le ha perforado el vientre.

-...Tú… -Dice entonces, con la voz entre cortada. -¿Qué haces tú aquí?...¡¿Qué demonios quieres tú?! -Le grita sin comprender nada.

Solo él y yo comprendemos lo que está pasando ahora mismo. El por qué está aquí.

Thalía inca las rodillas en el suelo, intentando contener la incipiente hemorragia que se desata en su vientre con sus manos, y que forma un charco de sangre bajo ella.

-Vengo a rescatar a este hombre. -Dice entonces, subiendo al escenario y apuntándola con la pistola. -Yo que tú no me movería. -Ladea la cabeza.

-¿Qué?...¿Por qué? -Pregunta Thalía, buscando algún sentido a todo esto.

-Porque lo digo yo… -Le contesta con una soberbia que no sabía que tenía.

Se agacha y coge el walkie talkie. Cuando Thalía intenta cogerlo, él le pisa la mano y Thalía grita de dolor. Se yergue de nuevo y aprieta el botón para después hablar.

-...¿Jim?...Jimmy… -Empieza a decir, sonriendo.

Abro los ojos sorprendido.

-...¿Joker?...¿Ya has entrado? -Le pregunta Gordon, no muy confiado.

-Sí, tengo a Wayne aquí vivito y coleando y a la otra desangrándose en el suelo...fallos del directo. -Se encoge de hombros.

-...Quiero pruebas. Pásame a Bruce Wayne. -Le pide.

Joker me mira por primera vez desde que ha entrado por esa puerta, se acerca a mí y me coloca el walkie delante.

-Hola comisario… -Le digo, respirando despacio. -Estoy...estoy bien. El Joker...me ha salvado la vida. -Explico, sintiéndome raro en cuanto lo digo. -Pueden entrar a detener a Thalía...y por favor, llame a una ambulancia y preparen dos unidades de cero negativo...o tres. -Le pido, arrugando la cara.

-Wayne… -Dice en cuanto me oye, tan sorprendido como yo. -...A...¡Ahora mismo! ¡Una ambulancia! ¡Y pasad! ¡Tenemos luz verde, pasad!...¡No disparéis al payaso! -Oigo que dice después, antes de cortar.

-¿Has oído eso, Bruce? No disparéis al payaso. No me van a disparar… -Sonríe mientras me mira y yo asiento despacio.

Alzo los ojos para ver cómo unos diez...¿o doce? Policías entran apuntando a Thalía pero antes de ver nada más mis ojos se cierran.

-Bruce mira esto...¿Bruce?...¡Bruce! -Oigo cómo el Joker me llama, pero pierdo la consciencia y todo se vuelve negro y dejo de oír nada.

* * *

Cuando me despierto, oigo un pitido intermitente que supongo que es el aparato que mide mis pulsaciones. Por el olor y el entorno blanco y estéril, sé que es el hospital. Alguien me coge la mano y la aprieta suavemente.

-Buenos días, Señor… -Me dice Alfred, sonriéndome. Está sentado a mi lado en un sillón. -Lleva durmiendo unas horas...le pasaron al quirófano para darle puntos en la frente, pedí que le durmieran para evitarle dolor y que descansara. Thalía está ya deportada de vuelta a oriente y tiene prohibido acercarse a usted...Él está en la comisaría con Gordon. -Alfred me cuenta todo tranquilo y de forma pausada. Sabe que lo quiero saber todo pero no quiere agobiarme. Frunzo el ceño al oír esto último. -Está en comisaría tomando declaración de lo sucedido...tranquilo...Luego vendrá el comisario para tomarle declaración a usted. -

-...De acuerdo...Gracias, Alfred. -Asiento despacio y suspiro más tranquilo. -Arriesgó su vida y su condena por mí… -Le digo entonces, meditando lo sucedido.

-Oh, lo sé, Señor...Todo el mundo lo sabe. -Me dice entonces, encendiendo la tele.

Lo miro y miro la tele. En todas, lo mismo. "El Joker salva la vida de Bruce Wayne", "Wayne salvado por el Joker", "¿De súper villano a súper héroe? El nuevo Joker del que todos hablan", "El rescate del payaso"...Y demás títulos de noticias y cadenas de televisión de las que Alfred hace zapping. Sale gente hablando de él, psiquiatras analizando imágenes del rescate, personas corrientes apoyándolo, algún que otro especulando sobre intereses ocultos...En todos lados, hablando de lo mismo.

-Madre de dios… -Digo impresionado por el aluvión mediático repentino y masivo.

-Lo sé, Señor, lo sé...La liga ha llamado. Se disculpan por no haber estado presentes, pero se alegran de que esté bien. Sus amigos vendrán luego a verle. El señor Kent y la señora Prince estaban especialmente preocupados. -Me informa.

-Gracias por hablar con ellos… -Suspiro intentando asimilar todo esto. Me pregunto cómo se lo estará tomando él. -¿Has hablado con él? ¿Lo has visto? -Le pregunto mirándolo.

-Oh...no Señor, me temo que cuando a usted le trajo la ambulancia, a él se lo llevaron a comisaría. -Asiente. -Según me ha dicho Bullock estaba como loco por saber si seguías vivo. Tuvo que hacerle una foto antes de que pasara al quirófano para que empezara a hablar con el señor Gordon. -

-Ya veo… -Bajo los ojos y miro las botellas que tengo conectadas. -¿Es suero?… -

-Suero y un poco de analgésicos para el dolor, Señor. Ya le queda poco, el médico pronostica que cuando termine esta dosis podrá irse a casa...A hacer reposo… -Recalca en esto último, mirándome fijamente.

Yo lo miro también, sabiendo a lo que se refiere.

-Me lo pensaré… -

* * *

-Bruce...Hey, Bruce… -Siento que me llaman.

Entre abro los ojos despacio y muevo los ojos por la habitación hasta que reconozco a los que me miran, apoyados en la cama y sonriéndome. Clark y Diana...Al fondo está Lois.

-Mh...Hola… -Mi voz vuelve a sonar ronca. Me he vuelto a dormir. Me incorporo levemente y abro más los ojos, mirándolos. -Perdón… -

-No pasa nada, amigo. Estarás cansado… -Me dice Clark. Me sonríe con pena. -¿Qué tal estás? No queríamos molestar. -

-No molestáis...¿Lleváis mucho tiempo aquí? -Les pregunto mirándolos.

-No...Bueno, unos veinte minutos ya. Hemos estado hablando con Alfred. Ha bajado a tomarse algo en la cafetería. -Me dice cuando ve que lo empiezo a buscar por la habitación.

-¿Te duele mucho? Es una suerte que solo tengas lo de la cabeza...Esa Thalía… -Me dice Diana, arrugando la cara.

-Me empieza a doler, sí. Me están quitando los analgésicos. Según Alfred me podré ir en pocas horas. -

-Nos lo ha dicho. Vas a descansar mejor en casa, eso seguro...Podemos venir alguno de la liga para vigilar Gotham...si quieres, claro. -Me avisa Clark.

-No, no será necesario...Luego hablaré con Dick. O con Tim. Gracias. -Asiento despacio.

-De nada… -Clark frunce levemente el ceño, no está de acuerdo con mi decisión.

-...¿Y te has enterado de lo del Joker? -Me pregunta entonces Lois. Le miro alzando una ceja. -Ah, bueno, tú estabas allí...lo has vivido en primera persona...Ha sido increíble, Bruce. Verdaderamente increíble. ¿Qué piensas tú? -Su sed de información es insaciable.

-Lois, creo que deberías dejarlo… -Le dice Clark mirándola de reojo.

-No, está bien...Tengo que empezar a despertarme… -Suspiro y la miro. -Pienso que...si deja de ser un súper villano, se salvarían infinidad de vidas...y nos ahorraríamos crímenes y desgracias incalculables. Pienso que esta ciudad, ahora es un poquito mejor. -Asiento y apoyo la cabeza en la almohada, mirando a los otros dos, que miran al suelo.

Por su cara se plasma preocupación, nerviosismo e impotencia. Son como un libro abierto. Sobre todo Clark.

-¿Tú no lo piensas, Clark? -Le pregunto alzando una ceja.

-¿Eh? -Me mira sorprendido, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que lo estaba mirando. -Sí, sí, también lo pienso...Es una maravillosa noticia. Claro que estoy de acuerdo contigo, Bruce… -Asiente despacio.

-...Lois, a ver cuando le enseñas a mentir… -Le digo mirándola, sonriendo débilmente.

Lois se ríe divertida y asiente. Clark se sonroja levemente y Diana ríe con Lois también.

-Tienes razón Bruce...Que esté cambiando, o que lo haya hecho ya, es una buena noticia...Todos deberíamos estar por lo menos más...tranquilos por ello. -Asiente Diana.

-¿Qué tal en la misión?...Al final no pude ir. -Les pregunto, mirándolos a los dos.

-Oh, bien bien...Nos reunimos allí con Hawkgirl y estuvimos haciendo una ronda por el planeta...ni rastro de actividades sospechosas. El siguiente planeta en la lista es Apokolips. -

-Me prepararé entonces. -

-No, Bruce, de eso nada… -Miro a Diana alzando una ceja. -Nos vamos mañana y no vas a estar recuperado para entonces...Por favor, quédate y descansa...Si quieres, puedes quedarte con Cyborg en la Atalaya y nos das indicaciones desde ahí. -Me sonríe amable.

-No, sabes que solo molestaría a Cyborg. Además, tengo que estar en el terreno para recaudar pruebas y testimonios. -Frunzo el ceño.

-Pero no puedes venir, Bruce...Te han mandado reposo, y se piensan que estás todo el día en una oficina...Imagínate si supieran que tienes que pelear contra semidioses y ejércitos...No puedes… -Me dice Clark.

Voy a decir algo, pero prefiero callarme. Los tres se miran, entre preocupados y sin saber qué decirme.

-...En otro orden de cosas, Bruce, Luthor te iba a decir de todo delante de la prensa, pero justo cuando fue a hablar, saltó la noticia de tu secuestro. Si vieras la cara que puso… -Me dice Lois, riéndose después. -Empezó a mandarte ánimo y a decir que ojalá te encontraran pronto y eso...Luthor y su doble cara, ya lo conoces. -

Miro a Lois y niego con la cabeza, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-Casi que Thalía me hizo un favor...Es insufrible y se cree que la eficacia de Arkham ha sido gracias a su equipo, como si las empresas Wayne no hubieran hecho nada. -

-He oído que los presos están un poco enfadados con él… -Sonríe Lois. -Sobre todo ese tal Nygma. -Se vuelve a reír.

-Nygma se enfadó porque creía que fue una cámara de Luthor la que le pilló en plena huida...pero de nuevo, fue un chivatazo del Joker, y yo se lo dije a Gordon, quien lo atrapó. -Asiento.

Lois abre los ojos sorprendida.

-...Y ahora me dirás que no puedo publicar esto. -Sonríe frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo siento pero no. Tal vez salgan más chivatazos como esos, y si esto se hace viral, no creo que siga fluyendo la información. -Lois me mira decepcionada, pero lo entiende.

-La próxima vez será. -Se encoge de hombros sonriéndome.

* * *

Alguien llama a la puerta cuando estoy merendando, miro a Alfred de reojo y este mira hacia la puerta alzando las cejas curioso.

-Oh...¿será el médico? -Me pregunta. -Adelante. -

Gordon pasa diciendo "buenos días", mientras agarra a cierto payaso del brazo. Gruñe y le manda callar antes de que ni siquiera abra la boca. Intento disimular y vuelvo a mirar a Alfred, que traga saliva visiblemente tenso.

-Hola Wayne. Perdón por molestarte pero...tengo que tomarte declaración. Y…este no ha dejado en insistir en que quiere ver "al ricachón vivo ya que lo ha salvado él". -Vuelve a gruñir después de decir esto.

Yo sonrío débilmente, mirando al Joker.

-...Bueno...eso dicen los medios, ¿no? -Me encojo de hombros y Joker me sonríe asintiendo.

-Así es, Bruce, me alegra ver que me entiendes. ¿Ve, comisario? -Le pregunta, haciendo fruncir el ceño a este último.

-Cállate o te mando a Arkham. Bien...Alfred, ¿quieres salir o te quieres quedar? -Le pregunta antes de empezar a preguntarme cosas.

-Pues...si me disculpa, voy a tomarme un café, no quisiera molestar… -Hace una pequeña reverencia y Joker lo imita, sonriendo.

Alfred lo mira arrugando la cara, después me mira de reojo a mí y sale sin saber muy bien qué decir. Gordon sienta a Joker en una de las sillas de la habitación y lo esposa a una de las rejas de la ventana.

-Quieto...Tengo a policías esperando ahí fuera para pegarte un tiro. -Le avisa mirándolo.

-Qué majos. -Contesta él, mirando hacia la puerta.

Gordon se acerca a mí con una libreta y un boli. Al hacerlo, muevo los ojos desde el Joker hasta él.

-Bueno, Wayne, empecemos. -Yo asiento. -Bien, ¿sabe cómo lo secuestraron? -

-...Thalía me dijo que provocó un accidente con mi coche y desde ahí me sustrajeron. Con la conmoción del golpe, pudieron anestesiarme y supongo que después me llevaron al teatro. -

-Ya veo...¿sabe cómo pudo Thalía Al Ghul saber cuál era su agenda? -

-No...pero dado que soy una persona pública, supongo que no le llevó mucho tiempo averiguar que me debía reunir con Lex Luthor. Allí me dirigía con el coche. -Asiento mientras veo cómo Gordon apunta cosas. Mientras lo hace, me permito mirar de reojo a Joker, que mira la sala y de vez en cuando me mira a mi, sonriéndome orgulloso consigo mismo.

-¿Y tienes alguna idea de lo que deseaba realmente Thalía? -

-...Me dijo que me iba a usar como trueque entre nuestro gobierno y el suyo. Quería inmunidad política, militar y económica. Desconozco si esos eran los verdaderos motivos. -

-Ajá...Ya. -Gordon escribe de nuevo.

-Oye, Jim, ¿no crees que deberías renovar el equipo de la poli? Podías grabar a Bruce en vez de escribirlo, que parece que sigues en 1970. -Sugiere Joker.

-¡Cállate o te largas! Último aviso… -Se gira para mirarlo y este se calla. Luego vuelve a mirarme. -Y una duda que tengo importante, Wayne… -Yo me preparo, descifrando la cara de Jim. -¿Por qué este desquiciado se escapó de Arkham para salvarte la vida? -Ladea la cabeza sin llegar a entenderlo.

Esa es una muy buena pregunta, comisario.

Yo miro a Joker. Joker me mira a mí. Yo miro a Gordon.

-Ojalá lo supiera, Jim… -Arrugo la cara confuso. -...¿Sabes lo que sé? Que le agradezco que cuando se presentó allí, me ayudara. Tal vez, como dicen los medios, haya cambiado...y...Sinceramente, era la última persona que me esperaba que apareciera por esa puerta para salvarme la vida. Pero lo hizo. Y eso es lo único que me importa a mí. Y a mis accionistas seguro que también. -Sonrío divertido y Gordon sonríe también.

En estas ocasiones me doy asco a mi mismo.

¿Cómo puedo mentir así? ¿Cómo puedo mentir tan descaradamente a alguien como Jim Gordon? Este hombre ha sido un amigo mío desde antes de conocer a Clark o ser Batman. Y yo le miento con mi fachada de playboy millonario y solidario. Esa fachada que han forjado y trabajado los medios, la prensa y yo mismo con señoritas de una noche y eventos benéficos cada dos por tres.

Y lo peor es que Jim se lo traga. No porque sea tonto, Jim no tiene un pelo de tonto. Jim se lo cree porque de verdad es amigo mío...cree en mi. Y yo se lo pago con mentiras y más mentiras.

Ojalá algún día pueda contarle la verdad. Ojalá algún día pueda deshacerme de toda esta farsa.

-Tienes razón, Wayne...Tienes razón. -Jim guarda la libreta y resopla. Se gira y mira al Joker. -Si este loco no hubiera entrado pistola en mano ahí...Tal vez ahora mismo estaríamos en la morgue, ¿quién sabe? -Pregunta encogiéndose de hombros.

A mi me recorre un escalofrío por la espalda de solo pensarlo y Joker arruga la cara con la idea.

-...¿A quién le haría té Alfred, entonces? -Pregunto para rebajar la tensión.

Gordon se ríe y me mira, después me da dos golpes en el hombro.

-¡Tranquilo Bruce, sigues vivo! -Sonríe mientras me lo dice y yo me río despacio también. -Bueno… -Deja de reírse. -Me voy a dejar a este en Arkham...y espero que te mejores. Gracias por tus palabras, me han esclarecido todo mucho. Lo necesitaba. -Asiente.

-¿Requerimientos del superior? -Pregunto.

-LA superiora, con mayúsculas. Amanda Waller. Que dios nos pille confesados… -Pone los ojos en blanco y suspira. -Hasta luego Wayne. -Se despide mientras le quita las esposas y se va con Joker.

Este me mira antes de irse y me guiña el ojo sonriendo.

Yo me sonrojo levemente y lo veo salir por la puerta.

* * *

-¡Pasa y pórtate bien! -Grita el oficial que lo empuja al comedor.

Joker gruñe y empieza a andar hacia la fila para coger la bandeja de comida. Allí se encuentra con Oswald que en cuanto lo ve venir gruñe y le grita.

-Hombre...¡pero si es el mayor traidor del mundo! -Joker se limita a cruzarse de brazos y no hacerle caso. -Eh...te estoy hablando paliducho… -Gruñe de nuevo, intentando llamar su atención, inútilmente. -Maldito engreído...Ya no eres el mismo tipo, no me das miedo. -Sonríe retándolo.

Dent, delante de Oswald se gira y los mira.

-Cállate ya, canijo de mierda...Y déjalo en paz. Te estás metiendo donde no te llaman...aunque tal vez deberías seguir. Un gilipollas menos con el que competir...sí. -La mitad de su cara sonríe y la cola avanza un poco.

-Hazle caso a Don Bipolar y cállate, pingüi. Hazme caso. -Le sonríe Joker.

-Wah...¡¿A quién llamas pingüi?! -Grita enfadado.

Después, Cobblepot levanta la mano para pegarle y Joker lo mira y frunce el ceño. Agarra la muñeca del pingüino y le da la vuelta, haciendo sonar un crujido muy poco saludable. Instantáneamente empieza a gritar del dolor. Después Joker se agacha, susurrándole al oído.

-Te advertí, pingüi...Ahora sé bueno y avisa a todos de que no me toquen la moral...porque como alguien, por muy mindundi que sea, me molesta; lo tomaré como si hubieras sido tú...Y te meteré un enema con dinamita por tu tercer ojo de pajarraco...¿Estamos? -Susurró de manera siniestra, dejando ver esa parte que, si se le molestaba lo suficiente, podría renacer con una fuerza brutal y escalofriante.

Oswald tragó saliva y asintió deprisa.

-Bien...Y ahora déjame primero, salvar a un rico me ha dado hambre. -Tiró de su brazo e intercambió el sitio con él.

Oswald retrocedió lentamente, mirándolo fijamente como quien mira un fantasma.

-Sigues siendo tú...¡Sigues siendo un maldito monstruo! -Le gritó mientras lo señalaba.

Joker lo miró también mientras avanzaba la cola, luego se puso un dedo en los labios y sonrió.

* * *

Alfred me lleva a casa cuando terminamos de cenar en un restaurante céntrico de la ciudad. Puesto que Arkham parece estar resistiendo y Gotham está, relativamente tranquila...y Batman está...fuera de servicio por un tiempo, podemos salir a cenar. "Para celebrar mi alta del hospital", dijo Alfred.

-Espere que le abro la puerta, Señor. -Me dice Alfred bajándose del coche cuando aparca frente a la puerta.

-Ya puedo yo, Alfred...Tranquilo. -Abro la puerta y me bajo, Alfred me agarra suavemente del brazo.

-El médico dijo que podía sentir un poco de mareo, Señor...Hasta mañana, será mejor que me use como muleta, ya que no quiere usar unas de verdad. -

-Porque estoy bien, Alfred, he pasado por cosas peores… -Suspiro y pasamos a casa. -...Voy a bajar a la batcueva un momento. -Le aviso, deteniéndome frente a la entrada.

-Bien, le acompaño… -Hace el amago de ir hacia allí, pero no me muevo.

-No no...tráeme un té, por favor. Yo estaré bien. -Él me mira escéptico, pero después de unos segundos aparta la mirada.

-Está bien...tenga cuidado por favor...Y no se vaya...Gotham está bien con Batgirl y Red robin vigilándola… -Me suplica con la mirada y se va a la cocina.

Ando hacia la cueva y bajo las escaleras, echo un vistazo rápido asegurándome de que todo está como lo dejé y me siento en la silla del ordenador suspirando. Tal vez sí que estoy un poco mareado. Pero poco.

Pulso varios botones y me introduzco en la red de cámaras de seguridad de Arkham. Accedo a las cámaras del nivel más alto hasta que llego a la de él. Sonrío levemente cuando lo veo sentarse en la cama. Debe haber venido de cenar. Un guarda sale de la celda, cerrando detrás de él y bajando en el ascensor, dejando la sala vacía a excepción de él.

Y yo por medio de la cámara, claro.

Trago saliva y conecto el micrófono del ordenador a la celda, para que pueda hablar con él.

-...Hola, Joker. -Lo saludo, y cuando oye mi voz su cara cambia radicalmente, sonriendo y mirando por la habitación, buscándome. -...Estoy en la cámara de arriba, frente a ti, en la esquina. -Le indico.

Joker mueve la cabeza y sé que me encuentra cuando sonríe y se acerca.

-Hola, Bats. -

-...Ya estoy en casa. Me han dado el alta. -Le hago saber, acomodándome en la silla.

-Ya veo, ¡bienvenido a casa! -Me grita feliz, abriendo los brazos. -...Ojalá pudiera recibirte con un abrazo y unas galletas. O la cena recién hecha y un mandil de cocina, y nuestros hijos en la cama durmiendo. -Empieza a desvariar y yo pongo los ojos en blanco, aunque sonrío.

-...Me gusta lo de las galletas. -Asiento y él sonríe.

-¿A quién en su sano juicio no le gustan las galletas?...aunque un abrazo también estaría bien. Sin ropa y en una ducha, pero un abrazo. -Asiente sonriendo.

Me sonrojo y arrugo lo cara.

-Qué mono estás cuando te sonrojas, Brucie… -Se ríe entre dientes y me sonrojo más.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -Pregunto confuso.

-Eres muy predecible, Bats. -Cuando lo dice, Alfred aparece a mi lado, con una bandeja con el té.

Mira la pantalla y suspira, dejando la bandeja sobre la mesa de metal movible que había al lado. Después acerca la mesa a mí.

-Así que por esto quería bajar a la batcueva… -

-¿Quién es? -Joker ladea la cabeza, alzando una ceja.

-Alfred. -Le digo.

Este arruga la cara, sorprendido porque nos oiga.

-¿Alfred? ¿El tipo del esmoquin? ¿Tu mayordomo?… -Mira hacia la cámara curioso y sonríe. -¡Hola Alfred! Yo soy Joker, encantado de conocerle. -

-...Ho...hola, Joker...Te conozco. -Asiente despacio y arruga más la cara, entre confuso y sin saber qué hacer.

Cojo la tetera y me sirvo un poco de té. Cojo la taza y doy un trago.

-Echaba de menos tu té, Alfred… -Sonrío y soplo un poco para que se enfríe.

-Me alegro de que le guste, Señor. -Me sonríe feliz, aunque no deja de mirar a la pantalla de vez en cuando, nervioso.

-¿Has hecho té?...Yo también quiero té… -Se queja, resoplando. Entonces alza las cejas y mira a la cámara. -¡Un momento!...¿Tú eras el que hacía la comida cuando estaba allí, verdad?… -Alfred se encoje levemente. -Sabía que Bats no podía hacer cosas tan buenas...¡Cocinas muy bien, Alfred! -Asiente enérgico sonriendo.

-Vaya...pues, gracias, Joker. -Sonríe levemente y yo doy otro sorbo al té.

-A veces también cocinaba yo, ¿eh? -Le digo alzando una ceja, molesto.

-Oh, no te enfades, Bats, que no tienes cinco años… -Pone los brazos en jarras y frunce el ceño.

¿Me está echando la bronca? Miro hacia la pantalla frunciendo el ceño también y Alfred se ríe levemente.

-En cualquier caso, algún día tengo que probar tu té, Alfred. -Sonríe.

-...Claro, Joker, sería un placer. -Carraspea y cuando ve que me he terminado el té, recoge las cosas. -Me ha gustado hablar con usted, Joker...Espero que siga igual de bien o mejor...No sabe cuanto me alegra que haya cambiado. -

-...Oh...que adorable. Muchas gracias, Alfred. Hasta luego. -Sonríe y mueve la mano para decirle adiós.

Alfred coge la bandeja y se aleja poco a poco hacia la salida.

-No tarde, Señor...El doctor le ha dicho que tiene que descansar. -Me dice antes de irse.

-¡Tranqui, ya le mandaré yo a la cama! -Le grita Joker. Me sonrojo y me tapo la cara.

-No digas esas cosas con él delante… -Le digo susurrando un poco.

-Qué mal pensado, Bats… -Sonríe pícaro. -Por eso me gustas tanto…es una pena que ahora vayamos a estar tanto tiempo sin… -Lo miro curioso y se muerde el labio, bajando una de sus manos a su entrepierna.

Yo arrugo la cara, sonrojado levemente.

-¿Y quién ha dicho que no? -Alzo una ceja.

-El doctor. Supongo. Esa herida de la cabeza tenía muy mala pinta, y no quiero que te mueras mientras lo estemos haciendo, suele cortar el rollo. -Asiente despacio, alejándose de la cámara. -Pero no temas, Bats, que esto es solo tuyo. -Sonríe señalándose.

-Claramente… -Frunzo el ceño. ¿Desde cuándo soy tan posesivo...con él?

-Ale, a dormir. -Me hace una señal moviendo las manos para que me vaya y se tumba en la cama, estirándose.

-No puedes obligarme a irme. -Le digo cruzándome de brazos.

-Claro que puedo. -Sonríe cerrando los ojos.

-No, no puedes. -Alzo una ceja.

-No me tientes, Bats… -Me mira de reojo.

-No lo hago, sencillamente, es algo que no puedes hacer. -Entre cierro los ojos.

Suspira y se levanta, veo cómo coge una sábana de la cama y se acerca a la cámara. De pronto, no veo nada.

Mierda. Ha usado el truco más viejo. Tapar la cámara.

-...Quita esto, Joker. -Le digo, gruñendo.

-No. Adióoos… -Su voz se aleja y oigo la cama rechinar cuando se vuelve a tumbar.

Frunzo el ceño y al poco tiempo cierro la cámara. Tenía la visión de rayos X y la visión calorífica, pero no me sirven para verle a él, a todo él. ¿Para qué quiero ver sus huesos o señal de calor?...Ahora mismo, al menos.

Suspiro y decido irme a dormir, aquí ya no hay nada que tenga que hacer.

* * *

Cuando entro a la Atalaya, la mañana siguiente, Cyborg teclea mientras mira una de las grandes pantallas de la pared. En ella, se ve a varios de la liga andar por el suelo de Apokolips. Suspiro y ando hacia él. Al final no pude irme con ellos, puesto que me dieron el alta ayer y de vez en cuando sigo con mareos. Cyborg gira la cabeza hacia mí y me sonríe.

-¡Hola, Batman! No sabía si al final ibas a venir… -Se acerca a mí y me estrecha la mano feliz. -Me alegro de tenerte de vuelta, compañero...Ven, siéntate. Los chicos casi han llegado al lugar. -

-Hola, Cyborg...Gracias, yo también me alegro de volver… -Ando con él y me siento en un taburete a su lado, mirando la pantalla.

-Tenemos una línea de comunicación abierta en el canal secundario, actívala si quieres. -Asiente y mira la pantalla también. -Chicos, ha llegado Batman. -

Alzo mi mano hasta la capucha y pulso varios botones en mi nuca, de pronto, empiezo a oírlos.

-Hola a todos. -Los saludo.

-...¡Batman! ¡Te echaba de menos, tío! Bienvenido...y perdona que no pudiera ir al hospital. -Me dice Flash.

-Hola, Batman. Nos alegramos un montón de que hayas vuelto. -Me dice Clark. La cámara que vemos está en la diadema de Diana, así que lo veo sonreír junto al resto.

-Estamos yendo al palacio de Darkseid, Batman, no nos queda mucho para llegar. Esperemos que la caja madre se encuentre allí. -Me informa Diana.

-Esperemos...debería. -Le contesto cruzándome de brazos.

-¿Qué tal tu cabeza, Batman? -Me pregunta J'onn. -Me han dicho hace poco lo que pasó… -

-No pasa nada, J'onn. Bien, ya estoy bien. -Me molesta ligeramente que pregunten tanto por mí. Simplemente no me gusta que la gente esté pendiente de mí.

-Me alegro, aunque si necesitas ayuda, ya lo sabes… -Deja caer.

-Lo sé. -Cambió de tema radicalmente. -¿Hawkgirl os dio alguna pista? ¿Por qué no está aquí? -

-Hawkgirl nos informó de que no podía venir con nosotros, tenía asuntos personales que atender, aunque nos indicó que, si la caja madre estuviera allí, lo habría notado. -Cuenta Diana.

-Ya veo. A ver qué nos cuenta Darkseid. Hace mucho que no sabemos de él. -Respondo.

-Cierto, la última vez que lo vimos fue hace unos meses cuando creíamos que Brainiac había vuelto. -Recuerda Cyborg, después coge su vaso de plástico de un establecimiento de comida rápida y sorbe un poco con la pajita que lleva. -Y...¿qué tal con el payaso? -Pregunta sin mirarme. No sé si nervioso o con miedo a lo que responda.

No abro la boca, pensando en qué decirle. Me siento ligeramente...¿incómodo, hablando de él con ellos? Cyborg carraspea y deja el vaso.

-Si...si no quieres responder está bien, lo siento, no debería haber dicho nada… -Niega deprisa con la cabeza, agachándola después.

-Estoy bien con él. Ya viste en la prensa lo que pasó el otro día. Todo marcha bien. -Soy escueto hablando y sé que todos están escuchando, porque no oigo nada por el canal que compartimos.

-...No sabes lo que nos alegramos, de verdad. -Oigo como responde Flash.

-¡Flash! -Le regaña Diana.

-¿Qué?...Nos alegramos, ¿o no? Antes de que viniera lo habéis dicho...qué menos ya que todavía no lo ha intentado matar, porque el día que lo haga no… -Pero no oigo más, porque sospecho que alguien le tapa la boca.

Diana mira hacia atrás y vemos por la pantalla como Clark le tapa la boca a Flash, frunciendo el ceño.

-Flash, ¿por qué tienes que ser tan bocazas? -Gruñe Clark. Luego mira a Diana, sorprendido, y se aparta. -Eh...es que...nos preocupamos por ti, Batman… -Aparta la vista arrepentido.

-...Será mejor que continuemos. -Opina J'onn, dándose la vuelta para después seguir andando.

-Será lo mejor, sí. -Frunzo el ceño y oigo a Cyborg tragar saliva a mi lado.

-Menos mal que no estáis aquí...porque como le vierais la cara… -Dice Cyborg, suspirando.

Por fin llegan al palacio y unos guardias lo llevan hasta Darkseid. Firmamos una especie de pacto de paz, por lo que se muestran neutrales ante nuestra presencia.

Darkseid está sentado en su trono, hablando con uno de sus subordinados. Llega un momento en que nota nuestra presencia y los mira, entre sorprendido y ligeramente molesto.

-...Liga de la justicia. ¿Qué queréis si se puede saber? -Frunce el ceño.

-Hola, Darkseid. Hemos venido buscando la caja madre. ¿No la tendrás tú? -Pregunta Diana sin tapujos.

-...No. ¿Por qué la tendría yo? -Sigue frunciendo el ceño, mirándolos.

-No lo sabemos, por eso hemos venido a preguntar. La teníamos vigilada en la Tierra, pero desapareció hace unas semanas. Desde entonces la buscamos. -Asiente.

-Si sois unos despistados, es vuestra culpa, ¿por qué iba a estar aquí, en Apokolips? Seguirá en la Tierra si estaba en la Tierra...y ahora largo de mi planeta. -Se está empezando a cansar por su tono de voz.

-Hemos estado investigando y nos habían dicho que podría estar aquí por una red de mercado negro… -Se explica Diana, siendo lo más paciente posible. -No queremos molestar, Darkseid, venimos en son de paz. -Asiente.

-...Creerme que si estuviera aquí, la tendría yo. Y yo no la tengo. -

-De acuerdo...Bueno, muchas gracias por atendernos. Hasta luego, Darkseid. Chicos, nos vamos… -Suspira y se gira, andando hacia la salida. Los demás la siguen después.

-¿Y si él no la tiene?...¿Dónde puede estar? -Cuestiona Flash.

-Tal vez en algún planeta que se nos pase...Aunque hemos mirado en casi todos los posibles. -Asiente Clark.

Yo achico los ojos y me doy la vuelta, me levanto del taburete y empiezo a andar hacia el gran ventanal. Cyborg clava los ojos en mí, observándome.

-Se nos está pasando algo...Puede que no esté en ningún planeta, puede que esté en circulación… -Opina J'onn.

-No lo habíamos pensado, no. -Responde Diana.

Ladeo la cabeza con la mirada fija en lo que tengo en frente, procesando las palabras de Darkseid. Cyborg anda hacia mí. Me mira y mira a lo que estoy mirando. Después alza las cejas sorprendido.

-Chicos… -Los avisa, cortando sus suposiciones.

-¿Qué pasa, Cyborg? -Pregunta Clark.

-Necesitábamos al mejor detective del mundo. -Sonríe y luego me mira.

-No te seguimos, Cyborg… -Dice Flash confuso.

-...Si estaba en la Tierra, seguirá en la Tierra. -Les aclaro yo. -Habéis rastreado todos los planetas, pero os falta la Tierra. -

-...Somos idiotas. -Sentencia Flash. El resto del grupo se mira, arrugando la cara.

-Pero...pero la Tierra ya la rastreamos, Batman. -Me avisa Clark alzando una ceja.

-Rastreasteis la superficie, Superman. Si está dentro de un espacio hermético y sellado, que evita que las radiaciones salgan para que Cyborg o nuestros aparatos las detecten, no estaría a nuestro alcance. -Les digo.

-...Vamos para allá. Iniciando la vuelta a la Atalaya. -Dice J'onn, suspirando mientras empieza a andar hacia la nave.

-Somos idiotas. -Repite Flash, negando la cabeza.

-Deja de decir eso, Flash...Gracias, Batman. -Me dice Diana, avergonzada.

Cyborg se ríe divertido, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

-Nos hacía falta un detective, está claro. -Asiente y me sonríe.

-No ha sido nada...ahora solo hay que averiguar quién puede construir una tecnología así...o tenerla. Y quién puede acceder a nuestro sistema de seguridad sin que salten las alarmas. Tenemos trabajo que hacer, Cyborg. -Le informo, dándome la vuelta y andando hacia el ordenador de la sala, empezando a teclear.

-Oh, sí, sí. -Me sigue y se pone a trabajar conmigo.

* * *

Unas horas después, los demás llegan a la Atalaya, estoy trabajando con Víctor, cuando alguien me toca el hombro con un dedo. Pongo los ojos en blanco y giro la cabeza para ver a Clark y Diana mirarme preocupados. Clark me sonríe nervioso.

-¿Podemos hablar?… -Me pregunta arrugando la cara.

-...Date prisa, tengo que ir a que me maten. -Le contesto frunciendo el ceño.

-Voy a cotejar estos datos… -Contesta Cyborg, alejándose deprisa de nosotros con unos papeles. Sale del laboratorio y cierra la puerta detrás de él, dejándonos solos.

Me doy la vuelta y me cruzo de brazos, mirándolos.

-Bruce...no lo hemos dicho a malas… -Me dice Diana, poniendo cara triste. -Perdónanos por favor… -

-Sí...solo nos estábamos preocupando por ti. No nos fiamos. -

-No tenéis por qué preocuparos por mí, Clark. No tengo cuatro años, sé lo que estoy haciendo. -Frunce el ceño enfadado.

-Ya pero...el otro día te secuestraron y nosotros no pudimos hacer nada y...dejarte solo… -Se rasca la nuca, sin saber cómo explicarse.

-El otro día me secuestró Thalía, no él. Él fue quien me salvó la vida. ¿O acaso te has olvidado? Porque Lois bien que lo ha publicado en el Daily Planet. ¿No lees el periódico, Clark? -Achico los ojos.

Clark arruga la cara, mirando al suelo.

-Sabes que sí, porque entre otras cosas lo escribo yo. -

-No te pongas así, Bruce...Solo ha sido un comentario desafortunado en un momento desafortunado… -Asiente Diana. -Entiende que...con su historial, no nos fiemos. -

-Por esa regla de tres, deberías de haberle partido la cara a Darkseid cuando habéis entrado en su palacio. Por su historial. -Repito, alzando una ceja.

Diana y Clark se callan, sin saber qué decir.

-Entiendo que os preocupéis porque...soy humano, y no tengo poderes. Pero él también es un humano. Y aunque vosotros lo sigáis viendo como un monstruo sin corazón y genocida, yo sé que ya no es así. Y según mi historial, suelo tener razón. -Los miro esperando una respuesta.

-...Lo sentimos mucho, Bruce… -Me dice Clark, mirando al suelo.

-Yo también siento que penséis así. -Asiento. -...Cyborg y yo hemos rastreado varias ubicaciones sospechosas, deberíais echarle un vistazo. -Les informo, entregándole los archivos a Clark.

Lo rodeo y ando hacia la puerta con paso firme.

-...¿A dónde vas? -Me pregunta confuso.

-Métete en tus asuntos, Superman. -Gruño entre dientes y salgo por la puerta hacia el teletransportador a la batcueva.

Pero el boy scout no puede dejar las cosas como están. Ojalá pudiera meterle un puñetazo de vez en cuando.

Clark corre hacia a mí y me mira, poniéndose delante.

-Apártate, Clark. -Lo miro serio y desafiante.

-No, escúchame, Bruce… -Me mira nervioso, colocándose delante cuando voy a rodearlo.

J'onn nos mira y arruga la cara.

-...Yo que tú no haría eso ahora, Superman… -Le avisa, seguramente haya leído mis ondas cerebrales. A saber qué habrá captado.

-Haz caso a J'onn, Clark. Déjame pasar… -Le aviso, frunciendo el ceño.

-Cuando quieras hablar conmigo te dejaré...Solo...quiero que hablemos las cosas. No quiero pelear contigo, no quiero estar como hace tantos años…Quiero que seas mi amigo. -Me pide, relajando las facciones. Se está empezando a desesperar.

-...Ven a mi casa a última hora cuando salgas de trabajar. Estaré libre. Ahora tengo que irme a trabajar. -Le indico, todo lo calmado que puedo...intentando no sacar el trozo de kriptonita que llevo siempre encima.

-...¿De verdad estarás? -Me pregunta escéptico.

-No tengo por qué mentirte. -Le aseguro, alzando una ceja. -Y ahora, aparta. -

Clark medita sus opciones, pero al final me deja pasar, apartándose a un lado.

-Hasta esta noche entonces… -Se despide.

Opto por no contestar y directamente entro en el teletransportador. Antes de irme, veo como Clark me mira preocupado y luego se gira para volver con Diana.

* * *

Alguien llama a mi despacho después de comer. He comido en la oficina mientras adelantaba papeleo. Alzo la vista y doy permiso para entrar. ¿Quién será a estas horas?

Rose, mi secretaria, asoma la cabeza, nerviosa. Yo arrugo la cara confuso.

-Señor...Lex Luthor está aquí, ha pedido reunirse con usted, es urgente. -Asiente.

-Oh...dile que pase entonces. -Alzo una ceja.

Rose desaparece e instantes después, Luthor pasa con un maletín, sonriendo triunfante. No sé si eso es bueno o malo. Lo miro escéptico, pero después sonrío y me levanto, estrechándole la mano cortésmente.

-Buenas, Bruce…Lo hemos hecho. -Me dice fulminándome con la mirada. -...Lo tenemos. -Me dice decidido, sus ojos brillan.

-...Lo tenemos. -Repito yo, sin creerme lo que está diciendo.


	12. Adiós, Joker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de Autora al final.

**De vacaciones en la batcueva**

**Capítulo 12**

_**Adiós, Joker** _

-¿De verdad que lo tenemos Luthor? -Pregunto atónito.

-Sí, Wayne...Lo hemos conseguido. -Sonríe orgulloso, empezando a sacar papeles e informes.

-El Joker se llama Jack Napier. Tiene actualmente cuarenta años, y nació aquí, en Gotham. -Me cuenta, mientras ojea los informes que me da. Yo lo imito mientras leo y escucho. -¿Lo más curioso? No nació con el pelo verde. Su pelo era castaño, pero los ojos sí que son suyos. Ha salido a su madre, qué duda cabe… -Asiente sonriendo.

-¿Su madre? -Ladeó la cabeza, intentando asimilar toda esta información.

Lex saca ahora unas fotos y me las pasa.

-La familia Napier, Bruce. La gran familia Napier, si me lo permites. Esta familia era uno de los antiguos bastiones que controlaba Gotham, eran más antiguos que los Wayne, aunque obtuvieron menos prestigio...El caso es que la Señora Napier, Joyce Napier, tenía una de las grandes riquezas de Gotham. De hecho, gracias a la ayuda del departamento de policía y a la información que nos ha brindado nuestro compañero murciélago, hemos descubierto que esa riqueza sigue vigente. Hasta siguen en pie algunas de sus propiedades y empresas. Aunque no las suministra la misma familia claro...Hemos encontrado el testamento de Joyce y John Napier, sin embargo… -Me mira serio.

Alzo los ojos de los papeles por su silencio. Esto es increíble.

-...¿Y? -Pregunto impaciente y nervioso.

-El Joker...Jack, es rico. Apestosamente rico. Diría que le falta poco para alcanzarnos. -Arruga la cara, su orgullo ha sido ligeramente dolido. -Jack tenía derecho a heredar infinidad de empresas, acciones, patrimonios...títulos. -Asiente encogiéndose de hombros.

-Dios mío… -Vuelvo la vista a los papeles, que confirman todo esto. -Pero...¿qué pasó entonces? -

-Buena pregunta, Bruce. -Sonríe. -También lo hemos descubierto. -Se levanta y se pasea por la habitación, haciéndose el interesante. -...Supongo que conoces de sobra a la corte de los búhos...esa organización secreta que se supone que controla Gotham desde las sombras. -Empieza a decir, mirándome.

-Los conozco, desgraciadamente… -Lo miro.

-Bien...La familia Napier también tuvo la desgracia de conocerlos. -Lamenta, desviando la mirada unos momentos. -Resulta que, al parecer, como pone en el testamento de Joyce, la familia Napier tenía la intención de...darle un cambio de imagen a Gotham, querían que dejara de ser tan sombría, apagada, triste y gris. Los Napier empezaron a invertir en refugios, escuelas, hospitales...y eso hizo que llegara mucho color y vida a Gotham. Demasiada para los búhos. Esto ocurrió varios años después de lo de tus padres...que se dice que también fue cosa de estos sectarios, ¿no? -Me pregunta curioso.

-...Es lo más probable, sí. -Bajo la cabeza recordándolo.

-Pues decidieron que iban a darle de su propia medicina a los Napier. Gotham se estaba haciendo demasiado hedonista y liberal, demasiado alegre para ellos. Así que decidieron devolverles el favor. Como explica Joyce en sus últimas palabras, la noche en la que fueron al circo, ella, su marido y su hijo Jack, que tendría unos veinte años y pocos ya; ejecutaron su plan. Según el informe policial, hubo un tiroteo en mitad de la actuación, los padres fueron heridos, y casi fallecen...Fallecieron unos meses después, sin embargo. Pero la peor parte se la llevó Jack. Casi muere. Estuvo muchas semanas en la UCI. Al borde de la muerte. -Luthor coge un papel y continúa hablando. -Y según un testimonio del propio John, el padre de Jack...no sé por qué toda su familia empieza por J, creo que era el escudo familiar, aún no lo tenemos claro. En cualquier caso, este dijo que alguien se infiltró, haciéndose pasar por enfermero, y cambió una bolsa de medicamento por veneno. "Tu padre afirma que empezaste a cambiar...a mutar. Ya no eras tú, tus facciones cambiaron, tu pelo cambió...pero despertaste a los pocos días. Y cuando lo hiciste, supimos que te habían hecho algo. Ya no eras Jack...Ya no eras mi hijo." -Lee esto último, mirándome de vez en cuando.

-"Siempre te quisimos e intentamos apoyarte, pero cada vez tenías ideas más locas y disparatadas, y te obsesionaste con el circo y los chistes...Tu risa empezó a ser histérica y demencial, no te reconocíamos. Te escribo esto con la esperanza de que lo leas y sepas la verdad. Porque sé que algún día sanarás, y querrás saber lo que pasó. Siempre serás nuestro hijo, pase lo que pase, y hayas hecho lo que hayas hecho...Con amor, tu madre." -Me mira y deja la copia del testamento. -Como digo...los Napier murieron meses después, causa no concretada, aunque se dijo que fue un infarto. -

Nos quedamos callados, sopesando todo esto.

-...¿Podemos...curarlo? -Pregunto, mirándolo.

-Hemos hecho pruebas con ese...metal que te dije que encontramos. Y creemos que, extrayendo toda esa sustancia, su organismo podrá sanar. Creemos firmemente que esa sustancia fue lo que le administraron bajo cuerda cuando estuvo ingresado aquella vez, como dice Joyce. ¿Podemos curarlo? Eso espero. Solo harían falta algunos trámites y reunir al personal adecuado y podríamos intentarlo. -Asiente, mirándome.

-...Wow… -Digo impresionado. -No esperaba esto, Luthor. De verdad que no. -

-¿Y qué esperabas? -Me pregunta divertido.

-Realmente no lo sé...Hay que decírselo, claramente. -Asiento.

-Sí, deberíamos decírselo. Hay que joderse que sea millonario… -Niega con la cabeza, casi gruñendo.

-Sí, voy a poner a mis abogados al cargo para que recupere todas sus posesiones. Le pertenecen por ley al fin y al cabo. -Alzo el testamento. -Increíble. -

-Sí… -Medita Lex, sentándose frente a mí.

-...Sabes lo que significa esto, ¿no? -Le digo, mirándolo.

-Claro que lo sé...joder si lo sé. -Me mira también, frunciendo el ceño. -Si de verdad lo puedo curar cuando le extraigamos ese tumor; significará que es inocente de todo lo que ha hecho. Se demostrará que no era él. Saldrá de Arkham. Será un hombre cuerdo y decente...Maldita sea. -Frunce más el ceño, desviando la mirada y negando con la cabeza.

-Efectivamente. -Sonrío y niego con la cabeza también. -Increíble. -Repito, cogiendo los demás papeles y ojeándolos por encima.

* * *

-...Bullock. Dime que no estoy soñando. -Dice Gordon después de escuchar y leer por tercera vez todos los papeles que le he traído, los que me ha dado Lex.

-...No estoy muy seguro, Jim… -Le contesta este, sin salir de su asombro. Después, ambos me miran. -¿Y ahora qué, Wayne? -Me pregunta arrugando la cara.

-Ahora habría que hablar con él...Mis abogados ya están moviendo hilos y papeles. Calculan que en una semana estará todo solucionado. Y además, los científicos de Luthor y él mismo están programando el quirófano, si al final decide operarse claro. -Asiento.

-¿Entonces es de verdad?...Esto...¿se ha acabado? -Me pregunta Gordon, mirándome con preocupación.

-Eso es lo que espero, Jim. -Le sonrío y apoyo una mano en su hombro. -Lo hemos conseguido. Hemos curado a alguien. Del todo. -Sonrío más.

-...No a alguien, Bruce...Al puto Joker… -Arruga la cara y frunce el ceño, está intentando no llorar. -Hoy voy a salir con Bárbara a cenar...estoy que no me lo creo. -Asiente y sonríe al fin. Gordon nunca se da caprichos, así que esto debe haber sido importante para él.

-Claro que sí...Te lo mereces. Y tú también, Bullock. -Asiento y lo miro.

Este me mira y alza una ceja, moviendo la mano.

-Yo me conformo con salir un día de fiesta contigo, Wayne. A ver si así pillo cacho o algo. -Sonríe divertido.

-...Claro, Harvey...Algún día… -Desvío la mirada a Gordon. -¿Entonces autorizas que entremos a Arkham Lex y yo para decirle todo esto? -

-¿Eh?...No no, que entre Batman mejor. No me fío de tu seguridad ahí dentro… -Achica los ojos y se acerca a mí, susurrándome. -Y sigo sin fiarme de Luthor, si te soy sincero… -Se separa, mirando a Lex por la ventana. Ha decidido esperar fuera, supongo que se le hacía pesado explicar lo mismo dos veces en el mismo día.

-Como quieras...¿Se lo dirás tú? Yo no suelo verlo. -Le pregunto recogiendo los papeles.

-Sí, luego le envío un correo con todos los datos que me has dado. -Justo entonces, una alarma suena en la comisaría. Yo me tenso y miro a Montoya que viene corriendo. -¿Qué pasa? -Pregunta Gordon mirándola.

-Vándalos en el distrito dos, Señor. Ya va una patrulla para allá. -Le dice frunciendo el ceño, luego me mira y sonríe. -Wayne. -Asiente a modo de saludo.

-Hola, Montoya. -Le sonrío de vuelta. -Suerte… -

-Gracias...Ha ayudado mucho con la reforma de Arkham, ahora Bullock puede comerse el doble de donuts. -Dice riéndose mientras se va con este último. Bullock gruñe y salen por la puerta principal.

-En fin, Gordon, luego nos veremos...Gracias por tu ayuda. Luego recompensaré al departamento con alguna subvención...Os lo merecéis. -

-Oh, Bruce...Te diría que no es necesario pero...se agradecería. -Me sonríe y me estrecha la mano.

* * *

-No te acerques a las celdas y todo irá bien. -Le informo a Luthor mientras andamos por los pasillos hasta el comedor donde nos espera Joker.

Son las siete de la tarde, así que el comedor estará vacío a excepción de él y los guardias que lo custodien.

-Para ti es fácil decirlo con esa armadura con la que nadie puede tocarte. -Gruñe mirándome de reojo. -Menos mal que en Metrópolis no tenemos tantos villanos… -Coge el maletín entre sus brazos, pegándoselo al pecho y mirando a los lados.

-¿Tienes miedo, Luthor? -Le pregunto.

-¡Claro que no! -Me gruñe, orgulloso. -Esto es totalmente seguro, lo he hecho yo. -

-Y Wayne. -Le recuerdo.

-Wayne solo ha puesto el dinero, yo he puesto el cerebro y la tecnología. -

-No he estado en el proyecto pero Lucius me explicó la red de celdas...casi todo lo inventó él. -

-¿Y quién hizo los sistemas de seguridad? -Me mira frunciendo el ceño. -Lex Corp. Así que cállate. -Me contesta a la defensiva.

-Lo que tú digas, Lex. -Pongo los ojos en blanco debajo de la capucha.

Cuando entramos, le abro la puerta a Luthor para que pase y luego paso yo. El Joker tiene la mirada perdida, aburrido. Hasta los guardias lo están. Cuando nos ve de llegar, alza la cabeza y sonríe.

-Pero si es mi amigo Lex...Hola, Lex. -Le saluda sonriendo. -Uh...traes cositas. -Dice al ver el maletín.

-Sí… -Resopla y se sienta frente a él, abriendo el maletín y empezando a sacar cosas.

-Hola Bats. -Me saluda de refilón, alzando la cabeza para mirar los papeles que va sacando Lex. Está más pendiente de eso que de mí. Es normal, sabe que son para él. Hasta los guardias parecen interesados. -¿Qué me traes, Lex? -

-Te traigo quién eres. -Le entrega los papeles y Joker lo mira frunciendo el ceño. -¿Qué? -Alza una ceja, confuso.

Joker levanta las manos, esposadas, así no puede pasar las hojas para leer. Luthor pone los ojos en blanco y los coge, leyéndoselos en voz alta y relatando los resultados.

-Por lo tanto...Ya no eres el Joker. Eres Jack Napier. De ahora en adelante, se te tratará así y se te llamará por ese nombre. -Deja los papeles en la mesa para que los vea y contraste todo lo contado. -¿De acuerdo, Jack? -

...Jack parece arrugar la cara, meditando todo lo que Luthor le ha contado. A los largos diez minutos de silencio, alza la vista a nosotros, mirándonos. Sobre todo me mira a mí.

-Así que me llamo Jack. -Dice por fin. Nosotros asentimos. -Y...mi madre Joyce. Y mi padre John. -Sonríe y se ríe débilmente, luego traga saliva y baja la cabeza. -¿Cuándo me podré operar? -Pregunta en un tono neutro.

-...En cuanto quieras. -Responde Lex.

-Prepara el quirófano, Lexy. Vamos a deshacernos del payaso lo antes posible. -Alza la vista hasta él, frunciendo el ceño.

* * *

Los días pasaron y pasaron. Hasta que llegamos al día de la operación.

Y estoy más nervioso que en toda mi vida. El cirujano jefe le explica el proceso que seguirán. Serán cuatro cirujanos y Luthor, más los ayudantes. Creen que tardarán unas cuatro o cinco horas en operar, y puesto que no van a hacer una craneotomía, el proceso de recuperación será muy corto. En unos pocos días podrá salir del hospital.

Estamos en el mejor hospital de Gotham, gracias a una pequeña ayuda de Bruce Wayne, que solo quiere lo mejor para Gotham...y para Jack, aunque eso no lo va a saber la gente.

Intento mantener la compostura, pero él está tan relajado, tumbado en la cama, escuchando al cirujano y sonriendo...parece mentira que se vaya a jugar la vida ahora mismo. El cirujano se va y nos deja solos. Él me mira y yo me siento en una de las sillas que he acercado a la cama, resoplando.

-Eh...Bats. -Me llama, sonriendo, yo lo miro preocupado. -¿Por qué pones esa cara?...Voy a estar bien. -

-...Tengo miedo. -Le confieso, desviando la mirada. -No quiero que...te pase nada ahí dentro. -

-Lex no va a dejar que me pase nada. No porque me quiera, sino porque su orgullo no se lo permite. Hará lo que sea para que todo salga bien, ya verás. -Se ríe levemente. Luego se acerca a mí. -En cuanto salga vamos a hacer un montón de cosas juntos...no me vas a perder tan fácilmente, Brucie… -Me susurra, sonriéndome. -Te va a tocar otra vez cuidar de mí… -Se vuelve a reír.

-...Prométeme que no te vas a morir. -Le digo con un nudo en la garganta.

Él se queda callado, arrugando la cara.

-Oh, Bats… -Se sienta en la cama y me abraza, pegándome a él, luego me acaricia la espalda. -No me voy a morir...pero tenemos que hacer esto. Tengo que hacer esto. Alegra esa cara. -Se separa un poco y me mira. Después me da un beso largo e intenso. -...Míralo por el lado bueno, Bats...tus amigos ya no tendrán reticencias conmigo. Te dejarán en paz. Y a mi nariz también. -Me sonríe.

Yo lo miro y sonrío débilmente también, abrazándolo fuerte después.

-Estaré aquí cuando despiertes...te lo prometo. -

-No hace falta que me prometas nada, lo sé. -Sonríe y se separa, tumbándose. -Antes de que te des cuenta estaremos bebiendo té con Alfred en tu mansión… -Me guiña un ojo.

-...O en la tuya. -Le respondo sonriendo también, más animado.

-Es verdad...sigo sin acostumbrarme. -Se ríe.

Justo entonces, alguien llama a la puerta y un enfermero entra en la habitación para ponerle un sedante y para prepararlo para quirófano.

-...Bueno...luego nos vemos. -Me sonríe y me dice adiós con la mano.

Yo alzo la mano y le digo adiós también.

Cuando me quedo solo, miro al techo y resoplo, mordiéndome el labio después.

* * *

Han pasado apenas dos horas, este es mi tercer café y ya me he dado trece vueltas a la sala de espera. Por el pasillo, veo llegar a Nightwing, viene con dos bolsas de papel en la mano. Se acerca a mí y me sonríe.

-Hola, Batman. ¿Pasamos a la habitación? -Pregunta al ver cómo los del hospital nos miran curiosos.

-...Sí… -Pasamos a la habitación asignada para...Jack. A veces me cuesta no llamarle Joker. Nos sentamos en los sillones que hay dentro. -Gracias por venir, no hacía falta. -

-¿Cuántos cafés te has tomado ya? -Alza una ceja, sonriendo. Al devolverle silencio, se ríe. -Eso es que sí hacía falta… -Me entrega una de las bolsas de papel. -He pensado que tendrías hambre. Te he traído un bocadillo. -

-...Gracias. -Dejo la bolsa en el suelo y empiezo a comer, suspirando. -¿Estabas muy liado? -Le pregunto acomodándome.

-No, estaba con Kory, era nuestro día libre… -Al ver mi mala cara, niega con la cabeza deprisa. -Nos aburríamos mucho, no pasa nada. Ella quería venir pero...tampoco queríamos agobiarte, sabemos cómo eres. -

-...Gracias, Dick. Dile a Kory que gracias de mi parte. Y siento haberos fastidiado el día libre. -

-No pasa nada, Bruce. -Sonríe. -Eres nuestro amigo, al fin y al cabo. Y...bueno...al final lo has conseguido ¿eh? -

-...Eso parece. -Asiento mientras como. -Ha sido difícil pero… -

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace de lo de Arkham? Cuando te lo llevaste a casa y eso...solo se te podría haber ocurrido a ti. -Se vuelve a reír, mordiendo su bocadillo.

-Va a hacer un año dentro de poco. Si lo hubiera hecho antes se podría haber evitado tanto… -Suspiro al recordarlo.

-Pero mejor tarde que nunca, Bruce. Has hecho todo lo que te ha sido posible, literalmente. Te lo has llevado a casa, maldita sea...Lo has hecho bien, Bruce. Y todo Gotham debería darte las gracias. -Asiente.

-Gracias, Dick. Sienta bien oírlo de vez en cuando. -

-De nada...¿Y Alfred? ¿Ha pensado en venir? -Ladea la cabeza.

-No, queremos evitar que la prensa sepa demasiado...Nos hemos llamado varias veces al cabo del día. Es mejor así. -

-Pues sí...No sabes la de gente con cámaras que hay allí fuera. Ayer se hizo público todo el asunto de los Napier y no dejan de salir en la prensa. Y no solo en Gotham. -

-Lois Lane me ha llamado tres veces desde entonces… -Sonrío débilmente. -A veces no se da cuenta de lo insistente que es. -

-Eso no es malo, Bruce. Piensa que no todo el mundo comete actos de buena fe como tú o yo. Es bueno que insista hasta el final. -

-Visto así… -Medito, desviando la mirada.

-Por cierto, ¿has hablado con Clark? -Lo miro fijamente, alzando una ceja. -Me ha estado comentando que quería hablar contigo...que habíais quedado y todo pero que no pudiste al final. Está un poco...nervioso. -

-Mierda...habíamos quedado hace una semana, pero luego Luthor se presentó y… -Resopló, tapándome la cara.

-Tranquilo, hablaré con él si quieres. Le diré que estás un poco liado. -Asiente.

-No no, puedo hablar con él ahora mismo. Aunque no sé si estará trabajando. -Suspiro y pulso varios botones en el guantelete, marcando el número de Clark. Al momento, empiezo a oírlo.

-¿Hola?...No me esperaba que llamases ahora. Un momento. -Me dice, y podemos oír barullo de fondo. Efectivamente está en la oficina. Y más ahora con todo este asunto. Poco a poco dejamos de oírlo, hasta que se hace el silencio. -Vale, ya estoy. ¿Qué pasa, Bruce? ¿Estás bien? -Me pregunta preocupado.

-Sí, todo bien...Se me pasó nuestra cita por...bueno, ya sabes por qué. Era por si querías hablar, tengo un poco de tiempo libre. Aunque si estás trabajando no pasa nada…estaré en la azotea del hospital general de Gotham, en el Mercy. -Miro a Dick de reojo, que me sonríe.

-Sí, nos hemos enterado...¿De verdad?...Voy para allá. -Y cuelga.

-...Será mejor que me vaya entonces...en dos minutos estará aquí, supongo. -Se ríe y se levanta, recogiendo su bolsa, ya ha terminado de comer, igual que yo.

-No es necesario, Dick, puedes quedarte. -Asiento.

-No, no, prefiero daros intimidad...Si necesitas algo...ya sabes. -Me sonríe. -Mucho ánimo, Bruce… -Se aleja de mí y abre la ventana, saliendo por ella de un salto.

Suspiro y lo sigo, alzando el brazo para accionar la batgarra y subir al tejado.

Antes de plantar las botas en la azotea, veo cómo Superman aterriza y mueve la cabeza, buscándome. Como si no oyera mis pulsaciones…

-Hola, Clark. -Lo saludo, acercándome a él.

-Hola, Bruce...Esto está atestado de prensa, ¿eh?… -Me dice mirando abajo.

-Lo que me ha extrañado es que no estéis vosotros… -Alzo una ceja.

-Oh, está Lois. Yo estaba redactando las noticias en la oficina… -Se ríe levemente.

-Deberías haberte quedado entonces, no era necesario que vinieras. -Me cruzo de brazos.

-No no, estoy en mi descanso, y ya he terminado lo que tenía que hacer. No te preocupes… -Me sonríe, pero deja de hacerlo. -...¿Estás bien? -

-...Estoy bien. Nervioso. Pero bien. -Desvío la mirada. -Le quedarán dos horas o así para salir… -Le informo.

-Oh, ya veo. Bueno, ya verás como sale todo bien. -Luego carraspea, incómodo. Ya va a tratar el tema en cuestión por fin. -Bruce...quería decirte que...bueno, no confiaba nada en ese sujeto. Pero...viendo lo que descubrió Luthor y...los cambios aparentes que ha hecho...Es decir, no creo que pueda mentirle a Batman. Debe ser verdad. -Sonríe buscando mi complicidad. No la va a tener. Hoy no. Arruga la cara bajando la vista. -...Siento si...sientes que a veces te subestimamos, Bruce. Para nada queremos hacer eso. Solamente queremos protegerte y...tal vez nos pasemos. Tienes razón, como siempre, y por eso quería pedirte perdón. Eres uno de los pocos amigos en los que de verdad confío y...no quiero perderte. -Se encoge de hombros, abatido.

-...No me vas a perder, Clark. Tú también eres amigo mío...uno de los mejores...pero no me gustan que me recuerden lo frágil que soy. Ni que se preocupen en demasía por mí. Sé cuidar de mi mismo. Y sé lo que hago y por qué lo hago… -Lo miro y suspiro. -Acepto tus disculpas. -Sonrío levemente y Clark alza la cabeza deprisa, mirándome.

-¿De verdad? -Me pregunta, con un brillo en los ojos.

-Sí… -Insisto.

-Gracias...Muchas gracias. -Sonríe más y se acerca a mí, dándome un abrazo fuerte, pero corto. -...Bueno...me vuelvo o Perry me echará la bronca. -Se ríe levemente.

-Luego hablamos, Clark. Gracias por venir. -Le digo mientras vuelvo a la habitación.

-Gracias a ti, Bruce...¡Adiós! -Me dice mientras empieza a volar, desapareciendo en milésimas de segundo.

* * *

Después de estar unos cuarenta y cinco minutos en la sala de espera, y charlar y firmar autógrafos al personal del hospital y los pacientes que se acercaban a mí, veo a Luthor salir al pasillo. Lo miro y voy hasta él deprisa.

-¿Qué pasa? -Le pregunto frunciendo el ceño.

-Casi hemos terminado...Tranquilo. -Me dice viendo lo nervioso que estoy. -...Falta ver que todo está bien, cauterizar los puntos y las rajas y mandarlo a observación para que se despierte...Todo ha salido bien. Puedes respirar tranquilo. Ha sido todo un éxito. No sé qué esperabas. -Me dice con prepotencia.

Suspiro profundamente, asintiendo.

-Lo sé, Luthor...Habéis tardado menos de lo que creías. -

-Ya, al final hemos partido el tumor en trozos y lo hemos extraído sin problemas. No hemos dejado ni una partícula sin sacar, hemos rastreado el cerebro y el organismo tres veces. Todo limpio. -Asiente. -El Joker ha muerto científicamente hablando. Reza para que sea así... -Me dice antes de volver a entrar para asegurarse de que todo acaba bien.

Vuelvo a suspirar profundamente y llamo a Alfred por el guantelete.

-Señor, ¿qué tal va todo?… -Me dice con preocupación en la voz.

-Todo ha salido bien...Luthor me acaba de decir que han terminado...Lo traerán cuando se despierte de la anestesia. Ya está hecho… -

-No sabe cuánto me alegro, Señor. Sabía que lo conseguiría. -Sé que sonríe.

-Sí...Luego hablamos. -Sonrío levemente y cuelgo, volviendo a la habitación para esperarlo.

* * *

Otra hora y media tuvo que hacer falta para que lo trajeran por fin, con un montón de vendas en la cabeza y un apósito en la nariz. Está tumbado en la cama, arropado, la anestesia suele bajar la temperatura del cuerpo. El enfermero deja la cama de vuelta en su sitio y se acerca a mí, sonriendo.

-Está un poco dormido todavía...si dice cosas inconexas o sin sentido, es normal. La anestesia general es lo que tiene...Vigílelo y dentro de poco podremos darle de comer a ver como reacciona. -Me indica.

-De acuerdo, gracias. -Asiento y este se va.

Lo miro y me acerco a él, sentándome a su lado.

-Eh...Hola… -Le digo suavemente.

Mueve los ojos lentamente hacia a mí y ladea la cabeza. Luego sonríe y cierra los ojos un momento.

-Hola… -Tiene la voz ronca.

-¿Qué tal te encuentras? -Entre cierro los ojos, no me gusta verlo así.

-Pf...como si flotara. -Se ríe débilmente. -No siento nada… -

-Bueno, me alegro. Al menos no te duele. -

-No… -Vuelve a abrir los ojos y me mira. -Me llamo Jack...Jack. -Repite, sonriendo.

-Jack Napier, sí. -Asiento.

-Dame la mano. -Me pide, estirando los dedos y acercando despacio la mano a mí.

Miro su mano y se la estrecho, apretándosela suavemente. Él me aprieta también la mano, aunque casi no puede hacer fuerza.

-...Eh… -Me llama, arrugando levemente la cara.

-Dime. -Lo miro esperándome cualquier cosa.

-...Me hago pis. -Me dice, desviando la mirada y sonrojándose levemente.

Arrugo la cara también, soltándole la mano.

-...Voy a por la cuña, no te muevas. -Resoplo y me sonrojo también.

* * *

Pasó un rato largo hasta que dejó de estar en ese estado, y ha medida que estaba más despierto, se notaba que estaba mucho mejor. Hasta parecía estar menos pálido...y con el pelo más oscuro.

El enfermero pasó con una bandeja y se la puso sobre la mesilla auxiliar, que estaba sobre sus piernas, sonriendo.

-Despacio...queremos ver si puedes ingerir alimentos bien. -Le aconsejó, dándose la vuelta para irse.

-Que aproveche… -Comentó sonriendo. Destapó la bandeja, y cuando lo hizo, su sonrisa desapareció. Me mira frunciendo el ceño, enfadado.

Yo miro la bandeja para apreciar que lo único que le han traído es un yogur. Lo miro y alzo una ceja.

-¿Qué pasa? Te gusta el yogur. -Le digo confuso.

-Me gusta el yogur pero no cuando llevo más de diez horas sin comer nada...tengo hambre y un yogur no va a hacer nada… -Lo coge suspirando y luego se vuelve a quejar. -Y encima natural...¿a quién le gusta el natural? Podría ser azucarado al menos… -Arruga la cara, destapándolo.

-A mi me gusta el natural… -Le contesto mirándolo.

Me mira de reojo mientras se mete una cucharada a la boca, sin decir nada.

-Vaya soso estás hecho, Bats. -Me dice al final.

Sonrío levemente y suspiro, viéndole comerse el yogur.

-...¿Te está sentando bien? -

-Me sentaría mejor un buen filete, pero bueno, sí. -Se encoge de hombros.

-Luego tendrás tu filete, tranquilo...Tienes que ir poco a poco. -Frunzo el ceño.

-Que atrevido eres, Bats...Así que luego me darás mi filete, ¿eh? -Canturrea, sonriendo.

-No lo decía en ese sentido… -Gruño levemente por lo bajo, sonrojándome. Aunque no me importaría. Pero no ahora, y menos con todas esas vendas en la cabeza. -...Hasta que no te cures del todo, nada. Ya tendremos tiempo para eso. Y para otras cosas. -Asiento.

-Qué aburrido eres… -Niega con la cabeza y deja el yogur en la bandeja. Después, se limpia con la servilleta y la deja doblada en la bandeja.

Entonces, pasa Lex con unos papeles, alza la cabeza y lo mira.

-Ya estás despierto...y comiendo. -Dice impresionado, acercándose a la cama.

-Hola Lex. -Lo saluda, mirando al yogur después. -Sigo con hambre. -

-Te aguantas… -Le dice ladeando la cara y alzando una ceja. -No queremos que te siente mal y haya que operarte otra vez. En fin. Resultados. Hemos extirpado todo el tumor. Tus análisis vuelven a dar un resultado limpio. No queda ni rastro del tumor o ese...metal, en tu sangre. Estás bien de nuevo, según tus pruebas. -Asiente. -De nada. -Sonríe orgulloso.

-Te lo dije. -Dice Jack mirándome, refiriéndose al egocentrismo de Luthor.

Yo sonrío divertido, aguantándome la risa.

-¿El qué le dijiste? -Pregunta molesto, notando mi sonrisa.

-Que tú eras el único que podía hacerlo, el mejor científico. -Asiente Jack sonriendo. -¿O no? -

-Claro que sí. ¿Acaso lo dudabas? -Gruñe. -...Estarás en observación un poco más...Después de algunas pruebas, podrás irte. -Le informa, para después irse y cerrar la puerta.

-Qué bien...Adiós. -Le dice antes de que se vaya, luego me mira. -Puedes irte a casa, Bruce...Estarás cansado. -Asiente.

Lo miro y niego con la cabeza.

-No, estoy bien. Tengo que quedarme a vigilarte. -Asiento.

-¿Por qué? Se supone que ya no soy peligroso...si lo fuera, Gordon estaría ahí fuera, o aquí dentro. Y en esa azotea habrían cuatro francotiradores. -Dice señalando el edificio colindante. -Y no hay nadie, que yo sepa. -

-No lo digo por eso, Jo...Jack. -Rectifico, arrugando la cara. -Lo digo porque...no quiero que te pase nada mientras yo no esté. -

-Que mono eres… -Me sonríe, apoyando la cabeza en la almohada. -Es raro. -Dice entonces.

-¿El qué? -Le pregunto mirándolo.

-Hace apenas unas semanas, yo estaba ahí apresado con Jim y tú estabas aquí tumbado...con la cabeza vendada. -Señala la silla que hay en una esquina y luego la cama donde está tumbado. -Y ahora míranos. -

-Cierto… -

-Y tú te quedaste solo. Aunque no quería dejarte solo. -Asiente, mirándome.

-Pero yo no tengo por qué irme, Jack. -

-Bueno tampoco tienes por qué quedarte, Bruce. Puedes irte y descansar...te lo mereces. Debes estar cansado. -

-Me quedaré y cuando esté cansado me iré… -Le digo, suspirando.

-Sé que no lo harás… -Me sonríe, alzando una mano para acariciarme la mejilla. -Aunque gracias por mentirme. -

* * *

Después de una semana, el médico está listo para darle el alta. Estamos de pie frente al mostrador, esperando que le den los papeles. Y está espléndido.

Al parecer tenía el pelo castaño claro, brillante, se lo ha cortado, dejándose más corto el pelo de los lados, y peinándoselo para atrás; resulta que ahora le gusta así. Sus ojos se han aclarado, quedando de un verde esmeralda que resalta por sí solo. Su piel, más oscura ahora, aunque sigue siendo clara, hace que sus ojos brillen aún más. Le he comprado un traje gris, con una camisa blanca con el botón de arriba desabrochado, y unos zapatos negros. Le van a salir pretendientes a puñados. Es el único problema que veo ahora mismo, aunque me cueste admitirlo. He decidido venir como Bruce Wayne a su alta y de paso ayudarle a hacerle frente a la cantidad de prensa que hay fuera.

-Bueno, Señor Napier...Aquí tiene su alta médica. Nos alegramos un montón por usted. -Nos sonríe la recepcionista.

-Muchas gracias, Señorita. -Le contesta, cogiendo los papeles.

-Vámonos. Hasta luego. -Me despido de la chica y salgo con él. -Ahora tranquilo, solo quieren que les digas lo que quieren oír...Tranquilo...todo irá bien. Sonríe, es lo que quieren. -Le digo antes de salir.

-...Estoy nervioso. -Me dice arrugando la cara ligeramente.

-Lo harás bien. -Le contesto sonriendo.

En cuanto salimos, las cámaras lo apuntan como francotiradores y las cámaras empiezan a dispararnos flashes, cegándonos temporalmente. Andamos un poco hasta que no podemos avanzar más y varios micrófonos lo rodean. Los periodistas empiezan a agobiarlo con preguntas.

-Jack, ¿qué tal estás? Unas palabras para Gotham Gazette. -No falla. Vicky Vale. -Señor Wayne, ¿son ustedes amigos? ¿Qué relación los une? ¿Dónde vas a vivir, Jack? ¿Tienes ya una residencia fija? ¿De qué conoce al Señor Wayne? -Pregunta como una ametralladora sin dejarle tiempo a responder.

-Señor Napier, Daily Planet de Metrópolis, ¿qué tal se encuentra? -Lois Lane, más amable que los demás, le sonríe y siento que le tranquiliza al instante.

-Hola...hola a todos. -Se encoge ligeramente, sonriendo como le he dicho. Tiene una sonrisa brillante, de anuncio de dentífrico. -Me encuentro bien, gracias. Han sido todos muy amables, me han tratado bien. -Asiente.

Vale frunce el ceño puesto que solo atiende a Lane. Así que vuelve a la carga.

-¿Qué lazos le unen a Wayne? ¿Se conocían antes de que perdiera la cabeza? -Oh no...No hemos tratado esto todavía.

Lois frunce el ceño en cuanto la oye, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Odia la prensa rosa. Y yo también. Alzo la vista momentáneamente, puedo ver a Clark en un segundo plano, vigila a Jack.

-Bruce ha sido un amigo que solo quería ayudar a un hombre enfermo...Ha sido muy amable cediéndome a sus abogados y dinero para hacer justicia por mis padres. Luego se lo tendré que recompensar. -Sonríe, mirándome de reojo. Yo le sonrío, gratamente sorprendido por su escueta pero adecuada respuesta.

Instantáneamente después, y presas del cotilleo, los demás periodistas empiezan a gritarnos preguntas más desafortunadas y Jack arruga la cara, agobiado.

-Creo que ha sido suficiente...Suficiente… -Repito, apartándolos y empezando a andar con él. -No haremos más declaraciones, gracias. -Les aviso, separándolos de él.

Llegamos hasta el final de la calle, donde uno de mis coches nos espera, abro la puerta trasera y dejo que se monte para después montarme yo. Cierro y suspiro. El coche arranca y los perdemos por fin de vista, aunque han estado haciéndonos fotos hasta que nos hemos subido. Lo miro y sonrío levemente, luego miro a Alfred, que conduce.

-No ha salido tan mal… -Digo mirando a Alfred.

-Una se ha pasado un poco… -Comenta por lo bajo, luego se percata de Alfred y sonríe. -¡Hola Alfred! -Grita feliz. -No sabía que también eras chófer...tienes que pagarle más a este hombre, Bruce. -Frunce el ceño y me mira.

Alfred se ríe levemente.

-Ya lo ha oído, Señor. -Me comenta mirándome de reojo por el espejo retrovisor.

-Sí… -Frunzo el ceño levemente.

-¿Y dónde vamos? -Pregunta, ladeando la cabeza. -...A Arkham, claro. -Dice agachando la cabeza.

-No. Tú ya no perteneces a Arkham. Estás cuerdo, Jack. -Le aviso, mirándolo.

Él me mira asombrado.

-¿Pero de verdad? ¿Soy...libre? ¿Para siempre? -

-Todavía no lo he hablado con los abogados pero...sí. Todo lo que hizo el Joker, lo hizo el tumor, no tú. Bueno, ¿no has visto a Gordon, no? -Él niega con la cabeza. -Y he venido yo a acompañarte, no Batman. -Sonrío levemente.

Él sonríe también, luego agacha la cabeza y oigo como sorbe por la nariz.

-...¿Estás...llorando? -Le pregunto alzando una ceja.

-Es que...es que...nunca creí que...fuera capaz de esto...Yo. Y…tú. -Me dice, señalándome con las manos. -Y...te debo tanto que no sé si… -Se limpia las lágrimas.

-Eh… -Me acerco a él y lo abrazo. Él apoya la barbilla en mi hombro, y sigue llorando. -No llores...ya ha pasado. Tú no eres el culpable...es esa corte de los búhos. Y lo pagarán. -Le aseguro, frunciendo el ceño.

-Batman los encontrará… -Me dice riéndose levemente entre lágrimas.

-Sí, él lo hará. -Sonrío, acariciándole la espalda.

Miro por el espejo del retrovisor. Alfred nos mira con pena, en su cara se refleja que ahora entiende cuando le decía que había cambiado. Y tanto que ha cambiado. Me abraza fuerte y suspira profundamente, rozando su nariz en mi cuello y haciéndome cosquillas. Sonrío débilmente.

-¿Estás mejor? -Le pregunto, separándome.

-Sí...lo estoy. Gracias. -Se seca las lágrimas, mira por la ventana después. -Sigo sin saber a donde vamos… -

-Bueno...dado que todavía no has decidido donde quieres vivir, puesto que tienes varias residencias a tu nombre, pero no están equipadas para que entres a vivir hoy mismo...Vamos a la mansión Wayne. -Asiento, mirándolo.

Él me mira deprisa en cuanto lo digo, abriendo los ojos como platos.

-¿En serio?… -Dice sin creérselo.

Yo asiento despacio de nuevo, sonriendo.

-Voy a llorar otra vez, Bruce… -Arruga la cara y luego sonríe, mirando por la ventana emocionado.

Yo me río levemente mirándolo. Creo que nunca lo había visto tan feliz. Tan verdaderamente feliz.

* * *

No deja de mirarlo todo con una sonrisa radiante y los ojos brillantes, creo que se ha recorrido el salón cuatro veces. Y tampoco es tan grande.

-Tampoco es tan impresionante, Jack… -Le digo sonriendo.

-¿Qué no?...Es tu casa...la tuya. ¡Tú vives aquí! -Asiente sonriendo también. Luego arruga la cara, achicando los ojos. -¿Dónde está? -Pregunta ladeando la cabeza, sonriendo mientras se acerca a mí.

-¿El qué?… -Alzo una ceja, luego caigo. Sonrío y asiento despacio él sonríe más porque sabe que lo sé. -...¿Tantas ganas de verla tienes? -

-¡Sí!...¡es lo más guay de la casa!...Porque está aquí, ¿verdad? Tiene que estarlo… -Asiente deprisa. -Enséñamela...porfi….porfiii… -Me coge de la chaqueta del traje tirándome un poco como un niño pequeño. Se lo está pasando bien.

-Vaale vale… -Sonrío divertido...yo también me lo estoy pasando bien.

Alfred nos mira desde un segundo plano, sonriendo, luego se pone a hacer la comida.

Hecho mano del móvil y pulso varios botones. Antes de pulsar el último lo miro. Me mira expectante.

-Sabes que esto no se lo puedes decir a nadie ¿verdad?...Quiero que comprendas que estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo...Y que a partir de ahora, todo lo que veas...Todo. -Repito, mirándolo fijamente. Él deja de sonreír, mirándome también. -Todo deberá quedar entre tú y yo...Solo nosotros. Y mis amigos, claro. -Señalo a Alfred. -Prométemelo Jack...Por favor. -Le pido.

-...Significa mucho para mí, Bruce. Que me hayas traído ya...ya me hace entender que confías en mí. Y solo puedo devolverte el favor guardándote el secreto y haciendo todo lo posible para hacerte feliz. Solo quiero eso. -Me sonríe feliz.

-...Bueno, ahora mismo soy feliz… -Pulso el último número y el reloj de pie empieza a desplazarse hacia un lado, dando paso a la entrada de la cueva.

-La batcueva… -Dice él, sin creérselo. Se acerca a la entrada y se asoma, sin pasar. No se atreve.

Sonrío y me acerco a él. Lo cojo de la mano y paso con él, bajando las escaleras despacio. Lo observa todo, en silencio, fijándose detenidamente en todo. Parece un niño con un cachorro al que le da miedo tocar por si lo rompe. Bajamos las escaleras y nos encontramos con la celda...su celda.

Le suelto la mano despacio y él se acerca a la celda, observándola fijamente. Apoya una mano en el cristal, mirando el interior. Trago saliva cuando veo cómo una lágrima se cae por su mejilla, en silencio.

-Está todo igual...igual que cuando me fui. -Me dice, con la voz un poco aguda por la emoción.

-Claro. -Le digo, acercándome a él, poniéndome detrás.

Lo rodeo con los brazos, abrazándole por detrás y él llora más.

-...Ya estás en casa… -Le digo en un susurro, mordiéndome el labio para no llorar.

Gira la cabeza y me mira, entre asombrado y enternecido por lo que acabo de decir. Yo lo miro y una lágrima se me escapa. Alza una mano hasta mi mejilla, secándome la lágrima y acariciándome.

-No sé cómo voy a devolverte lo que me has dado, Bats...Todo lo que me has dado...me lo has dado todo. -Asiente. -Y por ello te lo agradeceré siempre… -

-No tienes por qué devolverme nada...Yo solo quería ayudarte. -Apoyo mi cabeza en su mano, buscando su roce. -Quédate un tiempo aquí...mientras encuentras tu casa...luego puedes irte si quieres. -Le ofrezco.

-...Estaría loco si dijera que no. -Sonríe y junta sus labios con los míos, dándome un beso cargado de intensidad y sentimiento.

* * *

Después de comer, estamos sentados en el jardín, en las sillas que rodean una de las mesas de exterior, frente a la piscina. Lo miro expectante y él nos mira a mí y a Alfred sonriendo divertido.

En la mano tiene una pequeña taza de té.

-Allá vamos… -Dice sonriendo más. -Estoy nervioso. -Se ríe levemente, luego da un sorbo. Achica los ojos, ladeando la cabeza.

-...¿Y bien? -Pregunto impaciente, alzando una ceja.

-Déjelo reposar, Señor Wayne. -Me regaña Alfred, queriendo que lo deguste bien.

Jack alza la cabeza y sonríe.

-Justo como me esperaba. Delicioso. -Asiente lentamente, alzando la taza y dando otro sorbo. -El mejor té que he probado en mi vida, Alfred. -Le sonríe y Alfred sonríe también, orgulloso.

-Oh, muchas gracias Señor Napier...A veces me gusta que se me agradezca mi trabajo. -Esa pulla va para mí.

Lo miro de reojo, frunciendo el ceño levemente. Jack se ríe divertido, comiéndose una pasta. Luego mira la piscina.

-¿No os bañáis nunca? -Alza una ceja. -Vaya piscina… -

-La construyó el Señor Wayne cuando reformó la mansión. No estaba en los planos originales, pero fue un capricho suyo. -Asiente Alfred, sentándose en la otra silla y sirviéndose él mismo té. -La usará dos veces al año. O tres a lo sumo. -

-La uso más...Y no fue un capricho. -

-Un capricho junto a la cueva de ahí abajo. -Sonríe Jack mirándome. -¿Los murciélagos saben nadar? -Pregunta divertido.

-Este sí. Hice un curso intensivo de natación durante un año. Puedo aguantar un tiempo considerable debajo del agua. -Asiento, cruzándome de brazos.

-Viene bien saberlo para cuando te haga aguadillas… -Me dice sonriéndome.

-Eso si puedes. -Frunzo el ceño y él alza las cejas.

-¿Es esto un reto? -

-Un reto que seguramente no consigas. -Le aseguro, achicando los ojos.

-Oh, Bruce...Acepto el reto. -Sonríe, comiéndose otra pasta después.

-El único que ha podido hacerle alguna ha sido el Señorito Grayson, tal vez le surja otro contrincante. -Comenta Alfred divertido.

-Ni de broma. -Le contesto ladeando la cabeza.

Alfred y Jack se ríen juntos. No me gustan estas alianzas contra mi persona. Aunque me alegra que se lleve bien con Alfred.

-Me alegro de que esté totalmente recuperado, Señor Napier. Y me parece fenomenal que se quede un tiempo aquí mientras encuentra algún lugar donde vivir. Es bienvenido a esta casa. -Asiente Alfred, sonriendo sincero.

-Oh...gracias. -Arruga la cara enternecido y sonríe. -Y llámame Jack, no soy tan viejo ni tan importante. -Se encoge de hombros.

-Como digas...Jack. -Después, se levanta, recogiendo la bandeja del té. -En fin, me retiro, si desean alguna cosa, avísenme. -Nos dice antes de irse.

-Qué majo es… -Me dice Jack para luego mirarme.

-Sí, es quien cuidó de mi después de que mis padres fallecieran. Es como un segundo padre para mí. Sino fuera por él...esta casa estaría aún más vacía. -Asiento agachando la cabeza.

-Bueno, ya no está tan vacía...ahora me tienes a mí, igual que yo te tengo a ti. -Me dice mirándome. Yo lo miro también. Cierto. -No pienso ir a ningún lado, Bruce...y no creo que nadie intente matarme si saben quién era antes. -Sonríe.

-Ya...eso es cierto. -

-Claro...¡venga, alegra esa cara! ¿Qué sueles hacer? ¿Cómo es un día normal para Bruce Wayne? -Apoya los codos en la mesa, escuchándome.

-Pues...no mucho. Suelo pasar el día en la oficina y por la noche Batman se ocupa de sus cosas. -Asiento, sin darle mucha importancia.

-¿Y ya?...Eres rico, Bruce. Puedes hacer miles de cosas. Y tienes amigos...¿el súper chico o la princesa no son tus amigos? ¿O…los robin? -Me pregunta confuso.

Arrugo la cara, no creo que ellos quieran socializar con él. Tampoco quiero que lo rechacen. Tengo miedo de que volvamos a las andadas. Sobre todo ahora que todo es tan escabroso.

-Sí, son mis amigos...Incluso mi familia pero...ellos tienen sus vidas. Y yo la mía. Quedo muy de vez en cuando con ellos...Y si eres rico pero no tienes a nadie, hay pocas cosas que puedas hacer. -Asiento, mirándolo.

-Bueno, estás de suerte. Yo no tengo a nadie tampoco. Y tengo tooodo el día libre. Y dentro de poco seré rico también. ¿Qué te apetece hacer? -Me pregunta sonriendo.

-Mh… -Alzo una ceja, pensativo.

* * *

Pasamos un día genial. Y no hicimos gran cosa. Fuimos a la sala de cine de la mansión. Y vimos películas. Comimos palomitas...hicimos cosas de adolescentes. Pero las hicimos.

Tuvimos una cena maravillosa, contándonos anécdotas e historias. Nos conocimos aún más. Nos contamos planes futuros. Sobre todo él. Me habló de todo. De su futuro, del futuro que quiere para Gotham...de nuestro futuro.

Suspiro y lo veo dormir a mi lado, en mi cama, en mi habitación.

Después de una sesión de sexo muy diferente a la que usualmente habíamos tenido, se ha quedado dormido. Lleva durmiendo una media hora. Y yo llevo mirándolo esa media hora entera. Es la hora de dejarle a Batman patrullar. El cielo hace ya un buen rato que se tiñó de negro. Y ni siquiera él puede impedirme hacer mi trabajo. Nadie puede.

Me siento en la cama y me pongo los calzoncillos y después el pantalón del pijama. Me asomo a la ventana y…

Nada. El cielo está negro. Menos las estrellas que brillan y la luna...nada decora el cielo.

...No hay ni rastro de la batseñal.

Arrugo la cara confuso.

Hacía años que no pasaba esto.

Ando despacio y abro la puerta que da al balcón, notando como una brisa se cuela dentro, salgo y la busco, pero no veo nada.

Gordon no necesita mi ayuda aparentemente. Gotham está bien.

De hecho, Gotham siempre tiene ruido, gente gritando, sirenas de policía sonando, alarmas retumbando por las calles...pero hoy en Gotham reina el silencio. Lo único que aprecio es una sirena de policía muy a lo lejos, que apenas es perceptible.

Apoyo los codos en el balcón, disfrutando del aire fresco que corre en la madrugada de un verano en Gotham.

Lo he sentido casi todo el día. Es difícil no hacerlo cuando lo conoces. Su presencia se vuelve pesada, notas sus ojos clavados en tu nuca de manera aplastante. Esto contrasta con su alter ego, puesto que se crea esta especie de omnipresencia divina, inalcanzable e inmutable. Seguramente haga esto de forma inconsciente, no creo que se dé cuenta del efecto que causa. Tampoco creo que sepa que lo he sentido. Pero es tan evidente cuando lo conoces…

-No llamé a nadie para que me revisara el tejado. -Digo al aire, con la mirada perdida.

No lo digo en un tono especialmente fuerte, pero sé de sobra que me está oyendo.

Siempre lo está.

-...Oigo como te preocupas por dentro...Clark. -Vuelvo a hablar, ladeando la cabeza levemente, intentando localizarlo.

De repente, noto su presencia justo detrás de mí. Sus botas chocan contra el suelo al andar y avanza hasta mi lado, apoyándose también en la baranda, con la cabeza gacha.

-Te dije que iba a estar bien. Te dije que me dejaras en paz. -Le recuerdo, sin mirarlo, casi en un susurro para no despertar a Jack.

-...Lo siento. -Se disculpa, arrugando la cara. -Era solo por si acaso...aunque...veo que te lo has pasado muy bien. -Asiente, mirándome por fin.

-Bastante bien. -Concuerdo con él, sonriendo levemente.

-...Hoy Batman no saldrá. -No es una pregunta, es una afirmación, aunque no la dice con algún tono en específico. Simplemente lo dice. Como el hecho que es.

-No, no tiene por qué salir. -Niego con la cabeza despacio. -No hay ninguna señal en el cielo, Clark. Gotham duerme en paz. -

-Ya lo veo...casi no oigo ningún grito de socorro...aunque siempre hay alguno. -Se gira y lo mira a él. -Él también duerme en paz. -

Lo miro de reojo y me giro, mirándolo también. Está durmiendo boca abajo, con la boca ligeramente abierta y un rostro muy relajado. Las sábanas de seda negras lo cubren lo suficiente como para que no se le vea nada, pero se intuye que está desnudo. Y se intuye, por ende, lo que hemos hecho hace apenas una hora. Aunque seguramente Clark lo habrá oído, si de verdad lo hubiera querido oír.

-Lo hace. -Asiento.

-Ya veo. -Sus palabras son secas, cortas. Sabe hablar de forma fluida, es periodista, pero cuando no tienes nada que decir...no puedes decir nada.

-¿A qué has venido Clark? ¿A espiarme? -Alzo una ceja, fulminándolo con la mirada.

Él da un pequeño brinco y me mira también. A pesar de la omnipresencia que se le atribuye cuanto más cerca del cielo está, cuando lo acorralas contra una esquina y sabiéndose en desventaja, Clark vuelve a ser un simple mortal, como todos lo somos. Se sonroja levemente y desvía la mirada. Siempre se le ha dado mal el pudor.

-No, ¿para qué te voy a espiar yo? -Aprecio cómo su frente suda ligeramente. Está nervioso.

-Buena pregunta...ya lo están haciendo las cámaras de ahí fuera y los paparazzi. Aunque el Daily Planet no es muy dado a ese tipo de prensa...Así que me inclino por Superman. -Digo entonces, frunciendo el ceño. -¿Pero por qué iba Superman a vigilar a Bruce Wayne? -Clark me mira fijamente, sabiendo que estoy llegando al elefante en la habitación. -A no ser que no sea Bruce Wayne el objetivo a vigilar… -Achico los ojos mirándolo.

-...Primero, no estaba vigilando a nadie. Y segundo...Superman tiene mejores cosas que hacer así que no está vigilando a nadie tampoco. -No se da cuenta, pero repite la misma afirmación dos veces.

-Por más que repitas un enunciado, no se hace realidad si no es veraz, Clark. Deberías saberlo como periodista. -Él frunce el ceño, agachando la cabeza. -...Aunque hayas hecho caso omiso a lo que te dije...me alegra ver que Diana por fin ha comprendido que puede dejarme en paz. Así que agradecería que hablaras con ella, porque luego me enfadaré contigo y ya sabes como terminamos al final. Ahorrémonos todos esos pasos si podemos evitarlo. -Asiento mirándolo. -Esto es así, Clark, por más que vengas y me acoses no… -Intento explicarle pero él levanta la cabeza y me corta enfadado.

-No te estoy acosando, Bruce. -

-Sí, sí lo estás haciendo. Me juego mi capucha a que sabes qué significa acosar, y sabes también que es perfectamente aplicable a este caso. -Él se calla, manteniéndome la mirada. -Como decía...por más que estés sobre mi, no voy a romper mi relación con él. Te guste o no. Tú no eres mi padre, Clark. Y hace ya tiempo que no tengo un padre para que me diga lo que tengo o no que hacer… -Asiento. Él sigue en silencio. -¿Prefieres que esté sólo? -Le pregunto entonces, una pregunta repentina que no he meditado mucho si debo hacer.

Él niega rápido con la cabeza, con los ojos abiertos y mirándome fijamente.

-No...no, claro que no, Bruce. No te lo mereces. -Sus ojos están llenos de pena. Pero yo no quiero la pena de nadie.

-Pues es lo que parece...¿Te crees que para mí es fácil...ver como todos hacéis vuestras vidas y yo no? ¿Te crees que me gusta ver como cuando acabamos alguna misión de la liga, todos os vais con vuestras parejas o seres queridos y yo...vuelvo a una cueva fría y solitaria? Me gusta que seáis felices, claro que me gusta...pero...de vez en cuando yo también quiero ser feliz. Tengo derecho a ser feliz. -Le explico frunciendo el ceño, con los ojos brillándome...aunque no voy a permitirme llorar. No delante de él. -Y si yo soy feliz con él...debéis dejarme serlo. Porque es lo que yo quiero. Y sí, tiene un pasado, yo conozco ese pasado como el que más. Pero las personas cambian, Clark. Todos cambiamos. O sino, no estaríamos vivos. La vida evoluciona...y tenéis que dejarme evolucionar a mi también. O siempre seré el niño multimillonario y huérfano que perdió a sus padres en ese maldito callejón. -Le explico con una lágrima cayéndome por la mejilla, furiosa más que triste.

Veo cómo Clark palidece cuando ve esto, y unas ganas inhumanas de abrazarme se apoderan de él, mueve sus brazos hasta mí, queriendo hacerlo. Su cara se arruga y traga saliva, profundamente arrepentido de sus acciones, porque ahora se da cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. De lo que lleva haciéndome un año.

-Bruce… -Oímos una voz rota, de repente, que no pertenece a ninguno de los dos. Nuestros ojos se mueven hasta el interior de la habitación. Su dueño está sentado de lado en la cama, con las sábanas cubriéndole, nos mira confundido y ligeramente asustado. -¿Pasa algo, Bruce?… -Me pregunta con preocupación en la voz.

-No pasa nada, Jack, duérmete. -Niego con la cabeza, limpiándome la lágrima y frunciendo el ceño. No quería despertarlo...no quería que se diera cuenta.

Clark lo mira y me mira, traga saliva de nuevo y busca las palabras para explicarse, pero no es capaz.

-Será mejor que te vayas, Superman. Me gustaría seguir durmiendo. -Le digo mirándolo de reojo y entrando de nuevo en la habitación.

Clark me sigue con la mirada y luego asiente muy despacio. No quiere irse. Es lo último que quiere hacer, lo sé. Y menos ahora que sabe que...ha provocado esta situación sin querer.

-Lo siento...siento...haberte despertado. Luego nos veremos… -Asiente de nuevo a modo de saludo mirándonos a los dos y luego, a la velocidad del rayo, se va volando.

Jack me mira entonces, buscando respuestas. Yo me subo a la cama y me coloco sobre él con una pierna a cada lado, haciendo que se tumbe de nuevo, me mira con preocupación todavía.

-Bruce...¿qué?… -Acallo sus palabras cuando lo empiezo a besar, apoyando una mano en su mejilla y con la otra apartando las sábanas. Se separa de mí y respira despacio, buscando aire. -¿Qué quería Bruce? Cuéntamelo...habla conmigo. -Me pide, apoyando sus manos en mis mejillas para que lo mire.

-Nada...no quería nada. -Con la mano libre le acaricio la cadera y el muslo y arruga la cara aguantando un gemido. Pero no me sigue el rollo.

-Algo querría cuando ha venido a estas horas...era por mí, ¿verdad? -Frunce el ceño levemente.

Lo miro unos segundos callado y luego suspiro.

-Ha estado todo el día en el tejado vigilándonos… -Asiento despacio.

-Vigilándome a mí. -Sonríe débilmente, mirándome.

-Sí, bueno...pero ya le he dicho que se vaya. Confío en ti, sé que no vas a hacerme nada malo, igual que yo no te lo haré a ti… -Me encojo de hombros.

-Claro que no...ese ya no soy yo. -Luego sonríe feliz. -...He oído lo que has dicho...¿iba en serio eso del futuro y...eso de que te hago feliz? -Pregunta ligeramente...¿tímido?

Me sonrojo y desvío la mirada, no sabía que había oído eso también.

-Eh...sí. Era cierto. -Asiento despacio, mirándolo de reojo.

Él sonríe más y luego se ríe. Me abraza y me besa durante un largo rato.

-Yo también te quiero, Bruce Wayne...Y ahora, creo que esa manita estaba yendo a un lugar divertido… -Me insinúa mirando hacia abajo.

-Crees bien… -Sonrío y continúo acariciándolo, besándolo de nuevo.

* * *

"Hace más de dos semanas que no hay ni rastro del caballero oscuro, y es que ni Batman ni nadie en Gotham ha visto la batseñal en todo este tiempo. De hecho, el departamento de policía de Gotham, nos ha dado un informe, la criminalidad ha bajado un ochenta por ciento. Porcentaje de récord que no se veía desde antes de que el callejón del crimen obtuviera su nombre." Cuenta la reportera en televisión. Suspiro sentado en la sala de juntas, mirando la televisión de la pared. Hoy tenemos reunión, pero es lo último que me apetece esta mañana.

-…Bruce. -Oigo de repente a una directiva de la junta. La miro y alzo una ceja...mierda. No sé qué ha dicho. Lucius me mira de reojo y arruga la cara, tragándose un suspiro. -Te decía que nuestra imagen goza de buena posición ante el público por el pacto con Lex Luthor y el nuevo Arkham. Por eso creo que unas cuantas galas benéficas más estarían bien. -Asiente, frunciendo el ceño por no haberla escuchado.

-Oh...sí, sí, perdona. Me parece muy bien. -Asiento deprisa.

-Bien...¿sabes algo de tu amigo, el Señor Napier? -Me pregunta achicando los ojos. Es un tema peliagudo para ellos, puesto que no saben todavía qué ruta va a seguir como nuevo adinerado en Gotham.

-¿Jack? Bueno, no he hablado mucho de su nuevo poder adquisitivo o futuros planes monetarios… -

-¿Pero va a ser de los nuestros o...va a seguir siendo un villano? -Pregunta otro, alzando una ceja.

-Sí, mira Cobblepot. Era rico pero...está en Arkham, y será por algo. -Le responde otro más, escéptico y cruzándose de brazos.

-Jack ya no es así. Podemos confiar en él...creo que sería un muy buen aliado. -Frunzo el ceño defendiéndolo.

-Por eso… -Contesta de nuevo ella, manteniendo la paz. -Creo que...debes invitarlo a la gala benéfica. -En la sala se empiezan a oír gritos y gente quejándose, no están de acuerdo. Lucius me mira, atento. -Orden...¡orden! -Manda callar, alzando los brazos. -Pensadlo...si Bruce aparenta normalidad e introduce a Jack a la sociedad, será como dice Bruce, un aliado. Nunca ha tenido tanto dinero...de forma legal y...bueno, estando cuerdo. Mirad a Luthor, nos ayudó con Arkham ¿no? Y eso salió bien. Pensad en las posibilidades que tenemos con Jack, que ahora mismo está un poco perdido...Bruce quedará como alguien solidario y colaborativo con alguien que por fin se ha rehabilitado y quiere ayudar a esta nuestra ciudad. -Asiente sonriendo.

Un silencio recorre la sala y yo examino la cara de los demás. Lucius alza las cejas y mira al suelo, no muy seguro de la idea. No me gusta "quedar" como alguien solidario, parece que lo hago por "aparentar", pero en realidad quiero ayudar…

-Votemos. -Digo yo, viendo que nadie va a decir nada. -¿Quién está de acuerdo con la idea de Regina? Que alcen la mano, por favor. -Pido, alzando la mano.

Poco a poco, la mayoría alzan la mano, aunque no muy seguros de ello. Lucius y Regina la alzan casi sin dudar, aunque como digo, ese casi siempre está presente.

-Bien...puesto que no se necesita una mayoría absoluta; en la próxima gala benéfica, invitaré a Jack Napier a que colabore con nosotros, y lo presentaré públicamente a Gotham. Intentaré que todos sus bienes y patrimonios estén solventados y sean ya suyas totalmente para entonces, para ponernos cuanto antes con los tratos. Luego os informaré de los resultados. -Asiento y parecen conformes con mi idea.

-Pues si hemos acabado, damos por concluida la sesión. -Sonríe Regina, levantándose de la mesa. Los demás la siguen después. -Enviaré un email con el próximo día de reunión, hasta entonces. -Se despide y coge la carpeta con los temas tratados hoy, luego sale por la puerta.

Cuando nos quedamos solos, Lucius se acerca a mí, sonriendo.

-Buenas, Señor Wayne. -

-Hola, Lucius. -Le saludo, levantándome de la silla. -¿Pasa algo? -

-No, nada en especial. Solamente le quería comentar que me alegro mucho de que haya ayudado así a...al que antes era el Joker. Lo he visto en las noticias y francamente, parece otra persona radicalmente distinta. Y me gusta mucho verlo a usted feliz. -Sonríe sincero.

-Gracias, Lucius...Ojalá todos pensaran como tú. -Asiento mirándolo.

-Eso es problema de los demás, Señor. Su padre siempre lo decía "vivo para los que quiero, no para los que no me quieren". Le veo luego, supongo… -Me da unas palmadas en el hombro y se va.

Sonrío mientras le veo irse y medito sobre las palabras de mi padre. Siempre tan certero...A veces viene bien recordarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de Autora: ¡Jack ya está bien! Estaba deseando llegar a este punto para hacer evolucionar a los personajes, sobre todo al pobre Joker. Con este capítulo se cierra una etapa y se abre otra totalmente distinta. Joker ha salido de la jaula de oro que era la celda de la cueva de Batman y su círculo se va a empezar a expandir ahora mucho más, al igual que el Fanfic. Sentía que necesitaba esto ya de ya. He tomado la etapa de la celda como una crisálida para Joker, que al abrirse deja salir a Jack, alguien totalmente distinto. También me quería abrir a otros personajes que enriquezcan la historia, y esto me lo permite. Así que a partir de ahora tendremos mucha más diversidad.
> 
> Respecto a la historia del "nacimiento del Joker", sentía que necesitaba algo distinto para encajar todo y darle sentido a la recuperación mental de Jack. He sido influenciada por Batman: White Knight claro, es uno de mis cómics favoritos, pero he decidido cambiar la historia un poquito. Hay algunas teorías de que los Wayne fueron asesinados por la corte de los búhos, así que...¿por qué no también los Napier? Además de todo ello, en esta nueva etapa quiero sacar más a relucir el personaje que se ve en estos cómics, Jack, quien ayuda a Gotham y a sus ciudadanos; y que en mi opinión está un poco desabrochado por parte de DC. Espero que lo vuelvan a sacar en un futuro, porque es interesante. Para acabar, decir que quería darle un respiro a Bruce; una época de paz y felicidad por una vez en su vida, de ahí la charla última con Superman. Se merece más de lo que ha tenido hasta ahora, aunque sea un poquito.
> 
> Y...poco más que decir, gracias por leerme y aguantarme si todavía seguís aquí, en esta locura xD. ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo~!


	13. Una cebra entre leones

**De vacaciones en la batcueva**

**Capítulo 13**

_**Una cebra entre leones** _

-No me malinterpretes, Bruce… -Jack arruga la cara mientras le ajusto la pajarita del traje. -Me gusta que me compres cosas y...trajes y eso. -Suspira desviando la mirada. -Es solo que la pajarita no es lo mío. -

-Vamos...estás muy guapo. -Asiento sonriendo, apartándome para dejar que se vea en el espejo de pie que tengo en la habitación.

Le he comprado un traje de dos piezas, con chaleco en vez de chaqueta. El traje es gris oscuro y la camisa negra. La pajarita va a juego. Yo por mi parte tengo un traje negro y una camisa blanca. Hasta me he peinado para la ocasión usando mi mejor gomina. Mientras me peinaba, él también me la pidió, así que también la ha usado. Voy hasta la mesita y me pongo un reloj rolex de los muchos que tengo, ya que me regalan cada equis tiempo.

-Tú sí que estás guapo… -Me mira y se muerde el labio sonriendo. Va hasta mí y me desabrocha uno de los botones de la camisa, dejando ver un poco de piel. Me sonrojo levemente y me sonríe. -Quiero que se mueran de envidia… -Me dice sugerente.

-...Como digas. -Carraspeo y cojo una cajita de mi mesita, para después dársela. -Ten. -

-...¿Qué es esto? -Pregunta ligeramente pálido. -Bruce...no sé si estoy preparado. -Me dice cogiendo la caja.

-No es un anillo, burro. -Le digo sonrojándome y arrugando la cara. -Ábrelo, es un regalo. Para celebrar que ya estás bien y lo felices que estamos. -Le explico suspirando.

-Vaya por dios...casi que prefiero el anillo. -Se ríe divertido y la abre. Dentro hay un reloj de oro, con la esfera negra y los números y agujas del mismo metal que la correa y esfera exterior. Es una joya no precisamente barata...pero me gusta comprarle regalos. Creo que se los merece por avanzar tanto. -Oh Bruce...es...muy bonito. -Asiente mirando el reloj. Pasa un dedo por la esfera con cuidado.

-Es un reloj inspirado en el Art Decó, una edición de coleccionista, hay tres en el mundo como este. Pensé que...te iría muy bien con la camisa negra. -Saco el reloj de la caja y la dejo en la mesita, él estira el brazo y le coloco el reloj.

-¿Cuánto cuesta esto? -Pregunta curioso mirando cómo le pongo el reloj.

-Demasiado para decirlo en voz alta. -Me río suavemente y lo beso fugazmente.

-...Muchas gracias. -Me sonríe y se mira en el espejo. -Creo que nunca me he visto mejor. -Se estira y ladea la cabeza, sonriéndose en el espejo. -Debo de ser un buen chico si tengo a un guaperas así a mi lado. -Se ríe entre dientes y me mira a través del espejo.

-No digas esas cosas… -Me sonrojo y oímos como alguien llama a la puerta. -Adelante. -

Alfred asoma la cabeza y sonríe al vernos listos. Normalmente tardo una eternidad en arreglarme y siempre llego tarde a mis propios eventos. Pasa y se pone recto.

-Si están listos...deberíamos irnos. -Asiente. Alfred también se ha arreglado, ha elegido un traje sencillo pero elegante, con una corbata. -El traje le sienta de maravilla, Jack. -Sonríe cordial.

Jack levanta las cejas sorprendido y luego sonríe.

-Oh, lo sé. Y mira qué me ha regalado Don millonetis. -Dice divertido acercándose a él y enseñándole el reloj.

-Muy bonito, sí señor...Qué detallista, Señor Wayne. -Me dice mirándome de reojo, sonriendo.

-No ha sido nada. -Sonrojado, aparto la mirada. Carraspeo incómodo y avanzo hasta la puerta. -Vámonos, llegaremos tarde. -Salgo con ellos y caminamos hacia la salida.

Al llegar al museo, lugar donde se celebra la gala, el sitio está atestado de gente y prensa. Le explico cómo tratar con ellos y cómo decirles lo que quieren oír. En todo momento, Jack me escucha y asiente. Antes de entrar, un grupo de periodistas nos detienen, ansiosos de declaraciones. Casi todas dirigidas a él, pero otras tantas a mí. De carácter personal sobre todo.

-Señor Napier, ¿es cierto que ha recuperado su patrimonio? ¿Qué tal con el Señor Wayne hasta ahora? ¿Son muy amigos? -Pregunta un periodista, poniéndole el micrófono lo más cerca de la cara posible.

-Hola a todos… -Sonríe levemente nervioso y asiente. -Sí y sí. Estoy muy bien, gracias. -

-Está muy guapo, ¿ha elegido usted el vestuario? -Le vuelve a preguntar el mismo.

-Eh...no, ha sido mi asistente personal. ¿A que ha hecho un buen trabajo? -Sonríe ampliamente y los periodistas se ríen divertidos, asintiendo. Lo miro de reojo, serio, alzando una ceja y él me mira también, sonriendo.

-En casa hablaremos… -Le susurro en el oído.

-¿Y a usted Señor Wayne, quién la ha asesorado para vestirse hoy? -Me pregunta el periodista sonriendo, sin entender nada.

-Mi asistente también, son muy profesionales, aunque les debería pagar más viendo los resultados… -Admito asintiendo despacio. Jack se aguanta la risa, sonriendo y mordiéndose el labio.

-Deberías. -Me contesta él, con toda la cara dura que se puede tener.

-En fin, vamos a ir pasando...Si nos disculpan. -Asiento y lo cojo de la mano, tirando de él hacia adentro. Cuando los hemos perdido de vista lo encaro y frunzo el ceño. -Así que tú asistente. -Gruño y avanzo hasta que se pega a la pared, sin escapatoria.

-Era una bromita, Bruce...¿Te has enfadado? -Me pregunta lentamente, pero no con miedo...sonríe.

-Oh sí...sí me he enfadado. Y cuando lleguemos a casa te voy a… -Me callo, gruñendo entre dientes.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué me vas a hacer? -Pregunta incitándome, sé que esto le está gustando.

-Te voy a… -Una voz nos corta el rollo, saludándome efusivamente. Me separo y él y yo miramos hacia la voz, frunzo el ceño. Con lo interesante que se estaba poniendo...

-¡Bruce! ¡Hola! -Sonríe feliz quien nos ha interrumpido, con un esmoquin de segunda mano.

-Hola, Clark. -Digo su nombre secamente y me acerco a él. Oigo a Jack maldecir por lo bajo, siguiéndome.

-¿Qué tal? Has llegado muy pronto para lo que sueles ser… -Se ríe y mira a Jack. -Ah, hola. -Sonríe y extiende la mano para estrechársela. -Clark Kent, del Daily Planet. -Asiente, enseñándole su pase especial de prensa.

-Hola, Clark. -Le saluda, estrechándole la mano. -Jack Napier...ex Joker. Aunque supongo que ya lo sabes. -Sonríe irónico. Si las miradas matasen, Clark estaría cuatro veces muerto. Y lo mismo con Jack. Puedo oler la tensión entre ellos dos.

-Sí, lo sé...Soy reportero, ¿qué reportero no ha escrito sobre tu recuperación? -Pregunta riéndose.

-Cierto, cierto… -Jack también se ríe. Entonces, se sueltan la mano.

-Estás muy...elegante hoy, Bruce. -Me dice Clark mirándome de arriba a abajo, parándose en la zona donde los botones desabrochados dejan ver algo más de piel. -Muy elegante. -Repite mirándome a los ojos.

-Ha sido idea mía, ¿a que le sienta bien? Aunque ya sabes lo que dicen, se mira pero no se toca...si no es tuyo. -Añade esto último deprisa, metiéndolo con calzador en la frase como si lo diera por sentado.

-Claro claro...Le sienta muy bien, sí. -Frunce el ceño, mirándome serio.

Paseo mis ojos entre Jack y Clark, sin saber qué hacer o qué decir, muy incómodo...Me siento como esas cebras que se encuentran solas en la sabana, en medio de dos leones y estos se pelean por ver quién se la come primero.

No quiero ser una cebra. Así que apuesto por seguir andando por la sabana, ignorando a los leones.

-En fin...voy a ver si aún queda algo en el buffet libre. -Suelto, desviando mi mirada a la barra de comida y bebida que hay desplegada.

-¡Te acompaño! -Me gritan los dos a la vez, luego cruzan miradas y se gruñen entre dientes.

-Prefiero ir solo...Jack, deberías conocer a gente. Y tú Clark, deberías ir a entrevistar a esa gente. -Les digo para después escabullirme a la barra.

Suspiro cuando me veo solo y pido un vino tinto. Necesito quitarme este agobio de cebra de encima.

Es la primera vez que dejo solo a Jack pero...le vendrá bien airearse con otras personas y que lo conozcan.

Cojo la copa de vino y le doy un sorbo, mirando a los demás invitados. Casi todos del mismo palo. Ricos, burgueses, accionistas, políticos...dentro de poco empezará la campaña de las elecciones y me tocará hacer de embajador de alguno de ellos. Como odio esas semanas.

-Hey, Bruce. -Me saluda alguien a mi derecha, giro la cabeza y veo a Bárbara, sonriendo. -Hola. -

-Hola, Bárbara. -Sonrío también. -No te esperaba aquí. -

-Bueno...papá ha venido y Tim estaba invitado así que… -Se encoge de hombros. -Ahora que Gotham está más tranquila, podemos permitirnos estos ratos. -Asiente. -¿Qué tal tú? Hace tiempo que no nos veíamos. Quise ir al hospital pero no te quería agobiar. ¿Qué tal estás? -Me pregunta amable.

-Ah, no te preocupes, lo entiendo. Tim me dijo que estabas ocupada. -Asiento sin darle importancia. -Bien, estoy bien...Con Jack, ya lo sabes. Se está adaptando bastante bien. -Paseo mis ojos por la sala, buscándolo.

-Sí, lo he visto por ahí… -Mira alrededor también. -Vaya cambio ha dado, ¿no? No parece él para nada… -Me mira impresionada. -Me alegro, claramente pero...soy un poco escéptica como mi padre, ya me conoces. -

-Yo también lo era, Bárbara pero...llevo tres semanas conviviendo con él y te aseguro que no hay ni rastro de Joker. Es una persona totalmente distinta. Compartió Tim los resultados, ¿no? -

-Sí, me contó todo...Es una suerte que el Espantapájaros infectara Arkham ¿eh? Gracias a eso nos hemos ahorrado infinidad de catástrofes. Bueno, y gracias a ti, claro. -Sonríe.

-No ha sido nada, Bárbara...Aunque he tenido mis momentos de exasperación… -Me río suavemente y ella también lo hace.

-Ha merecido la pena, créeme. -

-Lo sé...¿y Tim? -Alzo una ceja.

-Oh...pues, dijo que iba al baño y no lo he vuelto a ver. Como te he visto a ti pues...tal vez ya está sentado en la mesa. -Asiente sonriendo.

-Puede. No sé ni en qué mesa me ha tocado… -Arrugo la cara, paseando mis ojos por la sala.

-Creo que en la nuestra… -Se ríe. -Antes he ido a ver y creo recordar que he visto tu nombre y el de Jack. -Asiente.

-Ah...de acuerdo. -Asiento. -Vamos para allá, entonces. -Sentencio empezando a andar con ella.

Cuando nos sentamos, efectivamente encuentro a Jack sentado, hablando con el comisario Gordon. A saber de qué hablan...el estómago me empieza a doler de los nervios.

-Ya veo...pues gracias. Ha sido de mucha ayuda. -Sonríe Gordon. El traje siempre le sentará como un guante a Jim, hasta se ha retocado el bigote. De pronto me mira. -Pero bueno, Bruce, no te he visto llegar. Qué bonita gala has montado. Hola cariño. -Nos saluda mientras nos sentamos.

-Buenas noches, comisario. Me alegro de que le guste. -Miro de reojo a Jack, sentado a mi lado. -¿Puedo saber de qué hablaban? -Pregunto curioso, aunque más que nada estoy preocupado.

-Le contaba los pisos francos que tenía con Harley antes...y los que tenía yo solo. Pienso que ya no me hacen falta. Además, allí, algunos otros ex compañeros míos, escondían cosas muy valiosas. Creo conveniente que la policía lo sepa. -Me dice Jack, bebiendo un poco del champán que le han servido en la copa. Alzo las cejas impresionado...¿por qué no se lo ha contado a Batman? Luego mira a Bárbara y carraspea ligeramente. -Oye...Bárbara...quiero disculparme por todo lo que te hice. No era yo...y tú eras una chica que simplemente estaba en el lugar y momento equivocado. Lo siento profundamente. -Asiente y agacha la mirada, arrepentido. -Si puedo recompensártelo de alguna forma...lo intentaré. -Arruga la cara, dolido.

-Oh… -Bárbara lo mira entre impresionada y ligeramente dolida también. -Eso...pasó hace mucho y, a día de hoy, sabemos que no eras tú. Aunque significa mucho que lo sientas. Gracias, Jack…Me recompensa el saber que ya estás bien y que no volverás a hacer daño a nadie. -Le sonríe y traga saliva, sin saber muy bien cómo actuar.

Jack alza la vista y la mira, sonriendo.

-Gracias a ti por comprenderlo. Ya le he pedido perdón a tu padre y...a tu novio. -Comenta divertido.

Bárbara se sonroja porque sabe que se refiere a Tim y yo lo miro de reojo, contemplando el panorama en silencio.

-Oh...ya veo...vaya. -Comenta entre cortada, desviando la mirada.

-No pasa nada, Bárbara, hacéis buena pareja...Hasta antes de ser Jack lo pensaba. ¿Verdad, comisario? -Le pregunta sonriendo.

Jim se limita a meterse una aceituna en la boca y emitir un medio bufido, indiferente. Jack se ríe divertido y Bárbara sonríe tímida.

Entonces, después de que Tim llegue, me salude y se siente, llega la última invitada de la mesa. Además de Alfred, claro: Diana. Esta se presenta a todos y se sienta, me saluda y le saludo de vuelta. Por último, lo mira a él. Entre sorprendida y sin saber qué decir.

-Creo que no nos conocemos...Diana Prince. -Le sonríe radiante y le extiende la mano.

-No, no así por lo menos. Jack Napier. -Le contesta sonriendo, estrechándole la mano para luego soltarla. -Encantado. -Asiente.

-El placer es mío...estaba deseando conocer al nuevo amigo de Bruce. He oído mucho de ti. -Se ríe levemente.

-Me he hecho famoso en las noticias, sí. ¿Qué puedo decir? Prefiero estos motivos que los motivos que antes me llevaron a la fama. -Se encoge de hombros, bajando la mirada.

-Supongo que sí. -Me mira a mí, susurrándome. -Estás muy guapo… -Luego sonríe.

Yo me sonrojo y carraspeo, susurrando también.

-Tú también… -

-Creo que he visto a una gatita presumida por allí… -Me sigue diciendo, aprovechando que los de la mesa están en otra conversación. Yo frunzo el ceño.

-¿Selina? -Hace mucho que no la veo...desde lo de la batcueva.

-No lo sé seguro, solo te informo. -Se encoge de hombros, cogiendo su copa para beber.

Luego tendré que ir a echar un vistazo. Aunque no sé qué querría Selina de una gala para recaudar dinero para un nuevo hogar para personas de la tercera edad. El dinero, supongo. Pongo los ojos en blanco imaginándomelo. Jack llama mi atención, dándome toques en el brazo. Lo miro y alzo una ceja.

-Eh, Bruce, estás muy callado...¿No te gusta la comida? -Pincha un aperitivo, metiéndoselo en la boca.

-Sí, sí, me gusta, está todo muy bueno. -Asiento. -¿Has conocido ya a algún empresario o gente similar? -Empiezo a comer también.

-Sí, a varios. Al principio se me acercan con miedo pero cuando se dan cuenta de que ya no soy el monstruo que era me empiezan a hablar como si fuera tonto… -Comenta molesto.

-Suelen hacer eso. -Me río levemente. -El truco está en hacerles creer que lo eres y que por eso necesitas su dinero. -

Se ríe también asintiendo.

-Me tienes que enseñar trucos así, yo casi no sé llevarlos. -

Los camareros sirven el primer plato y empezamos a comer.

-Bueno...pero no tiene ni punto de comparación con el chef Pennyworth. -Comenta Jack divertido.

Alfred lo mira y sonríe.

-Muchas gracias, Jack...pero este chef es uno de verdad, con varias estrellas michelín, es uno de los mejores del mundo. -Asiente. Alfred tan humilde como siempre.

-Pero no el mejor, porque ese lo eres tú. -

-Cuanto peloteo, Alfred...A saber qué quiere. -Contesta Tim sonriendo.

Alfred ríe levemente y Jack sonríe feliz.

Después del menú, nos levantamos de la mesa para ir a conocer a más gente, pero alguien nos impide esta meta.

-Joker...o debería decir, Jack. -Cuestiona una voz masculina detrás nuestro.

Nos miramos y nos giramos para ver a Luthor, con una vaso de whisky en la mano. Se acerca a nosotros y me estrecha la mano, luego se la estrecha a él, tirando levemente y atrayéndolo a él.

-¿De verdad te he curado o estás fingiendo? -Pregunta susurrando para no alertar a los demás.

Frunzo el ceño y me acerco a ellos, separándolo de él.

-Luthor, basta. No tienes derecho a hacer eso. -Le digo molesto.

-No, está bien, está bien...Me has curado, Lex. Soy un hombre nuevo. Hasta he comido con cubiertos de verdad. -Comenta mirando la mesa donde estábamos sentados.

-Qué bien. -Comenta secamente. -En fin, ¿ya sabes lo que vas a hacer con tu dinero? En Lex Corp tenemos una nueva fuente de energía que estamos probando...y necesitamos fondos. -Asiente.

-Las cosas se suelen pedir por favor, Lex. -Le recuerdo achicando los ojos.

-No estoy hablando contigo, Wayne. Deja de hacer de guardaespaldas de Jack, ¿quieres? -Me pregunta sin siquiera mirarme.

Jack frunce el ceño.

-Bruce tiene razón, las cosas se piden por favor...¿Y qué tipo de fuente es esa? -Pregunta ladeando la cabeza. -¿Es renovable? -

-Oh, no hace falta renovarla. Créeme, es inagotable...El tipo de fuente es confidencial...pero dentro de poco, y si participas en el programa, sabrás de qué se trata. -Sonríe soberbio y miro a la nada, de pronto. Achico los ojos pensativo.

Inagotable, ¿eh? Mh…esto me huele mal.

-¿No será ilegal? -Cuestiona Jack, alzando una ceja. -Creía que eras de los buenos. -

-Lo soy, de hecho, mi cliente es el gobierno de los Estados Unidos...más legal que eso. -Dice riéndose entre dientes. -Espero tu respuesta, no me falles… -Le dice severamente antes de irse.

-Eso ha sonado como amenaza. -Me dice Jack, mirando como se va.

-No te preocupes...Lex no te hará nada. De hecho, puede que Batman le haga una visita a Lex. -Digo sopesando las palabras de Luthor.

-Bueno, ha sido un pelín borde, pero de ahí a pegarle una paliza… -Me mira confuso, arrugando la cara.

-No es por eso. -Lo miro y niego con la cabeza. -Es por un caso que tengo entre manos. -

-Oh… -Alza las cejas, sorprendido. -¿Y de qué se trata? -

-Hace unas semanas nos robaron algo a la liga, y estamos buscándolo desde entonces. -Digo sin dar muchos detalles.

Jack me mira atento, luego achica los ojos, pensativo como yo.

-Ya veo. -

-Vamos a ver a más gente...dejemos lo de Luthor por ahora. -Le digo, empezando a caminar con él.

* * *

Al terminar la noche, esperamos fuera a que Alfred llegue con el coche. Jack se estira y suspira, cansado. Lo miro y sonrío levemente.

-¿Estás cansado? -

-Un montón...no sabía que ser rico cansaba tanto… -Yo me río levemente por su respuesta.

-No cansa ser rico, cansa relacionarse con burócratas y burgueses. ¿Cuántos políticos te han pedido el voto? -

-¿Que cuántos? Terminé de contarlos al sexto o séptimo...¿Por qué les importará tanto? Solo es un voto. -

-Porque ahora eres alguien influyente en Gotham...mucha gente hará lo que haga Jack. -Asiento mirándolo.

-Pues pobre de esa gente, porque no tengo ni idea de lo que voy a hacer. -Luego sonríe y me mira. -Menos mal que estás tú a mi lado para acompañarme...sino fuera por ti. -Suspira y alza los brazos. -No tendría nada de esto. -

-Bueno, tú también has puesto de tu parte. Ahora ya ni estás en Arkham, ni tomas pastillas...ni te persigue Gordon o Batman. -

-Bueno, Batman sí me persigue todavía… -Comenta divertido, haciendo que me sonroje. Luego se ríe y me toca la nariz con el dedo índice. -No te equivoques...me encanta cuando me persigue Batman. -Dice en un tono repentínamente serio.

-¿Ah sí? -Alzo una ceja, mirándolo. -...Tal vez Batman tenga una orden de búsqueda y captura de un tal Jack...debería andarse con cuidado. -Asiento.

-Debería...Batman da mucho miedo cuando no consigue lo que quiere...Pobre de Jack. -Mira mis labios y me mira.

Cuando voy a besarlo, unos faros nos iluminan.

Alfred ha llegado, consiguiendo el segundo puesto en interrupciones molestas de hoy. Nos montamos al coche ligeramente molestos y miramos cada uno por la ventana de su lado.

Durante el trayecto, Alfred carraspea, mirándonos a través del espejo retrovisor.

-...¿Ha pasado algo, Señor? -Me pregunta preocupado por nuestras caras.

-No, ya sabes, lo mismo de siempre...Gente demasiado cotilla, los paparazzi… -Miento. No puedo decirle a Alfred lo que ha pasado de verdad.

-Entiendo. Bueno, Señor, ya vamos a casa. -Sonríe y mira hacia delante, pendiente de la carretera.

-Sí, ya vamos a casa. -Repito, mirando de reojo a Jack, que me mira divertido, sonriendo pícaramente.

* * *

No sé cuándo accedí a hacer esto...ni por qué.

Nunca imaginé que iba a usar a Batman para esto, pero lo estoy haciendo. Y es que después de llegar a casa y que Jack me suplicara por más de veinte minutos...y que Alfred se fuera a dormir, claro...accedí.

Suspiro muy sonrojado, mentalizándome de lo que voy a hacer.

Voy a perseguir a Jack por mi casa...con la capucha de Batman.

Eso no es lo que me avergüenza, lo que de verdad me mata de vergüenza es lo malditamente excitado que estoy. Miro la casa desde el jardín. Mi casa. Agacho la cabeza y trago saliva, entrando en ella. Todo está a oscuras, a excepción de unas cuantas luces que iluminan las estancias mínimamente, para diferenciar objetos y paredes en el espacio.

Para buscar a mi presa...eso me había dicho él. "Quiero que me persigas...como lo hacías antes cuando era el Joker. Pero ahora no seré el malo, seré la víctima que rescatas. Métete en el papel o no tendrá gracia" yo lo miré escéptico sin saber qué decir. "¡Confía en mí! Nos lo vamos a pasar de miedo". Y aquí estoy ahora.

Lo busco por la planta de abajo y no hay ni rastro, ni siquiera en la batcueva...pensaba que ese era el sitio donde iba a ir. Voy a subir las escaleras de arriba, cuando oigo un chasquido. Achico los ojos y miro hacia abajo...Me agacho y cojo su pajarita, la que llevaba hoy en la gala.

-Jack… -Susurro mirando alrededor. De repente, alguien empieza a correr despavorido hacia el jardín. Te pillé. -¡Jack! -Grito y empiezo a correr también.

El corredor mira para atrás y en un movimiento rápido, cambia de dirección y vuelve a entrar en casa, esquivándome. Lo persigo por la casa hasta que me impulso y salto, cayendo sobre él y apresándolo contra el suelo frío de azulejos de la cocina. Siento su respiración acelerada y su aliento en mi cara, traga saliva y me mira. Sus ojos están llenos de emoción, excitación y un millón de emociones más que no sé explicar.

-Batman… -Susurra, sonrojándose levemente.

Aprieto levemente sus muñecas, las cuales tengo sujetas contra el suelo, las alzo y lo examino. Entrando en su juego.

-...¿Te ha hecho algo? ¿Estás bien? -Le pregunto bajando la cabeza hasta que mi nariz choca contra la suya.

-...No, he podido escapar, creía que eras él...Estoy bien. -Asiente, se revuelve debajo de mí, restregando suavemente su entrepierna contra la mía.

-...No...no puedo hacer esto...no sé cómo hacerlo… -Le digo confuso, sin saber qué hacer ahora. Nunca he hecho esto…no así.

-Eh eh...Bats. Bats. -Me llama como siempre lo ha hecho, captando mi atención. -Piensa en lo de esta noche. En lo que te he llamado...en lo mal que me he portado. -Asiente sonriendo. -He sido un chico malo...he llamado "mi asistente" a Batman...Creo que deberías castigarme. -

Me acuerdo de ello y frunzo el ceño.

-Debería. -Asiento lentamente mirándolo, sigue llevando la ropa de la gala.

-Oh sí, castígame, Bats… -Me pide, intentando mover las manos y soltarse de mi agarre.

No lo dejo. Lo sujeto con una mano y apoyo la otra en su abdomen. Debería castigarlo de verdad...¿pero cómo? Desvío la mirada, pensativo. Diviso entonces la pata de la mesa de la cocina, lo suficientemente pesada para impedirle moverse. Lo que peor lleva es no poder moverse. Pero no podemos hacerlo aquí...si Alfred llega a bajar por equis motivo...no, no, aquí no.

Me decido entonces. Lo cojo en brazos y lo llevo a mi habitación.

-¿Dónde vamos? -Pregunta ansioso, si no lo tuviera en brazos estaría dando saltos de alegría. -...¿Vamos a tu habitación?… -Sonríe divertido.

-Sí, porque desde que vives conmigo no has dormido ni una noche en la tuya. -Le recuerdo, aunque no es algo que me importe para nada.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer allí? ¿O qué me vas a hacer? -Me pregunta, ignorando lo que digo.

-No te lo voy a decir. -Sonrío. Ese es el peor castigo que puedo hacerle. No decirle qué voy a hacer.

Jack frunce el ceño cuando sabe que no se lo voy a decir. Lo dejo en la cama con cuidado y cuando voy a tumbarme con él, oímos un estruendo abajo. Nos miramos asombrados...y enfadados. ¿Es que hoy no vamos a poder...hacer nuestras cosas?

-Espera aquí. -Le digo firme.

Me giro y salgo, mirando a los dos lados del pasillo. Ni un alma. Me asomo al piso de abajo y veo un plato que había sobre la mesa de la cocina roto y en el suelo. Hay un intruso, y ese intruso quiere que baje. Alfred abre la puerta de su cuarto, con un bastón en la mano y en alto. Lo miro y le indico que vuelva a entrar y cierre la puerta. Él me mira y asiente despacio, quedándose dentro y entornando la puerta.

Bajo las escaleras despacio, mirando a todos lados y vigilando hasta el más mínimo detalle...no parece que hayan robado nada. Luego diviso la entrada de la batcueva. Poco a poco ando hasta ella y bajo las escaleras. Un sudor frío cae por mi nuca...no parece haber nadie. Hago revisión de todos los objetos de valor y aparatos...pero todo está en su sitio, y el ordenador no encuentra intrusos u objetos perdidos. Achico los ojos...todo esto me parece muy extraño.

De repente, oigo a Alfred por intercomunicador de la capucha.

-Señor, ¿ocurre algo? -

-No, estoy bien Alfred. No parece que haya nadie...creo que había alguien, pero ya se ha ido. -Asiento, mirando de nuevo la cueva, vacía.

-¿Y ha podido traspasar sus defensas? Las alarmas no han sonado, Señor. -Me recuerda, extrañado.

-No lo sé, Alfred...Mañana lo investigaré. Duerme, todo está bien. -Corto la comunicación.

Al volver a la habitación, Jack me espera con el pijama y sentado al final de la cama, cuando me ve entrar se levanta y mira detrás de mí, hacia fuera.

-¿Qué pasaba? -Pregunta preocupado.

-...Nada. Quien fuera ya se ha ido. -Voy hasta él y lo beso. Lo tumbo en la cama hasta que estoy sobre él y sigo besándolo.

-¿Y mi castigo? -Pregunta apartándome para hablarme.

-Ya he tenido suficientes castigos por hoy… -Le digo frunciendo el ceño.

-...Tienes razón. -Sonríe y nos empezamos a besar de nuevo.

Cuelo mis manos por debajo de su camiseta, palpándolo y acariciándolo, puedo sentir como ahogo sus gemidos con mi boca.

-Batman no sirve para esto… -Le recuerdo justo antes de bajarle los pantalones.

-Batman sirve para lo que quieras que sirva, Bruce… -Comenta pícaro, besándome el cuello y la mejilla después mientras sigo acariciándolo.

* * *

Doy un salto del batmóbil, bajándome. Gordon me mira mientras da una calada al cigarro y expulsa el humo antes de hablar conmigo.

-Hola Batman. Buen trabajo. -Me felicita mientras mira cómo saco del coche al cabecilla de una banda de traficantes del canal de Gotham. Llevábamos unos días detrás de ellos.

-Aquí tienes Jim. Ya he avisado a Blackgate. -Le informo pasándole al hombre, que gruñe mirándonos ofensivamente.

-¡¿A Blackgate?! -Grita este entonces, abriendo los ojos como platos. -Pero...pero ahí están tipos como Bane ¿no? ¡A Blackgate no, comisario, enróllese! -Le pide mirándolo preocupado.

-¡Cállate la boca! -Gruñe Gordon, dándole el prisionero a un policía. -Pasadlo al calabozo mientras vienen a por él.

El policía asiente y lo lleva adentro, los gritos del hombre se alejan poco a poco. Jim me mira, sonriendo.

-Todo está muy tranquilo, ¿eh? Hasta tengo varios días libres ahora. -

-La batseñal va a coger polvo, sí… -Asiento despacio, mirando hacia la azotea.

-Desde que Wayne y Luthor rehabilitaron Arkham y no tenemos al payaso por las calles, Gotham parece otra. Has leído la prensa? -Yo niego con la cabeza. -¡Nos están empezando a comparar con Metrópolis!...¡Con Metrópolis! -Repite riéndose. -Ya me jodería vivir con ese boy scout alien. -Niega con la cabeza, refiriéndose a Clark.

-No es tan malo cuando lo conoces… -Sonrío levemente.

Jim me mira escéptico.

-No sé cómo te codeas con los otros de la liga, Batman...Tiene que ser raro juntarse con tanto friki. Por eso me gusta Gotham, somos serios. -Asiente, frunciendo el ceño.

-Es trabajo, comisario. Es lo que debo hacer...como usted tiene a veces que juntarse con reclusos de Arkham. -

-No me lo recuerdes...Todavía recuerdo mi encuentro con Nygma… -Pone los ojos en blanco. -¿Tienes vigilado a Napier como te dije? -Cambia de tema radicalmente, poniéndose serio.

-Sí...Ha estado con Wayne todo este tiempo. Creo que hoy han ido a ver sus propiedades...no sé qué planes tendrá, Jim, rara vez hablo con Bruce. -Jim arruga la cara, descontento. A pesar de tener todos los resultados, Jim sigue sin fiarse de Jack.

-...Pues pregúntale. No me fío de él, no vaya a ser que le haga algo a Wayne y la liemos. El alcalde me lo ha advertido, el turismo está empezando a recuperar niveles de antes del incidente de tus padres. No podemos permitirnos otro asunto gordo. Vigila de cerca a Wayne, y más de cerca a Napier. -Me advierte, dando otra calada al cigarro.

-Lo haré. Pero sinceramente, no creo que Jack Napier suponga de nuevo un peligro para nadie. -

Jim me mira unos segundos, en silencio. Da otra calada y expulsa el humo hacia un lado.

-Tu criterio raramente falla...pero no sé. No me fío. -Sentencia, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Lo vigilaré, Jim, no te preocupes. -Asiento.

-Bien. Gracias. -Sonríe. -¿Sabes algo del asunto de Napier? ¿Del culpable del envenenamiento? -

-Como te dije, fue la corte...Todavía no tengo los implicados por nombres y apellidos, pero tengo a varias personas trabajando en ello. Confío en que dentro de pocos días lo sabremos. -Gente como Bárbara o Lucius.

-Tu gente debería trabajar más rápido, quién sabe si la corte seguirá haciendo de las suyas...Esa secta me pone los pelos de punta. -Arruga la cara y el bigote se le mueve.

-Fue hace muchos años, actualmente, se da por cesada la actividad de la corte. La desmantelamos hace ya tiempo. Pero nos estamos asegurando por si acaso. En cuanto tenga algo te aviso. -

Doy por concluida la conversación, girándome y montándome en el coche. Oigo a Jim empezar a hablar de otro tema cuando las puertas del batmóvil se cierran. Siempre pasa lo mismo.

* * *

De camino a casa, recibo una llamada de la Atalaya. Alzo una ceja y pulso la pantalla táctil del coche, viendo a J'onn y Wonder Woman instantáneamente después.

-Hola Batman. -Me saludan, con una sonrisa amable.

-Hola. -Los saludo, parándome en un semáforo. Los miro de reojo. -¿Qué pasa? -

-Hemos terminado los análisis de las instalaciones que nos pediste rastrear. Los resultados han dado varios lugares posibles. Fawcett City, con el doctor Sivana; Londres, unas instalaciones del gobierno; el fuerte de Amanda Waller...esperemos que no esté en este, y...el último es Metrópolis, Lex Corp. -Finaliza Diana, leyendo una pantalla a su lado.

-Hemos enviado a varios a rastrear esos lugares. Superman está en una misión y volverá dentro de poco. Te llamamos por si podías ayudar. -Dice J'onn. Noto en su voz que está...cohibido, seguramente porque sabe la situación en la que estamos Clark y yo.

Miro el reloj de la pantalla que marca las doce y media...aún es pronto.

-Puedo pasarme por Lex Corp., no hay problema. -Asiento, arranco el batmóbil cuando el semáforo que pone en verde y sigo conduciendo, cambiando la ruta. Jack tendrá que esperar esta noche. -Enviadme los planos para saber dónde está esa sala. -Les pido, mirando a la carretera mientras conduzco.

-Ahora mismo, Batman. -Sonríe Diana. -...¿Si Superman vuelve antes de tiempo puede acompañarte? -Me pregunta carraspeando la garganta, incómoda.

-Llevo varios días analizando sus ondas mentales, Batman...Parece afectado por lo que hizo. Creo que busca urgentemente tu perdón. Os vendría bien salir juntos en una misión. -Me aconseja J'onn.

Me lo pienso por unos momentos, luego suspiro pesadamente.

-De acuerdo. Si termina...dile que se pase. Me vendrá bien su visión de rayos x. -Asiento.

-Bien, ¡si vuelve, se lo diremos! -Sonríe Diana feliz.

-Ahora mismo te enviamos los planos de seguridad y construcción, además de las coordenadas. Hasta pronto, Batman. -Se despide J'onn, cortando la comunicación.

Cuando llego a la azotea de Lex Corp., aterrizo suavemente. Tecleo en el guantelete, accediendo a la red de cámaras y sensores, desactivándolo. Ando hasta una rejilla de ventilación y la fuerzo, abriéndola. Me introduzco y bajo hasta el piso indicado. Empujo la salida de la rejilla del aire y la deslizo hacia un lado. Miro al frente y salgo sigilosamente. Cuando salgo, no hay ni un alma. Es el piso de las oficinas en cubículos, y está ligeramente a oscuras, únicamente iluminado por la luz de la luna que entra por las paredes de cristal.

Rodeo el edificio y cuando inicio la búsqueda de la sala, oigo a alguien detrás de mí.

-¡A...alto! -Me grita un hombre con voz grave, audiblemente asustado. Muerto de miedo más bien.

Vigilantes de seguridad en cada piso...debería haberlo sabido.

Alzo las manos lentamente y me giro, para comprobar que efectivamente, un vigilante levemente obeso, con una gorra que le viene pequeña, me apunta con una pistola agarrada con sus dos manos. Las manos le tiemblan y su cara está descompuesta en miedo.

Cuando voy a hablar para excusarme, a punto de tirar una bomba de humo, el hombre desaparece de mi vista. Arrugo la cara y miro alrededor. Luego suspiro, girándome.

Clark me sonríe, con el hombre inconsciente en sus brazos y el uniforme de Superman.

-Hola… -Me susurra.

-Puedes hablar normal, estamos solos. -Asiento. -Déjalo en el suelo, y ayúdame a encontrar la sala blindada...No tienes que poder ver nada, como...un búnker de kevlar. -Le explico, empezando a rastrear la planta otra vez, andando despacio y examinándolo todo.

Superman tumba al hombre en el suelo con cuidado y empieza a seguirme por la sala. Se para delante de una puerta metálica negra, donde pone "Archivos". Me paro también y lo miro, volviendo atrás.

-¿Qué pasa? -Le pregunto al verlo acercarse a la puerta.

-Algo me dice que Lex no guarda aquí papeles y archivos...no puedo ver el interior de esta sala, Batman. -Me informa, achicando los ojos y pasando una mano por la puerta.

-Será esta sala. -Miro la pantalla holográfica del guantelete, asegurándome de que las indicaciones son correctas. Asiento y saco el secuenciador criptográfico para empezar a piratear la red de seguridad de la puerta.

Clark me mira atento, mientras vigila que no venga nadie.

-¿Hay muchos más vigilantes? -Le pregunto cuando casi he terminado.

-Sí, pero en otras plantas. Es raro que solo tenga uno si de verdad está aquí la caja madre. -Comenta arrugando la cara, pensativo.

-Tal vez lo haya hecho aposta, si hubiera contratado a muchos, sería sospechoso. -Asiento, guardando el dispositivo y abriendo la puerta.

Entramos y paro en seco, poniendo un brazo delante de Clark para que pare también. Me mira alzando una ceja y yo me arrodillo, detectando un pequeño láser a ras del suelo.

-...¿Cómo la has visto? -Me pregunta asombrado, sonriendo.

-La capucha. -Le digo mientras desactivo la trampa.

Me levanto y seguimos andando hasta encontrarnos, como esperaba, con la caja madre presa en un cristal reforzado y translúcido, no emite su luz característica así que supongo que Lex la ha capado para no emitir radiaciones y que Clark o Victor la detecten. La caja tiene miles de cadenas, sistemas y refuerzos para que no sea abierta.

-¿Y ahora qué? -Pregunta Clark, mirando la caja en la urna de cristal hermética.

Ando por la habitación, entera de metal anti radiaciones y diviso una escotilla donde todos los cables y sistemas van a parar. Debe ser ahí donde convergen todos. Me acerco y frunzo el ceño...no llego. Está casi a la altura del tejado y por más que me eleve no creo que pueda llegar.

Giro la cabeza para mirar a Superman. Este me mira y pestañea varias veces. Carraspeó varias veces, señalando con el dedo índice el panel superior...al que no alcanzo.

-Oh. -Dice entonces. Superman no es muy bueno en esto...él es más de pegar puñetazos y moler a palos al villano. -Puedo derretir los controles con la visión calorífica. -Dice acercándose.

-No no, harás saltar las alarmas. Esto lo tengo que desactivar con las ganzúas y el guantelete… -Me quedo mirándolo.

-Bien. -Asiente, de acuerdo conmigo. Frunzo el ceño y él arruga la cara preocupado.

-No alcanzo Superman, necesito que me subas. -Gruño levemente.

Él abre los ojos dándose cuenta, se acerca deprisa a mí y me coge, poniéndome sobre sus hombros y sujetándome por mis caderas y muslos. Cuando estoy bien sujeto, saco mis ganzúas y preparo el guantelete. Suspiro y abro la tapa del panel, accediendo al sistema interior. Empiezo a desactivar las alarmas y sistemas y la habitación queda en silencio. Solo se oye como corto y mueblo cables y cerraduras.

Puedo notar las manos de Clark sujetándome firmemente, y esto me pone nervioso. No me gusta depender de alguien, y menos que me sujeten así.

-...¿Qué tal vas? -Me pregunta, alzando la cabeza.

-Bien. Estate quieto. -Le digo secamente, intentando concentrarme.

-…¿Te queda mucho? -Vuelve a preguntar. A Clark no le gusta estar quieto sin hacer nada.

-¿Acaso peso demasiado para ti? -Le contesto con ironía y puedo oír como se ríe levemente.

-Que va… -Sonríe y baja la cabeza. -Me alegro de que vuelvas a confiar en mi. -Sus dedos dejan de clavarse tanto en mi piel y pasan a recorrerme el muslo lentamente.

Mi piel se eriza y mi ceño se frunce, en tensión instantáneamente. Le doy un patada en el costado con mi pie, como si fuera un caballo.

-Clark para. -Le ordeno gruñendo.

-¿Por qué? -Pregunta curioso, alzando la cabeza para mirarme.

-Porque me voy a caer, voy a cortar el cable que no es y tu mayor enemigo va a desplegar sus defensas más eficaces. -Le gruño de nuevo, mirando fijamente al panel que se despliega delante de mí.

-Oh, no te vas a caer, te tengo bien sujeto. -

Esa última afirmación me pone los pelos de punta. Porque es cierta.

Trago saliva en silencio mientras sigo desentramando este complejo sistema que ha diseñado Lex. Sabía que vendríamos y se ha tomado su tiempo.

-Batman. -Me llama, por mi silencio.

-...¿Qué? -

-Luthor no es mi mayor enemigo. -Niega con la cabeza.

-Claro que lo es. -Alzo una ceja, tecleando en el guantelete para desactivar el siguiente nivel y seguir desbloqueándolo.

-No...mi mayor enemigo eres tú cuando te enfadas conmigo. -Me confiesa con voz triste.

-Si no hicieras tantas actos...innecesarios, no me enfadaría contigo. -Le contesto frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya te dije que lo sentía. -

Y vuelve a hacerlo. Vuelve a acariciarme la pierna.

¿Es que no se da cuenta de lo incómodo que es esto? Sobre todo para mí.

-Y yo ya te dije que te perdonaba...deja de tocarme, Superman. -Le gruño cerrando los ojos unos instantes, empezando a hartarme.

-...Él te toca del mismo modo. O peor. ¿Por qué yo no puedo? -

Ah...así que es eso.

-Suéltame. -Le pido en el momento. -Bájame ahora mismo, Superman. -

-No. -Su agarre y sus dedos se vuelven a clavar en mi piel, fuertes, rígidos. No va a ceder.

-Que me sueltes. -

-No...Ya paro. -Desvía la mirada, suspirando.

Me inclino hacia delante para seguir introduciendo ganzúas.

-Vigila que no venga nadie, Superman. -Le aviso.

-No viene nadie, tranquilo. Solo estamos nosotros. -Me recuerda, con...¿tristeza?

-Bien...mañana voy a volver para averiguar para qué usaba Luthor la caja madre. Tal vez tenga que ver con lo que me pasó hace unos días… -Caigo en la cuenta, cambiando de tema y uniendo hilos.

-¿Qué te pasó? -Me pregunta preocupado.

-Poca cosa, alguien entró en casa...Creo que bajó a la batcueva. Cuando llegué, ya no había nadie. No saltaron ninguna de las alarmas ni ningún aviso. Como vino, se fue, fuera quien fuera. -Asiento.

-¿Y no nos dices nada? -Se queja indignado.

-¿Para qué? Ni siquiera vi quién fue. Además, no me pasó nada. A nadie le pasó nada. -Recalco, encogiéndome de hombros.

-...Deberías avisar de esas cosas. -

-Estoy bien...todo está bien. Como te digo, mañana volveré. Hay algo en todo esto que me parece sospechoso...Si Luthor hubiera hecho algo malo, lo habríamos notado antes. -Razono, cortando uno de los cables con éxito.

-A saber...Luthor es bueno escondiendo sus fechorías. -

-No tan bueno. ¿Por qué no nos dimos cuenta de que nos habían robado la caja madre hasta que la necesitamos? -

Clark se queda callado, sin saber qué decir.

-Tal vez tengas razón. -Contesta al final.

-Siempre tengo razón. -Asiento y corto el último cable.

Inesperadamente y sin que me dé cuenta, un mecanismo del suelo se activa al cortar este cable; que al parecer era una trampa, y nos encierra a los dos en una jaula justo encima de la caja madre.

Puedo salir de esta, siempre he salido de jaulas más pequeñas. Esta tiene el tamaño de un ataúd, he estado en situaciones peores.

Pero que tenga el tamaño de un ataúd, y que debajo de mí esté Clark, pegado a mí, literalmente; complica un poco las cosas. Y si a eso le sumamos que estamos girados, que mi cara está en las botas de Clark, y viceversa, hace las cosas aún peor.

-...Vaya… -Dice entonces Clark, carraspeando incómodo. -Ese cable no era… -

-Sí, sí era...pero al parecer Luthor había puesto una trampa. -Le contesto gruñendo.

Mi capa le tapa la cara, así que la aparta hacia un lado y gira la cabeza, intentando mirarme. Me sonrojo al saber que mi trasero está a apenas unos palmos de su cara. Intento serenarme o nunca saldremos de aquí, y Luthor nos pillará con las manos en la masa…

Por eso me gusta trabajar solo.

-No te muevas, Superman. Voy a ver si veo donde está el cierre de esto y lo desactivo. -Asiento, acercándome a los barrotes y examinándolos.

-Bien… -Clark suspira, todo lo quieto que puede estar.

Aunque no puedo ignorar el sentimiento de sus ojos clavados en mi trasero. Tengo una rodilla a cada lado de suyo y la posibilidad de reposicionamiento es mínima. Rezo todo lo que sé para que a Superman se le haya pasado esa manía insana de toquetearme de hace un rato.

Religión nunca se me dio bien, y el destino me lo recuerda cuando empiezo a notar cosas extrañas.

-Superman te dije que no te movieras… -Digo guturalmente, gruñendo.

-Es que estoy incómodo… -Me dice revolviéndose, pasando la mano cerca de mi cinturón, rondando una zona peligrosa.

-Pues te aguantas… -Le digo entre dientes.

-Vale que no pesas nada Batman pero...tenerte encima con tan poco espacio...es asfixiante. ¿No tendrás algo por tu cinturón para ayudar? -Me pregunta animado e inocente, deslizando una mano indebidamente. Lo que está haciendo es de todo menos inocente.

Gruño fuertemente y frunzo el ceño, estampando mi bota en su mejilla, apretando.

-¡¿Te quieres estar quieto?! -Le grito. Si no tuviera la capucha podría ver que estoy completamente sonrojado.

-Au… -Se queja, pero sé que no le ha dolido. Ni siquiera lo habrá sentido. -Vamos...puede que tengas algo que te ayude. -

-Tengo kryptonita, ahora que lo dices. ¿Quieres que la use? -Le amenazo, mirando hacia atrás, cruzando miradas con él.

Clark deja de mover la mano, inmóvil.

-No. -Me mira fijamente, con cara de circunstancias.

-Pues estate quieto… -Vuelvo a mirar la cerradura, intentando abrirla con las ganzúas. Es una suerte que no se me hayan caído cuando nos han encerrado aquí.

-...Si nos morimos aquí, quiero que seas totalmente sincero conmigo. -Me dice entonces.

Le respondo con mi silencio, con un tic en la ceja, molesto. Ni nos vamos a morir ni le voy a contar nada en este plan.

-¿Batman me estás oyendo? -Me pregunta, volviendo a mover la mano. Cada vez la siento más en mi culo, y eso me pone muy nervioso. Y menos mal que tengo el uniforme de Batman.

-Te oigo, deja la maldita mano quieta. -Le contesto ferozmente.

Clark para de mover la mano en respuesta...así que esta es tu nueva estrategia ¿eh? Sino respondo, empezará a toquetearme todo lo que quiera. Superman parece tonto, pero es más listo de lo que se hace. Demasiado listo a mi parecer.

-...¿Cuando estás con Jack...finges todo eso? -Me pregunta sin vergüenza ninguna. Porque me está mirando el culo y no la cara.

Intento serenarme, intento no molerlo ahora mismo a patadas y meterle el trozo de kryptonita que tengo en el cinturón por el gaznate, intento no clavarle la ganzúa en la pierna y quedarme tan a gusto...básicamente porque la ganzúa se rompería.

De verdad que lo intento. Y en vez de eso, cambio de estrategia. Vale, me ha estado espiando...escuchándome a escondidas, no solo a mi, a los dos.

¿Quieres jugar, Clark? Juguemos.

-No tengo por qué fingir nada. -Le respondo totalmente tranquilo, sonriendo divertido. Aunque le estoy siendo sincero...no finjo nada.

-Ah… -Suena dolido y decepcionado. Un poco asombrado porque le haya respondido tan francamente. -...Es que yo nunca te he oído así...ni siquiera sabía que pudieras emitir esos sonidos. -

-Tú nunca me has oído así porque nunca...has estado en mi cama. -Digo sin miramientos.

Creo que he conseguido acceder al candado de la celda ataúd donde estamos metidos.

-Nunca has querido que esté en tu cama. -Me contesta bajando el tono de voz considerablemente.

-No, nunca he querido. -Niego con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño. No sé a qué viene esto, ni desde cuándo...Clark piensa esto. Pero no es el mejor ambiente para trabajar. No sé si J'onn es consciente de esto, pero explicaría muchas cosas.

-Ya… -Es su única, triste y débil respuesta.

Pasa su mano por mi baja espalda, rozándome el trasero. Está a apenas unos milímetros de él.

-La tienes a ella, Superman. -Le recuerdo sin mirarlo, quieto, refiriéndome a Lois.

-...Y la quiero. Con todo mi corazón. Pero también quiero protegerte a ti. Mi corazón es grande, Batman. -Me dice arrugando la cara.

-Yo me sé proteger solo. No necesito a nadie para que lo haga. -Introduzco la ganzúa en el cerrojo, intentando abrirlo. Espero que no se parta.

-Lo sé...eres más que suficiente. -Suspira y baja la mano hasta mi nalga izquierda, dura por estar flexionada.

-Superman. -Gruño y él aparta la mano, alejándola de mí.

Un pequeño "clic" se oye y el candado cae al suelo, empujo la salida de la celda rectangular y me arrastro hasta salir. Me levanto y me estiro, resoplando.

-Sal. Ya está abierta. -Le aviso, rodeando la celda y cogiendo la caja madre, ya liberada.

-Me estaba empezando a gustar estar ahí dentro. -Asiente, mirándome de reojo mientras se levanta.

-¿Querías morir ahí dentro? -Alzo una ceja mirándolo.

-Moriría debajo de ti… -Se encoge de hombros. -He presenciado muertes peores. -Me confiesa, desviando la mirada.

Le respondo con mi silencio y le entrego la caja madre.

-Llévala a la Atalaya, tardarás menos. Informa a Wonder Woman y J'onn de que hemos encontrado y recuperado la caja. Mañana seguiré investigando esto. He recogido información en el guantelete mientras desactivaba los sistemas. Luthor empezará a borrar archivos en cuanto sepa que le falta la caja. -Asiento, andando hacia la salida.

-A la orden… -Dice siguiéndome con la caja en las manos. -¿Mañana quieres que te acompañe? -Me pregunta sin cruzar miradas conmigo.

-...Haz lo que quieras. -Le respondo antes de disparar la batgarra y salir del edificio por donde he entrado.

* * *

Subo las escaleras de la batcueva hasta llegar a la mansión. Miro el reloj de la cocina...mierda, se me ha hecho más tarde de lo previsto, las tres y doce de la madrugada.

Por culpa de Clark.

Giro la cabeza cuando noto una respiración leve, casi imperceptible, pero remarcable entre tanto silencio. Ando hasta el salón y ladeo la cabeza para mirar en el sofá. Sonrío levemente. Jack tiene el pijama puesto, despeinado, seguramente se ha duchado y no se ha peinado. Un brazo le cae hasta el suelo y el mando de la tele está cerca de su mano. Se ha quedado dormido viendo la tele. Esperándome, seguro…

Me acerco a él y lo cojo en brazos con cuidado, intentando no despertarlo. Él arruga la cara y se queja ligeramente por lo bajo, medio dormido.

-Mh… -Se encoge y me abraza del cuello, juntándose a mí. A veces es como un bebé… -Bruce… -Me llama en sueños, puedo ver que sonríe complacido con mi presencia.

-Vamos a la cama… -Le susurro, besándole la frente después.

Él asiente y apoya la cabeza en mi hombro. Subimos las escaleras y vamos hasta mi habitación.

-Has tardado mucho… -Me dice en voz baja mientras lo llevo en brazos, con los ojos cerrados. -Creía que Batman era más rápido. -

-Lo es...Han surgido contratiempos de última hora. -Le digo sonriendo.

Suspira profundamente, acariciándome la nuca con las puntas de los dedos. Ladeo la cabeza, me hace cosquillas.

-Odio los contratiempos de última hora… -Berrea ligeramente, sonriendo también.

"Ellos también te odian a ti...", pienso para mí, arrugando la cara, pensando en que el contratiempo es Clark.

-Yo también los odio...pero ya estoy aquí, solo para ti. -Asiento, dejándolo en la cama.

Se tumba y se estira mientras bosteza, luego entre abre los ojos, mirándome. La habitación está casi a oscuras. Me quito la camisa y empiezo a quitarme el cinturón para ponerme el pijama.

-Hemos hecho galletas Alfred y yo...son de zanahoria. -Me dice asintiendo.

-Me las llevaré mañana para almorzar en la oficina. -Le digo sonriéndole, mirándole de reojo.

-Me podías llevar a mi… -Deja caer, con ojos llenos de lujuria.

-A ti te pruebo todos los días… -Me sonrojo ligeramente.

-¿Y a que estoy más bueno que una galleta de zanahoria? -Me sonríe divertido.

-...Bueno, no he probado las galletas todavía. No sabría decirte. -Me encojo de hombros.

-Serás… -Frunce el ceño, pero sé que está sonriendo. Se sienta en la cama y gatea hasta a mí. Me coge del brazo y tira de mi, haciendo que me tumbe boca arriba, con los calzoncillos puestos. -Tendré que hacerte cambiar de opinión. -Se sienta sobre mi abdomen.

-Déjame ponerme el pijama… -Le pido, intentando levantarme.

-No te va a hacer falta el pijama… -Me sonríe, bajando la cabeza para besarme.

Apoyo las manos en sus muslos, besándolo también.

Luego deja de hacerlo, apartándose de mí rápidamente, poniéndose recto sentado sobre mí. Frunzo el ceño, mirándolo.

-Eh… -Me quejo, por cómo se ha alejado.

-Sh. -Me pone un dedo en los labios, frunciendo el ceño él también. Lo miro confuso, arrugando la cara.

Se inclina hacia delante, y cuando creo que va a volverme a besar, pega su nariz en mi cuello y empieza a olisquearme. Siento su respiración caliente en mi cuello. Me sonrojo levemente, alzando una ceja. Me olisquea el cuello y la nuca meticulosamente.

-...¿Qué haces, Jack? -Le pregunto levemente nervioso. -Sin saber qué hace. -

Su cuerpo parece relajarse, se vuelve a poner recto, mirándome fijamente, muy serio.

-...¿Ese contratiempo se llama Superman? -Ataja sin miramientos, frunciendo el ceño después.

-...Eh… -Lo miro fijamente también, arrugando la cara. -Sí. -Asiento.

-¿Y puedo saber qué hacías con él? -Alza una ceja, visiblemente molesto.

-...¿Cómo has sabido que…? -Le pregunto confuso, Jack me corta antes de poder terminar.

-Hueles a su colonia. Es una barata muy mala. -Me responde casi gruñendo. -Contesta. -

-Era una misión de la liga...No estaba planeada pero...él ha terminado antes y se ha pasado a ayudarme. -Asiento, encogiéndome de hombros.

-A ayudarte. -Repite escéptico.

-Sí...Luthor nos robó un dispositivo, lo que te dije que nos robaron en la gala...fue él. Y lo de casa del otro día tal vez también. -Articulo con las manos, mirándolo. -Hemos entrado en su empresa y Superman me ha ayudado a recuperarlo. Luego se lo he dado para que lo devuelva a la Atalaya y he venido para acá. -Le explico.

Él se queda callado unos momentos. Omito el episodio de Clark manoseándome...no veo necesario que él lo sepa. Bastante se odian entre ellos. Lo entiendo. A mi tampoco me haría gracia que Harley lo manoseara a él. Frunzo el ceño ante la idea, asqueado.

Me gira la cabeza, entornando los ojos y en silencio.

-Es la verdad, Jack. No ha pasado nada más… -Asiento despacio. -Vamos...estoy demasiado cansado para que peleemos ahora… -Ladeo la cabeza, acariciándolo.

-...Ya hablaré yo con él. -Me dice antes de inclinarse de nuevo para besarme.

-¿Con Superman? -Pregunto confuso.

-Oh sí, ya estoy un poco harto. -Asiente.

-Como quieras… -Respondo no muy convencido con la idea. Aunque decirle que no solo lo haría más sospechoso.

* * *

Clark aterrizó esa mañana en el jardín de la mansión Wayne con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aunque no oía a Batman por ahí. Había sido él quien lo había llamado desde la batcueva. Y lo había llamado a él y solo a él. Eso decía el mensaje. Tal vez Bruce quería hablar con él del incidente del otro día...no sabía cómo había llegado a...toquetearlo tanto. Aunque no se arrepentía.

-¡Superman! -Le gritó el hombre que estaba tumbado en una de las hamacas del jardín, solamente con unas bermudas y gafas de sol negras. Sabía de quien eran...de Bruce.

Lo miró y arrugó la cara. No...él no.

Y entonces calló en la cuenta. Detectó el corazón de Bruce latir lejos, muy lejos de allí. En la oficina. Mierda. Bruce no lo había llamado. Había sido este...y ahora tendría que lidiar con ello. No se iba a amedrentar con alguien como él. Se mostraría seguro y a la defensiva si era estrictamente necesario.

Se acercó cauteloso, como sino pudiera matarlo de un simple puñetazo como verdaderamente podía hacer. Se puso recto a su lado, imponente.

No para él.

Jack bajó sus gafas hasta la punta de su nariz, mirando a Superman fijamente, luego sonrió.

-Que poco has tardado, te acabo de llamar. -Dijo sacando un comunicador de Batman del bolsillo.

-Súper velocidad… -Contestó secamente. -No tienes derecho a usar eso. Solo es para miembros de la liga. Tú no eres un miembro. -

-Lo sé, lo sé… -Suspiró y dejó el comunicador en la mesita auxiliar donde había dos vasos con té helado. Cogió uno y se lo acercó. -Ten. Bebe que estás un poco acalorado. -Clark arrugó la nariz, en desconfianza. -...Los ha hecho Alfred. Y no tienen alcohol. Aunque no creo que Superman tenga que conducir después. -Sonrió, metiéndose la pajita en la boca y bebiendo un poco de su propio té.

Clark dejó el té en la mesita, luego se cruzó de brazos.

-Tengo cosas importantes que hacer hoy, Jack. -Escupió su nombre, como si fuera veneno. -No puedes llamarnos para tonterías. -Era mentira. Hoy Clark tenía el día libre, y las emergencias que había las solucionó de camino aquí. Así que estaba libre. Literalmente.

-Oh, no te he llamado para ninguna tontería...Estaba siendo amable. -Comentó molesto, sentándose en la hamaca. Dejó el té en la mesita y se volvió a poner bien las gafas. -Quería hablar contigo sin murciélagos de por medio...suelen entrometerse mucho porque quieren controlarlo todo. -Asintió.

Clark frunció el ceño, se mordió el labio y se dijo así mismo que no podía tocar a Jack. La última vez que lo hizo, aquella vez en la batcueva cuando todavía era Joker; Batman casi lo mata. Y Batman no mata.

-Pues habla. Te escucho. -Le hizo saber, tragando saliva y con ella, sus ganas de matarlo.

-Ayer Bruce me contó que fuisteis juntos a una misión. -Acotó, mirándolo fijamente.

-Voy a muchas misiones. Y a muchas más solo con Batman. -Sonrió en clara victoria, satisfecho de que lo supiera.

-Oh, yo también hago cositas solo con Batman. -Comentó divertido, enseñando los dientes. Sabía dónde hacer daño. Dónde estaba la yaga para meter el dedo bien y que le doliera. -Puedes llamarlo misiones también si quieres… -

Clark frunció el ceño entonces, su sonrisa se desvaneció.

-¿Tu punto? -Preguntó gruñendo bajo.

-Mi punto es que quiero que dejes de tocar lo que no es tuyo. -Jack puso una expresión seria. Podía aterrorizar a alguien con solo mirarlo. Una de las pocas cosas buenas que sacó de su desquiciado alter ego. Sus ojos taladraron al hombre de acero, quien achicó los ojos, dispuesto a iniciar este duelo de miradas que no pensaba perder. -Batsy no me dijo nada. Nunca habla de temas escabrosos por si acaso...vuelvo a perder la cabeza. -

-Tal vez sea por algo. -Dejó caer Superman, asintiendo y alzando una ceja.

-...El caso, es que sé que tú hiciste algo con él...Algo de lo que él no quiso hablarme. No hizo falta. A veces Bruce se expresa con el cuerpo y no con la cabeza. Es algo que aprendes después de que ese hombre te empotre contra la pared y te cruce la cara durante años y años. -Explicó Jack recordándolo.

-No lo sé...a mí nunca me ha tenido que cruzar la cara. -Sonrió Clark.

Jack ahogó una risa, sonriendo divertido.

-Ya quisieras tú que te cruzara la cara… -Dijo Jack entornando los ojos, para luego beber más té helado.

Clark se estaba empezando a cansar de verdad. No sabía desde cuando este hombre era tan perspicaz y listo, o si siempre lo ha sido y nunca se había dado cuenta...pero estaba empezando a suponerle una verdadera molestia.

-En definitiva...quiero que dejes a mi murciélago en paz. -Le dijo clara y tranquilamente, señalándolo con el vaso de té. -No por mí, no soy taan celoso como aparento...sino por él. -

-¿Y si a Bruce no le molestara como tú insinúas? -Sonrió Clark.

-Si no le molestara me lo habría dicho. Bats es un perfeccionista, todo lo que está mal, no se dice. Todo lo que está bien, sí. Mírame a mí, soy la prueba irrefutable de eso. Me puse bien, me presentó a los medios y a la sociedad. Con Joker nunca hizo eso, ni se le pasaba por la cabeza...Porque él estaba mal. Ayer no me contó nada, ergo está mal para la mente de Bruce. -Acercó su cara a la de él, frunciendo el ceño.

Clark escuchó a Jack hablar, con una vena en su frente, hinchada. Apretó la mandíbula y desvió la mirada.

-No creeré nada de un cínico y demente como tú. -

-Ese es tu error. Pensar que sigo demente. -Suspiró y se tumbó. - Nunca creí en tu perdón de aquel día, en la celda de la cueva. Ahora entiendo por qué lo hiciste. Batman es alguien con el que...deseas llevarte bien. No, no quieres llevarte bien. Quieres tenerlo, protegerlo, cuidarlo. -Sonrió, mirando cómo se deshacían los cubitos en el té de Clark, que no había tocado. -Pero cuando te quieres dar cuenta, Batman es quien te tiene a ti. Te encierra en una jaula de oro con su atención y cariño...y cuando te deja, estás tan solo...tienes tanto frío. -Encogió la cara, recordando la sensación.

-...Sienta tan bien estar a su lado… -Dijo Clark sonriendo, siguiendo las palabras de Jack. -Sentir que eres importante para él, al igual que él lo es para ti. -

-Batman es alguien demasiado...elitista. No porque sea egocéntrico o...desconsiderado, no lo hace aposta. Él no quiere ser así. Pero...lo es. Y es por eso que se vuelve tan exquisito y sublime cuando consigues hacerle feliz...cuando consigues entrar en su...atmósfera, su mundo, su alma, su mente. -Continuó hablando Jack, señalándose la cabeza.

-Sí… -Clark tragó saliva, sin estar demasiado seguro de si había podido entrar en todos esos sitios. -No quiero decepcionarlo...no quiero perderlo. -Confesó, con la preocupación plasmada en su cara.

-Yo tampoco quiero. Lo he perdido muchas veces...y es doloroso. Muy doloroso. Un dolor que te atraviesa, que te drena el alma y el corazón. -Jack bajó la mirada. -Bruce me ayudó a escapar del demonio que me había poseído...Bruce, con toda su parafernalia del murciélago, el lado oscuro, la cueva, el miedo...él me enseñó la luz. Me ayudó a salir. Nunca se lo podré agradecer del todo. -Sonrió totalmente agradecido.

Clark lo miró con pena, envidia...y compasión. Alguien lo comprendía...sí, era alguien que le transmitía incomodidad y repulsión. Pero ese alguien quería a Bruce. Y quería que Bruce lo quisiera igual que él.

-No quiero que le hagas daño a Bruce. No te voy a pedir que pares, porque harás lo que te plazca. Solo te voy a pedir que no te pases...que lo respetes y no lo dañes. -Lo miró fijamente. -Porque como lo hagas, removeré cielo y tierra...hasta matarte. -Las palabras cayeron como lápidas sobre los hombros de Clark.

Era un humano normal y corriente. Pero cuando le tocaban la moral...quién sabe si el monstruo de circo podría resurgir de sus cenizas como un fénix, y quemarlo hasta los cimientos...literalmente.

-No te estoy amenazando, Superman. Tampoco estoy enfadado contigo. No sé qué relación tuvisteis o tenéis, no soy quien para meterme en la vida personal de Bruce. Pero no te pases… -Dijo muy suavemente, cogiendo su té para beber, metiéndose la pajita en la boca.

A Clark le recorrió un escalofrío por la espalda, desvió la mirada y asintió despacio.

-No lo haré...yo nunca le haría daño a Bruce. A él no. -Negó serio con la cabeza. Luego dio unos pasos hacia atrás. -Ha sido interesante hablar contigo. -Asintió, meditando sus palabras mientras se giraba.

-Lo mismo digo, Superman. -Contestó Jack. -...Luego podrías pasarte más tranquilamente y cenábamos, a ver si así quieres probar el té de Alfred. -Le ofreció, sonriendo.

-...Estaría muy bien. -Clark lo miró de reojo antes de alzar el vuelo. -Hasta luego, Jack. -Se propulsó con potencia, alejándose de allí rápido.


	14. El día en el que la prensa se enteró

**De vacaciones en la batcueva**

**Capítulo 14**

**_El día en el que la prensa se enteró_ **

Clark estaba raro. Es decir...no estaba como el otro día. Lo miro de reojo mientras estoy sentado en mi silla de la mesa redonda del salón de la justicia, ir de aquí para allá, esperando a los demás miembros para empezar la reunión. Hace varios días que descodifiqué los datos de los servidores de Lex. El problema era más grande del que pensábamos...no sé cómo no lo he visto venir antes.

-Clark deja de dar vueltas. -Le digo cansado, empezando a marearme de tanto verlo andar.

-Eh. -Parece salir de su mente, mirándome. -Oh...perdón. -Va a su silla, al lado de la mía y se sienta.

-¿Te pasa algo? -Alzo una ceja mirándolo.

-No. ¿Por qué? -Me mira de reojo, no quiere cruzar miradas conmigo. A veces es tan obvio…

-Bueno. Me extraña mucho tu actitud. Hace tres días te faltó morderme y hoy ni siquiera me miras. -Le digo mirándolo fijamente, con el codo apoyado en la mesa, fulminándolo.

Clark alza la vista, mirándome.

-Claro que te miro. No me pasa nada, Bruce. -Sonríe...puedo notar la mentira en la comisura de sus labios. Mira a un lado, un claro signo de mentira.

-Podemos hablarlo antes o después de que los demás vengan. Te dejo elegir. -Asiento lentamente, cruzándome de brazos.

Clark traga saliva, sonriendo más. Suelta una pequeña risa leve.

-Que no me pasa nada, Bruce. De verdad. -Se vuelve a reír.

-...Cuando quieras decírmelo, estaré aquí, esperándote. -Suspiro y desvío mi mirada, preparando los archivos para mostrárselos a los demás, tecleando en el ordenador en silencio.

-Pero Bruce… -Se muerde el labio, mirando al techo. Luego me vuelve a mirar. -Estoy bien...fue el otro día cuando estaba raro. Pero ya está todo solucionado. -

-Vale, cambiaré mi pregunta entonces. -Lo vuelvo a mirar. -¿Qué te ha hecho estar "bien" otra vez? -Pongo las comillas en bien, alzando los brazos y doblando los dedos de las comillas, dejando claro que no me lo creo.

-Pues...bueno, he comprendido que eres mi amigo y...estoy bien contigo. Te aprecio. -Se intenta explicar, haciendo demasiadas pausas.

-...¿Es eso lo que querías de mi el otro día? ¿Apreciarme? -Alzo una ceja, escéptico.

Él se sonroja y arruga la cara.

-El otro día fue un malentendido, Bruce...Olvídalo, por favor. -Me pide agachando la cabeza.

-Difícil...hiciste de aquella experiencia algo inolvidable. -No lo digo en el buen sentido, ni mucho menos. -¿Tú lo olvidarías si yo te hubiera hecho lo mismo a ti? -

A Clark se le escapa una risa lenta y divertida y su sonrojo vuelve.

-No, claro que no… -Niega con la cabeza imaginándoselo.

Me sonrojo levemente bajo la capucha y miro la pantalla.

-Pues eso. Que no se vuelva a repetir. -Finalizo, deslizando mis dedos por el teclado ágilmente.

-No no… -Niega con la cabeza. Está unos segundos callados y luego alza la vista hasta mis manos. -Bruce...¿el otro día…te hice daño? -Me pregunta con miedo en la voz.

-...No fue daño exactamente lo que me hiciste. -Aclaro, alzando una ceja. -¿Eso crees? ¿Crees que me hiciste daño? ¿Por eso ya no estás...así? -Lo miro de reojo, parando de escribir.

Clark me mira, callado por unos segundos.

-No...no lo se...por eso te pregunto. No quiero hacerte daño, Bruce. -Niega con la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya te dije que no me hiciste daño. Sé que no quieres hacerme daño...no es eso lo que hiciste. -Niego también, volviendo mi atención al teclado.

-Y...¿qué te hice? -Me pregunta inocente. Sé por sus ojos que de verdad no sabe lo que me hizo, llegado a este punto. Lo que verdaderamente me hizo sentir. Cómo me hizo sentir.

Lo miro deprisa, frunciendo el ceño. Cabreado porque no lo sepa todavía.

-¡Me pusiste…! -Pero me callo. Me callo en cuanto oigo cómo llegan los demás. Los miro y los saludo por encima, luego sigo tecleando en silencio.

Clark me mira con los ojos muy abiertos, ahora le urge mi respuesta y va a reventar si no la sabe ya.

-¿Qué ibas a decir? ¿Te puse cómo…? -Me susurra. Le doy una patada debajo de la mesa, fuerte, rápida; mandándolo callar. -¡Ay! -Se queja, frunciendo el ceño. No le ha dolido, solo lo he asustado.

Todos lo miran, sobresaltados.

-¿Estás bien, Clark? -Le pregunta Diana, apoyando una mano sobre su hombro.

-Eh...sí, sí. Tranquila… -Se ríe nervioso mirándola.

-Vaya susto nos has dado, tío. -Le dice Flash, sonriendo mientras se sientan en la mesa con nosotros.

-Hoy está muy raro, no le hagáis caso. -Les digo sin mirarlos. Noto la mirada de Clark sobre mí, frunciendo el ceño.

J'onn nos mira curioso, primero a uno y luego a otro. Luego achica los ojos y desvía la mirada. Más le vale que no esté leyéndonos las ondas cerebrales...mi cerebro no es un buen lugar para estar. Ni ahora ni nunca.

-Como os dije, ya he descifrado la información de Luthor. Y menos mal, en cuanto descubrió que habíamos recuperado la caja madre, borró todos los archivos comprometedores. -Les explico proyectando dichos archivos.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Luthor vuelve a ser de los malos? -Pregunta Victor, alzando una ceja.

-No exactamente. -Contesto, buscando el archivo en cuestión.

-...Eso no puede ser, Batman. O se es bueno o se es malo. -Se encoge de hombros Barry.

Pulso el intro, proyectando la imagen de Amanda Waller y un informe donde se detalla qué, cómo y cuándo tenía que hacer Luthor para ella.

-Lex trabajaba para Waller. Waller pertenece al ejército...así que...no es del todo ilegal. -

-Discrepo en eso, Batman… -Opina Diana, frunciendo el ceño. -Waller es la mujer más cruel y sin corazón que he visto nunca. Y conozco a Ares. -Recalca, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Empezamos una guerra con Waller y su escuadrón? -Pregunta Superman.

-No. El escuadrón suicida hace meses que se disolvió, casi todos sus integrantes están presos en diferentes instituciones, Waller ya no tiene poder sobre ellos. -Clarifico yo, proyectando más informes que ratifican esto.

-Así que se ha buscado otro nuevo escuadrón… -Dice Diana, achicando los ojos mientras lee los archivos.

-Sí. Eso me temo. Sabemos otro miembro de ese nuevo escuadrón como tú dices, Diana… -Suspiro y proyecto una foto de Catwoman. -Selina Kyle. -Digo a mi pesar. -Se introdujo hace casi una semana en la mansión Wayne, no sabemos qué buscaba, pero seguro que algún aparato para abrir la caja madre que supondría, tendría yo en la batcueva. -

-Así fue como burlaron nuestros sistemas de seguridad...Si juntamos la tecnología de Luthor con las tácticas de sigilo de la Señorita Kyle… -Dice J'onn, uniendo hilos.

-Tenemos al ladrón perfecto. -Digo yo, asintiendo.

-Ahora solo nos falta saber para qué quería Waller la caja madre. -Dice Superman, meditándolo.

-A saber. La caja madre tiene infinidad de usos. Ni siquiera yo sé todos ellos. -Asiente Cyborg.

-Lo importante es que la caja es nuestra otra vez. Y ahora que sabemos que Waller va tras la caja, triplicaremos las medidas de seguridad. Mientras, trataremos de averiguar qué pretendía Waller. -Contesto a Cyborg.

-Sí, menos mal que recuperasteis la caja… -Suspira aliviado Barry. -Le diré a Hal que intente averiguar algo. Creo que esta semana se pasaba por este lado del sector. -Dice pensativo.

-Pregúntale, sí. Yo le diré a Batgirl si puede sacar algo de información de los servidores de Waller. Aunque nos llevará tiempo. -Digo asintiendo.

-Mientras Diana y yo podemos trabajar en multiplicar las defensas del salón de artilugios donde está la caja. -Dice J'onn, mirando a Diana, que le sonríe en señal de aprobación.

-Os ayudaré. He estado trabajando en un nuevo corta fuegos. -Les dice Cyborg animado.

-Bien. Pues si todos tenemos una tarea asignada, doy por concluida la reunión. Gracias por venir. -Informo, levantándome de mi silla.

Los demás me imitan y se van directos a sus tareas asignadas.

Excepto alguien que no tiene una tarea. Ando hacia el teletransportador, intentando esquivar su mirada de urgencia.

Me agarra de la mano antes de llegar. Cierro los ojos unos momentos y suspiro profundamente. Estúpido por mi parte pensar que sería más rápido que Superman. Luego pongo los ojos en blanco.

-Termina la frase...por favor. -

-No me acuerdo de cómo empezaba la frase. -Me encojo de hombros, girándome para mirarlo. Es cierto que no me acuerdo.

-Me has gritado que "te puse"…y luego te has callado. -Claro que se acuerda.

Ahogo un gruñido y arrugo la cara, incómodo.

-Me pusiste en un compromiso. -Le digo asintiendo, sin darle mucha importancia. Ya ni recuerdo lo que en verdad quería decir.

-Oh. -Clark me suelta después de escucharlo. -Entiendo...claro. ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser? -Pregunta para sí mismo, riéndose sonrojado, nervioso.

-Claro. -Vuelvo a asentir. -Adiós, Clark. -Me giro y me voy.

-A...adiós. -Se despide entre cortado.

* * *

Las reuniones con Lex siempre son aburridas. Pero dada la situación peliaguda en el que está y la poca información que tenemos de los detalles de ese pacto entre él y Waller, debo hacerlo. Además, me ha invitado a cenar y...no puedo decir que no después de que me ayudara a formar Arkham y esta funcionara tan bien.

Sonrío y levanto la copa con él.

-Un brindis, por el mejor pacto del universo entre dos hombres fuertes y poderosos. -Me dice, chocando su copa con la mía, brindando conmigo. Después bebe de su copa.

Bebo un sorbo de ella, dejándola en la mesa. Este vino está realmente bueno...Miro la botella para comprobar que es un tinto reserva de la bodega de Luthor.

-Es un muy buen vino. -Asiento, cortando el filete y metiéndomelo en la boca.

Luthor me sonríe complacido, abriendo su cigala con las manos.

-Oh, lo sé. Lo he sacado especialmente para ti. Para que te desintoxiques de Jack. Debes estar harto. -Arruga la cara al recordarlo.

-No te creas, se ha vuelto muy amable...Además, no lo puedo dejar en la calle. Es temporal hasta que encuentre una casa. -

-Me ha impresionado que no te lo trajeras contigo. -Comenta mirando alrededor.

El restaurante está casi vacío, lo ha reservado para nosotros.

-Bueno, íbamos a hablar de negocios, ¿no? -Pongo una de mis mejores sonrisas falsas. -Como has dicho...es cosa de hombres poderosos. Todavía no está preparado para...estos encuentros. -

-Bien dicho, Wayne. -Me sonríe, riéndose animado. -¿Sabes? Cuando llegué aquí no me caías bien...pero poco a poco me has ido gustando. Eres de fiar. Y parece que mantienes a raya a los bichos raros. -Yo arrugo la cara, confuso. -Oh, ya sabes. Súper fraude y el murciélago con su tropa de amigos. Los odio. -

-A mi mientras dejen a mi empresa y negocios en paz… -Me río levemente y Lex sonríe, dándome la razón.

* * *

El camarero nos trae el postre, una tarta de queso. Miro como coloca el plato frente a mí. Frunzo el ceño. Me siento...débil. Mareado. Raro.

-...¿No comes, Wayne? -Me pregunta Lex, metiéndose un trozo de tarta en la boca mientras me mira.

-...Sí. -Asiento, cogiendo la cuchara y metiéndome un trozo en la boca también. No quiero comer realmente...pero...no pasará nada si le hago caso.

-¿Te gusta la tarta a que sí? -Sonríe divertido.

Alzo los ojos hasta sus labios...está feliz.

Y yo...estoy mal. Estoy mareado...eso ya lo he dicho.

-Me gusta la tarta. -Asiento, tragándome el trozo de la boca y cogiendo otro.

Oh no...oh no no…

Estoy drogado.

Me han drogado. Luthor me ha drogado. No sé con qué, ni qué dosis tengo ahora mismo en el cuerpo, pero me ha bloqueado la voluntad propia y el razonamiento.

Debería seguir comiendo tarta...pienso metiéndome otro trozo.

¡No, Bruce! Deja de comer y piensa. Peleo conmigo mismo, frunciendo el ceño.

-Te gusta más la tarta de zanahoria. Pero al chef solo le quedaba de queso. Ahora te gusta más la tarta de queso. -Asiente mirándome. Él ya no come tarta.

-La tarta de queso es mi favorita… -Digo mirando mi plato, sonrío levemente.

¡Bruce reacciona! ¡Llama a la liga! ¡Pide ayuda antes de que sea demasiado tarde! Trago saliva, el terror empieza a apoderarse de mí.

¡No, no te pongas nervioso! ¡Tu presión arterial subirá y harás correr la droga más rápido!

Luthor se levanta y anda hasta ponerse de pie a mi lado. Me levanto despacio, sonriendo como puedo.

-Creo que es hora de irme...me ha gustado esto, gracias por invitarme. -Le digo cortésmente.

-Oh no, tú no te vas, Bruce. Siéntate. -Me ordena, frunciendo el ceño.

Debería quedarme, sí. Me siento y lo miro con los ojos entornados.

-Muy bien...así me gusta. Que me hagas caso. -

-Claro, te haré caso. Me gusta hacerte caso. -Asiento y sonrío débilmente.

¿Me gusta hacerle caso?...¿desde cuándo? Si hago caso a Lex...significará que confío en él.

Estoy bien. No hace falta que llame a la liga.

¡No Bruce, no!

-Lo sé. -Me dice apoyando las manos en mis hombros, dándome un pequeño masaje. -¿Sabes? Hacía mucho que deseaba tenerte así. Por fin podremos hablar sin máscaras por delante. -Me susurra en el oído, en un tono serio.

-Claro. -Asiento, totalmente de acuerdo.

* * *

Se prometió no hacerlo de nuevo. Se prometió dejar de espiar a Bruce...pero no podía. Era imposible.

Así que allá que fue. Después de que Lois se quedara dormida, salió por la ventana con el traje de Superman a buscarlo. Seguramente estaba con Jack en la piscina o...en la cama. O saliendo a cenar por ahí.

Sus cejas se alzaron impresionadas, sin embargo. No estaba con él. De hecho, estaba en Metrópolis. Muy alejado de Gotham. Alejado de él. Paró en seco en el aire, identificando lo que había alrededor de Bruce.

Luthor...Achicó los ojos. Bruce no le había dicho que iba a cenar con él. Aunque ya era tarde para seguir cenando. Debían estar hablando de algo de negocios...probablemente Bruce pensaba sacarle información usando su lado Wayne, reservando a Batman para luego.

Astuto como siempre. Sonrió y se dio la vuelta para irse a casa. Pero justo antes de iniciar el vuelo, sus oídos empezaron a concentrarse, y empezaron a oír la conversación que se estaba dando entre los dos.

-Sé que alguien ha hackeado mi red de información, Bruce...como sé que alguien me ha robado archivos...importantes. -Dijo Luthor.

-Oh, yo también sé eso, Luthor. -Respondió Bruce, sin apenas pensárselo.

...¿Qué estaba haciendo?

-¿Y también sabes que el hacker provenía de Gotham? -Preguntó Lex.

-Sí. Claro que lo sé. -Se encogió de hombros, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Bruce había perdido la cabeza.

Ese no era Bruce.

Frunció el ceño, entendiendo todo lo que pasaba. Salió volando como una bala hacia el restaurante y en apenas dos segundos, había acabado con todos los guardias y escoltas de Luthor. Entró en la sala como un toro, dispuesto a acabar con Lex.

Lex dio un salto, asustado y miró hacia atrás.

-¡Superman! -Le gritó, impresionado. -¡¿Qué haces aquí?! -Frunció el ceño, poniéndose delante de Bruce. -Es una reunión privada...¡largo! -Le exigió, haciéndole una seña con la mano para que se largara por donde había venido.

Pero Clark no tenía esa intención. Empezó a andar, a paso firme, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Que te largues! -Le volvió a gritar. -¡No he cometido ningún delito! ¡Fuera! -

-Este hombre no está bien, Lex. -Le hizo saber, mirando a Bruce. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, y los miraba impasible, como esperando a que le dijeran lo que hacer.

-¿Cómo que no? -Alzó una ceja, mirando a Bruce. -¿A que estás bien? -

-Sí, estoy bien. -Respondió instantáneamente Bruce, sonriendo.

-No, no… -Se arrodilló, mirándolo. -Señor Wayne...le llevaré a casa. ¿Quiere irse a casa? -Le preguntó amablemente, arrugando la cara, muy preocupado.

-...Sí, me quiero ir a casa. -Volvió a sonreír. Parecía que estaba conforme con cualquier cosa.

-¡No, no te quieres ir a casa, aún no he terminado contigo! -Gritó Lex, exasperado porque veía su plan fracasar poco a poco.

-Sí has terminado, Lex. -Sentenció Superman, juntando su cara con la de él. Lex retrocedió, tragando saliva. -Me voy a llevar al Señor Wayne...Y luego voy a avisar a la policía de esto. -Le avisó, amenazándolo.

-...Avisa a quien quieras. Me da igual. -Contestó mirándolo a los ojos.

-Señor Wayne, nos vamos. -Miró a Bruce.

-Vale. -Contestó este, levantándose. -Adiós, Lex...Me ha gustado la tarta. -Repitió, sonriendo, antes de que Clark lo cogiera en brazos.

Lex lo miró de reojo, luego resopló enfadado, sentándose en la silla.

-Imbéciles… -Fue lo último que dijo antes de que Superman se llevara a su chivato personal. No le había dado tiempo a que le confesara nada. Gritó exasperado cuando se vio solo.

* * *

-Bruce, ¿estás bien? -Le preguntó mientras volaban, en un tono calmado, mientras lo miraba con pena.

-Estoy muy bien, Clark. -Sonrió calmado, disfrutando de la brisa en la cara.

-...Lo dices porque estás drogado, ¿verdad? -Arrugó la cara. Bruce nunca pondría esa cara. No con él.

-Estoy drogado, sí. -Asintió, dándole la razón como a los tontos.

Clark suspiró cansado. Bruce apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de él, mirando de reojo la ciudad a sus pies. Superman se sonrojó levemente...Bruce nunca habría hecho esto en su sano juicio...pero se sentía como nunca que lo hiciera.

-¿Estás cómodo, Bruce? -Preguntó ilusionado por ver a su amigo tan feliz, aunque fuera sintético.

-Estoy muy cómodo contigo, Clark. -Bruce restregó la cabeza y la mejilla contra él.

Clark se sonrojó más cuando la nariz de Bruce rozó su cuello.

-Podría dormirme aquí… -Confesó Bruce, estando como en una nube, entre el colocón y la sensación de volar.

-¡No, no te duermas! -Gritó Clark asustado, por si acaso perdía el conocimiento. No sabía cuantos gramos tenía en el cuerpo.

-No me voy a dormir, Clark. No lo haré. -Contestó enseguida Bruce, ligeramente asustado, separando su cabeza del pecho de Clark.

-Vale...vuelve a...juntarte si quieres. -Dejó caer, sonriendo.

Bruce volvió a apoyar la cabeza, sin rechistar. Rezó internamente para que Bruce no recordara nada de todo esto, porque como lo hiciera lo mataría de verdad.

-...¿Te caigo bien, Bruce? -Le preguntó entonces.

-Sí. Me caes muy bien, Clark. -Bruce entornó los ojos, mirando la S del pecho de él. Apoyó una de sus manos en ella, delineándola con el dedo.

Superman arrugó la cara, sonrojado. Miró hacia abajo para ver lo que hacía su amigo.

-¿Te gusta mi S? -

-Sí...es bonita. Tiene muchas curvas...estoy mareado. -Confesó entonces, dejando caer la cabeza en el antebrazo de él. Entre abrió los ojos, mirando a Clark a la cara. Sonrió tranquilo.

Clark tragó saliva, mirándolo.

-¿Por qué me miras? -Le preguntó curioso.

-...Tú siempre me miras a mí… -Se encogió de hombros. -¿Por qué me miras tú a mí? -Frunció el ceño. -Deja de mirarme el culo si no me lo vas a tocar como es debido. -Soltó entonces, apoyando el dedo índice en la mejilla de él, clavándoselo un poco, haciendo que Clark se desestabilizase durante un momento y se sonrojara del todo.

-Bruce… -Le regañó levemente, aunque no tenía razones para hacerlo. -...Te miro porque me gusta mirarte...eres bello. -Confesó sin mirarlo. -Es un placer mirarte. -

Bruce sonrió divertido. Luego movió su dedo de la mejilla de él a su boca. Clark abrió los ojos sorprendido. Bruce empezó a delinearle el labio inferior con el pulgar, luego se lo introdujo poco a poco. Superman paró en seco, embobado con lo que estaba haciéndole su amigo. Recorrió su dedo con la lengua, chupándolo y succionándolo.

Bruce descompuso la cara en...placer. Le estaba gustando. Se sonrojó levemente, empujando más su dedo hacia esa cueva húmeda y caliente que era la boca de Clark.

-Ah… -Bruce suspiró, emitiendo un gemido contenido. Tragó saliva y miró a Clark a los ojos, sonriendo después. Volvió a gemir, arrugando la cara. -Clark… -Dijo su nombre, mordiéndose el labio.

Bruce estaba sudando, podía notarlo en su camisa, antes ligeramente holgada y ahora pegada a sus pectorales y musculatura por el sudor y la excitación. Clark abrió la boca sorprendido, soltando su dedo, maravillándose con la vista. Un hilo de saliva conectó el dedo de su amigo con su lengua un momento, luego se rompió.

-Bruce… -Lo llamó, arrugando la cara, excitado igual o más que el otro día. -Te necesito… -Le suplicó, susurrándole. Acercando la boca a su oído.

La única respuesta de su amigo fue un jadeo quejoso. Bruce se revolvió, pasando una mano por el cuello de Clark y enredando los dedos en su pelo, tirando levemente hacia atrás, separándolo de su oreja.

-Bruce… -Lo volvió a llamar, sujetándolo más posesivamente, juntándolo a él. Le mordió la oreja, lamiéndosela lentamente después.

-Clark… -Contestó en respuesta, con un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. Respiraba de forma pesada, tenía calor.

Se llevó una mano a los botones de la camisa y se desabrochó unos cuantos, o creía que se ahogaría. Bruce se quejó audiblemente, llevando su mano libre a sus pantalones, donde había un bulto notable.

Clark lo miró impresionado, sonrojado y nervioso. Le beso la frente mientras le susurró lo siguiente.

-¿Quieres alivio?… -Le preguntó suavemente.

Bruce asintió deprisa, con urgencia.

-Sí...lo necesito. -Esa fue su palabra. No quería, lo necesitaba.

-¿Qué necesitas, Bruce? -Le preguntó, besándole la sien, le encantaba oler su colonia. Olía a Bruce.

-Lo necesito… -Repitió, frotándose los pantalones con la mano, cada vez más desesperado. Casi berreaba por alcanzar ese alivio que necesitaba.

A Clark le estaba encantando esta vista. Bruce desesperado por la atención que requería. Totalmente indefenso, pidiendo ayuda. Y él cogiéndolo en brazos, acunándolo. Solo en sus brazos. Solo lo tenía a él ahora mismo.

Bruce echó la cabeza para atrás, berreando esta vez, revolviéndose más y más en los brazos de alguien que no le estaba dando lo que realmente quería. Clark volvió a morderle el lóbulo de la oreja, oyendo cómo Bruce jadeaba de nuevo y ahogaba varios gemidos.

-No sé lo que necesitas, Bruce… -Negó con la cabeza. Se martirizó mentalmente...estaba disfrutando cada momento de la tortura a la que estaba sentenciando a Bruce.

Bruce gimió ante la respuesta, acabó por desabrocharse todos los botones, casi haciéndolos saltar por tirarse de la camisa.

"Dilo, Bruce...Di que me necesitas", pensó para sí, casi más desesperado que Bruce.

-Lo necesito...A Jack. -Dijo al fin, cuando consiguió reunir un pensamiento propio en su mente.

Entonces, Bruce coló una de las manos por su propio pantalón. Si Clark no sabía lo que necesitaba, se lo daría él mismo. Clark abrió los ojos desorbitados, agarrando la muñeca de Bruce, parándolo inmediatamente. Bruce lo miró ferozmente, frunciendo el ceño.

-Déjame… -Exigió. Luego relajó el rostro, cansado. -Déjame… -Repitió mucho más suave.

-Sí...te...te dejaré. -Asintió deprisa.

* * *

El timbre sonó esa noche en la mansión Wayne. Era raro, Bruce casi nunca llamaba al timbre, por no decir nunca. Y solo podía ser él a esas horas. Al parecer la cena con Lex se había alargado demasiado...no había contestado ninguno de sus mensajes, sin embargo.

Jack abrió la puerta, con el pijama puesto y una mueca de resignación.

Esperaba encontrarse a Bruce. Ligeramente borracho, disculpándose, lo normal…

Lo que no esperaba, para nada, fue encontrárselo en ese estado. Daba las gracias de que el que había abierto la puerta fuera él y no Alfred.

Bruce estaba despeinado, demasiado. La camisa, desabotonada, le caía por un hombro...y estaba claro que esa cara de excitación y ese bulto en los pantalones no estaban ahí cuando le había dicho adiós esa tarde.

-Bru… -Fue a hablarle, pero Bruce se le tiró encima, tirándolo al suelo con el hombre sobre él. Lo empezó a besar salvajemente, sin ni siquiera decirle "hola". -Bruce… -Intentó hablar con él, pero cada vez que abría la boca, esta era invadida por la lengua de él. -¡Bruce! -Gritó indignado, sin verle explicación a toda esta situación.

Solo cuando este oyó su nombre, paró. Respiraba deprisa, demasiado deprisa. Tenía las pupilas muy dilatadas y la boca ligeramente abierta mientras lo miraba, paciente.

-...¿Qué te pasa? ¿Dónde está tu coche?… -Preguntó mirando hacia afuera. -¿Qué ha pasado con Luthor? -Arrugó la cara, nada tenía sentido.

-No me pasa nada...estoy feliz de verte. -Arrugó la cara, mordiéndose el labio, empezó a mover las caderas, restregándose contra él. -Me ha dado tarta...me gusta la tarta de Lex. -Asintió sonriendo. -Me gustas tú también… -Dijo entonces, besándole el cuello y mordiéndole de vez en cuando.

-¿Que te ha dado tar…? -Alzó una ceja. ¿Tarta era una nueva de llamar a las drogas? Porque Bruce estaba claramente perjudicado. Se sonrojo al oír eso último, tan sincero… -Oh, tú también me gustas...pero esto no es normal, Bruce...Cálmate. -Le pidió.

-¡No! -Le gritó, mirándolo. Jack dio un saltito, sorprendido. -Lo necesito… -Pidió arrugando la cara. -Lo necesito tanto… -Asintió, suplicante.

-¿El qué? -Jack alzó una ceja.

Bruce cogió la mano del que él sabía que solo podía necesitar. Aquel que podía complacerlo, y la apoyó en su entrepierna abultada. Jack se sonrojó más.

-Bien. -Dijo después. -Pues vamos a la habitación. Aquí no podemos. -Le explicó, había tratado antes con gente drogada. Salió de debajo de Bruce y se levantó. Le dio la mano y Bruce la cogió, levantándose.

-No, aquí no. Vamos a la habitación. -Asintió, siguiéndole sin rechistar.

* * *

Bruce se retorcía, gemía y jadeaba como un animal. Como nunca lo había hecho. Por su frente bajaban gotas de sudor y sus ojos estaban entornados.

Jack siguió subiendo y bajando la mano sobre el miembro de él, mirándolo fijamente. Tampoco se podía quejar de las vistas que tenía.

-Jack… -Empezó a decir su nombre, entre gemidos. Lo miró y entornó los ojos, arrugando la cara, acariciando el orgasmo.

-Hazlo, Bruce. -Le susurró al lado de su oído, observando cómo se movía su propia mano, tumbado al lado de Bruce. -Hazlo para mí...Tú puedes. -Le animó, besándolo después.

-Mh… -Bruce emitió un gruñido gutural, clavando las uñas en las sábanas. Se separó de la boca de Jack cuando el ansiado clímax llegó por fin y puso los ojos en blanco, gritando el nombre de su compañero. Varios disparos de la semilla de Bruce cubrieron las sábanas y el vientre de este, además de la mano de Jack.

Este le besó la frente y Bruce buscó sus labios, para besarle ansiosamente. Infinitamente agradecido. Había sido su mejor orgasmo hasta la fecha. Glorioso. No había más formas de describirlo.

-Te quiero… -Le dijo susurrando, mirándole a los ojos.

-Yo también te quiero, Bats… -Le contestó Jack, sonriéndole. -No sabes cuanto. -

Bruce sonrió débilmente, recuperándose de la montaña rusa de la que se acababa de bajar. Desvió la mirada y suspiró profundamente. Apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y, segundos después, Jack lo descubrió roncando.

Se había quedado dormido.

* * *

Abro los ojos de golpe, sentándome. El corazón me va a mil y respiro como un conejo asustado. Miro alrededor para identificar dónde estoy. No recuerdo nada...¿qué ha pasado?

...Estoy en casa. Arrugo la cara. No recuerdo haber conducido de vuelta. Miro a mi lado, no hay nadie...pero había. Por favor que haya dormido con Jack…

Intento hacer memoria de la noche anterior.

Lex me invitó a cenar...y cenamos. Su vino estaba muy rico...y su tarta. ¿Por qué solo me acuerdo de la tarta? Achico los ojos...el vino estaba adulterado. Me drogó. Pero...¿cómo he terminado aquí en casa? Estaba en Metrópolis. Espero no haber conducido, porque si no me acuerdo ni de lo que cenamos, no creo que estuviera como para coger el coche.

Arrugo la cara cuando un calambre de dolor llega hasta mi cabeza...y mi oreja. Me echo la mano a la oreja, pero la aparto en seguida...Tengo una herida. Cojo el móvil y lo uso de espejo para mirarme...esto son dientes. ¿Alguien me mordió? ¿Para qué me querría morder Lex?

A Jack no le gusta morderme...Miro el hueco vacío al otro lado de la cama, meditándolo. No, él no ha podido ser.

Resoplo, me va a estallar la cabeza. Tengo una resaca monumental entre el alcohol y las aparentes drogas. A saber cuánto me metió Luthor en el cuerpo. No sé qué querría sacar de mí drogándome, pero espero que no lo haya conseguido.

De pronto, la puerta se abre y Jack asoma la cabeza. Me sonríe cuando me ve despierto y pasa con una bandeja del desayuno.

-Buenos días, Bruce… -Me dice colocando la bandeja delante de mí.

Comida...lo último que quiero a estas horas. Arrugo la cara en desagrado y cojo las pastillas, tragándomelas sin agua ni nada.

-Hola...¿qué pasó ayer? -Le pregunto confundido.

Emite una pequeña risa, sentándose a mi lado. Empieza a darme un masaje en los hombros y me besa la mejilla. Ahora me acuerdo...Lex me dio un masaje y...luego...Frunzo el ceño, intentando acordarme.

-¿Qué no pasó ayer? -Me contesta con otra pregunta mientras me acaricia.

Lo miro confuso, sin decir nada.

-...No me acuerdo de nada. A partir de que el camarero trajera el postre… -Ladeo la cabeza, mirando a la nada, pensativo.

-Oh, no digas otra vez lo de la maldita tarta por favor. -Me gruñe, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

-La tarta estaba muy bien. -Asiento, sonriendo levemente.

-Lo dijiste ayer como cuatro veces. -Frunce el ceño, molesto. -...Pues mira, te haré un resumen. Viniste sobre las tres de la mañana, muy tarde a mi parecer. Pero eso no es lo que más me intriga. Lo que más me intriga es que te presentaste con la camisa a medio quitar, sudando a chorros y muy muuuy feliz… -Me dice sonriendo pícaro.

Me sonrojo levemente, arrugando la cara. ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué? -Le pregunto mirándolo.

-Oh, no lo sé. Pero te me tiraste encima y casi me comes de verdad...nunca te había visto tan osado. No me malinterpretes me encantó. -Sonríe feliz, recordándolo. Luego deja de hacerlo. -Pero fue raro. Una cosa es que estuvieras drogado y otra que estuvieras...a tope. -Dice sonriéndome.

-...¿Mucho? -Hago la pregunta con miedo.

-Muchísimo. -Asiente despacio, besándome la mejilla. -Come algo. -

-No, tengo angustia...luego comeré. -Me acuerdo de mi oreja otra vez, porque me duele mucho. -...¿Me mordiste la oreja? -Le pregunto sonrojado.

-¿Eh? -Alza una ceja, giro la cabeza para que la vea y alza las cejas sorprendido. -No. Eso ya lo tendrías cuando viniste. Qué raro...parece que te ha sangrado y todo. Voy a por el kit para curártelo. -Asiente, levantándose para irse.

-No es nada… -Miento, pero no quiero que se vaya. Estoy un poco asustado con todo esto.

* * *

-...Voy a hablar del no elefante en la habitación. -Dice al fin Diana. -¿Dónde está Bruce? -Pregunta al resto del grupo. Sin sentarse en la mesa redonda de la sala principal de la Atalaya.

-La reunión era hace diez minutos...Batman no suele retrasarse tanto. -Contesta Barry mirando el reloj de la gran pantalla.

-Batman nunca se retrasa, punto. -Se ríe Víctor.

Superman arrugó la cara, preocupado.

Lo de ayer estuvo bien, estuvo malditamente genial. Algo que nunca olvidará...al contrario que Bruce, esperaba. De hecho, estuvo tan bien que, en cuanto llegó a casa de dejar a Bruce, despertó a Lois entre besos y tuvieron una de las mejores sesiones de sexo que él recuerda.

Pero hoy era hoy, todo eso había pasado, y ahora se tendría que enfrentar a las consecuencias.

-Superman. -Lo llamó J'onn, mirándolo. Este alzó la vista, sorprendido. -...Que si sabes algo de Batman. -Volvió a preguntar, frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Oh...ayer Bruce tuvo una reunión con Lex Luthor. No nos dijo nada. -Empezó a decir. No daría muchos detalles, de lo de después, solo lo necesario.

-¡¿Qué?! -Gritó Diana desorbitando los ojos.

-¿Por qué nunca nos dice nada? -Se preguntó Flash, tapándose la cara.

-Porque es Batman. -Se encogió de hombros Cyborg, sin darle importancia.

-...Buen punto. -Asintió Flash.

-El caso es que...Luthor lo drogó e intentó sonsacarle información. -Las reacciones no tardaron en llegar, entre indignadas y enfadadas. -Lo paré a tiempo, chicos...saqué de allí a Bruce y lo llevé a casa. -Sonrió con autosuficiencia, sonrojándose levemente.

J'onn lo miró fijamente, analizándolo. Achicó los ojos sin llegar a creérselo.

El resto suspiraron, aliviados.

-Supongo que estará en su casa descansado. Era muy tarde cuando lo dejé en casa, más o menos las tres de la mañana. -Asintió Superman, bajando la mirada.

-Menos mal… -Flash estiró los brazos sobre la mesa, resoplando. -Maldito Lex...¿qué quería? -

-Oí que le preguntaba sobre el robo de archivos. Sabía que se había ejecutado desde Gotham. Supongo que quería saber si Bruce estaba detrás de esto. -Se encogió de hombros Superman. -Pero no os preocupéis, de verdad, Bruce está en casa y está bien. A Luthor no le dio tiempo a saber nada. Llegué a tiempo. -Sonrió victorioso entonces.

-Gracias, Clark. -Le dijo Diana sonriéndole.

-Para eso estamos, Diana. -Contestó radiante.

-...¿Y cómo supiste que Batman estaba con Luthor anoche? -Cuestionó J'onn.

Superman arrugó la cara, tragando saliva.

-Eh...pasaba por allí y los oí. Bruce sonaba raro al hablar, así que decidí pasarme para segurarme. -

-Si mis cálculos son correctos...Llegaste a la mansión Wayne a las tres...por lo que tardaste media hora en ir de Metrópolis a Gotham...¿Qué hacías a las dos y media de la madrugada sobrevolando Metrópolis? -Volvió a preguntar. Batman no era el único detective.

Superman se maldijo a sí mismo. No había tardado media hora, había tardado el doble porque Bruce...empezó a hacer cosas raras, cosas que le volvieron loco por otra parte pero...eso lo retrasó un poco.

-El crimen nunca descansa, J'onn. -Asintió Clark.

Todos menos el propio J'onn, sonrieron dándole la razón, este lo miró escéptico, dudando de sus palabras.

-¿Para qué iba a mentir sobre eso, J'onn? Además, Clark no miente. -Le defendió Barry, negando con la cabeza.

-...La sesión queda pospuesta a mañana, esperemos que Batman se haya recuperado ya. -Dijo entonces J'onn, dando por concluida la reunión.

Superman suspiró, tapándose la cara después. Había estado cerca, muy cerca…

* * *

-¿Qué haces? Llevas aquí desde esta mañana… -Dice Jack curioso, mirando lo que hago.

-Unos análisis… -Le comento secamente. Dejando un trozo de escayola en una placa. Luego empiezo a teclear deprisa.

-Parecen dientes… -Alza las cejas impresionado.

-Son dientes. -Asiento y deslizo los dedos por la pantalla del súper ordenador, cotejando los resultados.

-¿De quién? ¿Y de dónde? -Pregunta confuso.

-De quién no lo sé...pero lo sabré. Estos dientes son los que me mordieron la oreja. He sacado un molde y lo he reproducido. Voy a ver si tengo esta dentadura en mi base de datos. Nunca se sabe… -Le doy al inicio del escáner y revelado y me cruzo de brazos, viendo cómo avanza la barra del porcentaje analizado.

-Wow… -Comenta impresionado. -Siempre me han molado esas dotes de detective. -Sonríe y se ríe entre dientes. -Y mentiría si dijera que no me pone un poco...cachondo. -Me susurra al oído.

Me sonrojo y arrugo la cara, desviando la mirada.

-Alguien me mordió la oreja. No voy a dejar que se vaya de rositas. -Gruño levemente. -Batman también hizo este tipo de cosas con Joker… -Le digo en voz baja.

-Ya...una pena que nunca pudiera ver cómo seguías las pistas que te dejaba. -Resopla medio enfadado. -¿Cuánto va a tardar esto? -Pregunta impaciente.

-Debería de estar para después de comer. Depende del grado de fidelidad de la muestra… -Digo acercando la cara al trozo de escayola con forma de dientes. -Por la profundidad diría que es un grado más que fiable. Y por la herida también. -Gruño.

-¿Y si es Luthor? -Pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Para qué me iba a morder Luthor? -Lo miro confuso.

-¿Para qué te iría a morder nadie? -Se encoge de hombros.

-En algunas culturas un mordisco se considera posesión, marcar el territorio de alguien, la presa...Tiene muchos significados. -

Oigo como Jack se empieza a reír a carcajadas. Lo miro alzando una ceja.

-Es que...es que me ha hecho gracia que alguien más se piense que no eres mío. -Se limpia una lágrima que se le ha escapado de la risa y niega con la cabeza. -Qué gente más tonta… -

-No soy tuyo…no soy de nadie. -Frunzo el ceño.

-Qué mono eres, Bruce. -Me dice sonriendo. Luego me da un beso casto y empieza a andar hacia la salida. -Alfred nos llamará pronto a comer, deberíamos ir subiendo. -

Miro cómo se va y niego con la cabeza, sonrojándome levemente.

Para mi sorpresa, el ordenador emite un pitido aprobatorio. El escáner ha tardado mucho menos de lo que esperaba...sabía que la muestra era buena, pero no tanto. Y si ha dado positivo es que tengo esos dientes registrados en la base de datos.

Le doy al enter y la imagen que aparece en la pantalla, junto a su historial, me deja con la boca abierta...era lo último que me esperaba.

"Kal-El. Clark Kent. Superman". Leo el nombre completo cuatro veces, asegurándome.

Me toco la oreja y arrugo la cara. No sé qué sentir...confusión, miedo, vergüenza...enfado. Ira.

Frunzo el ceño y pongo el ordenador en suspensión, le echo un último vistazo al molde de escayola mientras subo las escaleras y gruño fuertemente al salir de al cueva.

Esta noche iremos a cazar súper hombres.

* * *

Las once menos veinte. El sujeto vuelve de acabar con los últimos improvistos y emergencias de la noche en Metrópolis. Vuelve tranquilamente, hablando con su mujer por teléfono. Le dice que en cinco minutos estará en casa. Discrepo. Cuando lo tengo justo debajo de mí, salto, con el pie por delante, dispuesto a darle una patada que le saque la mandíbula, aunque sé que no voy a poder.

Cuando se da cuenta, es demasiado tarde. Mi bota se estrella contra su barbilla y cae, estrellándose contra la azotea de un edificio. Justo como planee. Yo voy detrás, cayendo sobre él. Antes de que pueda reaccionar, lo sujeto de las muñecas, apretándolas contra el suelo, con una rodilla a cada lado de él. Inmovilizándolo todo lo que puedo.

Me mira y traga saliva cuando se estabiliza, reconociéndome. Su cara se pone blanca, pálido como el papel. Empieza a tartamudear sin saber qué decir. No me esperaba. Está inmóvil, como un palo, no se mueve ni un ápice. No se atreve. Sabe que sé algo.

Gruño cerca de su cara, totalmente cabreado.

-Clark… -Digo su nombre al fin y siento como tiembla debajo de mí.

-...Bruce… -Me contesta, tragando saliva de nuevo. -Estás mejor… -Asiente, sonriendo con miedo.

-Oh, y tanto que lo estoy. Eres tú el que no va a estar tan bien. -Lo amenazo, asintiendo.

-¿Por qué?...¿qué te he hecho?… -Pregunta arrugando la cara.

-Mi oreja. He analizado tus dientes en ella. Me mordiste. Ayer. No te hagas el tonto, Clark. No me lo voy a tragar. -Le aviso, girando la cabeza levemente.

Clark se sonroja, como un tomate. Y ahí está...lo único que necesitaba para saber si era verdad. Mi ordenador nunca falla, pero era difícil de creer. Aunque conforme está últimamente...

-Puedo explicarlo… -Me intenta decir, asintiendo deprisa. Le suelto una mano para coger algo de mi bolsillo. Sabe lo que hay en ese bolsillo...kryptonita. -¡Puedo explicarlo, puedo explicarlo espera espera espera! -Empieza a decir más deprisa, muerto de miedo, gritándome desesperado. Siento como se revuelve debajo de mí. Vuelvo a sujetarle la muñeca. -...Estabas drogado y...te llevé a casa...pero. -Se calla, desviando la mirada.

-Sigue. -Le incito, frunciendo el ceño.

-...Pero empezaste a hacer cosas raras...y...y yo te estaba mirando porque te tenía en brazos, no podías conducir y… -Habla deprisa, sonrojado, no se atreve a mirarme.

-¿Qué cosas raras? -Él me mira, muerto de vergüenza.

-...Estabas muy cariñoso...me acariciaste y...decías cosas bonitas...Y...no sé cómo acabaste...excitado… -Su voz se hace cada vez más pequeñita.

Me sonrojo debajo de la capucha. ¿Cómo voy a hacer yo eso?

-Yo también lo hice al verte así...¡pero fue sin querer! -Me dice desesperado, apartando la mirada. -Luego...te mordí. No sé por qué lo hice, solo lo hice...y ya. -Se encoge de hombros.

-¿Y cómo acabé en casa? -Pregunto entre dientes. Todavía no me lo creo del todo.

-...La cosa se me fue de las manos...tú...estabas desenfrenado. -Me sonrojo por el término. -Te...metiste la mano en los pantalones y yo… -Echo mano al bolsillo de nuevo, temiéndome lo que va a decir. Me mira con urgencia, sudando. -¡Yo te llevé a casa!...No podía...no podía verte así...no estaba bien. -Arruga la cara, totalmente sonrojado. Avergonzado. Casi tanto como yo. -Te dejé en la puerta y...y cuando Jack abrió y te metiste a casa, donde sabía que estarías seguro...me fui. -Termina diciendo, mirándome de reojo.

Me quedo callado, meditando si lo que me dice puede ser cierto...Sigo sin acordarme de nada.

-...¿Y por qué me mordiste? -Le pregunto entre dientes, acercando mi cara a la de él.

Me mira a los ojos, su respiración se corta y se queda callado. Totalmente en silencio.

-Clark. -Lo llamo para que me responda, frunciendo el ceño.

-...No lo sé. Simplemente...lo hice. -Se encoge de hombros, tragando saliva.

Puedo verme reflejado en sus pupilas, yo también me tendría miedo.

-Ahora te debería morder yo a ti. -Le gruño, aflojando levemente mi agarre. Aunque sé que no le estoy haciendo daño.

Clark se sonroja, arrugando la cara. Pero no dice nada.

Gruño y desvío la mirada. Cuando me voy a levantar, Clark frunce el ceño y nos da la vuelta, poniéndome de espaldas al suelo, ahora es él quien me sujeta.

Con esto no contaba yo.

-Vale, ahora respóndeme tú a esto...¿Por qué me empezaste a acariciar y a hacerme todas esas cosas? -Me pregunta sonrojado.

-Yo qué sé. Estaba drogado. Ni siquiera me acuerdo de lo que hice, Clark. -Le contesto entre dientes.

-...Bueno yo sí me acuerdo, y diría que algunas cosas las hiciste por voluntad propia...El alcohol te dio rienda suelta para desbloquearte sentimentalmente. -Asiente, mirándome.

-No estoy de acuerdo con esa afirmación. -Le digo frunciendo el ceño.

-Yo sí. Cincuenta cincuenta, tu opinión contra la mía. -

-Si las hiciese por voluntad propia...¿no crees que te habría invitado a mi casa? -Alzo una ceja.

-...Tenías mucha urgencia, Bruce. Te faltó poco para...sacártela ahí mismo. -Me dice arrugando la cara, sonrojado.

-Que pena que no lo hiciera, ¿verdad? -Me sonrojo levemente, frunciendo el ceño más.

Clark se sonroja más, desviando la mirada.

-Yo no he dicho eso. -

-No, pero lo has pensado. -Le rebato, entre dientes. -Nada de lo que hice fue por voluntad propia...y si lo fuera, daría igual. Estaba drogado...no me acuerdo de nada. De nada. Ni siquiera sabía que eras tú quien me trajo a casa. Lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer, no cuenta. Porque no era yo. Yo no soy así. -Me encojo de hombros, negando con la cabeza.

-...A mi me parece que siempre has sido así. Pero Batman...empuja tus sentimientos e instintos más humanos. -Dice mirándome la capucha y el traje. -Sé que Bruce Wayne puede sentir cosas… -Me suelta una mano y apoya su dedo índice en mi pecho, en mi corazón. -Sé que en realidad te sujetas y...te retienes, Bruce. Se te veía feliz mientras volábamos...libre. -Asiente, sonriéndome. -Eso es lo que no sabes...antes de que te pusieras...así, estabas relajado, disfrutando de la brisa. Estabas contento. -Sonríe más recordándolo.

-...Bruce Wayne sabe exactamente lo que siente y cómo lo siente. No hace falta que se lo digas. -Digo a la defensiva, desviando la mirada. -Y ahora, sino te importa...me gustaría irme a mi casa. -Le digo mirándolo, serio.

Clark me mira también, arrugando la cara. Luego suspira y me suelta, separándose de mí. Me levanto y me quito el polvo de encima.

-Dile a Lois buenas noches de mi parte. -Le digo antes de disparar la batgarra e irme de allí.

* * *

Jack apoya la cabeza en mi hombro, riéndose levemente. Luego me besa la barbilla y la mejilla. Me acomodo en la bañera donde estamos, con el agua templada y le rodeo con los brazos por detrás, abrazándolo. Suspiro profundamente, cerrando los ojos.

-Hoy has venido pronto, Bats… -Me dice suavemente, besándome la sien.

-Batman ha terminado pronto lo que tenía que hacer. -Abro los ojos, frunciendo el ceño, acordándome de Clark.

-Ya veo...¿puedo saber de qué se trataba? -Pregunta curioso.

No suelo compartir información de mis casos con él...pero esto no se puede llamar del todo "caso". ¿Tiene derecho a saberlo?

-He ido a pedirle explicaciones al vampiro que casi me rebana la oreja. -Digo divertido, restándole importancia.

Le empiezo a besar el cuello, hoy estoy cariñoso. Oigo la risa de Jack, que hace eco en el baño. Ladea la cabeza para que pueda besarlo mejor.

-¿Y qué vampiro era ese? Ya le vale, morder a un murciélago… -Me dice siguiendo mi broma.

-Tú lo has dicho, uno muy estúpido como para morder a un murciélago. -Asiento y sigo mi reguero de besos por su clavícula y hombro.

-Bueno, estoy seguro de que le has dado su merecido a súper drácula. -Paro de besarlo cuando dice súper. De todos los adjetivos posibles, ha usado ese.

Me mira sonriendo, luego se vuelve a reír.

-Venga, Bruce, no soy tonto. -Niega con la cabeza, acariciándome la mejilla. -Viniste tú solo, sin el coche, a las tantas...apareciendo de la nada… -Relata poniendo los ojos en blanco. -Lex es raro, pero normalmente no muerde a sus clientes. -

-...¿No estás enfadado? -Le pregunto mientras sigo mirándolo asombrado por su deducción.

-Tal vez un poco...pero mira. -Alza las manos, abriendo los brazos.

-...¿Qué? -Contesto confuso.

-Que el que está entre tus piernas soy yo, no él. Y mientras eso sea así...da igual cuanto te muerda o te toque. -Dice divertido, cerca de mi boca, sabiéndose vencedor.

Me sonrojo notablemente, desviando la mirada. Aunque tiene razón. No estoy en la bañera con Clark, estoy en la bañera con él.

-Tienes razón… -Admito, apoyando mi barbilla en su hombro.

-Claro que la tengo. -Sonríe divertido. -Y ayer el que te hizo ese gran favor no fue él, fui yo. -Lo miro curioso sin mover mi cabeza. Otra cosa de la que no me acordaba. Me mira pícaramente. -Querías desfogarte y… -Levanta la mano, sacándola del agua. -Te ayudé a hacerlo. -

Me sonrojo y desvío la mirada. Dejo de abrazarlo con un brazo y muevo la mano hasta su cadera, bajando hasta agarrar lo que quería agarrar. Él da un saltito, sobresaltado. Se sonroja levemente y me mira.

-Tendré que devolverte el favor entonces… -Susurró en su oído.

-Oh...no me importaría. -Se acomoda y abre las piernas, poniendo cada pierna encima de las mías.

-Bien… -Le sonrío y empiezo a mover la mano. Su cara se descompone y sonríe, jadea en mi oído. -Te portaste muy bien conmigo anoche, por lo que me estás contando. -Le digo mientras muevo mi mano a buen ritmo.

-Ahá… -Él asiente deprisa, cerrando los ojos. -Tenías una cara...y cómo...cómo gritabas. -Sonríe recordándolo. -Creía que te ibas a desgarrar la garganta. -Dice empezando a gemir.

-Porque te quiero demasiado… -Le contesto sonrojado, besándole el cuello.

-Mh...No, era algo más...estabas desatado, Bruce. -Se le escapa un gemido agudo y su espalda se arquea, luego ronronea en mi oído, sonriendo.

Aumento el ritmo. Deslizo mi brazo libre allí abajo también, palpando sus testículos. Abre los ojos de pronto, mirándome sonrojado.

-Uh… -Dice arrugando la cara, entornando los ojos. Jadea y pone los ojos en blanco, sonriendo. -No pares… -Me pide, clavando las uñas en mis muslos, agarrándose a mi.

-No pienso parar… -Susurro divertido en su oído, mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja suavemente.

Sus gemidos se intensifican y puedo sentir cómo mueve las caderas fervientemente.

-Bruce...Bruce… -Empieza a llamarme, con la boca abierta mientras jadea.

-Jack… -Mi mano lo bombea deprisa, sin parar.

-Bruce… -Dice entre dientes.

Luego echa la cabeza para atrás, arqueando la espalda y elevando las caderas. Gime sonoramente una última vez y su cara se deforma, totalmente sonrojada. Me araña la pierna mientras se corre y me mira con los ojos vidriosos después. Respira despacio y sonríe débilmente.

-Me vas a matar un día de estos… -Me avisa divertido, girándose para mirarme.

Apoya las manos en mis mejillas, besándome intensamente después. Cuando nos separamos, resopla profundamente.

-Espero que no… -Le respondo, sonriendo.

Él se ríe y me abraza, agotado por el orgasmo.

-A esto lo llamo yo una buena forma de irse a dormir… -Comenta apoyando la cabeza en mi pecho.

Me sonrojo y niego con la cabeza. Lo giro y lo cojo en brazos. Me levanto y salgo de la bañera. Oigo cómo se queja indignado, mirándome enfadado.

-¡Oye!...Qué frío… -Tiembla ligeramente, pegándose a mí.

-No nos podemos dormir en la bañera, o nos moriremos de verdad… -Le contesto alzando una ceja.

-Qué exagerado eres… -Pone los ojos en blanco. -Aunque tienes razón, que luego me arrugo. -Asiente.

Lo siento en un taburete y cojo una toalla, lo cubro con ella como si fuera una capa y le froto el pelo, secándoselo. Cuando aparto la toalla de su cabeza y lo empiezo a secar, me mira curioso.

-¿No tienes frío? -Me pregunta encogido, está tiritando.

Algunas gotas caen de mi pelo y por mi cuerpo mientras me arrodillo para secarlo. Niego con la cabeza, sonriéndole.

-No. Cuando me preparé para ser Batman, entrené en el Himalaya, entre otros sitios...Allí medité debajo de cascadas y pelee a temperaturas extremas. Esto no es nada. -Le digo, levantándome cuando he terminado.

-Ya veo… -Me observa moverme por el baño. -Desde luego tuvo que ser duro… -

-Lo fue. Pero valió la pena. Ahora soy inmune a lo que la mayoría de humanos no. Así puedo proteger Gotham y a las personas que me importan. -Vuelvo con él y lo vuelvo a coger en brazos.

-Que bueno eres… -Me dice suavemente, siendo sincero. Me sonrojo. -Eh eh eh, que sigues mojado. -Me dice arrugando la cara cuando lo cojo otra vez.

-Tampoco estoy tan mojado...estoy húmedo. Dentro de poco me secaré solo. -Le hago saber, andando a la habitación, hacia la cama.

Hace un mohín, desviando la mirada. Lo siento en la cama con cuidado y voy al armario, buscando ropa interior. Jack se tumba en la cama boca abajo, moviendo las piernas animado mientras me mira...Me mira el culo para ser exactos. Me giro arrugando la cara y él me sonríe. Me sonrojo y vuelvo a mirar mi armario.

-Sí...agáchate hasta el último cajón… -Me dice canturreando, ladeando la cabeza.

En el último cajón están los calzoncillos...me sonrojo y me agacho, abriendo el cajón.

-Mh… -Lo oigo decir con una sonrisa en la caja. -Menudas vistas. -

Gruño levemente y cojo dos calzoncillos, me giro y le tiro uno a la cara.

-¡Cállate ya y vístete! -Le grito muerto de vergüenza. Me pongo mis calzoncillos y luego el pantalón del pijama.

Él se ríe y coge los calzoncillos, poniéndoselos después. Se tumba a mi lado cuando llego a la cama y me abraza.

-Era una broma, Bruce...Pero no me negarás que tu culo no es un paisaje digno de admirar. -Me dice en voz baja, para luego reírse otra vez.

Lo miro alzando una ceja, sonrojado. Arrugo la cara y suspiro. Él me besa la punta de la nariz, sonriendo. Se mete bajo las sábanas y se vuelve a juntar a mí.

-Buenas noches, cielito mío… -

-No me llames así… -Me sonrojo otra vez y lo abrazo con un brazo. -Buenas noches. -

* * *

Clark no estaba teniendo un buen día aquella mañana. Perry lo había llamado a su despacho dos veces, y las dos veces había sido para echarle la bronca. Primero porque estaba descuidando su labor y segundo porque no se había enterado del último cotilleo de Gotham. Al parecer, todos los periódicos menos el Daily Planet se habían enterado y lo habían publicado.

Salió del despacho y cerró la puerta, suspirando. Se colocó las gafas que para nada le hacían falta y volvió a su cubículo con el periódico en la mano. Lo observó y volvió a suspirar.

-Tiene que estar contento hoy… -Dijo una voz femenina por detrás, refiriéndose al protagonista de la noticia que ocupaba portada en toda la prensa. A uno de los protagonistas.

Clark giró la cabeza para mirar a Lois, que lo miraba divertida mientras daba un sorbo de café de la máquina.

-No lo sé, no he hablado con él. -

-Oh, lo sé, por eso no te has enterado de esto, supongo...Aunque no sabemos si es verdad todavía. No han verificado nada. -

-Nuestro periódico no se dedica a captar estas noticias...al menos, no en la portada. -Replicó frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Algo más que amigos?...Bruce Wayne y Jack Napier viven juntos desde que este salió del hospital, y es que este par de buenos amigos han convivido desde entonces. Wayne ha invitado a Napier a un par de cenas y se les ha visto juntos por el Gotham Park. -Recitó Jimmy Olsen, andando hacia Lois y Clark, con una sonrisa. -Así que el Señor Wayne es gay...quién lo diría. -Dijo riéndose. -Y yo que creía que no… -

-Pues yo me olía algo… -Contestó Lois sonriendo. Clark la miró de reojo. -Eso de salir con chicas, cada noche una...suele ser una fachada. -Asintió. -Luego podrías hablar con él, tú que te llevas mejor con él. Para ver si puede confirmarlo o no. -Miró a Clark.

-No te creas, últimamente está muy liado, con su amigo y eso. -Un tic recorrió su párpado inferior.

-Para los amigos siempre hay tiempo, Clark. Sobre todo porque si es mentira, hay que decirlo también. -

-Me da a mí que no es mentira, no. -Dijo Clark, arrugando la cara, ahogando un gruñido.

-¡Pues me parece muy valiente por su parte! Me gusta mucho esa pareja, pienso que combinan muy bien. -Asintió Olsen, sonriendo.

-A mi también me lo parece. -Se rió feliz la chica. -En fin, más vale que nos pongamos a redactar la noticia o cuando la publiquemos, todo el mundo la habrá leído de otros. -Se encogió de hombros mientras se alejaba para ir a su escritorio.

-¡A trabajar! -Gritó animado Olsen, siguiendo a Lois.

Clark miró el periódico, frunciendo el ceño. Arrancó la portada donde salían su amigo y Jack, la arrugó hasta que hizo una bola con ella y la tiró a su cubilete de basura. Se acercó a la mesa y se puso a teclear furioso.

* * *

-¡Salimos en el periódico, salimos en el periódico! -Oigo a Jack venir corriendo mientras grita.

Me giro y me siento en la tumbona en el jardín, poniéndome las gafas sobre la frente para verlo. Cuando llega hasta mí, me entrega el Gotham Gazzette. Y se pone a dar saltitos.

-¡Salimos en el periódico y no por algo malo! -Repite sin creérselo, muy ilusionado.

Lo cojo y empiezo a leerlo. Me sonrojo y miro alrededor...bien, aquí parece que no hay cámaras. Para eso instalé un perímetro de seguridad.

-Dicen que somos "algo más que amigos"… -Sonríe pícaramente mientras lo dice. -Y no solo en este, salimos en casi todos...Y en la tele. -Asiente deprisa.

-Bueno...razón no les falta. -Me encojo de hombros.

No me había replanteado decirle al mundo que era gay todavía pero...bueno, en algún momento había que hacerlo, mejor antes que después. Además, es la verdad, le pese a quien le pese. Sonrío al ver tan ilusionado a Jack, aunque a mí me da bastante igual.

-¡¿No es genial?! Somos famosos… -Se ríe como un niño pequeño y se sienta a mi lado, vuelve a mirar el periódico sin creérselo.

-Ya éramos famosos, pero por diferentes motivos...Yo era el soltero de oro y un Don Juan, y tú eras un súper villano. -Asiento, encogiéndome de hombros.

-Pero ahora nosotros somos famosos, nosotros dos. -Asiente. -...Salgo muy guapo en la foto, ¿eh? -Dice sin una pizca de humildad, aunque razón no le falta.

La foto fue hecha en la gala benéfica de hace unas semanas. Tenemos los trajes del otro día y estábamos peinados y arreglados al detalle. Yo estoy mirando al frente, a las cámaras, señalando algo al fondo, le susurro algo al oído. Paso mi brazo por los hombros de Jack y este sonríe entre divertido y ligeramente avergonzado. A saber lo que nos estábamos diciendo.

-¿Qué te estaba diciendo? -Le pregunto mirándolo.

-Oh… -Se ríe al recordarlo. -Habías visto cámaras a lo lejos, así que me acercaste a ti y me susurraste que sonriera para que el mundo entero sonriera conmigo. Tenías razón, al parecer. -Asiente mirando la foto. -Luego me ofreciste un baile y bailamos… -

-Eso último no pasó. -Alzó la ceja, sonriendo.

-No, pero debería haber pasado. Bailo muy bien, Bruce. -Asiente, luego se ríe.

-...En la próxima gala, te sacaré a bailar. -Prometo, suspirando. -Aunque no bailo muy bien… -

-¿De verdad? -Pregunta ilusionado. -Seguro que sí...y sino, nos lo pasaremos bien también. -Sonríe divertido.

-Supongo que sí… -Me vuelvo a poner las gafas y cojo el vaso con agua con cubitos que tengo al lado, dándole un sorbo.

Alfred sale al jardín y nos sonríe.

-Señor, Regina ha llamado, pregunta si son ciertos los rumores...y que si puede organizar una junta urgente para esta tarde, con Jack como invitado. -Nos informa Alfred, tapando el micrófono del móvil que tiene en la mano.

Miro a Jack y este alza las cejas impresionado.

-...Por mí… -Dice sin esperárselo.

-Dile que sí, son ciertos. Y que claro, allí estaremos. -Asiento mirándolo.

Alfred sonríe y destapa el micrófono, metiéndose a casa mientras vuelve a hablar.

-Uh...voy a ir a tu empresa. Nunca he visto tu despacho. -Comenta divertido.

-Es un despacho, no hay nada interesante allí. -Me encojo de hombros, apoyando la espalda en el respaldo de la tumbona.

-Habrá que verlo…aunque estando tú, ya es interesante. -Me sonríe, apoyando una mano a cada lado e inclinándose hacia mí.

-Bueno, lo mismo puedo decir de ti… -Sonrío.

Jack se ríe levemente y me besa fugazmente. Luego me quita las gafas de sol y se las pone él. Se levanta y se aleja de mí deprisa.

-¡Eh! -Le digo, frunciendo el ceño. -¡Devuélvemelas! -Me levanto y sale corriendo, riéndose. Sonrío y niego con la cabeza antes de salir corriendo detrás de él.

* * *

Me siento en la silla de la punta de la mesa, presidiéndola. Jack se sienta a mi lado sonriendo emocionado. Mientras los demás de la junta van pasando y sentándose, se acerca a mí.

-Me encanta cuando te pones un traje… -Me susurra al oído, ronroneando después. -Esa corbata te queda muy bien...pero te quedaría mejor si estuviera en el suelo, y no llevaras camisa. -Me aclara.

Me sonrojo y lo miro de reojo, disimulando.

-Lo mismo digo...el chaleco te sienta que ni pintado. -Asiento. Carraspeo y me pongo recto, separándome de él.

Jack me imita, poniéndose serio. Está tan adorable cuando se pone serio…

Regina nos mira y arruga la cara, levemente incómoda.

-Bien...iremos al grano, Bruce. -Se levanta y mueve las manos. -Creo que hablo en nombre de todos cuando digo...que no vemos bien esta noticia. -Dice señalándonos.

Alzo una ceja...¿en serio me está diciendo lo que me está diciendo?

-¿Qué noticia? -

-A ver...no es por ser homófoba, claro que no, ni mucho menos...yo os respeto. Pero...los accionistas no sé cómo van a reaccionar. -Encoge la cara, no sabiendo cómo decirlo.

-...Los accionistas pueden meterse su opinión por donde no da el sol. -Suelto sin miramientos, cabreado.

Se oye un grito de asombro colectivo y todos me miran con la boca abierta, hasta Jack.

-Pero, Bruce...no te enfades. No te decimos que lo dejes, solo que...bueno, disimules. -Asiente sonriendo.

-No. Me podéis decir donde invierto mi dinero, cómo llevo mi empresa y cómo gestionarla...pero lo que no me diréis nunca es con quien debo o no estar. -Frunzo el ceño. -Siguiente punto. -

-Pero… -Regina quiere suavizarlo, no la dejo.

-Siguiente punto. -Repito más alto, con un tono autoritario y severo.

-Uf… -Oigo a Jack a mi lado, mordiéndose el labio. Lo miro de reojo...creo que le gusta que hable así.

Ahora mismo no puedo centrarme en eso. Fulmino a Regina con la mirada y esta baja la cabeza.

-Siguiente punto… -Dice con la voz temblorosa. -...Colaboración con la eminente empresa del Señor Napier...acciones conjuntas y ayuda colaborativa para presentarla en bolsa… -Traga saliva.

-¿Quién se está haciendo cargo? -Pregunto alzando una ceja.

-No...nosotros, Señor Wayne. -Contesta un hombre de la junta, sin mirarme a los ojos. -Mañana será presentada en bolsa y...la gestionaremos hasta que pueda independizarse. -Explica con miedo.

-Sí...hemos mantenido el espíritu inicial de los Napier...Una empresa por y para el desarrollo de Gotham, ahora mismo centrada en urbanismo y espacios sociales. -Regina asiente.

Miro a Jack, esperando su aprobación. Él me mira y luego agacha la cabeza, asintiendo deprisa.

-...Bien. Tenéis mi visto bueno. -Contesto entre dientes. -Quiero un informe con los primeros resultados de la salida a bolsa. Y otro de nuestra propia empresa, después de que el mundo se entere de que Bruce Wayne es gay. -Enfatizo en mi última frase, como si fuera el fin del mundo. -No un asesino en serie ni un terrorista...gay. -Repito, paseando mis ojos por los presentes. Nadie se atreve a mirarme a la cara. -La reunión ha terminado. -Me levanto y sin darle tiempo a nadie para pararme, salgo de la sala de juntas, asqueado.

Jack se levanta y me sigue deprisa hasta alcanzarme.

-Wow… -Me dice, tragando saliva.

Opto por no decir nada. Llegamos a mi despacho y cuando Jack entra, cierro de un portazo. Ando hasta mi escritorio y me siento, pensativo. Jack lo mira todo curioso, sin sonreír. Se acerca al ventanal que tengo detrás de mí, toda una pared de cristal y abre la boca impresionado.

-Vaya vistas… -Después de estar unos minutos observando, se gira y me mira. Anda hasta mí y se pone a mi lado. -...A veces me olvido del miedo que das enfadado… -Sonríe levemente.

-Tengo mis motivos. -Asiento, frunciendo el ceño.

-Claro, claro...qué duda cabe. -Asiente deprisa. -...Tu despacho es increíble. Casi tanto como su dueño. -Intenta animarme.

Lo miro y suspiro, empujo la silla para atrás y le agarro del brazo, tirando hacia mí para sentarlo en mis piernas.

-Perdón si te he asustado… -Me disculpo, acariciándole la rodilla.

-¿Asustarme?...Me has puesto como una moto… -Sonríe, acariciándome la mejilla. -Con este traje...y siendo el jefe de tanta gente...dando órdenes. -Apoya sus manos en las solapas de mi chaqueta del traje, tirando suavemente de ellas hacia él. -Mentiría si te dijera que no me he puesto un poco cachondo…Sino fuera porque sé que esa gente te lleva la empresa que nos da de comer, te habría empotrado contra esa mesa larga y grande de cristal. -

-¿Ah sí?...¿Delante de toda esa gente? -Alzo una ceja, sonrojado.

-Esa gente lo que necesita es un buen polvo...Tal vez hasta les viene bien para mirar y aprender un poco. -Sonríe divertido.

Me río levemente, luego asiento.

-Tal vez tengas razón, sí. -Lo beso intensamente. -Tengo que ponerme a trabajar un poco...Como dices, esta empresa no se va a llevar sola. -

Me mira y luego se queja, bajándose de mi regazo.

-Está bieen...Iré a por algo a la cafetería. -Me dice andando hacia la puerta.

-Bien. Tráeme algo. -Lo miro de reojo mientras enciendo el ordenador.

-Lo haré. -Abre la puerta y sale, cerrándola después.


	15. Súper - Celoso

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de autora al final.

**De vacaciones en la batcueva**

**Capítulo 15**

_**Súper - Celoso** _

He convocado a la prensa, horas antes de que la empresa de Jack salga a bolsa. Ayer lo estuve meditando y me pareció buena idea. Es muy temprano, apenas son las nueve de la mañana. Pero creo que esto ayudará un poco a...cambiar conciencias. Jack y yo esperamos trajeados frente a las puertas de mi empresa, cada vez hay más y más prensa. Hoy están especialmente revueltos. Sobre todo avivados por la noticia que se filtró ayer de nosotros. Hacen sus conjeturas e intentan adivinar de qué voy a hablar. Veo medios que jamás había visto de la otra parte del mundo. Espero paciente frente al atril.

De pronto veo a Lois, que se acerca sonriente, con una libreta, tiene asiento en primera fila...cómo no. Le sonrío y me sonríe.

-Hola, Bruce. Menuda expectación… -Me dice riéndose.

-No os lo esperabais ¿eh? Fue una decisión que hice a última hora...Espero no haberte hecho madrugar. -

-Oh, tranquilo. Perry está que se sube por las paredes...así que más vale que tenga sustancia lo que digas. -

-La tendrá. -Asiento sonriendo.

Jack se acerca por detrás, sonriendo.

-Oh, hola, Jack. -Le saluda Lois.

-Es una amiga mía, Lois Lane. -Le digo.

Él asiente, inclinándose para estrecharle la mano sobre el atril.

-Encantado. Nos vimos cuando salí del hospital. Eras la chica amable, no como la otra… -Se ríe recordándolo.

-Ah, Vale dices… -Lois se ríe por el comentario. -Bueno, cada uno tenemos nuestros valores como periodista. En fin, os dejo chicos...suerte. -Me dice Lois antes de irse y sentarse en su sitio.

Le doy las gracias y le digo a Jack que no se siente y espere a mi lado. Al fin y al cabo, él es la otra mitad de la noticia...o lo va a ser. Carraspeo antes de activar el micrófono y miro alrededor, comprobando que el lugar está lleno de cámaras que me apuntan y varios micrófonos apuntan a mi cara, agarrados al atril donde estoy.

-Bien...si estamos todos. Comenzaré. -Anuncio, mirando a las cámaras. -Como sabrán, ayer se hizo pública una noticia en la que se decía que este hombre y yo éramos más que amigos. -Hago una pausa mirándolo de reojo. Parece nervioso, pero me mira sonriendo. -Bueno, la noticia es cierta. -En cuanto lo digo, miles de flashes con sus correspondientes fotos son disparados contra nosotros, cegándonos levemente. -Lo cierto es que el tiempo que he pasado con él, y la semejanza de nuestras historias pasadas, nos ha hecho acercarnos más. Soy feliz después de mucho tiempo, y creo que juntos podemos hacer de Gotham un lugar mejor. -Lo miro y sonrío, dándole la mano.

Luego frunzo el ceño, serio. Alzo los ojos a las cámaras.

-Os he convocado no porque quería hacer esto público, sino para hacer pública la reunión que tuve con mi junta de accionistas e inversores. Estos me dijeron que me andara con cuidado. No sabían cómo iban a reaccionar los demás empresarios e inversores por la noticia de que Bruce Wayne era gay. Por eso os he reunido. Quería hablarles yo mismo a esa gente, por si piensan como mi junta. Quería hacerles saber que, si no aceptan que un ser humano quiera a otro ser humano, sino aceptan que ellos solo se aman...no quiero su sucio dinero. De verdad que no. No quiero el dinero de alguien que está en contra del amor, porque mis padres tampoco lo habrían querido. -Niego con la cabeza, desviando la mirada. -Thomas y Martha Wayne centraron el sesenta por ciento de sus ingresos en fundar orfanatos, hospitales y escuelas. A ellos no les movía el poder, les movía el amor. Y como yo no vine a este mundo a ganar dinero, sino a ser feliz, eso es lo que voy a hacer. Le pese a quien le pese. -Asiento, sonriendo radiante. -Con esta misma filosofía se lanza a bolsa Napier Inc. Esta empresa seguirá los pasos que empezaron Joyce y John Napier, los padres de Jack; se centrará en mejorar Gotham y trabará conjuntamente con las Empresas Wayne. -Miro a Jack, quien me sonríe, más tranquilo cuando le acaricio el dorso de la mano con mi dedo pulgar. -Saldrá dentro de dos horas, así que yo que vosotros, me daría prisa en coger un hueco. Aunque repito, todo el que esté en contra de nosotros, del amor, se puede ir. -Finalizo, mirando a los periodistas. -Supongo que tendré algunas bajas de última hora en mi junta, así que, quien se ofrezca a hacer de Gotham un lugar mejor y más tolerante, está invitado. -Me río levemente para tapar la poca gracia que me hace que se vayan por algo tan tonto.

Los periodistas se ríen con mi última broma, no sé si por complicidad o porque de verdad les ha hecho gracia. En cualquier caso, pasados dos segundos en los que estoy callado, empieza el aluvión de preguntas. Señalo a una periodista, que se levanta sonriente, con un micro.

-Señor Napier, ¿han pensado en casarse dentro de poco? -Parece que lo de las empresas les ha dado igual...Y qué rápido pasan del noviazgo a la boda.

Miro a Jack, con miedo a lo que dirá.

-Bueno...no hemos hablado de eso todavía, primero me tendrá que llevar a bailar. -Me dice divertido.

Yo me sonrojo y los periodistas se ríen levemente. Eso, tú dales carnaza...Bueno, al menos parece que se lo han tomado bien.

Otro periodista se levanta, los asistentes le pasan el micro.

-Señor Wayne, sabemos que tiene varios niños adoptados...¿la mayoría son hombres ya, pero se han replanteado tener alguno juntos? -Pregunta el hombre con una sonrisa, luego se sienta.

-Eh...No, por ahora no. -Miro de reojo a Jack, que arruga la cara. -Somos hombres adultos y ahora mismo solo queremos disfrutar de nuestro tiempo a solas. Como dices siempre se puede adoptar. -Asiento.

-Señor Wayne. -Ahogo un suspiro. Vicky Vale. -¿Nunca le ha dado miedo que mientras duerme el Joker vuelva a aparecer? -Pregunta fiera, con una lengua afilada.

Tan desorbitada es su pregunta y fuera de lugar, que los demás periodistas se giran y la miran, frunciendo el ceño por cambiar a un tema que no va a vender tanto en las portadas. Jack tuerce la boca, sintiéndose mal por la pregunta.

-...No, Vale. Yo duermo con Jack Napier, no con el Joker. Y te aseguro que Jack, lo último que quiere hacerme es daño. -Asiento.

Vale se sienta, frunciendo el ceño. Los periodistas vuelven a mirarnos, sonriendo.

-Señor Napier, Daily Planet. -Dice Lois levantándose y cogiendo el micro. -¿Dónde irá a bailar con el Señor Wayne? -Pregunta sonriente.

-Oh… -Jack sonríe divertido, mirándome. -No lo sé...me dijo que en la próxima gala, pero tal vez lo invite a cenar fuera yo y le haga una encerrona. -Se ríe entre dientes y yo me sonrojo mientras se me escapa un sonrisa. -En cualquier caso, seréis los primeros en saberlo. -Guiña un ojo y los periodistas le aplauden felices con la exclusiva.

* * *

Suspiro y enciendo la tele para saber los primeros resultados de mi empresa y la de Jack, estamos sentados en el sofá. Jack está encogido, cogiéndome la mano, mordiéndose el labio. Alfred espera de pie detrás de nosotros, nervioso.

-Así es, Bruce Wayne acaba de triplicar su fortuna con el anuncio de esta mañana… -Dice el presentador en la tele. Enseñando unos gráficos. -Como podemos ver, después de la rueda de prensa, los inversores han salido disparados a comprar acciones de la recién engendrada Napier Inc., y los ya inversores de Empresas Wayne, se han duplicado viendo la acogida del público. -Quitan los gráficos, donde he podido observar que he superado hasta a Luthor en la bolsa. Ponen ahora imágenes de nosotros en la rueda de prensa. -Y es que después de que Bruce Wayne literalmente dijera que si no se invertía en su empresa, los empresarios serían unos homófobos, medio mundo empresarial se ha volcado, dando una imagen de liberalismo y progresismo a sus propias empresas… -El periodista sigue hablando, enseñando datos e imágenes nuestras.

-Oh dios… -Arrugo la cara, sin creérmelo, con los ojos como platos.

-Eres rico...¡eres el triple de rico! -Me dice emocionado Jack, abrazándome con fuerza.

-Siempre confié en usted, Señor Wayne… -Suspira Alfred, tapándose la cara por el peso que se ha quitado de encima.

-Puede que haya ganado en bolsa, pero casi toda mi junta se ha ido al garete, solo se han quedado Regina y otros dos o tres… -Le digo, ligeramente preocupado. Esta era la junta que mi padre eligió antes de morir.

-Ya encontraremos a alguien, Bruce, no te preocupes. -Me sonríe Jack.

-Claro, Señor… -Se inclina hacia nosotros, mirándonos. -Deberían salir a celebrarlo… -Dice para luego sonreír. Se pone recto y se va a seguir con sus tareas.

-Deberíamos… -Repite Jack, sonriéndome.

-...Está bieen… -Digo resoplando. -Saldremos a cenar. -

Jack da un salto del sofá, cayendo de pie al suelo.

-¡Bien! ¡Elijo yo! -Dice enérgico. -...No, espera. -Lo miro alzando una ceja. -Invito yo. -Sonríe orgulloso, mirándome con prepotencia.

Lo miro alzando una ceja y él se ríe, abrazándome feliz.

* * *

-¿Cómo te puede sentar tan malditamente bien el negro? -Me dice saliendo del coche, tirándome de la corbata para acercarme a él.

-Y a ti todo lo que te pongas. -Sonrío, levemente sonrojado.

Llevo unos pantalones de traje negros con una camisa negra y una corbata blanca. Algo sencillo pero lo que me ha elegido él. Jack lleva un traje blanco, con una camisa blanca y un chaleco negro. Se le da bien combinar nuestra ropa.

Le doy las llaves al aparca coches y este sonríe, invitándonos a entrar. Jack ha elegido un restaurante cerca de la bahía de Gotham, es tranquilo y...tiene una pista de baile. Qué casualidad. Entramos y en cuanto el mesero nos ve, alza las cejas impresionado. Somos la pareja del momento, como para no reconocernos.

-¡Señor Wayne, Señor Napier! Adelante adelante...cuando recibí su llamada creía que era una broma, Señor Napier. -Le comenta sonriendo el mesero, llevándonos a nuestra mesa.

-Ya no gasto tantas bromas… -Se ríe levemente y el mesero asiente.

Nos deja en nuestra mesa y se vuelve a recepción. Un camarero viene con nosotros, haciéndonos una reverencia.

-Buenas noches, caballeros. Seré su camarero de hoy. -Sonríe gentil. -¿Van a querer vino los Señores? -Nos pregunta mirándonos.

Cuando voy a decir que no, Jack le sonríe, hablando primero.

-Sí, el más caro y bueno que tenga. -El camarero se retira y me mira sonriendo. -Pago yo, Bruce. Tranquilo. -

-No es por eso… -Suspiro. La última vez que bebí vino no acabó muy bien. Me trae malos recuerdos...al menos hoy estoy cenando con él y no con Luthor.

-No te va a volver a pasar lo del otro día, y si te pasa yo te protegeré. No te haré hacer nada que no quieras, tranquilo… -Me repite sonriéndome.

-Está bien. -Le sonrío.

El camarero nos sirve un vino blanco y nos entrega dos cartas. Doy un pequeño sorbo y dejo la copa en la mesa. Miro al mar, a unos metros de nosotros. Estamos en una mesa exterior y la brisa del mar nos golpea haciendo que el ambiente sea fresco y apacible. Sonrío tranquilo y miro a Jack, que lee la carta curioso.

-No sé qué me voy a pedir… -Achica los ojos, pasando una página.

-Pídete lo que quieras, no tenemos prisa. -Me encojo de hombros.

-Lo sé, tenemos toooda la noche… -Me sonríe y se acerca a mí. -¿Bats no tiene que salir hoy? -Me pregunta en un susurro.

-Hasta que no esté la batseñal en el cielo, no. Y por ahora no está. -Miro el cielo oscuro de la noche en Gotham, decorado por unas cuantas estrellas.

-Genial… -Sonríe y mira la carta de nuevo.

Cojo la copa de nuevo y cuando voy a ponérmela en los labios, un ruido ensordecedor y un terremoto nos desestabiliza y hace gritar a los presentes. Alzo los ojos, sorprendido y Jack me mira del mismo modo. Sin darnos tiempo a reaccionar, se empieza a oír disparos de metralletas y unos hombres con pasamontañas y escudos antibalas hacen aparición por toda la sala.

Actúo rápido, tumbo la mesa y agarro a Jack del pie, tirando de él para agacharnos en el suelo y escondernos.

-¿Qué pasa? -Pregunta asustado, mirando a todos lados.

Me pongo un dedo en los labios, mirándolo serio. En silencio, oímos como unas botas retumban por la tarima del suelo.

-¡Estoy buscando al ex payaso! -Grita una voz grave y potente.

Bane...¿qué hace aquí Bane?

-Si nos lo entregáis, no mataremos a nadie. -Nos avisa, divisando el lugar. -¡Encontradlo! -Le grita a sus hombres, que empiezan a rastrear por las mesas, apuntando con sus metralletas a los clientes.

Pronto llegarán a la nuestra.

Me mira atemorizado, luego traga saliva.

-¿Y este que quiere ahora de mí? -Me susurra, pegado a mí. Le acaricio la espalda, pegándole un rastreador de paso. Menos mal que siempre llevo uno de estos encima.

-No lo sé...Haz todo lo que te diga. Batman tendrá que salir esta noche. -Le aviso, vigilando por el rabillo del ojo.

-Sé que estás ahí, maldito paliducho...¡Sal ahora o será peor! -Grita Bane.

Uno de sus secuaces llega hasta nuestra mesa y nos apunta.

-¡Jefe está aquí! -Agarra a Jack del brazo y lo saca a la fuerza.

-¡Eh, alto! -Le gruño, levantándome.

Bane se gira y nos mira, sonriendo.

-Yo que tú no haría eso, Wayne… -Me apunta con una pistola y cuando su hombre le lleva a Jack, le apunta en la cabeza a él. -Vuelve a esconderte y no salgas hasta que nos vayamos...Sé buen chico. -Me sonríe.

Alzo los brazos, frunciendo el ceño.

-Bien. ¡Nos vamos! ¡Daos prisa antes de que vengan Gordon y compañía! -Avisa al resto del grupo, empujando a Jack hacia la salida.

Este se gira una última vez para mirarme y salen del restaurante. Cuando se van, la gente se levanta poco a poco. Frunzo el ceño y salgo por la puerta de atrás, andando deprisa. Saco un auricular pequeño del bolsillo, lo conecto y me lo pongo.

-Alfred, envía el batmóvil al puerto deportivo de Gotham, al restaurante costero. -Digo saliendo a la calle y metiéndome a un callejón.

-Creía que se había llevado su coche, Señor...Qué pronto han terminado. -Me dice impresionado.

-No es eso, Alfred...Han secuestrado a Jack. Bane ha empotrado un tráiler contra el escaparate del restaurante...Ha venido armado hasta los dientes. Lo quería a él específicamente. -Le digo mientras miro la parte delantera del restaurante, destrozada.

-Oh dios santo… -Dice en un grito ahogado. -Ahora mismo, Señor. Haré un barrido por las cámaras de seguridad de Gotham. -

-Le he puesto un chip rastreador a Jack, intenta localizarlo por ahí también. -

-Como usted diga. -Corta la comunicación.

En menos de cinco minutos, el batmóvil frena y el maletero se abre, mostrándome la armadura del murciélago. Me la equipo y salto al coche, desactivando el piloto automático y pisando el acelerador. Tecleo en la pantalla, rastreando el chip de Jack. Se mueven rápido, callejeando para no ser vistos. Yo soy más rápido.

* * *

Bane lo agarró del brazo cuando llegaron a su destino, lo había amordazado a mitad de camino porque no se callaba y si lo mataba, no cobraría su rescate. Además, había alguien que lo quería vivo.

Jack desorbitó los ojos cuando vio a dónde lo habían llevado. Ace Chemicals, uno de los sitios en los que empezó su pesadilla, donde nació el Joker al cien por cien. Empezó a resistirse tanto como humanamente posible podía.

-¡Eh eh eh! ¡Estate quieto! -Le gruñó Bane. -Vaya grano en el culo estás hecho… -Lo cogió en brazos y lo cargó sobre uno de sus hombros, pasando a la fábrica con él y unos cuantos hombres detrás, vigilando la entrada.

Frunció el ceño cuando las puertas se cerraron y empezó a ver cómo el lugar estaba iluminado por esos temibles tanques de residuos verdes, el mismo color de la luz que iluminaba el lugar.

Pero eso no fue lo peor, lo peor fue escuchar a la persona que le esperaba dentro.

-¡Pudin! -Gritó Harley con todos sus pulmones, corriendo hacia Bane.

-Tenías razón, Wayne estaba con él...Estaban cenando. -Le informó Bane antes de bajarlo al suelo. -Lo he maniatado porque no paraba de moverse...ni se callaba. -Frunció el ceño. -Batman aún no ha dado señales de vida. Tal vez aún no sepa que tenemos a este. -Informó dando un rodeo, buscando algo por las mesas distribuidas por la sala donde estaban.

La sala estaba vacía a excepción de los grandes tanques y las pasarelas superiores. Unas cuantas mesas metálicas, la mayoría vacías decoraban la sala. Además, había dos sillas en el centro.

Harley abrazó con fuerza a Jack, casi llorando de la emoción.

-Oh Pudin...¡No sabes cuanto te he extrañado! -Se separó para mirarlo. -Qué guapo estás...pareces otro. ¡Por eso te he traído aquí! ¡Para que vuelvas a ser tú mismo! -Sonrió, dando saltitos.

Jack tragó saliva, observando los tanques, luego miró a Harley concierta reticencia.

-¡¿No estás contento?! Te vamos a arreglar… -Asintió deprisa ella. -¿Por qué no dices nada? -Puso cara triste. Jack alzó una ceja, poniendo los ojos en blanco después. -...Oh, tienes una mordaza. -Se rió divertida, tocándose la cabeza después. -¡Fallo mío! -Gritó riéndose escandalosamente.

Se inclinó hacia delante, haciendo que Jack se apartara levemente de ella. Harley deslizó la cinta americana hacia un lado, quitándosela.

-¡Listo! ¡Habla Pudin, habla! -Alzó los brazos, mirándolo expectante.

Jack no quería volver a estar loco. Era lo último que deseaba. Ahora que por fin era feliz de verdad, que estaba con Batman...y con Bruce, y que estaba empezando a encauzar su vida...Le venía muy mal perder la cabeza otra vez.

Así que si para evitar que lo metieran en esos tanques otra vez, tenía que volver a ser...él...Lo sería. Tragó saliva, tragándose su orgullo, y empezó su pequeño gran teatro circense. Sonrió divertido, mirando a la chica.

-Oh… -Se rió entre dientes perversamente, acercándose a ella. -Hola, Harley… -

-Lo sabía...¡sabía que seguías ahí! ¡Todo Arkham me decía que ya no eras tú, por eso te traje aquí, pero sigues ahí! -Se acercó corriendo a Jack.

Este, alzó una pierna, asestándole una patada que la alejó varios metros y la tiró al suelo.

-¡Pues claro que sigo aquí, idiota! ¡¿Por qué has tardado tanto en venir a por mí?! ¿Eh? -Le gritó enfadado.

Bane se giró, frunciendo el ceño. Todavía estaba un poco escéptico. Aunque una cosa era cierta...Joker siempre maltrataba a Harley, así que…Se encogió de hombros y siguió buscando lo que necesitaba.

Harley se levantó del suelo, sonriendo. Fue hasta Jack y deshizo el nudo que apresaba sus muñecas detrás de su espalda.

-Bien bien bien, ahora que por fin soy libre. Vamos a dejar unas cosas claras. -Sonrió.

-No, Pudin, pero tienes que bañarte para que vuelvas a ser tú físicamente. -Asintió Harley sonriéndole.

Ni de broma.

-Pero Harley...se me había olvidado lo tonta que puedes llegar a ser… -Harley arrugó la cara. -Si me meto ahí y vuelvo a ser un payasete...¡Batman se dará cuenta y me encerrará otra vez! Así lo puedo engañar. -Enseñó los dientes, sujetando la barbilla de Harley con una mano.

-Oh, qué listo eres, Pudin… -Juntó sus labios, dispuesta a besarlo.

Jack la empujó, separándola de él y haciendo una mueca de asco. Andó por la sala, pensando en cómo demonios podía salir de ahí.

-Bueno, payaso, hemos oído que ahora eres rico… -Dijo Bane, andando hacia él con un móvil. Jack se encogió levemente, mirándolo. -Queremos que nos des todo ese dinero. Así que pídelo tú, que te harán caso. -Le dio el teléfono.

Por su apariencia ruda y poco innovadora, sabía que era un móvil de los que no se podían rastrear.

-Ya me gustaría, grandote...pero todo mi dinero lo tiene Brucie. Yo no tengo nada. Y si no me falla la memoria, lo habéis dejado en el restaurante. -Sonrió y se empezó a reír demencialmente, aunque nada de esto le hacía una pizca de gracia.

-¡Te dije que te lo trajeras contigo, Bane! -Le gruñó Harley, poniendo los brazos en jarras. -Tengo que darle una paliza a ese ricachón por quitarme a mi Pudin… -Se abrazó a Jack, pegándose como una garrapata. -Dicen que eres gay, pastelito, tú gay… -Puso cara de pena, abalanzándose con los labios por delante otra vez.

Jack se alejó y la apartó de un empujón, con cara de asco. Bane lo miró atento, frunciendo el ceño. Joker nunca ha sido muy cariñoso pero...la estaba aborreciendo.

-¡Me da igual! ¡Tú puedes pedir dinero! ¡Llama a tus contactos de empresa! -Le gruñó Bane, empujándolo con el móvil.

-Oh...¡qué pesado eres! -Le gruñó. -¡¿Es que te has olvidado de quien es aquí más poderoso bola de grasa?! ¿Dónde están mis chicos, Harley? -Le preguntó mirándola.

-Ah...en Arkham la mayoría… -Jack frunció el ceño. Aunque por dentro estaba más que aliviado. Tenía que andar con pies de plomo, cuanto más fácil se le pusiera a Batman mejor. -¡Es que Luthor lo ha hecho bien asegurando ese sitio! ¡¿Sabes la de semanas que me ha llevado escapar?! -

-Has escapado porque empotré mi camión contra la parte de atrás de Arkham. Así que de nada. -Le recordó Bane, encarándola.

* * *

Reposo arrodillado en el tejado de Ace Chemicals. Llevaba escuchando un buen rato. No sé qué pensar…

-Señor… -Habló Alfred, carraspeando incómodo.

-No. -Dije tajante. -Sé que...él ya no es así. -

-Pero lo ha escuchado, Señor. Lo ha dicho textualmente...no quiero pensar mal de nadie pero… -Alfred encogió la cara, preocupado.

-Pero nada. Está fingiendo… -Trago saliva. Quiero estar seguro al cien por cien, pero una duda monumentalmente catastrófica está empezando a crecer en mi interior. -Voy a librarme de los guardas de alrededor. Luego entraré y lo sacaré primero a él. Terminaré ocupándome de Bane y Harley. -Asiento, moviéndome por el tejado, agachado.

-Señor creo que debería pedir ayuda. He visto que Nightwing está por la zona. -Me avisa Alfred.

-No. Nightwing estará de pasada. Él se ocupa de Bludhaven, yo de Gotham. -Niego con la cabeza, puedo yo solo. -...Luego hablamos, seguiré escuchando mientras me ocupo de estos. -Corto el canal con Alfred, volviendo a escuchar mediante el rastreador en la espalda de Jack.

-¡Deja de hacer el tonto y pide el dinero ya! -Le grita Bane, está cada vez más enfadado…

-¡A mi no me grites soy el Joker!...Harley dame una pistola. -Mi corazón da un vuelco y suelto al hombre a quien estoy dejando inconsciente, quedándome paralizado por un momento.

-...No tengo pistolas, Pudin. -Contesta Harley después de unos segundos.

-¿No me has traído mi pistola?...¿Y ahora cómo voy a amenazar a Bane? -Pregunta atónito. -Y más importante aún...¿cómo vamos a hacerle frente a Batman? ¿Con chistes? No le hacen gracia. -Se empieza a reír...oh, esa risa otra vez por favor. Jack, resiste, por favor.

Harley ríe con él y Bane resopla, harto.

-Batman no va a venir, ¡si ni siquiera sabes que estás aquí! Ni siquiera yo sabía que...seguías siendo eso, cuando te he secuestrado. -Aclara Bane.

-¿Eso? Oye, que yo a ti no te he faltado el respeto. Y claro que sigo siendo yo, es como montar en bici, nunca se olvida. -Se vuelve a reír.

-¡Claro que sí, Pudin! ¡Vamos a volver a la carga más fuertes que nunca! ¡Y mataremos a ese murciélago y a Burro Wayne! -Grita animada.

Trago saliva, esperando la respuesta de Jack...no me puedo creer lo que estoy oyendo...no puede ser verdad. Tumbo al último hombre y miro a la nada, escuchándolo.

-Pues como no te inventes una pistola no sé como lo vamos a hacer… -Contesta sarcástico.

-Calma...tenemos miles de armas fuera y hombres cargados hasta decir basta. -Dice prepotente Bane, se dirige a la salida…

Es mi momento.

Cuando lo veo salir, me cuelo dentro del edificio, apoyándome en una de las pasarelas superiores. Accedo a los sistemas de seguridad y bloqueo las puertas. Me ocuparé de Bane luego. No puedo dejar a...quien espero siga siendo Jack, con Harley.

-Eh...¡Abridme par de pirados! No tiene gracia. -Oímos gritar a Bane desde afuera, dando golpes en la puerta.

Harley ladea la cabeza, corriendo hacia la puerta e intentando abrirla.

-¡Yo no he cerrado, grandote! -Grita haciendo fuerza para empujar la puerta.

Jack mira a Harley y cuando se da cuenta de lo que pasa, sonríe. Mira alrededor...me está buscando. Achico los ojos y veo a Harley coger una palanca y volver a la puerta, intentando abrir la puerta.

-Si no has cerrado tú...¡Batman está ahí! ¡Vigila al rehén, vigila al rehén! -Empieza a gritar Bane como loco.

Para cuando Harley se da cuenta, bajo hasta el suelo detrás de ella y me levanto lentamente, fulminándola. Me mira con los ojos abiertos, pálida.

-Eh...Bane… -Dice suavemente.

-¿Qué? -Gruñe desde fuera, dando golpes en la puerta.

-...Tenemos una plaga de murciélagos...Holi. -Me saluda sonriendo, ladeando la cabeza.

Frunzo el ceño y gruño. Harley hace el intento de salir corriendo, pero le pongo la zancadilla y me abalanzo sobre ella. Con un golpe seco y acertado la dejo inconsciente en el suelo.

-¿Harley?...¡Harley corre! -Grita Bane al no oír nada más.

Me levanto del suelo y ando hacia Jack, que está inmóvil en el centro de la planta.

-Oh...has venido. -Arruga la cara, con los ojos brillantes. Me abraza cuando llego hasta él y berrea en silencio, abrazándome más fuerte.

-Sh… -Lo sabía...sabía que no podía ser cierto.

-Oh gracias al cielo… -Oigo como dice Alfred aliviado por el micrófono de mi oído.

-Me querían volver loco otra vez...querían meterme allí y...y… -Señala un tanque químico.

Le seco las lágrimas, mirándolo. Sonrío y lo vuelvo a juntar a mí.

-Ya ha pasado...estás a salvo. Estás conmigo. -Asiento. Le acaricio la cabeza y él suspira más tranquilo.

-Gracias… -

-Es mi trabajo. -Lo agarro y lo cojo con un brazo, disparo la batgarra con la otra mano, saliendo de la planta y llegando al tejado. Lo dejo en el suelo con cuidado. -Baja las escaleras hasta el suelo, móntate en el batmóvil. Iré a por Bane. -Le susurro, mirándolo de reojo.

-...Ten cuidado. -Me dice antes de irse sin hacer ruido.

-Lo tendré… -Frunzo el ceño, corriendo hacia Bane. Ahora que estoy en el tejado y tengo altura, puedo saltar sobre él y llegar hasta sus bombas de toxinas.

Eso hago.

Me impulso y salto sobre Bane, que seguía intentando abrir la puerta. Caigo sobre sus hombros y forcejea conmigo, intentando quitarse mi capa de su cara. Saco un batarang y corto sus tubos deprisa. Él grita agresivamente, cogiéndome y tirándome al suelo. Demasiado tarde, Bane.

Se tambalea y se palpa la espalda, abriendo los ojos en demasía, gruñendo entre dientes, desgarrándose la garganta. Lo observo desde el suelo y cuando viene corriendo hacia mí, dispuesto a cogerme y romperme la columna como siempre, disparo la batgarra subiéndome a un árbol cercano.

Nos pasamos así unos minutos hasta que Bane cae inconsciente al quedarse sin toxinas en la sangre. En ese momento, y como llamado por campanillas, llegan Gordon y varios policías más.

Se baja y se acerca a mí deprisa.

-Acabamos de llegar del restaurante… -Respira deprisa, sí que ha venido corriendo… -¿Todo arreglado? -Me pregunta mirando el panorama.

-Sí. Bane y Harley hicieron un pequeño motín, Bane estaba en Blackgate y ayudó a Harley a escapar. El primero ha organizado esta pequeña banda...todos inconscientes, Harley está dentro también. Querían volver loco a Jack de nuevo. Por eso lo han traído aquí. Bane quería su reciente riqueza. -Le explico.

-Oh...¿Sabes algo de Wayne? Los testigos dicen que estaba con Jack en el momento del tiroteo, no lo hemos visto. -Frunce el ceño, mirando a Bane en el suelo.

-Sí, me lo he encontrado saliendo a toda prisa del local, pidiendo ayuda. Es quien me ha informado del secuestro. Ya está en casa. Su mayordomo se ha encargado de él, tenía heridas superficiales. -Asiento, mintiéndole como siempre…

-Vaya, menos mal...Con lo rico que se ha vuelto ahora, cualquiera lo pierde. -Se ríe animado. Le gusta que tenga todo solucionado y atado.

-Da igual que sea rico o pobre, Jim. Batman no discrimina a nadie. -

-No, Batman, ¿pero un rico que además le importe Gotham y su gente?...A ese hay que protegerlo el doble. Wayne no es como los otros, que solo les importa el poder. ¿Oíste su discurso? Eso es tenerlos bien puestos. Deberían aprender los demás a ser tan valientes como él. -Asiente frunciendo el ceño, encendiéndose un cigarrillo y posando un pie sobre la espalda de Bane. Antes de que siga hablando, me alejo hacia el batmóvil, dejándolo divagar solo. A veces Gordon no sabe cuando terminar de hablar.

Me monto de un salto y enciendo el motor. Jack espera en el asiento del copiloto, sonríe cuando me ve aparecer.

-Como le gusta hablar a Jim… -Digo entre dientes.

Jack se ríe levemente y luego tose.

-Creo que me he fastidiado la garganta imitando al Joker… -Arruga la cara.

Lo miro de reojo, pisando el acelerador.

-Diré a Alfred que te prepare una infusión. -Asiento. Hablando de eso. Tecleo sobre la pantalla, pulsando en su nombre.

Jack mira el interior y la pantalla maravillado...aún no había visto el batmóvil por dentro. No en este asiento al menos. Siempre lo montaba en el maletero, donde están los asientos para reclusos o gente protegida, para que no sepan de Batman. Alfred aparece en la pantalla y cuando nos ve, suspira profundamente.

-Menos mal Señor...no sabe cuanto me alegro. -Sonríe aliviado. -Me satisface tenerlo de vuelta, Jack. Lamento este infortunio...ya que había salido con el Señor Wayne para celebrar su victoria. No debería haberle dicho nada… -Baja la cabeza arrepentido.

-Oh, no, no, no, Alfred, no pasa nada… -Tuerce la boca. -Ha sido culpa de Harley y Bane...Además ya estoy bien, Batman me ha salvado. -Sonríe emocionado. Al final ha tenido su pequeña fantasía, aunque ha sido más real de lo que ninguno de los dos esperábamos.

-Claro que sí, ¿acaso tenía alguna duda de que Batman no iba a ir a por usted? -Se ríe divertido.

Me sonrojo levemente y arrugo la cara.

-No, la verdad es que no… -Se ríe también, mirándome de reojo. Luego tose.

-Cuando lleguemos a casa, hazle una infusión. Le duele la garganta por esas risas de antes… -Le informo.

-Claro, no se preocupe. La verdad es que lo ha hecho muy bien...y yo hice interpretación varios años. -Asiente Alfred.

-Gracias...me ha costado lo mío. -Jack se echa una mano al cuello, acariciándoselo. Luego me mira sonriendo. -Te lo habías creído ¿eh? -

-...Qué va. Nunca dudé de ti. -Frunzo el ceño. Tal vez durante un momento. Pero uno muy pequeño.

Jack se ríe levemente. Alfred nos sonríe.

-Les esperaré en casa, y les haré algo de cenar...que con todo el lío no han podido. -Asiente antes de colgar. La imagen se vuelve negra en la pantalla.

-Cierto...tengo un hambre. -Dice Jack, instantes después, le suenan las tripas. -Uy… -Se ríe.

Luego me suenan a mí también. Me sonrojo y él me mira curioso, luego sonríe divertido.

Cuando cruzamos la ciudad, giro la rotonda hacia la salida de Gotham, dirigiéndome a la parte trasera de la mansión, a la cueva.

Desde hace un buen rato, siento la mirada de Jack encima. Se muerde el labio de vez en cuando. Lo miro de reojo y arrugo la cara.

-¿Qué?… -

-No sé si será el hambre que tengo o qué pero… -Me dice en voz baja. -Me estás poniendo muy burro conduciendo. -Me dice guturalmente, acercándose a mi oído.

En un acto reflejo, piso el acelerador, adelantando a varios coches que había por delante. Se ríe suavemente y me besa la mejilla, posando una mano en mi muslo. Aprieto el volante y trago saliva.

-Atento a la carretera, Bats. No me quiero estrellar justo después de haber salido de un secuestro… -Me dice separándose un momento de mí, para luego volver a acercarse y seguir besándome.

Su mano se empieza a adentrar en terreno peligroso, acercándose a mi entrepierna. Ahogo un jadeo, cambiando de marcha y adelantando de nuevo.

-...¿Lo recuerdas? -Le pregunto entonces, concentrándome todo lo que puedo en la carretera.

-¿Recordar el qué? -Me pregunta con los labios sobre mi mejilla.

-...En la celda. Hace ya muchos meses...me dijiste que lo querías hacer en el batmóvil… -Me sonrojo levemente al vocalizar la frase.

-Oooh...sí, sí me acuerdo. ¿Por qué?...¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo? -Me pregunta mirándome a los ojos, sonriendo divertido.

-...No lo sé...¿Lo estoy? -Lo miro de reojo, reteniendo una sonrisa.

-...Eres un murciélago muy malo, Bruce Wayne… -Se ríe pícaramente y me vuelve a besar, invadiendo del todo mi entrepierna.

* * *

El batmóvil pasa de un salto a la cueva, apagándose cuando está en su plataforma. Jack se desabrocha el cinturón, moviéndose hasta colocarse de cara a mí, sobre mi regazo con una rodilla a cada lado. Este coche no estaba pensado para esto, por lo que el espacio es limitado y hace que el roce y tocarnos sea muy sencillo. Apenas puede separarse de mí.

-...Alfred estaba preparando la cena. -Le digo cayendo en la cuenta demasiado tarde.

-Alfred no puede vernos así...sobre todo...a ti. -Me dice entre besos, agarrándome la erección.

Buen punto. Lo beso intensamente, tirando de su chaleco hasta que hago saltar sus botones. Ahogo su gemido de sorpresa con mi boca y continúo haciendo lo mismo con su camisa.

La temperatura empieza a subir, haciendo que el calor en el coche sea asfixiante. Me llevo una mano a la capucha y cuando voy a quitármela, Jack me agarra la muñeca.

-Te quitas los pantalones...y ya. -Me aparta la mano, sonriéndome.

Me sonrojo y le hago caso, dejándome la capucha puesta. Ladeo la cabeza y empiezo a morderle y lamerle el cuello. Él suspira y me rodea el cuello con los brazos, arqueando la espalda para darme mayor accesibilidad a mi boca. Bajo hasta su pecho, centrándome en uno de sus pezones. Saco mi lengua para lamerlo y morderlo suavemente e instantáneamente después empiezo a oír sus gemidos, demasiado sonoros, que retumban por el interior del coche. Es una suerte que sea insonoro y que a Alfred no le esté llegando estos sonidos…

Jack echa mano a sus pantalones, desabrochándose el cinturón. Su erección empieza a ser molesta y quiere un deshago urgente. Lo apoyo sobre el volante y bajo la cabeza, dejando un reguero de besos por su abdomen. Deja caer la cabeza y jadea, mirándome de reojo.

Muevo las manos hasta mi cinturón, pulsando dos botones a la vez. Cuando lo hago, la hebilla de los pantalones se desabrocha y me permite bajármelos lo suficiente.

-Debería prepararte primero… -Le aviso, arrugando la cara.

-Deberías callarte. -Me cierra la boca, juntándome a él y besándome.

Mientras lo hace, se recoloca sobre mi regazo y, lentamente, me introduce dentro de él. Puedo oír sus gemidos lastimeros y leves y luego un gran jadeo cuando al fin entro. Después, nos empezamos a mover acompasadamente, al principio lento para luego ir aumentando el ritmo. Jack separa la cabeza de mí, clavándome las uñas en la armadura, intentando sostenerse con algo. Me mira sonrojado y con la cara desencajada de placer y lanza gritos agudos.

Sujeto a Jack por la cadera, hincando mis dedos en ella para guiarlo y con mi otra mano libre y enguantada, agarro su miembro. Da un brinco sobresaltado y se muerde el labio, entornando los ojos. Empiezo a subir y bajar mi mano al ritmo de mis embestidas y Jack traga saliva, gimiendo más agudo después.

Lo veo poner los ojos en blanco, siento que está tan cerca del clímax como yo, tal vez aún más cerca. Su boca se llena de quejidos y jadeos y yo le beso la mejilla, aumentando el ritmo de mi mano.

-Mh… -Se queja y frunce el ceño, retorciéndose ligeramente. -Bats… -Me llama, agachando la cabeza. Suspira profundamente y luego vuelve a jadear. -Te quiero… -Me dice, alzando la cabeza. -Te quiero mucho, Bruce… -Asiente deprisa, encogiendo la cara.

-Yo también te quiero, Jack...Mucho. -Gruño y miro hacia abajo, acariciando mi meta con la punta de los dedos.

Jack gime una última vez, más fuerte y durante más tiempo. Al hacerlo, un disparo de su semilla me mancha la mano. Apenas unos segundos después, le sigo con un gruñido entre dientes, seguido de un gemido leve y de mi disparo dentro de él. Jack respira despacio, relajando todo su cuerpo sobre mí y apoyando la frente en mi hombro.

Yo dejo caer mi cabeza hacia atrás, hacia el asiento del piloto del coche. Suspiro profundamente y relajo los músculos, cerrando los ojos.

Estamos unos minutos así, en silencio, simplemente recuperándonos. Miro a Jack y le alzo la cabeza, besándolo después. Él me sonríe y me quita la capucha, besándome también.

-...¿Ha merecido la pena hacerlo en el batmóvil? Mañana voy a pasarme limpiando esto toda la tarde… -Le digo arrugando la cara.

-Ya lo hago yo, mejor que Alfred no sepa nada… -Ahoga una risa divertido.

* * *

Cuando entramos a la cocina, ya limpios y arreglados, Alfred nos mira frunciendo el ceño, con los brazos cruzados.

Vuelvo a sentirme como cuando tenía dieciséis años, venía tarde a casa y Alfred me echaba la bronca. Mira nuestro pelo, antes cuidadosamente peinado y ahora desaliñado. Sobre todo el de Jack, porque yo he tenido la capucha puesta casi siempre.

-Había un atasco… -Suelta Jack, arrugando la cara.

-No sabía que era esta la hora punta...de la batcueva. -Recalca esto último alzando una ceja.

Me sonrojo hasta decir basta y Jack hace lo mismo levemente, aguantándose la risa. Le doy un codazo y él se muerde el labio, sonriendo.

-Perdón… -Dice agachando la cabeza.

-Lo sentimos mucho… -Me disculpo, totalmente avergonzado.

Alfred nos mira unos segundos, luego suspira y sonríe levemente.

-Me alegro de que estén sanos y salvos...Les he preparado lasaña, por favor, siéntense a cenar. Deben tener hambre. -Asiente, señalando los dos platos en la mesa.

-Oh...sí, muchísima… -Dice Jack andando hasta la mesa, antes de sentarse, mira a Alfred. Este pestañea levemente, alzando una ceja. De pronto, lo abraza fuerte, arrugando la cara. -...Creía que iba a perder todo lo que me habéis dado...No sabía cuanto me había encariñado con vosotros hasta hoy. Gracias por ser tan bueno conmigo. Eres como el padre que nunca tuve...o del que no recuerdo gran cosa. -Luego se separa y se sienta a cenar con una gran sonrisa.

Alfred lo mira enternecido y se sienta también.

-Gracias a ti por cambiar y hacer feliz a mi chico… -Le sonríe y me mira mientras me siento y empiezo a cenar. Me sonrojo levemente, mirando mi plato.

-Oh… -Me mira sonriendo y me sonrojo más. -Cómo se sonroja… -Se empieza a reír y Alfred también lo hace. -Todo ha sido gracias a la perseverancia de Bruce...y un poco su terquería. -Añade al final. Levanto la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño.

-Ah, el Señor Wayne es un poco terco sí. Cuando se propone algo tiene que conseguirlo. -Dice Alfred, después se vuelven a reír.

Suspiro y ceno en silencio mientras me miran sonriendo.

* * *

Salgo del baño por la mañana, muy temprano. Hoy tengo un día repleto de cosas en la oficina. Me reúno con los nuevos candidatos a mi junta directiva...después de mi rueda de prensa, me llovieron literalmente las peticiones para acceder a mi junta. Estoy contento, pero a la vez me agobia un poco que todo ese aluvión de gente quiera entrar. Sobre todo porque tendré que estudiar cada perfil y elegir a los adecuados. Y me llevará un tiempo hacerlo.

Me ajusto la corbata y cuando Jack me ve llegar, desde la cama, bloquea el móvil deprisa y me mira sonriendo. Freno y lo miro escéptico, alzando una ceja. Él sonríe divertido y se arropa hasta la nariz con las sábanas, supongo que sigue desnudo desde que ayer por la noche no se volvió a vestir.

-¿Ya te vas? -Me pregunta curioso, mirando hacia la puerta.

-¿Quieres que me vaya? -Me acerco y apoyo las rodillas en la cama, situándome encima de él. -¿Qué hacías?… -Alzo la cabeza para mirar la pantalla de su móvil.

-Claro que no...y menos con ese traje puesto. -Me mira de arriba a abajo, sonriendo de nuevo. -Vete ya, cotilla. -Apoya una mano en mi mejilla y me empuja, girándome la cabeza.

Arrugo la cara y le muerdo el dedo índice, sin fiarme. Él se sonroja y se ríe en voz baja.

-No es naada...de verdad. -Asiente mirándome. -¿Es que no tuviste suficiente anoche? -

-...No. -Le suelto el dedo y me incorporo. -Volveré en cuanto acabe...para la hora de comer estaré aquí de todas formas. -Asiento y cojo el maletín, andando hacia la puerta.

-Vale...suerte. -Me sonríe y me dice adiós con la mano.

* * *

Los candidatos parecen muy interesantes. Me impresiona la variedad y heterogeneidad que hay entre ellos. Algunos vienen del sector de la ciencia, otros de la filosofía y las letras, economía, arte y diseño...Lo que me gusta es que son empresarios jóvenes e innovadores. Tienen una mentalidad diferente. No sé cómo se va a tomar Regina este cambio en las directrices y filosofía en la empresa, pero sinceramente, tengo un buen presentimiento y sigo siendo el jefe al fin y al cabo, ella solo es una asesora. Está para eso, asesorar.

-Pues sí, Señor Wayne. Como le digo, he fundado varias empresas de telefonía por varias ciudades y estoy teniendo buenos resultados. Me encantó su discurso del otro día y me he dicho "vamos a ayudar a este hombre". Siempre me ha gustado Gotham pero con el ambiente que había...aunque ahora está mucho mejor. Creo que es una buena oportunidad para tirarme a la piscina. -Asiente la chica, sonriendo.

Es joven, muy joven. Mirando su currículum, veo que tiene veintiséis años. Es de origen australiano, tiene la piel muy blanca, y un pelo rubio platino. Melena corta y rizada. Sus ojos son azules, casi grises. Aparte de eso, su carrera hasta el momento es brillante. Una de las grandes potencias en Australia.

-...Veo que intentó entrar en la junta de Lex Luthor. -Le digo leyendo las hojas.

-Oh, sí. Lo intenté. -Se ríe rascándose la nuca.

-¿Pasó algo para no entrar? No veo el motivo para no aceptarla. -Alzo una ceja, mirándola.

-En realidad fui yo quien declinó la oferta, en aquel entonces no me gustaron las prácticas de Luthor, cosas personales. -Se encoge de hombros, sonriendo.

-Ya veo...Luthor ha cambiado. Por eso yo tampoco acepté hasta este año hacer negocios con él. -Asiento, pasando otra hoja del currículum.

-Oh, lo vi. Han hecho un gran trabajo con el psiquiátrico. Es un edificio increíble. Se lo dice alguien que ha hecho dos años de arquitectura. -Asiente.

-Has hecho de todo… -Sonrío y dejo las hojas en la mesa. Levantándome. Melody se levanta también, estirándose la falda. -Bueno, Señorita Jones, si usted lo desea...un puesto en la junta de empresas Wayne es suyo. -Le sonrío, estrechándole la mano.

-¿De verdad?… -Alza las cejas ilusionada. -Cla...claro, ¡claro! Me interesa, por supuesto. Y llámeme Melody. -Me guiña el ojo, feliz.

-Bueno, llámame Bruce entonces. -Me río suavemente, acompañándola a la salida.

-Buah, no me lo creo...Muchas gracias por confiar en mí, Bruce. No te defraudaré...pero prométeme una cosa. -Me señala con el dedo índice, seria.

-...Claro...lo que sea. -Arrugo la cara, mirándola.

Sonríe divertida, acercándose a mí.

-Ahora que me quedaré en Gotham a vivir, tienes que presentarme al murciélago… -Asiente deprisa.

-Ah...claro, algún día le diré que nos visite. -Me vuelvo a reír y ella me imita.

-¡Hasta luego, Bruce! -Me dice adiós, dando saltitos hasta el ascensor.

Sonrío y me quedo un rato mirándola hasta que se va. Suspiro y voy a la sala de espera, llamando al siguiente.

* * *

No sé qué pasó después de que Melody se fuera, pero los candidatos empezaron a ser aburridos y monótonos, había completado la mitad de mi junta pero aún me quedaba la otra mitad. Todo fueron señores de más de cincuenta, que aunque decían que me apoyaban, luego intentaban sosegarme para que volviera a un carril más conservador. La mañana se me hizo eterna y cuando el reloj marcó las dos de la tarde, cogí mis cosas y salí rápido de allí, más que harto.

Al llegar a casa, aparco el descapotable en la puerta y cojo el maletín. Salgo del coche y me dirijo a la puerta. Al abrir la puerta y entrar, huelo carne a la brasa... barbacoa, seguro.

Aunque eso no es lo que me choca.

Suelto el maletín, dejándolo caer al suelo con un ruido sordo. No puede ser…

Jack tiene un mandil puesto, atado a la espalda, mientras coloca varias cosas en el lavavajillas. Sentados en la mesa estaban Lois Lane...y Clark. Jack me mira y sonríe.

-¡Hablando del rey de Roma! -Grita feliz. -Hola Bruce. -

Lois me saluda, riéndose.

-Qué cara a puesto...no se lo esperaba. -Mira a Jack sonriendo.

-No, pero casi me pilla esta mañana… -Asiente, quitándose el mandil.

Clark tiene los codos apoyados en la mesa, con los dedos entrelazados. Me mira unos momentos y luego baja la mirada a la mesa de nuevo. Jack anda hasta a mí y me besa. Arruga la cara al ver que no me muevo y coge mi maletín, dejándolo en el aparador de la entrada. Lo miro y le sonrío débilmente, yendo con él a la cocina.

-Vaya sorpresa… -Sonrío más, desabrochándome la chaqueta y aflojándome la corbata.

-Bueno, ha sido idea de Jack. Quería que nos conociéramos porque sabía que Clark y tú erais amigos. -Asiente Lois, sonriendo.

-Ya veo. -Ladeo la cabeza para mirar hacia el jardín.

Alfred le da la vuelta a la carne en la parrilla y a su lado, hay una mesa preparada.

-Vamos a comer fuera, ¿te gusta? -Me pregunta Jack, señalando el jardín.

-Claro, me encanta. -Le sonrío y miro a Clark.

-¡Id trayendo platos, por favor! -Dice Alfred desde el jardín. -Esto va a estar ya… -

-Oh, platos… -Dice Jack cogiendo la pila de platos de la mesa.

-Espera espera. -Lois se levanta, ayudándolo y saliendo al jardín con él, luego van emplatando lo que Alfred les sirve.

Clark alza la vista, incómodo.

-No quería venir… -Explica, desviando la mirada. -Pero Lois ha insistido, se moría por conocer a Jack. -

-No te he dicho nada, Clark… -Pongo los ojos en blanco. Me quito la chaqueta y la corbata, dejándolas en una silla. Luego voy hasta el frigo y bajo la cabeza, buscando una cerveza. Es lo que necesito ahora mismo.

-No, pero puedo ver en tus ojos que no querías que estuviera aquí. -Asiente, levantándose y frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Clark, coge los cubitos del congelador! -Le grita Lois desde fuera.

Clark se acerca a la nevera y se pone detrás de mí, abriendo la puerta del congelador, sobre mi cabeza. Arrugo la cara y giro la cabeza, mirándolo. Él coge una bolsa de hielo y baja la cabeza, alza una ceja. Luego se fija cómo estamos realmente, se sonroja y empieza a tartamudear ligeramente. Su entrepierna roza ligeramente la parte trasera de mi culo.

Jack entra y nos mira, parándose en la puerta y mirándonos. Clark lo mira sorprendido, negando con la cabeza e intentando explicarse.

-...¿Os echo una mano con eso? -Alza una ceja, sonriendo después.

-No. -Empujo a Clark para hacerlo retroceder unos pasos y me pongo recto, cerrando las puertas de la nevera y el congelador. -Vamos, se va a quedar frío… -Digo entre dientes, saliendo al jardín.

Jack y Clark me siguen. Nos sentamos en la mesa, yo en un extremo, Jack a mi derecha, Clark a mi izquierda. Lois se sienta al lado de Clark y Alfred en el otro extremo, el más cercano a la puerta, por si tiene que traer algo no estorbar a nadie.

Abro la cerveza y le doy un largo trago, dejando el vaso en la mesa después.

-Wow...¿estás bien? -Me pregunta Jack sonriendo.

-Déjalo, estará cansado de la oficina...¿qué tal la nueva junta? -Pregunta Lois mientras coge un trozo de carne y empieza a partirlo, los demás la imitamos.

-Pf...hay de todo. -Sonrío y me encojo de hombros. -Hay personas muy interesantes. Melody Jones, ¿la conoces? -Alzo una ceja mirándola.

-Jones… -Se queda pensativa, luego alza las cejas. -Claro, la empresa "Sweet Melodies", Clark, estuvimos haciendo un reportaje el año pasado. -Le dice, mirándolo.

-Ah...cierto. Fue la primera compañía telefónica en llevar la fibra de última generación a los barrios pobres. Socializó internet. -Asiente, mirándola de reojo a través de las gafas, luego se mete un trozo de carne en la boca.

-Pues ha venido a por un puesto...se lo he dado, claro. -Asiento.

-Has hecho muy bien, esa chica es un genio. -Lois sonríe. -Tu empresa va a dar un giro de ciento ochenta grados, Bruce. Lo estás haciendo genial. -Me anima.

-Gracias, Lois...A veces necesito oír cosas así. -Ella se ríe levemente y empiezan a hablar de otros asuntos.

Escucho en silencio mientras como. Alguien me roza mi pierna con su pie, miro de reojo a Jack mientras este habla con Lois y Alfred, sonriendo. Arrugo la cara y noto como el pie empieza a subir y bajar, acariciándome. Carraspeo e intento mover la pierna, pero vuelve a apoyar el lado de su zapato en mi pantalón, acariciándome de nuevo.

Me muerdo el labio y me sonrojo levemente, sin saber qué hacer.

-Siempre ha sido serio, sí… -Asiente Lois, mirándome de reojo. Están hablando de mí.

-Por eso me llevo tan bien con él, equilibro un poco su balanza de sosería. -Sonríe Jack, todos se ríen levemente excepto Clark, que come en silencio.

-Bueno, a veces también es bueno un poco de seriedad. Yo estoy a favor de Bruce. -Clark entra en la conversación, defendiéndome. Mientras lo hace, noto otro pie en mi otra pierna. Este pie es el suyo.

Miro fijamente a Clark, quien mira al grupo, ignorándome.

-Tú siempre estás a favor de Bruce, Clark… -Se burla Lois, riéndose.

-Bueno es mi amigo, ¿no? Tengo que apoyarlo. -Asiente, encogiéndose de hombros, me mira unos segundos fijamente, luego pincha un trozo de carne, metiéndoselo en la boca.

-Y lo bien que se lo pasa conmigo, ¿qué? Anda que no era poco aburrido cuando lo conocí. -Jack sonríe, dando un sorbo a su refresco.

Lois se ríe, le está cayendo muy bien Jack.

-¿Cómo fueron vuestros primeros días? -Pregunta curiosa.

-Ah… -La pregunta le pilla de sorpresa. -Pues...interesantes, cuanto menos. -Me mira sonriendo.

-Sí. Al principio duros, luego la cosa se fue asentando. -Asiento, mirándolo.

-Ya te digo que si se asentó. -Su pie se mueve rápidamente hasta mi entrepierna. -Fue un flechazo, un amor a primera vista. -Sonríe enternecido...¿cómo puede disimularlo tan bien?

El tenedor se me cae de la mano, sobresaltado. Me sonrojo y lo vuelvo a coger, Alfred alza una ceja mirándome.

-Se me ha escurrido… -Le miento, luego sigo comiendo.

Clark mira la mesa, usa su visión de rayos x para ver lo que verdaderamente pasa por debajo y frunce el ceño, mirando de reojo a Jack. Decide pasar a la acción también y sube su pie hasta mi rodilla, empujándola hacia un lado y abriéndome las piernas. No me gusta el rumbo que está tomando esto.

-Oh...qué adorables. -Lois nos sonríe. -Nosotros tuvimos una historia parecida...casi igual de polémica. -Le guiña un ojo a Clark, riéndose. Este se sonroja levemente. -Una chica de ciudad, hija de un teniente del ejército con un chico de Smallville, todo el mundo nos conocía. -Cuenta recordándolo.

No fueron famosos por eso, fueron famosos porque era una chica de ciudad con el mismísimo Superman. Lois miente muy bien. Casi tan bien como su marido.

-Me imagino...no sabía que eras de un pueblo, Clark. -Le comenta curioso Jack, sonriendo.

-Bueno, ya ves, cada uno venimos de donde venimos… -Le contesta con la misma sonrisa.

Los miro intermitentemente, viendo como se tiran cuchilladas en forma de frases cargadas con un afilado sarcasmo. Jack empieza a mover el pie lentamente sobre mi entrepierna, y como si Clark lo sintiera, este me abre más las piernas, avanzando al mismo sitio.

Me levanto de golpe, frunciendo el ceño, sonrojado.

-Iré a por el postre. -Dijo tajante, viendo que casi no queda carne en los platos.

Clark va a decir algo, pero Jack se adelanta, levantándose.

-¡Te acompaño! -Me dice feliz.

Vamos dentro de casa y una vez dentro, lo miro fijamente, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -

-¿El qué? -Alza una ceja, haciéndose el inocente.

-...Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero. -Me sonrojo, desviando la mirada. Voy hasta la encimera, donde la tarta helada espera.

-Oh, eso… -Se ríe entre dientes. Se acerca a mi por detrás, abrazándome. -No me digas que no te ha gustado porque es mentira… -Me susurra al oído, soplándome después.

Me encojo y me sonrojo.

-No hagas eso… -Gruño levemente. -Me ha gustado...pero teniendo en cuenta que tú y Clark me estabais haciendo lo mismo a la vez, me sentía un poco acosado. -

-Vaya con el chico de pueblo… -Dice impresionado, riéndose. Baja su mano hasta mi ingle, luego hace círculos sobre mi entrepierna con el dedo índice. -¿Y cuál de los dos te ha gustado más?… -Me pregunta divertido. No parece celoso por lo de Clark.

-...Nos está escuchando, está ahí fuera. -Le digo a sabiendas de que el súper oído de Clark es muy fino.

-Que nos escuche...responde. -Contesta en un tono severo, frunciendo el ceño.

-...Tú has sido más directo, tal vez demasiado...Tú. -Asiento, sonriéndole sonrojado.

-Lo sabía. -Me sonríe, dándome un beso rápido.

-Vaya humildad la tuya… -Alzo una ceja.

-Es la verdad, lo has dicho tú, no yo… -Canturrea sonriéndome.

Un carraspeo nos corta el rollo. Miramos a Clark, que está de brazos cruzados en la puerta corredera del jardín.

-La tarta se va a deshacer… -Nos avisa, frunciendo el ceño.

-Si solo fuera la tarta… -Me dice Jack antes de separarse y darme un azote en el culo. -Coge la tarta. -

Me sonrojo y lo miro frunciendo el ceño, arrugando la cara incómodo. Me guiña un ojo sonriendo y sale al jardín. Cojo la tarta y suspiro, pasando por al lado de Clark.

-¿Desde cuándo te va ese rollo?… -Me pregunta cuando paso a su lado, parece...celoso.

-NO me va ese rollo. -Aclaro, sonrojado, susurrando. Sonrío cuando salgo al jardín.

-Tu corazón ha aumentado su ritmo cardíaco un cuarenta por ciento. Tu cabeza dice que no, pero tu cuerpo dice que sí… -Me explica, frunciendo el ceño, susurrándome también.

Dejo la tarta en la mesa y me siento. Cojo el cuchillo y voy partiendo trozos hasta repartir a todos los presentes.

-Para mi el grandee… -Canturrea Jack. -Gracias Bruce. -Me mira y sonríe, metiéndose un trozo en la boca.

-De nada… -Le sonrío levemente, comiendo tarta también.

Lois nos mira suspirando, luego sonríe.

-Que bonita pareja hacéis… -Me sonrojo por el comentario. -Como me gusta verte tan feliz, Bruce. Te lo mereces. -Asiente.

-Gracias Lois, ojalá todos pensaran como tú. -Le sonrío y miro de reojo a Clark, que no levanta la mirada de la tarta, comiendo en silencio.

-Quien no piense como yo o está ciego o es un envidioso. -Pone los ojos en blanco.

Jack moja el dedo en la nata de su trozo y me toca la nariz, llenándomela de nata.

-La envidia es muy mala, Lois. -Le contesta Jack, sonriéndome divertido.

-Sí, malísima. -Me sonrojo y suspiro, limpiándome la tarta con un dedo, voy a lamerme ese dedo cuando Jack me agarra la mano y me lo lame, limpiándolo.

-Mmh...el doble de rico. -Levanta las cejas, sugerente. Me sonrojo más, mirándolo.

-Uuuuh… -Dice Lois divertidísima, mirándonos. -Menos mal que hemos dejando a Jon en casa… -Comenta jocosa.

-Ah, ¿tenéis un hijo? -Pregunta Jack, mirándola. -No lo sabía. -

-Sí, tiene doce años. -Asiente sonriendo. -Ha salido a Clark en todo, es como una copia suya. -

-Cuanto me alegro...seguro que es muy gracioso. -Le contesta, terminándose la tarta.

-Oh, sí, tiene unas ocurrencias a veces… -Lois se ríe recordándolo.

"Pues como el padre", pienso para mí, poniendo los ojos en blanco y mirando a Clark.

* * *

Al terminar la comida, que se ha alargado más de la cuenta, puesto que Jack y Lois no paraban de hablar, los acompañamos a la salida.

-Nos vamos que se nos ha hecho tarde...Las seis y media ya, madre mía… -Comenta Lois resoplando.

-Hay que quedar otra vez. La próxima vez traeros el bañador y nos damos un baño. -Sonríe Jack.

Lois alza las cejas, impresionada.

-¿En serio? ¡Que bien! ¡Entonces nos traeremos a Jon, le encanta nadar! -Asiente deprisa. -Me ha encantado conocerte, Jack. Eres una bella persona y muy muy majo. -Le coge de las manos, sonriendo.

-Ooh...a mi también me has caído bien, Lois. Venid cuando queráis. Un día que tengáis libre de la editorial, como hoy. -Asiente.

-¡Lo haremos! Muchas gracias Jack...bueno, y a ti también Bruce. -Me mira girando la cabeza, sonriéndome. -¡Hasta pronto, chicos! -Dice adiós con la mano y se va hacia el coche.

-Adiós Jack, adiós Bruce… -Se despide Clark, mirándonos a los dos. Luego sigue a Lois.

Cierro la puerta cuando se alejan por el camino de la entrada y suspiro profundamente. Las visitas siempre me cansan, pero esta me ha cansado todavía más.

-No esperaba que Lois fuera así. -Sonríe.

-Sí, es una mujer muy amable. -Asiento.

Me da la mano, jugueteando con mis dedos.

-Él también es bastante cariñoso… -Dice refiriéndose a Clark.

-Jack… -Le digo, alzando una ceja.

-¡Lo digo en serio! No estoy enfadado ni nada...Al contrario. -Baja la cabeza, mirando nuestras manos. -Ha sido muy divertido ver cómo se moría de la envidia por dentro cuando nos ha visto en la cocina… -Comenta lujurioso.

Yo me sonrojo, a veces llega a unas conclusiones que yo no llego a entender.

-¿Cómo te ha podido parecer divertido eso? Yo lo he pasado mal… -Arrugo la cara, mirándolo.

-No lo sé...tal vez me gusta que me miren...Di la verdad, Bruce. ¿No te ha puesto nervioso? ¿No te ha...parecido emocionante? ¿Excitante incluso? No pasa nada si ha sido así…está bien. -Asiente, subiendo sus manos por mi pecho, acariciándome despacio.

Me quedo callado unos instantes, meditándolo.

-...Tal vez...un poco… -Admito, ladeando la cabeza. -Pero eso no está bien. -Le digo enseguida.

-¿Y por qué no? -Me pregunta sonriendo. -Dame una sola razón. -Me quedo callado, pensando en alguna.

-Simplemente no está bien. -

-Eso no es una razón, Bruce...lo sabes tan bien como yo. -Se ríe, besándome la punta de la nariz. -No seas tan estricto contigo mismo, Bruce...suéltate un poco, relájate. ¿Quieres que te dé un masaje? Pareces un poco tenso de más. -Asiente, cambiando de tema.

-Un masaje estaría bien, sí. -Asiento, suspirando. -Ha sido un día largo en la oficina. -

-Me lo imagino… -Me da la mano y empieza a andar hacia las escaleras. -Vamos arriba, estaremos más tranquilos. -Me dice suavemente.

Vuelvo a asentir y lo sigo sin rechistar.

* * *

Kara aterrizó suavemente en el pequeño balcón del apartamento de su primo. No solía llamarla para hablar en persona, sobre todo a las siete y media, pero iría de todas formas solo para estar con él. Al fin y al cabo era la única familia de sangre que tenía.

Clark estaba apoyado en la alambrada del balcón, cabizbajo. Levantó la cabeza al verla y le sonrió débilmente.

-Hola, Kara. Gracias por venir. -Le dijo girándose hacia ella.

-Hola, Clark. No pasa nada...¿y Lois y Jon? -Preguntó curiosa mirando hacia dentro de la casa, el balcón daba al cuarto de Clark y Lois, que estaba a oscuras.

-Lois ha ido a recogerlo de casa de un amigo, hemos estado comiendo con Bruce. -Le dijo arrugando la cara.

-Oh, ¿y qué tal? -Sonrió. -Aún no he conocido a ese tal Jack, aunque parece majo. -

-Lo es...muchísimo. -Resopló, apoyando los codos en la baranda del balcón.

-...No pareces muy seguro. ¿De eso querías hablarme? -Sonrió, conocía demasiado bien a su primo.

-Sí...es por Bruce. Creo que cada vez que me acerco más a él, termino alejándolo más y más de mí. -Se mordió el labio, preocupado.

-Bueno, no tiene por qué, Clark. -Kara suspiró, apoyando los brazos en la baranda, mirando al horizonte donde edificios y azoteas se superponían. -Bruce es Batman, Batman es así de...frío. -Se encogió de hombros.

-Ya...pero no lo es con Jack. -Frunció el ceño.

-Jack es su pareja, tú eres su amigo...pero eres su mejor amigo. -Recalcó, sonriéndole.

-Jack lo va a poner en mi contra, seguro. Para alguien con quien puedo ser quien realmente soy...alguien en quien puedo confiar. -Resopló, apoyando la barbilla en una de sus palmas.

-No creo...Bruce no creo que lo deje ponerlo en tu contra, igualmente. No parece de los que se dejan influenciar por los demás. -Se rió levemente, creando una imagen mental de Batman, serio y de brazos cruzados.

-...Tienes razón, supongo. -Asintió el kryptoniano.

-Claro. No te preocupes, Clark. Bruce nunca te dejaría de lado. ¿Has hablado con Jack a solas de esto? Tal vez deberíais hablarlo para limar asperezas entre los dos. Tal vez es eso lo que no le gusta a Bruce, que os llevéis mal. -Razonó la chica.

-Muy de pasada...casi que no. Aunque él lo ha intentado. -Clark lo meditó. -Tal vez debería hablar con él sí. He sido un poco pasivo agresivo sin darme cuenta. -Se avergonzó de su conducta.

-Bueno, ha sido sin querer. La próxima vez que os veáis intenta ser tú mismo, como siempre. Y no pienses en Jack como tu enemigo, sino como alguien que quiere lo mejor para Bruce, como tú. -Le sonrió radiante.

-...Tienes razón, Kara. Gracias. -Le sonrió más animado. Kara siempre sabía como ponerle de buen humor.

-De nada, Clark. -Se rió alegre, sentándose de un salto en la baranda, moviendo las piernas lentamente.

* * *

-Mh… -Sonrío suspirando, sentado a lo indio en la cama desnudo de cintura para arriba, con Jack detrás de mí, masajeándome los hombros y los omóplatos.

-¿Te gusta? ¿Demasiado fuerte? -Me pregunta inclinando la cabeza para mirar mi cara.

-Perfecto… -Asiento despacio, ladeando la cabeza.

-Tienes toda esta zona muy contracturada, Bruce...Aquí hay mucha tensión. -

-Bueno, son años y años persiguiéndote por las calles. Y estrés en la oficina. -Me encojo de hombros.

Él se ríe suavemente.

-Ahora me persigues por tu casa… -Dice divertido, cerca de mi oído.

Yo me sonrojo levemente, cerrando los ojos.

-Ayer te perseguí por la ciudad otra vez. Aunque esta vez eras tú el secuestrado. -

-Sí, y no me gustó para nada la experiencia...Menos cuando Batman me rescató, claro. -Dice riéndose. -¿Haces eso con todos los que rescatas? -

-Pues claro que no. -Gruño sonrojado. -Solo contigo… -

-Oh… -Dice sonriendo. -Me alegra ser vip para Batman. -Se regodea en ese pensamiento.

-Claro que lo eres...Eres mi compañero, al fin y al cabo. -Admito sonrojándome.

Jack no dice nada, giro levemente la cabeza para mirarlo y veo que sonríe sonrojado, emocionado con lo que acabo de decir. Sonrío también y pongo la cabeza recta, disfrutando del masaje.

-Se te da bien esto… -Le hago saber, calmado.

-Gracias. A mi también me está gustando sobarte. -Me sonríe.

Vaya descaro...me sonrojo avergonzado, ¿cómo puede tener pudor para algunas cosas y no para otras más fuertes?

-...Nunca he oído que a alguien le gustara...sobarme. -

-Oh, a todos a los conoces les encantaría sobarte, créeme. Pero les da vergüenza decirlo. A mi no. Es como si te da vergüenza decir que te gustan las natillas. ¿Por qué me iba a dar vergüenza decir algo así? -

Alzo una ceja ante su razonamiento. Luego pongo los ojos en blanco.

-Eso no es verdad… -

-Claro que es verdad. Eres Bruce Wayne, Bruce. -Recalca, llamándome por mi nombre. -Todos quieren tocar a alguien como tú. De verdad. Cuando caminas parece que andas sobre agua. Eres alguien divino, etéreo… -Me susurra, besándome la nuca. -...Como un unicornio. -Arrugo la cara ante esto último, ahogo una risa confusa, sonriendo. -¿Alguna vez has tocado a un ciego? -Giro la cabeza ante la pregunta, mirándolo a los ojos. Niego con la cabeza. -...Seguro que si lo hicieras, volvería a ver. -Sonríe, asintiendo.

-...Pero qué exagerado eres. -Le digo negando con la cabeza y apoyando mi dedo índice en su barbilla.

Le alzo la cabeza, besándolo intensamente después. Me giro y apoyo una mano en su pecho, empujándolo hasta tumbarlo. Gateo hasta él y bajo la cabeza para seguir besándolo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de autora: Pues otro capítulo más. Decir que, ahora que el verano ha terminado, he vuelto a la uni así que tendré menos tiempo para escribir. Igualmente intentaré estar al día como siempre. Tampoco quiero subir un capítulo regulero por darme prisa, así que no os asustéis si tardo en actualizar el fic, simplemente estaré un poco liadilla con los exámenes y proyectos xD. Para remediarlo, hoy subiré doble capítulo, por si acaso la próxima vez no me es posible.
> 
> Y a los que aún no habéis dejado review y me leéis, por favor, si queréis, no dudéis en dejarme aquí vuestra opinión (con respeto siempre pls xD), preguntadme cualquier duda que tengáis o simplemente hacedme saber por dónde querríais que fueran los próximos capítulos. Y nada más, ¡hasta la próxima!


	16. Red Hood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de autora al final.

**De vacaciones en la batcueva**

**Capítulo 16**

_**Red Hood** _

Esperó y esperó y siguió esperando…

La espera se le estaba haciendo realmente eterna. Pero esa mañana, parecía que Bruce no quería irse a trabajar. Y era raro, porque hoy se suponía que tenía que ir. Eran ya las once de la mañana y todavía no había salido por la puerta.

Estaba demasiado embelesado con su actual razón de ser. Resopló y puso los ojos en blanco, sentado en el tejado de la mansión Wayne. Estaba intentando no escucharlos, pero con su finísimo oído, le estaba resultando imposible.

-Esta noche te tengo que dar yo el masaje a ti… -Susurró Bruce coquetamente en su oído, detrás de él, aprisionándolo contra la encimera.

-Oh, como si no me hubieras manoseado ayer… -Jack se rió en respuesta, rodeándole el cuello con los brazos. -...¿No tenías hoy varias reuniones? -

-Tenía...pero pueden esperar… -Bruce bufó.

-No, no pueden. Hoy seguías reclutando gente para tu nueva junta, ¿no? Será mejor que te vayas ya y no les hagas esperar. -

-...Hoy no tengo ganas de irme. -Se quejó, apoyando la frente en el hombro de él.

-Pero tienes que irte… -Jack rió por su actitud infantil, esa que raramente salía a flote pero que era adorable cuando se presentaba. -Venga...yo tengo que ir a comprar con Alfred. Luego nos veremos. Cuando vuelvas te prometo que te dejaré toquetearme todo lo que quieras. -Sonrió orgulloso.

-Pero tendrás morro… -Gruñó Bruce, Clark podía verlo sonrojarse desde su posición elevada en el cielo. -...Está bien. -Suspiró y lo besó fugazmente. -Ten cuidado si sales. No te separes de Alfred y no te vayas con desconocidos… -Le avisó mientras se separaba y cogía su maletín.

-Sí, papá, lo que tú digas… -Jack puso los ojos en blanco, sonriendo. -Buena suerte hoy. -Lo despidió con la mano.

Clark lo vio salir por la puerta y coger el coche. Se mordió el labio, resoplando. Cuando Bruce cruzó la puerta para salir, miró hacia abajo, divisando a Jack, que seguía deambulando por la cocina. Se sentó en la mesa, empezando a desayunar tranquilamente. Luego paseó los ojos por la casa, buscando a Alfred con su mirada de rayos x...pero no lo vio. ¿Acaso Jack había mentido a Bruce? Si se iban a ir de compras juntos, Alfred debería estar por la casa...Arrugó la cara confuso.

Igualmente, aprovecharía que Jack se había quedado solo para arreglar las cosas como le había aconsejado Kara. Asintió decidido y dio un salto hacia abajo. Buscó una ventana abierta y entró.

Al llegar a la cocina, vio a Jack de espaldas, viendo el programa de dibujos que tanto le gustaba a Jon mientras se comía su bol con cereales. Alzó una ceja y después suspiró. Y pensar que este ser estaba con Batman…

Andó despacio para no asustarlo hasta estar a una distancia prudente. Abrió la boca para saludarlo, pero Jack fue más rápido.

-Superman, ya que estás de pie, pásame las tostadas, ¿quieres? -

Clark dio un respingo, sobresaltado, ¿cómo le había oído?...Tragó saliva, ligeramente asustado...tal vez por estas cosas estaba con Batman. Fue hasta el tostador, donde dos tostadas estaban perfectamente doradas en las rejillas; las cogió y las puso en el plato que había preparado al lado. Le llevó el plato y se lo dejó al lado.

Jack lo miró, sonriendo, cogió una tostada y le pegó un buen mordisco. Cogió la otra, ofreciéndosela.

-¿Tostada? -

-...Eh...No, gracias. -Negó con la cabeza rápido, torciendo el labio. -¿Cómo…? -Miró alrededor, buscando cámaras o sensores.

-¿Cómo te he oído llegar? -Se rió suavemente, dejando la tostada en el plato. -No te he oído, te he visto bajar del tejado. -Asintió lentamente.

-Ah… -Se sonrojó ligeramente, avergonzado.

-Supongo que habrás visto que Bruce se acaba de ir así que quieres hablar conmigo...Siéntate hombre, no te quedes de pie. -Retiró la silla que había a su lado para después acabarse los últimos cereales del bol y dejarlo vacío.

-Gracias, muy amable…Sí, quería hablar contigo. -Se sentó a su lado, agachando la cabeza ligeramente, sin saber cómo explicarse.

Jack lo miró de reojo, untando la tostada con mantequilla y mermelada. Después se acomodó en la silla y se cruzó de piernas, moviendo el pie lentamente. Estaba en pijama todavía, un pijama que claramente era de Bruce, porque le iba grande, y la camisa que llevaba desabrochada le caía por los lados, dejando ver su pecho pálido y tonificado.

-Pues habla, que tengo cosas que hacer…Ayer no estabas tan pudoroso. -Le recordó con un tono divertido.

Clark alzó la mirada deprisa, en tensión. ¿También sabía que Superman era Clark Kent? ¿Bruce se lo había contado?

-Oh vamos, ¿tan tonto crees que soy? -Frunció el ceño Jack. -No es normal que tú estés igual de obsesionado con Bruce como lo estaba ayer Clark. Ptch. -Puso los ojos en blanco.

-...No se lo puedes decir a nadie. -Recalcó, serio.

-Pues claro que no. Eso ya lo sabía… -Dio otro bocado a la tostada. -Tu mujer es muy maja… -Sonrió levemente, recordándola. Lois le había caído muy muy bien. -Luego quiero quedar con ella. -

-¿Para qué? -Preguntó entre dientes Clark.

-¿Para qué va a ser? Para irnos de compras o a tomar algo…Es una mujer muy inteligente y graciosa. -Asintió sonriendo.

Clark lo miró escéptico, mirando de arriba a abajo al hombre, sin llegar a creerle del todo...Luego negó con la cabeza, centrándose en su objetivo primordial de su visita.

-Quería...quería venir para arreglar nuestra relación. -Asintió. -Bruce es muy buen amigo mío y...creo que no me he portado bien contigo. Cuanto mejor nos llevemos nosotros dos, mejor estará Bruce. -Volvió a asentir, mirándolo para ver su reacción.

-Ah, era eso… -Jack parpadeó curioso varias veces. Luego se encogió de hombros. -Está bien. Como quieras. -

-...¿Tan sencillo? -Clark alzó una ceja.

-Bueno, no me caes mal. Nunca he entendido por qué Luthor te odia tanto...a ver, intentaste matarme hace un tiempo pero...lo pasado pasado está. Mírame a mí. La gente cambia y tiene sus rachas y...eso. -Sonrió mirándolo. -Eres amigo de Bruce así que tampoco puedes ser tan horrible. -

Clark torció la boca ante esto último, entornando los ojos.

-Bueno...gracias por perdonarme. Sabiendo que lo hemos arreglado, me quedo más tranquilo. -Fue a levantarse, pero Jack volvió a hablar.

-¿Vas a seguir poniéndote celoso cada vez que me acerque a mi murcielaguito? -Cuestionó divertido.

¿"Mi murcielaguito"...Mucielaguito…? Un tic recorrió la cara de Clark durante unos instantes.

-No, no tengo por qué hacerlo. -Tragó saliva, intentando serenarse.

-Oh...personalmente, a mí me divertía bastante. Bruce dice que a él no, pero en el fondo yo sé que un poquito sí… -Comentó acercando la cara a él, pícaro, en un tono bajo.

Clark lo miró fijamente, analizando sus palabras. Luego se sonrojó, desviando la mirada.

-Qué va...Bruce no es así. -

-Bruce no quiere ser así. Pero lo es. Tal vez por eso le gusto, le brindo esa libertad que por sí solo nunca se permitiría. -Dio otro bocado a la tostada, mirando de reojo la televisión.

Clark se quedó callado, sin saber qué responder. Jack tenía razón en todo. Una razón aplastante y dolorosa. Suspiró y se giró, dispuesto a irse.

-...A Lois también le caíste muy bien. Seguro que está encantada de quedar contigo cuando quieras. -Le hizo saber antes de salir disparado por la ventana a toda velocidad.

Jack sintió el viento golpearle cuando Clark se fue volando. Sonrió por esto último y se levantó de la mesa, empezando a recogerla.

* * *

-Pero… -Arrugo la cara con el móvil en la oreja, al otro lado tengo a la Doctora Thompkins. -No estoy seguro de lo que dice, doctora… -Jack me mira curioso, ha dejado de comer y todo.

-¿Qué pasa?… -Me pregunta susurrando. Me pongo un dedo en los labios, mandándolo callar.

Alfred pasea los ojos por nuestras caras, intentando descifrar lo que pasa.

-...Ya veo… -Suspiro profundamente. -¿Y dice que Batman no puede estar presente tampoco? -Frunzo el ceño, acariciándome el puente de la nariz.

Jack alza una ceja, ladeando la cabeza. Cada vez está más confuso.

-...Se lo consultaré ahora mismo, doctora. ¿Cuanto antes me ha dicho?… -Le pregunto sin estar para nada de acuerdo con la idea. -...Ya...Ya...Bueno, mientras que estén vigilados de alguna manera y me prometa que ella estará sedada...y atada. -Recalco, entre dientes. -Bueno, usted no vio como se puso la última vez que lo vio… -Resoplo y asiento despacio. -Vale vale...está bien. Se lo diré. Sí, hoy a las siete, lo sé...Vale. Hasta luego. -Cuelgo y dejo el móvil en la mesa.

Continuo comiendo, notando las miradas de Alfred y Jack sobre mí.

-...¿Y bien, Señor? -Me pregunta impaciente Alfred.

-Era la doctora Lee. -Asiento. -...Quiere que… -Alzo la vista hasta Jack unos momentos. -Quiere que Jack vaya a Arkham esta tarde. -

-¡¿Qué?! -Suelta este último, mientras se le cae el tenedor de la mano. -¿Por qué?… -Veo cómo se le eriza el vello del brazo.

-Sssh… -Frunzo el ceño levemente, mirándolo. -...No es por ti. Es por Harley. Tranquilo… -Apoyo una mano en la suya, acariciándole suavemente. -Está muy nerviosa y...Lee cree que si hablas un poco con ella, puede que se cure. Como Batman hizo contigo, ha dicho… -Me sonrojo levemente por esto último. Batman no solo habló con el Joker para curarlo…

Jack alza las cejas levemente, impresionado.

-Ah...¿en serio? -

-Sí, en serio. Tú tienes la última palabra sobre ir o no. Sería esta tarde a las siete, tendríais una habitación aislada para vosotros. Batman y el personal de seguridad y médico estarían en una sala contigua, con un cristal opaco para que Harley se crea que estáis solos. Ella estaría atada, claro. -Asiento.

Alfred arruga la boca, luego sigue comiendo en silencio. No le ha parecido buena idea tampoco.

-...Pues… -Baja la cabeza. -Bueno, puedo intentarlo. A Gotham le vendrá bien que Harley ya no esté...demente. ¿No? -Alza una ceja mirándome.

-Pues claro. -Asiento. -Pero tampoco quiero que te obsesiones si Harley al final...sigue igual. -

-No, no lo haré. Pero siempre hay que ayudar a los demás y...lo quiera o no, Harley ha sido importante para mí en algún momento de mi vida…aunque ese momento fuera pequeñito. -Achica los ojos, analizándolo.

Frunzo el ceño levemente, notando como los celos hacen mella en mí...Suspiro y aparto mi mano de él.

-Si quieres ayudarla, por mí bien. -Jack me mira de reojo.

-...¿Acaso no quieres que la ayude? -Una sonrisa se le escapa, divertida.

-Pues claro que quiero. Por mí mejor, alguien menos a quien perseguir por las calles. Una ciudad más segura… -

-...Oh, Bruce, no te pongas celoso… -Me canturrea mientras me da un golpecito en el hombro, riéndose.

Me sonrojo y frunzo el ceño, gruñendo bajito.

-...No me he puesto celoso… -

* * *

Jack se ríe suavemente mientras andamos por los pasillos de Arkham. Lee gira la cabeza, mirándolo curiosa.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia, Jack? -Sonríe.

-Bueno...Tengo un deja vu muy extraño ahora mismo… -Se vuelve a reír, encogiéndose de hombros. -He andado tantas veces por aquí...aunque ninguna como esta vez. Ahora todo es tan distinto… -Me mira de reojo, fulminándome con la mirada, atravesando la capucha.

Me sonrojo levemente, desviando la mirada.

-Sí...A ver si podemos ayudar a Harley también, ¿eh? -Sonríe más, esperanzada.

-Sería genial… -Suspira. -Eso espero al menos. -Añade, no muy seguro.

-Claro que sí. Bruce confía en ti, Jack. ¿Te ha dado algún consejo antes de venir? -Pregunta un poco tímida, pero deseosa de saber más de la relación del momento.

-Sí, que no me olvide de con quien duermo actualmente… -Se ríe divertido y Lee alza las cejas para después reírse también, sonrojada.

-No me consta que Bruce Wayne te dijera eso, Jack. -Le digo entre dientes, gruñendo, muerto de vergüenza.

-Tú no estabas ahí Batman...además, me lo ha dicho con la mirada. No hacen falta las palabras entre nosotros. -Sonríe...será cara dura.

-Oh...Me encantáis, de verdad. Toda la ciudad está enamorada de vosotros dos. A ver si te llevas a Bruce a bailar...estamos deseando verlo. -Le dice Lee susurrando, con una sonrisa en la boca.

-Lo veréis. Antes o después va a tener que bailar. Aunque sea en nuestra boda. -Lee ahoga un grito de alegría, asintiendo deprisa.

Espera espera...¿ha dicho boda?...Ha dicho boda. Me sonrojo y arrugo la cara. Eso no lo hemos hablado...Tal vez está de coña. Analizo su expresión facial...No sé si lo dice en broma o en serio. Yo ni siquiera me lo he replanteado. También es cierto que muchas veces suelta cosas así y luego son faroles...¿Pero y si esto no es un farol? A lo mejor me está mandando señales...a lo mejor lo dice de verdad para que yo dé el paso...pero…

-Batman. -Lee me llama, frunciendo el ceño.

Doy un pequeño respingo y la miro, estamos delante de una puerta. Hemos llegado y ni me he percatado.

-...Que si estamos listos...Aquí está Harley. Dejaremos pasar a Jack y nosotros esperaremos en la sala contigua, podremos verlo todo desde el cristal unidireccional. -Me explica, parece que me lo está repitiendo.

-Sí, sí, claro. -Asiento deprisa, miro a Jack antes de separarnos. -Ten cuidado… -Le susurro serio, frunciendo el ceño.

-Lo tendré… -Pone lo ojos en blanco, sonriendo.

Lee sonríe y me acompaña a la sala de al lado.

Cuando entramos, vemos a Harley sentada frente a una mesa metálica. Tiene las manos esposada a una barra que recorre la mesa horizontalmente, no puede moverse ni levantarse...bien. Jack entra despacio y el guarda cierra la puerta, dejándolos solos. Harley ve a Jack e inmediatamente después sonríe e intenta levantarse y abalanzarse a él con todas sus fuerzas. Jack se echa para atrás instintivamente, separándose de ella y alzando las manos.

-Sh...Harley tranquila...no me voy a ir. Quédate quieta y tranquilízate… -Le explica, sentándose al otro lado de la mesa.

-...Vale Pudin...vale. -Sonríe. Sus ojos están desorbitados, sin parar de mirarlo un segundo. Como una polilla a la luz.

-Bien… -Jack sonríe. -¿Qué tal estás?...¿Estás bien, Harley? -

-Sí...bueno, no. Te echo de menos, Pudin. Yo estoy bien pero tú no… -Arruga la cara, mirándolo de arriba a abajo. -He visto la tele...¿desde cuando eres gay? Me querías a mí… -

-...La gente cambia, Harley. Todos cambiamos. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cuántas veces me has abandonado por Ivy? -Alza una ceja. Se nota que esas desventuras, a él le daban igual. O eso espero.

-Pero pero...¡lo hice porque a ti solo te importaba el murciélago! -Harley frunce el ceño, a la defensiva.

-No, lo hiciste porque la quieres...¿Por qué no lo vuelves a intentar con ella? La doctora Lee me ha dicho que no has vuelto a hablar con Ivy. Tal vez sea ella la persona adecuada para ti… -Se encoge de hombros. -Eras muy feliz con ella. Siempre que estabas con ella volvías cantando y con un tiesto en las manos de algún bonsai. ¿O no? -

Lee y yo nos miramos alzando una ceja...Pongo los ojos en blanco y ella ahoga una risa, tapándose la cara. Preferimos no decir nada sobre las ocurrencias que acabamos de escuchar.

-...Sí...A la pelirroja le encantan los bonsais. Siempre me regalaba uno cuando volvía contigo. Me decía que me protegería de ti. -Harley tiene la mirada en blanco, recordándolo mientras sonríe.

-¿Ves? Tenías que protegerte de mí, Harley. Alguien del que te tienes que proteger no es bueno para ti...Y Ivy era quien te protegía. Ella es la que realmente te quería. Siempre lo ha hecho. -Ladea la cabeza mirándola.

-Pero...pero Pudin, yo juré estar a tu lado y...y siempre te he querido. -Lo mira, con ojos brillantes.

-No, Harley...Lo que tienes se llama síndrome de estocolmo. Estabas demasiado ciega como para darte cuenta. Pero ahora yo ya estoy bien...estoy feliz. Y quiero que tú también seas feliz. Porque te me lo mereces. Y con Ivy serás feliz. -Sonríe tranquilo.

Harley lo mira en silencio, analizando sus palabras, luego baja la mirada, suspirando.

-No quiero olvidarte, Pudin...No quiero abandonarte...No puedo dejar morir al Joker… -Alza la vista cuando lo llama así.

Frunzo el ceño, mirándolos intermitentemente a los dos. Lee se acerca al cristal para ver a Jack, pero nos da la espalda, así que no vemos su expresión.

-...Harley...el Joker murió hace mucho. -Dice al fin. Harley descompone la cara, abriendo los ojos como platos. -El Joker nunca habría venido aquí a ayudarte, ni te hubiera dicho que te fueras con Ivy, ni hubiera podido sentir lo que es el amor de verdad por otro ser vivo que no hubiese sido él mismo. No me vas a abandonar, porque no voy a volver a estar solo de nuevo. -Se levanta y rodea la mesa, poniéndose a su lado.

Harley lo mira desde abajo, con lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas, llorando en silencio.

-Harleen...por favor...acepta la ayuda de los doctores. Vuelve a intentarlo con Ivy, intenta ser feliz con ella. Pero feliz de verdad. No la felicidad demente que teníamos nosotros… -Sonríe débilmente. -Sé feliz mientras te comes un helado...o mientras ves una peli y comes palomitas...o mientras haces una pizza casera. -Se encoge de hombros. -En estas últimas semanas he sido más feliz que en toda mi vida. Y solo han hecho falta unos cuantos meses de medicación y estar junto a alguien que me cuida y se preocupa por mí. -Sonríe más. -Date una oportunidad...en el fondo, sé que sigues siendo esa psiquiatra con ansias de tener una gran familia feliz. -

-...Pudin… -Dice con la voz rota.

-Sh… -Se inclina hacia ella y la abraza, acariciándole la cabeza despacio.

Harley rompe a llorar, intentando moverse para abrazarlo, berreando y escondiendo la cabeza en su pecho.

Lee suspira y me mira de reojo, incómoda. Casi tanto como yo.

-Y tanto que el Joker está muerto… -Asiente despacio.

-Se lo dije cuando lo traje de vuelta a Arkham, doctora. Si Harley puede rehabilitarse como él, Gotham será mucho más segura. -

-Y si se curan ellos dos...podemos curar a quien sea. -Sonríe motivada. -Si Harley mejora después de esto, ayudará a Ivy. Y ya serán tres los súper villanos curados. -

-Al final vamos a tener mejor reputación que Metrópolis… -Digo sonriendo.

-Bueno bueno bueno...no adelantemos acontecimientos. -Se ríe asintiendo, luego se acerca a mí, susurrando. -Aunque me gustaría verlo, y tanto que sí… -Dice divertida antes de irse conmigo junto a Jack de nuevo.

* * *

Suspiro pesadamente mientras apoyo los codos en la parte superior del jacuzzi que hay junto a la piscina, inclino la cabeza hacia atrás y Jack me mira curioso frente a mí. Bajo la mirada hasta él y alzo una ceja.

-¿Qué pasa?… -

-Nada...La luna hace que tus ojos brillen más. -Me sonríe, hundiéndose hasta que el agua le tapa hasta la boca, se acerca lentamente a mi.

Sonrío levemente, a pesar de que ya no sea el Joker...a veces sigue siendo un payaso.

-Uy...que miedo...un tiburón viene a por mí. -Digo susurrando, ligeramente avergonzado.

Cuando está muy cerca sale de un salto y me gruñe abrazándome.

-...Ahora es cuando te desangras entre gritos de dolor. -Dice entornando los ojos, mirándome.

-Ay...me desangro...que dolor… -Arrugo la cara, sonrojándome.

-Tu interpretación sí que me está matando… -Frunce el ceño y resopla, desviando la mirada y separándose de mi.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Nunca me ha devorado un tiburón… -Me siento ridículo.

-Pues tal vez este tiburón debería devorarte… -Sonríe divertido y se vuelve a acercar, apoya las manos en mi abdomen, acariciándome. -Hay mucho que devorar… -

-No, espera, espera… -Frunzo el ceño, agarrándole las muñecas. Él alza la cabeza, frunciendo el ceño también por cortarle el rollo. -...Lo que le has dicho a Harley...¿es verdad? -Lo miro a los ojos con cierto escepticismo y...rencor.

-¿Qué? -Alza una ceja molesto. -¿De qué estás hablando? -

-De que...si de verdad llegaste a quererla alguna vez...de que si...si puede que vuelvas a sentir algo por ella. -Le suelto las muñecas y bajo la mirada.

-...La quise en algún momento, como ya te he dicho. Pero no lo voy a volver a hacer. -Explica tajante. No quiere hablar de esto.

-Y...¿y si lo nuestro también es momentáneo? -Le pregunto con miedo. Mucho miedo.

-...Bueno...todo es momentáneo, Bruce. -Se encoge de hombros, enfadado. -Nada dura infinitamente. Más que nada, porque no somos inmortales. Algún día o tú o yo dejaremos de pisar esta bonita ciudad, y entonces...este momento acabará. La vida es un momento más largo que los demás...Y quiero pasar ese momento contigo. -Asiente, mirándome triste por mi inseguridad.

Alzo los ojos para mirarlo. No me esperaba esa respuesta. Trago saliva y noto como mi estómago da vueltas por las emociones. Opto por quedarme callado porque no sé qué decir...y porque no puedo hablar ahora mismo.

-...¿Por qué has dicho esto de repente? ¿Llevas mucho dándole vueltas? -Ladea la cabeza y apoya una mano en mi mejilla. -¿A qué ha venido esto? -

-...Es que...he visto a Harley tan hecha polvo porque te ha perdido...que por un momento me he visto a mí en su lugar. Cuando abandonaste mi cueva para volver a Arkham me quedé igual. Devastado por la pérdida y...perdido. Solo. -Añado, arrugando la cara. Es difícil decir todo esto.

-Oh...Bruce. -Arruga la cara también, preocupado. -No lo sabía… -Sube las rodillas al asiento continuo que rodea el jacuzzi por dentro donde estoy, colocando una pierna a cada lado, luego me rodea el cuello con lo brazos y me abraza. Le abrazo también, en silencio. -...Puedes estar tranquilo...no pienso irme a ningún lado. Voy a pegarme a ti para siempre...como un imán a una nevera gigante. -Se ríe levemente.

-...¿Por qué tengo que ser una nevera gigante? -Alzo una ceja, torciendo la boca.

-Bueno, pues un Batman de metal gigante...es lo primero que se me ha ocurrido, no sé. -Se vuelve a reír. -...Pero en serio, no me vas a perder. Te quiero, y te quiero de verdad. -Asiente, separándose de mí para mirarme.

-...Yo también te quiero. De verdad. -Añado, sonrojándome.

-Ya lo sé, no hace falta que me lo digas. -Me guiña un ojo, sonriéndome.

-Oye y...¿lo que has dicho de la boda? -Le pregunto achicando los ojos.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa con eso? -Asiente, sin darle importancia. Me pasa los dedos por el pelo mojado, peinándome hacia atrás y acariciándome.

-...¿Iba en serio? -

-No lo sé, ¿tú qué crees? -

Me quedo callado, mirándolo. Parece que me ignora. Arrugo la cara confuso.

-...No lo sé… -Baja los ojos hasta mí y ladea la cabeza.

-Pues vaya marido más indeciso ibas a ser… -Se burla de mí.

-¿Eh?...¡Pero si has sacado tú el tema! -Me sonrojo, frunciendo el ceño.

-Eso es mentira, lo has sacado tú. -Me gira la cabeza, orgulloso. -Me voy que me estoy quedando helado. -La brisa de la noche empieza a soplar más fuerte.

Luego se separa de mí y se acerca al borde para salir. Antes de que salga, le agarro de la muñeca y tiro de él hacia mí. Choco mis labios con los suyos y lo empiezo a besar, sentándolo otra vez a horcajadas sobre mí.

-...Vale, tal vez me quede un poco más...Futuro maridito… -Añade pícaro.

Antes de que pueda decir algo, me calla besándome de nuevo, riéndose después y enredando sus dedos en mi pelo.

* * *

Resoplo mientras miro el gran cartel que corona el edificio que está delante de mí. Lex Corp. No quería venir...era lo último que quería hacer. Quería mandar a la mierda a Lex y a todos sus chanchullos y planes descabellados que a saber si todavía tiene conmigo...pero no puedo permitir que cierren los W&Labs. Estamos haciendo grandes cosas a favor del progreso del planeta. Así que voy a tener que tragarme mi orgullo.

Asiento y decido entrar al edificio. Hay un montón de gente yendo de aquí para allá. Algunos trajeados, otros con batas...Mucha más gente que en mi empresa.

Me acerco al mostrador y en cuanto el chico me ve, da un respingo.

-Se...se...¡señor Wayne! -Me grita sorprendido, levantándose y rodeando el escritorio. -Bienvenido a Lex Corp, Señor. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle? -Parece nervioso...la frente le suda. Es un chico joven y con gafas, pelo azabache.

-Hola… -Leo su placa con su nombre. -Austin. -Le saludo, sonriendo amable. Nadie de aquí tiene que saber que en realidad quiero matar a Lex.

-En efecto Señor, para servirle. -Sonríe nervioso, traga saliva, desviando la mirada, incómodo.

-...Tranquilo, Austin, que no me he comido a nadie...todavía. -Me río levemente. Él me devuelve la risa, de forma sonora y nerviosa. -Quiero ver a Lex. Hace ya unos días que no nos vemos y...la última vez no sé qué me pasó que acabé...perjudicado. -

-Oh, siento oír eso, Señor...Ahora mismo. Espere, por favor. -Me señala unos asientos y coge el teléfono, marcando varios números y poniéndoselo en la oreja.

-Estoy bien, esperaré de pie. -Me meto las manos en los bolsillos, mirando alrededor.

-Señor Luthor...Disculpe...disculpe… -Oigo como Austin recibe una buena bronca de Lex. -...Lo siento mucho, Señor...Pero...Sí, verá, el Señor Wayne está aquí… -Los gritos se intensifican, aunque no logró oír bien lo que dice. -Ahora mismo Señor, como usted diga...sí...sí, Señor, de acuerdo. -Cuelga y me mira, sonriendo. -Por favor, acompáñeme… -Me señala hacia los ascensores y empieza a andar.

-Claro, Austin. -Le digo calmado, siguiéndolo.

Cuando nos montamos en el ascensor, veo que pulsa el botón del último piso, donde está el despacho de Lex.

-...Siento si por mi culpa te has llevado una bronca, Austin. Era lo último que quería. -

Se gira sorprendido, negando deprisa con la cabeza.

-No, por dios, Señor...No ha sido su culpa. Aunque muchas gracias. -Sonríe levemente y se gira. -...La prensa tiene razón. Es usted un santo. -Sonríe más y se gira de nuevo, dándome la espalda.

Me río levemente por el comentario.

-Comparado con Lex, cualquiera es bueno, ¿no? -

-Ah… -Se empieza a reír divertido, luego se calla de repente. -...Por favor no le diga que me he reído de esto… -Lo oigo tragar saliva. Este tipo de verdad le tiene miedo a Luthor…

-No le diré nada. Será nuestro pequeño secreto. -Sonrío y él me mira de reojo, sonriéndome también.

Cuando las puertas se abren, vemos a Lex esperándonos justo frente a nosotros, de brazos cruzados y serio. Cuando me ve, sonríe radiante. Esas sonrisas falsas y envenenadas suyas…

Sonrío del mismo modo y salgo del ascensor, despidiéndome de Austin.

-Adiós, Austin. Un placer… -Le sonrío.

-Oh, adiós, Señor Wayne...lo mismo digo. -Sonríe emocionado, luego las puertas se vuelve a cerrar.

Ando hasta Lex y abre los brazos, sonriendo más.

-Pero si es mi empresario de Gotham favorito...Bienvenido, Bruce. -Me estrecha la mano enérgicamente.

-Hola, Lex...Perdona lo del otro día… -Me río falsamente. -Imagínate cómo me pondría que ni siquiera me acuerdo de lo que pasó… -Me río más. -Ya sabes que los borrachos siempre dicen tonterías. Espero que no fuera muy pesado con mis cosas. -

-Oh, para nada, Wayne, para nada… -Se ríe también. -No sabía que tenías tan poco aguante para el vino...aunque está bien saberlo para la próxima… -Me dice bromeando.

-Lex...ya no soy el soltero de oro que solía ser...llegas un poco tarde. -Le digo sarcástico.

-Como eres, Bruce… -Niega con la cabeza sonriendo. -Bueno, pasa. -Me señala su despacho.

Asiento y paso con él. Más que un despacho parece una sala de culto a su ego. No hay un lugar donde mires y no esté o su cara o su nombre...o los dos a la vez. Ahogo un gruñido y me siento en una de las sillas de delante del escritorio.

-Quería venir para ver qué planes tenías ahora...con nosotros o con los laboratorios. Como la anterior vez terminó tan...difusa, quería retomar esta bonita relación que forjamos hace unos meses. -Le sonrío.

-Un detalle por tu parte...La verdad es que iba a ir a verte a Gotham si no venías, pero dado que has venido. -Se sienta frente a mí, ese sillón lo hace ver omnipotente.

Como si fuera omnipotente...Él, en la ciudad de Superman...Ptch.

-No ha sido nada. Además, Jack quería hacer turismo por tu ciudad. -Me encojo de hombros. Aprovechando que tenía que venir, Alfred y Jack están de compras y visitando monumentos y museos de la ciudad.

-...¿Él ha venido? -Se pone serio de repente.

-...Sí. -Alzo una ceja. -Pero no va a venir aquí. Una vez que acabe nuestra reunión nos volvemos a Gotham. -Arrugo la cara. -¿Por qué? -

-No, por nada...es que no lo aguanto. -Pone los ojos en blanco.

-Ah… -Me río levemente, aunque no me ha hecho ni pizca de gracia. -Ya no es el Joker, no te puede seguir cayendo igual de mal, Lex… -

-Me da igual. Simplemente no lo trago...No me explico cómo puedes tenerlo en tu casa todo el puto día… -Dice entre dientes, desviando la mirada.

Pues del mismo modo yo tampoco me explico cómo tus subordinados te aguantan...Sonrío calmado, ahogando una fingida risa.

-Él también me tiene que aguantar a mí, ¿no? Aunque no he venido a hablar de eso. -

-No, la verdad es que no. -Resopla, cruzándose de piernas y acomodándose en el sillón. -Tengo varios planes a la vista, Bruce. Vamos a seguir con las bioprácticas de las células madre. Creemos que ahora que tenemos tu equipo y dinero, podremos..."imprimir" órganos totalmente funcionales. Y el siguiente paso serán seres vivos completos. Empezaremos por los más simples, claro, protozoos, bacterias, luego plantas...nos llevará unos años, supongo. -

-Bueno, no hay prisa, Lex. Solo voy a pedirte que me informes cada equis tiempo de los avances...por lo demás, tienes vía libre, ya lo sabes. -Le sonrío. -Mi empresa ya sabes que va a centrarse unos meses en el desarrollo municipal de la ciudad, con la empresa de Jack. Pero tu parte del presupuesto no se va a tocar, claro. -

-No esperaba menos de tu parte...Mi empresa por sí sola también tiene grandes planes. -Asiente sonriendo orgulloso. Lo sabía. Sabía que si presumía de mis cosas, él también debía de hacerlo...Lex tiene, por suerte o por desgracia, la manía de sacar a relucir sus planes siempre.

-¿Más grandes que los de Gotham? -Alzo una ceja y puedo ver cómo sus ojos sueltan chispas, retándome con mi simple y llana pregunta.

-Mucho más grandes. -Apoya las manos en el escritorio, acercándose a mí y frunciendo el ceño. -¿Te dice algo el nombre de Waller? -

Y tanto que me dice...Me dice que ahora sé que tú y ella tramáis algo, y que ese algo estaba conectado con la caja madre. Y esta...con Selina. Y a saber con quién más.

-...Me quiere sonar… -Ladeo la cabeza, haciéndome el tonto. Achico los ojos y me rasco la nuca, activando la grabadora del cuello de mi camisa. Esto lo tiene que oír la liga.

-Te quiere sonar… -Gruñe, poniendo los ojos en blanco. -Waller es un alto mando en el gobierno. Lo controla desde las sombras y no tiene escrúpulos...Estamos haciendo algo, algo grande. Aún no me han dicho del todo de qué se trata, aunque si me han llamado a mí, es que es algo importante. -Sonríe orgulloso.

-Vaya… -Lo miro sorprendido, no por lo que me dice, sino porque está confesándolo todo él solo. ¿Cómo se puede ser tan tonto y creerse el más listo del planeta a la vez?

-Sí, Wayne. -Dice burlón. -De hecho, estuvimos a punto de finalizar el plan, pero adivina… -Frunce el ceño. Me quedo callado. -...Súper tonto y Batlerdo se interpusieron en nuestro camino. Digamos que nos robaron algo que les robamos...Qué irónico ¿eh? -Se ríe entre dientes.

-Batman no suele robar...¿qué era? Tal vez podría hablar con él para que te lo devolviera… -Asiento mirándolo.

-Eso es secreto. Y no, lo último que queremos es más gente involucrada. Ni siquiera te tendría que estar contando esto. Aunque yo tampoco sé la finalidad...Mi misión era sustraer energía de...un objeto. Y construir algo para poder albergar esa clase de energía para usarla después. Eso fue lo único que me dijo Amanda Waller. -Se encoge de hombros.

-Ya veo… -Asiento despacio. -¿Por qué no usas una batería? Si es solo para contenerla. -Me hago el tonto con esta pregunta estúpida. Ninguna batería humana actual puede contener la energía de la caja madre. Casi nada puede. Tal vez Víctor.

Lex se ríe divertido por mi comentario, fascinado por mi "estupidez".

-No, Wayne. Esa energía no la puede contener una batería...pero gracias por la aportación. Luego te contaré más sobre mis progresos. -Dice sonriendo orgulloso, idolatrándose él mismo. -Voy a cambiar el mundo otra vez, después de todo. -

-Parece interesante, sí. -Le sonrío.

Estoy más tranquilo en realidad. Luthor solo está siendo la marioneta de Waller. Y, en realidad...no parece que esté haciendo nada explícitamente malvado esta vez. Parece que quiere...hacer progresar el mundo, con lo que cree que es una energía limpia e infinita. Aunque lo tendremos que seguir vigilando de cerca. Para llegar a Waller al menos.

-Pues...ha estado bien hablar contigo, me gustan tus planes y tienes mi visto bueno. -Me levanto y le estrecho la mano. -Y lo siento de nuevo por lo del otro día… -Me río.

-...Oh, no fue nada. Tampoco dijiste tantas tonterías, tranquilo… -Tuerce la boca, molesto, porque seguramente no puedo sonsacarme nada.

-Vale...Oye, ¿sabes de algún sitio bueno para ir a comer por aquí? -

-Unos cuantos de hecho… -Me dice mientras me acompaña a la salida. -¿Te gusta la comida italiana? Espero que hayas traído dinero… -Me sonríe divertido.

-...Creo que tengo algo de suelto. -Me río levemente. Ahogo un gruñido...solo dime dónde está para que pueda irme ya…

-Te acompañaré a la entrada, pilla cerca de aquí. -Me dice pulsando el botón del ascensor.

-Oh, genial. -Le sonrío.

Genial. Me muerdo el labio, desviando la mirada molesto.

* * *

Al final la idea del italiano de Lex queda descartada, Alfred me avisa de que están comiendo en una hamburguesería cercana. Al entrar al restaurante, los veo sentados en una mesa...con unos cuantos más.

Lois y Clark me saludan sonriendo, y Jon hace lo mismo, aunque a gritos.

-¡Hola! -Me dice animado, comiéndose su menú infantil.

-Hola Jon...Hola chicos. -Me siento al lado de Jack y me desabrocho la chaqueta del traje. Aquí dentro hace calor. Aunque casi no hay gente, lo cual es un alivio.

-Hola, mi hombre de negocios… -Me saluda Jack, besándome la mejilla. -¿Qué tal con Lex? -

-Espero que no le haya defraudado nuestra decisión, Señor. Jack quería probar este sitio y luego nos hemos encontrado con la familia Kent. -Asiente Alfred.

-No, para nada, está bien. -Asiento, mirando mi hamburguesa. -Bien...Ha hecho como si no supiera nada de lo del otro día. -Digo mirando a Clark y Jack, luego empiezo a comer…está bueno al menos. -Luego tenemos que hablar con la JL, Clark. -Le digo en un tono más bajo. -Luthor me ha dado algunas claves. -

-Qué sorpresa. -Clark pone los ojos en blanco, aunque luego frunce el ceño. -...Está bien. -

-¿A que le quedan mal las gafas? -Dice Jack señalando a Clark, este alza una ceja, molesto.

-Oh, yo siempre se lo digo… -Se ríe Lois, Jon la imita, asintiendo. -Aunque mi marido está guapo se ponga lo que se ponga… -Le susurra sonriendo.

-Gracias, Lois. -Suspira mientras sigue comiendo.

-De cualquier forma...Este chaval me ha caído genial… -Sonríe Jack mirando a Jon. -Tus papis me prometieron que ibas a venir a bañarte un día a casa con ellos. Puedes venir cuando quieras. -

-¡¿En serio?! -Pregunta Jon, con un brillo en los ojos. -¡Qué guay! Tú también me has caído bien, Jack. -Se ríe, animado.

¿Cuánto tiempo han estado juntos?...Achico los ojos, escuchándolos. No sabía que a Jack le gustaran tanto los críos. Aunque no me extraña, a veces es como un crío. Lo veo reírse hablando con Jon...tal vez le gustaría tener niños. Ya nos preguntaron por ello, pero no le di importancia. Debería preguntarle cosas así...Aunque me debería hacer la misma pregunta, ¿quiero tener hijos? ¿Más? Serían adoptados también, claro, eso no es algo que me importe...Tampoco es que sea demasiado mayor para adoptar, todavía puedo de sobra. Y el dinero tampoco sería un problema. Además...ahora podría criarlos con Jack a mi lado. Con alguien a mi lado.

Sonrío ante la idea. Veo a Jack persiguiendo a nuestro hijo o hija por el jardín, mientras que yo juego con otro u otra, sentados en el césped...Alfred los malcriaría como todo buen abuelo hace con sus nietos...Los robin vendrían a las comidas familiares...Dick haría de hermano mayor responsable y tendríamos algún perro o gato por casa, que yo acabaría cuidando...Tendría una familia feliz. Una de verdad. Tendría lo que siempre he querido...y tal vez, si Arkham sigue reformando gente...Batman podría jubilarse. Me centraría en la empresa de mis padres, haría Gotham mejor, ayudaría a los ciudadanos y al mundo...junto a mi familia. Suspiro y bajo la mirada, pensativo. Añoro esa vida y ni siquiera ha llegado a existir.

Miro a Jack...No ha existido todavía...pero puede que algún día...exista.

Sonrío y Jack me mira, luego sonríe también.

-¿Qué pasa?…Estás muy callado. Siempre estás callado pero...esa carita. -Ladea la cabeza.

-No pasa nada. Es que soy feliz. -Me encojo de hombros, sonrojándome levemente. Hacía años que no decía algo tan cursi.

-Oh… -Jack se ríe. -Yo también soy feliz. -Asiente. -Aunque seré más feliz cuando...¡te gane al water polo! -Le grita a Jon.

Este frunce el ceño, señalándolo con una patata frita.

-¡No si yo te gano primero! -Le saca la lengua.

-Dices eso porque no conoces a mi tiburón ancestral… -Achica los ojos sonriendo.

-Bueno tú tampoco conoces a mi...manta raya súper guay. -Le contesta sonriendo orgulloso.

Clark y yo nos miramos, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Lo dicho, dos críos siendo críos...Alfred y Lois se ríen levemente, escuchándolos.

Cuando terminamos de comer, nos despedimos y Jack le promete a Jon que dentro de poco vendrán a casa para pasar el día en la piscina. Al montarnos en el coche y llevar un tiempo en la carretera, saco el tema. Alfred conduce, así que estamos los dos en los asientos de atrás.

Carraspeo levemente y lo miro. Él me mira, curioso, luego sonríe.

-...Parecías muy alegre con Jon. -

-Es muy majo el chaval. ¿No te cae bien? -Alza una ceja, confuso.

-¿Eh? Sí sí, claro...no es eso. Digo que...se te dan bien los niños. -Me encojo de hombros.

-Ah… -Sonríe. -Sí, me gustan mucho. Se suelen llevar bien conmigo, supongo. Es decir, antes les daba miedo pero, ¿a quién no le daba miedo? -Deja de sonreír, acordándose. -...Pero me gustan mucho sí. -Desvía la mirada.

Alfred me mira a través del espejo retrovisor central, preguntándose qué estoy intentando hacer con su mirada escéptica. Arrugo la cara y vuelvo a hablar, no sabiendo cómo sacar el tema.

-Es una suerte...A mi se me dan muy mal. -Asiento. -He criado a cuatro y...he hecho lo que he podido. Desearía haber sido mejor. -

-Fuiste muy bueno, Bruce… -Me mira triste, apoyando una mano en mi muslo. -Son buenos chicos ¿no? Les enseñaste valores y les diste la mejor vida posible. -Sonríe. -A mi me hubiera gustado haber podido ser padre… -Suspira bajando la mirada.

Ahí es donde quería ir...lo sabía.

-Eso...eso quería decirte. -Trago saliva. -Yo he sido padre. Pero tú no...y...mientras os veía a Jon y a ti jugar...no sé. -Me encojo de hombros nervioso. Jack me mira curioso, empezando a entender a qué me refiero. -...Quiero darte esa oportunidad también a ti. Y…quiero poder tener una familia feliz, como la tiene Clark. Y ahora que tengo a alguien a mi lado para hacerlo...no sé… -Arrugo la cara, sin saber cómo seguir.

Jack se desabrocha el cinturón y antes de que pueda reaccionar se abalanza a mí, abrazándome del cuello fuerte y escondiendo la cara en mi pecho. Alzo las cejas sorprendido y lo miro. Alfred nos mira de reojo por el espejo, sonriendo débilmente.

Lo rodeo con los brazos, acercándolo a mí. Le acaricio la espalda y él asiente despacio.

-¿Entonces te parece bien?… -Le pregunto, preocupado por su silencio.

-Sí… -Dice secamente, con la voz rota.

-Eh...Oye...¿estás llorando? -Arrugo la cara, separándolo de mí para mirarlo a la cara.

-No, no me mires… -Dice escondiendo la cara de mí otra vez, secándose las lágrimas. -...Me he emocionado… -

Me río levemente, abrazándolo otra vez. Apoyo la barbilla en su hombro y suspiro tranquilo.

Nos quedamos así un tiempo, y cuando creo que se ha calmado, vuelvo a hablar.

-No me has enseñado qué habéis comprado...¿Habéis ido a muchos sitios? -Le pregunto suavemente.

-Sí...a museos. Hay demasiados monumentos de Superman en esa ciudad. -Dice notablemente molesto. Me río en silencio, acariciándole la espalda. -Hemos ido a varias tiendas, de comida y algunas de ropa...Me gusta más lo que venden en Gotham. -

-Ya veo...Bueno, por suerte vivimos en Gotham. Si algún día quieres salir de compras, no tienes más que decirlo… -

-Ya lo sé...tal vez llame a Lois. -

-...¿Y por qué no quieres ir de compras conmigo? -Frunzo el ceño, molesto.

Alza la cabeza, mirándome a los ojos.

-No es personal, Bruce, te quiero...pero tu gusto es horrible. -Me confiesa torciendo la boca.

Frunzo el ceño, ahogando un grito ofendido, a lo que Alfred se ríe sonoramente, divertido. Voy a abrir la boca, pero la cierro, mirando a Alfred de reojo.

-No tengo un gusto de horrible… -Niego con la cabeza, mirándolos.

-No, claro que no, cariño… -Sonríe y me abraza, apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro. -...Igualmente quiero seguir yéndome con Lois. Tú tienes mucho trabajo en la oficina ahora y no quiero molestar. Además tienes asuntos con la liga. -

-Pero siempre te puedo hacer un hueco… -Insisto, arrugando la cara.

-Que no, Bruce, no insistas… -

-Déjelo, Señor Wayne...Les vendrá bien airearse el uno del otro de vez en cuando. Jack también tiene que hacer vida social aparte de usted y yo. Amigos con los que quedar y eso… -Me explica Alfred.

-Ya...supongo. -Desvío la mirada.

Jack alza la mirada, sonriendo.

-No te enfades. -

-No estoy enfadado. -Lo miro entornando los ojos.

-Sí lo estás. -

-No, no lo estoy. -Alzo una ceja.

Jack me mira escéptico, luego sonríe más.

-¿Esta noche tienes que irte? -Me pregunta de repente.

-...No lo sé. Esta tarde he convocado a la liga, no sé cuánto durará la reunión...¿Por qué? -

-...Por nada. -Canturrea, cerca de mi oído.

Me sonrojo levemente y lo miro fijamente, achicando los ojos.

-Pásatelo bien con tus súper amiguitos. -Se separa de mí, volviendo a su asiento y poniéndose el cinturón.

Lo sigo con la mirada, sin parar de mirarlo, esto es muy sospechoso...Jack se ríe, niega con la cabeza y mira por la ventana, dejándome de hacer caso.

* * *

Después de que la liga escuche la grabación de esta mañana con Luthor, pulso la tecla para pararla y los miro.

-Esto es lo que sabemos hasta ahora. Nos hemos asegurado de que Luthor es una simple marioneta que no sabe muy bien lo que está haciendo, y que efectivamente, trabaja para Waller. -Asiento.

-...Ahora solo nos queda saber qué hace el monstruo gubernamental. -Dice Hal, encogiéndose de hombros. -A saber para qué quiere la energía de la caja madre. -

-Por lo menos no está usando al escuadrón, ¿no? Están todos en Arkham. -Comenta Barry.

-Eso es cierto… -Medito, más para mí mismo.

-Por ahora solo podemos proteger la caja madre e intentar saber los planes de Amanda Waller. -Dice J'onn. -Eso va a ser difícil. Amanda no va a querer hablar con ninguno de nosotros. -

-...Con ninguno de nosotros… -Repito, achicando los ojos. Todos me miran, intrigados. -¿No habíamos dicho que Catwoman estaba en el ajo también? Tal vez ella sepa algo. -

-De que sepa algo a que te lo diga hay un tramo...aunque tú eres el único capaz de contactar con ella. -Sonríe Diana.

-No creo que Catwoman nos facilite información. Sobre todo si trabaja para Waller. -Duda Hal, mirándose las uñas.

-Catwoman trabaja por dinero. Solo hay que darle más dinero del que le da Waller. -Me encojo de hombros. -Y por suerte para nosotros, a Bruce Wayne ahora mismo le sale el dinero por las orejas, literalmente. -

-Buah, ¡el discurso con Jack moló un montón! -Me dice Barry animado. Lo miro de reojo, medio sonriendo y él carraspea, callándose después.

-¿Entonces esa vía vamos a seguir? ¿Intentar poner a Catwoman de nuestro lado? -Pregunta Superman, alzando una ceja.

-Del mismo modo que nos robó la caja madre, ahora le robará información a Waller. Todos ganamos, además, Amanda confía en Selina. Es el topo perfecto. -Le contesto, asintiendo.

-Me parece buen plan...aunque habrá que oír lo que dice Catwoman de todo esto. -Dice dubitativo J'onn.

-No debería ser problema puesto que va a ganar más dinero…¿quién no querría ganar más dinero? Además, va a trabajar para los buenos. -Sonríe Hal.

-Eso haremos entonces. Batman, intenta hablar con Catwoman sobre esto. Los demás intentaremos acceder a la red de comunicaciones de Waller, sus archivos o gente...buscamos información que tenga que ver con la caja madre o derivados. Convocaremos otra reunión cuando tengamos nueva información. -Asiente J'onn, mirándonos a todos. -Así pues, doy por finalizada la sesión, gracias por venir. -Sonríe y se levanta, yéndose de la sala como los demás presentes.

* * *

Tecleo sin parar en el batordenador. Tengo que encontrar a Selina, o por lo menos triangular su posible posición. Si la encuentro pronto tal vez vaya a buscarla hoy...Entre cierro los ojos y cotejo varias cámaras de seguridad de esta semana con datos y posibles localizaciones. Catwoman es escurridiza, pero Selina Kyle sigue siendo una civil que se mueve por Gotham de día.

De pronto, alguien me tapa los ojos por detrás, doy un respingo y agarro un batarang en un movimiento rápido, pero la voz que me habla asustada me frena.

-Bats Bats Bats soy yo… -Dice Jack con urgencia.

Mis músculos se relajan al instante y suspiro.

-Ah...lo siento. -Arrugo la cara, ligeramente avergonzado.

Se ríe nervioso y aparta las manos besándome la mejilla. Rodea la silla y se sienta de lado en mis muslos.

-Ha sido culpa mía por asustar a Batman...¿qué haces? -Me pregunta mirando la gran pantalla.

-No no, lo siento...Nada, buscar a Catwoman. -Continúo tecleando rápidamente.

-Ah...te estaba esperando arriba y, como no venías…Creía que seguías con la liga. -Dice haciendo circulitos en mi armadura con el dedo.

-Terminamos hace una hora o así. Perdón, tengo trabajo. -Asiento, mirándolo de reojo.

-No pasa nada, lo entiendo. -Suspira y apoya la cabeza en mi pecho. -¿Para qué la buscas? -

-Queremos que esté de nuestra parte...nos aportará información, porque Waller confía en ella. -Le explico, examinando las cámaras detenidamente.

-Ya veo… -

-Ahí está… -Digo sonriendo, al verla saltar a una azotea y mirar a los lados. Luego se mete por un conducto de ventilación hacia el edificio. -Debe vivir ahí ahora. Voy a ir a ver si está ahí. -Le beso la mejilla deprisa y lo bajo de mis piernas. -Volveré lo antes posible. -Cojo el cinturón y me lo equipo, luego ando hacia el batmóvil y doy un salto, montándome.

-Adiós, ten cuidado… -Me dice desde lejos.

Le digo adiós con la mano y arranco el coche, pisando el acelerador y saliendo de la cueva.

* * *

El piso franco de Selina, la una y media de la madrugada.

Los tornillos del conducto están sin poner. Y la azotea está llena de gatos y pienso para estos. Definitivamente vive aquí. Me arrodillo y aparto la rendija, escabulléndome dentro. Bajo al suelo sin hacer ruido y miro a los lados. La estancia está oscuras. Esto es la cocina. Ando a gatas hasta rodear la isla de la cocina y veo el pequeño salón, con la tele encendida. A la izquierda está la puerta de entrada, a la derecha un pasillo con una puerta y unas escaleras de caracol. Bonito dúplex, Selina.

Frente a mi, hay un balcón abierto, por donde entra una pequeña brisa que refresca el ambiente. Veo la silueta de una figura fuera, apoyada en la barandilla de espaldas a mi. Sé que es Selina.

Me pongo de pie y ando hasta ella, no me molesto en esconder el ruido de mis pasos. Cuando salgo, estando justo detrás de ella, oigo cómo se ríe.

-...Has tardado más de lo que pensaba, Bat. -Me dice, ladeando la cabeza.

-He estado liado, Cat. -Le digo poniéndome a su lado, apoyándome en la barandilla también.

Me mira de arriba a abajo y sonríe. Está preciosa...con el pelo a media melena, ondulado y maquillada. No sé a donde habrá ido, pero seguro que a una cena de gala.

-...Estás muy guapa, Selina. -Asiento.

-Y tú, pero eso ya lo sabías. Y no necesitas que yo te lo diga. -Sonríe y mira al frente, a la ciudad que se extiende bajo nosotros, negra como la noche.

-¿Algún evento especial? -

-Unos cuantos...todos muy especiales, sí. Luthor, entre ellos. Aunque ese ya lo conocías… -Me sonríe divertida. -Cierto empresario ha estado metiendo las narices donde no le llamaban. -

-Por eso he venido… -La miro. -Quiero que te unas a nosotros, Selina, a la liga. -Le digo sin rodeos.

-¿Y si no quiero? -Me pregunta alzando una ceja, su mirada felina me fulmina. -Tal vez no estoy hecha para ser una niña buena, Bat. -

-¿De verdad quieres seguir trabajando para alguien como Waller? Sabes cómo trabaja...sabes cómo te trata, cómo trata a todos sus subordinados. -

-Te diré lo que te digo siempre, Bruce...Una tiene que comer. -Me explica lentamente, casi susurrando, acercando su cara a mí.

-¿Cuánto te paga Waller? Te pagaré el doble...el triple. Lo que quieras. -Le digo frunciendo el ceño.

-Ah...es verdad. El niño rico ahora es cuatro veces más rico… -Sonríe recordándolo. -Quiero algo más que eso. -Dice entonces.

-...Lo...lo que necesites. Te pagaré este apartamento si quieres. O te regalaré otro si quieres. -Asiento deprisa, mirándola.

-No quiero nada de eso, tontito… -Me dice frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres?… -Le pregunto alzando una ceja.

-...Quiero que vuelvas a hablarme. Que dejes de despreciarme y...volver a ser tu amiga al menos. -Suspira y baja la cabeza.

Alzo las cejas impresionado. ¿Solo eso?...Parpadeo varias veces, atónito.

-Claro...Claro, Selina. Eres mi amiga. Creía que ya lo habíamos arreglado. -Arrugo la cara.

-Pues menuda manera de arreglarlo. Sin hablarme, ni buscarme ni nada. ¿Sabes lo que he robado en todo este tiempo? -Me pregunta alzando una ceja. Frunzo el ceño molesto. -...No he robado nada. A eso voy, ni siquiera sabes lo que he hecho o he dejado de hacer… -Resopla y se acerca a mí. -Entiendo que...ahora estés enamorado y todas esas chorradas. Solo tienes ojos para Jack y...me parece bien, me gusta que por fin seas feliz. Pero recuerda que sigues teniendo gente alrededor que también te quiere, aparte de Jack. -Me dice triste.

-...Lo...lo siento, Selina. -Trago saliva, arrepentido. -No me he dado cuenta. -Desvío la mirada, suspirando.

-Ya lo sé… -Sonríe débilmente y apoya una mano en mi mejilla. -No estás acostumbrado a vivir algo así...lo entiendo. Te entiendo. Solo te estoy avisando… -

-...Ya te quité de la lista de gente vetada para acceder a mi casa, así que ven cuando quieras...¿vale? Y perdón si...te has sentido desplazada. Me sigues importando, sigues siendo importante para mí. -

-Ya lo sé, Bat, eres incapaz de dejar a alguien de lado por mucho que quieras. -Se ríe levemente. -Me di cuenta cuando entré el otro día en tu casa...casi me pillas. -Me dice divertida, alejándose de mi.

-...Sabía que habías sido tú… -Entre cierro los ojos, mirándola.

-Claro que lo sabías. -Se sube de un salto a la barandilla, sentándose en ella después. -Buscaba algo para Waller, pero tú no lo tenías. Así que me fui. -Luego me mira pícara. -¿Qué hacías con Jack esa noche? -Alza las cejas, sugerente.

-Eh… -Me sonrojo y giro la cabeza, cruzándome de brazos. -Nada… -Arrugo la cara y oigo cómo se ríe.

-Me gusta ver que Jack te está soltando...Te veo más feliz, y eso me gusta. -Me sonríe sincera.

-...Gracias, Selina. Que alguien como tú me lo diga...significa mucho. -

-De nada, Bat. -Mueve las piernas lentamente. -Dile a tu pandilla de súper amigos que estaré encantada de unirme a vuestro bando. Os iré informando de los planes de Amanda en cuanto me entere de ellos. Avísame de la próxima reunión e iré encantada. Hablaremos de mi presupuesto entonces. -Me guiña un ojo, divertida.

-...Claro, les avisaré. -Suspiro. -Gracias por unirte. -Saco la batgarra y alzo el brazo.

-No es nada, Bat...no es nada. -Me sonríe y me dice adiós antes de que dispare la batgarra y me vaya de allí.

* * *

Abro la puerta de mi cuarto despacio, intentando no hacer ruido. Al entrar, cierro la puerta en silencio y sonrío levemente. Me quito la ropa, poniéndome el pijama y me subo a la cama, gateando hasta la almohada.

A mi lado, Jack está tumbado de lado, su pecho sube y baja despacio y su rostro está en paz. Un brazo le cuelga por un lado de la cama y al final de esta, en el suelo, está el mando de la tele. Me río en silencio y niego con la cabeza, tumbándome después. Suspiro y cierro los ojos...estoy agotado, mental y físicamente. Menos mal que gracias al nuevo Arkham, los mayores problemas de Gotham están resueltos.

Aunque tal vez haya eliminado para siempre el mayor problema de esta ciudad. Miro al hombre que duerme plácidamente a mi lado. A veces aún no me lo creo. Todo parece un sueño del que algún día me despertaré y la pesadilla volverá a empezar. Solo espero que ese día nunca llegue, porque el día que lo haga, estaré realmente perdido y...solo.

Arrugo la cara ante la idea y, posesivamente, me giro y abrazo a Jack por detrás, juntándolo a mí. Respiro contra su oreja y noto cómo él se revuelve y gimotea en sueños, encogiéndose y pegándose a mí.

-Sh… -Intento que no se despierte, pero ya es demasiado tarde.

Jack se gira, frunciendo el ceño y mirándome, un poco desorientado y dormido todavía. Baja y vuelve a subir sus ojos verdes y brillantes como la esmeralda hasta mi cara. Lo miro curioso y cuando creo que va a decir algo, entorna los ojos y desvía su mirada. Alzo una ceja y Jack cierra los ojos, volviéndose a quedar dormido.

Alzo las cejas sorprendido por esa capacidad para ignorarme y volver a dormirse, y opto por hacer lo mismo.

* * *

Suspiro profundamente, removiendo mi taza de café. Son las siete de la mañana, y no estaría despierto sino fuera porque tengo una reunión en media hora...más entrevistas. Ni siquiera Alfred está despierto, y mucho menos Jack. Miro el reloj del horno y tuerzo la boca, ¿por qué tenía que ser justo ayer cuando hablé tan tarde con Selina? Niego con la cabeza y me acerco la taza a los labios, empezando a beberme el café.

-Hola viejo...¿qué? ¿Madrugando hoy? -Oigo de repente que me preguntan a mi espalda.

Abro los ojos como platos y me giro deprisa para verificar que, efectivamente, él es quien me está hablando ahora mismo. Aquí, en la cocina...delante de mí. Lleva un traje y una camisa de color negro y una corbata roja, con zapatos de marca.

Abro la boca, impresionado y la taza se resbala de mis dedos, haciéndose añicos y produciendo un horrible sonido.

Él mira la taza en el suelo y alza una ceja, luego me mira con una sonrisa burlona.

-Vale que seas rico, tío, yo también lo soy ahora...pero no vayas tirando vajilla que a saber cuanto cuesta… -Achica los ojos de forma repelente...como siempre.

Me quedo callado sin decir nada, lo miro una y otra vez, asegurándome de que es él.

-...Un año y diez meses… -Le digo entre dientes, frunciendo el ceño.

-Y tanto. Ha sido mucho tiempo...Muchos cambios para ti, ¿eh? Hasta nos hemos cambiado de acera. ¿Te dejo solo casi dos años y te me vuelves gay? Voy a tener que hablar con Grayson. -Se sienta en una silla, apoyando los pies en mesa. Sigue teniendo los mismos modales...ninguno, en resumidas cuentas.

-Un año y diez meses...y ni siquiera me has podido enviar un email para saber que estabas bien… -Le repito, gruñendo, cada vez más enfadado.

-Tampoco creo que me fueras a responder. Estabas muy ocupado con...el payaso de mierda. -Frunce el ceño, retándome con la mirada. Siempre igual.

-...Ya no es él. Aunque eso ya lo sabes...por eso has vuelto, ¿verdad, Jason? -Pronuncio su nombre despacio, acusativamente.

Él me sonríe divertido y se estira, poniendo las manos detrás de la cabeza.

-Haz otros dos cafés, ¿quieres? Tenemos mucho de qué hablar, viejo. -Me sonríe con prepotencia y señala la cafetera con la barbilla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de autora:
> 
> ¡BOOM, Jason entra en juego!
> 
> Estaba deseando subir este capítulo solamente por este delicioso plot twist final. Como ya dije, quería ir metiendo personajes a medida que avanzara la trama, y le toca el turno a Jason. Sinceramente, odié y amé a este pajarito en Batman: Arkham Knight, es de donde saco primordialmente su personalidad y me sirve como referencia; aunque este Jason es el de el universo de los cómics. Me encantó la trinidad oscura que formó con Arthemis y Bizarro, me parecen súper interesantes a nivel de transfondo de personajes. En cuanto al capítulo, se ha empezado a desarrollar un poco más la pobre relación entre Harley y Jack, y a partir de aquí, se seguirá mucho más. Tengo pesado que cada uno sea independiente, pero que se ayuden mutuamente a avanzar. Sobre todo después de haberme leído la GRANDIOSA serie de Stjepan Sejic, Harleen.
> 
> Y ahora, ¡quería desearos feliz aniversario! Ya hace un año que empecé a subir este quebradero de cabeza mío y quería dar las gracias a las personas que se han pasado a leerlo y a dejar palabras bonitas. ¡Vuestro apoyo me ayuda a seguir actualizando, lo valoro mucho! :D Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, ¡un saludo!


	17. Noche en el Casino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de autora al final.

**De vacaciones en la batcueva**

**Capítulo 17**

_**Noche en el Casino** _

-¿Y dónde está? -Me pregunta Jason. No parece enfadado...más bien...se está riendo de mí. Se mete un trozo de tostada en la boca. Parece que ha venido a desayunar también.

-...Arriba, durmiendo. -Le explico frunciendo el ceño. -Oye, Jason...Ya no es...el monstruo que te mató, ¿vale? Eso fue hace mucho y...me ha dicho en repetidas ocasiones que lo siente. Lo has tenido que ver en la tele. -

-Lo sé, Bruce, lo sé...Relájate, ¿vale? Estás muy tenso y eso que ahora se supone que… -Hace un gesto obsceno con las manos, refiriéndose al sexo y me sonrojo, desviando la mirada. -Mira, no he venido con malos rollos. Solo he venido a ver cómo le va a mi papi y...mi nuevo otro papi. -Sonríe mirándome, divertido.

-Ugh...cállate ya. -Gruño sonrojado, tapándome la cara. Nunca me ha llamado papi y me lo tiene que llamar ahora. Maldito niñato.

Él se ríe, bebiéndose su café después.

-¿Qué dijo Alfred cuando se enteró? -

-...Al principio le costó creérselo. Luego, cuando lo conoció, lo fue aceptando. Aunque fue duro para todos. Bárbara, Jim, Dick...Clark. -Tuerzo la boca con este último, puesto que a él le debería dar igual...pero bueno.

-¿El boy scout? -Alza una ceja, entre interesado y sorprendido. -Sigue hablando… -

-...No hay mucho que decir. Está… -Arrugo la cara, no sabiendo cómo explicarme. -Es al que más le ha costado...dejarnos estar juntos. Al que más le está costando… -Cambio el tiempo verbal al presente, resoplando y bebiéndome mi café.

-Vaya vaya...Siempre lo he sospechado, pero tú siempre has estado tan ciego para esas cosas… -Se ríe levemente. Frunzo el ceño, mirándolo. -Vamos, tío, Superman siempre tenía como un escáner exclusivo para ti. Siempre te tenía localizado y...te protegía. Ahora que hay más de un niño que quiere jugar con su juguete...habrá cuadriplicado las defensas. -Asiente sonriendo.

-No soy un juguete. -Frunzo el ceño, molesto con la metáfora.

-Oh, claro que lo eres. Y eres el preferido en la tienda de juguetes. Pero dos niños no pueden jugar con el mismo juguete...¿o sí? -Alza una ceja, desviando la mirada, pensativo.

Me quedo callado, mirándolo y procesando sus símiles enrevesados. Niego con la cabeza deprisa, dejando de pensar en ello.

-En cualquier caso, ¿dónde estabas? -

-Ah, reconstruyendo mi vida. Ahora yo también soy un juguete importante, Bruce. -Sonríe, señalándose a sí mismo de arriba a abajo.

-He oído algo de un casino… -Giro la cabeza, entornando los ojos.

-Sí, uno de los más grandes del mundo. Quién lo diría, ¿eh? A la gente le gustan los vicios, como la ludopatía. -Se encoge de hombros.

-...Ya de por sí, el negocio del dinero a costa de la salud de los demás está mal, pero he oído que ese casino es visitado por...personas fraudulentas, con dinero fraudulento. -Achico más los ojos.

-Tienes que darle un aumento al secuaz que te haya contado eso...porque es cierto. -Asiente orgulloso...encima se siente orgulloso de eso.

-...No son mis secuaces...y no me lo dijeron los robin. -Puntualizo.

-Ya, claro. -Asiente sonriéndome, divertido.

-Es verdad… -Frunzo el ceño, molesto.

-Que sí, que sí...lo que tú digas. -Coge otra tostada, comiéndosela. -De todas formas, una de mis clientas es alguien que te interesa, ¿sabes? -Lo miro sorprendido, ha captado mi atención.

-¿Quién? -

-Oh, vamos, sabes quién te digo… -Alza una ceja, mirándome. -Tal vez haya estado espiándote un poquito...a ti y a tu súper caso actual con la liga de pardillos. -Pone los ojos en blanco, alargando las palabras.

-Jason… -Le gruño, regañándolo. -...Dime lo que sepas de Waller, entonces. -

-Mira, yo no sé nada...todavía. Sé que suele pasarse por mi casino para ver a clientes y compis suyos. Pensé que Bruce Wayne podría pasarse también...ya sabes, hacer migas con ella. Que esta te cuente cosas… -Sonríe divertido, cogiendo unas galletas con chocolate.

-...¿Cuánta hambre tienes? -Le pregunto alzando una ceja.

-Déjame, estoy creciendo… -Lo miro escéptico, entornando los ojos y él resopla, poniendo los ojos en blanco de nuevo. -Vale vale...ayer tuve una noche complicada y no pude cenar...Ya recuerdo por qué no vengo a las cenas de navidad… -Gruñe, comiéndose las galletas. -Ni que te faltara dinero para comprar más. -

-No lo digo por eso...y lo sabes. -Suspiro y sonríe levemente. -Oye, me alegra saber que estás bien y...quiero darte las gracias por la información y por la ayuda. -Apoyo una mano en su hombro. -Gracias por venir. Me pasaré por tu casino dentro de poco...aunque se lo diré antes a la liga. -

-...Tú avisando a la liga para algo...sí que has cambiado. -Dice sorprendido, torciendo la boca.

-Hace unos días Luthor me drogó y...casi me hace decirle todo. Literalmente, todo. -Confieso avergonzado.

Emite una risa nasal y yo lo miro serio, frunciendo el ceño. Él desvía la mirada, riéndose.

-Perdón perdón...es que no es propio de ti. -Asiente sonriendo. -Ahora que lo dices...el calvo ese también ha estado varias veces por mis dominios. Aunque creo que lo suyo es simplemente por jugarse la pasta. -Recalca al final, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Ya veo… -Me quedo pensativo.

-...Hola… -Oímos de repente, detrás de nosotros, al final de las escaleras, Jack nos mira sorprendido.

Lo miramos y Jason lo mira atónito, sin saber qué decir. Carraspeo y me levanto, yendo con él.

-Buenos días… -Le sonrío, pero parece ignorarme.

Anda hacia Jason, pasándome de largo, cuando llega hasta él, se para y tuerce la boca, bajando la mirada.

-...Lo siento mucho, Jason Todd...Siento...todo lo que te hice sin...sin motivo alguno. -Traga saliva y arruga la cara. -...Pagaste el pato sin tener por qué hacerlo...Eras un niño y yo...yo era un desquiciado que no aguantaba que Batman le hiciera más caso a un crío que a mí, un maldito payaso psicópata… -Sus ojos empiezan a brillar y después, lágrimas empiezan a caer por sus mejillas. -Perdóname por favor...He estado...esperando a que volvieras para pedirte perdón por lo que hice. De verdad que lo siento con toda mi alma...Sé que nunca podré devolverte...tu infancia y...tu inocencia pero...solo quería que supieras que...estabas en el lugar y momento equivocado y...que me odio cada minuto de mi vida por eso y por todo el dolor que provoqué a esta ciudad… -Alza los ojos, brillantes y llorosos hasta él, llorando en silencio.

Jason lo mira, sin palabras, abre la boca para decir algo, pero luego la cierra. Frunce el ceño y traga saliva, desviando la mirada. Tiene los ojos brillantes, está a punto de llorar, pero su orgullo no se lo permite. Se limpia una lágrima deprisa y gira la cabeza, sin poder mirarnos. Toda su rebeldía y chulería se han ido al traste en un instante.

Y aún lo hace más cuando Jack lo abraza, llorando más sobre su hombro, desconsoladamente. Jason me mira, entre muerto de miedo y confundido. Sabía que algo había cambiado, pero no sabía que TODO había cambiado...no hasta ahora. Y el hecho de que todo haya cambiado, de que este hombre ya no se parezca nada al que era, lo aterra. Palidece y traga saliva, mirando de reojo a Jack y dejando que lágrimas furiosas y furtivas salgan sin su consentimiento.

Contemplo la escena cerca, pero sin atosigarlos. Este momento es de ellos, y no puedo intervenir en esto. Suspiro levemente y oigo cómo Alfred se coloca a mi lado, con un pañuelo de tela blanco secándose las lágrimas. Me mira y sonríe levemente, sabiendo que tal vez y solo tal vez, a Jason se le cierren las heridas que llevan tanto tiempo supurándole desde dentro.

* * *

Arrugo la cara ligeramente, leyendo el currículum que me ha entregado el Señor Ethan Miller. Desde que ha entrado no ha parado de hablar y...no sé si sabe que no me gusta que me hagan la pelota sin necesidad. Además, tiene hojas y hojas y hojas de trabajos, proyectos y acciones que ha hecho. Es un buen candidato, no lo dudo.

Un hombre hecho así mismo, fundó su empresa desde cero. Perdió a sus padres hace cinco años en un accidente de tráfico y a sus cincuenta y cuatro años, disfruta en su casa a las afueras con su mujer y cuatro hijos, tres de ellos adoptados. Todos han sido colocados estratégicamente en empresas o de él o de su mujer y sus últimos proyectos han sido dirigidos a la seguridad vial por el incidente de sus difuntos padres.

El tipo tiene buena presencia. Vestido de punta en blanco con un traje sencillo, tez perfectamente bronceada, pelo castaño con muy pocas canas sobresalientes que más que nada acentúan su belleza y unos ojos azules claros.

Y es que es toda esta perfección la que me echa para atrás...Nadie puede ser tan perfecto. O al menos, nadie tiene que pretender ser tan perfecto. Esto me huele raro...Alzo la vista a él, que sigue hablando. No parece que trame nada pero…

-...Y como le digo, la fundación Miller ha construido ya varios puestos de vigilancia en carretera, así como financiar dispositivos de seguridad que ayuden al conductor. -Sonríe y luego me mira. -...¿Hay algún problema, Señor Wayne? -Alza una ceja, confía en sí mismo...Me está ahogando en su confianza suprema. Lo está intentando.

-No, Señor Miller. Todo está bien...literalmente, todo. -Recalco, dejando el currículum en mi mesa. -Aún no me ha dicho por qué quiere entrar en mi junta. -

-Oh...creía que era obvio, Señor...Para cambiar el mundo y hacer de él un lugar mejor. -Me sonríe. Su sonrisa podría perfectamente promocionar dentífricos.

-¿Considera que el mundo no es perfecto tal y como es? -Achico los ojos, mirándolo.

-Solo un necio consideraría que el mundo es perfecto tal y como es, Señor Wayne. -Frunce el ceño.

-...¿Y por qué considera usted que es el indicado para juzgar lo que está o no está bien en este mundo? -

-Yo no voy a juzgar a nadie, Señor. Yo solo voy a colaborar en ayudar a la gente, y creo que puedo hacer eso con usted a mi lado. -Sonríe.

Me quedo callado, mirando otra vez el currículum.

-Veo que su residencia actual está lejos de Gotham, ¿piensa mudarse o tiene otros planes para...acudir a las reuniones? -

-Tengo pensado mudarme. He visto varias casas a las afueras de Gotham y...creo que mi dinero le vendrá bien al negocio local. Además, dado que mis hijos ya no viven conmigo, a mi mujer y a mí nos vendrá bien una casa ligeramente más pequeña. -Asiente.

-...Ya veo. -

Lo voy a tener que contratar...no le veo ningún defecto. Y eso es lo que más me escama...Bien, lo contrataré y Batman le hará un chequeo en cuanto tenga un hueco libre. Mi intuición raramente falla. Ojalá me equivoque, porque Miller tiene mucho capital, pero me parece que en este caso no va a ser así.

Le sonrío radiante y me levanto. Miller hace lo mismo, sonriendo también. Le estrecho la mano mientras hablo.

-Bueno, Ethan Miller...bienvenido a la junta directiva de empresas Wayne. -Sonrío más.

-No se arrepentirá, Señor Wayne… -Se ríe levemente, luego aparta la mano. -Mi mujer me hizo prometerle que si me contrataba, tenía que invitarle a cenar. Así que, ¿por qué no se viene mañana a cenar con nosotros? Y traiga al Señor Napier también, será un placer conocerlo. -Asiente.

-No sé cómo tendré la agenda pero...estaremos encantados de asistir, Señor Miller. -Le sonrío, pero por dentro maldigo mis buenos modales. -¿Estarán asentados para entonces? -

-Si le soy sincero...llevo reformando esa casa de Gotham un tiempo…Hoy se ultimaban los detalles y entraremos a vivir. -Se ríe, andando conmigo hacia la puerta.

-¿Acaso sabía que le iba a contratar? -Achico los ojos, mirándolo.

-No, no tenía ni idea...Pero si al final no le gustaba mi currículum, la usaría como casa de vacaciones...Tiene que verla, Señor Wayne. Es perfecta. Una planta, tres habitaciones con sus baños, cocina de lujo y un jardín trasero amplísimo...Hasta tiene un pequeño estanque con peces. Lo he reformado yo mismo. -Me comenta sonriendo. A este tipo le encanta hablar y hablar…

-Vaya...me alegro de que le guste la fauna y flora de Gotham, Señor Miller. ¿Le gusta la cocina? -Le pregunto para crear conversación, puesto que el ascensor tarda en venir.

-Nos encanta. Mi mujer tiene dos estrellas michelín, Señor. -Se ríe levemente. -Gracias al cielo que he construido un pequeño gimnasio en el sótano de la casa para mantenerme en forma. -Se palpa el abdomen sonriendo.

Y tanto que se mantiene en forma...el tipo está realmente en forma. Lo miro de arriba a abajo y el ascensor llega por fin, emitiendo un pequeño pitido y abriendo sus puertas. Ethan entra en el ascensor.

-Bueno, pues hasta entonces, Señor. Tiene mi número, mándeme un mensaje para confirmar su asistencia, por favor. Hasta entonces. -Me dice adiós con la mano y las puertas se cierran.

Resoplo y me giro, de vuelta al despacho.

De camino a él, me cruzo con Melody, que estaba tomando café mientras leía unos papeles. Me mira y alza las cejas sorprendida, luego corre hacia mí. Me paro y la miro.

-¡Señor Wayne!… -Me grita, avisándome para que me pare. -Quería hablar con usted… -

-Melody, ¿qué pasa? -Alzo una ceja. -Llámame Bruce… -Sonrío levemente.

-Oh, sí, claro. Lo siento. -Se ríe divertida. -Verás, he detectado una...transmisión extraña. La he comentado con Lucius y creemos que estamos siendo víctimas de escuchas telefónicas. Lucius ha decidido bloquear los topos, pero no sabemos exactamente de donde venían. -

Frunzo el ceño. Esto no me lo esperaba…tal vez ha sido Jason. Esta mañana parecía muy enterado de todo.

-Gracias por decírmelo, Melody. De todas formas, investiga la posible fuente, ¿quieres? -

-He empezado por Gotham, pero no se detectaba nada, vamos a ampliar el radar a ciudades colindantes y cercanas. -Sonríe asintiendo. -Lucius y yo estamos trabajando en ello. Estoy súper motivada, ¿sabes? Es un tipo muy inteligente, estoy aprendiendo un montón de él. -Me dice ilusionada.

-Me alegro de escucharlo. -Sonrío contento. -Si necesitáis ayuda de Batman, Lucius sabe cómo contactar con él, no dudes en decírselo. -

-¿En serio? -Alza las cejas sorprendida y sus ojos empiezan a brillar. -Que guaay… -Dice más para ella misma que para mí. -Vale vale, voy a seguir investigando, ¡hasta luego, Bruce! -Me dice mientras se aleja deprisa hacia los laboratorios.

La miro irse y sonrío, luego ando hacia mi despacho. Esto era justo lo que esta empresa necesitaba, gente motivada y con ilusión por avanzar.

* * *

Son las once y treinta y ocho de la noche, Jim me ha informado de un caso en los jardines botánicos. Un cuerpo ha sido encontrado. Aterrizo y miro a los lados, comprobando que no hay nadie. Arrugo la cara cuando oigo el Aria de la Reina de la noche de Mozart de fondo. Hay varios altavoces de pie colocados, apuntando hacia el centro de los jardines. Además, hay grandes focos colocados, iluminando el lugar, tal vez demasiado. Las luces son cegadoras y la música me está tronando los oídos. Me extraña que no se haya localizado antes…

Ando hacia el centro, encontrándome el cuerpo en una pose...antinatural. Posa con los brazos en alto, y una daga en una mano, dramatizando la escena aún más. Tiene una máscara blanca, de porcelana, un vestido negro de seda y una corona con imitaciones de diamante en la cabeza. El asesino ha copiado a la propia reina de la noche. Toco con dos dedos el guantelete, activando los escáneres.

El cuerpo todavía emite calor...ha fallecido hace poco, todo ha sido colocado deprisa para que el cuerpo siguiera desprendiendo señales caloríficas hasta ahora. Aunque los focos también han podido ayudar. Ladeo la cabeza para comprobar que tiene la máscara fusionada, literalmente, al cráneo. Imposible quitarla sin dañar la estructura ósea. Este criminal no tiene escrúpulos...Aunque cuenta con un conocimiento sublime de la obra de Mozart...y de fisionomía y anatomía humana para haber hecho esto.

Detecto un anillo en una de sus manos. Lo quito con cuidado, por dentro está inscrito. "Sophie and Charles – 1976" se puede leer. Por la estructura ósea del cuerpo, deduzco que es Sophie.

Tecleo en el guantelete, accediendo a la base de datos de Gotham. Introduzco los datos que he recopilado y una mujer coincide con todas las características.

-Dios santo… -Oigo como Gordon se acerca por detrás, mirando horrorizado la escena del crimen. -Gotham vuelve a las andadas… -Me mira de reojo. -Dime que tienes algo. -

-Sí. Sophia Ponti, esposa de Charles Ponti. Dirigían un pequeño teatro en este distrito de Gotham. Se jubiló hace más de veinte años. -Alzo el anillo, dándoselo a Jim. -Este anillo conmemoraba una de sus grandes obras, y el aniversario de la pareja. Esa obra fue la flauta mágica, de Mozart. -

-...Ya. -Gordon mete en anillo en una bolsa estéril de plástico, como prueba. -Osea, que estamos ante un friki de las óperas. -

-La flauta mágica es muy conocida. Es una de las obras más famosas de Mozart. -

-...Bueno, bueno. -Desvía la mirada, mirando el cuerpo. -No me dirás que esto lo ha hecho alguien cuerdo y normal. -

-No… -Cambio de tema, volviendo a teclear en el guantelete. -Tengo información sobre Waller, Jim. -Este me mira, alzando las cejas sorprendido.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué has descubierto? -

-Varias cosas...Primero, nos robó un artilugio importante de la Atalaya. Luego, que está acudiendo a un casino de fama cuestionable. Y por último, sé cuáles son dos de sus aliados. Luthor es el primero, aunque este no tiene ni idea de lo que está haciendo...La otra es Catwoman. Pero no te preocupes, he hablado con ella, y a partir de ahora será una informante para la liga. Actuará como topo para nosotros. Así que si la cogéis en una situación peliaguda...te agradecería que le dejaras vía libre. -

Gordon me mira escéptico durante un momento, luego suspira y se encoge de hombros.

-Está bien, Batman. Tú sabrás lo que haces. -Gruñe y se tapa los oídos. -¡Que alguien apague ese trasto! -Le grita a sus subordinados, señalando el amplificador de donde sale la ópera.

Para cuando Jim se gira para seguir hablándome de nuevo, yo ya me he ido del lugar.

* * *

Reviso las cámaras de seguridad, mientras el ordenador coteja más casos semejantes. Sé que esta víctima no va a ser la última. Solo espero llegar a tiempo para salvar las demás.

-Vaya… -Oigo a Jack acercarse detrás de mí, mirando la pantalla.

-No mires. Es horrible. -Le digo sin parar de teclear, buscando al culpable.

-Oh, he visto cosas peores...y las he hecho… -Arruga la cara, suspirando. -¿Ya lo has pillado? -

-No, aún estamos investigando los hechos, la escena y… -

-Creo que Pyg se escondía en el centro de Gotham. -Me dice entonces, cortándome. Me giro, mirándolo fijamente, puedo ver que ya tiene el pijama puesto. -...¿Qué? -Alza una ceja.

-Pyg. ¿Esto ha sido cosa suya? -

-Sí...¿No lo sabías ya? -Ladea la cabeza. Se acerca a la pantalla, luego señala el decorado y la vestimenta. -Toda esta caracterización, la ópera, la ropa...el cuidado de la víctima. Es Pyg. -Asiente.

Miro la pantalla también, luego frunzo el ceño. Tiene razón.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido tan rápido? -

-Bueno, Bruce, he estado encerrado en Arkham con él durante años y años...Los conozco muy bien. A todos. -Sonríe levemente. -Algo bueno tenía que tener. -Se encoge de hombros.

-¿Y cómo sabes donde se esconde? -

-Oh, a Pyg le gusta hablar y hablar y hablar… -Resopla y pone los ojos en blanco. -Una vez me tocó en la celda contigua a la suya. Que suplicio...no se callaba. Ni siquiera de madrugada. Hablaba sobre ti, sobre sus futuros planes, sus guaridas… -

-Ya… -Lo miro fijamente. -¿Y crees que actualmente está ahí? -

-No lo sé seguro. Supongo. Es lo último que escuché de él. -Achica los ojos pensativo. -Era una carnicería pequeña. Un lugar camuflado para que no te dieras cuenta. -

Tuerzo la boca y cierro las pestañas abiertas del ordenador. Busco en todas las carnicerías de la ciudad y encuentro una llamativa. Pequeña, de aspecto acogedor y familiar, con un logotipo sencillo y no muy trabajado.

-Dijo algo de eso, sí. Creo que ese era el nombre… -Asiente deprisa.

-"The Steak Pyg"… -Leo el nombre entre dientes. -¿Cómo no nos hemos percatado antes? -Alzo una ceja. Luego me levanto, yendo hacia el coche. -Gracias por esto, Jack. Iré a ver si encuentro algo más. No tardaré. -Me monto y arranco.

-Vale. ¿Quieres que te ayude desde aquí? A veces Alfred lo hace y puedo ser de ayuda… -Me sonríe, señalando el audífono de la mesa que se conecta al mío de la capucha.

-...De acuerdo. -Sonríe más y se pone el auricular de diadema corriendo. Salgo de la cueva y empiezo a conducir hacia la carnicería.

-Hola, hola, ¿se me escucha? -Pregunta divertido, hablándome por la capucha.

-Alto y claro. Usa esto solo si es necesario...recuerda que esto no es un juego. -Le digo arrugando la cara.

-Vaaale vale…Derecha. -Me dice entonces.

Giro a la derecha y sonrío levemente.

-Tengo un minimapa dentro del coche, ¿recuerdas? Pero gracias. -

-Ah...cierto. -Se ríe. -Oh. Llama alguien, Bats. -

-Lo sé. -Pulso un botón, aceptando la llamada. -Batman. -

-Hola, Batman. Aquí detective marciano. Hemos sabido que Amanda Waller irá mañana a un casino de la zona. No sabemos para qué todavía, pero creemos que se reunirá con algunos altos cargos. Hemos pesando que Bruce Wayne podría intervenir y charlar con ella. -Me dice J'onn.

-Hola, detective marciano...Claro, no hay problema. Iba a ir igualmente dentro de poco. -Asiento, girando el volante.

-Genial...Mandaremos a varios de la liga para vigilar los alrededores. Todavía no tenemos noticias de Catwoman. -

-Catwoman ya está en nuestras filas. Dentro de poco la llevaré a la Atalaya para formalizar su contrato, no he cerrado nada todavía para tener la aprobación de todos. Pero la convencí, no te preocupes por eso. No sabemos a quien llamará o a quien tendrá Waller vigilando, así que intenta nombrar a miembros versátiles. Y priorizar que no sean vistos por nadie, no queremos llamar la atención ni que Waller sepa que Wayne tiene algo que ver. -

-Entiendo, me alegro de oír eso. Oh, claro, claro. En esto tú tienes más experiencia...De acuerdo. -

-...Hola, detective. -Habla de pronto Jack.

Oh no. Suspiro y arrugo la cara.

-...Hola...Batman, ¿quién es? -Me pregunta J'onn, que más que enfadado, parece confuso.

-Es...Jack Napier. Está ayudándome desde la cueva con un caso. No es nada. -Me sonrojo levemente, avergonzado.

-Ah...Hola, Jack. Encantado. -Dice entonces, un poco cortado.

-Lo mismo digo. -Contesta Jack contento.

-...Bueno...te dejo, Batman. Hasta luego. -Y J'onn cuelga.

-¿Por qué tenías que hablar? -Pregunto en cuanto cuelga, frunciendo el ceño.

-Oh, ¿y qué querías que hiciera? ¿Quedarme callado? Vaya maleducado habría sido. -Me contesta con el mismo tono de enfado.

Voy a decirlo algo, pero opto por callarme. Gruño levemente y sigo conduciendo.

-...Bats. -Me llama, con un tono más calmado.

-¿Qué? -Hablo entre dientes.

-...Me hace mucha ilusión ayudarte. Estar aquí...en este lado del ring. Dándote consejos desde la batcueva. -Me dice ilusionado. -No quiero que te enfades...no lo he hecho con mala intención. -Se disculpa.

-...Ya lo sé… -Suspiro y niego con la cabeza. -Gracias por ayudarme. Aprecio tu ayuda. -Le digo sonriendo. Pero enseguida frunzo el ceño, serio. -Estoy aquí. -

Me bajo de un salto y me acerco al establecimiento. Parece vacío y a oscuras por fuera.

-Hay una entrada trasera, tal vez puedas entrar por ahí. -Me avisa.

-Voy a ver. -Disparo la batgarra al tejado y me subo a él. Gateo hasta la parte de atrás y descubro varios camiones y personas montando bolsas. Parecen animales y trozos de carne. Achico los ojos y miro hacia abajo, descubriendo que la trastienda emite luz, y hay un continuo transporte de elementos y personas. ¿Qué carnicería trabaja así a estas horas de la noche?

-Eso es mucha carne… -Dice Jack.

No puedo bajar, no sé si dentro hay gente armada. Miro a los lados, comprobando que hay una claraboya unos metros más atrás. Me acerco a ella y la rompo con gel explosivo, saltando dentro del edificio. Caigo de pie y miro alrededor. La parte de delante, efectivamente está vacía. Me pongo de pie y ando hacia el pasillo, observando todo y vigilando cada habitación que me encuentro. Al girar por el pasillo, me encuentro con dos hombres armados y con máscaras de cerdo.

Estos dan un brinco asustados y me apuntan con las pistolas, las manos le tiemblan.

-¡¿Qué hace aquí Batman?! -Grita uno de ellos, cagado de miedo.

-No...¡no lo sé! ¡Según el jefe iba a tardar unos días en aparecer! -Le contesta tartamudeando.

-¡Pero dispara imbécil, dispara! -Grita desesperado.

Inmediatamente después, la lluvia de balas se inicia. Tiro una bomba de humo y los disparos se disipan, tal es su desesperación, que han empezado a disparar a diestro y siniestro. Alertan a los demás que estaban fuera, que entran corriendo. Los observo apoyado en una lámpara del techo.

-¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Qué coño hacéis?! -Grita un hombre sin máscara, empujando a uno de los hombres armados y tirándolo al suelo.

-Batman...¡Batman! ¡Era Batman! -Asiente deprisa, desde el suelo, mirando a todos lados.

-¿Cómo va a ser Batman?...Lo han visto en los jardines botánicos, ni siquiera sabe que estamos aquí. -Gruñe.

-¡Pero era él! ¡Lo hemos visto! -Contesta el otro.

-¡Callaos ya y ayudar a montar la carga!, el jefe quiere esto para antes de ayer… -Niega con la cabeza y se va. Los hombres se miran y se van con él. Antes de que salgan, le disparo un chip localizador a uno de ellos.

-Tenías razón… -Le digo susurrando.

-Lo sé...Eso ha estado muy guay. -Me dice, sé que está sonriendo.

-¿El qué? -Me bajo de la lámpara y salgo por donde he entrado.

-La forma en que has esquivado las balas y el humo y eso… -Me sonrojo levemente.

-Ya me has visto hacer eso antes. Tú mismo me has disparado antes. -

-Ya, pero ahora lo he visto en primera persona y mola cuatro veces más… -Se ríe. -Estoy un poco...encendido. -Dice entre dientes.

-No digas tonterías… -Le gruño, más sonrojado.

-No es ninguna tontería. Date prisa en volver y te lo demuestro. -Me dice rápido, luego dejo de escucharlo.

-No, oye, Jack...¿Jack? -Alzo una ceja...Resoplo. Se ha quitado el audífono.

* * *

Me bajo del coche cuando llego a la batcueva. Lo mejor será dejar que el chip localizador marque una ruta de su trayectoria durante toda la noche y el día. Solo así descubriré donde están.

Ando hasta el ordenador donde veo una nota, de Jack. La cojo y la leo. "De mi no te vas a librar tan fácil como de esas balas...Sube a la habitación, murciélago". Sonrío y obedezco. Me quito el traje y la capucha, vistiéndome con la ropa normal. Después, subo las escaleras y voy hasta la habitación.

Abro la puerta y me asomo. Dentro, Jack me espera sentado en la cama, con una copa en la mano. Me mira y sonríe. Se levanta y anda hasta mí.

-Hola, Bruce… -Me dice suavemente. Tiene mi camisa puesta, aunque no sé si es solo lo que tiene.

-Hola… -Le sonrío y acerco mi cara a la suya, pero me esquiva. Frunzo el ceño.

-Ah ah ah. No. Hoy haremos las cosas a mi modo. -Me sonríe, alza una mano, enseñando unas esposas negras. Una de mis esposas.

-Eso es mío. -Le digo, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

-No me lo voy a quedar. Solo lo vamos a usar hoy, bueno, tú lo vas a usar. -Sonríe divertido.

-¿Qué? -Alzo una ceja. -¿Por qué yo? -Ahora frunce él el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No confías en mi? -Se cruza de brazos.

-Eh...sí, confío en ti, pero… -Desvío la mirada, arrugando la cara.

-Qué mal mientes, Bruce Thomas Wayne. -Gruñe y pone los ojos en blanco, separándose de mí. Se ha enfadado.

-No no, confío en ti. No es eso. -Niego con la cabeza deprisa, siguiéndolo.

-¿Y entonces por qué no quieres hacerlo, eh? -Me encara, mirándome fijamente. Sus ojos verdes lanzan chispas. Se ha tomado esto muy mal…

Me quedo callado, mirándolo, sin saber qué decir.

-...Al menos no sigues mintiéndome. -Resopla.

Deja la copa en la cómoda y tira las esposas al suelo, se aleja de mí y se sube a la cama. Me sonrojo al comprobar, cuando se pone a cuatro patas, que claramente no llevaba nada debajo. Gatea hasta el principio de la cama y se tumba, arropándose.

Suspiro y ando hasta él, subiéndome a la cama a cuatro patas. Me mira de reojo, frunciendo el ceño.

-No. -Me dice tajante, avisándome de que no me acerque más.

-Vamos a hablarlo...No te enfades...con las ganas que tenías. -Arrugo la cara, me siento mal.

-Oh, tú las has ahogado todas en ácido con tu desconfianza. -Frunce el ceño, girando la cara para no mirarme.

-No era por eso, Jack...Confío en ti. -Le acaricio una pierna por encima de las sábanas. -No te pongas así. -

-Déjame… -Me gruñe, sin mirarme.

Suspiro y me alejo de él, bajándome de la cama. Decido ponerme el pijama e irme a dormir. Pero justo cuando me voy a meter en la cama, Jack se gira, mirándome fijamente.

-...¿Qué? -Le pregunto, alzando una ceja.

-Estamos enfadados. -Me dice, como si fuera obvio.

-...Ya...solo voy a dormir. -Ladeo la cabeza.

-Aquí no. -Alza una ceja, escéptico.

-Es mi cama… -Le digo atónito.

-Estamos enfadados, Bruce. -Repite, con un tono molesto. - Tu cama ahora es el sofá. -Me explica, cogiendo mi almohada y dándomela. -Buenas noches. -Se tumba de nuevo y se gira, dándome la espalda.

Parpadeo varias veces, confuso. Salgo lentamente con la almohada en los brazos y cierro la puerta despacio. Me quedo procesando lo que acaba de ocurrir, en mitad del pasillo a oscuras, en silencio. ¿Me acaba de echar de mi propia cama, de mi propio cuarto?...Miro la puerta cerrada y miro la almohada. Suspiro y bajo las escaleras. Estoy tan cansado que me da igual donde dormir. El Bruce de mañana se ocupará de esto.

Tumbado en el sofá, saco el móvil para ver un mensaje de Ethan, en el cual nos invita a cenar...Creo que no vamos a poder asistir. Resoplo y dejo el móvil en la mesa, girándome y cerrando los ojos.

* * *

Abro los ojos de golpe, sentándome en el sofá y agarrándome a él puesto que casi me caigo del susto al oír unos platos chocando contra otros.

-¡Señor Wayne!… -Dice impresionado Alfred, mirándome desde la cocina. -¿Qué...qué hace aquí abajo durmiendo? -Me pregunta con una gota de sudor cayendo por su frente, arrugando la cara.

Lo miro y gruño en voz baja, restregándome los ojos.

-Jack y yo...tuvimos una pequeña pelea anoche. -Asiento, entre cerrando los ojos.

-Oh, su primera pelea...Ya veo. -Sonríe y se sienta a tomarse su té mañanero mientras lee el periódico de hoy.

-...¿Acaso está bien que peleemos? -Alzo una ceja mirándolo.

-Bueno, no ha peleado con ninguna pareja que ha tenido hasta la fecha. Las peleas solo ocurren porque hay un roce constante y real. Significa que ha pasado la etapa de playboy y...puede que se esté asentando. -Asiente y da un sorbo de la taza.

-Mh… -Me quedo pensativo, desviando la mirada. -Supongo...pero no sé cómo hacer las paces. -

-¿Quién tuvo la culpa de la pelea? -Pregunta, mirándome por encima del periódico.

-Yo… -Digo arrugando la cara, arrepentido.

-Pues usted se tiene que disculpar...¿Cuál fue la causa? -

-Eh...es largo de explicar. -Digo cortado, sonrojándome. Me levanto y voy a la cocina, haciéndome el desayuno también.

-Entiendo… -Ahoga una pequeña risa, sonriendo mientras da otro sorbo. -Bueno, estoy seguro de que Jack le acabará perdonando Señor, no se preocupe. -Asiente. -Pruebe a llevarle el desayuno a la cama. Creo que es un buen primer paso. -

-Oh...sí, puede ser. -Sonrío levemente.

Cuando tengo preparada la bandeja con el desayuno, subo las escaleras despacio hasta mi cuarto. Al abrir la puerta, lo veo durmiendo, con los pies en la almohada y la cabeza al final de la cama, y las sábanas revueltas. ¿Cómo puede hacer eso durmiendo?...Suspiro sonriendo y paso a la habitación. Dejo la bandeja al final de la cama y me siento a su lado. Noto como empieza a mover la nariz y a olisquear. Por el simple olor de las tostadas, se despierta, abre los ojos despacio y mira la bandeja. Luego alza los ojos hasta mí y vuelve a mirar la bandeja, cierra los ojos de nuevo.

-...¿Ha sido Alfred? -Me pregunta en tono bajo.

-No, lo he hecho yo. -

-...Pero ha sido idea de Alfred… -Asiente despacio.

-...Sí. -Admito, arrugando la cara. -Pero te lo he hecho yo. -Repito sonriendo.

-Lo sé...A él las tostadas le quedan mejor, más doradas. -Sonríe.

Frunzo el ceño, gruñendo entre dientes.

-Si no lo quieres me lo llevo… -Le digo molesto por el comentario.

-La verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre… -Dice sonriendo todavía, pero acto seguido, oímos cómo le gruñen las tripas.

Se calla, ligeramente sonrojado. Carraspea y abre los ojos, sentándose en la cama.

-Vale, tal vez tenga una poca… -Admite alzando las cejas y metiéndose la tostada en la boca.

Alzo una ceja y me cruzo de brazos, mirándolo comer.

-Es mi forma de pedir perdón...Lo siento, Jack. -Asiento.

Me mira de reojo mientras bebe un poco de zumo de naranja. Luego sonríe.

-Vas a tener que intentarlo otra vez. Sigo un pelín enfadado. Pelín es un eufemismo. -Aclara, volviendo a darle un bocado a la tostada.

-Te he traído el desayuno a la cama...y te he pedido perdón. -Frunzo el ceño.

-¿Sí? Yo te organicé una velada romántica y pasional, en la que íbamos a pasarlo muy bien...y la tiraste por el retrete. Y luego tiraste de la cadena. -Añade, ladeando la cabeza.

-...Ya...Pero no lo hice aposta. Es lo que...me pilló de sopetón. Fue muy inesperado y...estaba cansado. -Me encojo de hombros.

-¿Has dormido bien en el sofá? -Me pregunta mientras me mira, entornando los ojos.

-...No. -Desvío la mirada, torciendo la boca.

-Qué mal. -Mira el reloj de pulsera que le regalé, siempre lo lleva puesto. -Uy que tarde...vas a tener que irte a trabajar dentro de poquito. Luego te veré. -Me sonríe, cogiendo el zumo otra vez.

Sí, sigue enfadado...Lo miro fijamente y resoplo, medio gruñendo. Me levanto de la cama y me empiezo a vestir. Cuando bajo de nuevo las escaleras, Alfred me mira, curioso.

-¿Qué tal, Señor? -Me sonríe, pero deja de hacerlo al ver mi expresión.

-...Regular...esperaré a ver qué tal cuando vuelva de trabajar. Intenta...arreglar las cosas, por favor. Tal vez a ti te hace caso. -Le pido, cogiendo el maletín y ajustándome la corbata.

-No lo creo, pero lo intentaré Señor. Buena suerte hoy. -Me sonríe y me dice adiós cuando salgo por la puerta.

* * *

A la hora de la comida, mientras me como mi bol de ensalada de la cafetería en mi despacho, intento llamar a Jack...pero no me lo coge. Arrugo la cara molesto y desvío la mirada. ¿Hasta cuándo va a seguir enfadado?

Alguien llama a la puerta entonces. Alzo una ceja, nadie suele venir a esta hora a mi despacho.

-Adelante. -Digo en torno firme.

Maldigo internamente mi suerte cuando veo entrar a Ethan, sonriente. Cierra la puerta y anda hacia mí, sentándose frente a mi escritorio.

-Buenos días, Señor Wayne. -Me saluda radiante.

-Buenas, Señor Miller. ¿Qué le trae hoy a mi despacho?...Perdone que esté comiendo pero… -Me encojo de hombros, con el bol en la mano.

-Oh, descuide, lo entiendo. Compaginándolo con el trabajo, es normal. -Se ríe levemente. -Venía a preguntarle si querría venir con mi esposa y conmigo al casino hoy. Hay una gran noche de espectáculos y he pensado que tal vez querría venir. Como ayer no pudieron venir a nuestra casa... -Me recuerda arrugando la cara.

Hoy venía Waller...Achico los ojos.

-Tuvimos un contratiempo. Pero claro...¿a qué casino sería? -Sonrío levemente, comiéndome la ensalada como si nada.

-Ah, el club Iceberg, claro. -Se ríe, asintiendo. -Me impresiona que no lo sepa, su hijo adoptivo es quien lo lleva ahora mismo, ¿no? -Parpadea varias veces.

La ensalada se me atraganta, toso y dejo el bol en la mesa en cuanto oigo ese nombre. Cojo el vaso de agua, bebiendo rápido de él. ¿Jason maneja el club Iceberg?...¿Ese era el casino que manejaba?

El casino del maldito pingüino. Del maldito Oswald Cobblepot.

Esto no está bien.

Ethan abre los ojos sorprendido, preocupado por mis toses.

-Señor...¿se encuentra bien? -Me pregunta inclinándose hacia mí.

-Sí, Señor Miller, sí… -Sonrío débilmente. -Se han pasado de vinagre en la cafetería… -Me río levemente. Él también se ríe. Frunzo el ceño, tengo que hablar con Jason ya. -Estaré encantado de ir, dígale a su mujer que nos vemos allí a las nueve. -Le sonrío.

-Oh, genial, Señor Wayne. Se lo diré. Traiga al Señor Napier, mi mujer está deseando conocerlo. -Asiente, levantándose de la silla.

-Descuide, él también vendrá. -Asiento. Aunque no sé si va a querer venir...Sonrío ligeramente preocupado y Ethan se va, cerrando la puerta.

En cuanto se va, tecleo deprisa el número de Jason, mientras me termino mi ensalada. Mi llamada se ve frustrada cuando me salta el buzón de voz de Jason, que me manda a la mierda amablemente. Resoplo y dejo el móvil en la mesa. ¿Por qué no me coge nadie el teléfono hoy?…

De repente, mi móvil empieza a vibrar. Sonrío al ver que es Jack quien me llama. Cojo la llamada y me pongo el móvil en la oreja.

-Hola. -Le saludo alegre.

-Hola, ¿por qué me has llamado? -Me pregunta, sin mucho ánimo.

-Ah...eh...quería ver qué tal seguías. -Digo cortado por su tono.

-Bien, pensando en perdonarte o no. -

-Ya...oye, ¿esta noche querrías ir al casino? Bruce Wayne tiene que hablar con Waller y...un tipo de la oficina me ha invitado también. Así que tengo que ir sí o sí. Me ha pedido que vengas, su mujer quiere conocerte al parecer. -

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué? -

-Porque ahora eres una figura pública. Mucha gente quiere conocerte. -

-Y aún así tú sigues ignorándome… -Dice con tono lastimero.

-Yo no te ignoro. -Digo entre dientes, gruñendo.

-Ya bueno…¿quién nos va a vigilar esta noche? -Pregunta divertido.

-¿Quién?… -Alzo una ceja y abro el mensaje de J'onn, ya me había olvidado de eso. -Al parecer serán Superman, Wonder Woman y Green Lantern. -Digo leyendo los nombres.

-Vale, entonces iré. -

-¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estaba influenciado por los que nos iban a vigilar hoy? -Arrugo la cara confuso.

-Sí. Pero no te preocupes, que he dicho que sí. -

Entorno los ojos cuando me doy cuenta, leyendo el nombre de Superman.

-...Es por Superman, ¿verdad? -Suspiro. -Oye, no puedes hablar con él ni nada. Se supone que nadie tiene que saber que ellos tres están ahí. De eso se trata. -Le aviso.

-Ya, ya, ya, lo sé…Te dejo, voy a ver qué me pongo para esta noche. -Suena animado.

-Bien. Llegaré en un rato a casa. -Sonrío por oírle feliz de nuevo. -Hasta luego. -

-Adiós. -Cuelga.

* * *

-Tengan cuidado...Llamen si les pasa algo. -Nos dice Alfred, acompañándonos hasta la entrada.

-Sí...Tranquilo, Al, yo lo cuido. -Sonríe Jack, andando hasta el descapotable que he sacado.

-Estará la liga vigilando, no creo que nos pase nada. -Lo miro de reojo y noto los ojos de Jack clavados en mí. -...¿Qué? -Alzo una ceja.

-¿Puedo conducir?… -Me pregunta, mirando las llaves en mi mano.

-Eh… -Alfred asiente despacio, torciendo la boca. Tiene razón, no quiero que se enfade más… -Ten. -Le doy las llaves y alza las cejas sorprendido.

-¡Guay! -Grita cogiendo las llaves, rodea el coche y se monta. -¡Vamos Bruce! Vamos a llegar tarde al casino...espero que te lleves dinero. -Me dice sonriendo.

-No vamos a apostar...no me gustan esos juegos. -Suspiro y me monto en el asiento del copiloto, cerrando la puerta. -Adiós, Alfred. -Me despido y Jack arranca, pisando el acelerador todo lo que puede.

-Yo sí voy a apostar, yo también tengo dinero. ¿O no? -Me sonríe, mirándome de reojo.

Nos incorporamos a la carretera y arrugo la cara, su forma de conducir me está dando náuseas...ya verás como nos estrellemos y salgamos en las noticias. Una llamada entrante es captada por el pequeño audífono que hay en mi oreja.

-Adelante. -Digo. Jack me mira de reojo, curioso.

-Vamos para allá, Bruce, estamos detrás de vosotros. -Me dice Clark, luego cuelga.

Miro por el espejo retrovisor, divisando a los tres, que nos siguen desde lejos.

-¿Nos siguen ya? -Pregunta Jack.

-Sí, están detrás. Haz como si no estuvieran. -

-Que emocionante, ¿no? -Sonríe.

-Bueno...depende de cómo lo mires…Vamos al casino del pingüino, que ahora lo dirige mi hijo, donde va a estar Waller y a saber quién más. -

-Hombre, si lo pintas así...Piensa que vas a pasártelo bien con tu razón de vivir y te vas a despejar un rato. Sé que has tenido una semana complicada en la empresa. -Asiente.

-...Tienes razón. -Sonrío levemente. -Pero sigue sin parecerme bien que Jason haya cogido ese sitio… -

-Ya le echarás la bronca luego, Bruce. Lo vas a hacer igualmente...disfruta un poco de la vida. -

Tiene razón, de nuevo...Lo miro de reojo. Está muy guapo. Se ha puesto un traje azul con una camisa blanca debajo. Yo, como siempre, visto mi habitual negro. Los trajes sencillos y de colores neutros siempre me sientan mejor.

-...Estás muy guapo hoy. -Le digo en un tono bajo, mirándolo.

-¿Hoy? -Alza una ceja, me mira y sonríe. -Tú también. -

-...No solo hoy...Siempre. Pero hoy lo estás más. -Sonrío. -Te queda bien el pelo engominado y peinado hacia atrás. Deberías peinarte así más veces. -

-Mientras que estabas en la oficina he ido a comprarme este modelito y he visto una peluquería. Le he dicho al tipo que me hiciera lo que mejor me fuera a quedar...Y vaya si lo ha hecho. -Se sonríe así mismo en el retrovisor.

Pongo los ojos en blanco, desviando la mirada. Miro hacia el frente cuando nos acercamos al lugar.

-Para aquí, ahí está el aparcacoches. -

-Uh...que guay. -Sonríe. Frena y apaga el coche cuando llegamos.

Nos bajamos y Jack le da las llaves al chico.

-Que no se raye, ¿eh? Que lo acabo de sacar del concesionario… -Le dice sonriendo. El chico traga saliva, cogiendo las llaves.

-No es cierto, el coche tiene cuatro años. -Entorno los ojos y Jack se ríe.

-¿Pero a que ha colado? -Le da un codazo al chico, que se ríe nervioso, asintiendo.

-Por favor...entren por aquí. -Nos señala una puerta y se va a aparcar el coche.

-No tienes sentido del humor… -Me dice negando con la cabeza mientras entramos, pero algo nos detiene.

Una mujer altísima, corpulenta y pelirroja nos pone una mano delante. Frunce el ceño mirándonos.

-Alto ahí, ricachones… -Nos dice con tono severo.

Jack alza una ceja y me mira.

-Creo que ha habido un error, Señorita… -Le sonrío cortésmente. -Somos Bruce Wayne y Jack Napier, estábamos invitados. -Asiento. Eso dijo Jason…

-Oh. -Se pone una mano en la oreja, escuchando por la diadema que tiene con un micrófono. -...Entiendo jefe. Pasen, bienvenidos al club Iceberg. -Asiente y se aparta, dejándonos pasar.

El lugar es increíble. Lleno de luces, ventanales grandes por los que se puede ver a Gotham de noche, mesas de juego, máquinas, barras para cócteles y bebidas. Es muy amplio, más de lo que recordaba. Hay pasarelas por las paredes que dan a habitaciones privadas y una gran puerta en el centro...Desde ahí lo dirigirá todo Jason.

-Wow… -Dice Jack a mi lado. -¿Dónde vamos? -Me pregunta sonriendo.

-Tengo que buscar a Waller… -Miro a los lados, buscándola.

-¡Mira, una mesa de póker! -Me dice ilusionado ignorando lo que acabo de decir. Me agarra de la mano y tira de mí hacia delante.

-Espera espera… -Suspiro, siguiéndolo. -Tengo mucha noche, supongo. -

-La tienes. -Asiente y llegamos a la mesa.

-Bienvenidos...¿van a jugar? -Nos dice una mujer joven, con cierta semejanza a la mujer de la entrada. Es atlética, con el pelo largo negro y liso, de estatura media.

Abro la boca, pero Jack se me adelanta.

-Sí, ¡claro que sí! -Se sienta en uno de los taburetes de metal con tapizado rojo y suspiro, a su lado. -¿No juegas? -Alza una ceja, mirándome.

-...Te veré jugar. -Le sonrío. Miro al camarero y le pido dos copas, él asiente y al momento nos las trae.

-Me gusta cómo piensas, Brucie… -Me sonríe, dando un sorbo de la copa.

-Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí, Bruce Wayne… -Me dice una mujer detrás de mí.

Me giro y alzo las cejas sorprendido al ver a Diana. No sabía que iba a vigilarnos...desde dentro. Está guapísima. Un vestido negro con escote corazón y el pelo recogido en un moño alto, maquillada. Jack se gira y la mira curioso, achicando los ojos.

Diana avanza hasta sentarse al otro lado de Jack, va a jugar también.

-Hola, Jack. Soy Diana, la amiga de Bruce de la gala, ¿me recuerdas? -Le sonríe gentil, estrechándole la mano.

-...Claro, eras la mujer deslumbrante. -Sonríe divertido y me mira. -Bruce tiene muchas amigas… -

-Las tiene. -Se ríe levemente, asintiendo. Luego mira a la crupier. -Juguemos pues. -Diana era la última que faltaba en la mesa.

-Bien. -Dice la chica, empezando a barajar y repartir las cartas.

-...¿Y qué os trae por aquí? No se os suele ver por estos rincones. -Nos dice Diana, mientras el juego fluye.

-Queríamos salir a despejarnos una noche. -Explico suavemente, porque sé que Diana sabe exactamente que hacemos aquí. Bebo de mi copa hasta que me la termino.

-Brucie se portó mal anoche y hemos salido a ver si lo arregla. -Le dice Jack, guiñándole un ojo.

Arrugo la cara, sonrojado. No contaba con esto.

-Oh, ¿en serio? ¿Qué hiciste, Bruce? -Diana se ríe.

-Nada, no fue nada… -Frunzo el ceño, avergonzado. Miro a Jack, suplicándole que se calle.

-Digamos que fue un chico malo y no cumplió con sus obligaciones. -Sonríe divertido. -Lo que tenía que hacer implicaba una cama...Y hasta ahí puedo leer. -Dice hablando más bajo.

Diana se sonroja y yo parezco un maldito tomate, mis mejillas arden y no puedo mirar a Wonder Woman a la cara. Suspiro y me tapo la cara.

-Entiendo...Bueno, esperemos que esta noche lo arregles, Bruce. -Diana se ríe nerviosa, sin saber qué decir.

-Yo también lo espero. -Contesta Jack. Luego me mira y me acaricia la espalda con una mano. -¿Por qué no le traes otra copa a papá? -Me pregunta sonriendo.

Doy un respingo. ¿A qué ha venido eso?...Lo miro fijamente, fulminándolo con la mirada.

-...Claro, ahora mismo… -Hablo entre dientes, gruñendo.

Me giro y ando hacia la barra. Pido otra copa y oigo cómo me llaman desde mi derecha. Giro la cabeza y veo a Ethan...Mierda. Sonrío falsamente y ando hacia él y la mujer que hay a su lado. Que supongo que será su mujer.

-¡Señor Wayne! Ya creíamos que no vendría… -Se ríe y señala a la mujer. -Esta es Elena, mi mujer. Cariño, este es Bruce Wayne. -Nos presenta.

-Ya lo sé, cielo, cómo para no saber quién es el hombre del momento...Bueno, uno de ellos. ¿Dónde está el otro? -Me da dos besos y sonríe, buscando a Jack con la mirada.

-Encantado, Señora Miller… -Le sonrío cordial y señalo la mesa de Póker. -Está arruinándome allí. -Comento divertido.

-Oh, cómo es usted… -Se ríe Ethan. -Seguro que tampoco lo está haciendo tan mal… -Andamos hacia allí.

Le dejo la copa al lado a Jack y este me sonríe, divertido.

-Jack, estos son Ethan y Elena Miller, el compañero de trabajo que te dije. -Le informo, señalándolos.

Jack se gira y los mira, luego sonríe.

-Encantado, soy, Jack. -Asiente. Le estrecha la mano a Ethan y le da dos besos a Elena.

-Estaba deseando conocerlo, Señor Napier, su recuperación ha sido mítica, una verdadera superación personal… -Le alaba Elena.

-Ah...gracias. Sí, ha sido duro… -Medio sonríe, ligeramente confuso por los halagos de alguien que ni conoce.

-Ethan le dijo al Señor Wayne que viniérais a nuestra casa cuando quisieras, la oferta sigue en pie. Tienes que probar mi tarta de manzana. -Le sonríe radiante.

-Será...será un placer. -Sonríe, mirándome de reojo. -Tengo que consultarlo con Bruce, es quien manda. -Le guiña un ojo, ¿a qué ha venido esa pulla ahora?

-Oh… -Elena se ríe divertida. -Qué pareja tan entrañable forman. Ethan tenía razón, son ustedes majísimos. -Asiente.

-Bueno, cariño, no los atosigues...Sabes que siempre te digo que a veces agobias a la gente. -Le dice Ethan.

Mira quien fue a hablar…

Les sonrío.

-Para nada, Señor Miller, es una delicia tenerlos cerca. Estoy muy contento con el trabajo de su marido, Señora. Vamos a hacer grandes cosas. -Asiento.

-Oh, no lo dudo, Señor Wayne...No lo dudo. -Repite, sonriéndome...Eso ha sido un poco...siniestro.

Arrugo la cara y miro la mesa cuando los jugadores empiezan a desvelar sus cartas y la partida da su fin.

-Escalera… -Dice Diana sonriendo, mirando a los demás.

-Escalera real. -Contesta Jack, mostrando las cartas y sonriendo con prepotencia. Diana abre los ojos sorprendida y lo mira. -Soy el mejor en esto, Señorita. -

-Increíble… -Diana mira las cartas, boquiabierta.

-La banca no siempre gana, ¿eh? -Jack mira a la chica sonriendo mientras que esta pone los ojos en blanco. Las personas de alrededor le aplauden maravilladas.

Sonrío levemente, aliviado y alguien da dos toques en mi hombro, llamando mi atención. Me giro y veo la imponente figura de Waller. Aquí vamos…

-Señora Waller...No la esperaba por aquí. -Sonrío, haciéndome el tonto.

-Yo tampoco lo esperaba a usted, Señor Wayne. Aunque ya que ha venido. Hablemos. -Frunce el ceño, acercando la cara a mí.

* * *

Waller me lleva a una sala privada, cuando entramos, hay tres hombres con gafas de sol negras y trajeados...Me juego mi vida a que están armados. Me río ligeramente.

-Cuantos hombres...me estoy poniendo nervioso, Amanda. -Me hago el desvalido y nervioso.

-Oh, no se preocupe, están aquí por mí, no por usted. -Se sienta en un sofá y señala el sofá de en frente. -Siéntese, Señor Wayne. -

Hago lo que me dice, mirando alrededor. Hay un gran ventanal y una barra detrás de mí. Un hombre en la puerta, otro detrás de Waller y el último detrás de mí.

-Usted dirá… -Sonrío, mirándola.

-¿Desde cuándo se lía usted con dementes? -Me pregunta sin tapujos, frunciendo el ceño y encendiéndose un cigarro.

Un tic me recorre por un momento el ojo, y luego finjo una risa.

-¿Perdón?...No sé a qué se refiere, Amanda. -Niego con la cabeza.

-Sí que lo sabe, no se haga el imbécil conmigo. -Alza una ceja, parece molesta. -Me refiero al Joker. Sé que vive con usted desde hace tiempo ya. -

-...Bueno, con todo el respeto, creo que eso es asunto mío, Amanda. Usted no es quien para decirme con quien o con quien no debo estar. -Frunzo el ceño.

-No, claro que no. Solo quería saber por qué este cambio tan repentino...Quería hablarle de otro asunto en realidad. -

-Pues vaya al grano, he venido aquí para pasármelo bien, no para hablar con usted. -Miento y actúo como si estuviera incómodo.

-Relájese, Señor Wayne, no le va a pasar nada…si colabora, claro. -Me sonríe, expulsando el humo. -¿Fuma? -

-¿Eso ha sido una amenaza? -Oigo a Clark por el audífono de mi oído.

-Lo ha sido...Voy a buscar más de sus hombres por el edificio, Bruce, sigue entreteniéndola y sácale lo que puedas. -Responde Hal.

-No está entre mis vicios actuales, pero gracias. -Niego con la cabeza, se encoge de hombros.

-Verá, el gobierno de estados unidos tiene nuevos planes energéticos. Estos planes se llevarán a cabo con una energía nueva y potente que estamos desarrollando. Por desgracia, no estamos avanzando todo lo rápido que podríamos hacerlo. -Sonríe. -Su socio, Lex Luthor, está metido en el plan, pero ha tenido dificultades… -

-...No entiendo qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto. -Arrugo la cara.

-Oh, lo descubrirá, créame. -Asiente despacio. -Esas dificultades se llaman Liga de la justicia, y en concreto, Batman. Nos robó nuestra fuente de energía, esa que queremos explotar. Aún no sabemos cómo lo ha hecho puesto que tenemos aliados suyos bajo nuestro mando pero...el caso es que nos ha robado. Verá, nadie le roba al ejército de los estados unidos. Nadie le roba a los estados unidos. -Se levanta y empieza a andar por la habitación.

-Batman no suele robar así porque sí, Amanda, tal vez fue un error… -Le digo, siguiéndola con la mirada.

-O tal vez no. A lo que voy es que usted puede proporcionarnos los recursos e ingresos que nos faltan para suplir nuestras carencias. Así podríamos finalizar este proyecto y hacernos con el control de la energía. -

-...No sé ni de qué energía se trata. Sabes perfectamente que si es una energía nociva, no pienso participar. Nuestra empresa tiene férreos contratos con compañías y asociaciones ecológicas. No vamos a permitirnos eso. -Niego con la cabeza.

-No es nociva, Bruce. Bueno, creemos que no lo es. Por eso queremos tu ayuda, para descubrirlo. Piensa en todas las empresas y familias que podrían verse beneficiadas. -Me mira fijamente.

-Tal vez si supiera algo del proyecto me podría decidir...pero con estas formas y modos, no lo veo factible. -

-Bruce no te estamos pidiendo que te decidas. Te estamos exigiendo que te unas. No hay opción. -

Frunzo el ceño y me levanto.

-No voy a pasar por esto, Amanda, puede que con Lex hayas hecho lo que has querido pero conmigo no. -Le gruño, señalándola con el dedo.

-...Poned las imágenes, conectad las cámaras. -Dice Amanda, mirando a sus hombres, con las manos tras la espalda.

De pronto, en la tele de la sala, aparecen varios hombres, apuntando a la cabeza a Jack, que está maniatado y arrodillado en el suelo, en una sala privada. Abro los ojos en tensión y aprieto la mandíbula. Me giro para tirarme a Amanda pero uno de los hombres se pone delante y me pega un empujón, tirándome al suelo.

-¡Suéltalo! -Le gruño, gritándole todo lo que puedo.

-No, Bruce, lo soltaré cuando te unas. -Me sonríe tranquila y coge un maletín que había en el suelo, lo desliza hasta mí. -Ábrelo. -

Los miro desconfiado y me arrodillo, abriéndolo. Dentro hay unos papeles. Los saco y los leo. Es un contrato por el cual Wayne Tech empezaría a trabajar para el gobierno de forma encubierta. Miles y miles de cláusulas, desacreditándome de todo claro, están escritas en letra pequeña. Alzo los ojos para ver que los hombres me apuntan con pistolas.

-Fírmalo y soltaremos a tu payaso. No lo firmes y...no podemos asegurarte qué pasará con él. Pero no te gustará, eso seguro. -Ladea la cabeza, dando una calada al cigarro.

Frunzo el ceño y miro el contrato, junto al bolígrafo que hay al lado.

-¡No lo firmes! Casi lo hemos encontrado. No sabemos qué vas a firmar, Bruce, no lo hagas… -Me dice Clark.

-Vamos, Bruce...no tenemos toda la noche. -Insiste Amanda.

Cojo el bolígrafo y trago saliva, apoyándolo en el papel para firmar. Antes de que pueda deslizarlo por el folio, las luces se apagan y todo se queda a oscuras. Alzo las cejas sorprendido y me pego a la pared, mirando a todos lados.

-¿Qué ha pasado?...¡Encended las luces y vigilad a Wayne! ¡Que no escape! -Empieza a gritar Amanda, desesperada.

Una sombra entra por la ventana, haciéndola añicos, los hombres empiezan a disparar a todos lados, muertos de miedo y empiezan a oírse gritos y sonidos sordos de puñetazos y huesos partiéndose. Respiro deprisa y me alejo arrastrándome por el suelo hasta que me sitúo detrás de la barra. Ojalá tener mi bat traje ahora mismo…

La luz vuelve en ese mismo instante y me asomo ligeramente por encima de la barra. Abro los ojos desorbitadamente cuando veo a Superman alzando a Waller, empujándola contra la pared, casi asfixiándola.

-Yo...yo que tú no lo haría, Superman… -Dice entrecortadamente ella, sonriendo.

Clark respira despacio, muy cerca de la cara de Waller, fulminándola con la mirada.

-Superman...suéltala. -Digo entonces, arrugando la cara.

Superman me mira de reojo y la suelta, Waller cae inconsciente al suelo. Suspiro y me pongo de pie, pero un rayo de dolor me hace gritar y volverme a arrodillar, echándome una mano al costado. Bajo la cabeza y veo cómo empieza a salir sangre a borbotones y mi ropa se tiñe de rojo carmín.

-¡Bruce! -Grita asustado Superman, cogiéndome en brazos. -Hay que llevarte a un hospital, ya… -

-No...no no...Jack, ¿dónde está Jack?… -Pregunto, mirándolo.

-Jack está con Hal, lo encontramos a tiempo...Están fuera esperándonos. -Asiente, mientras me saca de allí.

Ahogo un gemido de dolor, apretándome el costado y arrugando la cara. Cuando salimos del club y llegamos a un callejón apartado, Clark baja al suelo, acercándose a Hal y Diana, que esperan con Jack.

Este sonríe y anda hacia mí, pero deja de hacerlo cuando ve toda la sangre.

-¡Bruce! -Me grita desesperado, corriendo hacia nosotros. -¡¿Qué ha pasado?! -Está muerto de miedo.

-Bruce… -Dice Diana, acercándose con Hal.

-Había hombres armados que se han puesto a disparar cuando he entrado...Voy a llevarlo todo lo rápido que pueda al hospital Mercy, Hal, lleva a Jack. Iré más rápido yo. -Asiente Clark.

Después se alza y empieza a volar deprisa hacia el hospital. Respiro despacio y cada vez me cuesta más estar despierto.

-Bruce no te duermas. -Me dice Clark, moviéndome ligeramente.

Gruño del dolor y arrugo la cara.

-...Por esto no me gusta salir a pasármelo bien. -Digo con la voz rota.

Clark se medio ríe, con tono de pena y antes de que me quiera dar cuenta, ya hemos llegado al hospital. Me veo frente al mostrador de control sin apenas percatarme de ello y el auxiliar abre los ojos como platos, mirándonos, el café se le cae de las manos.

-Bruce Wayne está herido, necesita un cirujano, tiene una bala de nueve milímetros a diez centímetros del estómago y cuatro del pulmón, en el lado derecho. -Relata Clark, nervioso.

El chico está unos segundos parado, sin reaccionar, pero de pronto coge el teléfono y marca deprisa, hablando a gritos con el quirófano.

-Alégrate...serás el primero en tener esta exclusiva. -Le susurro a Clark, ahora que el auxiliar está ocupado.

-...No digas tonterías, Bruce. -Me dice por lo bajo, arrugando la cara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de autora: ¡Hola! Ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que actualicé, la uni me quita mucho tiempo xD. Pero estoy de vuelta, y estoy preparando más cosas aparte de este fic para subir. De este capítulo decir que lo he tomado como un capítulo de transición. Se empieza a vislumbrar la trama de Waller y sus planes, y la cosa se empieza a enredar. El próximo capítulo tendrá mucho más drama, así que id preparándoos. Recordad que los reviews son muy agradecidos, y que respondo cualquier pregunta o sugerencia que tengáis. ¡Hasta el siguiente capítulo!


End file.
